AfterTyme
by Heartland Rider
Summary: AU which starts with the events immediately following Season 11 Episode 18.
1. AfterTyme - Chapter 1

"Come on Jack, it's been almost a month" Tim said walking up to the porch.

"It's been three weeks Tim. She needs time to grieve. She's been taking care of Lyndy and dealing with the horses, what more do you want her to do for now ?" Jack asked as he opened the door to the house and walked in.

"She needs to start working again" Tim said sitting down with a cup of coffee.

Jack sat across from him and then got up to pour himself one as well.

"Lisa, has she told you anything ?"

"Sorry Tim, I know she's spent allot of time in the office over the past few days. She told me she was going over the books last weekend, Ashley came in from Vancouver and they spent some time together going over documents and this week she's been doing some sort of research. She had Ty's time sheets out at one point, I just don't know."

"Any word on the insurance Lis ?" Jack asked.

"Ashley said it looks good but it's going to take awhile, she's doing her part pro bono but her firm gets their 15%."

"That's what $300,000 ?" Tim said, "that would help".

"If she gets that, it may be prudent to take a settlement and not trust to the courts."

"Why, he's dead, it's life insurance, isn't that what it's for ?" Tim asked incredulously.

"You know the story, since they ultimately stole that longhorn the insurance company is claiming that the whole thing was part of the crime so they don't have to pay." Jack said.

"But the charges were dropped, doesn't that mean no crime was committed ?" Tim asked.

"Maybe to us but not to them. Ashley's working on it." Jack said.

Tyler James Borden, age 28, had died about three weeks before from complications caused by a blow to the sternum. The blow came from the rear right hoof a Longhorn Bull that Caleb had purchased legally from a stockman at the rodeo grounds. Ty and Caleb used this animal to swap out an almost identical one in an attempt to get Jack back his own Longhorn that had been lost due to a bad deal made by Ty. The problem was, they didn't have permission for the switch making it Rustling. Ty was kicked in the chest by the legal longhorn and although checked out by the emergency room and given anti clotting meds he didn't do as instructed for those 24 – 48 hours and rest but went to make the switch. 36 hours later he died of an embolism to the heart when he threw a clot while waiting at a stop sign on his way home to his family on the Monday after his daughter's naming ceremony. He was found behind the wheel of old blue as it sat running and stuck in a ditch alongside the road. The autopsy showed and the ME ruled that the death was accidental and possibly could have been avoided if the deceased had followed Doctor's orders and rested but Ty didn't do that.

At first it was assumed that the blow had happened during the course of the work day which is what he told Amy after assuring her that he had seen a Doctor and was fine. Later on, after Dave Chalmers filed a report with the Sheriff about his Longhorn, that story fell apart. Caleb admitted what had happened and the ball started rolling downhill. Mr. Chalmers acted humanely and dropped the charges. The insurance company was a different story.

"She said she's coming to dinner tonight, maybe we can bring the conversation around to her plans." Lisa suggested.

"Let's just not push it Ok" Jack added and getting nods of acquiescence from the other two.

"How's Caleb doing Tim ?" Lisa asked.

"He's back at work but pretty down and hearing about the life insurance snafu was pretty hard for him."

"What the hell were they thinking ?"

"I've rolled that around in my head a few times Grandpa" Amy said walking into the mud room with Lyndy in her arms.

Lisa came over to take Lyndy as Amy sat and removed her boots.

"How are you doing Amy ?"

"I'm fine Lisa, trying to figure things out and make a plan."

"Finally ready to get back to work ?"

"You know Dad, I understand that it took you 11 years to come around and mourn mom's death, you don't mind that I take care of mourning my husband now rather than later do you ?"

"No, of course not" a flabbergasted Tim spouted "but there is a business to run, bills that have to be paid."

"I've paid my bills as I've always done Dad, how about you pay some bills for a change ?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean ?"

"It means that you make part of your money from this place, eat here every damned day, store your horses here that I feed, care for and fix, when they need fixing and you seem to own a ranch and make a living elsewhere. Seems like a pretty good deal for you, what's my cut ?"

"What do you want ?"

"Can't rightfully ask for anything though I can't imagine how much my share would have been had you say offered to partner with me on your damn race horses considering neither would have won without me. Maybe a cut of the money you cost my husband undercutting his stock business or the fact that I'm actually an investor in the dude ranch and never really saw a penny of that either."

"Well, I don't own the dude ranch anymore, the rest well, I do have some money put away, do you need money Amy ? I'm sorry it never occurred to me that you would, I mean."

"I don't expect anything at all Dad, except for that exact reaction, incredulity. I've stopped expecting anything from anybody. When's dinner Lisa ?"

"We can eat as soon as Lou and the kids get here from town. She's leaving again Thursday and took them shopping".

"That's nice, is Katie staying ?"

"I think so."

"That's nice."

"Are you Ok Amy ?"

"I'm sorry Grandpa, I'm distracted, my head's all over the place" she answered grabbing some dishes and starting to set the table.

"Feel like talking about it ?"

"I've received several interesting offers over the past few days, they're, well, distracting."

"What kind of offers sweetheart ?" Lisa asked.

"Job offers."

"Job offers ? Are you looking for a job ?"

"I have to do something Grandpa, my financial situation though stable at this point has a fairly dismal future based on the past, I have a child's future to prepare for on my own."

"What about your business and Heartland ?" Jack asked at the same time wondering what he had just stepped into.

"Hey everybody" Lou called out as she came in followed by Georgie and Katie carrying packages that they dumped in Lou's room.

"Mom let me get a pair of Ariats."

"Awesome Georgie" Amy answered. "I guess business is good."

"So what did we interrupt."

"Well Lou" Jack started happy for Lou's presence at this point, "Amy was telling us about some job offers she was considering."

"What kind of job offers ?"

"I'm a horse trainer and jumping coach Lou, what do you mean ?"

"I mean you have a business here at Heartland" Lou answered, the only thing missing was the 'duh'.

"After spending 72 hours going over my business records for the past 11 years Lou; sitting with Ash, looking over billings, invoices and contracts I've come to the conclusion that Heartland has a business, I have nothing."

"That's not true" Jack interjected gruffly "how can you call all this nothing ?"

"All what Grandpa ? I don't think you or Ty understood what I was saying to both of you when he got back from that conference and you gifted us that land. I don't want a parcel of land I want what Mom promised me, my dream for my husband and children" The tears started a second later.

"Amy !" Lou called out coming over with a napkin.

"No Lou, I have to say this. You left when I was almost 8 but since Dad left you were pretty focused on business and college. You literally hated horses. For 10 years Mom and I would talk about how one day my handsome husband and and I would live in the house with our kids and Heartland would be mine. I'm sorry Grandpa I don't want to hurt you but I don't want a parcel of land. Since Mom died I knew that the only way to keep my dream was to work for it. I didn't mind the salary, the asking permission to buy rescues as if the business wasn't mine, not being able to change a damned thing around here and I didn't even mind the opportunities I passed up both for myself and for others because I had that dream. Broken bones, concussions, accidents, twenty one years Lou every spare moment of my time has been invested in this ranch and I have nothing to show for it. Bills paid, taxes paid, improvements made, new roofs, a tractor, is there some magic bank account I don't know about ? I did it because I thought that somewhere down the line my Grandfather would walk me out into a field with a beautiful view and tell me that it's all mine and Ty's because we had earned it, just like his Father and Grandfather did before him. That he was done and we should shepherd Heartland on into the future but I realized that not only was that not going to happen it never even crossed his mind."

"Amy I"

"It's even worse Grandpa because I came to understand" she started as her tears flowed again "that Ty, when I told him about my dream like you told me to" she said sucking in air "told me that new traditions were more important."

"Why didn't you say anything ?" Lisa asked.

"I said it and was told that there was always a place for us in the house. All evidence to the contrary of course." Amy said composing herself again. "It was good because that's when I actually started going through our finances, you know actually looking at them and questioning what I was looking at. It was the first time, I actually had been deluding myself that everything was fine. I have a business with no equity at all, I have worked for 21 years, 11 on my own and I have nothing to show for it. I don't even have the legal authority to use the name Heartland Ranch. Everything belongs to the ranch, I am an employee of Heartland Equestrian Connection, your employee Lou. I am a widow with an infant daughter, who lives in a one room apartment above a barn that I own no stake in. Oh and it has no door so when I cry I have to smother my face into a pillow or my horse freaks out in his stall."

"That's not true Amy, how can you say you have no stake in this ?"

"My finances Lou, look, I make no excuses for Ty, he did what he did thinking he had a lifetime to make it up and I let him. I understand that, today more than ever, but I should have something solid for what I've done in my life. I've invested my heart and soul here while you went out, you've got a diner, hell, two diners ! An apartment in New York, the dude ranch, parcels for Katie and Georgie and this house it seems from all appearances, I would assume child support and god knows what else. You bought your daughter Ariats and I'm considering the thrift for a winter coat for Lyndy."

"I'll pick up a winter coat this week" Lisa said.

"NO YOU WILL NOT" Amy snapped and then gaining control, "I'm sorry, we will live within our means and we will pay our debts and move on".

"Amy."

"I don't want to do this anymore Dad, I'm going to head back to the loft, Scott will be here in a bit please give this to him, there's a letter inside from Ash explaining it."

Amy reached over and started getting Lyndy into her stroller.

"Amy at least eat something, please."

"I'm sorry Grandpa I think I just need to leave" Amy said pushing Lyndy out into the mud room and grabbing her boots. "I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you, any of you".

Amy got back to the loft and after sitting for a few minutes began her new evening routine, feeding Lyndy, spending some time with her and getting her to bed. Night check and then darkness, loneliness and tears.

Scott got to the house about an hour later. No one in the house was happy and Lou was in tears. After explaining what had happened Lou remembered the envelope and handed it to Scott.

"She's under a lot of stress" Scott said "I talked to her the other day, she asked me a few questions about Ty's contract" he said opening the envelope.

"Whoa" he said reading the letter.

"Is that a check ?" Lisa asked while Scott turned to the second page.

While he was reading he handed the check to Lisa.

"$ 32,000 ! ?"

"Scott ?"

"Let me finish Lou, the letter says that after going through Ty's contract and the partnership agreement and analyzing his time sheets, well, basically this amounts to a loan which she is paying back. The last sheet is an analysis, the letter is signed and certified and on Ashley's letterhead."

"Why would she do that ?"

"Well Tim, because technically she's right but I don't want it."

"What do you mean technically right ?"

"It's a sweat equity position partnership Grandpa" Lou said.

"Exactly, the terms were that there's no equity for the first 3 years and after that, if he's lived up to the agreement for that time he would start getting a percentage which would eventually reach 50% and then more at the point I retired. We arranged when he started taking time off for, well whatever, that I would give him a draw on the future so to speak, a combination of salary and equity advances. Apparently he didn't share that with Amy." Scott explained handing Lou the letter.

"My god, what did he do to her ?" Tim exclaimed.

"I don't want this, I want her to have it" Scott said.

"She won't take it" Lisa said "I can't imagine what she's going through right now. Do we have any idea if she has anything ?"

"Well they have the truck and whatever savings they have" Jack said.

"Lou how much was she paid ?" Lisa asked.

"She was paid a percentage of what was left Lisa, usually she got three to four thousand a month."

"Who got the rest ?"

"The ranch Grandpa, feed, bedding, taxes, electric, gas, we're a horse ranch, the horses are our business, that's how it was set up when Mom died, we had no cattle or anything else".

"And we never changed it ?" Jack asked.

"It never came up, she certainly never said anything like this before, the only change was to set everything up under one corporation."

"And her and this corporation ?" Lisa asked.

"Well, she was 16 at the time."

"She thought she was working for the ranch" Georgie said. "This sucks I don't want my parcel, I don't even want my room."

"You know, with the exception of their honeymoon I don't even recall her going on vacation, it was always work." Lisa said. "When I think of how much I have made through her talent, she sold Fairfield Flyer for me, $150,000 just a few months ago and there was no bill, how could we all be so blind ?"

Amy sat in her rocker gently singing Lyndy to sleep, when she was down Amy laid her in her crib and closed the light. After a few minutes she grabbed the monitor and headed into the barn. She started as always with Spartan.

"Hey"

"You're not supposed to be here remember ?"

"I know, but you're upset"

"Not really your problem anymore I guess."

"I'm sorry Ames, I really screwed up"

"You heard ?"

"Kind of hard not to"

"It's Ok Ty, Lyndy and I will be fine."

"I meant to tell you about the clinic agreement"

"Leave it Ty, water under the bridge I guess"

"Amy, are you talking to someone ?" Jack asked walking in followed by Georgie. "Why don't you let Georgie and I take care of night check tonight".

"It's fine, less lonely down here than upstairs."

"How's Harley doing ?" Georgie asked.

"He's sad, I'll pony him up to the cemetery tomorrow to visit."

"I don't want you to go Amy."

"I know Georgie but there's no place for me here right now. All I have here are memories of Ty."

"Where will you go ?"

"I have some decent offers where I can go and they'll let me keep Lyndy with me."

"You know Amy; Scott, well he."

"Don't Grandpa, I don't want it."

"Amy we all" Jack said "I"

"Stop Ok, just stop, I'm sorry I said anything, it was just a stupid notion, a dream I had no right to."

"Don't say that Amy."

"I don't have the strength anymore Grandpa, please just let me alone." She pleaded.

"Ok, Ok, calm down."

"I wish people would stop telling me that, my husband is dead Grandpa, TY IS DEAD, STOP TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN." She yelled taking off up the stairs to the loft and darkness.


	2. AfterTyme - Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jack watched as Amy drove down the Heartland Road in her bright blue truck, she was trailering a 4 horse trailer that was dark blue. She pulled up coming around the circle "Grandpa can you guide me please, this needs to go next to the barn for now."

"Sure, are there horses inside ?"

"Nope, Scott found me a good deal so I picked it up"

Jack directed her back slowly "I didn't realize we were getting a second trailer."

"It's mine Grandpa, I hope it's Ok to take some horses with me when I go, at least Spartan and Harley."

"Amy."

"If there's a no coming Grandpa spit it out, I can probably still get my money back."

"Of course not, look can we talk, it's been days, it's uncomfortable, Lou can't stop crying, we're worried about you.

"Is she going to NY crying ?"

"That's not fair Amy, she's trying to run a business."

"I was just asking Grandpa not judging, Lou and Peter have made their parenting decisions and have decided that Ariats are worth it."

"Amy, Jack" Mitch said walking into the barn. "Hey sweetie" and poking his finger into Lyndy's belly elicited a laugh.

"She's always liked you Mitch, it would be a shame if you weren't a dad one day" Amy said.

"The thought has crossed my mind."

"Oh, wait, I have something for you" Amy said "Here hold her for a second, it's in the office."

She handed off Lyndy to Jack and scooted away, a few seconds later she handed Mitch an envelope. "Apparently, that's the balance on the truck."

"Amy you don't."

"What Mitch, actually buy the truck I thought I owned ?" Amy said a bit snarkier than she meant. "I'm sorry, I am not interested in anyone's pity or charity."

Mitch held the check out in his hand "I was going to tell you that you don't have to worry I'd be glad to hold off if you've got more pressing expenses and that still holds true."

Amy broke out crying and handed Lyndy back to Jack. "I'm sorry Mitch I appreciate your offer especially after how I just acted, it's fine, I have the money just less than I thought."

"Ok then, I have to get to a fence but, we're all on your side Amy" Mitch said in earnest and getting a hug in return.

"Thanks Mitch, I'll see you later, come on Grandpa let's get this one some sleep".

Amy felt drained and terrible that she used Lyndy as an excuse, the truth was she was as tired as Lyndy, days leading to restless and sometimes sleepless nights.

Jack made tea while Amy got Lyndy down. She read her a story and sang to her as she watched her daughter's eye's close as she drifted off with her Lambie.

"I'm going to miss that and you both. What can we do to make you reconsider Amy ?"

"Do you remember the other night Grandpa, when you and Georgie came in for night check ? You asked me if I was talking to someone, I was talking to Ty. He was standing there plain as day while I was brushing Harley. I see him all over, If I stroll Lyndy over to the rowboat to sit and write he sits next to me. Sometimes he sits next to Lyndy in the truck. It's the most natural thing in the world. We haven't had the best of times together since, well, the traveling and all that but he was here. I don't know how I can live without him. I've never been with another man or felt another man's touch and never wanted to. This place holds so many memories for me I can't escape them"

"The memories fade over time Amy, you have to trust me on that. As life moves on, we acclimate, meet new people, you'll watch Lyndy grow, maybe in time…."

"Please don't say it, he says it." Amy got out in a whimper.

"Look Amy, I'm no doctor and I'm not going to lie to you, I can't count the number of face to face talks I have had with Lyndy since she passed. At first there were a lot, especially when it came to Marion and your dad but they grow way less frequent."

Amy was startled by the knock at the door getting up and walking to the stairs. "I'm never going to get used to that, it went up so fast, who'd have thought that it was just 12 weeks ago that a nut broke in here and threatened us all. Come on in Lisa. How about some tea ?"

"To be fair honey" Lisa started.

"I know Ty wanted to do it himself, apparently the story of my life at this stage."

"I'm just going to do this, in this envelope is a college fund for Lyndy. It contains $20,000 which you should have been paid for fixing and brokering Fairfield Flyer. I know you don't want it but please Amy, take it as a gift for Lyndy from her great grandparents."

"Fine, thank you, I will take it under those conditions but please, keep this to yourselves I am not trolling for an outreach of sorrys and should have beens. It's just that for the first time in my life it seems I'm actually free to do what I want without hurting someone's feelings, I don't have to be the 15 year old horsey girl anymore".

"Tell us about the offers Amy" Lisa asked.

"Well, the first offer I received was from Dark Horse. They have a training facility in BC. Their facility director is retiring next year and Renard said he would gladly offer me the position if I spent this year as Assistant while the Director's contract expires and I learned the ropes of the facility. I get a two bedroom apartment on site, breakfast and lunch apparently, a company pickup and $65,000 the first year bumped to $90,000 when I'm named Director all specified in the contract, and he welcomes Lyndy and our horses to the family. He understands that I have to care for her and that my schedule for at least a while until I find someone to help and settle in to a routine will be a bit restrained."

"That's remarkable, you love liberty work." Lisa said.

"I'll say that's a pretty good offer, I take it you haven't seen the facility yet ?" Jack asked knowing immediately that she hadn't. "Oh sorry, of course not."

"He took these while talking to me, that double slider to the deck would be my apartment." Amy said handing the iPad to Lisa. "You can swipe across for more."

"It's beautiful Amy" she said leaning over to show Jack "what a nice place to grow up."

"I'm making arrangements to visit them all over the next couple of months, 6 weeks whatever. Have them all meet me and Lyndy. I was going to mention it to you Grandpa, you need to hire a hand, I'm sorry to put you in that position but Georgie won't do, she has a life, and you shouldn't take on my job. Lisa please."

"We'll look for someone Amy, I promise" Lisa assured her. "What's next, are we going in order ?"

"No particular order no, you just knew Renard so I started with that. So Ok number two".

"I can see you both freaking out about this one for different reasons so remember, Lyndy is sleeping. Lisa, you know Gerard Martin ?"

"The French Team Coach, of course, wait you mean ?"

"Well, he's moving on and my friend Lara his head trainer is taking his spot and has offered me her spot as Barn Manager and Head Trainer."

"In Antwerp ?" Lisa asked excitedly.

"Mostly in the Loire Valley at the training facility" Amy said with a smile.

"Lara and the team are thrilled to have Lyndy along and what an adventure it would be for her. There's a small house that would be mine in France where we would live for most of the year, a vehicle, they would even pay to bring my horses over. There's an apartment in Antwerp attached to the facility where Lyndy and I would stay while the team travelled during the season and quartered in Belgium."

"Europe ?"

"See, one excited, one not, it's not the end of the world Grandpa, just a plane ride away. Georgie could even come to Antwerp in the summer for the jumping circuit."

"And ?"

"Oh, 65,000 euro" Amy said "not extravagant, especially in Europe, but come on Lisa, living on ranch in the Loire ?".

"Amy."

"No Grandpa, no Amy's, not this time, he's gone and I'm done being put in my place to soothe other people's fears, Ty couldn't handle any of my successes and each led to an implosion and my backing down or just not choosing a path to begin with."

"That's the second time you've said that to me, would you mind explaining that please ?"

Amy sighed "When I won the Ring of Fire, Ty changed. It became all about him and his crappy past and Caleb had been more places than him and for some reason he decided to travel and find himself rather than my invitation to do the Ring of Fire with me. Imagine, he said 'oh, come on Amy, you want me to come along to watch you perform for a crowd, I want to see part of the world, be on my own". I couldn't believe it. I was offering the option to spend 20 hours a day with me, alone, for 3 weeks, traveling across Canada and he chose what he did. I guess we don't have to go into what came next ?"

"I gave up touring with Dark Horse and because I said the words "we should never do anything to hold each other back" he decided he was so undeserving that he didn't propose to me."

"He wouldn't use the money I got from Zeus as a down payment because he had a crappy childhood and his mom got screwed by his dad and step dad and he needed to be the provider. That's what Charger was all about. Europe was the breaking point though. All I asked was to expand the barn and take on some high end jumpers. I had no plans to return to Europe, just wanted to finish out my contract at Hillhurst. I never said I wouldn't rescue horses, work magic on troubled horses just a few clients at a few hundred an hour and rehab and training. I understand that I didn't tell him about the kiss and the subsequent harassment from my employer, but it was over. I had already quit three times when he drove away that day and while we all understand that Ahmed was delusional that's not what bothered Ty."

"He told me he didn't want to hold you back."

"Bingo, once again Ty Borden decided that he wasn't good enough to be married to a successful horse trainer or that somehow being married to him would keep me from being successful. Of course it would have also meant that I made real money which somehow, he was supposed to make and not me. Grandpa, you even went off the deep end over even the idea that we would modify the barn and god forbid have 12 stalls, and then after months of watching him dodge me, get beaten by poachers, in a bar fight, quit and get back a job at a lower seniority he decided that "gee I just saved a herd maybe I really was just that girl he fell in love with. Of course, I never refloated that idea of training high end jumpers, well except for all the high end jumpers I still seem to deal with now."

"Since then I've had one normal year and then Lyndy. From the day I told him that I was pregnant the roller coaster ride that has been my life" she finished trailing off to a whisper.

"Why did you tell him to go sweetheart ?" Lisa asked softly.

"And do to him what he did to me all those years, no, I told him to go to Mongolia, no regrets, get it out of your system because once the baby's here I won't let you go. Well after the hospital incident I figured back to work but he needed 6 months because I was going to screw Lyndy up. 10 months out of work with everyone just going along with it, enabling him. He made a promise to Scott to devote himself to that practice when he got back."

"Then we went dodging bullets from helicopters and injured wolves in BC, Mongolia, nuff said about that family trip, two weeks in Vancouver where for some reason he felt he should go alone, Mongolia, nuff said again. Away for Lyndy's birthday ? Thanksgiving ? And the hair brained scheme with the house while all along we climbed deeper and deeper into debt. " $44,000 dollars I've repaid in the past week. I'm shell shocked."

"He sat me on that damned swing and told me all about this house we couldn't possibly build. What did he think Grandpa, we couldn't afford a truck a few months before, that we'd have money for a house or the income to sustain a mortgage, and what did you think, you were a part of that whole truck fiasco ?"

"I don't know what to tell you Amy, I thought the parcel was a good idea and we keep coming back to it."

"It was a nice gesture Grandpa, really, I was touched. We just saw it two different ways Ty and I. Since he had no family traditions he wanted to start his own. I have 150 years of traditions, should they have just been shunned ? I told him about sitting with Mom and Grandma after Lou had left to college. Mom as always telling me that one day I'd sit on this couch with my own baby who would live in my room while me and my handsome husband took care of Heartland. This house will be yours forever Grandma said. "

"And it is Amy, I keep telling you."

"Let's not kid ourselves Grandpa, I'm not 8 anymore, one day Heartland will be mine, at least half, the other half might be a strip mall with a Tim Horton's for all I know" she said laughing "but my half won't. As long as the parcels you dole out are on her side."

"I promise Amy."

"Did I mention that Dad got Ty to promise me he'd stay home weekends. The one time Dad made sense actually, the problem was Ty needed to work !"

After an awkward silence where Amy took some more tea she resumed.

"Good, job number three" Amy started up again. "Garret McDuff".

"Have you been in contact with him all these years ? 17 years old Amy, that Ring of Fire was a sight to see."

"I have Grandpa, I consider him one of my mentors, him and Victor, they're friends you know, anyway he started a stock company soon after the Ring of Fire, horses in Saskatchewan, and he can't do the fixing stock and starting job anymore so he offered me Ranch Manager. He'll get the stock and I'll deal with them, it's fully staffed. Obviously he knows about Lyndy, there's a Ranch Manager house right near his. $60,000 plus a still to be dickered profit share and the inevitable truck. Oh Grandpa, you'll sell the Norton and Old Blue for me please. Not sure about Blue but the Norton is fully restored, all original and rode great 4 weeks ago."

"I'll take care of that for you Amy of course and I always liked Garret, real straight shooter".

"Sounds like you'd feel at home there" Lisa said.

"Especially since his wife Estelle can't wait to get her hands on Lyndy, they have no grandkids.".


	3. AfterTyme - Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Amy pulled out of Garret McDuff's Five Clubs ranch heading towards Edmonton. Lyndy was in the back seat already falling asleep. She checked her Waze app, 3:46 to her destination, she'd have to stop at least twice for Lyndy and Spartan both of whom had proven themselves able travelers over the past 4 weeks. Edmonton was her last stop, Whispering Pines, a rescue and rehab ranch that had been shut down for nearly a year. She was going for a week to spend time with the owners family and then back to Heartland to decide.

She and Lyndy had been welcomed and made to feel special and wanted at all three of the trips she had taken so far. At Dark Horse Run, Renard and his wife were the perfect hosts, they performed for each other and Amy fell in love with the Andalusions they preferred. The apartment she would occupy was homey and spacious and the facility was as beautiful as Fairfield. She spent time with the current director who was very interested in her herbal remedies, her training methods and her success as a healer. He had put together quite an extensive file on her and accepted her immediately as an equal, a professional and someone worthy of respect as a trainer. Lyndy was a big hit and Renard's 14 year old daughter Renata especially loved doting over her.

Renard was nice enough to keep Spartan and her trailer, she had opted for the smaller one belonging to Heartland, while she and Lyndy travelled to Paris from Vancouver courtesy of the French National Jumping Team. When she got to the airport she found that Lisa had upgraded her to First Class which thankfully granted her access to the Air France Captain's Club complete with 3 doting hostesses. Amy called her and thanked her profusely for the gift and relaxed waiting for her flight. When called they escorted her to the plane and allowed her to stroll Lyndy right up to their seats which were now 2 large leather seats that reclined. As it turned out Lyndy was the perfect traveler. She didn't seem to suffer from ear popping and pressure and thankfully was content with the bottle and a cookie.

Europe was a whirlwind. Amy was surprised that her friend Lara met her at the airport. They had been inseparable on tour three years before and fell right into a pattern very quickly. They drove from Paris to the Loire Valley by limo and they let Amy stay in what would be her home, a refurbished and updated stone building originally built in the 1700's. It was like a fairy cottage in a storybook complete with a beautiful perennial garden.

Lara's aunt who lived nearby watched Lyndy while they rode some trails and Amy jumped and watched others do the same. She was asked and agreed to run a join up clinic for the French jumpers at the facility, apparently some teams adopted a few of the methods Amy used with her jumpers and was very pleased that almost all chose to sometimes just let their horses be horses and trail ride.

The food was amazing, traditional french country fare, fresh bread and local produce. Lyndy was a doll the whole time and laughed and laughed, Amy thinking that the sing song pater and the rolling cadence of the french language appealed to her daughter for some reason.

The apartment in Antwerp was nice, modern and comfortable. One window in the dining room actually looked out into the jumping ring. The team loved Lyndy and Amy got to jump a magnificent set of horses.

After flying home she picked up Spartan and spent the week at Heartland. Everyone was interested but subdued in her reports. She wasn't sure of what to make of their behavior but since they were no longer trying to dissuade her, she was fine with it. Lou was away most of the week which was also fine with Amy, she loved her sister but the conversations were getting old and she was growing tired of them. At the table one night Lou was telling her that she was lucky she didn't have to single parent two. "Lou, your kids have 100% more living parents than Lyndy does", that was an awkward meal.

A couple days before Amy was leaving again this time for Garret's spread she came into the office with Lisa and Georgie, the two had taken to spending time with her and Lyndy, they talked about everything and it became very clear that the one who dreaded her leaving the most was Georgie. In Lou and Peter's absence Amy had shepherded her through the past few years, boys, kisses, competitions, bullying and general teen aged angst and self confidence issues, Georgie needed her. She picked up her mail and they headed out to the barn. The site before her stopped her in her tracks. "11 years" Amy said.

"11 years what ?" Lou asked standing up.

"In 11 years I don't think I've ever seen you muck out a stall Lou, nope, nothing comes to mind." Amy said unlocking her door.

"That's not fair Amy."

"You're right about that Lou, still it's the truth, we're having tea upstairs, come on up when you're done."

"Anyone want to explain that to me ?" Amy asked sitting Lyndy down in her playpen while she shrugged off her outerwear and unloaded the diaper bag.

"Explain what ?" Lisa asked.

"My sister mucking out."

"Uhmmm, we had a meeting and" Georgie said.

"It's been a hard or tense maybe, couple of weeks with you gone Amy."

"I told you to hire a hand Lisa."

"Well Amy, Caleb was here, he hasn't been himself at the rodeo school and Tim thought it might be good for Caleb just to help out around Heartland figuring that might help. He stopped coming when you got back." Lisa explained "have you talked to him at all ?"

"Just at the funeral for a second, haven't talked to Cass much either."

"He feels guilty" Georgie said.

"Good, maybe that feeling will keep him alive." Amy said harshly walking away towards the cupboards. "Two grown men" she sighed.

"What's with the boxes ?" Lisa asked looking at the stack against the wall to the bathroom.

"

"Ty's clothes, most of them at least, we packed them up last night."

"We ?" Georgie asked.

"Me, er I, sorry." Ty had been with her the whole time, they had talked about his favorite clothes and stuff, she kept several things like her favorites as reminders. She also kept his boots, signature leather jacket, sunglasses and helmet.

"I could have done that Amy or been here to help honey."

"It's ok Lisa, I needed to do it, the folded stuff was easier than the worn stuff. It all smells like him" she said breaking down a bit and trying to maintain control.

During their get togethers both Lisa and Georgie had gotten used to Amy's short bouts of melancholy and gave her a second to reign in her emotions. It seemed that she did better without the hugs and reassurances and soon was back at the table.

"Georgie, what colleges have you chosen to apply at ?" Amy asked taking a bite of a cookie while peeking over at Lyndy playing quietly with one of her many horsies.

They didn't hear Lou start up the steps, Amy had left the door open and Lou stopped for a second hearing Georgie talking.

"Why do I have to go to college ? Why can't I come with you, you never went to college, at least if you were here I'd have you when I got home every day."

"Georgie, we've been through this a million times, you have to go to college sweetheart." Amy said reaching over to run her hand lovingly down Georgie's hair. "You know I've spoken to Dan Blocker, the admissions rep at Colorado State and told him about you. He's an old friend of mine. He'd love for you to apply."

"Colorado ? That's so far."

"It's not that bad Georgie, there are planes to visit and you can take Phoenix and Checkers with you, it's the best equine program in North America."

"I'll pick a college after you pick, maybe I can be near you and stay with you."

"That's a decision you should be making with your folks Georgie and wouldn't you miss Heartland and everybody, they're your family Georgie ?" Amy asked. "look, we can talk and Skype and we'll visit, summers and holidays."

"It won't be the same without the hugs" Georgie whispered.

"You have your mom and Lisa and Grandpa for hugs, "and Wyatt ?" She finished with an eye brown raised and a smile.

"Not the same and you know it" she said blushing and smiling.

"Hey there's the smile I love" Amy said "can you tell us anything about the movie you saw last night ?"

"Uhmmmm, it was dark, there were zombies" Georgie said the blush on her face deepening "Ok stop".

"Yeah, Ty and I, I can't tell you how many movies were just dark", a wistful smile playing at her lips.

"Have you looked into colleges near Vancouver or maybe NY ?"

"What would be the point Amy, it's not like they would make time for me" Georgie said.

"That's not fair Georgie, they're your parents, they only want what's best for you."

"Doesn't seem that way" she whispered. "I wish you were my mom."

"Come on Georgie, let's not do this Ok, I have to go away in a few days and I want to spend time with you smiling, how about a trail ride later ?"

"I have to practice" Georgie said.

"Then let's do that."

"What am I supposed to do without a coach ?"

"Oh, that reminds me, I made a list and spoke with a few of the local coaches. You should talk to your mom about them and visit them, have a lesson or schooling session and see which you like."

Lou seeing an opportunity and being somewhat shell shocked by what she'd heard from her daughter, kicked the step twice and continued up the stairs.

"Hey Mom" Georgie said as Lou hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek.

"Sit down Lou, tea ?"

"Maybe some water, I'll get it Amy." Lou said heading to the fridge.

"Mom, Amy put together a list of jumping coaches to try out."

"You should probably take care of that soon, not sure who's got spots and you'll need to book arena time for the winter, I doubt Val or Paula would be too receptive at this stage to Georgie and Phoenix jumping at their places."

"What are these numbers ?"

"Oh, the first is their normal rate and behind the slash is what they'll charge as a favor to me." Amy answered.

"Weekly ?"

"Sorry Lou, that's per session figuring three a week."

"$1200 a week plus the arena ?"

"The reduced cost of a world class trainer Lou, you could of course do it yourself." Amy said digging at her sister.

"You know that I don't have" Lou started and looking over at Georgie.

"You don't have what Lou, the money ?" Amy asked holding back the words "or the time."

"Forget it, we'll take care of this, I'll cut my trip short and come back to see and interview the coaches and I'll talk to Peter. When are you leaving to your last two interviews or whatever they are ?"

"They're not interviews Lou, I have any of these four jobs I want, I'm just going to sit down and check comfort levels. Friday for Garrett's place for 5 days and then to Edmonton, Whispering Pines, about 2 weeks all told and then I'll decide."

"Must be nice to have that many offers to consider" Lisa said.

"I had others, these are the four that interested me the most, I have no desire to work for Val, Hillhurst, Westfield's or any of these" she said holding up a small stack of letters and emails she had printed out.

"You could have stayed close by ?"

"No Georgie, I have to go" Amy whispered.

"You don't you know, you're just being stubborn" Lou said walking over to Lyndy.

"I do Lou, you see, you just walked through Ty."

"What ?" Lou exclaimed looking over. "Stop, that's not right"

"Just kidding" Amy said smiling as Georgie and Lisa started to laugh.

After two planned and two unplanned stops Amy finally turned off the highway on a rural road to her destination.

"You're back I see, where have you been anyway ?"

"Watching Georgie try out a new coach"

"Ty, she's not your responsibility anymore."

"I know, she reminds me of you jumping."

You just watched me jump in Antwerp and do liberty work at Renard's".

"I know, I don't like the way those guys look at you Amy"

"Not your concern anymore either Ty and I have no interest in any of them."

"So what's this place like ?"

"Rescue and rehab center I would have to restart and build up" Amy said.

"Oh, the place you asked me about, Whispering something"

"Whispering Pines, yes, the offer is intriguing."

"I remember, sorry I was an ass about that"

"Water under the bridge Ty"

She listened to the directions app and slowed down to turn as she drove a short ways down the road leading her small family and trailer under a sign marked "Whispering Pines" and up to a very nice, though somewhat in need of some polish, log home with a welcoming porch covered in hand made and comfortably worn furniture and a small family, remarkably similar to but still different from Heartland.

Several weeks before Ty left to his last conference, Amy noticed an interesting ad in the Hudson Equestrian. A family named Boucher was looking to reopen and revitalize their ranch. It had served as an Equine Rescue, Rehab and Retraining center up until a little over a year or so ago when the grandson of the owner passed. She contacted them after the whole parcel gift, we can't afford anywhere near the down payment on a house incident.

She learned that the owner's son and daughter in law had died tragically in a car crash several years before and the grandson returned to take over the ranch and care for his grandmother with his young newlywed wife and baby daughter.

Tragically, the son too passed, ignoring some stomach pain early on, when he finally did go to a doctor they discovered an advanced stomach cancer. He went pretty fast apparently.

The ad stated that they were looking for the right person or a couple to come in and partner with the family for an equity stake in not only the business but the land as well. The right choice was someone familiar with rescue and retraining who would restart the center and build it back up. They wanted the daughter in law to be a part of it but she would have to be trained in the business.

Amy approached Ty with the plan and idea that they could own half a 750 Acre ranch in what seemed to be a relatively short time if they were successful and Amy just knew they could be. A whole new start for them, their own business like their dream and rescuing and retraining horses.

Ty had a million excuses which to Amy all came down to the same thing. If he gave up his freedom with this deal he was stuck at home. No more saving the world, adventures on the prairie with Scott and Cass, conferences, clinics or anything else and full time husband and father just didn't appeal to him.

So now it was Amy, Lyndy and Spartan who drove up to the house as a smiling and waving young girl and what was obviously her grandmother came down the steps to welcome them into their home.


	4. AfterTyme - Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Giselle Carmichael Boucher was 72 years old and looked no older than 60. She had lived on this land since the day she was born, married here, and had a son here. Robert Boucher, her husband of 46 years died in a tragic car accident along with their only child, a son and their daughter in law 8 years before. Soon after, her grandson, Jason, a Head Wrangler at a large rodeo returned and took over the ranch and the horse rescue business. With him came his young pregnant wife, Rosalie, 18 years old.

About a year an a half ago it was discovered that Jason had stomach cancer, it was bad and he died two months later from complications in surgery. Rosalie was three months pregnant.

Amy was all smiles as Giselle, who everyone called Ella, came down the stairs and wrapped her arms around her. "It's good to meet you in person Amy, I hope the trip wasn't too bad".

"It was fine Ella, thank you" Amy said opening the door and unsnapping Lyndy.

"Oh Amy, she's beautiful and look at that smile, here, let me take her while you get Spartan out, it's Spartan right ?"

"Yes it is, but who is this pretty young lady ?" Amy asked walking backwards and looking down at an 8 year old girl in jeans, a flowered pull over shirt and runners, She had long straight, shining brown hair and blue eyes."

"I'm Charlotte, I have blue eyes like you, and my daddy, can I pet your horse ?"

Amy smiled at the young girl,"Well Charlotte, I'm Amy, your eyes are beautiful and if it's Ok with your mom and Grandma you can even ride him."

"Grandma can I can I" Charlotte asked as Amy opened the trailer gate and walked inside. She had Spartan follow her outside, then smiled and turned Spartan to face both Ella and Charlotte.

"Spartan would you like to say hello ?"

Spartan saw Amy's hand motion and nodded up and down. "Good boy, Spartan this is Ella and Charlotte Boucher" she said and a second later Spartan dropped one leg, bent the other and bowed.

Ella's smile went from ear to ear and Charlotte was beside herself with joy, clapping and laughing. "Come on Charlotte" Amy said leading her forward as Spartan bent down towards the little girl.

"Let him smell your hand sweetheart, just hold it up like this" Amy said showing her what to do. Spartan sniffed twice and Amy took Charlotte's hand and placed it on his muzzle.

"He's wonderful Amy" Ella said "what shall we do with him, we have a stall set up in the barn with our four or we've kept up the paddocks and the closer meadows."

"A paddock would be great coming out of the trailer, any one I guess ?"

"Take your pick" Ella said "yes sweetheart, that's my ear, she's a very happy baby Amy".

"She is" Amy said leading Spartan to the nearest paddock and letting him go after checking the trough and grabbing some hay from the truck for him. Charlotte had run off to steal an apple from the table inside and Amy smiled and let her feed it to him.

Amy turned as the porch door opened and she looked up to see a beautiful brown haired woman walk out the door and onto the porch carrying a baby just a bit bigger than Lyndy.

Amy walked over smiling and then stopped somewhat taken aback as the woman looked up from her child, Rosalie Boucher had deep dark emerald green eyes.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie but everyone calls me Rosie and this young man is Jared."

Amy heard her but was lost momentarily staring in to this stunningly beautiful woman's face who's eyes haunted her heart, "Sorry" she said composing herself. "Amy Fleming, so glad to meet you Rosalie and you little guy, how handsome you are." Jared had the same colorings and features as his sister, their eyes could have been Amy's or Lyndy's.

"Why don't we all go inside and settle these little ones and we can get your stuff in a bit Amy." Ella said walking towards the house with Lyndy in her arms.

Amy followed and held the door for Charlotte and Rosie and soon they were having tea or milk and cookies at the small kitchen table, Jared and Lyndy playing happily in the playpen.

They had an enjoyable hour at the table, Amy held Jared for a time and he seemed thrilled with her and he and Lyndy played well together. When the infants laughed together it was wonderful and for the first time in a long time Amy felt happy and at home.

Amy was to stay in the room she would have, the master bedroom. They had done some work on the house a few years ago, the kitchen had been updated as were the house bathrooms of which there were 2 ½, making it a luxury residence by Heartland terms. The roofs on all three main structures was done right before Jason got sick.

"Ella, I can't take your room, it's not right" Amy protested.

"Good, because this room's empty and has been for years, I was never comfortable here after Robert. It's perfect for you with the crib but you said you like to write at night and it's nice sitting next to that stove."

"I have a rocker that would fit perfectly and a bathroom of my own with a claw foot soaking tub, would you look at that"

"You have to share the tub Amy or the deal's off".

"Our ranch house has one bath, 5 bedrooms, pretty insane" Amy said "you're welcome to the tub anytime Rosie."

"Are you tired Amy, would you like a nap ?" Ella asked.

"Well, if one or more of you are up to it I'd love to take Lyndy for a stroll and see the barns, she's up and I'd like her outside a bit."

"Let's do that then, the Glantzer's will be here soon and you can meet them."

While they got the kids checked and changed and into their strollers Amy learned that the Glantzer Brothers, Ezra and Thomas worked at the ranch after school keeping things manageable. They mowed, seeded and mulched, cut the hay and did modest repairs, in winter they helped with the snow. They also kept the cars going. In exchange Ella, who was a retired high school teacher, tutored them and boarded their horses.

Since the ranch was technically closed Amy had planned to make a list of what needed to be done and get it prioritized, she had also planned to work and get to know the Boucher family and see what it was like to work and live with them.

They had two 12 stall barns, one kept up and one not, but both were solid structures. The family had 4 horses and two boarders, the Glantzer brothers horses and hopefully Amy would bring at least three plus Monty and maybe Pogey. Amy noted that the horses were well cared for and appeared healthy, the barn they used which they called the family barn was clean and well maintained.

The second barn, which they called the rescue barn needed some work but Amy estimated only two or three days solid work to get it back up to useable, not bad.

There was a well stocked and tooled workshop and a very nicely setup leather shop.

Thankfully the ranch had two round pens, a 50 ft and a 70 ft. Amy felt that the pens should get a few extra rails to raise the line of sight above the horses direct gaze but the rails were sound and the gates easily operated.

The paddocks were neat and the grass kept manageable. She noted ample variety in weeds and wild flowers in the meadows. The ranch owned a slightly under maintained tractor as well as a haybine and had two well maintained pickup trucks each with a plow.

Amy was surprised that they owned a six horse trailer with a sleeper and although it needed to have a cracked axle replaced she was thrilled to see it. They had a very nice 4 horse trailer but nothing smaller. This would be something they needed quickly.

Overall Amy was happy with the state of what she would have to work with. The second barn would be a project that could be done over time, but she felt that with some steady repair work, sandblasting, sealing and paint the ranch would be just fine.

All of this was of course relevant but what Amy found even more important was the fact that through the week she felt comfortable, she loved the Boucher's homey style. Ella was a strong woman, smart, hard working and proud. She wanted this to happen.

Amy and Rosie became fast friends, both understood each other's predicament and set it aside. They were there for each other through momentary melancholy moments with a squeeze of the hand or a hug but didn't belabor the issue. They were comfortable with each other's parenting styles and with each other's kids and Charlotte fell in love with Amy. She loved horses and seeing Amy work with them or do liberty work with Spartan. She shadowed Amy all day, every day, helping as she could, listening and asking questions. Amy fell in love with her too, she took Charlotte on trail rides and gave her several riding lessons and found Charlotte a capable rider for her age. Both Rosie and Amy still breast fed their babies in the evenings and mornings and pumping for the rest. They were both determined to try for the magical year, both babies were doing well sleeping though the night so they sat together for their evening feeds and at the breakfast table in the morning feeding their charges together and bemoaning infant teeth to each other.

The food was simple and well prepared, they fed the kids at the table each dinner and lunch, side by side in high chairs and Amy and Lyndy seemed to meld very well as part of the family. The area was as beautiful as that around Heartland and the trails breathtaking and new to her. Both the Boucher women loved riding, joking around and genuinely enjoyed each other's company. They sat together by the fire in the living room at night talking or reading the local paper. One thing different about here than at Heartland was where Jack didn't allow people to gossip, Ella and Rosie gossiped about everyone and Ella had dirt and the lowdown on every person within 50 miles extending into Edmonton. Some nights they spent relaxing on the porch watching the stars light up as the stunning sunsets over the mountains disappeared. Rosie as it turned out was a very good guitar player and surprisingly Ella had been a fan of Grandma Lyndy and actually had two of her albums. One night as Rosie started fooling around on the guitar Amy started singing and soon they discovered they were able to put together a pretty solid three part harmony.

True to her plan Amy worked hard everyday, she and Rosie, Ella and the boys made repairs, they shared the babysitting duties amongst the women which felt way better than asking someone to babysit. They kept the kids close while they worked and took frequent short breaks to deal with them. They spent an entire day getting the tractor running. Amy swapped out the alternator, replaced the battery and they checked the seals and lubed all the hydraulics. They started it up and moved a pile of dirt to cheers of the Glantzer boys who had another tool to use.

"You two understand that just because you can move a manure pile or a stack of hay in 5 minutes doesn't mean you get the next 90 minutes off ?" Amy said looking at the boys.

"Yes Ma'am" they droned as a smirking Ella looked on.

One day they all took turns getting the family barn stall doors reset, balanced and repaired.

"I expect you two to keep these in good repair, you should never have to struggle to open a stall" Amy said.

"Yes Ma'am" they droned.

"Ok, first, I'm Amy, not ma'am, and I'm not asking you to geld a steer or ride a bronc, just tighten a screw every now and then."

They also dealt with tack, they sorted those pieces that were fine, in need of repair or needed to be pulled apart for spares or rebuilt with new leather. They cleaned and oiled everything. Amy did farrier duties on the Boucher horses, rasped and cleaned their hooves and re-shoed one horse altogether.

Every day Amy had one of them take her on a trail ride to their favorite place. She listened to them talk about this place and what it meant to them and listening to Ella on her last day was amazing.

"I was born in that room of yours Amy and gave birth to my son there. I think we made him up on this ridge I'm taking you too" Ella said like an old friend. "We can't have secrets with each other if this is going to work Amy"

"We made Lyndy in our loft, I can't tell you when though, we were newlyweds, we had a lot of sex."

"Sounds like that wasn't a problem."

"No, that wasn't a problem, definitely not." She laughed

"Inside or outside ?"

Amy thought for a second and then realized what she was being asked and smiled, "oh, outside on a trail ride picnic, it was perfect".

"You're first ?" Ella asked and then chuckling "and no, I wouldn't tell you either".

"You're sweet Ella, my one and only, maybe, ever I guess" said answered softly.

"Give it some time Amy, Rosie hasn't gone out yet."

"We talked about it, I'm certainly not thinking about it, it scares me"

They rode quietly along trails that Ella knew well. Amy listened to her stories and her love for this place.

"I'm a Carmichael, Whispering Pines has been a Carmichael Ranch since they cleared the land in 1879."

"Heartland was settled in 1848."

"Imagine that."

"Samuel Bartlett, my mom was a Bartlett, Grandpa had only one real son and well" Amy said tearing up. "I always though if I had a son I'd name him Bartlett and call him Bart, a good cowboy name."

"I noticed you left me for last, you have something to say to me Amy ?"

"I promised I would give myself some time Ella, but is this place shutting myself away ?"

"You know Amy, the more successful we are the more people we'll need, I've seen this place crowded."

"What happened at home Amy, I mean aside from Ty of course, most women in your situation and with a baby would just stay home ?"

Over the next 20 minutes Amy walked Ella through the good and the bad and the just weird events over the last two years of her life, towards the end with the barn back in sight she sighed "He never got it through his thick scull that to us, Lyndy and I, that …. he made our world perfect by being home with us, we didn't need or want the superhero. It should be a crime for parents to be able to do what they did to Ty. I thought I fixed him, cured his wanderlust and his desire to flee, I guess now, Heartland makes me think that somehow I failed him. What were they thinking ?"

"It's Ok to be angry at life sweetheart, and at Ty" Ella whispered.

"Oh Ella, what am I going to do, I loved him so much he's in my head all the time" Amy cried tears flowing down her face. Spartan stopped and turned his head.

"I'm sorry boy" Amy said patting his neck "We're so close he feels my emotions so deeply. Sorry, he stops when I get like this, he knows I can't pay attention."

They brushed, fed and stalled Spartan and Cotter, one of the Boucher horses. Amy learned that he was called Cotter because the stripe down his muzzle actually resembled a cotter pin.

They fed the rest of the horses as well and Amy watched Ella make the mix adding the herbs and infusions to their feed. She had met the ranch vet and received copies of their CBC blood reports and adjusted the feed of each of the horses to their specific need.

"They're getting more and more antibiotic resistant and there are infection and bacterial strains coming in that defy straight antibiotic and standard drug treatment. The healthier we keep them the less they cost in the long run, and this is way cheaper than a vet call and I was married to one." Amy taught.

"We'll do it your way Amy."

"I do way better when people do things my way Ella so thanks for that." She said smiling and then putting her arm around the older woman's waist and walking towards the house "let's see what you two cooked up for my last supper."

Dinner was a leg of lamb with new potatoes and green beans. It was as all the food here was, well seasoned, homestyle and tasty.

"Why don't you have a garden ?" Amy asked

"We did and Rosie has a green thumb, we'll start it up again next spring I guess." Ella said looking at Rosalie who nodded as her mouth was full.

"Cows, chickens, goats ? A dog ?"

"I'd love a dog" Charlotte mentioned to no one and all three women smiled.

"We've had those over the years" Ella said, "well not cows for a while".

"This is a large ranch not to have a herd of something."

"We were part of a cattle coop for years but we lost family and well" Ella told her.

"It's good relatively easy money" Amy said.

"How long is your ride home tomorrow Amy ?" Rosie asked.

"Figure between 5 to 6 hours depending on traffic. It's a straight 3 and ½ without the trailer, horse and Lyndy though."

"Charlotte, you've been awful quiet tonight, are you feeling ok ?" Ella asked.

"I don't want Amy to go." She huffed.

"Charlotte sweetheart, we talked about this on our ride before, I have to go back to Heartland."

"I know but Gran told me how important it is to vote and I vote no" she announced.

Amy smiled "I'll keep that in mind when I decide sweetheart."

"Then keep this in mind, being with you is the first time I've felt normal since, well, since…." Rosie stammered trying not to cry.

"Please don't Rosie, then I'll cry and Ella" Amy said her throat sore and closing up.

A second later Jared let out a stream of gibberish and then giggled which made everyone laugh.

"So that would be three and a quarter votes for you to come back Amy, in case you're keeping track." Ella said sniffing.

Later that night, Amy closed her journal and the small night light. As she was dozing off her door opened a drop and she watched as Charlotte snuck in, walked over to her bed and climbed up in front of her. Amy smiled and put her arm around the small girl who had shadowed her all week and fell asleep.

Soon after Amy opened her eyes as the door opened again and Rosie peeked in. She snuck in for a second and looked smiling at her daughter in Amy's arms. Amy pulled up the blanket behind her. Rosie smiled as she crawled in behind her and closed her eyes.

Amy looked over at the small chair by the stove.

"Good night Ames"

"Good night Ty and please don't sit there watching me sleep."


	5. AfterTyme - Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So have you made a decision ?"

Amy startled, " You need to stop that when I'm driving Ty, it's not just me in here"

"Sorry"

"It's fine just be more aware please"

"So what's it going to be ? Will my daughter be bilingual ?"

"That's one of the two I'm considering"

"Renard's place was pretty nice, all those flowers, Lyndy would love it."

"You can wait to hear with everyone else. I'll show everybody all the pictures one night and then I'll give them my decision. I don't want to see you there."

"I'll just listen in."

"Ames"

"Not now Ty, whatever that Ames is leading to, it's water under the bridge my love."

Amy pulled into Heartland a little before 1:00 in the afternoon. Jack, Lisa, Tim, Georgie and Mitch gathered to meet the truck and the trailer as it pulled up to the barn.

"Welcome home Amy" Lisa called out coming over to give her a hug and a kiss and get Lyndy out of her car seat.

"Thanks Lisa" Amy said as she turned to hug her grandfather. "Hi Grandpa, I've missed you. Garret send his regards"

"So you've seen all four, I guess you'll be spending some time on the trails this week" Jack said putting his arm around her shoulder as Georgie led Spartan out.

"I'd like to do some of that riding with you and Lisa if you have the time, how are we fixed for winter ?"

"I'd say we're doing pretty good. Caleb came back when you left though he didn't show up today not surprisingly and Mitch has been handling the fence line."

"And Dad ?"

When Jack's silence became awkward she frowned "Really Grandpa, you should kick him the hell out."

"Kick who the hell out ?" Tim asked.

"You. You're not too busy to be here to see me, grab a quick lunch and then head off without doing a stitch of work. Winter's coming you know."

"Well I have students this afternoon and I've been overseeing the fence line work."

"You've been what ?" Mitch asked incredulously.

"It takes time to go over your work and tighten off the fencing after you."

"Seriously Tim, you are so full of it" Mitch said "the fences are fine".

"So which of these fancy jobs are you going to take ?" Tim asked wheeling one of Amy's bags to the barn doors.

"You'll find out when everyone else does. Lisa how about dinner at the house for everyone on Wednesday and dessert in the loft so I can show the pictures."

"Fine with me, Lou gets back on Wednesday."

"That's why I'm waiting, I don't want to go over it again."

"Amy, Spartan in the stall or out."

"Out with the family in the meadow Georgie, thanks."

Amy spent the next couple hours alone in the loft with Lyndy. After getting a wash set up and set aside for later she sat and played with Lyndy until she started nodding and Amy let her down for a nap. After reading and thinking about too many things, she lay down herself and closed her eyes until she heard a familiar tone from her iPad.

"Well it's not me"

"I know it's not you, probably not from Mongolia either, now hush"

Amy hit the Skype button and a second later she was staring at a picture that raised her spirits and bought a smile to her face.

"Hey Amy, sick of me yet ?"

"Oh Rosie, it's so great to see your face."

"Yours too."

"How's Charlotte ?"

"Pouty, Ella too, how can we miss you so much ?"

"I miss you all too, from the second I drove away."

"Amy, have you ?"

"Please Rosie, I need a few days. I'll tell you this, it's down to two."

"And we're one of them ?" she asked anxiously

"And you're one of them"

"Then that's enough for now but I promise you Amy Fleming…." Rosie started and stopped.

"Who are you talking to Momma ?"

"Amy"

"Hi Amy, are you home, is Spartan Ok"

"We're all great Charlotte and all at Heartland".

"I miss you Amy."

"I miss you too sweetheart, who's going to help me feed all the horses ?"

"I can come and help"

"You have to stay with mom and Gran for now I think and help them."

"Charlotte, time for reading" Amy heard Ella call out.

"Here you are, oh hi Amy, get home safe ?"

"We're great Ella, nice easy drive."

"Glad you called, it was good seeing you, now you have reading little one, say good bye to Amy and come on."

"Bye Ella bye Charlotte, I'll talk to you both soon."

Amy stayed on and chatted with Rosie for 45 minutes until Amy's yawning became incessant.

"I wish you were here Rosie"

"You just want another Charlotte Rosie sandwich."

"It was nice Rosie" she said her eyes drooping.

"You sleep well Amy, we'll talk later"

"Love you Rosie" Amy said in a yawn reaching for the disconnect and pushing the iPad away.

Watching the screen go blank Rosalie whispered, "I love you too Amy".

The next few days went by uneventfully, Amy and her Grandfather got back into their winter rhythm of patching, filling, tightening, replacing, sealing and painting. Amy ate dinner with the family every night. She put up with her father's endless bantering stoically and when each night turned into a war or words between him and her Grandpa she excused herself.

There were two changes to her after dinner routine that made her happy. The first was the the addition of Lisa and Georgie each night for night check and some quiet time after, the chance to be together seemed to weigh heaviest on those two.

Amy went up to the loft each night, worked on her pictures, a separate project that she was researching, having a conversation every now and then with Ty and the second difference in her routine, a pillow chat with Rosalie about their day. Amy made sure to speak with Ella and Charlotte everyday as well. They were patient knowing that tomorrow was the day and seeing them say goodbye everyday broke her heart. She had a long talk with Lara on Tuesday and also spoke with Renard and Garret.

At her grandfather's insistence, Amy volunteered to pick Lou up from the airport Wednesday morning, she had taken an early flight and they made small talk for a bunch of the time back until Lou changed the subject.

"So, tonight's the night for the big reveal, feel free to give me a preview."

"Sorry Lou, you'll have to be patient like everyone else."

"You know I assume ?"

"It really wasn't much of a decision for me."

"I'll miss you"

"We hardly see each other Lou, we'll probably end up talking more this way and there is visiting."

"I know, Heartland won't be the same without you Amy."

"Sometimes change is good and brings out the best in us Lou."

"When did you get to be such a philosopher ?"

"The day Jim drove up and told me my husband was found dead."

"What do you want Amy ?"

"I want to step out and accomplish something that I can call mine, I'm tired of asking permission to do things and have my wants and desires decided upon by others."

"And you feel we did that to you"

"I assume you remember the Hanley auction Lou ?

"Of course"

"I was 20 years old and not only did I not have enough money to buy those 5 horses I had to ask permission and it's only because Grandpa felt bad that we saved them. Had he not stepped up those horses would have been slaughtered for less that $400 a head and there was nothing I could have done about it."

"Why didn't you say anything before Amy ?"

"I know it hurts to hear this Lou but I really thought by now I'd be running the ranch and not asking permission to have a business or have enough for a house or a piece of land. Maybe I should have done that back after Europe, bought that ranch, maybe on our own land Ty would have been happier staying home and working with me more."

"That wasn't us"

"No, it was me" Amy whispered "I couldn't hold him back from what he wanted so badly to do. I gave him permission to let his Borden gene take him away. It's not a wanderlust gene like Grandpa says, or Ty thought, I've come to realize that it's a dissociative gene. The gene allows him to rationalize his absences. Brad rationalized that his disappearances off gambling or whatever hurt the family but if he hit one they'd live good for a time. Ty rationalized his absences as doing good for the world and in turn Lyndy and I. He disassociated himself from us.

"You've given this a lot of thought it seems"

"Long nights Lou"

"Amy, it seems like this is all my fault"

"It's not and I knew you would take it that way but you shouldn't. There is no fault in all this, it's like a case of bad timing and circumstance all around."

"What can I do to make my part right ?"

"You need to get together with Grandpa now and prove to me that the ranch will be viable without me here."

"And if we can't ?"

"Then you'll write a check to make that happen and so will Grandpa but I think you both can because the money has to be somewhere, more cows, boarding and a personal investment of money from both of you, and time on your part".

"Amy my money and time is"

"Stop, I don't want to hear it Lou, I really don't, you will keep Heartland alive and viable or I will kick you out and take it back"

"Amy !"

"What, you want to tell me your money is tied up ? I don't care. "What kind of life is that anyway Lou, you want to explain it to me ? You're away all the time and you don't actually have money apparently because you throw it after the dream. Do you realize that what you are doing to your daughters is exactly what Dad did to us ? You left Lou, I was 8 and you were gone and Katie and Georgie will be just like us, sisters but never real friends. They're not together and unlike us Georgie's strong mom and sometimes Katie's is in NY.

"We're friends Amy"

"You weren't here for me Lou, when I needed you the most you were gone, you fit me into your schedule between Georgie and Katie and New York."

"This, what I'm doing now will guarantee my children….."

Cutting her off Amy said "What money ?, an easy life ?, you think that's what Georgie wants, I'm sure you can get Katie to go along with it, she's still young, but this is an amazing time in Georgie's life and you're not taking advantage of it. She's turning into a wonderful, caring, responsible and mature young woman and you're around to see glimpses and sputters of it."

"You raise your daughter"

And then cutting her off again Amy said "and I'll raise one of yours".

"That's not fair ! Why are we always fighting these days ?"

"Because you won't let it go."

"You're leaving Amy"

"You leave all the time Lou and have actually been gone before for 10 years or so at one point."

"It's not the same, you and I, where Heartland is concerned."

"I have to go away for awhile Lou, why is that so hard for everyone to understand."

"Moving to France is not going away for awhile."

"Not going to comment"

They drove on, the conversation turning to sister banter as they passed through Hudson to the ranch.

After lunch Amy took a trail ride with Lisa and Jack to visit the cemetery. Amy stopped to make two bouquets and Lisa helped her braid them with tall grass. Ty's grave was placed next to Marion's and Amy knelt in front of it. She took away a dying bouquet and replaced it with a fresh one and bowed her head. Soon she was shedding quiet tears as Jack and Lisa stood back and let her grieve. After a short time she moved over and repeated the process by her mother's grave. When she was done, both Jack and Lisa paid their respects and they rode off. They meandered the trails down from the meadow and Amy stopped at several places staring off, remembering private thoughts and assignations. When they reached the jumping course Amy stopped and got down. She wandered around as once again Jack and Lisa gave her some room before joining her and soon they were walking back towards the main compound.

As they approached the main house they saw a blond woman with long hair walking up the steps. She glanced over for a second and continued on to knock at the door. As they rode up Lou called out, "Amy, she's here to talk to Ty".

Amy smiled and sighed. She got down off of Spartan and patted him for a second, "I'm sorry Grandpa, do you mind ?" She said handing him the reins as he traveled on ponying Amy's mount.

"Can I help you, I'm Amy" she said to the other blond putting out her hand.

"Hi, it's good to meet you, I'm Carly."

Amy thought for a second "I'm sorry do I know you ?"

"Carly Franklin, Ty's bunkmate in BC"

"His bunkmate ?"

"Well, that sounds worse than it really is, we tag teamed in the same tent, he was on, I was off, that kind of thing."

"He never mentioned you, not surprising I guess."

"Is he around, can I speak with him."

"I guess, no and no, Ty died a few months ago."

"Oh my god, oh my god" Carly exclaimed stepping back tears coming to her eyes.

"Why don't you come inside and sit down" Amy suggested as she nodded to Lou who helped her get Carly inside and a drink of water.

After a few minutes Carly seemed to calm down "I'm sorry it was such a shock."

"I know just what you mean"

"I'm sorry, of course you do, I'm so sorry."

"Thanks, was there a reason you were stopping by ?"

"Uh yes I'm sorry, I wanted to know if he'd made a decision about Botswana."

"Botswana ?"

"The interview in Vancouver, the nature preserve ?"

"My husband wasn't the most open communicator in the world, would you mind ?"

"Ty came to Vancouver a few months ago for two meetings with Vets without Borders about accepting a position with the Botswana Wildlife Department working with the nature preserves. He must have mentioned it, it was a family position, house and everything, 1 year contract with an extension if it worked out."

"Hmmmm, starting and stopping when ?"

"Well that's why I came by, well one reason anyway, the dates were flexible, we haven't been able to reach him, which I guess under the circumstances. Look I'm sorry about all this, I'll let them know"

"That he's unavailable" Amy said standing. "It was interesting meeting you Carly, thanks for stopping bye. What was the other reason ?"

"Oh, I was going to give Bob a hand for a few days."

"And he didn't tell you about Ty ?

"No and I don't know if he knew about the offer we made to Ty."

"He can join that club I guess."

Lou how long has Lyndy been down ?"

"I'd say 45 minutes"

"Text me when she gets up and I'll come fetch her"

"Ok Amy"

"Carly I have some things to take care of, I'm sorry, Lou can see you out ?"

"Of course Amy"

"It was nice meeting you Carly"

"You too Amy and I'm sorry, he was special"

Amy headed back to the barn and stood beside Jack and Lisa as they brushed down the horses and got them some feed.

"Who was that young woman Amy ?" Jack asked.

"Carly, Ty's bunkmate in BC a few months ago. Apparently here to find out if Ty was going to accept a position in Botswana. He had two interviews while he was in Vancouver supporting his mother, without us".

"His bunkmate ? Botswana ?" Lisa said.

"Apparently the bunkmate part is not what you would think, you're on your own with Botswana. I think I'll try to rest my eyes for a bit while Lyndy's sleeping, I'll see you two at dinner, thanks for riding with me."

Lisa kissed her cheek "it was our pleasure Amy".

She hugged her grandfather close as he stroked her hair for a moment. She sniffed as she headed upstairs. After grabbing a glass of water she lay down on the couch and closed her eyes.

'Feel like talking a bit ?"

"Do I have to open my eyes ?"

"You don't actually even have to move your lips I don't think ?"

"I can hear you plain as day Ty, it's odd not to answer."

"Ames"

"You know on second thought , can we not talk about it now Ty, I need to rest a bit."

"Sure Ames, you sleep."

"I love you Ty"

"I love you too Amy."

She woke around 90 minutes later to a knocking at the door. It took her a few seconds to realize what the sound was and the "coming" as she headed over to the stair case and down to the door.

Lyndy had woken and Georgie was nice enough to stroll her over.

"That was nice of you Georgie, can you stay a bit ?"

"Sure, just waiting on dinner."

They sat and played with Lyndy and then after a time left her to play in the playpen as they sat talking about the things going on in Georgie's life. School was going Ok for her senior year but she still hadn't decided on colleges with the exception of her applications to UC and Colorado State.

"I don't want to wait anymore Amy, can you just tell me where you're going ? I promise I won't try to talk you out of it."

"Now that wouldn't be fair Georgie, you know that, you'll find out soon enough. Besides, you're like the worst secret keeper in the world, someone will ask you and you'll say "what was I supposed to do, lie ?"

"I guess."

"Help me set up for dessert and then we can walk over to the house. I need to get this load done."

15 minutes later they were walking back to the house. Georgie strolling Lyndy and Amy carrying the laundry. Once the load was set up Amy went in to join Lou, her dad, grandfather and Lyndy while Lisa finished putting the final touches on dinner.

"Is anyone expecting visitors ?" Lisa called out.


	6. AfterTyme - Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Amy was holding Lyndy and walked over to the window to see the truck pull up. "Oh my, Lisa please take her."

Lisa took Lyndy and Amy pulled on her boots and rushed out followed by everyone else.

"Amy, Amy, Amy, Amy, Amy, Amy" Charlotte cried out running across the path as Amy ran down the stairs to scoop her up then hugging and kissing her. The family

"Sorry we're late but Amy really didn't give us a lot of notice and we've got a ranch to deal with but we made it. You young lady, you must be Georgie, I'm Ella, there's a casserole in the back seat could you pop it in the oven for me please.

"Ella what ?" Amy said.

"You called me and told me that you were having dinner with your family and were going to let everyone see your choices and then you'd make your decision. You mean that wasn't an invitation ?"

"Of course it was" she said smiling and putting Charlotte down so she could wrap her arms around Ella.

"Go ahead" Ella whispered "she's scared you'll be mad."

Amy walked past her grinning and ran over to the truck where Rosalie was dealing with Jared in the back seat. "he pooped and I refuse to allow him to meet your family smelling like that" she said as Ella walked over to take the baby from her arms as Amy threw her arms around Rosie and they hugged. They stood for a few seconds holding each other and then walked arm in arm over to the family.

"Grandpa, Lisa this is Rosalie" she said as they disengaged and Rosalie looked up taking a second to pull her hair back behind her ears.

Both Lisa and Jack stared for maybe a second too long before shaking hands and exchanging pleasantries.

"Why don't we all head in and make our introductions there" Lisa said.

"I'll get some more table settings" Georgie said.

"Momma, can I show Charlotte my room ?" Katie asked.

"That's a lovely idea Katie" Lou said as they ran off together.

As they headed into the living room Ella turned to Jack "you've got a lovely ranch here Jack and you did a damn fine job raising Amy."

"I'm her father" Tim said.

"Despite all that" Ella said to Jack who laughed.

They chatted briefly before being interrupted.

"You don't think it's a bit presumptuous of you to just show up here like this ?" Tim said when they had all sat down by the fire.

"You all are going to look at pictures tonight and hear a description of salaries, percentages, titles and duties, see pretty pictures of landscapes and flowers and then a decision that one or all of you will argue with. There will be a picture of these two in a playpen which won't make this sound" she said reaching over and tickling the babies so they laughed together.

Amy who was sitting with Rosie felt Rosie's hand and took it for a squeeze, the sound of their children laughing filled the room.

"Oh my" Lisa exclaimed "that's lovely."

"They don't come with a little girl running down a path who adores her"

"Or someone who actually understands her grief, or a family who will protect her until she's ready to give it up."

"So no Tim, I don't consider this presumptuous at all" Ella concluded. "Besides I have a bribe, a starter herd of 200 beef cows coming in April. 3 sets of breeder goats and a dozen chickens. The boys rototilled and mulched the garden for winter and Rosie and Charlotte are getting the seeds going."

Amy smiled at Ella her eye's a bit moist. They wanted her, needed her.

"Dinner's ready, are we going to feed them at the table ?" Lisa asked pointing to the playpen.

"Sure, who's volunteering to hold or feed one of these two" Amy asked.

Ella wandered over to the mantle "good lord Amy, you didn't offer and we didn't ask for a picture but that is one beautiful man. Come look Rosalie".

Ella walked away and found herself alongside Lisa, she leaned in a bit and said in a low voice, "you know they say that it's always the eyes that you fall in love with first. Here, my late grandson's picture".

Lisa reached over and looked at the picture of Jason Boucher, he too had light colored brown hair like his kids and Ella, a nice dimpled smile and deep blue eyes, Amy's eyes.

Then she looked at Ella and then back at the picture handing it back.

At the table Amy sat between Jack and Rosie and held Jared on her lap as he was fed.

"I swear Amy, a stranger would think he was yours, Charlotte too maybe." Jack said.

"You like that Lyndy ?" Georgie asked, "I have no idea what it is but you don't really care do you."

"Zucchini and Blueberries, mmmmmmm, so good" Amy answered in a sing song voice.

Jack, Lisa and Ella hit it off as did Katie and Charlotte. Tim glared at everyone but didn't really start anything at the table.

Lou alternated between smiling at Georgie and Lyndy who adored her older cousins, Katie and Charlotte who were chittering away and Rosalie. As far as she could see, the electricity between her sister and this woman was palpable. Her sister ?

"Ella this stew is so good" Georgie said.

"It's moose and elk Georgie, last of the season, I'm glad you like it."

"And you use juniper berries like we do, well like Lisa does." Lou said.

"I do Lou, good palate. No one ever thought to teach this one to cook ?" Ella said nodding at Amy.

"To be fair Ella, I'm the only female in this room that can rope or wrestle a steer." Amy said.

"Better than Ty" Tim said.

"That's crossed my mind a few times lately. Grandpa, remember when he rode that bull ?"

"Ty rode a bull ?" Georgie asked

"In a rodeo" Jack answered.

"And that amazingly is not the dumbest thing he ever did" Amy added sarcastically.

"Amy !" Jack exclaimed.

"What grandpa, it's Ok for me to be mad at Ty" Amy answered back.

"I'm sorry, I guess it is" Jack murmured.

"It doesn't mean I love him any less, but this girl today, bunkmate ? Botswana ? Seriously ?"

"Would have been an adventure." Jack said.

"You see, even now you can't say what the fuck Ty, get a grip"

"Amy !"

"Sorry Grandpa, but we enabled all this crap, look, why don't I head over and get the water and coffee started, what are we doing for sleeping arrangements ?"

"Ella should be here in the guest room and she can share with Rosie or Rosie can stay on the bed in the nursery with Jared."

"Charlotte how about you ?" Amy asked.

"I can stay with Katie" Charlotte said with Katie nodding.

"How about this, you two are going to want to stay up" Ella said to Amy and Rosie. Take the baby in the Porto crib, I'll stay here for Charlotte and you and Amy can stay in Amy's apartment."

"Works for me" Amy said with Rosalie nodding in agreement.

"Good" Lisa said, "why don't you two get the babies over and we'll bring the girls. Figure 10 minutes or so".

"I'll bring your and the babies stuff over in the truck Rosie and I'll get the pie" Ella said.

"Pie ?"

"Late Northern Blueberries Jack, they're not Saskatoons but they're good."

"I'm game" Jack said as he picked up a cake and headed towards the barn.

Amy and Rosalie got the kids upstairs and while Rosalie checked and changed the kids into PJ's Amy set up a pot of coffee and a kettle of boiling water. Since the dining room table was too small to seat them all she used it along with the counter as a serving station. Dessert was served buffet style.

Lisa contrived to be last in the house with Georgie "Hey is it just me or do you see this ?"

"All I see is that for the first time since, well months, she smiled Lisa, not a cute watching Lyndy smile, a real happy to be alive smile."

"Ok, let's go or they'll think we're plotting." Lisa said getting through the screen door one handed and holding it for Georgie.

"We are plotting"

"They don't have to know that, please don't let on to Tim or Jack, think your mother's noticed ?"

"I don't even know if Amy or Rosie have noticed but what I have noticed is that Ella is awesome and Charlotte and Jared are adorable."

"Well my first impression is that I like them."

"Me too Gran, nope still doesn't quite work does it" Georgie said smiling as Lisa bumped her with her hip.

As Lisa and Georgie were about to turn into the barn a truck came down the road heading towards them and parked.

"Good, you haven't started yet" Casey said hopping out.

"Not yet Casey, Tim didn't mention, not that it's a problem" Lisa said

"Amy asked me to be here."

"Smart girl" Lisa muttered.

"I hope he doesn't act like an ass Lisa" Casey whispered.

"What are the odds of that ?" Georgie called back.

"How ?" Lisa stammered.

"Young ears gran" Georgie shot back laughing as she ran up the stairs.

They got upstairs and laid out the desserts. People helped themselves and Charlotte and Katie had cookies and milk off in the corner.

Amy was pouring herself a cup of tea and announced "Let's finish the eating part for now and we can relax on the couches and watch the pictures."

She sat down on the couch and put her tea down on the side table. A few seconds later, Lisa and Jack both smiled as Charlotte walked over to climb onto her lap. "You should sing a song Amy."

"Just me ?"

"You and Momma and Gran."

"We don't have a guitar sweetie, maybe tomorrow."

"Momma has her guitar in the truck. She never goes anywhere without it."

"I'll get it" Georgie said heading to the stairs.

"I'll come with you Georgie, we need the portacrib for Jared and Rosie's suitcase." Amy said heading down with her.

"They're nice Amy."

"None of that Georgie detecto vibe ?"

"Nope, they're clean."

They did the shift in three trips including Rosie's suitcase and the large diaper bag.

Jack and Tim argued about the right way to get the crib open until Ella snatched it away. "Enough, it's a crib not a tractor" she said pulling it open, setting the two locks and dropping in the bottom and the mattress.

"Does anything ever get done around here ?" She exclaimed walking back to the couch and sitting down near Amy as all the women in the room smiled or chuckled.

Rosalie got her guitar from the case and spent a minute tuning. Without a second thought she walked over and sat down on the floor right in front of Amy her back between Amy's legs.

Georgie grinned at Lisa for a second.

Lou looked between the two of them.

"Which of our two hits should we do ?" Rosie asked.

"Charlotte ?" Amy asked.

"The one where you and Mommy sing to each other."

"The Factory Girl" Amy said.

"You sang that with Lyndy."

"I did Grandpa"

"I was a fan of Lyndy's Jack, I was sorry when she stopped singing and well, for your loss." Ella said reaching over to squeeze his hand. Jack liked this woman, real Alberta stock.

"Give us some notes Rosie, we've got an audience" Ella said.

Rosalie played off three notes, high for her, middle for Amy and low for Ella.

"Ready ?" Rosie asked and began her dirge like strumming.

The song was sung mostly by Amy and Rosalie, Rosalie singing the girl's part and Amy the boys. Ella added a low bass to add to the dirge effect and Rosalie's guitar played a strong beat she highlighted by tapping her thumb in counterpoint against the guitar.

Rosalie began singing, the words were slow and drawn out against the hard strumming and thumb beat, Rosie's strong beautiful clear soprano brought smiles to those who didn't know what to expect.

 _As I went out walkin' one fine summer's mornin'_

 _the birds in the branches they did gaily sing_

Then all three sang in a harmony that was pitch perfect.

 _the lads and the lasses together were sportin'_

 _goin' down to the fact'ry their work to begin_

Then Amy's alto, Lou was shocked that Amy ran her hand down Rosie's head, a movement that she had seen her sister do hundreds of times to Georgie and yet …..

 _I spied a fair damsel far fairer than any_

 _her cheeks like the red rose that none could excel_

 _her skin like the lily that grows in yon valley_

 _she's my own bonnie Annie my factory girl_

The song was slow and haunting, designed to stretch the voice and Amy's and Rosie's voices rang out against the low strumming and Ella's accompanying low hum.

 _I stepped did up to her just thinkin' to view her_

 _but at me she cast a proud look of disdain sayin'_

And then with a smile as Amy put her hand on Rosie's shoulder as she sang out.

 _"Stand off me young man and do not insult me_

 _for although I am poor sure I think it no shame"_

Then Amy again.

 _"It's not to insult you fair maid I adore thee_

 _ah pray grant me one favor it's where do ya dwell?"_

And once again with a smile Rosalie sang.

 _"Kind sir forgive me it's now I must leave you_

 _for I hear the dumb sound of the factory bell"_

Then all three sang again.

 _Now love is a thing that does rule every nation_

 _good mornin' kind sir and I hope ya do well_

 _my friends and relations would all frown upon it_

 _besides I'm a hardworkin' factory girl_

And finally Amy with the ever present low bass hum from Ella.

 _Oh it's true I do love her but now she won't have me_

 _for her sake I'll wander through valley and dell_

 _and for her sake I'll wander where no one can find me_

 _I'll die for the sake of my factory girl._

The song ended abruptly, voice and guitar stopping simultaneously and the group was stunned a second before applauding and congratulating them.

"That was intense" Georgie said "and I recorded it."

"Well done you all" Jack said.

"Ok, let's get on to the pictures." Amy said grabbing her computer and then turning on the TV. Georgie turned down the lights. Rosie set her guitar in her case and returned to the floor by Amy.

Amy was up front with everything; salary, benefits, perks, the job, everything. All the while showing pictures of the facilities, residences and area all the while answering questions about this and that as she went along.

She followed the order in which she visited, Renard's Dark Horse Run first, then the trip to France and Belgium, followed by Garret's 5 Club ranch and finally up to Whispering Pines. Amy noted the reactions as the pictures went through, who would want what. There were only three votes in the room, Jack, Lisa and Georgie, that mattered to her aside from hers and the Whispering Pines clan and she knew by their reactions what their choice for her would be.

For the first three offers the reactions were what she expected and if those three were the only ones the decision would be much harder.

It seemed Tim was torn between praise for Renard's and Garret's offers financially or how her status would grow in Europe and to him status meant money.

Lisa seemed bored by Renard's which was perfectly understandable as the owner of Fairfield Stables and Garret's offer didn't seem to excite her. Her feelings towards Europe were understandable. Without saying it they knew each other well enough to know what would cloud this. If Amy and Lyndy were in Europe, she would have an easier time visiting and more importantly getting Jack to come along. Attach to that her relationship to Amy on the French team would be great for business. More though, Amy knew Lisa saw the beauty in growing up in an old world setting like was being offered Amy having lived that way herself as a child.

Lou of course fixated on Renard's and France. "Oh Amy's" thrown in here or there. Lou was more than anything a prestige hound and both of these afforded that in spades. Amy understood though that either of those positions would drive her apart from her sister. Lou's nature to compete and win would pit her against Amy because that was Lou.

Poor Georgie was lost in it all. The Andalusians, the jumping and the cowboys. She loved it all and could see being happy in any of those places.

Her Grandpa of course loved Garret's operation, at one point exclaiming "I can't imagine how different my life would have been if I had been offered something like this."

"But if wouldn't have been yours Grandpa" Amy said softly.

Charlotte and Katie sat staring with big eyes at all the pictures and both thought the French cottage was magical. Interesting to Amy were their reactions to seeing Amy jump. Amy noticed that several people picked up that Katie had no interest at all and Charlotte was beside herself.

"Would you like to jump horses sweetheart ?" Ella asked.

"Oh yes Gran, it looks like flying"

"Then we'll see come spring."

"Jumping's not cheap."

"Meaning what Tim ?" Ella snapped back holding out her hand to hold Rosie back as she had turned to him as well.

"Uhmm nothing, just a comment"

"Rosie, want to feed them and we can put them down, then we can do Whispering Pines." Amy asked.

"Yeah, this might be a good time to break" Lisa agreed "Georgie, Jack, let's get night check done."

"I'll help" Tim said

Amy and Rosalie went over to the bed behind the curtain, Amy on her side and Rosie on Ty's as they sat back against the headboards quietly feeding.

"He's out like a light, feeding on instinct" Rosie whispered.

"Her too, long days for them on a ranch" Amy replied.

Ella popped her head in at one point, "you two Ok ?"

"We're good and Lyndy's done, now all I have to do is change her and get her down."

Both kids were troopers and transferred well, they were left behind the curtains and although that in no way stopped the sound, both kids seemed to be used to normal adult conversation as they slept.

In the end Amy only wanted their reaction to Whispering Pines. Since there was no operation going on except doing upkeep and repairs, she focused her pictures on what was most important, family life and the land.

Jack and Lisa both watched Ella and Rosie swell with pride as Amy showed the pictures she had chosen of their home. A set table with home made food with Charlotte taking turns feeding the babies with Rosie. The little table and chair by the fire in her room and her claw foot tub.

She showed them pictures of the barns and told them what she would do with them. Pictures of the well maintained paddocks, work rings and round pens. She took pictures of the long untouched meadows ready and waiting for a herd and the landscapes and vistas from their trail rides. She saw her Grandfather's and Georgie's eyes light up at the views that were new and exciting. She showed pictures of the family pointing out their favorite places and secret meadows.

"Amy Fleming, how could you !" Ella whispered blushing and swatting at her hand as Amy and Rosie giggled. Rosie had taken a picture of Amy standing on the spot where Robert and Ella, well …..

"How about I make it up to you tomorrow" Amy said smiling.

"Deal" Ella agreed.

Lisa smiled knowing there was a secret story somewhere that brought her granddaughter joy. She was fine not knowing, seeing her smile was enough.

"Your spread is beautiful Ella" Lisa said reaching across to both Ella and Rosie.

"1878, I know you all were first but hell we're miles north of here." Ella extolled proudly.

"Couldn't have been easy, I wonder what drove them."

"The chance to build up and call something your own Jack" Ella said looking at Amy.

And then startling everybody and shocking Tim to silence Ella turned to Amy and was a Grandmother in every sense of the word. "Well young lady, you want to dance with someone else's horses ? Watch a bunch of men jump around on someone else's horses, start someone else's stock and have what appears to be 20 men tipping their hats and saying ma'am to you all day or do you want to do all that for yourself, on land and with a family you can call your own."

"Now wait one second I" Tim started

"Shut up Tim, this isn't a damned vote and none of us is blind, we all saw what the world thinks of Amy Fleming's talent, look at that stack over there, for once be a father and let her decide who Amy Fleming is !"

"Amy ?" Rosalie asked.

"Guess I'm moving to Edmonton" Amy announced.

"Is that us ?" Charlotte asked

"Yes sweetheart and my first order of business is to find you a jumper"

"Yay !" Charlotte exclaimed dancing around.

"That's it ? No one gets a say in anything, why are we here anyway ?"

"Tim, calm down, we were here so that Amy could show us the offers she considered and give us her decision and I for one support it whole heartedly. Congratulations and now I have another place to come for dinner on the road".

"You're welcome anytime Casey" Rosie exclaimed.

"I want to see the contract."

"Ashe is working on it dad."

"She's been an attorney for what 10 minutes ?"

"What is it you want to see Mr. Fleming", Rosalie said turning to him "we have no big salaries to negotiate, no fancy house, gardeners or servants. What we have is what she wants, our land, our love, our dreams and ourselves. We have two high school boys who help us after school, decent tools, and two barns but we've saved over 1000 horses on our ranch over the years and we can do that again. Go ahead Ella, do it, give it to her."

Ella got up and pulled two envelopes from Jared's diaper bag.

"This is my will, I had it changed and this becomes official as soon as I sign it and file it with our attorneys. It names Rosalie and Amy or their heirs as joint owners of the ranch upon my death. The second envelope is a deed to the first 100 of those acres Amy, if you want it."

"Neither are necessary Ella, really." Amy said.

"Are you crazy ?" Tim exploded.

"Jack, he has no off button, none at all ?" Casey ?" Ella exclaimed.

"I've never found one" Jack said.

"Me neither" Casey mumbled.

"Fine, no one wants my opinion, fine" Tim muttered.

"What's your opinion dad and keep it down please, babies sleeping" Amy asked.

"Gerard, nice life, good salary and you stay in Canada".

"Lou ?"

"You want Whispering Pines Amy, that's what you should do."

"Way to go Mom !" Georgie exclaimed.

"Georgie ?" Amy asked.

"Applying to every university near Edmonton tomorrow. By the way, I saw the letter to you from Colorado State. You didn't call them about me, they offered you a job."

"And I told them no and about you."

"What didn't make the list aside from the local stuff ?" Lisa asked as Amy fixed herself some more tea.

"The latest came this morning, Stewart Forrest called, he was away and didn't get my email. He offered to let me be head trainer at his facility in England, horses and jumpers."

"A couple teaching positions like Colorado State, a Ring of Fire tour, Rodeo Clinician, ranches, training facilities, some nice, some without Lyndy as if I would consider that."

"You do what's best for your family Amy."

"Being with Lyndy is the best for my family Lou, always."

The decision having been made to everyone's approval except Tim; Lisa and Jack brought out a bottle of Champagne to toast the occasion and a bottle of sparkling cider for Amy, Tim and the girls. They toasted and drank until the girls started yawning. They hugged and kissed everyone goodnight and soon they could hear Tim and Casey driving off to Big River and the crowd receding to the ranch house.

"Movie or bed talk Rosie ?"

"How about a movie, I'm not sure I'm ready for bed talk yet" Rosalie said.

"Sleepwear or as is ?" Amy asked

"Sleepwear is fine Amy, why don't you get changed and I'll get the dishes. "

Amy changed into yoga pants and one of Ty's old T shirts. She threw an old flannel over the top and headed to the couch. Rosie got changed into sweats and a pull over Henley shirt with holes.

They sat on the couch and chose The African Queen to watch and about a quarter of the way through started yawning. They agreed to give it up after a few minutes longer and made their way to the bed tucking themselves under the blanket. They turned, their heads resting about a foot from each other while they looked into each other's eyes.

"Did you have a good day Rosie" Amy said yawning.

"I had a way better night Amy, are you happy with your decision ?"

"Right now it's the only decision I could make."

"Then let's leave it at that for now, are you glad we came ?"

"I am Rosie, Lara offered to come if it would make a difference."

"That's nice I guess but it's sad your friend is so far away"

"She said she'll come and visit now that Ty doesn't have to deal with the whole jumping and Europe thing, ridiculously unsure of his place in my heart."

"I guess we have plenty of stories to tell each other, good thing we have a lifetime to do it in. Good night Amy" Rosalie drawled, closing her eyes.

"Good night Rosie" Amy answered closing her eyes.


	7. AfterTyme - Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Amy opened her eyes slowly as a finger swept across her forehead clearing her face of some stray hairs and tucking them gently behind her ear. "Ty" she thought reaching up to take and kiss the palm gently.

"Sorry Amy" Rosalie whispered "I shouldn't have."

"Rosie, I thought" she stammered.

"I know, I shouldn't have" Rosalie repeated.

"No, it's Ok Rosie, I, I can't explain" Amy began softly, her voice unsure.

"Shhh, don't be upset, Ella would say I'm in the tall weeds here too" Rosie whispered smiling at her.

"Rosie, I still see him, dream of him, how can I" Amy said the tears slowly forming.

"No, No Amy, shhh" Rosie said moving over and pulling Amy towards her and gently into her arms, shhhh, of course it's too soon, I still see Jason sometimes, it scares me and the dreams, I have them too. I don't know what this is Amy or even understand it and I doubt we have a choice in any of this but we have time, maybe a lifetime. I know I love you Amy, I can live with that for now."

"Yeah" Amy said shifting her head a bit and smiling. "You need a hat Rosie."

"What kind of hat ?"

"A cowboy hat and I'm going to buy you one later and one for Charlotte and boots for her too."

"We passed a place called Maggie's on the way in."

"That's where we'll go, lunch at Maggie's and then shopping at Maggie's."

"Must be good to be Maggie"

"It was, my best friend in high School was Soraya Duvall and her mom Maggie is well Maggie but Lou's now Maggie and we pay cost."

"Oh, Lou doesn't work at the ranch ?"

"One night we'll all snuggle near the fire at Whispering Pines and I will relay the Bartlett-Fleming-Morris-Borden Saga for the last 27 years."

"Mine needs a bath and I need a shower"

"Same here, showers for us first while they sleep, you go first Rosie, and I'll get coffee started."

They managed to each shower and get dressed before the babies woke up. Jared got up first and Lyndy woke while Jared was being fed. Amy got Lyndy changed and into a onesie and then sat down in her rocker. She looked down at her daughter and smiled as she coaxed her onto her breast. Amy smiled as Lyndy waved her hand a bit until settling it on Amy's chest.

"You're beautiful you know"

Amy looked up and was obviously not happy.

"Whoa, did I do something ?"

Amy closed her eyes "You can't do this Ty, please"

"OK, you're right, I'm sorry"

"Thank you, I don't deserve your understanding, I'm sorry."

"You deserve to be happy Amy, never forget that"

"You Ok Amy ?, you looked a million miles away" Rosalie said.

"Sorry Rosie, I got lost in a memory. Did I tell you that Lyndy was born right in this bed"

"Ella mentioned it but I hadn't thought about it till now. That's nice, you bringing this, well, home with you ?"

"Sounds nice to hear you call it home, I love this bed" Amy said looking up at Rosie and smiled, a soft loving expression on her face.

"What was that ?"

"You're beautiful Rosie" Amy said and then she smiled again as she saw the blush rise in Rosie's cheeks.

"Stop that you" Rosie said smiling as she looked back down at Jared.

A little later they knelt side by side at the tub and washed the babies who seemed to have a ball playing with each in the tub and splashing. Soon they had them out and were drying them off and trying to keep them warm.

Amy was startled out of her thoughts when the knock came.

"Damn, who's there, CAN'T DO THE STAIRS RIGHT NOW" Amy called out.

"It's Lisa, Ella and Georgie, can I use my key ?"

"Absolutely Lisa" Amy called back as they both wrapped the babies and carried them out of the bathroom. They laid the babies on the bed and started dressing them.

"So that's the bed huh ?" Ella said walking over when she hit the landing.

"Yup, made and delivered her right there" Amy said.

"So what are you thinking of taking Amy ?" Lisa asked

"The leather chair and ottoman, bed, rocker of course, stereo, crib for now, personal stuff, not sure of everything I guess. Oh, office desk and chair, journals and that stuff, the small fridges from the office maybe the big bookcase. The loft will be amazing for Georgie compared to what Ty went through. Just needs a bed."

"University of Alberta Canmore is one hour and ten minutes from your ranch Amy, almost exactly what UC is from here and without a dorm expense I can get a truck".

"Have you been invited young lady ?" Amy asked

"Well no, but, I just figured" Georgie said sheepishly.

"The Bouchers are leaving after breakfast tomorrow and we can sit down and talk all this out with Lou. You're welcome at Whispering Pines Georgie, you know I love you and would never turn you away but you and I can't make this decision without one or hopefully both of your folks."

"Dad doesn't care where I go to college and it doesn't really sound like he wants me at his place if I went to Vancouver. His words say yes but his exuberance level is zero. Oh and forget a face to face with Mom, Lou's leaving tomorrow again, something's come up."

"With or without Katie this time ?"

"I think without" Lisa said.

Amy put her head down and ran her hand over her forehead and through her hair, when she blew out a load of air Georgie understood what she was doing.

"Let it out all out coach" Georgie said smiling at the words and action that Amy had said and done with her a million times since she snuck into Heartland and Amy wouldn't let Clint take her off to foster care.

"Maybe I should ask to take her too, at least this way she and Georgie can be together and she can have some stability."

"Lou would never go for it" Lisa said.

"It's not right Lisa, it's not like she's with Lou in NY half the time, she has a nanny"

"I'm starting to feel that way myself. Don't take this the wrong way Amy but with you leaving, Jack and I caring for a pre teen is a lot of extra work."

"Ella, Rosie, you have an opinion on this ?" Amy asked.

Ella looked over at Georgie and then at Lisa and Amy, "Georgie there are two rooms upstairs pretty much like yours, you don't want the one that faces East, sunrise is a bear in that room. Katie can share with Charlotte for now. Apparently this gene didn't pass to you thankfully Amy."

"I'm technically a Crawley by the way, no genes here." Georgie added.

"Lisa mentioned that, you're a lucky girl to wind up here Georgie" Ella said.

"We were lucky too Ella" Amy said smiling at Georgie, "Ok well, Lisa see what Grandpa thinks about all this and Georgie, send out your applications."

Lisa checked her phone as it buzzed. "Charlotte and Katie are up, Jack's making them eggs."

"I have to get to school and so does Katie" Georgie said "I mucked out with Mitch Amy so you're in the clear."

"Unfortunately, Charlotte felt poorly this morning and we called her in sick" Ella laughed. "What are the plans for today Amy ?"

"Breakfast, trail ride, Maggie's with my girls, shopping, oh and finding out all about livestock someone bought without checking with me first."

"Well, to be fair, the partners want to talk to you before we finalize the cows."

"Ok then, how about you two Grandmas get this one and Katie off to school and these two to the ranch house while Rosie and I straighten up here and have a cup of coffee in peace."

"Sounds good" Lisa said and a few minutes later Amy and Rosalie were alone.

They straightened up the room, made the bed, cleared and folded the baby's clothes and when done they each poured a cup of black coffee and sat at the table.

They sipped their coffee, each in their own world until Amy inched her hand over to take Rosie's. Amy ran her thumb in a circled caress of Rosie's fingers both watching the interplay between them and feeling an electricity that neither could explain. After a short time Rosie turned her hand and stretched her palm and Amy lay her fingertips against Rosie's. Their caresses were soft and gently placed, there was no need to move forward but the desire rose in them both until mutually they pulled away sighing inwardly to themselves.

"We should get going and get on a trail, I'd love for you and Ella to see the ranch."

"Then we should go" Rosalie sighed understanding the need to move but loathe to lose the feeling she had.

Amy got up and softly kissed Rosie's head as she passed and headed over to her hat and boots. Rosie followed and pulling on her boots, reached for one of Amy's baseball caps and pulled it on. "How's that ?"

"Cute, but I'm buying you a real hat today Rosie and that's that."

"Ty wore one I assume ?"

"Nope, he owned one of Grandpa's and yes there's a story that goes with it but he wasn't a hat guy. Biker all the way through, boots and leather jacket, helmet when he rode, stocking cap in the cold.

They left the apartment and Amy locked the door on their way out. As they walked close to each other and past the quonset Jack looked up as a young man knelt at the Norton.

"Amy, this is Grant Stevens, he's thinking of buying the Norton." Jack said.

Amy walked over and shook his hand "It's a great ride, all original".

"It's a beaut for sure, well cared for too" Grant said.

"Then let's you and I get to haggling Grant" Jack said.

"Good luck Grant, ride safe" Amy said shaking his hand and walking away.

"You never got one, a motorcycle I mean" Rosie asked.'

"We talked about it but it never happened, I rode his when he was away. I guess we always thought there would be time we'd actually end up spending together but that dream disappeared, turns out in the last year we didn't spend much time together at all. We started by planning a two week trip to visit his folks in Vancouver but in the end he decided to go on his own. He out and out lied to me Rosie." Amy said tears coming to her eyes, embarrassing her.

Rosie waited patiently for her to pull herself together, seeing Amy like this broke her heart and all she wanted to do was pull her into her arms and soothe her pain.

"I'm sorry Rosie, you shouldn't have to" Amy said her head down and shaking.

"Don't you dare Amy Fleming, I'm here for you, always, do you understand me ? I love you and that doesn't come with strings attached. Now get your shit together and let's get on with our day."

Amy smiled and reached over to squeeze Rosie's hand for a second and looked into her eyes. "Come on then Rosie, let's go."

They came into the mud room and kicked off their boots, Amy hung her hat and they walked into the living room to sit with the family.

Amy sat next to Rosie on the couch. Charlotte was drawing and Ella was talking with Jack, Lisa and Lou.

"Dad been around ? Amy asked.

"He was here early and went out with Mitch to work the fences." Jack said.

"Imagine that" Amy commented wryly.

"Stop picking on him Amy" Lou said.

"Why Lou ? He's lazy, belligerent and full of undeserved self importance and I'm tired of it."

"Just try to cut him some slack, he's upset to be losing you and he's changed."

"Oh that's right, dad thought he was sick and had a come to Jesus moment and apologized to mom so all should be forgiven, it would be just like him to think my moving ahead with my life is all about his feelings."

"So I assume you'll be taking Spartan and Harley, what others are you thinking about ?" Jack asked changing the direction of the conversation..

"Chance, Pal, maybe some others, Monty and Pogey, we'll talk about it."

"Pal is Shane's horse." Lou said.

"Shane is attending UA Canmore Lou, he asked me to bring Pal where he can ride, he's an hour from the ranch and misses it and I miss him."

"I know, Georgie's mentioned the distance twenty times since last night" Lou said.

"It would be nice if they became friends, Shane and Georgie" Jack said.

"It would be nice if they met" Amy added.

"'I'm sorry, Shane ?" Ella asked.

"Lou and I have a half brother, Shane. Dad and Miranda hooked up when he left. They had a brief thing and in a drunken drug filled stupor, made him. Miranda threw Dad out when she realized, cleaned up her act and 12 years later Dad found out he had a son. Of course that worked for a time but they've had a blow out and haven't spoken in years."

"He's some piece of work that father of yours" Ella muttered. Jack reached over and patted her hand.

'"Do you have an opinion about that Lou, Georgie going to Canmore ?" Lisa asked.

"Does my opinion matter ?" Lou asked.

"Not as much as Georgie's does in this but of course it matters Lou, she needs your and Peter's support." Amy answered.

"Peter's all for anything that apparently doesn't effect more than his checkbook. Don't get me wrong, he's Johnny on the Spot when the shit hits the fan but he's basically told me, not in so many words mind you, that having Georgie live with him in Vancouver wouldn't be easy, besides, he thinks dorm life would be great for her, she'll love it."

"I hear you and Katie are leaving again tomorrow." Amy said glancing at Lisa.

"Just me for a few weeks, NY and then Nashville" Lou said "you'll be around right ?"

"Oh sure, for the time being. Nashville Lou ?" Amy asked.

"They're thinking a Maggie's in Nashville would be a big hit and there we can outfit a tack room addition and sell clothes and the like." Lou said.

"So no end in sight ?" Amy asked.

"I can't Amy, not now, just imagine the possibilities" Lou said.

"Let me take Katie with me Lou" Amy said softly as Lisa and Jack both looked up.

"What ? are you crazy Amy, she's my daughter" Lou said looking over at Jack and Lisa for support. "She'll be fine here."

"Have you asked ?" Amy whispered.

"Asked what ?" Lou said "She loves it here and Grandpa doesn't mind."

"He's 80 Lou and I'm leaving, Lisa has Fairfield to run and Georgie will be away a lot of the time. Dad's, well dad and it's not Mitch's job. Let her come live with us, she'll hopefully be with Georgie and she can grow up with brothers and sisters and some stability."

"Do I get a say in this ?" Jack asked.

"No Grandpa you don't." Amy said taking his hands gingerly in hers. She ran her fingers up around his hands holding them and then gently squeezed his knuckles.

"Hey" Jack said pulling his hands away. "Watch that".

Slowly and with determination Amy looked at them both. "Sorry Grandpa, maybe not the best way to prove my point, you're 80, you need to slow down, Lou needs to stay home and you need to hire a capable hand or two that actually show up and work. I'm leaving, things can't just go on the way they were around here. Katie needs parents Lou and you need to be here to keep up on things, this is your legacy, Heartland and your kids, not Maggie's."

"I'm fine Amy" Jack said "the arthritis comes and goes."

"Bullshit" Amy whispered. "You're both full of it, no better than Ty and his crap, stubborn and selfish."

"Lisa, nothing to say ?" Jack asked.

"Don't you do that to me Jack Bartlett, you know my feelings about all this" Lisa said. "Amy, do you mind if I came along on your ride ?"

"Of course not Lisa. Ella, Charlotte, Rosie let's hit the trails" Amy said getting up "you two are in need of a serious discussion, I'd have that now if I were either of you and keep an eye on our kids please."

"Lisa I'll go fetch Cinders in for you and get Chance for Charlotte, If you can get Trouble saddled for Ella and Harley for Rosie I'll be back in a second."

"Sure thing Amy" Lisa said.

As Amy rode away Rosie looked up "Harley a good horse ?, Amy said she's taking him"

"Harley was Ty's horse Rosie, she hasn't let anyone ride him except her since, well.

He's over next to Spartan sweetheart and you can grab that saddle over there." Lisa added.

As Lisa introduced Trouble to Ella explaining that he was one of Georgie's horses Rosie clipped Harley up and talked to him. "So you're special huh and know all their secrets and you know how to ride with her don't you ? Huh good boy." She set about getting a blanket on him and then a saddle. "You'll help us do this won't you Harley, for her sake ?"

Lisa and Ella minded their own business and Ella reached over to Lisa and squeezed her hand in understanding when a tear fell from Lisa's eye. Neither understood the bond that had developed between their granddaughters and it both delighted and frightened them. "We need to sit down for a long talk Ella."

"We do and we will Lisa" Ella agreed.

Amy got back a few minutes later with Cinders and Chance and while Lisa dealt with Cinders, Amy and Rosalie set about introducing Chance to Charlotte. "He's a very gentle ride Charlotte and a good solid ranch horse" Amy said as Charlotte followed Amy's directions during the introductions and Chance responded as his jovial self.

"He likes me Amy" Charlotte said with a big grin.

"He seems to for sure, how about you, do you like him ?"

"He's wonderful and he's white like in all the books"

"How would you feel about him being your horse ?"

Charlotte stepped back her mouth open and eyes wide. "My own, my very own ?"

"Your very own sweetheart" Amy said as Rosie bit back tears and turned away.

"Mommy, can I" Charlotte asked.

"Of course sweetie", Rosie sniffed, looking up at Ella who had the biggest smile, "but you'll have to promise to help take care of him when Amy brings him, and talk to him and love him."

"I will, I promise" Charlotte said.

"Sounds like a done deal to me" Ella said coming over to hug Charlotte and then Amy.

"And ?" Amy asked opening her arms and bending over with her arms out.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" Charlotte yelled running over and throwing herself into Amy's arms. They watched as Amy closed her eyes and absorbed this sweet little girl. They could see her sucking life and happiness from the moment like a clean, deep breath and Rosalie's smile was radiant at the exchange.

"Can you help me up ?" Charlotte asked as Amy joined her hands and helped Charlotte into the saddle and then adjusted the stirrups for her . Chance stood still as a post as she settled onto him and a second later when she clicked her tongue Chance walked out into the sun with the happiest girl for miles on his back as she leaned over and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him.

"You're going to spoil her rotten aren't you ?" Rosie asked as she put her arms around Amy from the back and hugging her causing Amy to sigh.

"That horse comes with an 8 year old sized mucking out set, so no, I doubt spoiled is the right word but I will do my damndest to see that smile on her face everyday of our time together."

"This isn't going to be easy for Jack or Lou to hear but if things around here aren't going to change I think you should take Katie." Lisa said softly.

"Let's take it slow Lisa, I don't know what got me to say it so quickly, I had thought to bring it up slowly but Nashville, so soon? Then what, Vegas, LA, Miami ?"

"Let's ride" Lisa said as they headed off on the trail "We wouldn't move her until school is out anyway, we have time to give Lou. Jack is another story and you need to deal with Caleb."

"I feel like tanning his hide" Amy said.

"Still, Cass and he are some of your best friends and Lyndy's godparents" Lisa said.

"I know, Ashley is coming in Friday and we have a meeting on Saturday with the clinic attorney for some reason and to get the paperwork done for Whispering Pines. There's also apparently some breakthrough with the insurance company so who knows. I'll talk to Cass about Caleb, she hasn't been around a lot either. Or Scott for that matter. Enabling cowards, all of them."

"Amy come on" Lisa said.

"They knew about it all Lisa, he made promises to them all and they all let him break them including me. And Caleb, you know what his problem is don't you ? Caleb knew about the bull and the doctor's order's and together they acted like idiots. What the hell were they thinking ?"

Spartan stopped and looked over his shoulder. "I'm sorry boy, I keep doing that to you don't I."

Spartan grunted and made a small whinny, Rosie was a bit surprised as Harley walked over to nuzzle him and take a step.

"Called in reinforcements huh" Amy said patting Spartan's neck as they walked together. Charlotte on Chance walked beside Ella as they looked out on Heartland and the views with either Lisa or Amy pointing out significant spots or history. At one point the trail they were on got narrow and they had to scrunch together. Harley and Spartan, so in sync through the years came together and Amy, without thinking reached out as she always would at a spot like this to hold Ty's hand but what she got was Rosalie and though it took a second she realized that it fit and it made her happy. More importantly when she glanced over, Rosie smiled at her and those flashing green eyes tore into her heart.

"Look Gran" Charlotte whispered.

"I see sweetheart, I see" Ella whispered back glancing over at Lisa who was smiling.

At one point they all got off and let the horses rest by a small creek. Amy led them through some birches to a small clearing with a view that was breathtaking. She stood and looked out and at one point took out her phone and snapped a picture of Ella which she sent to Ella's phone.

"What's this ?" Ella asked looking at the picture.

"We're even you and I Ella" Amy said smiling.

""What is this all about, this is from last night right ?" Lisa asked.

"The first time Ty and I made love was right there on that spot" Amy said.

"Hmmm, I always figured, loft, trailer or truck" Lisa said.

"Nope, it was right here and I put my foot down and gave him no choice." Amy said.

"You didn't huh ?" Rosie asked her interest peaked.

"I was pretty insistent by this point and I'm not sure what his deal was" Amy stopped and looked over to see Charlotte standing with Chance and out of earshot "We made out for like an hour, touching, whispering, he was driving me nuts, I'm all undone, blouse open, pants unbuttoned, sweaty, you know, and finally I just stopped. He looked at me and said "what ?" his hair was all in his face he had that beautiful grin and those eyes, I said Ty, I can't do this anymore, you are driving me crazy if you're not going to pull my pants off and make love to me then saddle Spartan."

"Atta girl" Rosie said laughing.

"And" Ella asked

"We didn't stop till the day he died, except for Europe and his subsequent meltdown and I guess all the trips."

"All tales for another day" Lisa said walking over towards the horses with Ella, both smiling.

"So you like sex huh ?" Rosie asked in a whisper.

"And miss it terribly " Amy whispered back with a grin.

"Truth, were you holding my hand ?"

"For a second no and then yes Rosie, the same with this morning, I'm sorry" she said apologetically, dropping her eyes.

"No Amy, this is the hardest time, you didn't stop and that's so important to me, I don't know if I could handle you pulling away from me, my touch."

"I don't think I could ever do that Rosie" Amy said.

Ella gave Charlotte a leg up and the caravan continued on.

This time Lisa, Ella and Charlotte led the way. "Which way Amy ? jumping course ?"

"Not today Lisa." Amy said feeling self conscious.

"That's fine, we can head back through the dude ranch." Lisa said picking up on her reluctance.

Amy smiled as they passed through an open clearing in the woods "hands Spartan" she said.

Rosalie looked over as Spartan took a conscious step to the side closer to Harley and Amy took her hand. "This one is all you Rosie" she whispered lifting Rosie's hand turning and kissing her palm lightly, the electricity firing through both of them.

"What else does he do ?" Rosie asked nodding at Spartan with a huge grin.

"You want it all at once ?"

"Little by little works fine with me Amy" as they rode on hand in hand.


	8. AfterTyme - Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After stalling the horses with everyone helping Charlotte brush out a very content Chance, they made their way to the ranch house to plan out the rest of their day. After Rosie and Amy checked on their napping babies, they settled for a bit on the couch with Amy sitting next to Rosie. Jack came in from the kitchen and sat down in his chair. Ella sat on the couch and Lisa in her chair. Charlotte came in and climbed up on Amy's lap and held Rosie's hand.

"So what's everyone got planned for today. Lisa, how about you ?" Jack asked

"Ella said she'd love to visit Fairfield so I thought we'd head over, have a nice lunch, split a bottle of wine, you know, grandma stuff." Lisa said looking over at Ella giving her a lead in.

"Yup, nice relaxing afternoon getting to know each other." Ella said smiling.

"And you girls ?"

"Maggie's for lunch and then I'm taking these two shopping and then showing them off around town with the babies" Amy said.

"How about we take Lyndy and Jared ?" Lisa asked.

"Oh, no, please I want to spend the day with him" Amy said. "how about we join you at Fairfield after Hudson, this way Rosie and Charlotte can see the Disney castle too".

"Ok, Ok, Bonnie and Clyde have been pining after you anyway." Lisa said.

"Oh, I'm going to miss those two" Amy said sighing.

"Take them with you" Lisa said

"They're yours Lisa, that wouldn't be right" Amy said.

"They are not mine Amy, those two are yours and they eat enough for four" Lisa said.

"You're serious ?" Amy asked.

"Of course, they're like your babies" Lisa said.

"Then yes, thank you so much and if you ever need them" Amy started.

"Of course sweetheart" Lisa said.

"Lou said you should probably take Theo and Boone, they are the two worst trail horses in the world." Jack said.

"Can I play in Katie's room ?" Charlotte asked.

"Go ahead Charlotte, just don't make a mess" Lisa said smiling as she ran off crying out "I won't, I promise".

"So far that's two 4 horse trailers and a shortie full of horses, we've got to stop doing this" Amy said laughing.

"By the way Grandpa, we're going to need a short two horse, if you hear of anything ?"

"We'll bring the horses up in batches once you're there and ready for them Amy and I'll keep an ear out for you on that trailer" Jack said "we're going to miss you Amy, I'm going to miss you."

Amy looked at him and started to cry "I know Grandpa, I'm going to miss you so much, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry" she said trembling and dropping her head into her hands.

Jack started to get up but stopped when he saw Rosalie draw Amy into her arms and cradle her. "No, shhhh, he understands sweetheart, no, shhhh." He sat back down as Rosie soothed Amy, running her hand over Amy's hair, rocking her and kissing her head and then watched as, with Rosalie's gently prodding, Amy lifted her head and Rosalie took her thumb and wiped away her tears and then run her finger gently down Amy's cheek. "Come on now, let's get you fixed back up because we are going out." Rosalie said taking Amy's hand and leading her to the bathroom.

When the door closed Jack looked over at Lisa and then Ella. "What just happened ?"

"What do you mean Jack ?" Lisa asked looking at Ella for support.

"She took what you said to heart, she's fine, it's understandable" Ella added

"That is not what I'm talking about." Jack said.

"There's been a development that we will discuss later and alone" Lisa said. "Please Jack."

"I'm not upset Lis, but I am confused." Jack said.

"Somehow I don't think you are Jack, take your time, that's understandable too." Ella said.

"We'll talk later" Jack said as the door opened and Amy and Rosie came back in.

"Lyndy's up" Amy said sniffing and a second later changed her direction to the nursery.

"Rosie, Jared's up too" she called out lifting Lyndy onto the changing table.

They got the babies changed and carried them out to be taken for a bit by grandparents.

"Charlotte sweetie, put the toys away it's time to go" Amy called out as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Ok Mommy uh Amy" she called back.

"That's going to get confusing" Ella said laughing.

"I'd say the least of your problems Ella" Jack said getting up.

Amy and Rosie got the babies lunches together and packed a cooler and diaper bags. Amy texted Lou that they needed a table for three plus two high chairs.

They loaded Amy's truck having moved Jared's car seat over and after confirming that they were meeting Ella and Lisa at Fairfield afterwards headed off to Hudson.

"I told Mitch and Tim I'd meet them after lunch but we have to talk Lis which is I guess what you two will doing now." Jack said.

"Jack, you need to keep an open mind and whatever you do don't involve that idiot of a father of hers" Ella said.

"I don't know what I would say to him at this stage anyway besides, she's excited, driven and looking to the future and I wondered if I would ever see that." Jack said "Losing Ty, the way they were".

"I promise to take care of her Jack" Ella said.

"I'm glad it's you folks she's going to Ella, that pie was outstanding" Jack said with a smile.

"Get out of here old man and go play with the cows" Lisa said reaching over to hug and kiss him.

"Come here you" Ella said kissing his cheek. "Open mind".

"Have fun you two" Jack said laughing and heading out the door his boots clomping down the steps a few seconds later.

"You're a lucky lady Lisa, he seems a fine man." Ella said.

"It took a while but I got him in the end I guess and I couldn't be happier." Lisa answered.

"There must be something in the water around here, men seem to do a lot of beating around the bush in this family." Ella said.

"You've got that right and I've got a special bottle of wine to open for you young lady so come on, ever drive a Porsche Ella ?" Lisa said holding out the keys.

Jade was nice enough to open the doors for Amy and Rosie when they walked up to Maggie's and she did a double take when Rosie looked at her and thanked her. As Amy made her way leading Rosie and Charlotte to the table obviously waiting for them, Jade looked at Lou and mouthed "oh my god !"

Lou looked at her with an expression that Jade took as "Right ?"

Georgie had talked to Jade the night before and then in the morning; Jade, thinking that Lou must have talked to Georgie mentioned it to Lou and that morning's banter between the two had to do with Amy, Rosalie and their kids and their eyes. Jade still couldn't believe that Amy was leaving Hudson and Heartland and that Georgie was thinking of going with her.

"How's it going Amy ?" Jade said coming over.

"Rosalie Boucher, Charlotte and Jared meet Jade Verani, adopted Heartlander, bronc rider and Georgie's best friend."

"Jade, these are the Bouchers"

After pleasantries and Jade making a face at Lyndy getting her to open her mouth for a spoonful Jade looked up. "What'll it be ?"

"Charlotte ?" Amy asked.

"Kids Cheeseburger, Fries and a small strawberry shake please" Charlotte said.

"We should have that tattooed on your forehead." Rosalie said laughing.

"Gran says tattoos are not in my future" Charlotte said as they all smiled.

"Cheeseburger, no onions, fries and an unsweetened ice tea please." Rosalie ordered.

Amy, "cheeseburger extra onions" Jade started.

"No onions Jade please" Amy said.

"Right, cheeseburger, no onions, fries and a co"

"An unsweetened ice tea", Amy interrupted.

"Right, cheeseburger, No onions, fries and an unsweetened iced tea."

"Thank you Jade" Amy said.

Jade smiled, nodded and headed away. She made sure to show Lou Amy's order before putting it in.

"You are adorable Amy" Rosalie said reaching over to take her hand.

"Stop Rosie" Amy whispered but taking a few seconds before letting go and getting back to Lyndy.

They continued to feed the kids who seemed to have reached their fill and started pushing food away.

"I'll wet a washcloth for them" Amy said leaving the kids to Rosie.

She walked towards the bathroom and noticed Caleb sitting at the counter in clear view of the table where she had been sitting. On the way past she elbowed his hat off and caused him to spill his coffee.

"Hey, what the hell" he called out as Amy continued on to the bathroom. A minute later on her return she bumped him a second time and knocked off his hat again.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't quite see you sitting there" she exclaimed. "Hey don't I know you from somewhere and you spilled your coffee, Lou would you get this guy a cup of coffee and put it on my tab."

Amy continued on to her table and handed Rosie the washcloth.

"What the hell was that about ? Rosie asked.

"Amy what is wrong with you ?" Lou asked coming over.

"He's a damned coward Lou, he's supposed to be my brother, Lyndy's godfather and instead look at him, he's pathetic." Amy said loud enough to be heard.

"Amy, what do you want him to do, he feels terrible." Lou said

"He feels terrible ? Boo hoo for poor Caleb Odell, big shot rodeo star, my ass." Amy called out across the diner which was silent at this point.

"Amy, I" Caleb stammered.

"Save it" she said walking over to him and looking up into his eyes. She stared at him for a second and before anyone knew it she slapped him across the face so hard he lost his balance and wound up on his ass, right in front of the counter.

"You were supposed to be his brother and watch out for him, what the hell were you both thinking !" She yelled at the top of her lungs looking down at him.

"I'm sorry Amy" Caleb said softly.

"Good, you should be, maybe that sorrow will keep you alive. I expect you at Heartland mucking out stalls at 6:00 AM tomorrow morning, don't make me come look for your lazy ass. Now get up, you look ridiculous like that, clean yourself off and come meet Rosalie and kiss your goddaughter."

Amy went over and sat down.

"Amy's got a temper, check" Rosalie said smiling.

"All clear ?" Jade asked with a grin before walking over. "All better now ?"

"Do your job Jade" Amy said.

"Kids cheeseburger plate for Charlotte"

"Cheeseburger, no onions for Rosalie and one for Amy."

"I'll be back in a second with the drinks".

"Amy" Caleb said walking over and sitting down.

Lou followed him over with a bag of frozen peas for his face.

"Ow Lou" Caleb said flinching as she slapped it on his face.

"Cowboy up Caleb" Lou said picking his hand up so he'd hold the bag himself.

"Gran says some men just need a good slapping every now and then" Charlotte said chewing on her burger.

Amy, Lou and Jade who had just walked over all lost it and started laughing uncontrollably while Rosalie blushed and then joined them laughing.

"There's no not liking that woman is there ?" Lou said laughing.

"Well Georgie invited me for dinner so I'll meet her there I guess. I'll be back to see about dessert if you want it." Jade said recovering and walking over to another table.

"You too Caleb, dinner at the ranch house with Cass tonight." Amy said.

"Caleb Odell, this is Rosalie, Charlotte and Jared Boucher, I'm moving up to their ranch to reopen their rescue facility." Amy said.

"Please to meet you all" Caleb said shaking Rosalie's hand and then fist bumping Charlotte who giggled. "You're really leaving."

"Mommy can I have another shake ?" Charlotte asked.

"You may have water Charlotte" Rosalie said a bit testily.

"Rosie, is something wrong." Amy asked seeing something in her face and hearing her tone with Charlotte.

"You are coming up to Our home to reopen Our rescue facility Amy" Rosalie said.

"Oh Rosie, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean" Amy stammered.

"It's fine, just don't do it again" Rosalie said pouting.

"I promise Rosie" Amy said and to both Lou and Caleb's astonishment Amy reached up to touch Rosalie's cheek "please Rosie".

"Ok" Rosalie whispered.

"Right, well, I have to go meet Cass at the clinic, we'll see you for dinner Amy and talk then" Caleb said tipping his hat and walked off depositing the peas back in Lou's hand.

"He's going to look like a nightmare later" Lou said.

"He's a bronc rider Lou, he'll get over it." Amy said finishing her last fry.

"So what are you all up to this afternoon" Lou asked.

"I'm taking these two shopping for proper ranch wear and a walk around town and then off to Fairfield to be grilled by half baked Grandmas." Amy answered handing Charlotte an almost clean washcloth to clean herself off.

"Grilled ?" Rosalie asked.

"Come on Rosie, what do you think the topic of this afternoon's conversation has been ? I'll tell you what, green eyes and blue eyes, we aren't doing much to hide how we feel about each other and me melting down in front of Grandpa with you well, being amazing. We are going to get grilled." Amy said. "Have I mentioned Lisa has an amazing wine cellar and she's quite adept with a corkscrew."

"So you two ?" Lou asked.

"They were holding hands on the trail, it was pretty awesome and Amy gave me my own horse." Charlotte said.

"Uh we'll Ok then, Amy's known to do that, the horses thing I mean" Lou said "I guess I'll see you all for dinner. Uhmm does dad know anything about this ?"

"Who know's Lou, I'm not sure I know what's going on ?" Amy said getting up "for now though we need hats and boots".

"Carl's back there" Lou said, "let me know if you need any help."

Amy, Rosalie and their kids shopped at Maggie's, strolled and shopped around town, stopped for coffee and cocoa and enjoyed the early afternoon together. They took pictures at the old time photo shop and sat in the park while Charlotte played for a bit. Neither really paid attention to how they acted together and Amy certainly didn't pay attention to the people whispering and smiling or frowning. She would have been proud of the fact that for the majority of Hudsonites, the smiling far outweighed the frowning. Amy and Ty had been a fixture around town for 11 years, Amy grew up here and was as much of a celebrity that Hudson had and most people were happy to see her enjoying herself.

Amy loved the way Rosalie looked in a hat and bought her two, white straw and a Dark Brown 50x Smithbilt. She bought Charlotte two kids hats, a violet lariat and a pair of real ropers with 6 pairs of boot socks. Amy smiled all afternoon watching Charlotte skip and dance down the street and then stopping repeatedly to look at her new boots and look at her hat in a passing window.

"You seem lost in thought Ames" Rosalie said.

Amy closed her eyes and smiled.

"What ?"

"As of now only two people have ever called me Ames and the feeling hearing it from either apparently sends shivers down my spine."

"So what are you thinking about ?"

"Well, you're leaving tomorrow morning and that pretty much sucks. On the other hand, and in case you haven't noticed, we have been the object of scrutiny in this town where I have lived all my life, where I just smacked Caleb down and yelled at him and where I pretty much declared to my sister, adopted brother and Jade that I'm infatuated with a woman who has my deceased husband's eyes. Oh, and to top it all off her beautiful children that I obviously adore have my eyes. The jig is up Rosie."

"I'm leaving in the morning and this, is, obviously, your, problem" Rosie said in a sing song and taping her finger lovingly on Amy's nose. "By the way did you hear, my daughter thinks we're awesome."

"Next time I'm up there Rosie you and I are going out on the town, I am not going through this alone."

"Amy Fleming, it's a date"

"A date huh ?"

"A date and I love this hat, why have I not done this before."

"I have no idea" Amy said laughing.


	9. AfterTyme - Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As they pulled up to Fairfield and through the wrought iron gates Rosalie took a dollar out of her pocket and handed it to Charlotte "Holy shit Amy."

"Hey Amy need a hand ?" Bryce, one of the Fairfield trainers said walking over with a big smile as she pulled up to park.

"Hey Bryce, it would be great if you got the strollers open thanks" Amy said opening the back door for Charlotte and reaching in to unsnap Jared who was on her side.

"Come on sweetheart, come to Amy"

She got him out and kissed him while getting him set in the stroller. Rosie had Lyndy and Bryce hung their diaper bags as Amy thanked him and they walked over to where Charlotte was standing mouth and eyes wide open. "My grandma's pretty amazing too" Amy said looking out at Fairfield.

Amy turned to face Charlotte and smiled. She placed her finger under Charlotte's jaw and lifted.

"Look at all the horses" Charlotte said "It's beautiful."

"Come on the Grandmas' are waiting, you can explore in a bit sweetheart I promise." Amy said putting her arm on Charlotte's back and leading her into the house.

"Charlotte I owe you another dollar, Holy shit Amy" Rosalie said.

"Actually it's $2.00 mom" Charlotte said with a smile. "Wonder how much Gran owes ?"

"I'm lost" Amy said.

"$1 per curse which increases all day by one dollar per curse so $2.00 for the second curse, $3.00 third and so on." Rosalie explained.

"Lucky me, I don't curse much, anything not count ?" Amy asked.

"Damn is Ok, that's about it" Charlotte answered.

"Charlotte gets the money ?" Amy asked.

"Nope, Charlotte just collects, Beggar's fund gets it, we use it for frivolous stuff." Rosie answered as Amy led them through the huge living room and over to the terrace where she knew she would find Lisa and Ella.

"Here they are" Ella said as Charlotte ran over to her gran and climbed into her lap.

Lisa reached over and grabbed Jared from Amy "hey little fella, why don't you sit here with me awhile."

"Will you look at you two and are those real cowboy boots ?" Ella exclaimed and jumping off Ella's lap Charlotte danced a silly jig and held her boot up for inspection

"Rosalie, we talked about this" Ella said.

"Amy took us shopping" Charlotte said as happy as can be.

"She did huh ?" Ella looked up at Amy who smiled and turned away.

"She has her own horse Ella, she needs a hat and boots."

"Amy you gave her the horse ! Ella exclaimed.

"Of course I gave her the horse Ella, he comes with boots and a hat"

"Makes sense to me Gran" Charlotte said.

"Rosalie you were made for that hat" Lisa said laughing and trying to change the topic.

"I like it, I never thought I would" Rosalie said

"Wine huh Gran, fork it over" Charlotte said as Ella handed her a five and ten dollar bill.

"That's it?" Charlotte asked.

"I owe you some Ok ?" Ella said.

"So Ella, how do you like my grandma's house ?" Amy asked sitting down and laying a blanket on the ground for the babies.

"I'm pretty impressed Lisa, it's remarkable and you're as unpretentious as a mouse, good people" Ella said

Amy looked out over the paddocks and surprisingly found her quarries pretty close.

"There are my babies" Amy said running off the balcony and over between the paddocks stopping in front of two very large paint horses.

She opened the paddock and leaving it open walked in where those assembled on the balcony and several scattered hands all smiled as two enormous heads attached to two equally enormous horses trotted to Amy's side and dropped their heads over her petit body as she hugged them.

"Wow" Rosalie said.

"Boucher family, meet Amy's babies, Bonnie and Clyde." Lisa said.

"Clydesdales ?" Ella exclaimed "her babies are Clydesdales, I thought they were minis."

They watched as Amy walked over and pulled a long white liberty baton from a tube in the paddock.

"Come on you two line up" she said.

They watched as the horses lined up in front of Amy "Come on" she called as they started forward following behind her to the meadow closest to the balcony and let them in.

"I need two volunteers please ?" Amy called out.

"Come on mom" Charlotte said pulling on Rosie's arm.

"I'm coming Charlotte, let me get up" Rosie said following Charlotte down the stairs.

"We better record this" Lisa said "I can't believe she is actually wooing that girl"

"I can't believe that girl is actually falling for it, it is adorable though" Ella said.

"Yes it is and so was that parade around town after lunch" Lisa said looking down at her phone and checking yet another text.

"We need to talk with them" Ella said "today."

"I'll get Charlotte in front of a DVD" Lisa said.

"That'll work, not that I condone it but it's a necessary evil." Ella said.

"What the hell is she doing ?" Ella asked looking through her phone as it recorded.

"She's being Amy, the finest horse trainer I have ever seen" Lisa said

Ella looked over at Lisa and saw a real grandmothers' love in her eyes as she watched Amy. She had Charlotte and Rosalie stand together in the center and then she danced and twisted around them as Bonnie and Clyde followed shaking their heads and dancing with her. After a time she had Clyde stop and stand on one side of them about 10 feet away and Bonnie on the exact opposite side of them.

"Now I need you both to step two steps away, sideways from each other. Maybe two more."

Charlotte was giggling the whole time.

"Ok, raise your arms straight out from your sides, that's it. Now spin like a top" Amy said.

Charlotte wasted no time and as Amy moved her whip and Clyde started to spin along with Charlotte.

"Come on Rosie, it's not much of a trick if you don't spin" Amy said with a grin and

Rosie laughed and started to spin and with a swipe of Amy's hand so did Bonnie. After about a minute Charlotte was spun out and comically laid down on her back. Amy walked over, tapped Clyde's leg and he too went down and then amazingly she rolled him over onto his back.

Lisa and Ella put down their phones and applauded, as did every hand who watched. They recorded again when Amy brought the Clydesdales to the center and all at once they bowed along with Amy, Rosalie and Charlotte.

Amy reached into her pocket and praised both horses with treats. Billy the stock and husbandry manager called over to her and tossed her two apples which Rosie and Charlotte fed to the horses.

"He put a whole apple in his mouth at once" Charlotte exclaimed.

When Amy turned Rosalie was standing directly in front of her. She smiled, leaned forward and kissed Amy on the lips. It wasn't much but it sent a shudder through them both and they both knew it. "You're amazing Amy."

"That seals the deal" Charlotte said to herself taking both of their hands.

After securing the meadow, they walked out with Charlotte in the middle of both of them, each holding one of her hands and all smiling and laughing.

"There's no way that can be wrong Ella, I have no idea what they or you are getting yourselves into but I thought I might never see that smile again" Lisa said wiping her eyes. "On the day of Lyndy's naming Amy made up a special performance for her with Spartan. It was amazing and beautiful. The next day he was gone and so was that smile."

"Did ya see Gran ?" Charlotte asked breaking away and running up the stairs.

"I did and I recorded it." Ella said.

"So what do you think Charlotte ?" Lisa asked.

"I think my mom's got the coolest girlfriend in the world, kiss sealed." Charlotte said getting down to play with the babies.

Ella looked at Lisa and both looked at Amy and Rosie.

"Why don't we have a snack ?" Lisa asked "Charlotte would you like to have some cookies and milk and watch a DVD."

Charlotte looked up at Ella "go ahead, I won't even count it."

"Awesome, let's go" Charlotte said taking Lisa by the hand.

"And you young lady, when were you going to let me in on the fact that your babies stand, what is that 19 hands ?"

"Bonnie's 19 ½, Clyde's just a tad bigger." Amy said.

"They'll eat us out of house and home Amy" Ella said. "What do they weigh ?

"They border on 900 -950 kg" Amy said, "I'm not sure we ever got an accurate weight."

"Well they're beautiful and a sight for sure." Ella said.

"They're so sweet, look at them Ella" Amy said.

How do you move them ?" Rosie asked.

"Oh they come with their own trailer Rosie" Lisa said bringing out a pitcher of ice water and some cookies and pretzels.

"Of course they do" Ella said matter of factly.

"So is this it ? Texting out of hand Lisa ?" Amy said sitting down.

"Pretty constant, you've thought this out ?" Lisa asked.

"Actually no, I haven't but I'm done with the secrets and hiding things. I've done a lot of reflecting over the past few months." Amy began.

"I can imagine" Lisa said.

"Right and one of the things that I realized is that Ty and I had a weird time of it all those years because we just didn't do what we should have at the time. We didn't tell each other how we felt about each other and when we did and things were good we didn't actually confide our desires, needs and insecurities to each other and we allowed those things to pop up and cloud our relationship. I'm done with it. I know it may not seem right to some people, it's too soon, she has a baby to think of and I know some people think I'm leaving Heartland and running away."

"So what is this, because your daughter has obviously taken note" Ella asked looking at Rosie.

"We feel good being with each other" Rosalie said.

"And ?" Lisa asked.

"We're obviously attracted to each other" Amy said.

"And" Ella prompted.

"Can we stop this, ask a question ?" Amy said

"Is this what you both want ?" Lisa asked.

"How can we possibly know that Lisa, we've shared feelings and emotions, but neither of us have ever considered, well, being with another woman." Rosalie said.

"We've not done anything overtly sexual if that's what you're asking, we've held hands, we've caressed, I guess that's a good word, touched fingertips." Amy added.

"We just actually kissed on the lips for the first time" Rosalie said "it was pretty cool."

"Kiss sealed" Amy said smiling.

"I guess that's still a thing" Ella said "Hands held and kiss sealed".

"Thirty years as a teacher, I guess you've seen everything." Lisa said.

"And the worst were couples in love kept apart by fear, stupidity and prejudice." Ella said.

"What are you going to do when you come up ?" Ella asked.

"I'm not sure I get the question." Amy asked.

"Sleeping with Charlotte in the house." Rosalie said.

"Ah, I guess at this stage separate ?" Amy said.

"And I guess little miss know it all in there will say something" Ella said "this is a play it by ear moment."

"If you two decide to do this and it seems you have, don't go at it half assed you're going to have to work at this." Lisa said.

"I just don't think most people down here care" Amy said.

"My texts are certainly showing that to be true, and your dad ?" Lisa asked.

"He'll get over it" Amy said. "I guess Grandpa got an eyeful ?"

"He's processing and we've asked him to keep an open mind." Lisa said.

"He'll be fine" Amy said.

"I know he will" Lisa answered.

"Charlotte" Amy called out.

"Coming Amy" she yelled all across the living room.

"Come on, how about we explore a bit before we have to go back to Heartland ?" Amy asked.

"Cool, I'll go turn off the TV and get my stuff in the sink" Charlotte said.

"Lisa, we have extras for dinner, Caleb, Cass and Jade mentioned she's been invited." Amy said "sorry".

"You think Caleb will be able to chew or should we count on oatmeal ?" Lisa asked looking sideways at Amy with a grin.

"He can stand to miss a meal too." Amy answered. "You heard I guess ?"

"I've got photo proof" Lisa said turning her iPhone around.

"Wow two angles, that's impressive ." Amy said as Charlotte came out and took her hand.

As Amy and Charlotte walked away Rosie stopped and turned to stare after Amy and Charlotte when she heard Charlotte ask "So if you and mom get married what do I call you ?"

"Ella what have you been filling her head with ?" Rosalie asked.

"Hey, don't blame me because you popped out a precocious extremely intelligent daughter and the answer is Mom of course." Ella answered.

"No matter what the infants will be interchangeable apparently" Rosie said "they're too young to differentiate and they'll inevitably call each of us Mom or mama."

"Rosalie ?" Lisa started.

"Lisa, I refuse to discuss marriage" Rosalie said.

"No, no I just wanted, well it's only been" Lisa started.

"I promise to watch out for her Lisa and love her and keep her safe" Rosalie said. "We both know about the time frames and we're taking it slow. It feels like being a teenager again."

"Thank you Rosie, thank you both actually." Lisa said.

"We'll have you and Jack up often Lisa, it's not that far and it's ranch to ranch so the old curmudgeon won't have to give up too much to leave home." Ella said.

"Amy leaving though, she's the heart in Heartland, it won't be easy." Lisa said.

"I talked to her last week, she's hurt Lisa and determined to make her way through this and stand on her own." Ella said.

"Jack thinks he let her down and I have no idea what Lou thinks." Lisa said.

"Lou seems to be the one who internalizes everything externally, Jack just the opposite, he keeps everything in". Ella said.

"Exactly" Lisa said. "Lou thinks she can fix this, that somehow there's a way, it's a good business attitude to have but not so much in personal relationships. Jack will just take the beating."

"Rosie ? Has she said anything about any of this to you, I don't want to put you on the spot sweetheart it's just…" Lisa said.

"I won't go into the details she's shared or her feelings. You probably don't know this and I'm pretty sure it hasn't come up with us though I do know the college thing will forever be with her. I have a degree in Elementary Education, K-8, and I'm licensed. I've never taught in a classroom setting except for the licensing but my specialty is teaching children of abuse which I do privately through CPS. She's been mentally battered Lisa, time and again. She needs to do this, to leave and prove to herself that she can. Granted I only get her side but fixing Ty, which is what she calls it, might have done him a world of good but it knocked the stuffing out of her. Just watching what she did today confirms that. She's amazing. I sat and looked through some of her journals. One horse, Alcatraz Run, was literally insane when she got him. She told me he's now a parahorse, the most gentle of animals."

"I remember Alcatraz, Spartan, Venture, Bronwyn, Gallant Prince, Morgan, the last two saved from fires, completely traumatized. A few months ago I was strapped for cash and I needed a big sale. I had a horse Fairfield Flyer, a clone that she berated me for when she found out. He wouldn't run and she fixed him. She beat the buyers top runner in a flat out race." Lisa said "saved my ass."

"She rode a thoroughbred in a real race ?" Rosie asked.

"She's had her jockey's certifications for years. The first time she ever raced as a professional she rode Lighting Dexter to show, 3rd place, in a stakes race no less." Lisa said. "Tim gave her the gears for not winning."

"Would you look at them together ?" Ella said looking over at Amy and Charlotte in paddock surrounded by thoroughbreds. Amy and Charlotte were sitting as the horses were all coming over and bending down to be petted and stroked. They could hear Charlotte laughing and giggling the whole time.

"Kids gravitate to her, I don't know why but they do, she's great with them." Lisa said.

"What are you thinking Rosie ?" Ella said.

"I can't explain how I feel, it's love but it's so strong. It's like the love I felt with Jason when Jared was born, a love that grew over years. One of the hardest, issues, but that's not the right word, is the feeling that we're somehow turning our backs on them and for her it's been only months." Rosie explained.

"She's had a harder time dealing with Ty since they've been married than I think any of us understood till he was gone and she started letting it all out." Lisa said. "Why were we all so blind ?"

"The more battering she took the more complacent she became. Every time she spread her wings the rug was pulled out from under her by Ty, Jack, Tim, Lou, The Miracle Girl episode, Ring of Fire, Dark Horse, Europe."

"Ty said to Jack that he didn't want to hold her back" Lisa said.

"Which is exactly what he did in actuality" Rosalie said "the equation was simple train and deal with high end horses equals no Ty and yet look at what she's doing now or until Ty died. It boils down to this Lisa, neither my father in law or husband had anywhere near her talents and abilities and we have two 12 horse stables. You have Amy Fleming at Heartland and a four horse barn. She's taken on a project that I doubt you know about. She's designed a rescue barn and wants to convert our rescue barn using her design and she's designing a 48 stall barn with a treatment facility that she hopes to build one day at Whispering Pines."

"That's all Jack" Lisa said.

"No, because if Ty talked to Jack years ago or Lou or Tim backed her it would have gotten done. Amy's pestered Jack about a larger barn for years, way before the wedding." Rosalie said. "No one ever took her seriously until now, since Ty's passing, and now she realizes that all that she could have done never happened. Now everyone is asking her what they could do to get her to stay and she doesn't believe or trust, again not the best words to convey a feeling, that it will ever happen. She presented this deal, our deal to Ty. We would have been thrilled to have them both and he wouldn't do it."

"Ok you all have gossiped about me long enough, it's time to get back to Heartland. Who's cooking dinner anyways ?" Amy said coming up the stairs with Charlotte in her hand.

"So Charlotte, how do you like Fairfield ?" Lisa asked.

"It's pretty awesome Lisa or do I call you something else. Katie calls you Lisa but Jack GG. Georgie calls you both by your first is Tim to Georgie and Grandpa to Katie. That's why I was asking Amy that if ….."

"Charlotte Boucher enough, now we've discussed this already" Amy said firmly but with love.

"Sorry Mo uh Amy." Charlotte said giggling.

"Come on you, we need to get washed up from the horses" Amy said turning Charlotte towards the house.

"No , if you and" Charlotte began.

"Charlotte, if your mother and I get married we are sending you away to boarding school and you can call me long distance." Amy said walking through the french doors.

They disappeared into the house as a giggling Charlotte faded.

"She'll fit in just fine, ha boarding school" Ella said laughing.

"Help me get these kids into their strollers please" Rosalie said grabbing Lyndy and checking her diaper. "You are such a happy baby, yes you are".

Lisa got Jared buckled in as Amy came back outside with Charlotte.

"Lisa dinner ?" Amy asked.

"Oh, Ella and I made sides before and Jack's grilling a cow" Lisa said.

"Rosie, ever drive a Porsche ?" Amy ask tossing her the keys.

"I can drive Amy" Lisa said.

"Two empties that I can see Lisa you're not driving anywhere. Charlotte with me and the kids or your mom and the grans in a really fast truck." Amy asked.

"Nice knowing you Amy" Charlotte said.

"Boarding school young lady" Amy said laughing.

They loaded the side dishes into the back of the Porsche and Rosalie and Amy drove their charges back to Heartland.


	10. AfterTyme - Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Lisa had Rosalie pull up at the house while Amy pulled up at the barn. Tim was standing with Jack who was working at getting the grill ready and Rosalie headed over to help Amy unload the strollers and infants.

Charlotte walked over to Jack and Tim "I think I'll call you GG like Katie, that Ok with you Jack ?"

"That would be just fine with me Charlotte" he answered with a big smile as he ran his hand over her hair lovingly and reaching down to kiss her head. She smiled at him, taking in his aged loving expression and did her best to reach around and hug him.

"Does that mean I'm Grandpa ?"

"I'm not getting the whole Grandpa vibe from you Tim, you should work on that. Lisa's the real problem. I guess I'll stick with Lisa for now."

"Lisa will be fine sweetheart, we can work on a title" She said kissing her on the head "Katie should be inside, why don't you go find her and play."

"Hold up, you've got homework in your backpack young lady. Get that done and Mom or I will check it, then, you may play."

"Graaaan" it was a mournful long howl of despair.

"Enough Charlotte, I scaled it back for you to just some math problems, you can do your other homework on the way home tomorrow , now scoot" Ella ordered with a smile and a pat on the back.

"Yes Gran" Charlotte sighed stomping her boots up the stairs.

"Must be tough having an ex teacher for a Grandmother".

"Great Grandmother and Mother Tim and I was the High School Principal for the last 8 years of my stint. I still teach by the way, no teacher ever stops".

Jack looked up "So you were a principal and Rosalie's a teacher as well, I had no idea, good for her."

"Yeah, good for her" Tim added.

Ella stopped just as she was pulling open the screen door. "She specializes in children of abuse, parents who physically abuse or mentally abuse, a lot of parental substance abuse, kids abandoned by their parents at an early age either physically or mentally, ignoring they even exist, that's the worst for kids, being forgotten by a parent altogether."

"I was thrown out and I never stopped loving them".

Ella stuck her head back out "you were lucky to be thrown out, I would have whipped you. As to the second part, in my experience, every single parent who abandoned a kid uses that line, what did it take you Tim, eight years to realize what an ass you were ?"

"You were lucky" Jack agreed laughing as Ella went inside.

"What does that woman have against me ?"

Jack looked up and shrugged then went back to cleaning off the grill grates. "She loves Amy Tim, try to see her side."

While Ella helped Lisa and Georgie get the table set and the sides warmed up or refrigerated Rosalie and Amy took the kids up to the loft and dressed them a bit warmer for evening. When they were done they sat them in the playpen and moved to the couch.

While Rosie sat Amy switched on the stereo and put on an album playing low. She returned to the couch and laid down on her back with her head propped across Rosie's thigh and closed her eyes. After a few seconds Rosalie looked down and gently moved some hair from her face with a brush of an almost trembling finger.

Amy sighed and reached for Rosie's hand turning it, and kissing her palm. Rosalie set her palm against Amy's cheek and looked down at her and then without really thinking bent over and kissed her gently. Amy smiled and sighed again, her eyes still closed.

"More ?"

Amy smiled and barely whispered "yes please."

Amy maneuvered her head a touch as Rosie bent over. Their lips touched gently at first until Amy's hand wrapped around Rosalie's neck and gently pulled her in. Almost simultaneously their kiss grew deeper and Amy felt a shiver run down her body as their tongues met tentatively and lingered a bit. She could feel the heat rising in her face as they came apart.

"Wow" Amy murmured lost in the feeling.

"Wow" Rosalie agreed.

"It's Cass, I'm coming up"

Flustered and startled a bit at the suddenness of the announcement and at the sound of the footsteps Amy couldn't quite get up and fell back down with her head on Rosalie's lap and busted out laughing just as Cass hit the top step. She was flushed and she knew it, fair skin never did much to hide her physical reactions. "I have got to remember to close that door."

"Don't stop on my account" Cass was laughing as Amy tried to sit up and Cass gave her an assist with a hand up and Rosalie placed a steadying hand on her back.

"Hey Cass" Amy stood and wrapped her arms around her for a big hug.

"You must be Rosalie, good to meet you, I'm Cass, Caleb's wife."

Rosalie shook Cass' hand smiling "you must have your hands full".

"It's a nasty job but someone's got to do it I guess" Cass said laughing and reaching over for Lyndy. "It's been a while since I've held you my sweetie and I'm sorry for that"

She carried Lyndy over and sat down across from Amy and Rosie. Lyndy reached out and played with Cass' long hair until Cass occupied her with a small stuffed horse sitting on the coffee table.

"I assume you and he are good now Amy ?"

"If he stops acting like an idiot, I'm good but I need him to step up both here at Heartland and with Lyndy, this is when godfather comes into play, I don't know that he understands that."

"He's had a hard time with all this Amy and no, I'm not comparing him to you, he needed that today. He'll step up, he misses his time with her and you. So by the looks of things when I came up I owe you both an apology, I'm sorry for the intrusion."

"Uh Cass, about his whole ?"

"Both Caleb and I are fine Amy and if this is what it's meant to be for you then we are behind you 100%."

"That's great, all this is so confusing and conflicted, it's hard gauging what people think about all this." Amy stopped for a second and took Rosie's hand again getting her composure back. "Now what's this lawyer's meeting about on Saturday, do I owe you guys some more money ?"

"Oh no, no, no … but I can't really talk about it, I promised Scott but it's good for you".

"I don't want charity."

"And this is not charity according to the attorney, it's a fiduciary responsibility of the partnership. The lawyers will explain it."

"Ok well Ash is coming in for some other stuff and then she's got a surprise for me whatever that is so she'll be with me. I'm picking her up at the airport on Friday afternoon."

"Cool, maybe we can all go out while she's here, I'll warn Caleb"

"Why should Caleb care ?" Rosalie asked.

"Ah, Ashley is Caleb's first wife."

"And you three are friends ?" Rosalie asked.

"Pretty much" Cass said.

"That's awesome, good for you. You two aren't gonna hit on my girlfriend are you, because you are all way too good looking for my tastes which is odd because I've only ever been attracted to one girl."

"Well don't tell Caleb this but watching you two is kind of hot."

"That's just what I want to hear Cass."

"You've got nothing to worry about Rosie, I've had sex with a woman and while interesting it just wasn't my cup of tea and that's between us three please."

"Well you're ahead of both of us, we have no idea what we're doing aside from knowing we can't stop doing it".

"But that's great, take your time you two, sometimes I think these are the best moments for couples, the first getting to know you months or year, it's a very special intimate time, especially at our age with some experience; innocence, discovery and intimacy are wasted on the young."

"You know, there's definitely truth to that, everything's a race when you're a teenager".

Cass glanced at her phone, "Caleb's here and wants cover from Tim hassling him so I'll see you two in a few minutes."

"Later Cass" Amy said standing and hugging her again. "Thanks for being there."

"We should get the kids ready to go"

"You should sit back down and kiss me again Rosie"

"That's right, you're the sex junkie."

They sat and kissed for a few minutes, holding each other and nuzzling, it never got too heavy but when they parted they were flushed and if Amy had to admit it, her heart was racing a mile a minute.

"It's going to be fun figuring this all out" she whispered moving in for another kiss.

"Coming up, stop necking" Georgie called out coming up the stairs.

"We weren't necking Georgie."

"You were definitely necking Rosie, Amy is the necking queen of Hudson."

"I am not, now what's up Georgie ?"

"Are too, you and Ty, damn sorry, Georgie stopped and took a breath "dinner, Lisa sent me over to help."

"Fine, I like kissing and it's Ok to mention Ty Georgie, I'll never stop loving him and remembering. Why don't you go down and open the strollers please and we'll be right there."

Getting the kids into hoodies Amy stopped for a second "we're going to need to get a double stroller Rosie."

"Already on it, Ella and I have some leads at home, we'll find one, already have two high chairs and boosters."

"Nice, let's just grab one diaper bag then, this is getting a bit ridiculous"

"People are going to think they're twins you know."

"Do you care ?"

"Nope" Rosie answered as they headed down the stairs with the kids.

They strolled back to the house with Georgie and found Jack and Tim still at the grill. They got the kids out and Amy carried Lyndy over to Jack "say hi to GG Lyndy"

"Hello sweetheart" Jack said kissing her bunny ears hat.

"Come on Jared, you say hi to GG too" Rosie said smiling.

"Hey there handsome" Jack said kissing Jared's hood as well.

"We generally do rare medium rare Rosalie, is that Ok for you and Ella".

"We're fine that way Jack, thanks"

"You should get those two inside, it's chilling down a bit out here."

"See you inside Grandpa. Dad, you're awful quiet"

"Stuff on my mind Amy" Tim said leaning over to kiss Lyndy and not making a move towards Jared or Amy.

"Ok, see you inside"

"Friendly sort your Dad"

"Sure is, funny thing though he'd be planning a wedding if you were a princess."

Rosalie and Amy walked through the doors and into the mud room. Ella and Lisa dutifully stepped over to take the babies. Charlotte was helping Lou set the table.

"Can we help Lisa ?" Amy asked.

"Why don't you go sit with Rosie Amy, you should spend time together before they leave. We've got these two sweethearts."

"Where did the second high chair come from ?" Amy asked.

"It's Katie's, Jack dug through the Quonset and cleaned it up."

"That's so sweet" Rosie said tearing up again.

"You must have been a nightmare pregnant".

Ella laughed, "no joke, she could have filled an ocean with both kids, raging hormones and this one are a sight to behold."

"I was not that bad you" Rosie answered as Amy dragged her into the living room and sat down with her on the couch. Cass and Caleb were there already and Georgie sat down on the floor in front of Amy leaning back against the couch between her legs. Amy bent over and kissed her head.

"Stop that you" Georgie said smiling and then giving Amy's foot a squeeze.

Amy glanced over at Caleb, he had a swollen jaw and a black eye."You going to be ok there champ, lightweight bang up like that won't keep you from work in the morning ? I may just want to sleep in tomorrow."

"Very funny, I have a loose molar you know, it's 50/50 if I get to keep it."

"You're seriously not whining to me right now are you ?"

"No just expressing my dissatisfaction with your method of conflict resolution".

"Where the hell did that come from ?"

"One of my anger management or conflict resolution stints, comes with the bar fights, Ty did his on line."

"Something else I guess I was never meant to know. Well, it made me feel better which as far as I'm concerned was the whole point of the exercise."

She was holding Rosie's hand and Rosie was running her thumb over Amy's fingers as she turned her hand over and they touched fingertips.

Lou came over and sat next to Rosalie and Charlotte came over, looked at Amy and then made her way around Georgie and on to Amy's lap, spun around so her legs dangled off the couch, her body was across Amy and her head rested on Rosalie's lap under her and Amy's hands when they rejoined them.

"When are you coming home?" Charlotte asked.

"In a couple of weeks if the weather allows sweetie but I'll be going back and forth a bunch until I move in the Spring. I'll miss you."

"And mom and gran and Jared".

"All of you" she said reaching over to kiss Rosie.

"You get your schoolwork done kiddo ?" Rosie asked running her hand over Charlottes hair.

"Yup, gran checked it"

Tim walked over and plopped down in Jack's chair.

"So Charlotte is it ? How are you enjoying Grade 3 ?"

"Grade 3 was OK, the books were boring. Grade 4 is a little better."

Lou looked up at Charlotte "Wait, you're in Grade 4 ?"

"Yup."

"And here we go" Amy sighed.

"How did that come to pass ?" Lou asked giving Amy a 'what' look.

"She tested out of kindergarten" Rosalie said.

"So where does she test on her levels ?"

"Lou, is it important ?"

"Not really, just interested Amy".

"Reading and Math Grade 8 last time they tested her" Rosalie answered. "Charlotte loves reading, she tested Grade three the first week of kindergarten so after meeting with us they moved her up. Boredom is still an issue but we keep her occupied working with her teachers. She gets special assignments and reads at her level in addition to the books she needs to read for class"

"It's Ok I guess I'm the youngest."

You're Ok though ?" Rosalie asked brushing her har again.'

"I'm fine mom"

"Well you're both teachers so that must make a difference." Tim added.

"Oh, you're a teacher too ?" Lou asked.

"K-8, speciality in abused children. I work on a case by case basis but not since Jared was born. I'm on pat, bereavement and family leave with CPS and the district. Ella tutors on the internet and in person at the house. With Amy around I should be able to manage a few kids, I miss it and the money's good."

"Steaks are on" Jack called in.

"Come on, let's go sit on the porch" Amy suggested "Up you"

Amy tickled Charlotte who giggled and rolled off on Georgie.

"Hey you, what are you doing" Georgie said as she grabbed Charlotte around the waist and had her giggling and squealing, "Georgie stop, Georgie stop".

The group righted themselves and Rosie and Amy went outside. They passed Ella and Lisa feeding the babies and Charlotte went to play with Katie who was in her room.

"You're upset" Rosalie said taking Amy's hand.

"I'm not upset I just didn't know".

"Amy, there are things we're going to learn about each other."

"I never went to college. I should have, another should have I guess."

"I never ran a thoroughbred horse race or fixed an insane horse or gentled a horse or saved a cull of horses." Rosalie said. "Tell me something about yourself I don't know."

"I knew something was up with Ty and I didn't do anything about it."

"The Longhorn ?"

"I didn't know anything about the Longhorn actually, I mean about Vancouver and then I knew that conference wasn't two weeks. I knew something was up when he turned down your offer. I was tired of listening to the explanations so I just went along with it all."

"Sometimes I wonder who had it worse, Jason went pretty fast, the grief after was almost a relief, it was way worse living through it, just one thing after another, there wasn't time to process it. When Ty died, the whole piecing all this hidden stuff together like a puzzle sounds like a nightmare."

"It's almost over I guess, lawyers on Saturday."

"No ideas ?"

"Ash is bringing the last draft of our agreement which honestly feels pretty weird right now. Drafts of the legal guardianship stuff, something with the life insurance and a surprise."

"We have to sign that agreement Amy, it's the right thing to do."

"I know it is. Rosie, do you think he had sex with …."

"Don't go there Amy."

"I should probably talk to Trish. I don't think he did but I should get tested, we never used condoms, I've got an implant"

"Talk to your doctor, best case you lose a couple vials of blood."

"How could it all come to this ?" She was tearing up and trying to control herself.

"Look Amy, you want to wallow go ahead but I'm leaving in the morning and I want us happy tonight and based on everything you've told me about Ty cheating wasn't one of his vices."

Amy propped herself in the corner on the bench. She wiped at her eyes and pulled Rosie over and they sat together whispering quietly for a time. They kissed tentatively, more letting each other know that they were there for each other though every small kiss effected them both physically.

They didn't pay attention to the Jeep parking or anything until "ahem".

Amy turned her head to find Jade and Georgie standing on the porch looking at them with huge smiles.

"Seems you've got that part down" Jade said "So, what's that like compared to well you know ?"

"An unshaven rough bearded man ?" Amy asked.

"Let's just say it's a softer experience" Rosalie said.

"You should give it a shot Jade."

"Sure Amy, Rosalie how about it ?" Jade said with a grin.

"You know a bronc rider with no teeth would look just fine Jade though Chuck Wagon Stew might frown on that a bit."

"Yeah, no, I was there for Caleb, jealous much Amy ?"

"Just staking my claim kid."

"That's pretty hot actually" Rosalie said leaning over for a quick kiss.

"You've got a big smile on Georgie".

"It's so good to see you happy and smiling Amy, I think whatever all this is, is right for you."

"Sure and you get to go to Camrose" Jade said "Go on, we can always Skype if you find the time."

"That's not fair, you know you ran off to Texas. You're welcome up anytime Jade, you know that right ?"

"Yeah, I do, thanks Amy."

"Ask Caleb to come get this platter Georgie" Jack asked. "you should all get seated while I shut this thing down."

"You need help Grandpa ?"

"Well I wouldn't be adverse to a kiss and a hug from my Granddaughter."

"Grandpa !" Amy said rushing over and down the porch steps to throw her hands around him and reach up to kiss his cheek.

"How about a double Jack ?" Rosie asked hugging him from the other side and kissing his other cheek.

"Look at you" Lisa said coming out and smiling at Rosie and Amy hugging Jack.

Caleb came down the stairs and grabbed the platter "I'll take this Jack, you seem pre-occupied".

Jack kissed both Amy and Rosalie on their heads and they walked away laughing and holding hands into the house and the dining room. They sat so the kids could be nearby in the playpen, Charlotte next to Amy and Georgie next to Rosie. Ella sat to one side of Jack opposite Lisa. The three having meshed as friends.

The table was mostly busy noise as adults served kids and then themselves and started to eat. There was the inevitable this is so good, best beef in the world praise which later turned to friendly family banter.

"You going to be able to work with that face ."

"I'll be fine Tim"

"So you two best of buddies again ?"

"We're good Dad, I think the best of buddies shine has dulled a bit but we're good."

"So this whole thing you've got going on, I guess that means it's one kid huh ?"

"Not sure what you're talking about dad, I'm 26 and a fairly recent widow with an infant, so whether the factory is closed hasn't really crossed my mind."

"Oh I thought you and Rosalie had an understanding."

"Georgie, how about you and Jade grab some cookies and do a quick night check with Katie and Charlotte ? Amy asked.

"Sure thing Amy, come on guys, time to feed the horses." Jade said.

"Right, night check, but if you guys are going to decide stuff about me Gran says I get a vote." Charlotte said.

"Come here you" Amy said lifting her onto her lap and wrapping her arms around her a kissing her cheek. "I'll give you your votes right now miss. First, you have to vote on whether I get to treat you like you were my real daughter and you have to listen to and treat me as if I were your real mom, even if your mom and gran are standing right there, two moms one gran. Do you vote Yup or Nope ?"

"Yup"

"One more, do you agree to be Lyndy's real and true big sister and love her and take care of her and be the best big sister you can. Yup or Nope"

"Yup"

"Good votes." Amy said kissing her. "Now it's going to take a bit to explain that to my dad and maybe some others, so you go help feed my horses, spend some time with Chance and a give big hug to Spartan and Harley for me."

Charlotte leaned over and kissed Amy on the cheek then she stopped for a second and whispered "I'm still supposed to call you Amy right ?"

"You get to call me whatever you want Charlotte, Ok ?"

"Yup"

"OK, enough stalling, come on you two" Georgie said laughing and leading the girls out while Jade grabbed some cookies and called back "Amy, if you're going to hit Tim I need a picture."

"I'm actually making Caleb a scrapbook of today's events, I hear there's even a video floating around the rodeo grounds" Cass said with a grin.

"Oh, I definitely want that Cass I can put it on Facebook, my badass woman in action."

"I get it, you get it Rosie".

"Let's take care of one thing first Dad, what the hell is wrong with you ? Do you even realize there are kids in the room before you speak ?"

"As to what Rosie and I understand, we'll be raising each other's children. There will be riding, jumping, school trips and mishaps, sicknesses, injuries and whatever else we you can think of and we don't have a second parent handy. Ella and the rest of you for that matter, we know that you're there with us and we love all that you do but this gang is ours to raise. We also realize that this commitment is being made in a very short period but it's our commitment to make. Ash is drawing up papers granting each of us legal guardianship over each other's kids, we won't sign them immediately but we feel once we're living as a family it's the only way. We're sorry Ella but we feel that Charlotte doesn't have to know just yet but we're open to discussion on that point alone."

"And this commitment" Lou started.

"Lou, the answer to any number of questions that are about to be raised is we don't know" Rosalie began, "neither of us has ever been attracted in this way to another woman, yes, we know about the eyes and we can't deny that there is probably something to that but this is something way past eyes."

"I think we can all see that."

"Maybe you should wait until you can open both eyes Caleb but I don't get this part."

"Neither do we Dad, but it's there, we've said the words and we mean them, her touch sends shivers down my spine, her smile melts my heart and her kisses make me weak kneed and I want that and I deserve it and I don't really want to overthink it."

"You know Tim, it's really not alright for one person to tell another person who they're supposed to love or enjoy being with, I don't need two eyes to know that Amy and Rosalie care for each other and are happy."

"Thank you Caleb, that was sweet, you move up one notch."

Cass smiled and patted Caleb's back "good job boy".

"Not a dog Cass".

"I know sweetheart" Cass said leading over to kiss his cheek.

"Any questions we can actually answer ?"

Jack looked up "I have one Rosie, can one of you explain legal guardian please."

"It's basically what you did with Georgie Grandpa without all the drama. It gives us each the right to speak on behalf of the kids. If I take Charlotte to school the teacher can talk to me as a parent, or a doctor or police officer. It's a legal agreement and apparently very common among same sex couples and for long term situations among unmarried people especially with very young children. It's not permanent unless we want it to be, and there's no expiration date. It also makes adoption easier if that's what we choose to do later, that would make it permanent of course."

"If you would say get married" Lou asked.

"For example, yes" Amy said.

"There are other reasons ?"

"I'm 72 Lou".

"You're 72 ?" Tim and Cass said almost simultaneously looking at Ella.

"Thank you both" Ella chuckled, "I assume if an issue came up with my health, that might be another reason to adopt."

"There are more than one scenario that would make us consider a quicker switch which we don't have to discuss." Amy said. "Especially that one Ella. Mostly though and in answer to your question, Ty and I had always counted on 2 kids and then hopefully a foster. We're both 26, there's no reason that couldn't happen and no we haven't discussed it. I assume if we were to say, decide on having, fostering or anything along those lines as a couple we would adopt them all."

"I don't know if this is the time or place to talk about this but honesty around the table though probably always the best policy is not one we stick to around here for what we feel are the best of intentions I guess."

"Say what you have to say Lou" Jack prompted, "we're all family."

"It's about Katie. I mentioned Amy's offer to Peter and we've seriously discussed it. Is part of that some sort of guardianship as well ?"

"What offer ?" Tim asked looking back and forth between his daughter's and Jack.

"That Katie go live with Amy after school lets out for the year. Peter is in Vancouver and I may very well be starting a third Maggie's in Nashville or another location which will start the whole travel and care issue up again, maybe worse."

"Wait a second, we can take care of Katie here can't we ?" Tim asked, "That's a bad idea Lou."

"Dad, I'm not sure you're quite getting all of the picture here."

"No Amy, I think I have and this scheme you've come up with is sounding more and more like, I don't know what."

"You or I Lou ?"

"You go Amy"

"First, it's not a scheme, schemes are what you do to screw over your family. I'm leaving Dad, that's a done deal, well, within a week or so I guess, maybe two depending on when Ash and I can head up to Edmonton to sign the papers. I'll be traveling up as needed and weather allows and I am gone in the Spring. Georgie will be in college come September, that's a done deal too and even if she's at UC and traveling back and forth to here she'll be busy. Lisa has a business to run and Grandpa is 80 years old and still has Heartland and the herd to deal with. I haven't yet been told what decisions have been made to pay for this place but regardless it's not right or may not be possible for Lisa and Grandpa to parent a pre teen on their own."

"I can help, Casey can help, even Mitch would pitch in I think, he loves Katie" Tim said somewhat flustered about what was being said.

"Casey travels, you work off the ranch for the most part and Mitch ? Seriously dad ?" Lou exclaimed.

"So you're leaving and taking all my grandchildren away ? Jack are you Ok with this ?"

"I don't know if my being Ok with it actually factors in to all of this Tim. Georgie is going to college and there was never a guarantee that it would be UC. Amy is striking out on her own and I pray that's a good thing and regardless it's what she wants and we have to trust in that. Katie would have a good family, stay on a ranch and effectively have her sister and Amy and Rosalie, Charlotte, Lyndy, Jared and Ella."

"Grandpa, you do factor in and so does Lisa, if Lou takes on another franchise can you support Fairfield and Heartland and take care of Katie because that's what matters."

"I'll postpone my trip until Monday. Can we all sit and figure this out this weekend ?"

"I'm not going to be a part of this Lou, you all need to decide and say what needs to be said to each other and about me."

"Got any suggestions for discussion on the ranch business Amy ?"

"I assume I don't have to tell you about increasing the herd Grandpa you can handle another 100 head at least, have the ranch buy them with the profit going towards ranch upkeep. I was also thinking that the most expensive part of the stock trade, once you own stock of course, is keeping them and that's not an issue here. Partner with one eye over there, you both care and work with the horses getting them up for sale and he buys and sells. You keep and feed the stock here." Amy said. "Oh and please keep them vetted and isolated from ours until they are cleared."

"Why would Jack partner with Caleb ?"

"He's young and did well at it pretty much on his own with Ty, well until you got jealous, besides, Caleb is married to a vet and your free vet got himself killed dad."

"Caleb would you consider this as an option if we decide to do this ?" Jack asked.

"If I trailer promising horses with a problem up to you would you work with them ?" Caleb asked Amy.

"Comes with a bill Caleb but sure, a horse is a horse and I might need you all to move some rescue stock, I've asked Garret to consider doing this as well."

""Cass ?" Caleb asked.

"I think a partnership with Jack would be great for you Caleb".

"So the three of us ?" Tim asked.

"That's a deal breaker for me Tim and if you go into business against us I'll bury you on a ridge somewhere."

"And I'll bring the shovel" Jack said.

"Go on, in the bathroom both of you, wash up, PJ's and teeth brushing." Jade called out scooting the giggling girls through the mud room and into the bathroom. "Georgie will get your PJ's, now strip".

"Good job Jade" Rosie said.

"Katie wants Charlotte to read with her, Ok with you all ?"

"Sure thing, what's Charlotte reading ?" Lou asked.

"She's starting the Hobbit" Ella said "she's very excited."

"The Hobbit ?"

"She loves dragons Lou." Rosie explained.

"It's a great book go ahead Jade. You still need to answer that question from before Amy."

"We would need the ability to make decisions, talk with teachers, doctors, deal with emergencies just like with our kids Lou, something would have to be signed."

"This won't get decided tonight and I'm beat" Ella said "I hate this emotional crap."

"Everybody hates it" Lisa said.

"It's draining" Jack agreed.

"I texted Peter and asked if he could be here for the weekend so we can all talk rationally and make some decisions."

"That's a great idea Lou and maybe a good place to stop, since we have to get these two to a bath and their cribs." Rosie said reaching in and taking a plastic ring from Lyndy who was handing it to her. "Thank you Lyndy."

"Why don't you all say goodnight to these two and we'll say goodnight to those two." Amy suggested nodding towards the hallway to the bedrooms.

"Works for me" Jack said bending over and grabbing Jared from the playpen. "So little guy I guess I get to be your legal guardian great grandpa. Bit wordy so how 'bout you just stick to GG huh ? Hey, you like fishing buddy ?"

"Rosie are you crying ?"

"No Cass" Rosalie said in a sob. "That's so sweet. Thank you Jack"

"Hey, my shot at ever having a grandson just went up, well let's see, yup 100%, so thank you Rosie."

"Bed and book, go go go" Jade called out as two once again giggling girls headed into Katie's room now in PJ's.

"Listen to them, how do you explain that sound to your ex-husband ?"

"Well Lou, you tell him to bring Katie up for a couple of days soon. Just us, Katie and Peter." Ella suggested.

"I'm us right ?"

"We are an us Amy" Ella said.

"That's a good idea, I should do that too"

"You're seriously considering this Lou ?"

"Yes Dad, we seriously are."

"Come say goodnights you three." Georgie called from the hall.

Amy, Lou and Rosalie went in to kiss the girls goodnight. Everyone kissed everyone and when Charlotte wrapped her arm's around Amy she whispered "I don't think the world is ready for mom yet".

Amy closed her eyes and squeezed her tight.

"Can't breathe, can't breathe" Charlotte vamped.

"One day though, ok ?" Amy whispered obviously holding back tears.

"Deal" Charlotte answered throwing her arms around Amy and hugging her like only a child could.

"Ok Gran is in the guest room, we'll be in the loft and we head home in the morning kiddo." Rosie said smiling and getting close to tearing again when she overheard Charlotte and Amy.

"Night girls" Amy said "thanks Jade, Georgie. Oh and Georgie, you need to catch up on tonight with your mom and there's a family meeting you should be at this weekend, insist on it."

The three walked out "what was that Amy ?"

"Sorry Lou, I figured your mature and responsible older daughter should be involved in a discussion concerning a future that she's a part of."

"That was my decision."

"Not any more and I'm still on the fence with Charlotte and Katie, they have a say in this as well."

"They're all set and in the strollers" Lisa said handing Amy a bag of muffins for the morning.

"Thanks Lisa, so I'm meeting with Ash and the vet staff at 2:00 on Saturday and I'll be gone at 12:30 when Ash picks me up for lunch. That's a good time for you to meet."

"Why are you orchestrating this anyway ?"

"Because Lou, I've come to realize in a very short time that life is one big orchestration that I've missed out on. I've allowed others to ignore my frustrations and needs and I'm done with it. I've spent the past months searching for a place to be and you all have completely ignored it. You're wallowing in the past and ignoring a quickly approaching future."

"We're not ignoring it"

"Of course you are Grandpa and in typical Heartland fashion. Have you processed yet that Lou is going to Nashville to scout locations ? Heartland has no real source of income except for the herd and she's about to start all over again."

"Nashville ? Really ?"

"Georgie, I was going to tell you about it."

"Well you certainly weren't going to ask me about it. I am not leaving this ranch on Saturday until after this meeting and Dad needs to be here and you need to hire someone to take care of Katie mom, I can't promise to be able to be here every day from UC."

"Wait, UC what about Camrose ?"

"I don't think that's going to work for now Jade ."

"But what about that program you found, it's perfect for you ?"

"Stop Jade, it's not like I'm accepted yet."

"Your Dad's coming in Friday for the weekend. Wait what program ?" Lou asked looking at her.

"It's a pre vet specialty, Equine Rehabilitation Therapist. I figured since Amy has the rescue facility."

"Georgie" Amy squealed "that's awesome."

"They don't offer it at UC, I can't"

Jack looked over "You can't what Georgie ?"

"You guys need help Jack, if I go to UC and schedule my classes in the morning I can at least help watch Katie and take care of the stalls and stuff, night check, maybe some mornings"

"Stop. Georgie, none of that is your job, I, well we appreciate the help and the thoughtfulness but you shouldn't give up your dreams."

"I'm not giving up on my dreams Jack, most of the training happens in the second two years and the credits would be transferable to Camrose. It's Katie, I got shoved from place to place when I was 8, my whole life actually. It was so bad that I started running away because it was just easier. I know it's not the same but friends, changing schools and always being the new kid sucks. She'll get shuttled from here to NY to Vancouver and soon to Nashville. If I stay she can stay."

"Why don't Caleb and I help Rosalie get the babies squared away".

"Thanks guys. Rosie, you Ok with that ? I won't be long."

Rosie bent over and kissed Amy's cheek, "we'll get them into PJ's and do baths in the morning."

"Look Georgie, we're not going to do this now but at the meeting Saturday, part of the discussion involves Katie going to live at Whispering Pines starting next summer sometime."

"Wow mom, does dad know, you've talked to him about this ?"

"He does and he's open to the idea I think"

"I have school tomorrow and I need to shower, maybe we can go on a trail ride tomorrow afternoon, just us ?"

"I'd love that Georgie, maybe we can go see my mom, she'll know what's best."

"Change Ty's flower's for me please, I don't think I'll go up until Sunday."

"We'll take care of it Amy, I'm going to shower night check out of my hair".

"Night Georgie" people called out as she headed off.

"I'm off to talk with Peter." Lou said, "night everyone".

"I need to get upstairs to Lyndy, you all have a good night."

"I have to get back to Big River, Casey's coming in late, I'll walk you out Amy"

"Night Lou, Tim, night Amy" the shrinking chorus intoned.

"What do say Jack, Lisa, a little tumbler of scotch ?"

"I'm game Ella, Lis ?"

"Make it three Jack".

Ella and Lisa sat down in the living room and sighed simultaneously.

"Even leaving she's got what seems a pretty good solution to things."

"She's impressed me since the first time I ever spoke to her Lisa. She called back, oh maybe half a year ago, maybe longer and spent an hour on the phone with me. She was so excited at the prospect, she said she knew Ty would be on board, that it was their dream. It was clear to me that she loved him, a really deep down kind of love but I can't piece together their relationship in my mind. He wouldn't even take the ride up to meet us and see the ranch I offered half of to them."

"To tell you the truth the one relationship we never paid attention to was theirs once they got married. I should have realized something was up with him."

"Come on Lisa, I sat him down twice and talked to him about things and I had no idea any of this was going on or what he was thinking, Africa ?, Leaving Hudson and the partnership with Scott ?"

Jack poured each of them two fingers of 18 year old scotch and sat down.

"You expect to be here awhile Jack ?"

"We're joining families Ella, I think the grown-ups need to spend some time together, this can't really be what you expected."

"You know Jack, I think it is actually or pretty close to it, I mean sure Katie and Georgie are a bit faster and older than I expected but the truth is we set out to do this with a young couple and I assumed there would have been another or a couple along soon enough, Rosalie might have remarried and had another or two. Amy even implied an adoption or taking in a CPS foster.

She took a second to sip her scotch with her eyes closed. "This is good."

"And If you think I understand Rosie and Amy by the way,I don't. Jade told me they actually commented on some guys butt at Maggies today."

"I don't think they understand it themselves but they do look happy together. They'd both talk about this stuff to you two before me have they said anything you can talk about, Lisa ?"

"I got a slightly longer version of what you heard tonight, certainly no more insight. Amy has certainly never entertained the idea of a relationship with a woman or anyone except Ty for that matter. Ella ?"

"Word for word except for Charlotte. She latched on to Amy as soon as she made Spartan bow hello. She had him lay down and get up with her on his back one day. The that hat business at Fairfield. She thinks Amy walks on water and kids these days are very open to relationships like this. Charlotte and Amy adore each other. To top it off I have no idea how any of this will work in real life. It's not like we've got some TV show script going here."

"I'd be lying if I said I envied you that part, but the other part, the seeing them all grow up like that part, that could be something."

"You're all welcome up anytime Jack".

"We appreciate that Ella" Lisa said finishing her scotch. "Look at the time, we're all crazy, we need to get to bed."

"Agreed, goodnight Jack, Lisa".

"Night Ella"

When she got back to the loft Cass and Caleb had left and Amy found Rosalie sitting on the floor playing with the babies.

"Great, just in time, I think they're ready for a snack and snooze".

"Let's get to it then Rosie"

Rosalie lifted Jared, sat and laid him across her legs, then, lifting her tank and bra for access she set him up to feed.

Amy on the other hand striped off her top and bra and then reached for Lyndy.

After she settled she looked up and smiled at Rosie "What ?"

"Warn a girl next time will ya ? I'm holding a baby you know"

"Oh Rosie, I'm sorry, it was automatic, I wasn't thinking"

"Whoa Amy, it's Ok, we were going to have to see each other eventually I think."

Amy looked up with a shy grin at Rosie's smirking face "So ?"

"Kind of nice actually"

"Kind of ?"

"Really, really nice, amazing actually and abs to boot."

"Stop Rosie"

After feeding, getting the kids down and pumping Amy stepped into the bathroom and came out a few minutes later in a robe and tossed one to Rosie.

"Wow thanks"

"Don't freak it's Ty's, he never really wore it."

"I'll say, the tags are still on it"

"I'm going to relax with a cup of peppermint tea Rosie, care to join ?"

"Sounds good"

Amy carried the teas to the couch, Rosie joined her a second later. "They're both fast asleep."

"You know Rosie, I don't care if you have some wine or a beer, I've noticed that you haven't"

"I'm fine Amy, I'm more a social drinker joining someone rather than doing it on my own."

Rosie leaned over a bit and laid her head on Amy's shoulder as Amy put her arm around her.

They sat with their feet up on the coffee table sipping their tea, holding hands when it struck them.

"You have to show me"

"I doubt you can handle it, I'm told they're pretty magnificent."

"Regardless, before I go to sleep tonight I need to see them."

"I guess you need something to dream about when we're apart"

"I've got more than enough to dream about Rosie"

Amy leaned over a bit and kissed Rosie's head. The both turned then until they could join lips softly.

"We should shower and get to bed."

"In a bit Amy, this is nice."

They sat nuzzling and holding hands for a time. They always seemed mindful and pulled themselves back from getting too heavy. It actually gave them both pause and it seemed that they both accepted that this is how it was going to have to go. It would be slow, exciting, exhilarating and fun.

"I'm going to shower Rosalie, I won't be long." Amy leaned over and kissed her, then kissed her again, a lingering soft kiss. She smiled as Rosie reached over and ran her thumb across her cheek before she pulled away and padded off to the bathroom and the shower.

The loft seemed warm enough and Amy had changed into light yoga pants and a tank top.

She kissed Rosalie as they passed by the bathroom door, grabbed a glass of water and her journal and crawled into bed.

The lights except for the low night table lights were off and the curtains had been drawn. Amy glanced up as the bathroom door opened and then took a double take, Rosie had a towel wrapped around her waist and, well, nothing else. She had her hair brushed down over her shoulders. "Say something"

"They're beautiful Rosie like everything else about you."

"I only have sweats"

"2nd drawer in that dresser."

She chose a set similar to Amy's and crawled under the blanket.

"Whatcha doin ?" Rosie sang wrapping her arm around Amy's waist and spooning her while looking over her shoulder.

"Writing in my journal."

"So if I were to say run my hand down your side like this you would just keep working ?" As she said it Rosalie ran her palm down Amy's arm, then over her butt onto her thigh and then back up.

"Yes, I'll be done in a minute Rosalie and this is not fair at all."

"So if I were to nibble right here and run my hand" she said kissing and then nibbling at the base of her neck and moving slowly around.

"Ok, I'm done, I'm done, you have my full attention."

Amy turned around giggling and they snuggled and kissed. Touching tentatively but never pushing a predetermined barrier. Rosalie moaned as Amy nibbled at her neck and lightly nipped her ear.

"What you said, well did for Charlotte before was amazing Amy" Rosie whispered kissing her shoulder.

"Are you having second thoughts about this at all Rosie, it's very fast ?"

"It's weird but not really, we have kids to deal with on a working ranch, that's real. Ella can slow herself down a bit, Charlotte, well she gets you, and I can work with abused kids again all with me having a second parent around that I trust, and I love you Amy, I can't deny that. How about you, second thoughts ?"

"I'm not having them either, it feels right and for all those reasons Rosie, I love you all. I didn't expect Katie and Georgie, but Lou and Peter seem to love the idea of having kids and they love reminding us that they do, but they don't seem to be able to wrap themselves around the idea that raising them requires some presence and we enable them. Enabling bad behavior seems to be a theme around here."

"Ella and I don't have a problem with them coming as part of the package. We actually talked about you and Ty raising and growing a family with us back when", Rosie saw her expression change and a cloud pass, "oh, I'm sorry Amy, I didn't mean to bring that up."

"You shouldn't have to watch what you say to me Rosie, no secrets. I've had enough secrets and lies to last me a lifetime."

Amy turned around and Rosalie pulled her close and drew her into a spoon again. She put her arm around Amy's side and held her. Amy put her arm over Rosie's and they lay there, close and content.

"No strange pokey appendage" Amy said with a giggle.

"Can't say I miss that awkwardness every morning, though watching Jason pee first thing was always hilarious."

"Yup, morning acrobatics was always a thing with us too."

"I'll miss this."

"I will too Rosie, spring's not that far away and we'll see each other as often as we can until the move."

Then both yawning almost simultaneously they chuckled and settled in to each other.

"Good night Amy"

"Good night Rosie"

It wasn't long until they drifted off to sleep, Amy laying contentedly in Rosie's embrace their soft breathing mixing with the kids as they slept, dreamless and happy.


	11. AfterTyme - Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Amy opened her eyes and took a second to focus, 5:46. Laying back down she turned her head the other way and saw Rosie facing away from her. Her top had moved up and Amy could see the nape of her back above her shorts and a soft trail of light colored hair running up her spine under her shirt. She sighed and thought how strange it was that every time she looked at this woman it enticed her, things like the curve of her neck and this small dimple and line. Lost in her thoughts, she was startled when she heard Rosie speak softly, muttering half into her pillow.

"Are you staring at my butt ?"

"Actually no but at the nape of your back, there's a cute little dimple and a hair trail, it's all very sexy."

"You just going to stare at it then cowgirl ?"

Amy smiled and reached forward running her trembling fingers softly along Rosie's spine then leaning over to kiss the spot that intrigued her, their most intimate contact yet and it sent shivers up and down Amy's body.

"Mmmmmmmmmm" Rosie purred. A moment later she gasped as Amy pulled herself over and put her arm under Rosie's top, resting her palm on Rosie's stomach while pulling herself close up behind her.

"Good morning Rosie" Amy whispered kissing her neck lightly.

"Getting up tomorrow morning is going to suck."

"I refuse to think about tomorrow" Amy said between nibbles "come here you."

Rosalie shifted onto her back as Amy leaned off. A second later Amy had Rosalie in her arms and leaned over her supported by her elbows.

"Good morning Ms. Fleming, is this what I'm to expect every morning ?"

"One morning at a time Rosie."

Amy dropped her head, her hair falling around Rosie's face as she leaned down to kiss her. As the kiss deepened Amy lowered herself onto Rosie who wrapped her arms around her.

When they broke apart they were both flushed and Rosalie looked up at Amy "I have to pee."

Amy smiled down, "me first" she exclaimed and rolled off Rosalie giggling. They both laughed as Amy scooted across the bed towards the bathroom, clearly a shortcut.

"No fair, you stinker" Rosalie called out running around the bed laughing.

"Ahhhhh" Amy sighed sitting down on the commode while Rosie leaned on the counter.

"So, like we're peeing together, that's got to be some Facebook relationship rule thing and will you please hurry."

"Haven't looked at Facebook since Ty died. It's too depressing."

"I get that, I however am changing my status to 'in a relationship'.

Amy got up and walked to the sink while Rosie sat, "go for it Rosie, just leave the 'with' off please, for now at least, I'm told my page is full of condolences, it's just weird."

"Hey, it's Ok Amy, really"

She nodded acknowledging Rosie's understanding while she brushed her teeth. When she bent over to wash her face and rinse her mouth she heard the toilet flush and moved over a bit. The hands on her butt were unexpected and made her jump and giggle. Spinning around and standing she smooshed her lips to Rosie's and got exactly the reaction she expected.

"Ughhh you're soaking wet and frothing, Amy stop."

Amy laughed and spun away, "how about I put up a pot of coffee and you finish here and get back to bed."

"Back to bed sounds nice, how safe are we ?"

"Lyndy will sleep till 8 probably, the new rules of the barn are that if I'm not downstairs and the door is closed, no knocking until 8:30 but you can text after 7 and in emergencies of course."

"So when are you usually out anyway ?"

"Out of the house usually by 5:30 or so."

"Ella's an early bird, Charlotte too."

"And you, not so much ?"

"I like to be woken after chores, your worst nightmare."

"Not by a long shot, into bed you, I'll be right there"

They were laying on their sides facing each other while the coffee brewed, touching foreheads and kissing softly. Slow nibbles and soft caresses. Amy's hand was on Rosalie's hip her fingertips lightly touching the skin under her top. Rosalie's free hand was focused on Amy's face and neck. Her gentle finger swipes and touches made Amy smile and blush.

"I don't want you to go."

"And I want you to come with us"

"Look at us, we're pathetic."

"High school sophomores"

"That bad you think, Caleb and Kit, ugh. I'm glad you met Cass at least."

"She's nice and Caleb isn't what I expected at all, and them as a couple ?"

"Or us as a couple, a story for a later date, wait till you meet Ashley, better yet her mom Val."

"I'll meet Ashley in a few weeks, who else is there ?"

"Lara and Soraya, both currently in Europe and you can probably include Mallory in that group but I'd have to check where she is now, her and Jake move around a lot."

"And none of them have any problem with…"

"Us ?, nope, all on board, well, I don't know about Mal but she'll be fine. Are you worried about your friends Rosie ?"

"Some are a bit biblical on social issues and we steer clear of those, but this, who knows, let's not dwell for now"

The kissing started again slowly and built gradually, they had time and used it exploring each other little by little. Their hands roamed slowly over and under clothes as they began to learn each other's triggers. They were both ticklish and naturally giggled at some things but they quickly shied away from those spots. The soft moans and gentle sighs were exciting and each delighted when the other expressed pleasure at a touch or kiss trying their best to commit those special spots to memory. At one point Rosalie's hand brushed under Amy's shorts and across the top of her pubic hair making her gasp and bite down lightly on Rosalie's shoulder which made them both giggle.

Whenever their play got feverish they slowed down, whispered to each other and caught their breath. Time seemed to stand still. They knew that soon they'd be apart and didn't let it come into play. The two were like teenagers trying desperately to get enough to last them over their first real separation and knowing that it would never be enough. Not now, not when it was so new and exciting.

They stopped and smiled when they heard him stirring, a sweet gurgle from a happy baby. Neither minded stopping, this was as important to them as each other, a part of their love.

"I'll get him"

"Good morning my sweet boy, come on and I'll bring you to momma." Amy hugged him and kissed his head, she held him on her arm as he looked at her with a big smile and wide eyes putting his tiny hand by her mouth which she kissed and caused him to laugh. She laid him on the changing table and got him into a fresh diaper before sitting him on the bed by a smiling and adoring Rosie.

"I'll get us coffee."

Passing Lyndy's crib she glanced down, smiled and bent over. "Hey, look at you, you're awful quiet sweetheart, did you have a good sleep" Amy asked reaching in and lifting Lyndy who was smiling and started spouting gibberish at her. Amy changed her too and then lifting her "Come on you, mom needs some coffee. How about you visit with your big brother and Rosie huh."

Amy carried her over and sat her on the bed with Jared who was leaning against his mom. Rosie reached over and kissed Lyndy good morning while Amy grabbed a few stuffed horses and tossed them on the bed before she walked away and retrieved two coffee mugs to fill.

They sat sipping their coffee, their backs propped up against the headboard holding hands and watched the kids play, interacting when they became distracted and eliciting smiles and little laughs from the kids when they did.

"So we get to do this every morning huh ?"

"I guess when I'm up or you're here for now until they get bigger, eventually we may get Charlotte and Katie joining us."

"We can Skype play dates in the meantime."

"And other dates, Ty and I Skyped a picnic when he was in Vancouver and walks in Mongolia."

"That's sounds nice"

"It was" Amy answered sighing at the memory.

"That didn't sound nice, what's wrong Amy ?"

"So many memories seem tarnished" she whispered "they pop up happily enough and then …."

"That'll fade over time, you tend to remember the good moments as more special over time, the noise fades."

"That's what Grandpa says."

"Any other special Skyping ?"

The answer came with a look away and a serious blush. "He was away a lot and we did have those dates too, you and Jason ?"

"When he was gone, getting or dropping horses, you know overnights or weekends, they were fun."

The soft knock at the door was unexpected.

Amy looked at the clock and headed over, after checking she opened the door. "What's up Caleb, everything OK ?"

"Sorry, everything's fine, I know it's early, we're done mucking out and I have to pony some of these guys up to the dude ranch for guests, alright if Charlotte tags along on Chance ?"

"Sure thing have fun but check with Ella about leaving times" Amy said.

Charlotte bolted over the to door, "did mom say I can go ?"

"This mom says you can, pay attention to Caleb and wear a helmet young lady."

"Awesome, thanks Amy !

"Take care of her Caleb"

"You know I will Amy"

"Have fun you two and thanks Caleb."

He turned with a tip of his hat and a smile "well alright Charlotte, let's get your horse saddled."

Amy closed the door and headed up the steps.

Rosalie was checking a text and then looked up "Ella and Lisa wondered if we were interested in them coming over with some breakfast ?"

"I'm game, but not until they're bathed and fed and all that, how about 45 minutes or so"

"I'll tell them 9:00, who was at the door ?"

"Caleb, he and Charlotte are going to pony some horses up to the dude ranch."

"Caleb's safe I assume."

"Caleb is a knight, he won't let anything happen to her."

"He seems like a knight and I shouldn't second guess your judgement."

"You shouldn't feel that way Rosie, it's not judgmental. Let's get these two fed and washed, come on Lyndy, maybe mom can squeeze in a shower too."

"Showering again ?"

Blushing and looking over with a guilty smile Amy whispered "it was an exciting morning."

"I could probably use one too" Rosie answered leaning over to kiss Amy on the shoulder.

"He looks hungry."

"Growing boy, gonna be a cowboy like his Mom."

"He could be a teacher."

"Forget it, my kids will be cowboys and cowgirls like their famous mom, you'll have them all horseyed up, jumping and herding things around."

"You never know Rosie."

"I guess, hey she looks pretty famished too."

"She takes more and more everyday it seems, some mornings I have nothing to pump".

"I get that, we're almost there though. Hey Jared, have you had enough, is that what that is ?"

They both started burping the kids almost at the same time and Amy was able to pump a half bottle after. Rosalie didn't even try. "We have a pediatrician's visit Monday, I'm going to need to supplement one of these days, don't think there are any vaccinations this time. At least we're doing sippy cups now, washing bottles gets old fast."

"Ash is going to come with me to Trish on Friday, I'll talk to her then about how to at least test a formula. What did you do with Charlotte ?"

"She took to Similac I think, I'll ask Ella, they're probably all different now anyways, he'll be on milk soon though. Diapers are shockingly different 7 years later."

They got the kids bathed and dressed and sat them on the floor near the kitchen on a play blanket.

"Why don't you go shower and I'll set the table Rosie".

Amy checked her phone. "wait a sec, Georgie and Katie want to say goodbye"

"Sure".

Amy texted back that the door was unlocked and soon they were kissing and hugging Rosalie and Jared goodbye.

"Georgie is going to help me read the Hobbit like Charlotte." Katie said getting down on the floor with the babies.

"She reads Georgie, not you, it'll be slow at the beginning but you'll be surprised how fast she improves. Slow and steady, once she starts automatically registering and cataloguing repeat words she'll breeze through it. Patience and time."

"Got it Rosie, I talked to my dad last night. He mentioned the idea of coming up to you guys with Katie so we might combine that with a college visit to Camrose."

"That would be great Georgie, anytime would be fine. We'll have your room ready."

"So you're still considering Camrose ?"

"I understand that you need to do this Amy but I hope you understand that my decision is mine and has to be what's best for me."

"I do Georgie, I trust you to make a mature well thought out decision."

"But ?"

"I think the stand you took after dinner is noble, I do, but sometimes the noble gestures we make for loved ones are more enabling than altruistic."

"Not everything is about you and Ty Amy"

"I know Georgie" she said looking over and seeing Katie far enough away and occupied, "and some of my lesson came from that but I'm talking about the New York Maggie's" she said lowering a voice. "We all sat around that table and didn't think at all that once the deal was set your mom would leave one or both of you here with us to care for almost constantly. Of course Grandpa ended up taking that to a whole new level. Just think about that. Now go or you'll be late."

"Come on Katie, we may have to run"

"See you both soon"

"Bye Rosie" they called out heading down the stairs.

"Go shower, we're running out of time."

"Kiss me first"

Amy smiled and leaned over. The kiss was soft and they briefly touched tongues.

"Shower now" Rosalie said yanking herself away and pulling off her top as she walked into the bathroom.

Amy got the table set for four and after transferring the coffee to a thermal server, set up a second pot. She laid out plates and cutlery, mugs and the muffins sent over by Lisa. She poured a small pitcher of OJ and then sat with the kids.

Rosalie came out wrapped in her robe, her hair in a towel, "tag you're it."

Amy smiled and brushed Rosie's lips as she went by and into the bathroom. After showering she wrapped her hair as well and walked out. Rosalie was by her side of the bed, Ty's side actually and pulling clothes out of and putting stuff into a suitcase. She was still wearing her robe. Amy sighed and walked over determinedly.

"What ?"

"I can't just let you go away like this, look at me Rosie, in my eyes."

When their eyes locked Amy reached down and undid her robe. "Look at me Rosie" she said watching her eyes stray and bringing her attention back to Amy's eyes. Without a word she reached over and undid Rosie's robe and slipped her unsteady hands under it drawing Rosalie into a hug. Instantly Rosalie did the same and they held each other close, their bodies touching and immediately responding to each other. They felt each other tremble and the goosebumps rising to match their own. Their hands began roaming slowly, lovingly over each other's backs and down along hips and over asses. Amy's heart was pounding against her chest and she knew Rosalie could feel it as well. They nipped and kissed each other's necks, Amy nibbled at Rosie's collarbone and Rosie moaned in her ear. They slowed and kissed again, softly and playfully and then it was over, looking into Rosalie's eyes Amy stepped back and closed her robe.

"Interesting dating style you have Ames."

"You ok ?"

"Way more than Ok"

"I needed …"

"Shhhhhh, I did too."

"Look at the time, we have to get dressed, I think showering together would actually speed things up for us at this point."

Amy walked to her side of the bed and grabbed clothes. She sat down and shrugged off her robe, glanced back for a second and smiled turning away immediately to finish dressing.

"Like what you saw ?" Rosalie said smiling and starting to brush out her hair.

"What makes you think I peeked ?"

"Come on Amy"

"Leave me be Rosie, you're beautiful."

They were sitting on the floor with the kids and heard them talking before the knock. Amy leaned over towards the stairs before it came.

"It's open Lisa."

"Let's get them in the high chairs and they can have some solid food."

Rosie nodded and brought the chairs over as Lisa and Ella came up and hugged and kissed them. They had leftover sliced steak from the night before and an egg, cheese, bacon and potato casserole that Ella put together which were set out onto the table.

"Ella's breakfast casseroles are legendary"

"Good luck keeping Amy fed, she eats like a machine"

"Lisa, I do not"

"You work hard Amy and you can put it away."

"Ok, I admit I like my feed."

"How are you two doing ?"

"We're ok, we're a wreck, it's a fine line Ella."

"Anything we can do to help Amy ?"

"You can tell me that Georgie is not going to give up Camrose for her parent's selfishness Lisa."

"Any suggestions ?"

"I don't think Peter will be an issue. He'll be able to visit the kids on a ranch without dad, Lou and Mitch which should suit him just fine. Just as easy not watching your kids grow up near Edmonton as here."

"So getting Lou on side, how do we swing that ?"

"Really Lisa, you need me to say it, Grandpa. What Lyndy, you want some banana ? Yes, good girl". Amy handed Lyndy a chunk of banana that she began to nibble on immediately.

"You two huh big boy" Amy said handing him a chunk as well.

"The truth is Whispering Pines is the right decision to make and Lou has to understand that. I didn't set out to take Katie from here and them or Georgie for that matter and she's going to sit there and whine about how much she love's her kids, that it's all for them and all that other crap she goes on about probably with Peter nodding along. They need to be looked at and told that this plan is a direct result of their refusal to parent, period. Trust me you need Grandpa because dad, although he has no place at this meeting will sound off loud and clear. You might consider having Casey there."

"I'll talk to Jack and Casey, I think deep down he knows this is best."

"I don't envy you Lisa but he does know this is the only way if they won't step up. Jack will do the right thing."

"I know he will Ella, I just hope I have enough time."

"I'll feel him out too Lisa but you're going to have your hands full making sure he doesn't kill himself staying busy if this happens."

"Thanks Amy, any suggestions on how to stop him ?"

"You need to sit Caleb down and explain it to him, keep an eye on things and insist they hire another hand or involve Mitch perhaps as a third partner if the need arises, and you'll need to get him up to Whispering Pines every few weeks to see the kids. You might also consider offering Caleb and Cass the loft and offer to expand it along with the barn or Mitch can take it, other people around will keep him occupied too and he'll feel much better about leaving."

"You want to leave and have the barn and loft expanded for someone else ?"

"Lisa, I plan to have 72 stalls at Whispering Pines in 5 years. We have 24 and I want 48 more housed in a heated medical and rehab barn designed specifically by me for that purpose alone. Can you imagine my proposing that here ? The effort to get Grandpa to expand the 4 stall to a 10 or 12 will be almost insurmountable but it needs to be done."

"We'll get it done one way or another Amy, anything you can do to help with either Jack or Lou will be appreciated, I do like the stock idea, keeps him busy and at home."

"I need to come up and pee" Charlotte called up the stairs.

"Come up sweetheart" Amy laughed.

Charlotte ran past and into the bathroom.

"Nice of you to let her go riding with Caleb Rosie."

"It was me actually"

"Really ?"

"Why is that so surprising ? Amy asked. "Ella ?"

"She said her mom said it was Ok when they stopped at the house" Lisa said.

"I worded it that way is all"

"Learn this now Amy, that girl does not misspeak."

"I know Ella and I told her it was up to her, let's leave it for now."

Charlotte came out of the bathroom and stopped at the table, she grabbed a banana and an apple and headed towards the stairs.

"Where are you off to ?"

"Gotta brush Chance."

"There are apples and carrots for the horses in the feed and supplements room, have Caleb show you and make sure that banana peel makes it into a trash can and not a manure pile."

"Ok Amy" Charlotte said heading for the stairs again.

"Charlotte ? Apple ?" Amy asked opening her hand.

"I know about the horse apples Amy, banana for me, apple for Caleb." She said holding up each fruit for emphasis.

"Got it, say your goodbyes to the horses while you're down there Charlotte"

"I will" she yelled heading down the stairs.

"Why am I feeding Caleb apples ?" Amy said laughing as they all were.

"You love him and you're a pushover"

"Yup, handsome young men with poor social and communicative skills have always been my downfall, I'm switching teams Ella."

"You have Charlotte's and your stuff packed and ready there Gran ?"

"All ready, suitcases and packs in the mud room Rosie, we'll start saying goodbye's when she's done with the horses. Never actually saw a kid so happy with some hand me down muck out tools and brushes."

"Grandpa made them for me when I was about her age, I was so proud of them, I had him dig them out for her."

"You are strange Amy Fleming"

"I love you too Rosie and Charlotte adores the horses she loves taking care of them."

"Charlotte adores you Amy."

"And I adore her Ella which is why she has those tools."

"Well you'll be happy to know that next to 'Amy' on the handles she wrote 'and Charlotte.'"

Amy smiled and then sniffed when she heard and Ella leaned over to pat her hand and give it a squeeze.

"Come on, let's clear this mess and head over to the ranch house. We can get the truck loaded and start the goodbye process."

"You two head back Lisa, Rosie and I'll follow, want to take the babies ?"

"Sure, I know Jack would love a few minutes with them and this new guy he can't stop talking about."

"I'll help you into the strollers".

"Thanks Rosie, I'll clear this stuff away."

Amy set out to clear the table. She loaded most everything into the sink after putting away the leftovers. Rosie came up and climbed on the bed with her phone while Amy rinsed and filled the dishwasher. When she turned Rosie snapped her picture.

"Oh great, who are you going to show that to ?"

"Just for me Ames, this one is all mine, my little domestic housewife."

"You're a bit strange yourself Rosie, I like it."

"Come sit with me Amy, we don't have that much time."

Rosie leaned back against the headboard and Amy snuggled up to her.

"How long you think ?"

"It's really up to Ash, two weeks maybe."

"That's not that long actually, we're big girls."

"Ty went away for three weeks and came back four months later with a chick on the back of his bike."

"I'm not Ty and I would never do that to you Amy, never."

"Oh no Rosie, I would never suggest that or let you go in the first place for that matter" she laughed.

There was a knock at the door and a familiar voice behind it "Gran says get a move on Mom".

"We're coming Charlotte" Amy called back as they got off the bed laughing and Rosie wheeled her suitcase to the staircase.

Amy locked the door behind Rosie and they walked out towards the house. She was holding hands with Rosie wheeling her unruly bag over the dirt and gravel on one side, with Charlotte walking on Amy's other side holding her hand as well.

"Don't you cry Rosalie."

"What are the odds of that happening you think ?"

They walked over to the pickup and Rosie lifted her suitcase in alongside the others. Jack adjusted the strap to cover her bag and walked over to stand with Ella and Lisa who were each holding the other's grandchild.

The grandparents had all said their goodbye's to the kids and the Bouchers would stop at Maggie's to see Lou and pick up coffee and a sack of snacks for the trip home.

They took the babies first, Rosalie with Lyndy and Amy with Jared. Amy held Jared close, kissing his face and hands and hugging him before leaning into the truck and getting him settled and snapped into his car seat. She walked around the back of the truck and knelt over as Charlotte wrapped her arms around her crying.

"Shhhh, Shhh, sweetheart, I'll see you soon, I promise and I'll send you a picture of Chance everyday and we'll text and Skype."

"I love you Amy" she whispered.

"I love you too Charlotte. Now in you go and buckle up. Got your backpack ?"

Charlotte nodded sniffling.

She then hugged Ella as Rosalie spent time with Jack and Lisa. "I put a set of plans to the rescue barn interior in Rosie's bag. We need an old school carpenter to do that for us."

"We'll look them over and find someone. Come home to us soon Amy"

"I will Ella, I promise, and you get my ranch ready for winter."

"I'll take care of her for you Amy." Ella finished and then stepping back she kissed her on both cheeks and her forehead, the double meaning in Ella's words not being missed by Amy as she kissed Ella again. Ella sniffed once and got into the truck.

Amy walked Rosalie over to the driver's door arm in arm. "I packed a surprise in your suitcase, it'll help." She whispered.

"I can't imagine what it could be but thanks"

They held each other by the open door and murmured their love to each other. "You take good care of them for me Rosie." "I promise and you take care of this lot" "I promise my love." They kissed lightly and rubbed noses. Rosalie turned and got in. Amy stood while she did up her seatbelt and then reached in for a last kiss before swinging the door closed.

"We'll call when we get home Amy, stay safe"

"Thanks Ella" she said closing the door and stepping over to Lisa.

They waved and then watched until the truck was out of site.

Amy turned to Lisa and broke down in her arms. Jack and Lisa walked her to the porch and got her some water. Eventually she took Lyndy in her arms and rocked her using her daughter as a control for her tears.

"Would you two please watch her for a bit, I think I need to take a ride."

"Go ahead Amy, we've got her, I'll be here while Jack tends to some things."

"Thanks Lisa, I won't be long."

"Take all the time you need honey."

Amy strode off to the barn and a few minutes later was heading out past the paddocks on Spartan. Harley ponying along beside her.

"She'll be ok Jack, give her a little time, go pick up the feed order and I'll stay with Lyndy."

Jack nodded and walked off. He looked over to watch Amy disappear off on a trail before getting into his truck.

Amy rode along lost in thought, she glanced over to check on Harley and sighed "Where have you been keeping yourself ?"

"Here and there"

"And where is here and there ?"

"Just here and there Amy. She's pretty."

"I think so which I guess means you think so since everyone tells me you're in my head."

"I don't know that I buy that but I guess from your perspective."

"I love her Ty."

"I can see that, she seems to feel the same about you."

"Does it bother you ?"

"I would have thought it would have but not really, you're happy with her."

Amy reached a small clearing with a stream. Looking around she smiled at the memories every spot in Heartland brought to her and they were all with him.

"Are there meadows where we never made love Ty ?"

"We were a frisky pair Ames, maybe not."

"I couldn't get enough of you."

"Same here."

"You kept leaving me, I would wake up not knowing the day, where you were or if I'd ever see you again."

"I'm sorry I did that to you, I never wanted you to worry."

"You left me and you left Lyndy, would you have gone to Africa without us too ?"

"I wanted us all to go."

"You knew I wouldn't go, I wouldn't have left Heartland."

"You're leaving now."

"Damn you Ty, you have no right to do this to me."

"I'm sorry Amy."

"You know what Ty, just forget it, this stuff is all water under the bridge at this point."

"Can we just ride back now ?"

"Sure, if Harley doesn't mind why should I."

Amy rode back the long way and passed the jumping course. She got down and walked around a little letting the horses wander and graze. She sat on one of the jumps and felt his presence before he spoke.

"I always liked it here."

"So did I, now it's just memories."

"Good memories though, right ?"

"Yes Ty, they're good memories and they're all clouded and jumbled with all your crap."

"Look Amy, this whole Vets Without Borders thing, I wouldn't have just gone."

"Seems this conversation is me trying to convince myself of that."

"Amy, you really don't think that I would have"

"Don't go there Ty, I met your blonde bunk mate Carly remember and I didn't get to Vancouver did I, you had meetings, they wanted you and she thought it was a lock, I could see it in her face."

"Amy you don't think I ever had anything with Carly, we hardly ever saw each other."

"I want to believe that Ty, I do, but I'm going to get tested tomorrow."

"'I'm sorry you feel that way Amy."

"So do I Ty, you have no idea, I have to get back to Lyndy."

"I think I'll stay here for a while and spend some time alone."

"You won't be alone here Ty, ever, part of me will always be jumping this course that day."

"Simpler times."

"We didn't make anything simple Ty, even those things that should have been, you built me this course and I fell in love with you and then you, you know, forget it."

She took one last look before mounting Spartan and grabbing Harley's lead. When she got back she brushed them down and checked them before turning them out with the family. After tidying up the barn a bit she wandered back to the ranch house and joined Lisa in the living room with some tea.

"She's napping Amy."

"Are you busy Lisa ?"

"No, it's fine, want to talk about something ?"

"I'm going to get tested for STD's tomorrow and for some reason I feel guilty about it."

"You think that Ty had sex with another woman ?"

"Interesting way to put that these days but no, actually I don't, and yet it's the only responsible thing to do. I can't just trust to his fidelity anymore. It's sad, I'm starting to just doubt everything."

"I can't imagine what this is all like for you Amy. Ty's behavior since Mongolia, now that it's out or coming out is taking it's toll of your grandfather too. He says he talked to him several times and never saw anything like this. There was self doubt of course and a desire to prove himself as a husband and father but it's all so muddied. I never saw it either and even now I'm having a hard time believing some of this and yet."

"It's the 'and yet' part that's the gift that keeps on giving." Amy checked her phone and smiled. "Hey you, that was pretty good almost 2 hours."

"Miss me ?"

"Nope, took a trail ride and cleared my head."

"Liar."

"I miss you all like crazy Rosie."

"Well we're off again, just stopped for a snack, diaper check and pee."

"Text me when you get home."

"I will Ames, love you"

"Love you too Rosie."

"How about I make us some lunch Amy ?"

"I was thinking of heading into Hudson for some waffles and then a stroll, maybe some window shopping, Lyndy needs some warm winter socks. Game ?"

"Why not, maybe I can spoil you two a little" Lisa said.

"Ok, how about we give her lunch here and then she can nibble on some waffle at Maggie's. She should sleep a little more. Why don't I go pump and I'll meet you back here when I'm done ?"

"Perfect, I'll let your grandfather know, though he should be heading back by now I'd say."

Amy got to the loft and set herself up to pump. She tapped her new iPad and smiled at the line of texts and pictures from Charlotte that came in when she was out for her ride and were now popping up on her phone too.

Smiling and laughing while looking at all her pictures, the time went by quickly. She had texted back apologizing for being out of range and commented under several of the pictures. Charlotte obviously had her gran's iPhone and was using it to it's fullest. Amy was getting silly faces snap chatted to her. She set it up near the sink as she cleaned everything, stopping every now and then to text back. While heading back to the ranch house she stopped to take a picture of Chance out in the meadow. instagrammed it and tagged Ella so that Charlotte would get the notification. Charlotte them immediately posted Chance to her Facebook page with Rosalie's permission.

"Oh you have an iPad and that's some case" Lisa said surprised.

"I do, I've had it a few days and it's awesome and I just chose the best rated bullet proof military approved case I could find which just came so I feel good about taking it out."

"I guess you'd need that if anyone would. What got you to buy it ?"

"Grandpa's selling the Norton and Old Blue, things are holding steady, the money bleed has stopped and I have a long cold lonely winter coming up. I need a website, a rescue intake form on this that will satisfy RCMP and Wildlife. I can take and keep notes, even write my journal on this in longhand and print it out and since I like longhand" Amy smiled and presented her Apple Pencil. "I can read on it, watch videos, listen to music and it's light and small. Perfect for a saddle bag and much smaller to crawl into bed with."

"And you can Skype with Rosalie."

"I sent her one today" Amy squealed. "it's getting delivered later, cost me extra but I called the Apple Store in Edmonton and arranged a private service to deliver it."

"Good for you"

It wasn't quite a wail but it certainly wasn't a gurgle, Amy shot up and was in the nursery in a second. "Shhh, I know something's wrong and momma will figure it out in a second, there, you're a little calmer already aren't you, was it just a scary dream, huh sweetheart. Lyndy focused on Amy's soft singsong patter, her touch and smile and pretty quickly she was calm and getting changed. "See all better, it's all gone."

Amy carried her out and sat her on the floor in front of the couch. Lisa reached over and grabbed a small box of blocks to dump in front of her. Blocks were clearly Lyndy's favorite.

"What do you have for her in the fridge. ?"

"Three or four things, does it matter ?"

"Not as much to me as it did to him but no, you have nothing new here so that'll be fine. Milk in a sippy cup and I'll talk to Trish about figuring out a formula to use if we need it."

"He was pretty focused on schedules wasn't he ?"

Lyndy whimpered a little and looking at the clock Amy reached over for her and stood up.

"He was a pain in the ass about this stuff. He would come home after one of these outings and start asking me all these questions about her. Why this and why that ? One time I started stripping in the living room, he looked up and said 'what are you doing ?' I said 'Ty, they didn't have collard greens last week so I started Chard. You need to shower and take advantage of the fact that she's fine and asleep and I really want to have sex.'"

Amy set Lyndy up in the high chair as Lisa reached into the refrigerator for the plastic container at the top of the baby food stack. She handed it to Amy and took out a bottle of breast milk and poured a quarter full sippy cup. Lyndy had become a pretty good eater though she was still learning the cup.

"I hope that worked out for you" Lisa chuckled.

Amy smiled and blushed. "The point is she's fine and has been fine all along, size appropriate and everything else, how many people had to tell him to calm the hell down. The worst was 'stop giving her snacks', I hated that, I'd sit down and peel a banana and she would point, so she had a piece of banana, big deal, there are no fat kids on a ranch."

"True enough, ah here's Jack"

"Hello you two, hello sweetheart Jack said bending over to kiss Lyndy before taking off his jacket.

"So what's up for the afternoon ?" He asked leaning over to kiss Lisa and then Amy.

"Grandma is pampering us in town because my girlfriend went away."

"That sounds nice actually, you two go enjoy yourselves, you want to leave Lyndy ?"

"Oh no Grandpa she loves going to town and Maggie's, it's exciting for her."

"That's fine Amy, I think I'll ride out and check the cows anyway, get some thinking done."

"I'm not used to doing this Grandpa but can I give you a word of advice ?"

"Of course Amy, I could probably use some right now."

"There are only four people that your thoughts should focus on; Katie, Georgie, Lisa and you. No one else matters in all of this."

"Lou matters Amy."

"Grandpa, the only thing you or anyone can do for Lou is enable her, if she won't give this up then she's no longer your concern, she's the problem and is determinedly not a part of the solution. Katie, Georgie, Lisa and you."

"I guess when you put it that way."

"You and Lisa need to go for a ride tomorrow to decide on what you're going to do, together, then stick to it and you, have a second job."

"Your Dad"

"My dad" Amy said nodding.

"Any suggestions ?"

"Casey for one, he can't arbitrarily volunteer her services if she's sitting there. You can also call him out on his bull, because he won't pull his weight."

"I talked to Casey this morning while you were riding, she thinks if Lou won't stay the only real option is for Katie to go with you Amy. We'll talk tomorrow Jack but starting up a business takes up a lot of time and though Fairfield is back up and sales are looking good, we're optimistic, but still a ways from comfortable."

"Do you plan on going through with what you suggested ?" Jack asked.

"Today I think, it's time Jack."

"Is this is a secret ?"

"No Amy, not anymore, we'll talk later today." Lisa said.

"Ok well she's done and you did such a good job Lyndy. Let's get a washcloth and wipe your mouth and hands and then we'll check your diaper and go visit Auntie Lou."

20 minutes later Amy had Lyndy secured in her car seat when her diaper bag made a familiar chirp.


	12. AfterTyme - Chapter 12

_A/N: A quick response to those who have expressed that this isn't their kind of a story. I fully understand, there's a lot of FanFiction that's not my type of story, Amy raped, rape in general, on drugs, addicted, brain injuries, kidnapped, Ty on drugs, beaten, tortured, you get the picture. So this is a story about Amy and in it she's attracted to a woman, truthfully, would it be easier to read about Amy attracted to another man ? I guess I fail to see how this is so implausible but some of the popular topics I mentioned aren't. So, I'm sorry, but if this isn't your kind of a story, hey, it's FanFiction, we don't take attendance._

 _This story is about Amy realizing after looking back on her life, where she is now facing the future alone and thinking that perhaps she should have more to show for her accomplishments than she does both personally and financially._

 _As to my depiction of Amy and Ty's relationship, again, I understand that people's perspectives on this are different. Yes, Ty and Amy love each other and they have a committed love but by the time we're in Season 11 they are miles apart and with Ty apparently clueless about how to actually be a good husband, father and provider. The dream of working together seems gone altogether. And the majority of Amy's work is for rich people's horses who don't really need her help. She hasn't rescued a horse since Bear and Buddy, still deciding if Chance was actually a rescue."_

 _Remember that Ty isn't in this story, his character is Amy's subconscious, it's going to be somewhat one-sided and she feels guilt over a lot of things in her and their past but what she's most guilty about is how she trusted, watched and let it all happen while in the process allowed her desires and dreams to be ignored. This story is about Amy actually being allowed to run with the ball and we're still setting all that up._

 _If you stay on, thanks and if not don't think badly of me, I appreciate all the notes, messages and reviews, critical or not._

—

Chapter 12

"You drive Lisa, I'll skype." Amy said tossing her keys to Lisa and changing direction to the passenger side. Sitting down she pulled out her iPad and hit the connect key "Hey sweetie, I guess you're home".

"Seriously Amy, you have to stop buying me things but I love it and you."

"Last thing, I promise, ok I don't promise and it's not the last thing but I knew you'd love it."

"Oh, I have a message"

"Hi Rosie" Lisa called out.

"Hi Lisa, oh you're in the truck, where you headed ?" Rosie asked and then more to herself than anyone "How does this open, oh, there you are."

"We're heading into town for lunch and keep my spirits up mood shopping."

"Sounds like fun, hey look bubbles and fireworks, that's so cute, and if I scroll down," there was silence for a second as she read and then " AMY !, yes, yes, yes." She exclaimed. "Ok, I'm coming Ella" she turned and called out and then "I have to go, 9:00, this is so cool, love you both".

"She's happy" Lisa laughed at a stop sign waiting to turn into town.

"Bath date, 9:00."

"Sounds like you're having fun with all this."

"I need some fun which is far outweighing the guilt I've been feeling."

"The time ?"

"Yeah, it's only been a few months, I can't explain what she does to me Lisa."

"It has only been a few months, that's true but it seems way longer that you haven't been happy, at least it does now looking back. Lyndy's birthday and Thanksgiving, Jack and I went back and looked at the pictures. You were smiling and loved being with Lyndy but the shots of you alone or with adults look distant. I guess we wanted to see what we expected rather than looking deeper."

"It creeps up on you. I see now that it started when I told him I was pregnant. It was almost like he needed to do something, like it wasn't enough to just be a part of it. He could never quite deal with me doing the work and him reaping any benefit."

"So Mongolia"

"Right, I would carry the baby and he would make the world a better place for it. I was good with that, well not the ending part, I was not good with that, and we all told him to go, get it out of his system."

"Then she came and we got to the breast feeding, sleeping, playing and starting food, the endless books, safe forums that he trusted, apps and extending his time off, over and over again, two months, three, six, six months off Lisa."

"What's a safe forum ?"

"A forum where all the parents think like you and in Ty's case controlling every aspect of Lyndy's growth and development to the minutest detail mother in the loop or not."

"Sounds like fun."

"He sat me down one day to get me into it, meet the forum folks, so there's this get to know you format to introduce yourself. I tried and wrote an 'about me', explained about what we do and where we live. Lyndy with me in the barn or with Ty at the nature preserve. Under hospital born at I wrote at home in our loft, the one I had described previously as above the barn. Under 'most vexing child development question at the moment' I wrote that I was having the hardest time figuring out the first when I can get Lyndy into a saddle, 6 months, earlier, later ?"

"And ?"

"The reaction was swift and deadly, absolutely nuclear, you would think I was asking for the right pot size in which to make baby stew. Born above a barn ? Midwife ? Infants on horse back on special infant saddles ? It was sad and hilarious and Ty was pissed, like I had somehow blown his cover." She laughed then.

"I guess this was about the time of the truck fiasco."

"That was a bit later in the 6 month time off stint which was almost 11 total months not working, another detail he filed away to not deal with. The last truck I would have bought and he shows up with it. Black with a light colored interior, what every new ranch parent needs. The details of that transaction also a gift that kept on giving. Thank god for Mitch and this truck."

Lisa pulled up at Maggie's and got Lyndy out while Amy set up her stroller.

Lou met them at the door and hugged them. She took Lyndy out and behind the counter to deal with a customer as Amy and Lisa made their way to a corner table where Jade walked over and moved a chair replacing it with a high chair for Lyndy.

"Thanks Jade"

"You two know what you want or do you need a minute ?"

"A minute for me would be great Jade" Lisa said looking up and down the menu.

"What do you have to tell me Lisa ?"

"I thought we might talk when we were walking later."

"At least tell me it's not anything bad."

"It's not what anyone would consider bad Amy."

"Ok then, I'll wait."

"Ready Lisa ?" Jade asked dropping Lyndy into the high chair and dropping two waters on the table with her other hand as Amy strapped Lyndy in.

"I'll have the grilled chicken club on whole wheat toast Jade and a cup of coffee please."

"Waffles, butter and maple and a ginger tea for me Jade"

"And what can I get you Lyndy" Jade said bending over and rubbing noses with Lyndy who giggled. How about some banana slices ?"

"That would be great Jade, thanks."

"Look Amy, about what we were talking about before, it seems to me that all of these bizarre machinations of Ty's seem to have been coming close to unraveling. He was going to lose the partnership, the money would have come up, he had to ask you about Africa which would have set all of this off anyway."

"So what are you saying Lisa that I should take comfort in the fact that I'd be separated now anyway ?"

"Frankly, yes Amy."

"It's all so pathetic. You know, I don't see him when I'm with Rosie."

"I don't get it. Oh, I get it, well it's your subconscious Amy, honestly I think if you felt guilty deep down that's where you'd see him especially."

They stopped talking when Lou came over and joined them. Jade came over a minute later with Amy's tea, 2 mugs and a pot of coffee that she poured for Lisa and Lou.

"Peter's coming in tomorrow afternoon, what time are you meeting Ashley ?"

"No Lou, have him take a cab or rent, Ashley and I have a stop to make."

"He'll wait, where are you stopping ?"

"The doctor, I have an appointment with Trish."

"Are you Ok, you just had a check-up a few months ago."

"Just some blood tests, nothing wrong."

"Blood tests ?"

"Can you just leave it Lou ?" Then looking at her sister staring back at her and then at Lisa who shrugged, she shook her head "fine, tests for STD's."

"You think Ty ?"

"No, I really don't and I feel guilty enough about it, but should I trust my life to that belief Lou ? My daughter's life ? I still feed her."

"No, I understand it's just thinking in those terms of him."

"How do you think I feel about it ? I was going to start with asking Trish what she thought I should do but the truth is, the answer I need is in three small vials of blood and that's what she's going to say. I really feel so guilty about all of this."

Jade was back with the food and the conversation changed to mundane things while they ate. Lyndy was fine with a couple slices of banana and some warm waffle, which, like Amy she absolutely loved. Lou talked about switching her trip around and Nashville. The space they were looking at was downtown and near the Opry House which would provide late night diners and they can stay open until 2:00 AM.

"Sounds exciting, that's for sure"

"Stop, you don't find it exciting at all."

"I just don't understand it Lou and I…." she paused wondering how best to phrase this next part, "and no matter how many times I hear about it I don't …., I don't know how to phrase it."

"It's Ok Amy, we'll never see eye to eye about this. I think that providing a lasting source of income and insuring their future is best and you see living on a ranch and working for it a better life."

"You're not that shallow are you Lou ? I don't give a crap about where you live and the type of financial success you want and get. I'll be satisfied if you move to Nashville and take Katie with you and build your success without forfeiting your time with her."

"I can't do this right now" Lou said standing.

"Have a nice talk with Georgie later Lou, listen to her please, the mature 18 year old, not the 11 year old."

Lou turned and looked at her and when Amy stood and looked back challenging her, thought better of saying what she was about to say and walked away.

Lisa paid for their food and tipped Jade generously while Amy used the office for a diaper change. They met up at the counter, kissed and hugged Lou and Jade goodbye and walked out for a late fall walk and shopping excursion around Hudson.

"What did she think better of saying ?"

"Who Lou ? She was about to say 'you raise your daughter and I'll raise mine', she used to be fond of that one. You can see where now that might interfere a bit with her plans to conquer the world."

"You think your grandfather can take that position ?"

"If push came to shove yes, I do, but you need to confront him with the sheer amount of actual time and energy an 8 year old takes up. Look, I don't know a right way to say this but I mean it with all the love I can muster Lisa, an 8 year old has no business being brought up by an 80 year old man with a new business, arthritis and a heart condition and his 60 year old wife with a million dollar business to run."

"I've never been very vain about my age Amy and I agree with you, whenever I think of the constant chauffeuring, play dates, lessons, clubs and the restrictions on time it's stifling, and I don't think we're talking about Nashville and that's it. If she's going to end up with you in a couple of years anyway then what are we doing ?"

"Oh let's go in here, Lyndy needs some winter socks. That's a serious point by the way because if Nashville isn't it and the possibilities are endless then you're right, let's just do this and get her stable and settled."

"Did you get Lyndy a coat, Amy I'd be glad to."

"She has a coat and two snowsuits courtesy of Rosalie and Charlotte thank you, all in almost perfect condition and there's a ton more too. Jared's the one who's got no hand me downs he's going to cost us some, thankfully Ella loves shopping because I hate it. I was having a bad money day that day Lisa and hearing about Georgie's Ariats set me off."

"Us ?"

"Us, Rosie and I understand that this agreement binds us no matter what our relationship ends up as. We are two single mothers that live together and run businesses with what might amount to 5 kids in our care if you count Georgie."

They shopped around the baby store, chatting and holding up cute outfits that would last 5 seconds on a ranch. Along with her winter socks and some thermal booties she found adorable, Lisa got Lyndy some pretty thermal PJ's for trips north and a thermal hoodie with Lyndy's signature hoodie ears that said "Hudson Proud. Lisa ever dutiful shopped for Jared as well. He also got a matching hoodie, his with wolf ears, the same booties in dark blue, and some dark blue pjs.

When they turned the corner Amy brought them into Foothills Soap and Oils where she picked up 6 candles and a bottle of Lilac bath oil. After walking a bit she also picked up a bath pillow. She walked past the essential oils and smelled some of them and then looked at several massage oils. When she came across a few shelves of facial lotions and extracts, hand and foot creams and assorted other oddities Amy stared at the bottles.

Lisa smiled and watched Amy's face as she examined these girly things she probably had never even thought of using.

"What's that look ?"

"You look like a kid in a candy store where all the candy is wrapped in a plain white wrapper."

"People put all this stuff on their face ?" Amy asked. "I mean I understand putting on and taking off make-up of course but all this ? When do they breath ?"

"It seems this face of yours is a Bartlett Fleming thing that hopefully passes to your Lyndy, apparently your mother and grandmother used plain soap." Amy sheepishly raised her hand at that "oatmeal rinses too". Lisa smiled and nodded,"most of us do these things Amy."

They stopped at the local hardware store where Amy found some removable stick on shelves. "They're for the candles."

"Amy, she's 300 km away."

"She'll be much closer than that Lisa" patting her iPad in the diaper bag.

Her last stop was at the wine shop where they stocked some higher end non alcoholic sparkling ciders and she chose two bottles, Pear and Apricot.

"Why don't we drop this all in the truck and grab a couple coffees, we can sit with Lyndy in the park for awhile."

"Time to spill the beans gran ?"

"I can't imagine what Katie will be like after spending 6 months with that girl."

"So you don't think after being presented with a solid stance Lou will decide to stay or take Katie with her ?"

"You heard her Amy, this is important to her, she believes that this will best serve her children. We can't make that decision for her. It would have to be Peter stepping up with Katie in Vancouver and that sounds just as unlikely."

They stopped back at Maggie's and left their stuff in the back seat of the truck, picked up two coffees and walked towards the park. Amy pulled out a blanket and laid it down near a bench in the sun not far from the gazebo. She sat Lyndy down with some toys and turned to face Lisa.

"Come on Lisa, get it out, all at once."

"I've left you Fairfield in my will."

"What ? I thought you left it to Grandpa ? When did you do this Lisa ?"

"Calm down Amy and please let me explain. First, so that we can be clear about this, there is nothing wrong with me. The will leaves everything to Jack, yes, but only until he's 82. After that the will specifies that it goes to you, well, you and Ty right now but my attorney is changing that. It didn't matter before now and well Jack's not 82 yet but with Ty, and then you leaving."

"Why, what about your relatives ?" Amy asked.

"You've met all my relatives Amy. Fairfield is my father's family so Evelyn doesn't work. My sister died and Ben, well, Ben is like Lou. I can't have Fairfield become some brand, some housing development, convention center or a country club Amy, I won't have it. I want it to mean something after I'm gone."

"What does that mean that you left it to me, you mean everything ?"

"Well to blunt the shock when it happens there is money for everyone else in percentages of the estate at the time and a Fairfield fund set aside to keep the stables running until something else is figured out, specific pieces of jewelry to Lou and the girls but everything else. The horses, machines, everything, even the villa in Toulon which you should feel free to use anytime by the way."

"How do you know I won't just sell it to developers ?"

"Come on Amy, you and I both know that would never happen."

"You better not go anywhere Lisa Stillman or I will find you and drag you back."

"Amy, it's not my place to say this but please ….."

"I will only tell Rosalie and Ashley and her as my attorney, and Grandpa knows so we're good."

"And Ella, you and she made a promise."

"And Ella."

"Fine, but I'd like to start sending you quarterly reports and spend some time with you there this winter to show you everything at least once. Billy knows by the way, he's the only other one aside from my attorney and accountant."

"Do you say thank you for something like this ?" Amy reached over and hugged her "You have my word Lisa, Fairfield Stables will remain something you can always be proud of."

Lisa was crying "Thank you Amy, you have no idea what that means to me".

"What the hell am I going to do with three ranches ?"

"You look at me Amy Fleming, you can do anything, you are a remarkable, strong and level headed woman and you can do anything. Do you understand me ?"

"I understand coach but only under one condition, that you hang in there with me while I do all this."

"I'll always be there for you Amy, always".

They were crying and Lisa and Amy hugged.

"Whoa, what's going on here, I turn my back on you two and you're blubbering again ?" Georgie asked sitting down with Lyndy.

"What are you doing here Georgie ?"

"I'm a senior, some days I get out at 2:00 and since I work I get more leeway. I'm going home to ride with Mom in an hour and saw you guys, she'll come get me. Everything Ok ?" Georgie picked up a little stuffed horse and made some horsey sounds as she rode him up Lyndy's arm.

"Yeah, just mother daughter foolishness." Amy said.

Hearing that Lisa started tearing up again and Amy reached over and squeezed her hand whispering. "Stop, that one will hound us incessantly."

"I can hear you." Georgie said giggling "I won't hound you. Good luck with the new kid though, I've never fielded that many questions. I thought Jade was going to tie her up and gag her."

"She's their experiment and so far she's proving them right" Amy said. "I know, it sounds weird, but Ella has been doing this for a long time, you know teacher, Principal, tutor. She and Rosie believe that the level of education dropped overall in direct proportion to parent participation. It's very anti-feminist."

"I'll say" Lisa said.

"Well, Georgie, remember what Rosie told you about the Hobbit ?"

"She reads not me."

"Right, and from the day they started reading to Charlotte which they do several times a day, once she learns a word Rosie and Ella never read that word to her again. When Charlotte recognized the word "go", for instance, every time they got to that word in a book they stopped and she read the word."

"And she tested Grade 3 in kindergarten." Lisa said.

"Same with math and science and those two can make a lesson out of anything, cooking, cleaning, riding, brushing horses, it's amazing to watch and very easy."

"And the constant questions ?"

"Sometimes you answer and sometimes you tell her to stop, it takes patience to raise a bright kid Georgie and time, always time."

"That's why she follows you around with the horses"

"What's why Georgie ?"

"People always ask me how I know so much about horses, a book they can read, something like that. I've never read a book about horses, sure I read magazines and stuff but I've been following you around since I was 11 and you always teach, it's a part of what you do, you do and explain simultaneously and she sucks it up."

"That's true about your teaching, Billy said that to me one day, he asked you to look at one of the runners and he said to me after, 'that girl knows more about a horses anatomy than any vet I know, and she explained every single thing she was doing and when we were done she said next time that he would do it and you would watch'."

"See one, do one, teach one." Amy said, "mom's way. I joined up with my first horse when I was seven."

"Seven ?" Lisa exclaimed.

"Ask Grandpa, he tells it best, Grandma Lyndy was fit to be tied."

"What horse ?" Georgie asked.

"Copper"

"Mallory's horse ?"

"Not really sure how that happened exactly, your mom giving away, actually selling my horse or half my horse, but whatever."

"She really took advantage of you didn't she ?"

"I really don't think so Georgie, there was no maliciousness or malevolence, my new Disney vocabulary, in what she did. We never really paid attention to whose horse was whose. Grandpa rode paint and mom and I rode anybody around if Pegasus wasn't up to it. It's that she didn't ask me Georgie. Mallory always rode him, she learned on him and it was fine. I didn't care but it would have been nice to have been consulted. I was the only one around here who ever needed permission to do things."

"Do you have to become my legal guardian ?"

"uuhm" she said glancing at Lisa, "well you'll be 18 soon enough Georgie so no, I don't think so."

"But you would become Katie's ?"

"Wait a second, where did you hear this Georgie ?" Lisa asked.

"I heard Mom talking to Dad on the phone, just the phrase, I wasn't eavesdropping. I grew up the system, legal guardian's a no brainer. It's pretty awesome that you would do that for her, us actually."

"It would be the both of us, with Rosie I mean, just like our kids. You're both very special to me Georgie, you know that I hope. I love you both so much."

"I know" Georgie said tearing up. "God, you two are toxic" she added wiping her eyes and laughing away the tears. Lisa bent over and ran her hand down Georgie's arm with a loving squeeze when she reached her hand and Georgie smiled up at her.

Amy smiled too, "the experts say that this is part of the grieving process, forming closer bonds by saying the things you don't normally say to the one's still with us. I don't know that I could have survived all this at all if it wasn't for you two. I hope you keep spending time together when I'm not around, you need each other."

"Of course we will, won't we Gran ?"

"Yup."

Amy laughed at their mocking, "why did we wait so long to do this ?"

"You can't do this Amy, the ebbs and flows of life move us around, sometimes apart and sometimes together."

"Mighty philosophical Lisa"

"I have my moments Georgie."

They saw Lou leaving Maggie's and then stop to talk to some people. "Let's pack up and head back so I can get her down for a nap."

The three of them got Lyndy ready in a minute and they met Lou across the street. Amy laid Lyndy down and checked her diaper which was dry and then loaded her into her seat.

"I guess we'll see you two back at Heartland."

"Heartland it is" Lou agreed as she and Georgie walked off to her truck.

On the way home, Amy begged off dinner with the family to Lisa explaining that she just wanted to relax with Lyndy and have a peaceful evening.

"That's fine Amy and you can always feel free to change your mind."

"Dad will be there with no cover of guests, I'm not eating with you all until a decision is made and feel free to mention that I'm not open to after dinner guests."

"You're serious about that ?"

"If he pushes the issue with me I am going to tell him to butt out, he has no place in the conversation. Then he'll get all huffy and self righteous. Anyway tonight I would just shoot him, so please Lisa, I don't care if you tell him exactly what I'm doing but keep him away from me."

"I'll make sure."

"That said I'll gladly trade a hot cup of fresh coffee for some muffins and a visit tomorrow morning so we can start becoming business partners."

"How about at Fairfield ?"

"Not tomorrow, I need the morning so I can take the afternoon with Ash, but I promise many of those over winter, I just need to get past this weekend."

Lisa pulled up at the barn and helped Amy in with her stuff and Lyndy. She opened the door for her and folded up the stroller. "So 9:00 tomorrow morning in the loft ? Good, have a wonderful night Amy."

"Thanks Lisa"

As Lou pulled up at the house not long after, her phone rang. "Hey Nicole, really ?, Ok, I need to hear about that. Wait a second. Georgie, saddle up the horses and I'll be out in a little while."

"Ok mom, meet you in the barn."

Lyndy was so ready for a nap that it surprised even Amy, always one for a nap Lyndy took to them but they usually took a song and a book. Amy got back a few seconds after laying her down and she was fast asleep.

After fixing herself a cup of tea and changing into yoga pants and a sweatshirt Amy sat down and got to work.

Rosalie had just served herself some of the lasagna Ella had pulled out of the freezer and heated for dinner when there was a knock at the door. She got up, looked out the window and squealed for the third time that afternoon. After the first secret package which contained the iPad and case, a small package had shown up from the local florist about an hour later and now this. After the second package arrived Rosie looked at the small flower arrangement for a while and then picked up the crossword dictionary by Ella's chair, looked something up, smiled and whooped and then brought it into Amy's room. This delivery was some sort of basket, and when Rosie came out of the bedroom she had a big smile on her face.

"Have you become a hoarder like those crazy people on TV mom, shopping on-line all night ?"

Ella giggled at that.

"No Charlotte I haven't." Rosie said smiling and grabbing another fork of lasagna.

They sat and ate, Charlotte was happy to be back at school the next day but missed Katie. The boys had done well keeping the farm clean. Ella walked around and noticed that they had harrowed and brought in the last of the late fall hay. The feed barrels were full and they had kept the rescue barn swept. She also noticed that the schedule and feed orders for each horse were done and signed off.

Ella's truck was the one they left behind and the boys had attached the plow to the front. There was also a note attached to the fridge that they had an appointment to have the tractor plow changed and readied for winter.

"Looks like the boys got a lot done while we were gone." Ella mentioned.

"I think Amy scares them."

"I think you may be right Charlotte."

"Oh stop Ella, Amy doesn't scare them, they know she expects a good job is all."

"Nope they're scared."

"Maybe a little Charlotte." Rosie said smiling.

When they were done they sent Charlotte off to finish her homework before a bath with her brother while Ella and Rosalie put away after dinner and wiped down the kitchen.

"Rosie, what the hell is going on ?"

"Nothing's going on Ella."

"Rosalie Boucher you are full of it."

"Ok, Ok, come on"

Rosalie led Ella into the master bedroom and shut the door behind them. "Ok so Amy packed those plans into my suitcase and also it seems swapped flannels with me."

"She swapped flannels with you ?"

"Here Ella" she said handing Ella a folded shirt in a zip closed plastic bag.

"What am I supposed to do with this ?"

"Nothing silly, it's for me, it smells like her, I can wrap it around a pillow if I get too, you know lonely."

"OK" Ella said shaking her head with a smile, "what's with all the deliveries ?"

"So first this came" Rosalie said holding up the iPad.

"She sent you an iPad ?"

"Yes' Rosie said bouncing on her feet and huge smile on her face "and on it was this" Rosalie said bringing up the text with the bath invitation and the sound of bubbles and fireworks.

"Well I'll be."

"And then this came." Lifting a small flower arrangement.

"What is that, not much of a bouquet ?"

"I wasn't sure to begin with but then I remembered the crossword clue, it's a posey Ella, like the song Rosie you are my posey."

"And this ?"

"Oh, lilac bath oil, a bath pillow and sponge, candles, a bottle of red wine and a glass, chocolate covered strawberries and 4 chocolate enrobed petit fours."

"So you'll be smelly, fat and drunk 300 km away from the woman you love, that's the plan ?"

"Ella, that's horrible."

Ell laughed "It's all adorable Rosalie, I'm just kidding and I'm happy that you're happy."

"You think we're insane."

"Just a little bit Rosie, I'll keep Charlotte busy for you. I'll have to get used to all this young love and courting."

"Courting Ella ?, she's got me caught hook, line and sinker."

"I can see that sweetheart, I think you've caught her too you know."

"Thanks Ella."

"Why isn't Amy having dinner with us ?"

"She wanted a relaxing evening with Lyndy, Tim" Lisa answered serving herself some fruit salad.

"We need to talk about all this without those people here."

"They are not 'those people' Tim." Georgie snapped.

"Excuse me ?" Tim exclaimed.

"You heard me, come on Katie, let's do night check, you can mix the feed."

"What about dessert ?" Katie asked.

"Grandpa's about to act out Katie, it'll be confusing and he has no off button, Lisa will save us some dessert."

"Ok, no yelling Grandpa" Katie said heading into the mud room and grabbing her runners.

"Lisa please, we'll be back soon."

"Thanks Georgie" Lou said.

"What was that about ?"

"That was about you not knowing how to hold your tongue when you're at the table with children." Lisa said.

"Now hold on a second Lisa."

"No you hold on Tim", Lisa interrupted, "in case it's slipped your mind this is my table, not yours, and you are a guest in this house which is also my house. I'm getting pretty tired of you mouthing off at my table."

"Ok, ok, look, I'm sorry but we've got to talk about all of this."

"You know Tim, we don't. None of this concerns you, you don't take care of Katie, pay for her, take her anywhere or do anything with her. Why is this your problem ?"

"What are you saying Jack ?"

"It's simple Tim, unless you're offering to have Katie live with you at Big River and be responsible for her, none of this is your concern."

"She's my granddaughter and you're all talking about sending her away."

"She'll always be your granddaughter Tim and we're not talking about sending her to Mongolia, just Edmonton with Amy and Georgie."

"Then I guess I don't have to be at that meeting."

"Nobody asked you to stay away from the meeting dad, calm down"

"To be accurate nobody asked you to be at the meeting to begin with Tim." Lisa muttered as she got up and made up two desserts for Georgie and Katie and set them aside before starting to clear the table.

"It's a family meeting Lisa, I have every right to be here for it."

"It's a meeting about Heartland and who is going to take care of Katie and Georgie and while it's true that they are your granddaughters, if all you can do is offer belligerence like you just did then what's the point, again, you won't pay, watch, take over or care for them yourself, you won't even babysit."

"I'd like him here if that's Ok with you".

"Sure Lou, that's your prerogative but just once he suggests that Amy is stealing his grandchildren away and I'm kicking him the hell out of my house."

"I live here too Lisa."

"Yes you do Lou but that doesn't make it your house and that is at the root of this issue."

"Enlighten us Lisa, what's at the root of this issue ?"

"The root of this issue Tim is that somehow Lou and you think it's your right to make decisions about Heartland and this house arbitrarily which includes the idea that we are all here to serve both of your needs and care for your children which Jack has been doing for almost 30 years at this point. We already know that anything you have to offer is bluster Tim, you offer nothing. The question to be answered on Saturday is what Lou and Peter have to offer and that meeting starts with that question young lady so be ready for an answer. Are you or Peter willing to physically raise your youngest child or not."

"Meeting over" Georgie said coming in and then opening the door for Katie "and I mean it."

"Did you see Amy ?"

"Yes Tim, she came down for a second to say goodnight and thank us for helping."

"Good, I think I'll go by and say goodnight too."

"Don't Tim, she was in her robe, Lyndy is asleep and she said she was writing which she always does right before she goes to sleep."

"It's just goodnight, she'll be fine."

"She doesn't want to see you until after the meeting Saturday and a resolution has been made." "Lisa said staring across the table.

"She said that."

"In exactly those words Tim."

"You know, You know ….. "

"You know what Tim ?" Jack snapped.

"What part of meeting over don't you all get ?" Georgie said staring down at her plate fuming and interrupting the conversation.

"Georgie !" Lou exclaimed.

"Fine, you want to do this now ? Katie, do you remember Charlotte's vote ?"

"Georgie stop" Lou said.

"No, this is all stupid Mom, I talked to dad last night and I would have talked to you this afternoon had Nicole not become more important than our trail ride but what's the point, we all know how this is going to go, so let's just get it over with. Katie do you remember the vote ?"

"Uh huh"

"Good, mom and dad are going to be away a lot next year again and you know I'm going to go to University ?"

"Uh huh"

"My university is near where Amy and Lyndy are going to live with Rosie and Ella and the kids, so I'm going to go live with them. Would you like to come too ? I'll be there when I'm not at school just like here and we'll be with Amy and Rosalie, Ella, Charlotte and the babies. It's a ranch just like here with horses and cows and they'll have goats and chickens, and it's not too far so Mom, Dad, GG, Lisa will come visit and we'll all come visit here when we can."

"Ok, do I have to listen like Amy and Rosie are my moms like Charlotte ?"

"Yup and Ella like she's your Gran and since you're such a good sister."

"I can be Charlotte's and Jared's sister too."

"Right"

"OK, can I visit Abraham when I come here ?"

"Sure and call and maybe we can get Abraham to visit with us too."

"Ok."

"Good job Katie, go run and get into your Pj's, washed and brushed and we can read. Need help getting ready ?"

"Nope" Katie called as she ran off to her bedroom

"See, easy."

"Georgie you had no right."

"Don't you dare tell me about rights or don't you get that legal guardianship signs those rights away ?"

"Where did you hear that ?"

"I came down to talk with you the other night and you were on the phone with dad when I knocked, remember, you might also recall I spent eight years in the foster system."

"Ok, let's slow this all down."

"There's nothing to slow down Jack, it's done and I have to go read with Katie."

"Nothing's done yet Georgie".

"Sure it is Tim, all the variables are gone now, the equation is simple, my mom or dad step up or sign away their rights as parents."

"No one is signing away their rights as parents Georgie."

Georgie dropped then shook her head and after blowing out to calm herself she looked up "look mom, sister or no, if you sign that document and find yourself standing in a hospital room over Katie, legally, Amy and Rosalie's decision matters, not yours. You get to be called Mom and Dad forever, but that's it."

"Enough of this right now, we'll talk in the morning."

"Good idea Jack, maybe some folks can find an all night attorney they can talk to. Goodnight everyone." Georgie sniped and walked down hall.

"I think I'll head home" Tim said feeling battered.

"Good night Dad" Lou said kissing his cheek and getting a one armed hug.

"Night Tim." Lisa and Jack said.

While clearing and doing the dishes Lou was quiet. She hadn't checked a law site or anything. She and Peter had been involved in the system when adopting Georgie and knew exactly what legal guardian meant, she had signed a very similar document once before when becoming her long term foster parent and in and more papers before adopting her.

"Did you know she felt this way Lisa ?" Lou asked softly.

"Amy and I got an inkling this afternoon."

"She didn't pull any punches did she, should I have seen this coming ?"

"It was inevitable she'd be affected by all this" Jack answered. "These words don't have the same meaning to us as they do to her Lou."

Lisa sighed "And she's never been the one to parse words our Georgie, that's for sure."

"Go for a ride in the morning Lou, clear your head and have a frank and honest talk with Peter when he gets here." Jack told her putting his hand on her shoulder.

"That's probably the best idea I guess" Lou said, "good night you two".

They kissed and hugged each other as Lou headed off to her bedroom.

"Let's lock up and go to bed Jack, I need to bake some chocolate chip muffins early."

"Amy's favorite."

"We have a breakfast date for 9:00 AM to start talking about Fairfield but I have to start with this."

"Better bake a double batch, maybe some cookies too."

When they were in bed, Lisa lay her head on Jack's chest and he looked down at her over the bridge of his nose. "What did you hear from Georgie this afternoon Lis ?"

"She asked Amy flat out if she was going to be her legal guardian. Amy explained that since she was almost 18 they could probably forego it. Then she asked about Katie."

"How did that go ?"

"She was thoughtful and admired that Amy would do that, she's so disappointed Jack."

"What happened today was pent up frustration. Georgie's had a hard year and then Ty dying right after the Finale. Lou and Peter came when it was important but she leaned on Amy, she's been leaning on Amy for a while I guess. Georgie has a strong moral mindset, she see's Peter and Lou as, well, giving up on a promise they made to her and Katie."

"Well, she said her piece and I'm proud of her, that can't have been easy."

"I agree Lis, she did everything she could do to keep her cool and succeeded."

"Anything else you want to know about ?"

"Amy ?"

"She took it well, made me cry for sure."

"I can't keep my eyes open at all and it's not even nine yet."

"Jack, my eyes have been closed for 10 minutes already, sleep well sweetheart, I love you.

"I love you too Lis."

Amy could hardly contain herself. The more she tried to calm down the more fidgety and excited she became. She ate a light dinner because she had snacks for later. She spent a lot of time with Lyndy who ate well and went down easily. After pumping the rest she straightened up the loft.

She was leafing through the on line Hudson times when the first alarm went off. Smiling Amy walked into the bathroom and started the tub, added some lilac oil and brushed out her hair. Looking in the mirror, a last minute touch of lip gloss was added and a bottle of pear cider, placed out into a small ice bucket with a glass nearby was turned to chill. The chocolate strawberries and petit fours were ready to go in as well just sitting outside the bathroom where they would be a bit cooler.

The next alarm signaled one minute. Amy had set the meeting so at exactly 9:00 PM both hers and Rosie's iPad would sound. She set her iPad up on the little stool she brought in, arranged her robe and waited.

She startled a bit and lost her breath momentarily when the familiar chirp came and she reached over to hit the connect.

"Hey you" Amy said smiling at Rosalie.

"Hey yourself and you are not naked and wet missy."

"I was just running a tad late my love" Amy said as she stood up and dropped her robe. She knew the iPad was set at just about her hips and smiled as Rosie gasped and started giggling when Amy shrugged out of her lace panties and stepped into the hot tub. She moaned and arched her back lowering herself into the steaming tub as her face came back into view and she looked across at Rosalie with a smile and shining deep blue eyes.

"You Ok Rosie, comfy ?"

"I am comfy actually and pretty much wishing I had my arms around you right now."

"Did you like your gifts ?"

"You sent me a posey."

"Because I love you."

"This was so sweet and exciting Amy, thank you."

"The first night away is always hardest, let's try to limit those in the future."

"I will do my best Ames, I don't think I ever want to be away from you."

They could see each others faces and shoulders and not a whole lot more. The candles flickered in both screens and Amy's cider flute was dripping small drops of perspiration. When she lifted it to drink a few small drops leaked off screen and onto Amy's chest and she sucked in air as they cooled her off momentarily.

Amy closed her eyes for a second and leaned back on her pillow. Unconsciously her hand strayed slowly down her body causing her to swallow the saliva that formed in her mouth.

"Amy, are you ?"

"What ? Oh no Rosie I" she fumbled.

"Liar, I loved that face." She giggled.

"I was thinking of you Rosie."

They lay quietly for a while. Sometimes with their eyes closed they could hear the other's tiny splashes as they moved in the water. Amy grabbed a strawberry and bit in moaning as the juice ran down her chin and she laughed.

"We are so going to do this together."

"We are together Rosie."

"It's nice being a together, oh wow, this is so good."

Amy opened her eyes and glanced over as Rosalie who had just bitten down on a petit four and was sipping some wine. She smiled and closed her eyes again, the water was just right and she could imagine Rosie kissing her softly and running her hand down her side.

"I hope that smile's for me too" Rosalie whispered.

"Mmmmmmmm, it is Rosie, you are all that's on my mind right now."

"And what am I doing in there right now ?"

"Running you hands over all the right places Rosie, your sweet gentle hands and perfect kisses."

"The things going though my mind right now are absolutely filthy"

"I love filthy Rosie."

"So you keep implying, we'll see how much filthy you can actually take."

"I am so looking forward to that Rosalie." Amy said taking a bite of a petit four. "Oh these are definitely amazing."

"You spent way too much money Amy."

"I know but I needed you to know that just because we aren't in the same place, as long as our hearts are together that's what really matters my love and my heart is right there with you Rosie."

"I can still feel your fingers running up my back and your lips on that spot Amy."

"It's a good spot Rosie."

They lounged and spoke for what seemed like hours, talking low, planning and enjoying the moment.

"It's getting late and I've drank more wine than I'm used to."

"We should say goodnight, are you Ok Rosie or do you need Ella ?"

"I'm fine Amy, I'm staying in the master tonight anyway, I have your shirt buttoned onto a pillow and I'm going to dream about you all night."

"I can't wait to be with you again Rosie, have a good night sweetheart, I love you."

"I love you too Amy, sweet dreams."

Amy sighed when the line went dead and she closed the app. She let the water out of the tub and straightened up. After collecting the candles and storing them away she packed away what was left of the snacks and cider, grabbed her iPad and climbed into bed.

Laying there she thought that sleep wouldn't come soon considering the day and evening she had but soon after she read over some of her recent journal entries she laid back closed her eyes and was soon fast asleep.


	13. AfterTyme - Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It wasn't the chirp that woke her but the lit screen of the iPad. Glancing over she reached for her phone which lit up having the same message.

A text from Georgie that read _"Please be up."_

The clock read 1:46.

" _I'm up, what's wrong Georgie ?"_

" _I'm in the barn can I come up, I did something, I need to talk with you."_

" _I'll be right there."_

Amy met Georgie at the door, she was in her PJ's and robe and was shivering.

"What's wrong with you Georgie, no boots or jacket." When they got upstairs, Amy immediately wrapped her in a blanket from the couch and set up a kettle of water. She got a cup with hot cocoa ready for the water and sat down across from Georgie.

"You look all cried out, do you think you can get through what happened or do you want to wait for the cocoa and warm up ?"

"I'm good I think, the blanket helped." Georgie said still shivering.

"No you're not, com on let's get you a hoodie and sweatpants."

Georgie changed and Amy walked her over to the couch. A minute later she was carrying a cup of cocoa across the room.

"Start when you're ready Georgie." Amy said sitting across from her and leaning over.

When Georgie started it wasn't long before she broke down finishing her story and Amy moved over to hold her. "Ok, shhhhhhh, now, you told me and it's over" Amy whispered holding her niece and rocking her. "Shhhhhh, come on, have some more cocoa."

"I'm kind of hungry, have any muffins ?" Georgie muttered with a playful lilt to her voice.

Amy laughed a bit "Lisa's bringing muffins for breakfast, I've got oatmeal cookies or Ella's amazing breakfast casserole."

"Casserole sounds good."

"I'll warm some up for you."

"I don't see how they think that any of this is normal or explainable Amy, I just don't."

"I think it's that some people are so strongly driven to prove themselves that they can rationalize almost anything."

"Legal guardianship Amy ? How do you rationalize that ?"

"You convince yourself that your irrational need to succeed or prove yourself is more important than your responsibilities by twisting it into something good in your mind. Lou has convinced herself that providing you with a long lasting barrel full of money is more important than her physical presence in your lives."

"This is really good, have you had this ?"

"It is good, apparently Ella's breakfast casseroles are legendary."

"You think she called my dad ? I didn't hear from him tonight."

"Your mom being open and up front with your dad. That's a fifty fifty Georgie. How was my dad's reaction ?"

"Not that bad and I sort of stomped on his usual bullshit, he called Rosalie and Ella those people, who the hell does he think he is."

"Well, calm down, I think we're all a little sick of the way he acts sometimes."

"When I came back and kept Katie out, well, Lisa smacked him and mom down, I don't know if they knew what to say at that point. She basically said they've made Jack take care of their children for 30 years."

"Well, what's done is done, go get into bed and I'll text Lisa that you're here. I'll be there in a minute."

"I don't know Amy, what would people think these days, you know with you being all."

"Georgie, get into bed."

"Ok, Ok, let a girl have some fun huh"

"Have people been talking about this, me ?"

"How would I know ?"

"You waitress at Maggie's, you know everything."

"It doesn't seem to be a thing Amy, not that I can tell."

"Good."

"How am I going to face her Amy, I was horrible ?"

"Georgie if you meant what you said then you face her with your head held high, none of this is on you."

"If you sign the papers then I want you to sign them for me too. I don't want Katie to think that it's her."

"If that's what you want Georgie I'm sure Rosalie won't have a problem but speak to your folks. I guess with all of this the trail ride didn't help huh ?"

"She blew me off, important business call. She's sorry though, I ponied Venus with a saddle, you know missing mom formation."

"Oh Georgie, I'm sorry."

"I'm over it Amy, really, come snuggle with me like the old days, I almost wish there was a storm."

"Don't say you're over it because I know that's not true now come on over here." Amy said as she crawled under the quilt.

"Thanks Amy"

Georgie slid back against Amy and snuggled in and just as she has done since she was eleven and sleeping on a roll away in her room, Amy held Georgie and told her there was nothing to worry about, kissed her head and calmed her mind as sleep took her and soon they both were fast asleep.

Amy opened her eyes at 6:30 and reached for her phone. Lisa had texted at 6:18 that she was in the kitchen.

Amy rolled off the bed, tucked Georgie in and headed into the bathroom. While getting ready she texted Lisa _"I'm up, Georgie is still sleeping. Please call her in sick and try to stop Lou from storming over here."_

" _I'll do my best, Lou's still asleep, I'll be over soon, Jack will help with Lou and get Katie off to school."_

" _Great, Thanks Lisa."_

"I have to get to school."

"Go back to sleep, you've been called in sick."

"Lou will kill me."

"She'll do nothing of the sort, close your eyes Georgie."

"Ok, you don't have to tell me twice."

Amy sat with her email and a cup of coffee. She texted Ashley and answered a good morning text from Charlotte and Ella. After finishing her coffee and filling a travel cup she grabbed the monitor and headed down into the barn.

While she was mucking out Spartan's stall Lou walked into the barn "Oh, I was just coming up to see you."

"Give me a second and let me get him back in so I can give him his feed and I'll be done Lou. Georgie's asleep anyways."

"Lisa told me, so you know about last night ?"

"I do, she's pretty upset, maybe confused is a better word." Amy said walking over to the feed room.

"Anything else come to light ?"

"You blew off your trail ride Lou ? Really ?"

"I lost track of time Amy, I'm sorry."

"I'm moving back into my room in the house Sunday night to take care of the kids. When I head up to spend time with the Bouchers I'd like to take Katie with me. Rosie and Ella are both licensed teachers and can keep her up on her work."

"Well, we can talk about that I guess."

"There's nothing to talk about Lou, I won't leave the children behind."

"You know, I get it Amy, you don't have to put me through this."

"I'm not putting you through anything Lou, how did you think this was going to work ? I have to get her ready to transfer schools, have her assessed, get medical forms together, there will be judge's meetings and attorney conferences. And starting Monday

I will get her off to school and be there for her after, check her homework, get her to bed and do my best to let her know that I'm there for her.

"Judge's ?"

"Yes Lou, you and Peter have to stand before a judge and sign them over to us and you'll also have to meet with him or her before hand I think, not much different than Georgie's adoption I'm told."

"You mean Katie, you said them."

"Georgie wants to be included so that Katie doesn't think this is about her in some way. She also wants Rosie and I to be her emergency contacts and medical proxies in school once she's 18."

"She said that to you, I hadn't heard" Lou said wistfully and Amy thought she looked unsure of herself, maybe it was finally sinking in." You know I'll only be gone for two weeks, you don't have to start now."

"Back to Lisa and Grandpa ? Look Lou, the last time you went for two weeks you came back in five, you can't do this to Katie anymore, she's eight, you don't know what that feels like, she's unsure of herself, she needs a dedicated adult and stability to guide and be there for her."

"That's not fair and it's not the same thing as Dad you know." Lou said raising her voice as Lisa turned the corner with a basket of baked goods and her briefcase.

"I'm not talking about dad Lou, you left when I was 8. Dad left me and then you left me. I don't know how to explain the difference to Katie" Amy yelled back and starting to cry "and I don't know how to share her with you, but if you let me I'll try, but she needs stability and a mother's attention and if that's going to be Rosie and me then we need to start now she's confused enough."

"I didn't leave you Amy, I just went to college."

"It didn't seem that way to me Lou, I was 8 and you were gone, first dad and then you. You think there's a difference in Katie's mind, first her Dad and then you." Amy asked her voice cracking as she walked off for a second.

Amy turned to finish up with Spartan and Lou occupied herself getting Venus brushed, mutually allowing their emotions to gel. After a few minutes the barn was set and swept and they got ready to head out or up.

"Ok, I'm picking up Peter so we can have all the time we need to talk. We have an appointment with the school people too and we'll take Katie out and spend the day with her."

"By the way, Georgie may have to change her Maggie's schedule around please let Jen know."

"Why ?"

"Because her responsibilities around here are going to change next week for one thing she needs to teach Katie her chores and help."

"Chores ?"

"Yes Lou, chores, children on a ranch do chores otherwise they get detached, fat and lazy and grow up feeling entitled. Georgie does chores, I do chores, you did chores and Ty did chores and every other young person on this ranch until Katie."

"She's not spoiled Amy."

"No, she's not but I guarantee she feels left out, besides chores are good for the soul. Chores let you know that this is yours and you have a place."

"You hated chores."

"Of course I did, everybody hates them and does them and then misses them when they don't do them anymore."

"I never missed them."

"You should have never looked back Lou, it's why we're here today, this was never the life for you."

"I love Heartland Amy."

"You love the idea of Heartland Lou, knowing it's here for you and that you're always welcome here and you are and always will be, but it isn't your life."

"Come on Lisa, Lyndy will be up any second, Georgie, well not so sure about Georgie. I'll pick up Georgie's sick packet from school Lou."

"Ok, I'm heading out on Venus."

"Have a good ride Lou."

"Thank god she's still sleeping" Amy said joining Lisa who had gone upstairs, happy to get away from between the sisters.

"I'm not sleeping, heard it all."

"You should be sleeping."

"I know Amy, it got kind of loud. I'll sleep this afternoon. You two have your meeting and I'll go shower and get dressed and then Lisa and I will watch Lyndy while you sleep. You have to be awake to sit with Ash and I don't want you driving back and forth to Calgary dozing."

"That's a wonderful idea Georgie."

"You don't have to do that for me you two, I'm a big girl."

"Not gonna work mom, you don't want to sleep that's your problem but me and gran here are following through, besides I'm off all day today so playing with Lyndy and Lisa is a great idea."

"Agreed again." Lisa said "Georgie, you go, there are muffins cooling in the kitchen. I'll bring Lyndy back with me."

Georgie reached over and hugged Lisa and then Amy "so Amy Fleming's daughter, you think once the horses hear about that they'll just follow me around ?"

"Scoot, get out of here you" Amy said swatting at her.

"I love you Amy."

"I love you too Georgie."

"What did I miss ?"

"Georgie said that if we sign legal guardianship papers for Katie then she wants us to do it for her as well so that Katie doesn't think it's something she did."

"She's something isn't she."

"I'm so proud of her Lisa and I love her so much, she's had a horrible year of ups and downs and now her and Wyatt seem to be settled and she's heading to Camrose, she really stepped up and got herself together."

"How is that ? Her and Wyatt, I mean.

"I'll let you know come Monday."

"Monday ?"

While Amy poured coffee for Lisa who had gotten up to welcome a waking Lyndy to her day she explained her plan once the word became law so to speak. She would move into the house and begin the process of transferring Katie's care to her and Rosalie.

"Amy, Jack and I can help …..."

"Seriously Lisa ? Amy said cutting her off.

"No you're right, your way is the best, we'll help when asked."

"And you will be, I have a million things to do and three kids to deal with."

"And Georgie and Wyatt ?"

"On Monday, Georgie will outline precisely the nature of her relationship with that young man and we will deal with it, jumper to coach and mom, the same way my mother did."

"You were 15 when your Mom died Amy."

"Yes I was and had been dating Jesse Stanton for about a month if you can call that dating and she point blank told me that the second the nature of that relationship changed she was to know, jumper to coach."

"Jack was wondering one day how your and Ty's romance would have been different if Marion had lived."

"Who knows ?, back then he could have been gone the second he turned 18."

"Do you really think that ?"

"I don't know Lisa, I was so head over heels in love with him I couldn't see straight." Amy laughed. "not sure how mom would have handled that. Would my dad had still come back, would Ty have built the jumping course, would I have quit jumping to work, would I have connected with Spartan ? College ? Who knows ?"

"Is it different now Amy ?"

"With Rosie ? Well, we're not 15, it's new and very exciting almost like being teenagers for all we know how to do this, we haven't, well, progressed, you know to, but I think the biggest difference would be age. We're both 26 and it's been very honest, and completely un Heartland like. We talk to each other, express our fears, talk about our future and family in real terms, we've expressed our love and doubts and it's all out in the open. Jumping in head first, it's exhilarating Lisa, no secrets or inhibitions. It's completely different. I honestly don't know that if I met Ty at this point in my life what that would have been like either."

" We can make a meme 'Be like Amy, don't be like Heartland'"

"Pretty much" Amy laughed.

"And the other part ?"

"Well, at this stage I tend to think we'll be exploring furthering that bar at our earliest opportunity, that's the other part about being 26, I have no reason to deny myself, there's no one threatening to remove extremities, no pressure, we'll take it as it comes."

Amy grabbed a muffin and turned away blushing and grinning at Lisa. They mutually got down to work and spent about an hour talking and going over the preliminary stock at Fairfield and how they were divided, typically breeding, performance or for sale which could be part of either of the others. Lisa was quite surprised at how much Amy knew about her side of the business and came to realize very quickly that she was quite intuitive of the whole business model.

"You're pretty good with all of this Amy."

"I've been running my own business for 11 years, a lot of it fixing and selling horses, dealing with stock brokers, ranchers, breeders and I have listened to you Lisa." Amy said yawning. "Excuse me, that came up fast."

"I'm just going to go now and let you lay down. Come on Lyndy, let's go find Georgie. I'll get this stuff later Amy."

"Ok Lisa, thanks." She said yawning again and straightening up the papers, getting them back into the folders.

"I'll lock the door on my way out."

Several hours later Amy was sitting in the cell phone lot at Calgary International with Lyndy who was napping in the back seat. After speaking to Rosalie and Ella and filling them in on what happened at dinner and overnight she had managed to sleep for a few hours and after having some lunch at the ranch house with Georgie, Lisa and Jack and getting Lyndy fed she headed out to pick up Ashley.

She was thrilled to have the next three days with Ash. Val was out of town and Amy really needed some alone time with the one person who so far knew every single part of her life. Since running into her a couple of years back not long before she got pregnant really, Amy had been in contact with Ashley almost every single day, while they didn't see each other as often as they would have liked, they had become like sisters in sharing their lives and innermost fears and when her life started to unfold Ash was there to stand with her, cry with her and be with her. They were way closer than they had ever been in high school, the stint of Ashley's time in college and law school brushed aside as if it never existed. As adults they meshed well, respected each other, loved each other and were comfortable enough to say anything to each other.

"Hey Rosie" Amy said hitting the connect on her iPad.

"Where are you ?"

"Cell lot waiting for Ash at Calgary Int'l, hey soon I'll be waiting at Edmonton eh."

"Yes you will, anymore fallout from last night ?"

"Not really, Ash's flight is 10 minutes late. I keep expecting to see Lou park next to me. She's picking Peter up so they can hash things out on the way home. You guys stick to the plan, we'll need Katie and Charlotte bunking together and Georgie's room done."

"Ella's dealing with planning it and as soon as you say go we'll get it done."

"I know I keep asking this …."

"Stop Amy, do you think for one second those two kids aren't welcome here ?"

"And you're Ok with Georgie ?"

"I love Georgie Amy, I'm fine with it, please sweetie, let it go."

"Ok, oh, Ash is in so I'll have to go in a few minutes."

"Anyway so I'm having a meeting with CPS and the school district on Monday. You sure you're ok with me going back to work ?"

"What the hell is wrong with us ? Why wouldn't I be ok with you working Rosie ? We need to stop doing this."

"We'll be fine when this is over the dinner table or that's what Ella says."

"I'm sure she's right, we don't seem to do this when we're together. Oh gotta run Rosie, call later."

"Bye Ames"

"Bye Rosie"

Ash texted her a few minutes later and Amy pulled out of the lot and up at the curb just as she left the terminal. Like clockwork Ash leaned in and kissed Lyndy, lifted her suitcase in next to her and then jumped in the front seat and into Amy's arms.

"It's good to see you Amy."

"You too Ash."

They waited until they were out of the airport before starting. "Ok first Rosie ?"

"Rosie's wonderful Ash, I can't wait for you to meet her in person."

"Cass told me she's great and apparently Ella is a lot like Lisa."

"So what do I have to give thought to before the weekend ?"

"Which bombshell you want first Lisa or Georgie ?"

"Lisa"

"Lisa is leaving me Fairfield minus some incidentals."

"Wow, that's pretty huge, who knows ?"

"Grandpa, Me, You, Lisa and soon Rosalie and Ella."

Amy explained the details, it wouldn't happen until Jack was 82, the villa in Toulon and some of the incidental stuff. It took a bit to convince Ash that they couldn't just winter on the Mediterranean every year but eventually Amy got her back on track.

"Ok, Georgie."

Amy went through the past 24 hours with Ash nodding and asking questions as she went along. "Ok, so I'll draw up guardianship papers and a request for her and you also want a healthcare proxy for Georgie."

"And for me granting Rosie and Ella medical proxy, I just don't want anyone to have to deal with my dad as part of anything like this."

"Done."

"You go Ash, insurance company ?"

"$235,000, you get $199,750 after the firm gets their cut, it's a good offer."

"I'll take it Ash."

"Done and I'm happy for you Amy, that's a good settlement as a lump sum. I took the liberty of having those drawn up and approved by my firm so you can have that money next week once I let the insurance company know you've accepted the offer and the papers are signed."

"OK, wow, that's a load off my mind, let's have the surprise."

"I'm moving back to Alberta."

"Well that's just great, you're moving here and I'm moving to Edmonton."

"Not exactly, they offered me Edmonton and I took it."

"ASH, that's awesome" Amy squealed and quickly pulled the truck over onto the side of the road.

Amy ran around the side of the truck and they hugged and cried, "you'll keep Apollo for me ?"

"Of course I will Ash, oh I'm so happy."

"Great, would you do me a favor though ?"

"Sure, name it, anything."

"Tell my mom for me."

"Except that, come on Ash it's still Alberta, it's a drive not a trip."

"I know still, she's going to be disappointed, she wanted me to transfer to Calgary."

"She'll just blame me Ash, you'll be fine, get in, I've got to give blood."

"How you doing with that ?"

It took Amy a second to realize that her iPad was chirping as was her phone.

"Grab that will you Ash ?"

"Give me your thumb to unlock this thing."

"Hi Amy ! Hey you're not Amy"

"No, I'm Ashley and I'm betting you're Charlotte." Ash said laughing.

"Yup, is Amy there ?"

"I'm here sweetheart how was school ?"

"School was great and you bought us an iPad, Gran says you should stop doing that, just Gran though, mom was really happy."

"I'll keep that in mind Charlotte. You know, I think I've just been handed a solution to our little jumper problem."

"Did you find me a horse ?!"

"Calm down Charlotte, no, but there is a horse coming to live with us at the ranch that would be perfect to start you learning, his name is Apollo."

"Son of Zeus and Leto."

"If you say so Charlotte" Amy said. "You should thank Ashley by the way, Apollo is her horse."

"Thank you Ashley, that's so nice of you."

"your very welcome Charlotte, I'm glad there'll be someone watching over him for me when I can't be there."

"I'll take good care of him, I promise."

"I know you will sweetheart and you have an amazing coach."

"She's my mom's girlfriend, pretty cool huh ?"

"I've heard that and I've always thought she was pretty cool."

"Charlotte what are you doing in there ?" Ella's bellow rolled out the the iPad's speaker.

"I'm talking with Amy and Ashley."

"You're supposed to be doing your homework so we can ride."

"I know Gran but I had to say hi to Amy."

"Of course you did and now you have, give me the iPad and get to work young lady."

"Ok Ok bye Amy, I love you, bye Ashley."

"Love you Charlotte, I'll call later before bed."

"Hi Ashley, how's it going ?."

"Hello Ella it's going great now that I'm here."

"Go on tell her."

"Tell me what ?"

"I've accepted a transfer to Edmonton in the spring, we'll be neighbors."

"That's wonderful news Ashley, I'm happy for you."

"Rosie said you managed to get some rest Amy ?"

"I did and thankfully today should be easy once Trish is out of the way, hey, why don't you and Rosie join us in the loft tonight for girl's night, we can set the iPad's up."

"Lisa mentioned it and it sounds like fun but with little miss no off button here we'll see."

"She'll be fine Ella, you worry too much."

"Sure thing Amy, let's see, 4 kids under 8, a college girl complete with boyfriend and you two, well Rosie, not you Ash or maybe you, what would I possibly have to worry about ?"

"Ella, if you're having second thoughts, we can …."

"Stop, I am not having second thoughts about anything, I just want it done and over with so we can all get used to the idea and get on with it, especially the kids."

"We'll know about it all in a few days Ella, I promise."

"I know and I don't need it rushed either, your sister and Peter need to know that this is right for them, no backsies."

"Gran, the twins are here" Charlotte called out.

"Thank you Charlotte, I'm coming. Students, I have to go, I'm sure Rosie will call when she gets back from town."

"Bye Ella."

They spent the rest of the ride home with Ashley discussing what she described as her 'dismal' love life. "I'm really sick of city guys, brokers, real estate guys, investment analysts and especially attorneys. I've already got enough money I need a real man who gets, you know sweaty. Knows how to saddle a horse, get a trailer rigged and someone who knows how to turn off their damn cell phone on a date."

"It sounds like there's a story to all this Ash."

"I meet this guy for lunch, on line thing you know and we talk. He's nice, he grew up in the suburbs, nice family, blah blah and he's really interested in the fact that I grew up around here, horses, jumping, Alberta cow country and he suggests that we go on a trail ride. There's this place I told you about that I go sometimes when I need to be on a horse and he says we should do that and makes all the arrangements for the following Saturday."

"He doesn't show".

"No he shows and he's dressed normal, jeans, regular lace boots, let's just say he didn't cowboy it up. He's cute, I liked him. I packed a picnic and a couple of blankets, bottle of wine, you know. I know the owners of the trail stables by now so he assigns us two horses and I teach Marty how to saddle his up, convince him that he has to wear the helmet and off we go. We hit a nice quiet clearing and I set up a little picnic and we're sipping wine with some strawberries and his damn phone rings. I say "just turn that thing off."

"He looks at me like I just turned him down for sex and says, "I really should take this" and then walks off. After a few minutes he wanders into the woods and I'm sitting there in a beautiful meadow all alone. Twenty damn minutes he's gone and then he pops his head out of the trees and says, "we're almost done."

"Oh god."

"I just left him there, got on my horse and headed out, for all I know he's still up there, I blocked him on my phone."

"So you think you'll find a cowboy in a condo in Edmonton ?" Amy asked laughing.

"Maybe I can buy a small place with a little barn out of town, maybe not far from Whispering Pines."

"So you can babysit, that's great Ash."

"First, I'd love to babysit Amy, anytime you all need a break or some private time but why not ? It's at most a 40 minute commute and I'm out here to try and get us into ranch law, legacy trust management, so hopefully I won't have to run into Edmonton everyday."

"Well, you've got us, that's a start."

"A great start actually, Ella knows everyone."

Amy pulled up and parked close to Trish's medical building. After getting Lyndy in the stroller they headed upstairs. The office hours were officially over but Amy and Trish had become good friends over the years so having Amy come in during paperwork time was fine for both of them.

"Hey Amy" the nurse at the desk called out.

"Hey Tressa, how's the day been going ?"

"Running late as always, she wanted me to weigh and measure Lyndy if she came in with you if that's Ok."

"Fine, Ashley Stanton this is Tressa Greener. Ash will stay with Lyndy Tressa."

"Then you can go right in Amy, just knock."

"You Ok Ash ?"

"Lyndy and I are great Amy, aren't we Lyndy, yes we are" Ashley sang.

"Ok, no more lawyer talk" Amy said laughing as she knocked on Trish's door.

"Come on in Amy"

Trish Verani, aside from being Jade's mom was pretty much the family doctor and because of Jade an inner circle member at the ranch. After hugging and asking after the generalities they sat down as Tressa came in and handed a paper to Trish and left.

"What's up Amy, you weren't very forthcoming ?"

"Well let's start with Lyndy, I'd like to try out some formulas to supplement just to have something available."

"Ok, well I have starter samples that I'll have Tressa give you. Mix a ¼ to one ratio of formula and breast milk and see what happens, just like food. I number the samples 1-6 in order of my preference but don't force the issue, number 2 isn't much different that 1 and until you get into the soys and the like any will work. She's past 1 Amy, old enough for milk, I know you want to hold off but it's an option. That can't be it can it, we could have done that over the phone ?"

"Well, no, look Trish how much do you know about what's happened since Ty passed ?"

"Are you about to ask me about Rosalie Amy ?"

"No Trish, no, I think we can figure that out on our own, well I think we can. No, look I want to get tested for STD's just to make sure."

"Have you ?"

"Oh, no, Ty's still my one and only, well, you know what I mean. It's just that I've found that he was less than forthcoming about certain things and while I really don't think he did anything at all to warrant the tests I keep seeing these articles about being sure and moving on and how can I really be sure, you know ?"

"I do and it's not an issue and I certainly don't think any less of you or Ty that we're doing it. A couple vials of blood and we'll be great. We don't even have to involve Tressa."

It took about 10 minutes to take and label the samples and they reverted to family talk. "You Ok Amy ?"

"Well, most of the time yes Trish, that's the best I can do and the door can swing pretty fast emotionally."

"You sleeping Ok ? Still having dreams and conversations ?"

"Sleeping well most of the time, I am still having dreams and talks but I'm sure they're less frequent and since I refuse to document them, well, anyway, everyone says it's normal."

"Trust me it is, oh by the way I won't be there tonight, I have a second date."

"That's exciting, local ?"

"Calgary actually, he accidentally cut himself hiking and came in as an emergency."

"Is that allowed ?"

"Yeah, he's not my patient, the wound had healed, no follow ups. He debated calling because of that, then he decided what the hell and called. We had coffee at the photo place a few days ago and I'm meeting him for dinner later. Jade's going to be there I hear."

"Nice, how's she doing lately ?"

"I'd think you'd know more than me. No boys right now, rodeo season closing, her UC grades are fine, Chuckwagon signed her up for another year, let me know if you hear something." Trish laughed.

"I will, I should get back to Lyndy."

"Oh she's here, I'll just walk you out and get my hugs in."

They walked out to the waiting room and Trish walked over to the small play area. "Hi Ashley, I expected Jack or Lisa actually, good to see you."

"You too Trish, coming tonight ?"

"Date." Amy said.

"Nice"

"Look at you standing up, come here you, come give Dr. Trish a smooch" she said lifting Lyndy up.

"Her weight and height are perfect Amy by the way." Tressa said "you want to sign this for me and then you can go."

Amy walked over and signed her form.

"There's a group of us who head over to the Barn House in Okotoks on Thursday nights Amy, it's Uhmmm, ladies night. Some of us meet in town and head over together. Here's a card, if you're interested my cell's on the back. I'd be glad to give you a ride. Pretty casual all around, come alone or with a friend, whatever."

"Umm Ok Tressa, thanks."

"Ready Ash ?"

"I'll get her in Amy"

"Check her please Trish."

"Dry as a bone. Here you go sweetheart, Let's get you strapped in, yes that's my very big nose, my most endearing feature to babies."

Amy smiled, this was Trish's thing but for all of it she was considered by many to be very attractive and for her age, a body that caught the eye of many men.

"Sorry you can't make it tonight but if you're out near Heartland during the week stop for coffee, I'd love to hear all about your date."

"You got it Amy. Umm Amy, if she drinks."

"I know you have to say it but you know I would never let her do that. I get the keys before we start."

"Have a great night Amy, Ash."

"Night Trish."

"Want to stop at Maggie's or straight home ?, Lisa's taking care of the shopping."

"Will she stay up long enough to get Apollo and bring him with us ?"

"Sit in back with her and yes, one quick stop at the school first."

"It's you and Auntie Ash Lyndy girl."

"Briar Ridge here we come."

It took around 45 minutes for them to do the trip and they had a blast the whole time. While Ashley and Jack settled Apollo and the trailer, Amy and Lisa went up to the loft. Georgie was there on the couch reading a horse magazine and Amy delivered her homework.

Georgie pulled out her work and after checking through "Thank god, they had an assembly today during math and science so I really didn't miss much at all. Reading assignments and review stuff to do. Excellent."

"Get done before tonight Georgie."

"I have all weekend."

"Excuse me ?"

"Ok, Ok, got it, no buffer zone at all."

"Thank you Georgie."

Do you mind if I ?"

"Eat dinner with us, we'd love to have you."

"Awesome, breakfast for dinner."

"Are we that predictable Ash ?"

"I guess but come on, breakfast for dinner is a no brainer for girl's night."

"And waffles later."

"My favorite part." Georgie said heading down the stairs.

"That's a lot of bags Lisa". Amy said looking over at the foot of the counter.

"You know Amy when you say the words snacks and waffle toppings they're almost interchangeable including the bacon, I never know how much to get."

"Especially when it comes to waffles or bacon I guess."

"Exactly, so young lady, let's start unpacking."

Amy unpacked groceries while Ash unpacked her suitcase into an empty dresser drawer and Lisa played with Lyndy.

"You're not staying at Briar Ridge Ash ?"

"Mom's in Florida for the week, what's the point Lisa ? We brought Apollo over, I'm good."

You might as well tell her Ash."

"Tell me what ?"

"You can't tell my mom Lisa, I'm transferring to Edmonton in the spring."

"Congratulations Ashley and in case you've forgotten I don't really talk to your mom if I can help it."

"Join the club, when I heard what she said to Amy and Georgie I was so pissed, imagine, after all these years. 10 years apart, Spartan and Phoenix, Amy and Georgie. You think she'd have learned by now. The whole idea of being nice and listening goes right out the window when she's dealing with a jumper."

"Here Lyndy, some milk and diced apples." Amy said popping a piece in Lyndy's mouth.

"So is she going to walk for me ?"

"She may, she'll definitely cruise and pull herself up and we may get a momma and probably several 'no's, she likes no."

"No is a good word, not as good as Auntie Ashley but a good word."

"Heh, Auntie Ashley may take a bit of doing, we'll work on it Ash, one day though she'll barrel into your arms screaming it."

"I'll be waiting for that."

"What's up with Katie by the way Lisa, shouldn't she be home by now ?"

"Lou and Peter stopped at the school to talk with the guidance and school psychology people and picked her up to spend the day with her."

"That's right, have they decided ?"

"I think Peter has, this is Lou's ballgame Amy, we just have to let it play out."

"I guess, this business last night though, glad I wan't there. I heard you were verbally assertive."

"Please, your Dad and his crap just burns me up."

"I was more on the dumping your kids on Grandpa for the past 30 years part, that must've been harsh to hear."

"It's harder on Lou than him, she doesn't see it that way, she see's no comparison actually."

"Yeah, got that this morning."

"Wait, didn't you mention an insurance settlement ?"

"Oh yeah, forgotten already I guess, I'm taking the offered settlement, I'll clear about $200,000. Just have to sign."

"Which we can do now if you want, the papers are in my briefcase."

"Let's get it done and out of the way and please I don't need Lou or my dad getting dollar signs flashing before their eyes."

"I'll let Jack know, he's been worried about all this."

"That's fine Lisa, just remind him about Dad please."

Amy sat and read through the papers with Ash. She sighed after signing and closed her eyes "well that's over and done with, what account is it going into ?"

"You personal money market for now at TC."

"Ok, guess I'll have to give that some thought."

"Take your time Amy" Lisa said patting her hand.

"It'll take a few days into next week Amy, you'll get an email and I'll call."

They decided to take a walk with Lyndy so they strolled over to the pond and along the path. They stopped on a wide bank and laid a blanket. At one point they were joined by Georgie and Jade who was also apparently coming to dinner. Lyndy walked to Georgie once which was a big hit but her crawling and cruising took up most of their time. She loved being outside and the center of attention.

When they decided to head in and start up dinner they saw Cass drive up to the barn and Lou, Peter and Katie pull up to the house.

Ashley and Cass hugged and kissed. "Here for dinner Cass ?" Amy said hugging her as well.

"I am, and I have fresh baguettes and home churned butter."

"That's it I'm telling Jack he's on his own for dinner."

"Tell him to have dinner with dad in the pick your own steak joint, they both love that place."

"Great idea Amy, I'm going to head back now, get changed and let him know."

"I'm coming with you Lisa, I've been requested." Georgie said lifting her phone.

"Georgie, try not to act judgmental."

"Shouldn't I try not to be judgmental."

"I think we both know that's not going to happen. They don't necessarily need to hear that you disapprove."

"I got it Amy, thanks."

"Keep an eye on her" Amy whispered.

"I can hear you."

"I know you can hear me Georgie, Lisa has your back."

When they left Amy pulled out a pile of stuff from the fridge and grabbed her iPhone.

"Hey Ella, Ok, I have everything on the list."

"Great, first open the dozen eggs into the bowl." Ella started and then proceeded to walk Amy through making one of her famous breakfast casseroles. If took about 25 minutes to get it into the pre heated oven to bake for about 40 minutes.

"Now just set the timer for 40 minutes and we'll check it for doneness."

"Thanks Ella"

"Thank you Amy, they told me your were helpless in the kitchen."

"I'm not helpless, I just never learned but once I learn something I can make it again, I'm just better with breakfast and lunch than dinner."

"Well it's great cooking with kids, they love it and learn so much from it. If you learn, you can cook with Katie and Charlotte and later with the twins. You'll love it."

"The twins ?"

"It's easier, I showed off Lyndy to some friends at the center and they all thought they could be twins."

"That's fine I guess, they'll be in a double stroller soon enough and that'll seal the deal for sure. My girls around ?"

"They're in the rescue barn with Rafael and Nicholas Santorini, old world carpenter and son."

"Oh, that's great, do they understand ?"

"Rafe understands and he's added some features, he loved it Amy, Rafe's a real horse guy."

"That's promising actually, I'm limited in my carpentry skills past basic repairs and the like, doors, fencing."

"He said you did fine Amy."

"Ok, how about I call back when the timer goes off."

"Perfect, talk to you then."

Amy sat with Jade, Ash, Lyndy and Cass. They talked and played with Lyndy who was crawling back and forth and cruising between them giggling. At one point they set the table, once again for a buffet as there was never any room in the loft.

"Why didn't I insist that we extend the barn and make this into a real apartment instead of this stupid studio."

"They wouldn't have done it and you loved this place when it was just you and him." Georgie said coming up followed by Lisa.

"Stupid planning and I knew they wouldn't do it. What's the news Georgie ?"

"They're taking Katie to Maggie's for dinner, they went to the zoo after school."

"And."

"They have papers from the school giving you authority that I think Ash needs to see, it's happening, I know that this is the right thing, I do, but I just can't" Georgie said tearing up and walking away to the bed, closing the curtain behind her.

Jade got up and turned as Amy put her hand on her shoulder. "I've got this Jade."

"Hey, come on" Amy said sitting down and putting her arms around Georgie.

"No, they've decided now the whole conversation has to do with money."

"Money ?"

"Child support and all that."

"They don't have to worry about that because we won't take it."

"Why wouldn't you take it, the court will order….."

"I've talked about it with Rosie and we can't take it Georgie. We've decided that for you, they should get you a truck, used, safe and good, a small two horse trailer and cover the insurance and obviously the tuition from your college fund but that's it."

"Well, that's fine for me but what about Katie ?"

"What about her ?, she'll be part of our family and we'll provide for her like we'll do for the rest of you."

"They won't go for that."

"They have no choice, come back out, this is stupid and Lisa doesn't hear as well as the others. We're all family here Georgie, come on."

"I hear just fine."

"I know you do Gran, we can have potato sack races later." Amy said smiling.

"She doesn't want money."

"I know Georgie" Ashley said. "there's a good reason if you want to hear it."

"Sure! Go ahead."

"I'll do it Ash, you see Georgie, Rosie and I need our kids to be treated the same, Katie can't have things we can't afford for say Charlotte. And, well, your folks can't do things like send her special gifts or say a fancy dress for a dance or a new laptop or pay for her to have something special because it wouldn't be right to the other kids. Rosie and I will provide for her."

"They'll never agree to that and won't the court order them to ?"

"I've talked to several judges and clerks I know in Vancouver Georgie, I spent my first two years in family law. I think that after hearing the circumstances the judge will agree with the exception of extraordinary circumstance like an emergency. This isn't a court ordered procedure, it's voluntary. They'll be able to set up a college fund but that's it."

"And what will they do about their guilt ?" Georgie spat out.

"Their guilt is not your concern Georgie and I'm telling you right now I won't listen to this much longer." Amy said making sure Georgie was looking at her. "This decision of theirs although I think most if not all of us agree is being made for selfish and vain reasons is the most loving and trusting thing they have ever done."

"Sorry Amy, I don't really feel wrapped in a blanket of love from my folks right now."

"I know Georgie" Amy said running her hand down Georgie's hair and pulling her into a hug. "You know, one day you'll hold your own baby and realize the amazing sacrifice they're making right now."

"My own baby huh, that would be Lisa's great great granddaughter." Georgie said giggling and peeking over, smile and dimples peeking out.

"My god, what a thought." Lisa said laughing and then swatting at Georgie.

"You'd certainly be the prettiest GGG in town" Cass said. "Then again Ella is a looker."

"Ella ? Rosie's the looker, I can't believe you haven't hit that yet."

"Ash, what the hell is wrong with you ?" Amy laughed.

"We all know Amy, you haven't walked around with the guess what I did this morning suckers look on your face." Cass said. "You and Ty both, grinning like hyenas."

"A lot, and it had nothing to do with mornings." Georgie said.

"Ok, enough of this, Lyndy's up, let's eat."

"Oh Amy, dad wondered if you and he could take a ride tomorrow and talk."

"I'd like that Georgie, text him and let him know that anytime tomorrow morning will be fine. We'll ride later after the meeting Ash."

"Ok with me as long as you don't wake me first thing Amy, well maybe a little snuggle and some necking but then I'm going back to sleep."

"This" Amy said pointing at them all and grinning "is getting old real quick."

They sat around the living rom, eating and joking around. The Bouchers joined them on Skype at one point with Charlotte popping in every now and then. Rosie had allowed her to pick a movie and watch it, beginning to end, with popcorn, if she just let them have some time with the adults. No penalties. In the Boucher household, vegging in front of a movie was earned and typically required an additional reading or writing assignment. Right now one of Charlotte's goals was finishing the Hobbit so that she could watch the movie, actually two movies and see orcs and goblins and a dragon.

"Ella, those casseroles are amazing."

"Thanks Georgie but Amy made that one, I just watched."

"I know and thanks for that." She said both to Ella and Amy.

"So you're all going out partying tomorrow night ?"

"We haven't really made any plans Rosie, I guess we'll do something."

"Pity it's not Thursday night we could go to the Barn House with the girls." Ashley said with a grin.

Jade looked up "The Barn House, In Okotoks, the gay bar ?"

"Not on Thursdays" Ash said, "apparently Thursday is Ladies Night."

"What was that all about anyways ?" Amy asked.

"She was hitting on you Amy, fixed her face and fluffed her hair while you were in with Trish and everything."

"Whoa" Jade said "Tressa ? Whoa"

"What ?" Rosie yelled grabbing the iPad those burning green eyes filling the screen.

"She wasn't hitting on me, what the hell are you talking about Ash."

"Where's that card Amy, the one she handed you."

"I think I shoved it in the diaper bag, Georgie go grab it please."

Georgie came over and Amy told her to check the big outside pocket. "Here it is" she said handing it to Ash.

"Thursday night is ladies night at the gay bar and on the back. Tressa 310-277-3786 with a heart."

"Whoa" Jade exclaimed again.

"Stop that Jade, what the hell is wrong with you ?" Amy asked flustered.

"I had no idea she was a lesbian plus that's like tres' unprofessional."

"Hold on a second are you telling me that she was hitting on me ? Why would she do that ?"

"You really are as clueless as you've always been Amy, you have really got to work on this." Ash said laughing "you poor thing, yes, she was hitting on you, she offered to pick you up and bring you."

"Hell, you're Amy Fleming, you'd be a feather in any Hudson girl's cap." Cass chuckled.

"OK, I'm heading down there, if I leave soon I can be there by midnight."

"What about Jared ?" Ella asked.

"He'll sleep the whole way down."

"What about Charlotte ?"

"She's a bright kid, she'll get over it besides she has you Ella."

"Where am I going to sleep ?" Ashley laughed.

"In front or behind me Ash as long as it's not between Amy and me."

"So, no necking for me, I'll have to keep that one on the bucket list I guess." Ash said as the other women laughed joined by Lyndy.

"Stop Ash, she's upset, Rosie, my love, you don't have to come down here, I know it sounds strange but I don't have a romantic inclination towards women, just you, I love you Rosie, I want to be with you, it's all pretty specific."

"Awwww, see, you have nothing to worry about."

"I know Ash, I hate being here with out you Ames."

"Ames ? really ? Is there some instruction manual ?"

"Stop Georgie, she just did it one day, I like it."

"I know about it too Georgie, just file it under WTF."

"So, this fund by the way, does that count or is it actually out loud ?"

"I just thought of that, we don't have a rule actually, I guess you have to say the word." Ella pondered.

They took a minute to explain to those who were clueless about the cursing penalties in Edmonton.

"I'd be broke in a week during rodeo season, I get pretty banged up, sitting, standing, I curse a lot."

"You're a female bronc rider, no woman has ever hit on you ?" Amy asked.

"Oh, I get hit on all the time, men and women, sometimes it's hard to tell who's who in the program."

"Lesbian buckle bunnies, women have certainly stepped forward to be counted in Alberta" Lisa droned.

"They're all over the jumping world." Georgie said "I could have done pretty well with the ladies after the fall finale."

"I'm sort of in the jumping world Georgie and I have never seen anything like that."

"Well Amy, I think we've pretty much established that you have a blind spot. Let's face it, a prince gave you a diamond necklace, kissed you, gave you a horse and a truck and then flew over in his private jet to give you a mansion and you had no idea he was hitting on you."

"I got the picture with the truck Lisa."

"That's good sweetheart, I'm so proud, forgetting the kiss and the diamond necklace, which I agree was understandable, you probably should have picked it up when he gave you the Warmblood."

"Ok, regardless, I love Rosalie and only Rosalie so I don't really have to worry about all that."

"I am going to keep my eyes on you Amy Fleming."

"I love it when you watch me Rosie, I get goosebumps and butterflies."

"You know what I mean."

"Ok, Ok, I get it but I really had no idea Rosie, it was all so odd at the time and then I just forgot about it."

"Hey Amy" Charlotte said popping her head into the screen. "Mom can I have some juice ?"

"Have water Charlotte."

"Fine, hey Georgie, I'm pretty popular in the horsey girl set these days, my new big sister won the Canada West Fall Finale and trick rides."

"Amy won the Fall Finale too you know."

"I haven't googled that far back yet but how cool is that ?"

"It is pretty far back, that's true" Georgie said laughing.

"Not that far back you two." Amy said laughing.

"Not far back enough if you ask me." Ash muttered.

"And now we have the sour grapes, you disqualified yourself Ash."

"You would have kicked my butt, you and Spartan were perfect, it was worth it seeing my mom's face though."

"So wait you two were competitors ?"

"We call those the dark years Rosie and never speak of them."

"Got it Ash but my girl kicks ass and takes names."

"Or kicks ash and takes names" Charlotte giggled.

"Go, get out of here you, maybe she's right and we can ship you off to boarding school."

"Come on Mom, what would you do without me ?" Charlotte called out heading back into the living room.

"Living with her is going to be a trip."

"She grows on you Georgie, I promise."

"I think she's great Rosie, actually reminds me of me."

"How many wells has she fallen into Rosie ?" Amy asked with a grin and a sidelong glance at Georgie

"Not fair and Mallory fell in two."

"Sounds like you all gave Jack a run for his money."

"That's not the half of it Ella."

"Well, I have to get Jared down I think."

"And Lyndy, how about we feed them and join the others later."

They begged themselves away with the iPads, Amy into her curtained off room and Rosie into Jared's nursery.

Lisa and Ella linked their phones while the iPads were away and they continued on.

"I'm terrible, she should really get a bath."

"She'll be fine until morning, she looks tired."

"Long day and we did a lot, it tires her out. Trish said I could just add regular milk."

"Mine too but I got a pack of samples."

"Probably the same as mine."

"I have news Rosie but it may just be better if we wait till Sunday to do it all. The insurance is done and I'm happy."

"I'm glad that's past for you."

"Peter wants to ride tomorrow morning, the money part will be weird, he'll understand better than Lou I think."

"You'll be Ok tomorrow at this meeting Amy ? I could ride down in the morning."

"I'm be fine Rosie and Ash will be there. I'd love to have you here but we can't do this every other day."

"I know but you have so much stuff to take care of now with Katie."

"You'll have just as much on your side plus getting rooms ready."

"Oh, I guess you haven't heard, the grandmothers have decided to outfit and pay for the rooms, they're doing the nursery, girl's room and Georgie's room."

"No, Lisa didn't mention the rooms" Amy said loud enough to be heard.

"That's because it doesn't concern either of you." Lisa called back.

"She's done and out like a light and I'm on empty."

"He's done too."

It took about 10 minutes to get them burped, changed and into their cribs before Amy and Rosie joined the group again.

"Tell me about furniture Lisa."

"There's nothing to tell, Ella and I are decorating our great grandchildren's rooms, we are both financially capable of doing it and we want it to be special. Georgie, I have pictures, swatches and paint chips to show you, it sounds like a beautiful room with a view of the some of the grazing meadows and paddocks."

"I'm done with this Amy, Ella showed me the plans, you'll like it and they're right, neither of them is hurting for money and they want to do something special for our kids."

"I'm sold Rosie but they could have asked first."

"We'll we're sorry about that, are we all good now ?"

"Yes Ella we're good but there better be horses in all of these rooms."

"There will be horses, we promise."

"Thank you Lisa, now who wants waffles and how many beers is that Jade ?"

"My keys are on the rack, bunking with dimples here."

"I don't know Jade, Georgie spent last night snuggled in the arms of a you know." Amy said.

"I though we had already established that the chicks dig me. Are you going to let me have beer when I'm 18 ?"

"Uhmmm, Ok, well, 18, Alberta, yes from me, Rosie ?"

"Sure Georgie, no driving though."

"No driving agreed, cool. Can I have sleepovers ?"

"They have dorms at Camrose don't they, with no horses or breakfast casseroles ?"

"Or me !" Charlotte popped her head in. "Do I take a bath now or wait for Jared in the morning ?"

"Do you have a preference Charlotte."

"Well, we can play splash gran together but I can't play splash gran alone so what do you think ?"

"Go, get yourself to bed." Ella said waving her arm. "Dorms and boarding school, we're going to rue the day we didn't take those options."

They made waffles and sat around talking and laughing. Rosie and Ella made waffles as well, three generations of women bound together by ties stronger than blood. At one point they hear a truck pull in and Georgie got a text from Lou that they were back. She had dropped Peter off at the dude ranch and she begged off joining them.

Amy got a text a few minutes later from Peter asking if 9:00 was too early which it wasn't. "Meeting your dad at 9:00 tomorrow, Ash can you watch Lyndy ?"

"If I can have your truck and the stroller I have some paperwork that has to be checked at Briar Ridge."

"That's fine, pack the diaper bag with whatever you need."

"You going to try and spend some time with either of your folks before the meeting Georgie ?"

"If they ask then yes but let's face it Amy at this stage they just want to tell me about their hearts and I don't know what. It all sounds so muddied to me like somehow they're the ones making the supreme sacrifice. You know I wrote that essay a few years ago of how special it is to be adopted. Sure you can have a baby and they're yours, you can't choose your baby but you choose to adopt a kid, you can't just decide a few years later that it doesn't mean anything. There's no oops allowed."

"To be fair Georgie, in your case this is your choice."

"I don't see it that way Ash, what, did they win the big age lottery in the sky that I'm almost 18 and heading off to college so they don't actually have to say the words ? Besides, Katie needs this, I couldn't ever let her find out that they signed her over alone. When they took Jeff away to another home without me I was 5 and all I could think of was why are they doing this ? I got a few letters a year and a birthday card from him through CPS. It was a few years before one of my foster parents helped me track him down and call. He was in a group home just biding his time until he was 18."

"It's not the same thing Georgie."

"I heard you clear as day Amy, I've got the same answer, I don't know how to explain that to Katie. We should head to the house Jade, tomorrow is going to suck."

"I want to talk with you before this meeting tomorrow Georgie, 11:30 up here."

"Pep talk coach ?"

"I want to gauge your emotional state. I will be very disappointed if you sit down guns a blazing. I keep describing you as a thoughtful, responsible and mature young woman who can be spoken to and reasoned with, I'd like to know that it's an accurate description."

"It is, I'll be here at 11:30, have muffins please."

"Get out of here Georgie" Amy said standing and hugging her. "Talk it out with Jade, she's a lot more sensible than people make out."

"Thanks Amy, I think."

"You're very welcome Jade."

Everyone hugged, Lisa decided to head back with the girls, Cass got up and started moving too.

"Nite Rosie, Nite Gran" Georgie called out.

"Get some rest Georgie" Ella called back.

"I'll leave you young women to hold down the fort. I can't wait until we can do all this in person. Keep us in the loop tomorrow and try to get some sleep those who may have stuff on their mind."

"This young woman isn't holding down anything, I can't believe how tired I am" Rosalie said.

"Nite Ella, Nite Rosie" was called back several ways.

"Goodnight Rosie, text me when you're up."

"You don't think I'll ever be up before you, do you ?"

"C'mon Rosie, how likely is that really ?"

"Well, that's true but every now and again Amy I'm going to surprise you."

"I can't wait Rosie, sleep well."

"So Maggie's and a movie tomorrow night ?"

"We'll see what's playing Cass." Ash said.

"I've got to go, I have to be in early tomorrow so we can get done in time."

"If you guys are running super late just text, oh and Cass I need a cow dog if one shows up."

"I'll let Scott know and check around, Amy, listen to me, please don't be stubborn tomorrow."

"Just tell me what's going on."

"I can't Scott would kill me, I'll see you tomorrow, with all the things you have to deal with our meeting is one you don't have to worry about."

"Nite Cass" Amy said hugging her followed by Ashley.

Amy followed her down, checked the horses, Jack and Tim had done night check and locked up.

While they were straightening up Amy poured the last of a bottle of wine into a glass and handed it to Ash who smiled, "you're not trying to get me drunk are you Amy."

"That's exactly what I'm doing Ash."

"Damn shame I don't find those eyes and ass as fetching as others do Amy."

"Wouldn't that have set this town ablaze though eh."

"I'm getting into bed, I'm exhausted on top of drinking too much wine."

"Go ahead Ash, I'll join you in a few minutes."

Amy finished straightening up and headed into the bathroom. A few minutes later she was heading into bed. Ash was turned away and Amy thought she was asleep. She turned on her side and picked up her phone.

"You've got it bad" Ashley said startling her a few seconds later after glancing over at the light of the phone.

"She's so pretty Ash."

"You're pretty too kid."

"Why do I find her pretty different than yours or Cass ?"

"Who knows, you've never been attracted to another woman ?"

"Not that I'm aware of, no."

"I have no answers Amy, none, I can tell you from experience though, don't give up on it, not if you feel strongly about it."

Amy sighed " I don't intend to" and switched off the phone. After laying it down she snuggled into a pillow.

"Nite Ash."

"Nite."


	14. AfterTyme - Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Have we ever done this before" Amy asked Peter as they headed off walking from the barn. Amy had Spartan of course and they had tacked up Trouble for Peter.

"You know, just us two I don't think so. Of course I never did this half as much as I should have. I never appreciated this place enough, I guess I should have taken more time."

"Talk to Ashley, she has a stable outside of Vancouver where she goes when she needs to be on a horse. We've got these at Whispering Pines too Peter, vistas you've never seen before."

"I'll talk to Ashley and I'll ride more with the kids. I assume you know how this is going to go later ?"

"I pretty much got it from Georgie. You Ok with this Peter ?"

"I don't actually know how to answer that. I know we can't leave Katie with Jack and Lisa for extended periods of time at this point because I know how much you and Ty and Georgie played into that equation, Jack's 80 and Lisa's busy. I know that Vancouver isn't the place for her, or NY or Nashville for that matter and that even if either Lou or I weren't well, Type A business folk. At the same time, I mean what kind of a father am I ?"

"I don't know that it actually impacts on that Peter. If we weren't Alberta ranchers would you consider boarding school, a nanny, full time day care or kindergarten and a nanny ? What kind of father you are is up to you. This isn't an end all item on a scale that outweighs your love and commitment to your daughters."

"No, I know that but signing those papers."

"Won't mean anything to Katie if you're there and part of her life. You think she cares who goes to open school night compared to you taking her out for a ride ? "

"Amy, I don't have the words to express my gratitude and awe that you would do this."

"I don't need anything more than a thank you Peter and I'm not deserving of anyone's awe."

"Well, we'd like to get her outfitted and we'll take care of all her expenses, whatever she needs."

"Nothing Peter, Rosie and I can't do that, we have Charlotte to contend with and the twins eventually."

"Twins ?"

"Apparently everyone who sees them together thinks they're twins and we're getting a double stroller so, twins."

"Jared right ?"

"Yup, our son" she laughed , "a month and a half older than Lyndy, hell of a labor, started with one mom and ended with another"

"Sounds like it" he agreed laughing as well "Ok, so, the money, I'm not sure I get that."

"You grew up in a family of 6 kids. What if one of those kids got packages and special trips, iPhones and the like and the rest didn't."

"That would not have gone over well, I get that but what if we just gave you say a general fund check."

"We're not a CPS foster family Peter, we'll be fine, sure if there's an emergency with Katie I certainly wouldn't turn down the help but for the day to day we'll be fine. We don't have a problem with you taking care of her college fund and we'll take care of Charlotte's."

"Visits to say Vancouver or wherever Lou is ?"

"I think it would depend, we might want to include Charlotte, we haven't got that far. Look, I don't want to limit you and make you feel bad with this Peter and if you've got a suggestion I'll take it and we can talk about it but they are going to consider themselves brother and sisters. Here's the thing in a nutshell, you can't walk past an Apple Store and decide that it's time for Katie to have an iPad and send her one. Lou can't see a pretty dress and buy it for her without considering at least Charlotte for now."

"And you and Rosalie are willing to take this on under those terms ?"

"Absolutely."

"And Georgie ?"

"What do you know ?"

"Lou told me about it Amy, I, no, we, should have expected it."

"Get her a good used truck and a two horse trailer which we'll use too if that makes you feel better. You can take care of her gas and insurance and we'll come up with an allowance if you insist. Of course her tuition and books. I'd like her to have a part time job though if we can. Her laptop is fairly new I guess if you want to get her a new iPad, that would be Ok. The kids can use the old one."

"How about a phone for Katie ?"

"Absolutely not, we were thinking 10 or 12. She could use our laptops and Georgie's old iPad along with Charlotte."

"That was Lou's thing, apparently Katie was the only kid without a phone in NY."

"That's gross actually, she's way better off with a horse or two"

"I agree"

"How about you otherwise, seeing anyone ?"

"On and off with Sylvia though that's awkward as hell."

"I can see that, Lou and Mitch are done it seems, he doesn't get this at all."

"Tell me about Rosalie Amy, I haven't even seen a picture"

"Really, I thought that was the first thing Lou would have done, apparently it's a thing."

Amy pulled out her phone called up a picture and passed it over.

"Are those contacts ?"

Amy laughed, "no her eyes are emerald green just like Ty's"

"That's amazing actually"

"This is Charlotte and Katie and if you swipe"

"The twins with, is that Ella, wow, that's pretty cool actually. Rosalie's beautiful Amy, they all are, and you're happy together ?"

"In the short time we've actually been together yes. I think we have a pretty firm foothold on what we're doing and let's say working on strengthening the foundation every day."

"The part Lou and I never did it seems."

"You got married pretty fast."

"I guess we did, sure didn't feel like it at the time."

"It did to me, then again look what I'm doing so who am I to judge."

They stopped at a meadow with a spring to rest the horses a bit and stretch themselves. Walking along the ridge Amy described all the Bouchers including Jared. They sat at one point and Peter watched her face as she spoke, her expressions and tone belying any doubt's he had about how Amy felt. She blushed while talking about how Rosalie made her feel and Peter smiled.

"Sounds like it's perfect for you and the kids Amy, I can't wait to come visit and meet them."

"Georgie mentioned a visit to Camrose ?"

"Yeah, I haven't firmed it up yet but I'm shooting for 7 – 10 days in the next few weeks. Lou said you'd be open to bringing them up or I could fly here and drive them ? I figure Georgie and I could get a hotel suite near the school for a night or two, go on a tour, visit some departments, you know."

"Works for me Peter. You're always welcome both at Heartland and Whispering Pines. I'm going to meet with the school district Monday and find out about time away from school if it's spent with two licensed Alberta teachers who will keep her up on her work. Same with Georgie but that's not as crucial. A few days for a college visit wouldn't be an issue but Katie has to learn that she's a part of this new family so leaving her at Heartland is not something I'm interested in doing."

"Thanks for taking the time to do this with me Amy."

"What a trail ride ? You really don't have to twist my arm to get me to do this."

"No, letting me know how you feel about her and the process. I hate to admit it but you really don't owe us an explanation at this point."

"Nonsense Peter, that kind of thinking serves no one. Anytime you want to talk about Katie or Georgie or anything for that matter just saddle two horses and find me."

"Lou on the other hand."

"You heard about Georgie ?"

"Oh yes, from both sides, I'm not sure if Lou is just shutting down at this point."

"Lou is Lou but you have to give Georgie some leeway to vent, this is hard on her."

"I get it Amy, I do."

"Good, I'll be talking with her at 11:30 and I guess you know I won't be at the meeting. Uh Peter, my dad will, though I don't see why, that's a Lou thing but he's going to goad you."

"I won't let him get to me Amy if that's what you're worrying about."

"I think this is the right thing for you two. Truthfully all things being equal I don't see how a logical person could come up with a better solution but then there's dad."

"I guess at this stage I won't have to deal with him much, just family events, I'll be heading to Edmonton not Calgary. You guys don't happen to have a dude ranch I guess."

"No but there's a guest room and a B & B down the road a couple miles. Motels in town. I have plans for quarters similar to the loft above a new barn I'd like to build in a couple of years. We also have couches."

"I'm sure it'll be fine Amy, honestly, staying at the dude ranch was always unnecessarily stressful for me, let alone when I had to stay in the house. We're divorced, dinner at the family table was weird no matter how comfortable you all tried to make it."

"I'm going to need your help with Lou Peter."

"I get that, especially with the money and gift thing I'd say. I take it she doesn't know about that little tidbit."

"Sorry, no, though Georgie knows so she may spill the beans. I also need you both to be careful with what you get for her, if she thinks you're trying to …."

"I got it Amy, I won't underestimate her feelings again."

"Thanks Peter, the aftermath sucks."

"Come on up Georgie" Amy called out at exactly 11:30.

"Hey Amy, how's my dad doing ?"

Amy hugged her "He's doing fine, a bit shell shocked but he's good for lack of a better word with the decision."

"And the money ?"

"He's fine with our imposed limitations, which include a truck and short trailer and a couple other college things for you."

"Thanks Amy"

"You can thank me by doing well in school Georgie and being a great big sister to them all."

"I promise to do both of those things."

"Look at me Georgie, are you good with all this and your parents decision ?"

"I agree that if nothing changed this is the right decision. I do not agree to how we got here, I'm sorry Amy I guess my baggage runs deep or at least that's what Jade said."

"Can you see that telling that to them only serves to hurt them and won't change anything ?"

Amy got up and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Yes."

"And"

"I will act like a mature adult."

"Look at me Georgie, let Lisa, Grandpa and your dad do the heavy lifting, it's not your place."

"Ok, I understand."

"Good. Ash should be back any minute and I should shower, hang out if you want. I won't be long.

"Well, I'm not heading to the ranch house until 12:45 so shower away."

"Probably a smart move."

Amy showered and did her hair in the bathroom. She got into her robe and headed out without a thought.

"Tim she doesn't want to talk to you."

"Dad, what are you doing here ?"

"I wanted to talk to you before this meeting."

"I was pretty clear that I wasn't interested in doing that Dad, that message was relayed to you right ?"

"Come on Amy'' Tim started and then looking over "Don't you have someplace you have to be Georgie ?"

"Nope."

"Stop being a smart ass Georgie, I want to talk to Amy."

"Not going to happen Tim, I'm not leaving and she's not talking."

"And I have a meeting to get to and need to get dressed."

"Coming up Amy, you ready ?"

"Sorry Ash, give me 5 minutes. Georgie pack up a lunch for Lyndy please."

Amy drew the curtains and got dressed, she took her time and eventually realizing he wasn't going to get satisfaction Tim called out good bye and huffed down the stairs.

"Thank you Georgie."

"Got your back Amy"

"What was he doing up here anyways, didn't he get the program."

"Of course Ash, but like everything else Dad doesn't think anyone's restrictions apply to him."

"Georgie I want you to find me when this meeting is done and let me know that you're Ok ? Look at me, some of this meeting will deal with Heartland, she is not your concern this generation, mind your opinions, I promise she'll be there for you when your time comes. Now please go fetch Katie and we'll meet you downstairs, I'm taking her with us to Maggie's and the clinic."

"Lyndy's all set Amy."

"How was it with her this morning ?"

"Pretty amazing actually, she loved that horse rug in the office."

"I bet, and the stables ?"

"She loved that too, I love being there when Mom's not. One day we'll have them together Amy, side by side."

"I guess Ash, for me I can't wait to get to Whispering Pines."

"And that's for the horses ?"

"Well" Amy laughed "Maybe not all for the horses. Come on, Georgie's on the way back."

"Can I pet all the animals at the clinic ?"

"I'm sure you can pet some of their animals Katie but first Maggie's"

"Kid's cheeseburger, fries and a vanilla shake please."

"Charlotte gets strawberry."

"Georgie gets chocolate"

"Three sisters three flavors."

"That's funny Amy." Katie said giggling.

"Charlotte's pretty excited to see you in a few weeks Katie."

"Me too, Lisa let's us talk sometimes when she's talking to Gran."

"That's great, I hadn't heard."

"Charlotte promised to wait to watch the Hobbit movies until I'm done. Georgie said I'm getting better and it's only a few days."

"I'm so proud of you for doing that Katie."

Amy pulled up at Maggie's and as usual when she was on Jade met them at the door and set a table up for them. She high fived Katie when she moved the chair for Jade as the high chair was shoved into place.

"Thanks Jade, hear from our girl ?"

"She's back in the loft watching TV until zero hour."

"And …., come on Jade, out with it."

"We talked, I mean she's got it, it's like she's lost some faith you know."

"Yeah, I get that from her too."

"You know what you want Amy ?"

"Chicken club for me."

"Same for me Jade"

"Katie will have the kid's cheeseburger platter with a Vanilla shake."

"Yup"

Jade brought over crayons and a kid's mat and Katie got to work.

"So what do you think this meeting is all about ?"

"Right, well I checked this morning and apparently Scott deposited that check. I talked to a friend of mine from the firm who told me that the odds are that Ty is still officially a partner at the clinic. If you remember from the contract there's a cash buy-in feature so that at any time in the 3 year sweat equity period Ty would have the option of buying into the clinic immediately minus the sweat equity on the books. Until three years has passed Ty still always had the option of writing a check."

"What difference does all this make Ash, currently we own no equity. This is all to get me to sign some paper ? Does Scott think I'll blackmail him or something ?"

"No, I knew this part and was just waiting for them to get their act together but this meeting is weird because of the timing which is why I reached out. My friend thinks there's a partnership life insurance policy. Typically in small firms the dead partner's share is given to the wife."

"What ? I'm not getting this."

They stopped as Jade came by with their food and moved off again. Ashley was feeding Lyndy while she ate and talked to Amy.

"In a small firm like the clinic, two partners who are close and both integral to the practice can buy a policy based on the damage that the loss the other partner would cause should he suddenly, well, die."

"So Scott's just going to hand me a check."

"Yes and you should take it. He's getting the same thing as you, don't feel bad Amy, it's a windfall."

"Uhm, why so long ?"

"That's the question we can't wrap our heads around."

"Ok, I have to say that having Cass tell me not to worry has helped."

"So what's next Amy ?"

"The ability to take donations but I need to know what that entails in terms of control, the ranch, stuff like that."

"It's probably somewhat further down the line but I'll start to look into it."

"You two want anything else ?"

"I'm good Jade, Ash ?"

"Check Jade please, want to walk over to the clinic ?"

"Yeah, let's walk" Katie voted.

"Walk it is, let's just check this ones diaper which is dry and in the stroller you go Lyndy".

Georgie heard the lock on the loft door and sat up.

"Georgie, you up here, it's Lisa ?"

"Thank god, I'm in hiding till 12:45."

"So am I, Jack took off to check the herd. Your dad and mom are talking at the ranch house."

"How's anything ?"

"Well, I think if Tim weren't there it may well have been perfectly civil, I don't see that happening so if he's there we'll see."

"He was here before, we sort of asked him to leave."

"It would be one thing if he had a solution, any solution other than saying it's a bad thing."

"Does he ever have a solution to anything ?"

"Whatever, you sit next to me young lady."

"Amy assign you to babysit me ?"

"Amy doesn't assign me tasks but she did ask me nicely so please Georgie let's do this together."

"It's fine Lisa, at least I'm not sitting between you and Jack."

"Let's go Georgie, it's almost time."

"Amy, Ash it's good to see you both."

"Thanks Scott, I asked Rachel to stick around and hang with Katie if that's Ok ?

"That's fine Amy, she mentioned it and here she comes."

Rachel Evans was one of the clinics high school volunteers who just happened to be on the Extreme Team.

"Hey Amy, hi Katie, you going to help me feed all the animals ?"

"Yup, I used to help Uncle Ty."

"I know, why don't you come with me and we'll get you a smock so you don't get too dirty."

"Ok Amy ?"

"Yup, you have fun with Rachel sweetheart and if you want me I'm right in here."

"I got her Amy."

"Let's get whatever this is over with Scott, Ash and I have trails to ride."

"Come on, Cass and our attorney are in here."

"Hey Amy" Cass said standing up and giving her a hug and then moving on to Ash "ok, partnership stuff so I'll head out, have fun you all."

"Stay Cass, I want you here."

"Uhmmm, Scott ?"

Scott shrugged, he certainly had nothing to hide from Cass.

"Hey Cass, here why don't you god mom for a bit, Come on Lyndy go sit with Cass."

"Hi sweetie" Cass cooed kissing Lyndy as Amy and Ashley sat down.

"Amy Fleming, Ashley Stanton this is Tom Roland our attorney.

"Ms. Stanton, I understand that you are Ms. Fleming's attorney ?"

"Well, I guess that's true but in the interest of full disclosure Cass, Amy and I are pretty close and Amy and I have known Scott for a pretty fair amount of time."

"And we've been married to the same guy so that's a thing I guess."

"Not at the same time, me first."

"And Cass is Lyndy's God mother as you can see."

"Ok, I think I get the picture." Mr Roland chuckled. "Well here's the upshot, I'm sure you've seen the buyout option Ms. Stanton but there's a catch which is why we're meeting rather than emailing. It seems Ms. Fleming, unbeknownst to Dr. Cardinal your husband purchased a partners' insurance policy. The insurance company discovered his death during a quarterly check when they ran his SIN# for an address verification."

"That's the time frame puzzle." Ash added.

"I want you to have it Amy, I didn't even know about it."

"How much is it Scott ?"

"Oh, sorry $250,000."

"Ash told me not to argue that this is a regular thing so thanks Scott but my half will be fine."

"Amy, he paid for it out of pocket."

"What's the buyout Scott, if Ty were here right now what would it cost ?

"Ms. Fleming, I'm sorry you'd have to be a vet to take the option."

"I understand Mr. Roland, humor me."

"Somewhere around $80,000 I would think."

"Fine, I'll give you $80000 of that settlement and you make Cass an equity partner now, what do you say Scott ?"

"Amy you can't, I can't"

"Quiet Cass, what do you say Scott ?"

"And you take the rest."

"Fine, and you come up to Edmonton when I need you."

"Deal"

"Amy no, what are you doing ?"

"Making something good come out of all of this for you two, he screwed you both and you don't even know the half of it. You've already done the time Cass, yours and Ty's."

"Are we done then ?"

"Yes, um no Ash sorry, I need a cow dog and I need you both to promise to look out for Grandpa and Caleb."

"Already looking for a dog and Scott and I will always look out for Jack. I'll keep Caleb in line."

"Thanks you two, we're done Ash."

"I'll get the exact numbers and set up the paperwork. I'll just send them to you Ms. Stanton ?"

"That's fine Mr. Roland"

"You know when I look back on my life one day, I doubt there will be many where I was handed $370,000, a college bound teenager and an 8 year old girl."

"And bought me a clinic partnership, Amy it's insane for you to do that."

"I must admit it's a first for me but considering this is more a family practice than anything else, well, it's nice to see amicable business practices." Mr Roland added.

"Last chance to back out Amy."

"C'mon Cass, Scott gets 80 grand, you get the partnership you should have had years ago and I get $170 grand. Win Win if I ever heard one. I'll tell you what, Scott you lock up, Cass is taking me shopping."

"Absolutely, let's burn some credit card. You in Ash ?"

"Sure, hey let's see if they're done and Lisa and Georgie can join us"

Amy stepped away and texted Lisa _"we're done and going shopping care to join us with Georgie ?"_

" _Heading to Fairfield to get away, this is Georgie, Lisa's driving hold on."_

" _Lisa said yes, 45 minutes at Maggie's Ok ?"_

" _You Ok ?"_

" _Fine I guess, still a bit weird by the whole thing but they seemed settled. Tim's not a happy camper. Tell Cass, Heartland Stock Co is a go. You Ok ?"_

" _Actually Georgie, I'm great ! See you both soon."_

"Ok, 45 minutes at Maggie's, don't know about you all but I'm going to cuddle some small creatures for a few minutes."

"Go ahead Amy, your buddy Gilman is actually out there."

"Thanks Scott, oh hey Scott, how do you think Remi would fare further up North ?"

"He's getting old Amy, why, you thinking of taking him ?

"He's technically Georgie's but I think Grandpa's going to need him around."

"Not today Amy, today we shop."

"And you pay Cass, but first furry squirmy creatures"

Gilman gave out a loud meow as soon as he saw Amy. He was an older cat that had some weird medical issues. His family was very attached so they put up with these and the Hudson clinic was like a second home to him. He was very attached to Amy. One of the first times he was brought in for an emergency procedure Ty was on and Amy was there with him. Gilman was miserable and Amy sat with him for hours. After that they were bonded.

"Hey there big guy, how've you been ?"

She sat with Gilman for a bit and then carried him as she visited some of the other animals with Katie.

"Did you see the bunnies Amy ?"

"I did Katie, you like them huh ?"

"Could we get some ?"

"Well, we're supposed to have horses, cows, goats and chickens, oh and a dog or two of course and you want to get some rabbits ?"

"Please, they're so cute and I can take care of them, Charlotte can help."

"I'll tell you what, we are going to have a family meeting tomorrow with our new family. How about we take a vote then ?"

"Ok, I hope we vote yes."

"Well if you vote yes and I vote yes."

"That's two already !" Katie yelled jumping.

"Amy it's time to get walking."

"Ok Cass, Ash ready ? Let's get this fat guy back in his shelter, come on Katie, let's go, dessert then shopping."

Lisa and Georgie were waiting in Maggie's when the group arrived. Georgie immediately went over and threw her arms around Amy "Well, I'm all yours."

Amy squeezed her and kissed her head "I love you Georgie."

"Really, you're both going to cry ?" Jade asked walking over. "Oh you're all going to cry, great, come on your table's over here."

"We're not crying."

"Tears, crying Ash, pretty simple."

"Coffee for the big girls Jade and just bring a pie over. Katie, milk or water ?"

"Milk please. Georgie do you vote for rabbits ?"

"Sure Katie, I love rabbits. What are we voting for ?"

"We're going to have horses, cows, goats and chickens and I want rabbits."

"Then yes, we should definitely have rabbits. I think we've even got rabbit hutches in the Quonset."

"How many is that Katie ?" Amy asked

"Three votes so far, that's pretty good."

"That's what they are, rabbit hutches, in the corner, all fit together like."

"Good eye Lisa".

"Thanks Georgie, it fit together when you said that, I had no idea what they actually were. I've stopped asking Jack, it's scary what he thinks he'll need someday. Rabbit hutches actually being one of them I guess."

"Oh, Lou and I have been through that and in case you're wondering I've lived on that ranch for 26 years and have never seen that rabbit hutch set up." Amy agreed laughing.

Amy watched as Katie jumped up "Abraham !" She called out.

"Easy Katie, no need to scream, come on we'll go over and say hi"

Katie ran over and sat down next to Abraham as Amy walked over to the counter where Vanessa was standing.

"I guess you and I should have coffee one day soon and spend some time together Vanessa."

"I didn't actually think she'd go through with it. She's a mess about it but, well."

"I've got nothing Vanessa, anyway I wanted you to know that you and Abraham are welcome at the new place anytime and I'm all for them spending as much time together before summer as they want or we can manage."

"That's nice of you Amy."

"I'll tell you what, why don't you come to Heartland for coffee one morning and we can get to know each other a bit, it'll work out."

"That's great, let's trade phone numbers and swap contacts."

"Can I sit with Abraham before shopping ?"

"Vanessa ?"

"Fine with me."

"I'll bring your pie and milk over when it comes Katie, you two have fun."

While Katie was occupied and they were dishing out pie Amy turned to Lisa, "so, spill, you seemed to get done quick enough."

"In the end it was just saying the words. Tim went off a bit but Casey reeled him back, we all did actually. Without you, Ty and Georgie we don't have the time or the wherewithal to deal with an 8 year old. Even Tim begrudgingly endorsed the stock business."

"Dad didn't bring up the whole money thing, I guess he's dropping that on her now. They've signed papers from the school and for Trish, they're on the table in the loft."

"Smart move on that part, my dad would have been all over him about the money. In some ways coming to Edmonton might be good for Peter, I'm almost willing to bet we'll see him more often. He told me that he didn't take near enough advantage of the ranch, trail rides and the like, I can't help but think Dad didn't play a part in that. "

"I can see that, he never felt comfortable at Heartland it seems" Lisa agreed.

"He was the oil guy who blew holes in the ground that Lou snuck around with and then sprung on us. It's like their whole relationship had a struggle with honesty. Seems Ty and I did as well who knows. I'm done with it and on that note. If you'll all excuse me, I'm going to head out to the truck for a minute and call Rosie and Ella, they should know and if we're not heading home for a while well. Anyway, obviously you've got Lyndy and Katie's with Abraham."

"Go ahead Amy, it's fine."

"Thanks Lisa."

—-

"Please tell me you're Ok Amy."

"I'm fine Rosalie, the day has for the most part gone very well. Oh congratulations, you've given birth to an adorable 8 year old who wants rabbits and a pretty nifty 17 year old."

"So we're a family."

"We are a family."

"Ella ! Rosalie bellowed "We are a family !"

"Well good for us, hi Amy, I'm glad that's been decided. How's your day going ?"

"I've had worse days Ella, $370,000 in insurance money or thereabouts this weekend, it's all over."

Amy went through the breakouts on the insurances and the partnership, her ride with Peter, the details she had of the family meeting and everything else leading up to this moment."

"$370 grand huh, I'm seriously attracted to you right now Amy Fleming."

"As you should be Rosie, I'm pretty flush."

"I like what you did for Scott and Cass, good karma that. Let's have the bucket list sweetheart."

"We need a heavy truck and to get those barns done. Rescue barn first. We need the sleeper's axle repaired and have it made ship shape."

"Ok, so while we wait for Rafe and the barn numbers you look into what you want to do about a truck and I'll have the trailer shop pick the sleeper up. The axle repair is between 3 and 4 thousand which includes brakes. Figure 5,000 for them to go over it top to bottom including the sleeper."

"Have them check everything first Ella and once we know what we're looking at we'll do it. I can't imagine finding anything close to that for 5 or 6 grand so we might think about shocks, tires and the like while we're flush. Oh the shopping crowd's on their way, gotta go."

"So Cass is taking you shopping ?"

"Yup, need anything Rosie ?"

"Not that I can think of, what are you shopping for ?"

"Don't know, boots, maybe some dresses, you know for dating and walks."

"Dresses huh, I kind of like that, what do you think Ella ?"

"I think you're both a little old to be acting like teenagers but it's cute. Go spend Cass's money, it was nice what you did Amy."

"Thanks Ella, I think Ty would have liked that I did it."

"I'll send some snap chats Rosie."

"Ohhh I can't wait."

Ella walked away shaking her head, "maybe I should send you two off to boarding school."

"We love you Ella" Amy called out. "Bye Rosie."

"Shopping was different with you today Amy." Cass said cracking open a beer and plopping down on the couch.

"I'll say dresses, nice undies, camisoles, pretty bras. You going all Cowgirl Barbie on us Amy ?"

"Stop Ash, I have to go to schools and courts."

"And you need camisoles and pretty undies to do that do you ?"

"Fine Cass, there are other reasons for some of those things, there are things a girl might notice that a guy might not and ripped undies might be one of them."

"Coming up with wine and Georgie"

"Come on up Lisa and this conversation is at any end."

"What conversation ?"

"Clean unripped undies and camisoles."

"Cass, ever think that perhaps I didn't want to include Georgie in this part of my life."

"Then maybe you shouldn't have turned around and asked me if Rosie would like them."

"Thanks for that reminder Georgie."

"I'm there for you Amy, looks like you and I are going to grow old together."

"Thanks pretty comforting actually Georgie."

"There she goes, Lisa why are you crying ?"

"That was so sweet, you and Georgie growing old together."

"Let me just open this wine for you Lisa, sounds like it's just what you need."

"Thanks Ashley, that would help."

Girl's night out became a second girl's night in the loft. They ordered Chinese Food which Cass also paid for and Lisa was kind enough to fetch several more bottles of wine. Katie was with Lou and Peter at a local Italian restaurant.

"Well, this is getting to be a habit, it's nice actually." Ella said chopsticks in hand.

"Soon it'll be just me down here drinking alone and all of you far away in the frozen north."

"Yeah, let's give Caleb a head's up that he's picking her up or she's sleeping here. Lisa will be here Cass, you can come up here and have someone to drink with."

"This is morbid, we have to stop, it's only 3½ hours away. We need a place ½ way to hook up every now and then."

"That's a great idea Georgie."

"I have my moments Lisa" she answered smirking until Lisa tossed a fortune cookie at her.

"It's no fair Amy, you have to find me new people."

"New people Cass ?"

"I'm generally a horrible person, you know like when you just met me but then you were my friend, well it took a bit and then all my friends are sort of like your friends. I don't know how to make friends."

"How many beers have you had and have you eaten at all. Someone get her some food please. Cass, you're not a horrible person, that person is gone, you're a wonderful person."

"Where exactly do you go to make friends, uh oh, can someone tie my hair back my hands are holding a rib. Thanks Georgie."

"You're welcome Cass at least your not barfing."

"Hey, Ash, where's that card Amy got yesterday ?"

"What card Rosie ?"

"You know, the nurse ?"

"Tressa ? Why ? Oh I got it, hold on, here it is, Hey Cass, Tressa, you know Trish's nurse, she's looking for friends, here."

"Ok enough, throw that stupid thing away." Amy tried to snatch the card away.

"No, no, no I want that Cass, save it for me."

"Rosie, what the hell, why would you want it ?"

"Souvenir of the first time I was willing to actually commit violence over another woman."

"That's so sweet in a warped cowgirl kind of way" Georgie laughed.

"I think it's sweet, thank you Rosie."

"You know thinking back, Jesse kissed you and Ty decked him twice. Chase kissed you and Ty decked him and then Ahmed."

"Thanks Ash for that marvelous recap of my husband's violent side."

"Just saying Amy."

"Rosalie Boucher, promise you will check with me before doing anything like that."

"Sadly sweetheart I can't make that promise, I have been known to fly off the handle in a jealous rage."

"Hey Gran, come look what I got".

"Bring it in to the living room Charlotte we're on with Heartland."

"Awesome, Ezra's getting it out of the truck."

"Hold the door Charlotte."

"I'm holding Ez, don't bang that up."

Ezra carried the bundled object into the living room.

"Took all afternoon but I got it. Hey Amy, hey everybody, Ok ready ? TA DA !" Charlotte yelled pulling the blanket off the object in the center of the room.

"Oh look it's a rocking horse."

"Pretty sharp Georgie" Charlotte giggled "it's a present for Jared and Lyndy's new room, the man said he uh."

"It's got three layers of clear coat so it'll be fine for the kids and it was made by his grandad in 1932."

"Thanks Ez."

"No problem Charlotte, you did good today."

A short truck horn blast seemed to remind Ezra that his brother was waiting patiently. "Right gotta go, see you all Monday I guess. Hi Amy !"

"Hi Ezra, have a good night."

"It's a wonderful gift sweetheart and Lisa and I will find the perfect spot for it."

"Absolutely Ella."

"It was very thoughtful of you and I'm sure they'll love it. So how did you torture some poor flea marketer Charlotte ?"

"Didn't torture anyone mom, just bided my time and sucked up a little, touch of pouting at the end and boom."

"So you pulled out all the stops ?"

"Come on Gran I didn't cry."

"Well I'm proud of you, maybe you should come with me to buy a truck."

"You don't want me Amy you want Gran when it comes to buying a truck just follow her lead."

"Well I just might take you up on that Ella, let's see what we decide to get."

"What are the choices Amy ?" Lisa asked.

"We need a heavy, either a truck like the old hay truck with a flatbed and rails and a split plow or a heavy duty ranch truck in the 3500/F350 Range with a split plow and a flat trailer. We're going to need it to get hay to a herd and to tame that 650 acres we're not using right now. We need something that'll transport gas to the fields. Not to mention towing that sleeper. Possibly winter feed. I'm leaning towards trading in my truck for the second."

"Well, let's all keep that in mind along with a small 2 horse trailer right Amy ?"

"Yup, thanks Ash, Georgie's also getting a 2 horse so that'll give us a huge amount of flexibility."

"Here Charlotte, want to text with Katie, she's got Lou's phone."

"Thanks mom."

"I didn't know they'd been doing that, I guess maybe we could let them skype for a bit everyday." Amy said.

"It's a Grandma thing, typically at snack time after school Lisa and I have been setting them up. We could skype too I guess if Katie was in front of a screen."

"Well I'll be back in the house on Monday so that shouldn't be a problem."

"Georgie, you Ok with everything ?"

"I'm good Rosie, really."

"Mom, you like rabbits don't you ?"

"I guess."

"You like rabbits don't you Gran ?"

"What's going on Charlotte ?"

"Katie said Amy said that if we all vote we can get rabbits."

"She did huh ?"

"Katie says they have hutches and everything."

"That's true Ella, we have hutches."

"We may have vet certified non reproductive bunnies Amy, that's it."

"Awesome."

"And you and Katie will take care of them as part of your other chores, I don't muck out bunnies."

Charlotte started giggling, "muck out bunnies that's funny Amy."

"I'll get you all the bunnies you want, people drop them off all the time we only have them until Bob comes and gets 'em to set free. They're like rats with floppy ears. I must have sterilized a thousand bunnies over the past few years and they just keep coming."

"Nice Cass, why are you a vet again ?"

"Cause I love surgery Georgie. I don't mind bunnies and they're cute as hell but people just keep leaving them."

"I'll put rabbit hutches on the list for Grandpa to get ready."

"Katie says she loves you and she'll see you in the morning Amy."

"You too Charlotte, go get ready and I'll be in soon." Rosalie added

"With Amy"

"With Amy Charlotte."

"Night everyone."

"Good night Charlotte"

"Georgie act surprised but you're getting a new iPad, your current one will go to the girls."

"Excellent can I get an Apple pencil ?"

"Sure, they cost $100."

"Seriously Amy after the day you had ?"

"Fine Ash, this once, I will buy you a pencil Georgie."

"Spill, everyone knows about the day but me ? Is this a conspiracy ?"

"Georgie there are financial things you don't need to know, mother to daughter."

"Really ?"

"Fine, the insurance settlements came through, you have everything you need you don't need numbers."

"Thanks, I know everyone was worried about that and I'm glad it's over. I don't need to know every detail about everything."

"Don't mope. I've never had a teenaged daughter before."

"I know all about the birds and the bees"

"That's good Georgie because you and I are going to discuss them Monday afternoon, jumper to Coach."

"You're not like Lou at all are you."

"I'm become a a bit more confrontational these days."

"Please Lou almost took glee in telling me about the whole mom/coach boyfriend relationship status thing you and your Mom had going."

"I can imagine funny thing is I never had anything to say, she just lied to mom and mom knew it and Lou knew mom knew it because no matter what Lou said Scott could not face my mom and lie, that bond ran way too deep."

"That woman can rationalize anything."

"She sure can, dad too. I understood the rationalizations, it's what it does to the truth that bothers me most."

"And we're back to Ty."

"Sorry Georgie. Hopefully today made up for some of that."

"Oh yeah congrats Cass, partner, that's pretty cool."

"Thanks Rosie, I bought Amy nice undies for you."

"Cass !"

"What, I did and dresses and pretty Cami's."

"A whole cowgirl Barbie wardrobe."

"Thanks Ash, that's gonna stick you know."

"I told you Rosie."

"Ok Ella, tomorrow."

"Tomorrow what Rosie."

"Nothing."

"Nothing, I told her yesterday that maybe an undie upgrade was in order, maybe even sweats that fit and have no holes to crawl into bed with."

"How is it that we have absolutely no privacy, we are sleeping in separate rooms you know."

"Well, about that."

"About that what Ella" Amy and Rosie said almost simultaneously.

"About that" Lisa took over.

"Get it out Lisa we have to go see Charlotte."

"You go Rosie, we'll talk when you get back."

"Fine Lisa, this better be good though."

"C'mon Amy grab your phone and pull your curtain."

"Forget it, I'll head down to the barn and she can say goodnight to Chance."

"You might as well spill it you two."

"Georgie, yes well, the furniture we want to get for the girls won't fit in Charlotte's room."

"And ….. come on Lisa we don't have all night."

"Well Ash, it will fit in Rosalie's room."

"That's great Ella, you're going to kick her out of her room and I guess her furniture won't fit in Charlotte's room. Oh I see the real problem you just want them to move in together rather than work up to it in their own bizarre way."

"No flies on you Ash."

"Thanks Lisa, it always made mom proud."

"I have a solution for miss honesty is the best policy."

"We're all ears Cass."

"Well Ella, tell them they can have their own rooms but they may not sneak around like thieves in the night, no sneaking around because that's worse."

"That's actually perfect Cass, I'm pretty impressionable at this age."

"Thanks Georgie, it'll be Ok if I just sleep on this couch right."

"I'll text Caleb Cass."

"Thanks Ash, you're a good friend."

"I've got this Lisa"

"Thank god Ella, I'm lost, got nothing."

"It's my house Lisa, that's the key."

"According to Charlotte, these are life lessons so I'll take notes Ella."

"So she's going to turn into you isn't she Georgie, I guess we could do worse."

"Thanks Gran I think you're awesome too."

"And why is Ella awesome ?"

"Welcome back ladies, Charlotte all squared away ?"

"Charlotte's just fine Ella, so what did you come up with while we were gone, maybe it'll fit in with the whole awesome thing Amy."

"Well Rosie I was wondering what the plans were with the whole sleeping arrangements thing you two have come up with."

"Ella, you do realize that Georgie is standing right here."

"Of course Amy, I'm looking right at her, she's actually key to all this."

"I'm lost, Rosie you get any of this ?"

"Here's the thing Amy" Ella started, "all this underwear buying and the like, are you actually planning on being apart or are you going to scurry around my house giggling like sorority girls with secrets every night ?"

"Why is this a topic of conversation, you think this would set a bad precedent for Georgie, we were doing this for Charlotte and Katie, Georgie's old enough to understand that rules for Rosie and I are not rules for her, right Georgie ?"

"Yup, some things don't change."

"You want my room, that's what this is, it has nothing to do with sneaking around. That's the picture you hid from me the other day."

"Calm down Rosie, nothing's set in stone, you'd think god knows what we were asking of you."

"Sorry Ella but now you're going to show me the picture and how can we deny our girls such a beautiful room and that's not fair."

"No it's not Rosie" Amy started "so here's what will make it fair. You now have to do our room as well. My bed, new mattress please and nice furniture and the rocker of course and anything Rosie wants from her furniture. The works, paint, curtains, everything."

"So, we're moving in together Ames ?"

"Yes we are Rosie into a nicely decorated room with new undies."


	15. AfterTyme - Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Life seemed to flow a bit smoother once the major decisions had been made. Amy dropped Ashley off at the airport late Sunday morning. Ash was going to set up appointments for her to meet with a financial advisor and an accountant. She knew them through Briar Ridge and they were well versed in ranch finances and family trusts which is exactly what Amy needed at the moment.

The Skyped family meeting Sunday afternoon was productive as well as enjoyable. Jack and Lisa joined Amy, Katie, Georgie and Lyndy in the loft Sunday afternoon. They decided that the truck change would be Amy trading her truck up to a mid-heavy. The deciding factor for her being that she felt better having one vehicle big and strong enough to carry the whole family out at once in an emergency. Jack and Ella would put the word out and they would do their best to find a reliable truck as well as a couple of short trailers and a truck for Georgie. They also came up with a schedule for Lisa and Jack to come up and help getting the rooms ready. The children had all decided on colors for their rooms and they all spent a pleasant couple hours together while apart.

As promised, Peter contacted Amy early in the week. He arranged to have time off the same week Amy had planned to be up at Whispering Pines with Ashley. Georgie then arranged for a tour and to meet with some Equine Rehab program representatives at Camrose and Peter arranged a two night stay at one of the local school hotels. He was anxious and excited to meet the Boucher family and did all he could to let Katie know that he was there for her.

Late Sunday afternoon once Lou had left to the airport Amy moved back into her old room in the house. Lisa and Georgie helped her unpack and set the guest room up for Lyndy. Through the week Amy was there to get Georgie and Katie off in the mornings, she got their breakfast, checked their homework, and oversaw their chores. Katie took to her chores well. She went out with Georgie every morning and helped in the barn, she also helped in the house with setting the table for dinner, clearing away after and keeping her room tidy. Amy tried her best to be there when they came home but sometimes that wasn't possible so she made sure either Jack or Lisa was there. She knew that Katie would be fine with Georgie but for now she wanted Katie to feel as secure as possible.

Both Amy and Lisa started using the loft more as an office during the days. Amy sorted through reams and reams of forms dealing with a million different things. Forms that had been signed and approved, half signed, faxed, signed awaiting originals it was enough to drive anyone insane. Often Katie and Georgie joined them after school doing their homework while Amy and Lisa worked. Lisa spent her time managing Fairfield, she felt good about working alongside Amy and started asking her opinions on decisions and including her in some of the day to day paperwork. Amy on the other hand was fascinated by Lisa's decision making skills and how she weighed the risk reward decisions in the breeding and racing business that was Lisa's stock and trade.

Thankfully Trish was easy to deal with, Amy knew whatever paperwork had to be filed, would be, and Trish and Tressa had no problem fast tracking medical forms as well as taking the time to go over both Katie's and Georgie's medical histories. On Monday, Amy sat down and had a frank and open discussion with Trish about Georgie's sexuality, birth control available and any "newer" trends amongst teens she might not have paid attention to.

Amy also spent time doing paperwork with Tressa and intentionally let slip that she was starting out in what was a committed relationship and after getting a congratulatory hug they talked about life and some insight on living in Alberta as a same sex couple.

"Let's see a picture, I'm shocked you haven't shown me yet."

Amy smiled and pulled her iPad out "Here you go."

"I can't imagine you two wouldn't stop traffic in a busy bar, straight or gay. She's beautiful Amy and I have a thing for long dark hair. Those eyes though, do they glow in the dark ?"

"They do for me" Amy said smiling, "What's it like going out, you know as a couple ?"

"Real cowboy and rancher families seem to have no issue with anything unless religion's a thing and that all depends on their particular church." For the most part "country folk" as Tressa called them tended to mind their own business, to each their own as long as it's not effecting me I'm good and the rodeo and high end horse crowds seem to be somewhat accepting though individual cliques can vary. "We've never had an issue at say KO's but some of the places outside of town can be judgmental. I hear Edmonton in just fine and it sounds like Rosalie and her family don't have issues. You need to plant it by ear."

"Like real life I guess."

"So you identify as Bi in a monogamous relationship with a woman ?." Tressa asked.

"Not really, I identify as a woman who was married to, loved and had a monogamous relationship with Ty Borden and who now loves and has a monogamous relationship with Rosalie Boucher. I'm pretty much a one partner kind of person."

"Yeah, unfortunately the world wants guidelines."

"Then the world can have them, I don't though, right now Rosalie has my heart along with my kids, I don't have room for anything or anyone else."

"I wasn't hitting on you Amy, I just thought maybe you'd want to go out and be comfortable in a crowd and then well que sera sera."

"It's fine Tressa, once I was told I was somewhat flattered although Rosie was ready to drive down and meet you at 20 paces on Main Street." They laughed about that and agreed that perhaps if there was time they'd all head to the Barn House one Thursday night together and Amy wondering how weird or great that could turn out, she had thought about dancing with Rosalie.

Dealing with the Hudson school administrators on the other hand was a nightmare. Georgie was fairly straight forward. Amy didn't have to take her when she left in Spring. Georgie was old enough to finish out her Senior year of high school under Lisa's guidance and get ready for the move. She was most concerned with Katie. Leaving Katie was a huge issue and weighed terribly on her mind. Ella was working on a couple of ideas. She and Rosalie were as dialed into their school district, Larson Central Schools, as you could be. She taught in the district for over 30 years and spent many of those as an administrator and high school principal. Ella was also the first line in training student teachers for years. She not only took them on as Assistants but spent years as a regional training coordinator, interviewing, coordinating with University ed departments and placing trainees. She had touched the lives of three generations of locals and either taught or taught the kids or grandkids of every single person on the school board. She had a part in placing almost 60% of the teachers in the district. As a Carmichael, one of the first families to homestead the area over 150 years ago, she knew everyone and everyone knew her.

Hudson was another story. They hated the idea that Katie would be away for extended periods and even though she had Ella and Rosalie to keep her grades up and the cooperation of the Larson schools they just couldn't condone the absences. It's not like the Flemings and Bartlett's weren't well known and loved in the community it was more that the areas of contact with their respective communities was a bit different. Although Amy was the Hudson Miracle Girl, the Carmichael's had never drove a herd of cows down Larson's Main Street.

"I have an idea and it's a bit extreme, I'd have to come down there for a few days, spend some time with Katie and then meet some folks at her school. Trust me Amy ?"

"Of course I trust you Ella, do you want to tell me what you're planning ?"

"Well, we could pull Katie when the ½ year ends and ship her here."

"So she would live with you guys and go to school up there. A mid term transfer."

"That's the easy way and it puts Charlotte and Katie in school at different grade levels, not my ideal."

"Go ahead Ella, I guess this is the extreme part."

"We home school her for 7 months and have her assessed over the summer. Rosie and I will get her into Grade 5 with Charlotte."

"Without pulling strings, you think you could actually teach her that much ?"

"It's not that much Ames, she's already reading above her level, we could start before she even gets here, the math is the hardest, science not that bad and minor work for social and civic studies. In the meantime we can socialize her with Charlotte's friends and we can arrange to have them in the same class next year. She can do sports and after school stuff, I bet we can even swing recess. I'm sure they'd let her do that with Charlotte now under the circumstances.

"You really think we can do this Rosie ? It's not asking too much of her to make our lives easier ?"

"What about her Amy ? She has to go through school with her sister the same age as her and a grade above her, different friends, boys eventually, or girls I guess, they'll be alone in grades 6,9 and 12. The timing is perfect, she's got to be a new kid no matter when she starts but starting with Charlotte as her sister and next to her will make that transition minor as opposed to most kids bearing it as a major trauma in their life. If we all don't feel that this is the best method once we see how she reacts to the concepts then we won't do it."

"I got it Ella, find out what you need to know and then we'll decide, when are you coming ?"

"I'll come next Sunday I guess, test her and then hit the school and the district when I have the information I need. You can handle my home students Rosie and start working on a homeschooling curriculum to submit. I'll do my online tutoring from the loft here."

Ella would sit and work with Katie while she did her homework and expand on the ideas to see how far she could take a topic. Ella would also do things like cook dinner or bake with her and see how she did with more complex fractions. She would also make arrangements to speak with Katie's teachers, guidance counselor and the school psychologist.

After getting Katie settled with Lisa in the loft the first Monday afternoon after school Amy and Georgie headed out on a trail ride.

They rode for 10 or 15 minutes telling each other about their days.

"You'll love Whispering Pines Georgie, beautiful trails you've never rode and views you've never seen. I found it all very exciting."

"The pictures were beautiful. It's weird how used to Heartland I am and still every now and then I see something that seems new. Does that make sense ?"

"Sure, I think sometimes we get so used to something that we ignore it and then something clicks and we see it and it looks almost new it's so out of place in your head."

"Wyatt and I haven't you know, had sex."

"Ready to get this over with huh ?", Amy laughed "Ok then, tell me about him Georgie."

Georgie thought for a minute "He's got a great heart and he's a good friend. He's smart and works hard, not sure of what he wants to do yet but he's excited about college."

"Georgie," Amy smiled at her "I know Wyatt is a good person. I want you to tell me about how you feel."

They rode along for a few minutes and Georgie took a second coming around a tight curve in the trail and dropping behind Spartan for a few more seconds.

"I don't really know how to explain it, Adam felt comfortable, like an old pair of shoes, you love putting them on but after a while your feet start to ache. I know it doesn't sound right but I don't know any other way to describe it. It all seemed very tentative like neither of us were well there in the moment."

"When I'm with Wyatt I feel warm and safe, when he holds me it's like sitting in the living room by the fireplace. That's my home. It's where I belong and will always feel safest. Sometimes when we're on a trail ride we'll stop and he'll lean against a log or a tree and I'll sit with my back against him and his arms around me, I feel like I could stay there forever and when he kisses me it's, I don't know, it's like electric."

"Sounds like a nice place to rest your hat."

Georgie smiled at that. "So Ty was your first and only ?"

"Well, I didn't think that was coming but I'm not ashamed of it, yes, Ty is the only lover I have ever had, well, you know what I mean."

"And you're OK with that", it was more of a thoughtful statement than a question.

"Yes, I am. I have only ever loved or desired one man in my entire life. From the first time he ever stared into my eyes. I can't imagine another man having had such an all encompassing and satisfying effect on me emotionally or sexually."

"That's amazing Amy. Remember that winter day when Wyatt took me riding in the mustang with the top down ?".

"Of course I do Georgie, I was pregnant with Lyndy". Said Amy.

"Right, well he kissed me that day. It gave me chills up and down my spine. I had just broken up with Adam and wasn't even sure if that was OK so I explained that to him. I also told him his kiss was 'wow'. I'm glad he came back a year later because it's still 'wow', actually everything is 'wow'", she said.

Amy looked over smiling with her eyebrows up and noted that Georgie was blushing. "So my little Georgie is in love, that's wonderful".

"It is pretty wonderful."

"Look Georgie, I'm not Lou, I need you to come to me or Rosie and tell us so we can take you to the doctor. We trust you to make mature responsible decisions about your body and that includes proper birth control and in the right order."

"Uhmmm well you're definitely not Lou or Peter for that matter. Thanks Amy, it's nice that you believe in me."

"I'll always believe in you Georgie. Are you two serious serious, have you said the weird stuff about growing up ?"

"Well, actually we have, we've decided to wait to, well you know until we're at least 18 which would mean together for a year or so. He wants to start at UC, with Jen and Brick he feels guilty leaving them. I think there'll be a lot of weekend trips Freshman year. We have imagined a future, it feels right somehow."

"He's always welcome to visit at Whispering Pines Georgie, that's never an issue."

"You don't have to answer, but when did you and Ty ?"

"I was 19, Ty was 21 it was very shortly after Katie was born, I mean we'd done other stuff but 19."

"And you were ready, you felt ready, whatever that means."

"I actually felt we were somewhat overdue to tell you the truth."

"You go girl"

"That's enough out of you young lady."

Sleeping in her old room was strange. The memories of her and Ty were so strong they effected her dreams and in truth the time she spent in the room altogether. So far over the course of 4 nights she had 6 conversations with Ty and was startled out of bed several times as she had been months ago. She slept and rested mostly because she had Rosalie. When it got bad she called or Skyped or texted and Rosalie would be there to lend her presence and her heart. She was never upset being woken or kept up, she was always there, a constant force holding Amy together when things got rough.

They spent the early mornings and the time before sleep together every day. Propping up or holding the iPads. They spoke together and the babies actually reacted to each other though the devices. They acknowledged each other and even reached out to the picture. They also reacted to the mom's voices. These times were very important to the couple, alone they could say anything to each other. They talked about themselves, their feelings towards life, events and each other and alone whispered endearments and wishes for their future as lovers. In a most modern way they were forming family ties using these devices and the internet, 400km away from each other.

The weaning process they had started together was going well. It had been a few days and both Lyndy and Jared seemed fine for now. Amy and Rosie had given up the morning feeding and were handing both kids their milk in sippy cups first thing in the morning after their change. They were using up their stored breast milk in a mix. They tried the formula samples but in the end opted for a mix of breast milk and full dairy. It's how they were both raised and after speaking to their pediatricians and checking online decided that this was fine for two healthy ranch kids. They hoped that the kids would be fully weaned by months end and they would dry up by then as well. While it made them sad they were happy that they had gone this far, many of their friends having given up long ago.

They also had the families spend homework time together. The iPads were set up so that Charlotte and Katie could do homework together. When she could, Georgie came and joined in. She wasn't specifically asked to do it but knew how important it was for the two groups to work as a team and bond as a family.

Some days Wyatt joined them and everybody smiled watching the young couple grow. Since very soon after the Fall Finale and unfortunately Ty's passing they had thrown out the weirdness of the past and allowed their fondness for each other to grow. Amy had come across them kissing now and then around a corner here or there at the ranch and observed their tenderness towards each other. It brought back painful memories of her and Ty which sometimes led to dark moods that they all and in particular Rosie helped her through.

Sometimes though they made her think of Rosalie and a future albeit one that never occurred to her before. She would have been ashamed to admit it but she spent more time than she cared to admit to doing research online about her relationship. She had never been attracted to a woman before. Thinking back, Ashley, Soraya, Jen, Sandra, Cass were all very beautiful and she never even considered that she was attracted to any of them. What she found in the end and after having a sit down with Trish over coffee one morning in the loft was that there really was no rhyme or reason to any of it. Right now and for whatever reason she was pretty much smitten and head over heals in love with Rosalie and as her friends and now Trish told her "go for it Amy I don't think I have to remind you to live your life for the now and the later because life is what it is."

"So can we switch over to girlfriend mode ?"

"OI thought we were in girlfriend mode." Amy smiled and chuckled, "sure Trish, is this about Jade ?"

"Not unless you know something ?"

"Nope, haven't really seen her in a few days either, what's up ?"

"Just curious, you know how things are going between you two, I guess you haven't had a chance to be together since I saw you at the office. Oh, I did catch that thing with Tressa, it wasn't proper for the office, I'm sorry about that, you looked confused at the time."

"Seems everyone caught that but me, I've never been good at reading the signals hence the confusion, it never even occurred to me that it was a pick up. I hope you weren't that hard on her, our relationship even at your office is socially fluid."

"I wasn't and I told her I understand that it wasn't a professional moment but still, there were other ways."

"It's strange Trish, I don't consider myself a lesbian, I guess thinking about it and reading forums and talking to Tressa, I've come to realize that we may be more comfortable together in a lesbian setting like a bar or dance club but I've said this before, my attraction is pretty specific to Rosalie."

"It makes sense Amy, our attractions are usually pretty specific, you don't fall in love with identical twins, just one of them."

"I never thought about that, interesting way to look at it."

"So you two haven't ?"

"No but the phone time is nice and it's funny that it isn't the most important thing on my mind right now. This whole distance thing, the joining of family by internet I have this longing just to be sitting next to her and being a part of it. I crave being with her and them. Don't get me wrong, our alone time is amazing and electric, it's like we're so close emotionally and so far away physically."

"Are you nervous ?"

"Nervous, no, anxious is a better word. Not the same kind as with Ty, this is different, she's a woman, the forums all say that virgins should use themselves as a guide to satisfying a woman, I get that."

"Virgins ?"

"That's what they call us I'm afraid unless you've made love to a woman."

"Well the logic is sound I guess, forums huh ?"

"Gotta do something at night to keep my subconscious at rest."

"Has it been bad ?"

"Alone with the horses and up here, my room is the worst, sometimes driving, which is fine but it confuses Lyndy when I answer out loud. It's less and it never comes when I'm with family or with Rosie."

"So what do these forums suggest ?"

"You want the trash huh ? Well they don't suggest porn, they suggest a mirror."

"A mirror ?"

"A mirror gives you a lover's perspective so they want you to watch yourself masturbate, the theory being that if you see what make's you feel good it should make your partner feel good or some variation which she should hopefully express to you."

"Makes sense, is it the same, being anxious for the first time as with, well, Ty ?"

"It's not at all, I love sex now where before there was some fear, maybe trepidation is a better word. I'm comfortable with Rosalie. 26 is way different than being a teenager and interested in a boy which seems somehow more intrusive the first time with a guy as if you're giving up more, does that make sense ?"

"Sure, the maturity level alone, your confidence as a mature adult, a mother, it definitely makes sense."

"Funny how people have implied that this was rather quick since Ty's leaving us and I get that but I don't think this would have happened at all if say Rosie was a Roger or a Robert. For all the stock people put in her eyes and mine for her she's so different than he was and she touches me on so many different layers and aspects of myself that I can't even make the comparison."

"That and truthfully you and Ty hadn't connected on that level in a while, you and Rosalie have been completely honest and open with each other from what you tell me and that has to make all the difference in the world to the both of you."

"Trish, I know that Jade and Georgie have already talked about weekend visits up to Whispering Pines, I'd love to have you come up with her when you can and spend time with the family. I'll miss you."

"I'd love to do that Amy and no matter where, I can't wait to meet Rosalie and her family."

"Good, then we'll make that happen, hopefully soon."

On Wednesday a little after snacks and the start of homework in the loft Jack and Lisa asked to come up and Amy made tea. Lisa had several computer renderings of the change in rooms, colors, representative curtains and fabrics, the works. She also had pictures of the furniture being purchased.

"It's all so beautiful but it's going to cost you both a fortune, Rosie and I have money and jobs."

"We're fine Amy and as you probably know Ella has done well and she's very excited."

"I know Lisa but they're our kids."

"And our grandkids and great grandkids Amy, besides after listening to Ella's plans you two will have plenty to spend your money on."

"What plans are those Grandpa ?"

"You know about what they did with the roof ?"

"Yup, imagine, actually living without your head in the sand and planning ahead."

"Ok stop, anyway she's thinking over the next few years that second floor will have to go on."

"She mentioned that Grandpa and we told her that we'll deal with it as a second phase to being up and running. We have at least two years I think until we even have to think of splitting the twins and even then we have a spare room right next door. Besides if we decide that another barn is a priority there'll be living quarters above it."

"A loft ? Like this one ?"

"No Georgie a much larger space."

"How much space does a hand need ?"

"I wouldn't be building it for a hand Grandpa, I'm hoping to have a partner in a few years."

"I thought Rosie was…."

"A life partner Grandpa but Rosie's passion is teaching, she loves the horses and will certainly be there alongside me, I'm thinking more towards a young woman, fresh out of college, full of hopes and dreams, perhaps in love with a handsome young man and looking for a place to start a home."

"Me ? You're talking about me, in a loft over a barn and your partner ?"

"Of course Georgie, how else would we grow old together ?"

"I'll be there too Georgie"

"I know Katie, isn't that exciting ?"

"Yup, I would miss you Georgie, like I miss Charlotte and Jared."

"Well we won't let that happen too much will we."

"Nope. I gotta finish my homework."

"Amy …."

"Don't start Georgie, one thing at a time, sometimes even the best planning in the world isn't enough."

"Georgie, go get finished so we can get back on topic."

"Sorry Jack."

"No problem, anyway Amy, Rosie and Ella explained what you're trying to do about school and without getting into it right now it sort of pushes up our schedules a bit so Lisa and I are heading up tomorrow afternoon to get the master bedroom painted. Once that's done we'll move Rosie's furniture so we can start on that room."

"Ok by me, Ella's still planning on coming down here I assume and who's moving all that furniture ?"

"Ella has some handsome young men coming to take care of it." Lisa began smiling. "She's also gotten something called a POD to store things in as we need space. She'll come down here with us on Sunday and go back with you next Thursday. The boys will get the girls room painted and ready for the furniture while Rosie sews and sets up the curtains. The boys are also putting block heaters in both trucks."

"Well I understand why it won't happen, but I wanted to be there to welcome you when you came up the first time."

"We'll be up for the signing Amy and I couldn't think of a more appropriate time to welcome us."

"Thanks Grandpa, for everything. There was something I was going to ask about though, since we're doing a room for Rosalie and me, I'd like to make a matching rocker for Rosie so we can sit by the fire together. Could you help me with that ?"

"Of course I can Amy, we can pick up the rough parts tomorrow morning and I can even get you started so you can work while we're away. It's a rough kit mostly hand sanding, you can do it here, just takes a second to vacuum the dust up after."

"Great, though I won't be here first thing, I have a date with Rosie at the pond after the kids are gone to school and then a skype call with Ash and a financial advisor."

"Then, I'll pick it up and have it here and ready."

How about we all have lunch together tomorrow and then a quick lesson before you go ?"

Lisa looked at Jack who shrugged, "Works for us, I know it hasn't been long but how's the being away ?"

"Hard to answer, it's different than being away from Ty years ago Lisa. You never quite understand those things when you're young. When you're young you physically crave the connection, I'm not talking about sex, but the hand holding and stolen moments, what I'm talking about now is the mental connection, the need factor. It's different because if I was upset right now, she would be there right in front of my face, I could look into her eyes see her expression. Push a button, instant gratification."

"And yet ?"

"And yet Grandpa, I've seen that look on you, Lisa in France isn't much different than Rosie in Larson, there's a comfort in being held in someone's arms that's just right."

"There is no doubt in that" Lisa said smiling and reaching for Jack's hand, "but if this plan works out I'm willing to bet you'll move up your schedule a bit."

"I won't leave you two for the winter Lisa, and I am still responsible for Georgie. Going up will be easier but moving may wait. Next year you'll be running a business and you'll have Caleb and hopefully a hand, maybe another partner."

"Another partner, like your dad ?"

"Hell no, like Mitch."

"I think Mitch's next move will include his own spread Amy."

"Fine with me Grandpa, he can keep horses at his spread or if it's close enough run part of the herd. You know we may get a shot at Big River one day as unpredictable as Dad can be sometimes."

"We'd be outbid by any developer for that land."

"Sure if he wants to lose me as a daughter. He sells an adjoining property out from under his family he's seen the last of me."

"He's tried before."

"Not while I've been actually conscious of the real world Grandpa and Val who would provide access is out of the picture. His frontage includes his house and outer structures. He's got two choices, the bank or us unless he's selling the whole ranch."

"Val is out of the picture ?"

"Ashley would have to approve and since the entire project fails except as an unsure plan to one day acquire frontage or cut a road through Briar Ridge there's no point. They would need either the Heartland or the Big River frontage to use the property and while yes it increases the size of Briar Ridge it's a dead investment at the moment, might as well wait for the whole property to be available. Val made that offer after some very good years that were changing Grandpa."

"Funny seeing you and Ashley together these days. She's taught you a lot."

"I don't know that I could have gone through the past year without her Lisa or you or Georgie for that matter."

"Georgie, when do you think you'll hear from colleges ?"

"UC and UA any day now. The private ones take a bit longer."

"UA is two acceptances, the rehab program and academics."

"You can get into UA and not the program."

"Right and vice versa which is odd. If you get into UA and not the program then you can reapply specifically for the program after a year. If you get into the program and not UA they give you a year to get in before they revoke your acceptance."

"I can't imagine with your experience that you won't be accepted to the program and if life experience means anything to UA to a champion jumper and a trick rider both require determination and dedication, sort of what you look for in a university student."

"Thanks Amy."

"You're very welcome Georgie, you've earned it."

Amy had also resolved to learn how to bake and cook dinner. She knew that for the most part Rosalie or Ella would have dinner made but if she wanted to spend that special time with her kids she could make one dinner a week for the family or spend time after school baking some treats with them. At least she'd be able to competently join in. She had learned to get by making dinner for her and Ty or her alone but full blown out family dinners intimidated her as did baking.

Dinner time on Wednesday found Amy bent over and biting her tongue while pulling an herb roasted chicken out of the oven. When she set it on the table she was shocked that the room exploded in applause from both the family present and over the iPad that Georgie held up.

"Let's not go crazy we haven't tasted it yet. Now all of you go I have to get the sides ready. Katie is the table set ?"

"Yes, mo, uh Amy."

"Why don't you grab the Hobbit and you can read to me while I get this stuff ready."

Amy was amazed at how open Katie was to reading or doing anything with her or Georgie and noticed a difference in her family demeanor over just a few days. She was more open at the table laughing and adding to the conversation. Rosalie had gone through some simple things they could do open her up to more complex thinking and interaction. One that Amy had taken to was asking Katie her opinion on conversations that went on at the table. Not all obviously but those about the farm and animals. They were simple questions that didn't require much thought but after a very short while Katie became more aware of the conversations and freely joined in.

There was something else that they all noticed, in the same very short time Katie started asking more questions and answers elicited even more questions.

After dinner the family usually sat in the living room for awhile. Typically they watched a dvd or some TV, Lyndy spent her time scooting around, a combination of cruising and bursts of walking mixed in with various interactions with the family. She always seemed so happy. Georgie and Katie watched or read or played a game. Amy, Lisa and Jack either chatted or read. There wasn't much time after meals, as life started early on the ranch, bedtimes came early as did meals. Amy knew how important this family time was after dinner and before bedtime for Katie and honestly to Georgie even at her age it was important to be a part

of something and know you had a place.

Unfortunately these times always played with Amy emotionally. It wasn't just this time after meals but whenever they were all together as a family. She would watch either Katie or Lyndy and imagine Ty sitting with them or strangely enough she'd imagine sitting is a completely different living room with Rosalie. Most of the time she could counter her melancholy thoughts and overactive emotions by losing herself in her book or in conversation but sometimes she was overtaken and she would find herself crying almost without realizing that she was. A tear would fall on her page and surprise her or someone would see and take her hand before she even knew the tears were there.

"Ty or Rosie ?" Lisa asked softly holding her hand.

"I don't even know anymore, once it starts I sort of bang back and forth between them. I'm a wreck Lisa."

"Have you been speaking with your grief counselor ?"

"Lorna says I'm doing great and that this is all normal. Even the highs and lows after the settlements are normal."

"Highs and lows ?"

"Highs and lows Grandpa, you sit there and they hand you a big check. You immediately dream of the possibilities, there's almost a physical release, you're safe for now and then over a very short time you realize why you have it and you get the lows."

"Makes sense."

"Sure, but in my case I'm using part of that money to build a life with someone else. I go back and forth between missing Ty and longing for Rosie to missing Rosie and longing for Ty. Of course it all comes with a heavy dose of guilt mixed with resentment and a dollop of self loathing."

"So basically you're a mess and it's all perfectly normal."

"Believe it or not Lisa."

Both Amy's best and worst times of the day were spent in her bedroom. After Katie and Lyndy were asleep Amy would head in and after changing into sweats or something similar she'd go on line with Rosalie. They'd both prop their iPad's up in their stands and lay facing each other as they would in their own bed.

Their conversations moved through everything, what they'd done through the day, something about the kids, problems they'd had or expect to have with the various officials they dealt with in their plans. Rosalie talked about some of the decorating and how excited Charlotte was about the whole thing. They discussed Katie being more subdued about the move and decided that Charlotte was living in the middle of it which was probably way more exciting than hearing about it over the phone.

They always spent some time with Amy going over her efforts with Katie. Rosalie was not surprised at all of Katie's changing attitude happening so fast.

"This is what kid's do Amy, they push at limits, pull back a perceived restriction and they'll walk right back up to the wall and push again just to see how far they can take it. They find it easier to naturally join in to see how far they can go. They love the attention, they love to show off and they love to participate. This all triggers their curiosity, what are you doing, why are you doing it, can I help ? The more time you are willing to give them the farther they'll go. If you take away the impediments they just learn, they're like sponges."

One of the other things they did every night was talk about their best and worst times during the day.

"I had a Jason thing, it was weird, I was it the barn checking the horses and I saw him over by his saddle, just for a second. Gave me the shivers."

"No conversation has to be a thing though, I could deal with that."

"Have a talk with Ty today did you ?"

"In the kitchen at the ranch of all places waiting for the school bus. Grandpa and Lisa were out, Lyndy was on the floor playing with a bunch of plastic containers and there he was an a chair. It's so strange to see him so clearly and have Lyndy not react at all. It was that more than the conversation itself. He talked about Jared which was seriously, well why go into it."

"The rooms look nice and the girl's s room furniture is amazing. Two separate areas under bunk beds and a seating area. Wow."

"Pink and Violet walls for them and Ella found a great throw rug. I sewed the curtains for our room today, I think I'll make a duvet, oh and make you a nice pillow for your rocker. Do you like the dark rose Amy ?"

"You're so domesticated Rosie, I can sew but all that machine stuff was more Lou than me and I love the dark rose."

"You're here to be my big tough butch girl Ames, face it."

Rosalie was grinning at her and Amy pouted.

"I don't want to be a butch girl, I want to be your sexy lovey cowgirl. I've got dresses and camisoles."

"And you did roast that beautiful chicken today, and you are pretty soft and way prettier than any cowboy I've ever seen, Ok Cowgirl Barbie it is."

"Hey" Amy exclaimed then more to herself than Rosie "I knew that would stick."

"Oh, I got a package from Ashley today with some of the preliminary paperwork for court, it doesn't look complicated but it does seem excessive and they need to make a visit as if the visits CPS and the school district makes for my work aren't enough."

"If there's one thing I've learned about this process Rosie is that all bureaucracy is excessive. Now tell me the best thing Jared did today."

"Nose, ears and mouth is pretty much a lock I'd say, Lyndy ?"

"Lyndy said pie, pointed and everything."

"Pie really, that's awesome, wait you baked a pie ?"

"No, I got a pie from Maggie's, gonna try oatmeal cookies tomorrow though."

"Maybe, I'll just retire from kitchen duties altogether."

"Fine with me, you run the ranch and I'll tutor and be all housewife Barbie."

"I am not housewife Barbie."

"Probably not, more like Skipper I think her name was, very dark hair."

"I never saw the attraction in all that blonde hair."

"Hey !"

"Until recently that is, now I can't get enough of it. So tell me, did you daydream about me today ?"

"All day long Rosie you know that."

"I do but I like hearing it, so what part of me did you dream about and more importantly what were you doing to it ?"

"So we're up to that part of our program are we ?"

"I miss your touch."

"I miss yours too Rosie I would love to be kissing your neck right now and then nibble just at that spot by your collarbone that makes you sigh."

They were whispering, staring into each other's eyes across the miles.

"I like that spot."

"I know and if I kiss you and move down a bit I bet I'd come to those ….. "

They continued on expressing their most intimate thoughts to each other and using the moment to satisfy some of their pent up desire to be with each other. They were both somewhat timid, it was new to them but they found it easier exploring themselves with each other and found comfort in these times together.

"Close your eyes sweet Rosalie, good night my love, dream well."

"You too Ames, I love you."

Amy lay back with her eyes closed as her breathing calmed, she listened to Lyndy's quiet breathing and without realizing it, fell asleep, no dreams, no forums and for tonight at least, no evening conversations.


	16. AfterTyme - Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Amy woke well rested for the first time in a long time. She had slept until Lyndy woke and didn't get a chance to shower or dress before seeing Georgie and Katie off to school. Lisa was nice enough to take Lyndy while she got ready for the day.

"Not many late mornings for you Amy."

"We slept in sometimes before Lyndy came Ty, and I certainly did while I was pregnant. I guess it catches up."

"Taking Lyndy riding ?"

"First a skype with Rosie at the pond so stroller, then ride I guess."

"I think it's good you're trying to get Katie and Charlotte together in school."

"Thanks, it's good to know my subconscious agrees with my conscience."

"I guess, seems you never really paid attention to Katie before, it's nice to see you with her."

"Early on I tried to get between Katie and Lou on things like riding. I learned quick enough that Lou had her own 'A' game set up for raising the perfect child. I had no desire to be lectured every time I changed her diaper."

"How did we go from that to this ?"

"People's priorities change Ty and the way they love or choose to love is unique to them. They see the consequences of their life decisions in their own way. You chose to make the world a better place for your child and convinced yourself that it was worth your absences from our lives. Lou chooses her franchises and is convinced that eventually her kids will understand her absence because they'll have money. Are we walking to the pond together ?"

"Sure if it's Ok with you."

"I don't think I can actually stop you Ty."

"I think you probably can but come on."

Amy carried Lyndy down and opened the stroller. Lyndy fussed a bit and Amy bent down. "I know you want to walk sweetheart but just let me stroll you over to the lake and you can walk around while we talk to Rosie and Jared."

"Ja"

"That's right sweetie Jared."

Amy lifted Lyndy in and snapped her secure.

"Ja, Ja"

"You're not going to say that for Rosie at all are you but I'm happy Lyndy".

"Hey Amy !"

"Hey Grandpa, Lisa, you two having a good morning ?" Amy called to them as they were heading toward the ranch past a paddock fence. It was odd how Ty's presence would simply fade when someone approached, she guessed that perhaps her subconscious thought it was ok for her to act like a crazy woman on her own but not in public.

"Just out for a stroll, we were going to pack a bit and then run into town for some shopping." Lisa said as they came around the fence.

"I'm going to skype with Rosie and Jared and then we're going to attempt a three way conference with Ash and the advisor. I may want to talk some of this financial stuff out with you two before I commit to things, would that be Ok ?"

"That would be fine Amy."

"Thanks Lisa, what kind of shopping, you guys are leaving after lunch ?"

"Never you mind."

"Lisa"

"Stop Amy, I am going to Whispering Pines for the first time, are we serious about this because as their Great Grandmother I am bringing those children gifts. I have a pie and 2 dozen cookies ready to go into the oven when we get back and if I see something for Rosie I might just buy that too."

"You're absolutely right Lisa, I'm sorry."

"We're also picking up that rocking chair kit."

"Thanks Grandpa."

"Mama Ja" Lyndy exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Lyndy."

"What was that ?" Lisa exclaimed.

"We're going to skype with Rosie and Jared."

"Ja Ja"

"Is that Jared ?"

"I'm going with yes and now at least I have witnesses."

"Go ahead then Amy, we'll see you two for lunch."

Amy strolled Lyndy over to the rowboat and released her. She was unsteady for a second and then wandered off to look at some dandelions that were still open. Keeping an eye on her Amy laid out a blanket and sat down, her back against the boat and pulled out her iPad.

"Good morning lover"

"Good morning yourself Rosie and good morning my sweet boy, hi Jared."

"Ja" Lyndy exclaimed walking over to Amy whom turned over the iPad for her to see.

"Ja Ja"

"Oh my god Amy that's amazing, oh sweetheart yes that's Jared."

"Ja Ja" Lyndy exclaimed again holding out her hand.

"I wish Ella was here to hear that, she's wonderful." Rosalie had the biggest smile on her face, it reminded Amy of a sunrise and her eyes glittered and drew Amy's gaze. Amy wondered at how beautiful Rosalie was and how her happiness was infectious..

"She's been doing it all morning I thought for sure she'd clam up for you and you wouldn't believe me."

"Well I haven't identified his sound for her but he certainly smiles for her face. So Ja Ja huh ?"

"Or Ja, I think the excitement doubles it."

They sat and talked for almost an hour, it was a pure waste of time but they would never admit it. They loved talking and watching the kids interact.

"What time's your appointment ?"

"11:00 but I promised her a ride first so I shouldn't stay much longer. When do you get students ?"

"4 starting Monday over a few days which is 10 or 12 hours through the week , 4th through 7th grade."

"That's great Rosie, I'm glad you're back into it."

"I am too, I feel really good teaching and the four seem nice and appreciative."

"Drugs ?"

"And prostitution and prison. None have suffered any apparent physical abuse aside from some malnourishment which is being taken care of. They're just confused and in an overwhelming system right now."

"You have an amazing job Rosie, I'm so proud of you."

"I'm counting every second until you're here Amy."

"Rosie, doing this with Katie ….."

"Amy, we either do this or they will be apart for years, it's not that drastic, the second half of the year at this stage is dedicated to review and reinforcement and of course the obligatory testing. We will do that and then build on it. Sweetheart you have to trust me, I'm her mother too."

"I do trust you Rosie please don't ever take my doubt as a lack of trust."

"I promise to never doubt your trust or your love for our family, this is the right thing to do, I know it is, they deserve to be together."

"Then let's make sure they are."

"Great, oh you have to go, let me know how it goes, talk to you later Ames."

"Love you Rosie."

"Lyndy sweetie, say bye bye."

"Bye Bye."

"Good girl Lyndy."

"Say goodbye Jared."

"Bye"

"Strong silent type" Amy said laughing.

"Like his dad I guess, bye Amy."

After losing the battle of getting Lyndy into her stroller they started back hand in hand with Amy pushing the stroller in front of them.

"Need a hand Amy ?"

"See if she'll let you carry her Mitch."

"Come on you, how 'bout you ride up here with Uncle Mitch."

"Uncle Mitch huh ?"

"I'd be a good Uncle Mitch Amy."

"Ok, with me Mitch, you're sure, all what comes with being Lyndy's Uncle ?"

"Yup, Uncle Mitch"

"Works for me, you have to be somewhere ?"

"I'm good for now Amy and wanted to talk to you actually."

"Well, she seems happy for the time being so she's all yours while I saddle up Monty for her. We can talk while she rides."

Soon, they were walking around the round pen with Lyndy riding Monty between Amy and Mitch.

"Lisa mentioned that you suggested I take over the loft when you leave."

"I did, I also mentioned expanding it in the future. To be fair I also suggested Caleb and Cass."

"Well as it stands it's perfect for me but how do you think Lou….."

"I've stopped worrying how Lou's going to react to any issue concerning Heartland Mitch, she's not here and there's a good chance she'll be here even less when Katie and Georgie are with us in Larson."

"I guess that's true."

"Mitch, give it up, she won't even commit to her kids, it's not going to happen. You want to have a relationship with Lou it's going to revolve around a bed with long breaks in between."

"Not what I'm looking for."

"Find yourself a woman who enjoys sex, horses and staying in one place Mitch."

"Easier said than done."

"You know Mitch I don't think it would be hard at all, just set your mind to it."

"Your confidence is overwhelming Amy."

"Hey, you're a really good looking guy, I've seen you chopping wood, you've got a killer body and you come off as safe in an aww shucks kind of way. I would have considered you myself under different circumstances."

"Like wise." Mitch said looking over and smiling at her.

"Now that would have freaked Lou out."

"Yeah, I can't even come up with that reaction in my head."

"I can and the scariest part of that is it would have been way worse than her reaction to my becoming Katie and Georgie's legal guardian."

"That's sad but I think true."

"Come on Lyndy time to put Monty back, Momma has a meeting."

"Hey, I have a quick vaccine pickup at the vet clinic this morning, how about I take your truck and this little nubbin for a ride."

"Fine with me, I'm sure Cass would love to have a short visit with her."

"So you and me huh ?"

"Well, you are a bit older which may have slowed me down a bit but I've fallen for a young woman my age where that's never a concern so good for me and all that."

"You know I'm not that old Amy."

"Yeah, yeah, age is relative though Mitch, and we were never meant to be."

"That's for sure, so you think I should do this ?"

"It's actually selfish Mitch, having someone or a couple move in here will be good for Grandpa and in turn Lisa. I'd like someone to live here, it's a beautiful space, friendly neighbors and a family to be a part of."

"And Tim ?"

"Screw my father Mitch, what do you care what he thinks ?"

"You're right about that too I guess. What does he think about you and Rosalie ?"

"He's been focused on the grandkids he likes having nearby but never deals with. He hasn't said anything specifically about us romantically which is fine by me because I don't want to hear it nor do I care."

"This is Tim we're talking about, he'll give his opinion eventually, no matter Amy."

"Then he'll hear me tell him to mind his own business, she sets my body on fire Mitch, I have to catch my breath when she looks into my eyes and my heart aches to be this far away from her, I'm sorry if that's too complicated for him to understand."

Lyndy seemed fine with going with her Uncle Mitch and said bye bye Momma to Amy and waved as they drove away.

He must have passed Jack and Lisa on the road out as they pulled up before Amy got back into the barn. She waited and helped Jack unload the chair into the Quonset and helped Lisa with her packages which they all took up to the loft.

"Mind if I put up a pot of coffee Amy ?"

"Not at all Grandpa"

"Something up with Mitch's truck ? We saw him driving yours down the road."

"He's running an errand and has Lyndy with him. We were talking about his taking the loft and that we were never meant to be, or him and Lou it seems."

"Excuse me ?"

"We were joking Grandpa, Mitch is too old for me, I have needs." Amy was laughing and was immediately joined by Lisa.

"I always thought him and Lou."

"That was the joke actually, had we taken up together it may have upset Lou more than Rosie and I taking on Katie and Georgie."

"That's not nice Amy, Lou's not happy about all of this."

"You sure Grandpa ? Two weeks has already become three, I assume that's a prelude to four or five, she's sorry but can't make the signing in Larson. Next time she's back in Canada the odds are Katie will be at Whispering Pines and she'll be pissed at me. Hopefully she'll have the time between the dude ranch and Maggie's in town to make it up for a visit. She'll show up pissed at Mitch in the loft too, as if our life decisions are somehow a conspiracy against her. Dad will do the same thing, bitch and moan about me being gone, Mitch glomming his way into the family and how I stole the kids away. I won't hold my breath on him visiting any time soon. He'll come where he's on the road with Casey because she'll insist"

"You and Mitch ?"

"You still on that, Mitch is a good looking guy Grandpa, pretty hot actually, we could sell tickets when he chops wood. He's nice, friendly, helpful and wants to settle down. What's not to like on a cold Alberta night ?"

"Ok enough."

"Seriously Grandpa why is it so hard to believe that I want someone to curl up with at night ? I'm not 15 and I enjoy cuddling and miss the intimacy."

"I'm sorry Amy, I guess I do resort to thinking you younger than you are. Love and companionship are very important and I'm so happy you have Rosalie and you're happy."

"Grandpa, look at me please, it doesn't bother you, you're Ok with, us being together as a couple ?"

"I'll certainly admit that at first it seemed, I don't have a word, confusing to me, but what I see in your eyes when you look at her is love and comfort and I'm very good with that."

"It's good to know you're with us Grandpa."

"I'm always with you Amy, never doubt that."

They shared a cup of coffee, talked and joked around. Jack and Lisa left to the house and Amy got ready for her skype conference. The meeting took about an hour and both Amy and Ashley took notes and asked questions. Amy had decided to hold off on most decisions until after all the Whispering Pines paperwork was done and the process of legal guardianship had started. The one thing she did decide on immediately was to add $30,000 to Lyndy's college fund bringing it up to $50,000.

When she was done and her notes tucked away she spoke with Ash for a few minutes and then headed over for lunch with Lisa and Jack. Amy spent lunch discussing options. She told them about the college fund deposit and that she felt better knowing that some of the money from Ty would pass directly to Lyndy.

"Still bothering you, the money and Whispering Pines ?"

"Not Whispering Pines Lisa, Rosie."

"You need to stop obsessing over it Amy, he's gone and he would want you to be happy."

"I know, I know and it's been months, look forget it."

"Hey shouldn't Lyndy be getting lunch soon ?"

"Oh sorry Grandpa, Mitch texted, Cass and Caleb were having lunch at Maggie's and Cass invited Mitch to join them with Lyndy. I think she's eating eggs and some fruit."

"Everyone's going to miss her."

"Yeah, I can't dwell on that stuff Lisa, it's too emotionally draining, we'll visit, they'll visit, you'll visit , we'll be sick of each other, it'll be fine." Amy laughed and Lisa joined in, "I guess" she added.

After lunch, while Lisa finished packing Jack went through the rocker kit with Amy. He explained the process of sanding, fitting, painting and assembling the chair. Once the chair was painted it could be stenciled and clear coated and Amy decided to look into that.

Mitch got back to Heartland with Lyndy followed by Caleb. The three, Mitch, Jack and Caleb had decided to split all the ranch chores between them through the week with Amy helping when she could. Tim did double duty on the cows because he hated any kind of real ranch work. Caleb even took a few spells on the cows through the week to break up the work and make up for Mitch doing ranch chores.

Behind the scenes, Ash and Lisa were working on a business plan for the horse business and they were planning to start buying about ¾ of the way through the winter unless something came up earlier. Caleb had already delicately broached the idea of a larger or possibly a second barn like structure and Amy was surprised that Jack's answer had been "let's discuss it after we're up and at least selling some stock."

So it was Amy, Mitch, Caleb and Lyndy who waved goodbye to Jack and Lisa as they headed off to Whispering Pines. Amy settled herself on the porch with Lyndy to wait for the kids as Mitch and Caleb set out to exercise the horses and head out to the herd.

She was sanding the backrest dowels when the bus pulled up and Georgie and Katie came down the road. It was a surprisingly warm day for late fall and since the homework load was light they sat on the porch while Amy sanded and Lyndy tired herself out walking between her mom and sisters. The all laughed when the iPad sounded and Lyndy called out "Ja Ja" which was the first thing Ella saw when Amy hit the connect.

"Ja Ja"

"Well I'll be, he's right here Lyndy" Ella said turning the iPad.

"Ja Ja" she said as they reached towards each other.

"I didn't doubt Rosie but seeing these two is amazing especially that one, Ja Ja huh ?"

"She gets pretty excited, she equates the iPad chirp to Jared, I can't wait until we're up there."

"Hi Georgie, hey Katie, you should see our new room it's pretty awesome."

"Hey Charlotte, the elves have the dwarves, it's very exciting., I can't wait to see the room, Amy and Lisa showed me all the pictures. Boy I miss you when I'm in school."

"I can't wait till you're here Katie we'll do everything together."

"Here Katie take my phone and go skype with Charlotte, you can take her to see Chance he's in the back paddock with Boone. Ella ?"

"Here Charlotte."

"Oh and Katie, Georgie and I thought maybe you'd like Boone to be your horse ?"

"Really ? I love Boone, thank you thank you thank you Amy !" Katie yelled throwing her arms around Amy and hugging her.

"Oh sweetheart you are so welcome, we love you so much Katie."

"Hey what about me ?"

"Oh thank you Georgie now we can all go riding on our own horses." She said her arms wrapped around her sister.

"Come on Katie I want to see him and Chance"

"Stay by the barn Katie, no wandering off"

"Ok Mo, uh Amy." She called speeding out the door.

"She keeps doing that"

"I know Georgie, she's confused, I guess we'll get comfortable with one thing or another."

"Ella, tell me you can do this, keep Charlotte and Katie together, they'll be heartbroken apart."

"Georgie, she's up to the elves and understands the story ?"

"Oh absolutely, people, places, plot line. She can even name all the dwarves. She reads better everyday and tries hard to sound out the harder words and names"

"I'm pretty confident we can Amy but I can't promise until next weekend."

"I'll take heart in your confidence. Oh by the way, let's have some fun, Ella you game ?"

"Sure, what's up ?"

"Mitch has requested official Uncle Mitch status with Lyndy, she loves him and he's great with her."

"I don't get it."

"Georgie, you get Lyndy and Jared as sister and brother and Charlotte as a sister ? I figure Lyndy's uncle gets to be everyone's uncle."

"Awesome Uncle Mitch huh, think I can borrow his truck ?"

"You never know Georgie" Amy laughed "oh by the way, he's considering taking the loft."

"That would be great for Jack."

"I thought the same thing so you're Ok with it ?"

"Why wouldn't I be, Mitch is a great guy, kind of hoped a bit that he could keep Lou here."

"You and Katie couldn't keep her here Georgie, Mitch is hot and a great guy but he wants to be with the woman he loves, I know how he feels from both ends of that coin. Lou has no problem seeing him every two months for a week."

"Mitch is hot and a great guy ?"

"Hey sweetie"

"Mitch ?"

"Rosie close your eyes and think of the words I said to you last night."

"They were very nice words."

"Mitch is hot and a great guy but my heart belongs to another and it's all full up in there, besides Lou's head would explode if Mitch and I were an item."

"She freaked out that Scott is seeing someone."

"That's funny."

"Rafe is sending down preliminary thoughts and drawings with me Amy, he said if you have time and only if you have time to look them over and you can set up a meeting at your convenience."

"Any numbers ?"

"That depends are you adding 8 stalls and heating the barns ?"

"Seriously ?"

"Hear him out, some of these ideas would work just as well as smaller projects later on."

"I can't wait to see them Ella."

"Just got a text from Lisa, Ella they're about 90 minutes out."

"Thanks Georgie, I guess they got past Red Deer without traffic."

"What are you doing with your hands Amy ?"

"Just playing with a piece of wood I found. Anyway, I have to get dinner on the stove and then we're going to try our hand at oatmeal raisin cookies."

"And what's for dinner ?"

"Pasta but I'm making the sauce from scratch."

"Pasta, sauce and oatmeal cookies, I'm proud Amy."

"Thanks Ella and I'll have Katie do all the measuring and then those exercises Rosie emailed me."

"That's great, throw as much at her as she'll take. She'll let you know when she needs a break. I'll leave you and Rosie to talk. Bye Amy."

"Bye Ella."

"Want to make sauce with me Rosie ?"

"Sure Ames, I'd watch you dust." Amy smiled thinking Ty would have said that exact same thing.

"So different yet so alike."

"Stop doing that." Rosie already knew that Amy flashed to memories of Ty sometimes as she had to admit she did with Amy and Jason It was killer dealing with the eyes.

"Yes my love."

"That too please."

"Yes my love." Amy said grinning shyly at her with a turn of her head.

"Ames !"

"Ok, Ok let's get to chopping." Amy laughed.

Rosalie and Amy chatted while she got the pasta sauce cooking. Rosalie decided to bake cookies along with Amy so when Lisa and Jack got to Whispering Pines they were both sliding cookie sheets into the oven, Katie and Charlotte both with an unusual amount of flour on their clothes and in their hair.

The weekend would have been harder for Amy had circumstances not brought Jade to Heartland for the weekend with a badly sprained ankle. Trish had to be away and she asked Amy if they could keep Jade still for her.

Georgie and Jade were happy to help out with Katie and Lyndy. As it turns out it was a full groom weekend so there was lots of help and fun in the barn on Saturday and Sunday as people came and went getting all the horses fully groomed and actually vetted since Cass and Caleb came by for the day and Cass was happy to check them all.

"Do you really think I'd find something you didn't know about Amy ?"

"I like getting a second opinion."

"Please, you know more about horses than any of us."

"Come on Cass." Amy intoned incredulously.

"Come on Amy" Cass mimicked her right back.

"You two are like five year olds, Shorty needs a new shoe Amy, can you give me a hand ?"

"Sure Caleb give me like five minutes to finish up Harley."

"So what are you doing with this guy ?"

"She gave him to Rosie" Georgie said walking by and plopping down next to Jade on a hay bale. "Wyatt's coming for dinner mom."

"Breakfast for dinner Georgie"

"Excellent" Jade exclaimed, "waffles or pancakes ?"

"I have brioche so French toast, and I have a recipe for stuffing them with cinnamon raisin cream cheese."

"You gave Harley to Rosalie ?"

"Why not Caleb, I can't split up Spartan and Harley, they're best buddies."

"I don't know, seems weird."

"Please keep this between us but Lisa heard her talking to Harley and asking him to help her be with me and maybe make it easier for her to help me." Amy said her voice cracking which led to the tears. "He's been very good."

"Then again maybe that's his place by yours and Spartan's side."

"Thank you Caleb." Amy was again overwhelmed by her friend's support, they were all so understanding. They let her be for a few minutes, striking up a conversation with Jade over the bronc and the ankle.

"I had the eight, got the siren and boom, he tossed me like a sack of flour."

"You got the buckle though." Amy asked recovering slightly from her melancholy moment.

"Damn straight I got the buckle and the check but he got his revenge."

They helped Katie groom Boone and Chance with Charlotte on the iPad and then Georgie took Katie out on Boone for a ride while she rode Chance and used her phone to give Charlotte a virtual trail ride on her horse.

Sunday was a big day when as a team they made a late Sunday dinner to welcome all the grandparents back to Heartland. They cooked a roast with roasted root vegetables, gravy and green beans. They also tackled an apple -pear pie for dessert. It was a team effort in the ranch house kitchen and they had a ball with the Bouchers on-line for the festivities. Charlotte, Jared and Rosie were out on their porch looking on and joining in. Rosalie and Charlotte were ordering a pizza and it seems Jared was fine with that.

It was an interesting week that came with highs and lows. Ella had several meetings set up with the school district. Amy was to attend some of these with her and others Ella would take care of on her own. She was surprised that several of the administration people not only knew who Ella was but had met, the Principal, Mrs. Dylan had actually heard Ella speak at a conference in Edmonton.

Ella had explained to Amy that there was nothing really either school district could do about their plan but she really wanted them to understand and cooperate in the effort. Home schooling was pretty much sacrosanct in Alberta and the truth is with Ella and Rosalie as teachers with stellar reputations there was no reason at all to question the request. It was their right as parents.

Ella also explained that most requests to evaluate a child are looked at as frivolous, parents arbitrarily deciding to move their kids around would reek havoc with the system. In this case however, coming from homeschooling into a new district she would have to be evaluated for placement and ordinarily the test would be specific for 4th grade and that's where Ella and Rosalie come in. Amy and Rosie will petition for a placement exam based on her reading score which Ella said will test Grade 8. The Hobbit was a Grade 8 book. She'd be on her third or fourth Grade 8 book by then and reading them on her own.

With a Grade 8 reading comprehension level and the parents cooperation there was no reason for the district to deny the test if approved by a school psychologist who would gauge the emotional aspect of the child with regards to being put into a strange environment with older kids. Basically, could she handle the jump. In this case however the opposite would be true. It would be far more devastating to not only Katie but Charlotte as well if they were separated. Since they had each other and a very hands on family the effect would be positive not negative.

If push came to shove and short of a lawsuit, they had a last card to pitch though Ella didn't think it would ever get this far. They could argue that even if Katie was on the cusp with the tutorial backing she would get at home it would never cause a problem and they could have Katie excelling with minimal effort especially with Charlotte alongside her.

Amy found the meetings she attended fascinating especially the one with Katies's current teacher and the school psychologist. The school psychologists report clearly suggested that Lou's absence and the moving back and forth clearly affected Katie's social demeanor. New York and Hudson were completely different atmosphere's and where she felt comfortable here in Alberta the difference in her after her return from New York was enough to have it commented on by both the psychologist and her teacher.

"Lou knew this ?"

"We did speak with Mrs. Fleming." Mrs Burke the psychologist told her.

"And ?"

"She implied that there was no problem and that of course Katie would be more subdued coming from NY to Hudson."

"In just the past few weeks she's more involved, attentive and interested. She has a positive attitude and I understand she's been reading The Hobbit which is extraordinary, good work. When she was in the city she became more subdued, the kids are different, she was new there, living with a nanny which is also a change. Kids typically adapt by withdrawing and coming out gradually to join in but switching them back and forth confuses them."

Katie's teacher, Mrs Hammond and Mrs. Burke the school psychologist had a long talk with Katie about moving and was surprised how positive she was about it. She clearly understood that there would be a separation factor from what she was used to especially with Abraham but she was going with Georgie, Lyndy and Amy and to Rosalie, Charlotte and Jared and she was thrilled. She was also quite open to being in school with Charlotte and the older kids and really showed no evidence of fear or trauma.

As they sat with the Principal they felt good. Both the school psychologist and Katie's teacher each reported that, although odd the plan seemed sound. Katie clearly understood what the plan was and didn't really show any overt fear or discomfort with what what proposed. There was a normal nervousness but with the home atmosphere they were looking at it wasn't an issue. The Principal however still didn't like the idea. She wouldn't stand in it's way but she also wouldn't want parents to start thinking they could start on this stuff but she did understand that this was a very different case with a special set of circumstances.

By the middle of the week it was agreed by both districts that they would be onboard. Katie would stay in Hudson until the Christmas – New Year's break and then be assigned as homeschooled in the Larson School District and subject to their scrutiny.

At dinner Wednesday night with everybody happy that they had a conclusion to the issue for now Jack looked across the table at Amy who was sitting next to Ella. "Lou, Peter ?"

"Well I was hoping to do it this weekend since Peter is flying in for the signing and Lou was supposed to. There was no point until it was settled anyway. This is one of those sorry Peter moments I guess. I'll let him see them together for a day or two and then talk to him."

"Katie have you told your folks the plan ?" Amy asked.

"Nope, didn't know I was supposed to."

"Well it certainly isn't your job sweetheart, I'll talk to your dad and then your mom."

"I told mom I was moving after Christmas but she told me I wasn't."

"Of course she did."

"Clear your place and go get washed up Katie we have to do night check"

"Ok Georgie."

"I'll come out and help Georgie, you stay Amy".

"Thanks Grandpa, hey you" Amy said scooping Lyndy up "I think you have a bath date with Jared, come on, let's see if they're ready."

"You take every advantage don't you ?"

"They absolutely adore each other Lisa."

"I know and watching Katie run around with that phone and Charlotte is something to see."

"We have to get done so Katie can get washed, pop in if you need a splash."

"I think I'll sit this one out Amy."

Amy, Ella and the kids decided to drive up after school on Thursday instead of early Friday. Without any major delays they would be at Whispering Pines for a late dinner. Since the kids had no school on that Friday for a teacher's professional day they could have a day together before Ash would be in early Saturday with the documents. They had decided to handle all the guardianships at once and before one judge. The judge also thought it was a good idea and was happy to start setting up appointments. Saturday was about the ranch and formalizing the agreement between Amy Fleming and Ella Boucher.

Although no one actually talked about it there was also something happening this weekend and in a way formalizing another agreement. Amy Fleming and Rosalie Boucher would spend their first night together in what would be their room. True, Amy would be bringing her bedroom furniture up with the final move so the bed would change, still tomorrow night's significance did not escape Amy.

It didn't escape Rosalie either, in fact it was all she could think of and it was driving her crazy.

Later on the phone checking in with home Ella noticed Rosalie fidgeting with her fingers and a pencil.

"What is with you today Rosalie, you're all jittery."

"Please Ella, I'm falling apart, she's coming tomorrow."

"Who Amy ? Why would that make you nervous ?"

"I can't talk about it with you Ella, I'll be fine."

"Since when can't you, oh wait, it's the room isn't it ? It's not like you two haven't slept together before."

"Ella, we haven't, oh god."

"You haven't what Rosie, held each other, kissed, touched each other ? That's the important stuff, the rest will come when it's supposed to, you're worrying about nothing."

"You don't think she's doing this ?

"Oh, I know she's doing it, about one part of this or another, Amy can obsess over anything. Why don't you turn in and talk, she must be done by now."

"Hey you, I was wondering where you were." Amy was whispering with the iPad on a stand close to her face. Rosalie whispered as well.

"Whatcha doin ?"

"Finishing some thoughts in my journal."

"Are they thoughts about me ?"

"Actually they were."

"Care to share ?"

"Rosie, we've talked about my journal."

"Please Amy, just this once."

Amy smiled at her across the miles and sighed. "Just this once Rosalie."

"Tomorrow I go home, but it's not a home of wood and plaster but of love and warmth. And though I go under the pretense of signing papers, they are unnecessary because my heart is there waiting for me. I'm a stranger here without you my love. So long before those papers are signed my sweet Rosalie and I will kiss our loving children goodnight and see them to their dreams. And when soon after we're holding each other it will be all the commitment I ever need because I will be at home in your arms.''

"You say very nice things to me Amy."

"I love you Rosie and I've got butterflies about tomorrow night, our room Rosie, it's like a dream."

"Butterflies ? I'm freaking out Amy."

"Why are you freaking out ? Rosie if you don't want to …."

"Amy, of course I want to be with you, but, well, you're not a little freaked out about the sex ?" Rosalie was pretty animated and her eyes were wide open.

"Well, freaked out is not how I would describe it. I'm excited about being with you Rosie, how far we take our time together just doesn't seem that important to me. I'm good taking some time exploring or jumping right in."

"Exploring huh, exactly what would that entail ?"

"Nope, I've got a very early morning planned Rosie and you'll just have to wait for the real thing, besides, it's your turn."

"You brought it up."

"Actually I didn't, goodnight sweetheart."

"Night Ames."

Amy woke early and packed her bags. Katie and Georgie had packed the night before. Katie was also traveling with three boxes of spring and summer clothes and a sizable quantity of winter wear. Georgie had a nice variety of stuff to wear as well. She wanted to leave enough stuff at Whispering Pines to be able to deal with life at the spur of the moment. She even had a bikini packed.

Amy got the kids breakfast ready and coffee on. Lisa had left two racks of muffins in the fridge that she dutifully got into the oven making sure to set the timer.

When the kids had left to school Lisa took over in the kitchen with Lyndy and Amy went out to saddle Spartan. She got Spartan saddled and brought Harley out as well. She tied them both off at the round pen and headed up to the loft. At her nightstand she removed a small wooden box and headed out. After dropping the box in her saddle bag she rode off ponying Harley with her.

Amy took her time and stopped here and there in thought. Spartan waited patiently for her as did Harley. Some spots brought tears and then concern from one or both of the horses. Slowly she reached her destination, the long meadow leading up to the cemetery and stopped to collect some late season wildflowers. She ground tied the horses and fashioned two small bouquets before walking the horses up to the cemetery.

She kneeled in front of her mother's grave first and placed her bouquet, gently removing the older one left by the last visitor and then bowed her head. She was quiet for a long time and lost in thought. "Hey Mom, well I'm off later to sign papers and take my place as the proprietor of an Equine Rescue and Rehabilitation ranch. I'm taking Katie, Georgie and Lyndy with me so you don't have to worry about them or them being a burden on Grandpa. I'm going to be with Rosalie mom. I love her and Ella and the kids so much. I'm not leaving Heartland yet, well to tell you the truth I'll always have Heartland, part of me will always be here. The real move will happen in the spring, though with Katie there I'll visit more often and probably for longer periods. Watch over everything for me please and watch over Ty. I love you mom."

Amy then stood and walked a few feet over and kneeled again. Tears came to her eyes immediately and she welcomed them, the pain of his loss a part of her very being. She was still for a very long time bringing memories to mind, a muddling of wonderful memories with a touch of melancholy.

"Ty my love, I'm heading up to Whispering Pines in a little while. I'll be signing the papers and committing myself there and I'll be there with Rosalie Ty. I love her and I need to do something. I have to take off these rings. I'm going to put the engagement ring away for Lyndy but I'm going to keep the wedding band on the chain with my Mom's ring so it will always be near my heart. I'll always love you Ty and there will always be a place in my heart that's yours alone."

Amy sat back and removed her engagement ring. She picked up the small wooden box and opened it. She opened a small box inside and kissed the engagement ring before putting it in the box and snapping it shut. After laying the case gently on the ground she reached back and undid the chain around her neck. There were two rings on the chain, one a HS Graduation ring, Marion's, a good luck gift from her dad. The second, Ty's promise ring which she slid off the chain replacing it with her wedding band. She thought it fitting that she replaced the promise with the dream. After reattaching the chain she placed the promise ring in the wooden box along the case with the engagement ring and then stood up.

Amy stood for quite some time, her eyes were closed and she looked to be deep in thought. It was standing like this before these two graves that he was startled by two riders making their way up the slope.

"Sorry to intrude Amy but we knew you'd be here and thought you might want some company on the ride back. Cass is sitting with Lyndy."

"That would be wonderful Grandpa, could we go back through the jumping course please ?"

"Of course, come on."

Amy walked over to Spartan and stopped to turn towards Jack. "Grandpa could you please put this with our family treasures. It's Ty's promise and engagement rings."

"Of course Amy, you Ok ?"

"No Grandpa, I'm a damn mess, but I have children to deal with and a life that needs living so we'll cope and move on, because we're Bartlett's and Flemings and it's what we do."

The small group rode down slowly giving Amy time to sort through her feelings, say her goodbyes and grieve once again. Jack and Lisa waited patiently as Amy rode the jumping course and was lost to her thoughts. They said nothing as she rode past, her tears falling without shame or remorse and followed behind her as she headed back to the ranch house. She ran her fingers over the spot where her rings were worn and thought about Ty and the life they promised each other and resigned herself to move on and fulfill their dream with another. Amy reached to her chest and felt the rings though her blouse and thought as she approached the barn "I'll always love you Tyler James Borden."


	17. AfterTyme - Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The rest of the morning and early afternoon went fine. Jack and Amy loaded her pickup and set aside the overflow to be brought up by the others coming for the ceremony. Amy also finally got to ask Jack and Lisa about Whispering Pines.

"It's beautiful Amy, we didn't really trail ride but from what we saw it'll take years to ride it all and Provincial land on two sides. I did ride up to some of the meadows like you asked. No reason you couldn't run 400 head if you have a place to winter them."

"You don't think we could winter them at the ranch Grandpa ?"

"It'll be tough, one really bad winter and you can lose the herd."

"Let's see what Ella's group has to say."

"So Cass and Caleb are staying here ?"

"Scott's away with a herd so Cass is at the clinic. Caleb will be here and they'll stay Friday and Saturday night. I haven't asked but I assume Mitch will be around as well."

"Mitch is coming up Friday and leaving Sunday. He wants to see the place and do some work. We've taken the whole bed and breakfast. Peter, Mitch, Jack and I, Trish and Ashley."

"Hmmm, Mitch and Ashley, what do you think Lisa ?"

"Handsome couple, he's got a few years on her though."

"Your point ?"

"No point Jack just commenting." Lisa said reaching up and kissing his cheek.

"You two aren't seriously considering"

"They're perfect actually, I told Mitch to find a woman who loves sex, horses and wants to stay in one place. Ash is all those three things, has a great job, money and as you said Lisa, they would make a handsome couple."

"I'm staying out of this."

"Really Grandpa thanks for the announcement, Lisa and I were waiting for you to jump right in."

This caused Lisa to burst out laughing joined a second later by Amy. It didn't help that a minute later Mitch knocked at the door and all three started laughing all over again.

"Sorry Mitch" Jack said gaining composure. "What's up ?"

"I was wondering if Amy wanted to talk for a few minutes about a job I could handle up there ? I'm way cheaper than a contracting electrician."

"I need storage area converted to an office but I guess we should start with having the panels checked in the barns and work from there."

"I'll bring what I can and we can pick up what I need."

"You don't have to do this Mitch, you can just come up as a guest."

"Maybe one day Amy, for now I don't mind pitching in for a good cause."

"Well said Mitch"

"Thanks Jack. I'll be up early Friday afternoon I guess. Any fishing up there ?"

"Grandpa ?"

"Ella, who fly fishes by the way, says there are a few nice streams, some horseback only accessible from the ranch."

"That sounds great, it's a trade. I'm heading out to the herd Jack, I can round up the horses with Georgie later." Mitch headed out and Amy and Lisa looked up to watch him go.

"What's the worst that could happen, she takes him out for a test drive ?"

"I'm standing right here, right here."

"Ok Grandpa, calm down, 26 remember, mom, widow. Adults can talk about sex."

"Can we not anyway ?"

"Of course Grandpa."

Jack, Lisa, Amy and Lyndy were on the porch when the school bus dropped the girls. Katie practically ran down the hill.

"Let's go" she cried as she reached the porch.

"Go get washed and changed young lady and Lisa will pack you a snack." Amy ordered.

"Apple and carrot please Lisa" Katie called back charging through the kitchen.

"Can't we just leave her there ?"

"Sorry Georgie, that'll come soon enough and I'll hate it. Go get ready to leave."

"Georgie can I pack you a snack ?"

"Whatever Katie's having is fine just double it, thanks Lisa."

"How about you Lyndy ready to see Jared ?"

"Ja"

"That's a go then, how about you sleep a bit in the car ?"

"No"

"Yes nap."

"No nap"

"Fine, no nap"

Lisa packed a small cooler with snacks and cold water and everyone loaded in the car.

"Let 'em know we're on the way Ella."

Amy put her fingers on the ignition keys and froze for a second. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before turning the key.

"You Ok Amy ?"

"As I told Grandpa before not really, bit of a wreck actually but it's time to move towards the future." And with that she started up the road towards the exit, Amy shed one tear as she passed under the Heartland sign, sniffed, wiped it away and hit the accelerator.

The trip went well, no traffic or tie-ups. They stopped once outside of Red Deer and once at a pull off to change Lyndy. They pulled off the highway in Larson at 6:40 about 3 hours and 40 minutes after leaving Heartland. Amy pulled up at the entrance to the ranch and laughed. There was a huge sign under the Whispering Pines one that read Welcome Home Amy, Georgie, Katie and Lyndy !

Amy had the hugest smile as Charlotte charged up to the truck and leaped into her arms. When she was hugged out and moved on to Katie Amy reached out for Jared and kissed Rosalie gently as she took him from her arms and Georgie handed Lyndy to Rosie for a second until she looked over.

"Ja, Ja" she called squirming around in Rosalie's arms.

"Easy up Lyndy, let's go inside sweetheart."

Rosie and Amy scooted into the lining room and put their charges on the ground. Lyndy smiled "Ja" and started to Jared and put out her hand to touch his face. Jared smiled and laughed and soon they were on the ground babbling to each other, holding hands or disinterested for a few seconds.

Charlotte pulled Katie off to their new room and Amy and Rosalie followed and after appropriately ooohing and aaahhhing, backed out leaving the girls to play and stepped onto the porch. They kissed and laid their fingertips on each other's face.

"I can't believe you're this close to me, I missed you so much Rosie."

"Sounds like you had a hard day Amy. You doing Ok ?"

"I have and I am" Amy said holding up her left hand.

Rosie walked over and wrapped her in her arms as Amy began to shudder and cry. "No, no, no sweetheart, they're just symbols and have nothing to do with your love. You hold him in your heart Amy and in all your kind memories of him."

Amy calmed down over a few minutes before the call came. "Come sit to dinner you two." Ella called out.

They kissed for a second and walked in hand in hand as Amy looked around and noticed the seating arrangements.

"That's your seat Amy, you take it, go on."

"Thanks Ella" Amy said with resolve and sat down at the open seat at the head of the table across from Ella. Katie, Charlotte and Georgie sat to Amy's left and Lyndy, Jared and Rosalie to her right.

They sat and ate and discussed the weekend coming.

"Tomorrow Rosalie, I and our kids are hitting town after breakfast, shopping, lunch and maybe even more shopping."

"I like shopping" Charlotte announced.

"You like shopping with Amy and she may do this once."

"Thank you Rosalie, I'll make the best of it."

They all walked out to the stables after dinner, Amy looked at all the horses and their charts which had been kept up. It's obvious the boys had been cleaning up and keeping on top of things. "What time do they get here tomorrow ?"

"Usually by 3." Ella said.

"Ask them to bring their girlfriends."

She was happy to see that the rescue barn had also been kept clean and as directed they emptied out all the stored stuff and tarped it so that Amy could see the spaces empty. Looking at it and thinking about Rafe's notes she took note of a few things.

"Should have brought those plans out with me but I see what he means about the layout, he's got a good eye. I need to meet with him tomorrow Ella before Mitch gets started."

"Mitch ?"

"Mitch is coming up for the signing and to pitch in, he's an electrical engineer he can check the panels in the barns, upgrade, run lines. I don't look forward to paying electricians and Mitch loves to fish, the more privacy the better."

"What Rosie ?"

"Nothing"

"Rosie are you still on that ?"

"Rosalie you don't think Mitch and Amy ?"

"No Georgie, still."

Amy leaned over and whispered in Rosalie's ear.

"Now we're talking" she said and then leaned over to Ella.

"Interesting"

"Ok what the hell is going on ?"

"I'm gonna give you a warning flag Georgie just to remind you you're not in Kansas anymore. Hell is Ok but you know."

"Thanks Charlotte."

"Nothing you need to know about Georgie, now let's clear the table, get night check done and have dessert."

"This" Georgie said twirling her finger around "is not over."

"It is for tonight Georgie." Amy said ending the conversation by leading Georgie out the door towards the barn.

"Amy, when is Chance coming ?"

"That's one of this things we'll decide this weekend Charlotte, I'm not too thrilled with strapping you guys with all the horses while I'm still at Heartland. It also makes my life much easier to have Spartan here when the new horses are brought up. I need to speak with Rafe and find out what a realistic time frame is for the work we need done, it's complicated."

"Just Chance Amy, not every horse at Heartland."

"I'm sorry sweetheart" she said to Charlotte running her hand down her hair and reaching down to kiss her head, "it's been a stressful day, we'll talk over the weekend but I'm thinking that not until the worst of the winter is over. I'm not opposed to bringing some up for a week with me or arranging a visit to Heartland. We'll see."

"You should take a hot bath, it'll make you feel better, that's what Gran does."

"I might just do that Charlotte, thank you."

It didn't take long to get the six horses squared away and they walked back to the house.

Amy and Rosalie walked slowly towards the porch holding hands "Bath huh ?"

"You had mentioned something about arms and a bath ?"

"I think we can accommodate you Ms. Fleming and those butterflies are taking my breath away."

They sat and ate dessert and while Ella and the girls cleared away and did the dishes Amy and Rosie got the babies washed and down for the night.

They joined Georgie, Charlotte, Katie and Ella in the living room where they sat for a few minutes watching and listening to the fire.

"So this is us."

"This is us Georgie." Ella agreed "good group I'd say."

"I'm going to say this once and never again, thank you for this, all of you."

"Thanks for being my big sister Georgie."

"That's the best part of the deal Charlotte, you and Jared. I'm heading up, I promised Jade and Wyatt a skype. I love the room Ella, you and Lisa are amazing." She kissed and hugged everyone and headed upstairs to her new room.

"Girls why don't you two go shower and then we'll figure out some sort of a reading schedule."

"Ok Gran, c'mon Katie."

As Katie was leaving the room she turned "thanks from me too."

"Go on Katie" Amy said a tear in her eye.

"Ok, that's it" Rosalie said 10 minutes later and getting up to walk into the bathroom. "What's with all the giggling, are you clean ?"

"We're done Rosie" Katie said with the biggest smile.

"Come on, towels and PJ's."

The girls ran into their bedroom and Ella walked over with Amy to join them.

"Who's reading with you two and what have you decided ?"

"We'll let Katie read and catch up Mom."

"Ok Charlotte, and Katie ?"

"I choose you Gran".

"Let's get to it then, come on, into bed."

Amy and Rosalie moved to the couch where Rosalie ended up with her back to Amy and Amy's arms around her belly. She craned her neck down a bit and kissed Rosie's neck at the base where it met her collarbone.

"Seriously going straight to that spot."

"This spot" Amy whispered biting down softly and following it up with soft kisses along her shoulder.

"This spot is good too" Rosalie whispered tapping her finger on a spot behind her ear.

Amy smiled and gently kissed the spot and then nipped at Rosie's ear.

"Have you ever bathed in oatmeal ?" Amy whispered.

"Is that forum code for something girl girl or actually bathed in oatmeal."

"Forum code for what ? No actually bathe in oatmeal, it's very relaxing and great for the skin. Just two or three scoops in the bath."

"Is that your secret ?"

"It is actually, my mom and grandmother did it. It's all I do actually, wash with soap and sometimes with oatmeal."

"You do have very soft skin." Rosalie said turning her head so she could catch Amy's lips.

"Ok, Ok, go say goodnight to your daughters. Katie is doing very well reading Amy, she's smart and insightful. We need to get her writing soon."

"She'll be all yours in a couple of weeks, I keep a journal, Georgie too, I'd like all the kids to do it."

"Like a diary ?"

"No just thoughts meant for me and no one else really. You can vent, apologize, make love, whatever comforts you. It's not my work journal which also has my thoughts, I find it helps to write out my feelings."

"Writing is writing as long as they do it. Venting is good too."

Amy and Rosalie walked into the girls room and smiled. The floor was a rich dark oak and the walls a wonderful cream. The curtains and rug were a light pink and purple which seemed to work against the oak furniture groups. There were two plush chairs with a small table between them two large dressers and the two sleeping units. They were bunk beds and underneath each was a desk, a chair and a small seat with a fitted pillow. Each unit also had a push pin bulletin board with a little chalkboard attached. A large chalkboard with chores off to one side was against another wall across from what used to be Rosalie's double closet now separated with a closet system. There was a horse lamp that was Amy's in the room. She had broken it years ago and Jack had fixed it as a surprise. There were pictures of Lou and Peter and Jason and Rosalie in the room as well as a whole gamut of different family configurations and a beautiful painting of horses in a meadow that Amy recognized as having hung in Fairfield.

"You recognize them ?"

"I do, they were thoughtful to include them and the rocking horse and rocking motorcycle in the nursery are wonderful. Thank you so much Ella."

"Thanks Gran" Charlotte and Katie said together and then giggled.

"Enough you two, come on, hugs and kisses" Amy said stepping up on the ladder.

Katie leaned over and hugged Amy. "Goodnight Katie, I love you, sleep well."

"Goodnight Amy, I love you".

They switched ladders and kids and turned off the lights, "sleep now, this is a test we could just as easily separate you two, understand ?"

"Say it out loud girls."

"We understand Mom."

"So that's how it's going to be huh ?" Amy said with a chuckle as she walked out.

"Say it out loud ?"

"Sorry Rosie, it's a coaching thing, anything that has a consequence has to be acknowledged out loud."

"I actually like that one" Ella said. "Now, give me the monitor, grab a snack and some water and go to bed."

"Ella we can take the monitor."

"Go away Amy."

Rosalie grabbed two bottles of water a bag of chocolate kisses and a bowl of cherries which she handed to Amy.

They stopped to kiss Ella goodnight and a second later closed the door to the outside world.

"I love the room Rosie." Amy said setting the bowl down and climbing onto the bed on her knees.

Rosie met her in the center and they kissed gently. Amy ran her hand along a strand of Rosalie's hair pushing it back behind her ear and then reaching down to kiss her neck.

"Maybe I should fill that tub" Rosalie sighed as Amy continued her kisses.

"I'll wait here."

Amy unbuttoned her shirt and undid her buckle and button and lay down on the bed.

Rosalie came out of the bathroom and smiled. She lit a candle and turned off the light. Standing there at the side of the bed she pulled off her blouse and lay down facing Amy.

Rosie leaned forward and kissed Amy softly, she moved her hand and lay her fingers gently on Amy's cheek, the lightest touch and it drew Amy in. Their kisses were passionate and deliberate. It was tempting to get frenzied but they pulled back from that. Rosalie nibbled at Amy's neck and the bit her ear lobe as she undid Amy's bra causing her to inhale in almost a gasp. "The water Rosie".

"Shit" Rosalie exclaimed scooting off the bed and running back a few seconds later and crawling back onto the bed.

"Start back at the neck Rosie" Amy whispered.

Rosalie smiled and Amy was drawn into the flash of her eyes. Each time Rosalie's lips touched her neck was intoxicating. She gasped again when Rosalie moved her kisses lower and panted when she pulled her bra off.

Amy reached forward and pulled Rosalie down her tongue darting into Rosalie's mouth and getting a passionate response. Reaching over Amy undid Rosie's bra and immediately brought her lips down in small kisses as she pulled her bra free.

They cuddled and necked, whispered their love for each other and explored each other's bodies several times, the trembling sensations their bodies experienced seemingly for the first time took their breaths away in shuddering orgasms before falling asleep in each other's arms. They never made it to the bath and lost count of the wonderful sensations they discovered through the evening.

It was 6:10 in the morning when Amy disengaged herself from Rosalie and padded into the bathroom. Soon after she was in her robe in the kitchen and getting a pot of coffee on. She returned, showered, got her hair done dressed and was soon sitting on the porch having coffee and lost in her thoughts when Ella with a cup of her own startled her as the door opened.

"Sorry Amy, lost in thought ?"

"I was Ella, good thoughts. Good morning, kids all made it through the night I assume ?"

"Like champs, and you ?" Ella asked looking sideways at Amy over her cup.

Amy smiled, "it was nice."

"She's been a wreck for days."

"Yeah, we're past that I think and this conversation is over Gran."

"She'll sleep till you wake her you know, never took to that part of ranch life."

"I know she will, let her rest and I hope she never changes. There's no denying it now Ella, I am head over heels in love with Rosalie Boucher, leaving here again, her again, I can't stand to think about it."

"Why don't I start getting breakfast ready and you can check on the horses."

"I'll be back soon." Amy answered getting up and kissing Ella's cheek.

She was just finishing up brushing down the last horse when Georgie, Katie and Charlotte walked into the barn.

"You should have waited for us Amy." Georgie said coming over for a hug and kiss.

Georgie stood back and looked at her for a second and smiled. She grabbed a bucket and looked back with that dimpled grin of hers "that's a good look on you Mom."

Amy blushed and bent over for hugs and kisses from Charlotte and Katie. "go help Georgie with the feed and sweep and I'll meet you back at the house for breakfast."

Amy went back into the house, kicked off her boots, hung her hat and headed into the nursery.

The walls were a subdued creamy yellow with a stencil of horses around the border. There were two cribs with built in dressers. The cribs were convertible to kids beds and then could be swapped out for regular sized beds as they grew. There were two four drawer dressers and a small seating area. Family pictures on every wall dotted here and there with horses. There was the rocker Charlotte had bought and a motorcycle rocker Wade had found and painted. The gold Norton name swinging in gold leaf on it's sides. He even found two small leather jackets and helmets which hung on hooks behind the rockers.

Amy was glad they would be at Whispering Pines on Saturday. Wade had changed and had joined Lilly in sobriety. He still worked for Paladin Transport but his lot had grown over the past few years. Wade now worked in security, his job specifically, to root out criminal activity in the company and he was very good at his job. His life of scamming and theft made him an expert and by simply watching a depot run for a few days was not only able to identify criminal or suspicious activity but to immediately implement measures to stop them. He was well paid and well respected. He had turned over a new leaf for Lilly who had done it for Ty and Lyndy, and Amy was sure that without Wade's strength and dedication to his wife Ty's passing would have sent her over the edge and back to the bottle or worse.

She had spoken to Ella, Rosalie, Lisa and Jack about their coming and all the adults promised to do their best to keep Tim in check. She wanted Lilly and Wade to feel comfortable at Whispering Pines and to feel free to come and join the family whenever they wanted. Lilly was thrilled and looking forward to meeting Jared and Charlotte and to get to know Georgie and Katie better. So many grandchildren she had to promise not to spoil.

Wade and Lilly had come to the funeral and quite surprisingly Lyndy took a shine to Wade and seemed to gravitate towards his lap bringing a smile to his face that fit and looked good. He was glad that he had gotten the chance to make peace with Ty but was saddened that their time to grow together had been tragically cut off.

Lilly and Lisa were fine together and meshed like opposites often do finding pleasure and laughter in each other's oddities. Lisa had to admit that although she had never considered Mac, cheese and hot dogs to be the end all of comfort foods, Lilly's was by far the best she had ever tasted.

Jack and Wade had bonded over old trucks and motorcycles and spent hours working on Jack's truck which was having a problem when they stayed to visit and help after the funeral. Wade also considered taking on the Norton and old blue but in the end let them go. He had told Jack that he couldn't bear to bring Amy any pain and was scared that seeing them might be hard for her.

Jared was awake and smiling though Lyndy was still fast asleep. Amy got Jared changed and dressed and brought him out to Ella for a cup of milk to start.

"Lyndy's still out, I'm inclined to let her sleep, it was a long exciting day for her yesterday."

They were quickly joined by the louder group of girls sitting at the table. Georgie grabbed coffee and the girls each got a cup of milk. Ella brought over a big pot of oatmeal and Amy brought over fruit and mix ins. Lyndy had woken up and Georgie volunteered to get her and soon she was sitting next to Jared having some oatmeal with the family.

"Mom must be tired, you guys stay up late ?"

Georgie coughed but kept her head down as did Ella. Amy chose to ignore them.

"We talked for a while when everyone went to sleep, I'll wake her in a few minutes and you two have some reading time so wash up and get to it. We'll leave around 10."

"What are we shopping for ?"

"It's not that kind of shopping Katie, we'll know what we're looking for when we see it."

"You coming Gran ?"

"I'm going to sit this one out Katie and get some peace and quiet in before the storm."

"And I'm going to wake my other half. Ella, you have them ? Ella nodded as Amy turned.

"I've got to check some stuff on-line." Georgie said heading up the stairs off the kitchen.

Amy opened and closed the door as quietly as she could. She turned the small lock and crawled into bed. Rosalie was facing away from her virtually her entire back exposed. Amy pulled herself close and nibbled at Rosie's neck.

"How long have you been up ?" Rosie moaned into her pillow.

"Not long."

"Liar. I'm such a bad person you've been all productive haven't you."

"You want to be gross or do you want to kiss me ?"

Rosalie turned over onto her back "Give it all you got Fleming"

Amy smiled and leaned over to drop her lips on Rosalie's. She cupped her face in her hands and worked her tongue into Rosalie's mouth. They played with each other, nuzzling and kissing while their hands roamed. They were free to playfully caress now, all their walls knocked away. They made love but didn't have sex and were breathless when they pulled apart.

"You need to get ready sweetheart" Amy whispered her thumb on Rosalie's cheek.

"How bad is it out there ?"

"Yeah, Georgie and Ella have been kind."

"I was a mess for days."

"I told Ella you were over it."

"You didn't"

"Pretty much, now you need to shower and I need to not watch you" and leaning over for one more quick kiss Amy rolled out of bed and left the room.

Rosalie came out of their room dressed about 30 minutes later and walked over to grab coffee and sit down at the table.

"Morning Rosalie."

"Good morning Ella, where are my children ?"

"Outside somewhere with Georgie, Amy's on the porch. You Ok Rosie ?."

"You were right Ella, in the end there was nothing to it at all." Rosie glanced up under her hair and smiled before heading out onto the porch.

"Did you want coffee Ames ?"

"I'm good Rosie, that's a pretty blouse."

"It's a good mood blouse and I'm in a good mood. How am I actually supposed to keep my hands off of you all day ?"

Amy pulled herself over to Rosie and sat sideways on the bench, leaning forward a bit she kissed her at the pulse point at the base of her neck. "I have no intention of doing that" she whispered as she nibbled across Rosie's neck.

"I am so happy to hear you say that" Rosie murmured as she turned her head and pulled Amy in for a kiss.

"Ok, you can't just neck on the porch."

"For today Ella you may have your wish cause tomorrow, ½ this porch is mine."

"Yup, things are going to change around here Miss Ella, there a new sheriff in town." Rosie said breaking out laughing.

"What's so funny" Georgie asked coming around the corner with the new to them at least double stroller that Ella found. Charlotte and Katie followed behind with two bouquets of late season wildflowers that they handed to Ella.

"Just something silly Rosie said, you all ready to go ?" Amy asked getting up and heading into the house for boots and her hat.

"Ella I don't know what time anyone is coming today but we have the whole B & B I think. We'll be back to help with dinner, do we need anything ?"

"No, we're good Amy, two crockpots of stew ready to go and we'll make biscuits later. You all go have fun and I'll deal with all this. Lisa and Jack are already on the way, They're actually tandem with Mitch."

"I bet uncle Mitch would love to take you two on a trail ride this weekend."

"Yeah, Mitch is great, you can come too Georgie."

"You know Katie, I think some special time with you and Charlotte might be just what Mitch needs."

"Ok Georgie, we'll ride another time"

They piled into Ella's truck, for now the only one that would hold them all and rode off for their first family adventure strolling through Larson.

They parked off of Main Street and strolled down the street, Katie and Charlotte skipped ahead in their hats and cowboy boots followed by Georgie, Amy and Rosie dressed similarly. Even Jared and Lyndy had boots on. They stopped here and there along the way. Rosie and Charlotte knew everyone and Charlotte was more than happy to handle all the introductions.

They certainly got some strange looks from some people but for the most part no one really reacted to anything.

"Not much different a reaction than Hudson or High River" Georgie noted at one point eyeing a belt in a tack shop window.

"Come on Georgie, let's see if they have it in your size."

"Yes ma'am."

They picked up the belt for Georgie with a nice buckle, Amy also picked out lariats for the girls and Rosalie. She tried on a black Smithbilt 100x hat and sighed looking into the mirror. "Wow."

"I'm almost scared to ask" Amy said to the gentleman who smiled at her exclamation, "how much ?"

"Right about $1200, looks right good on you Ms. Fleming, yeah I know who you are, your Dad and Grandpa too, danced to one of your Grandma's songs at my wedding. Tell you what, you let me take a picture of you with that hat on and you come back and sign it for that wall over there and you can be out the door with that hat for $900"

"You should do it Amy."

"Rosie, $900 ?"

"Amy tomorrow you and I start our lives together as proprietors of a 750 acre ranch, you need that hat."

"Ella will be shocked, reason enough I'd say, we go back aways."

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name ?"

"Wallace Cooper, Wally is fine."

"Well Wally, you can call me Amy and it you would trim this guy back for me and get it ready, we'll stop back for this stuff on our way out of town. You sell jumpers gear Wally ?."

"Jasper's handles the jumping crowd mostly, me more the western crowd."

"I sort of dance in both worlds. I'm moving up in a few months, rescue, training, wouldn't mind hanging a flyer in a shop like yours Wally."

"I'd be honored Amy."

They stopped several more times along the way for snacks or just to look. Rosalie fell in love with a pair of black cherry bison boots and after declaring they would just be a waste Amy unobtrusively handed over her card and asked the salesman if he would drop it for her at Wally's.

They stopped on the same block where Jasper's was located for coffee and cocoa at a small café and though it was a bit chilly opted to stay outside. While they were sitting, minding their own business, chatting and laughing, a small crowd was forming.

"Hey Charlotte" A short girl with dark hair said from a few steps away.

"Hey Arlene, what's up ?"

"Is that ?" Arlene said as Georgie turned to look at her.

"Could I have your autograph please Georgie ?"

"Uhmmm sure, do you have something I can write on ?"

Arlene handed her a magazine and when Georgie looked down she smiled _Alberta Jumper Special Fall Finale Issue_. Across the bottom of her picture she signed _Arlene, Keep jumping ! Love Georgie._

"Here you go Arlene."

"Ms. Fleming could you ?"

"Greedy are we Arlene ?" Amy asked laughing as she took the magazine, flipped to her page and signed her name as well sending Charlotte's classmate happily away.

"I'm going to vomit, oh please Georgie can I have your autograph."

"Get used to it Charlotte, you're a Bartlett Fleming now"

"Atta girl Katie" Georgie said.

Jasper's turned into a whole other ball game as the crowd from outside followed them in.

They hung around a bit, Katie and Charlotte, tried on jumping outfits and boots. Georgie and Amy smiled and signed. Several junior jumper parents paid attention to Charlotte and Katie and were beside themselves, "Seriously" one mother said to another leaving the store "what'll be the point of even showing up ?"

As the crowd thinned out Rosalie looked over at the door "I guess they realized you weren't going to actually jump a horse right here in the store Georgie."

"Comes with the territory Rosie."

"I'm getting that."

Georgie and Amy signed an autograph for the owner and gave their permission to display it. He also got a selfie of him, Georgie and Amy that they promised to stop by and sign another time when he got it printed. Robert Jasper was a third generation in the shop and quite a nice guy actually. He was thrilled that Amy and Georgie were moving up and even more so when he heard that Amy was considering taking on some jumpers in the spring. As it turned out Robert's cousin owned the local indoor jumping facility and promised to introduce them soon. He would also have absolutely no problem and would consider it an honor to hang one of Amy's flyers, anytime.

"Guess we're not in Hudson anymore."

"Guess not Georgie, nobody here's pissed off at us yet"

"Good thing, we don't own the tack shop up here."

"Give us time we'll manage to alienate at least half the town."

"That's the spirit."

They sat down for lunch at the Main Street diner which was nothing at all like Maggie's though the food wasn't bad.

"Why doesn't she open a Maggie's up here ?"

"I don't think Larson fits into the Maggie's global domination picture Georgie though why not Calgary, Edmonton and Vancouver is beyond me."

They all ordered burgers and fed the kids from the cooler bag. After lunch they walked over to the park to hang out for a while. Charlotte and Katie ran off to the swings and Georgie chased after the babies. Amy sat up next to a tree and Rosalie sat down between her legs. Amy wasted no time in wrapping her arms around her.

They watched the kids play for about a half hour before they decided it was time to get back to the house.

Rosie, who had no idea that Amy had bought the boots for her hugged and kissed her in the shop and Wally was kind enough to let them pull up behind the shop to load their packages.

When they got back to Whispering Pines they took Lyndy and Jared inside for changing and calming down for a nap while Georgie was nice enough to check the horses and start teaching the girl's how to twirl a lasso.

"Rafe will be here around 4 Amy and the Hudson express around 3:00 I'd say. Any word from Ashley ?"

"She's on her way today instead of tomorrow but I haven't got a flight time. She's renting so no pick up. Peter's delayed until morning but he has a 6:30 flight and is also renting. Jade and Trish are coming. Jade will stay with Georgie I think, Trish has a room at the B& B. Wade and Lilly are getting in late and staying in Larson. My dad and Casey are just tomorrow and Shane will come Sunday just to visit."

"So Lisa and I will be baking and dealing with sides for tomorrow and apparently Jack got hold of a boar so that's what he's making."

"I'll be in the bedroom for awhile, I need to process some stuff."

Amy got into the room and sat for a few minutes before deciding to change into yoga pants and a pullover. She sat down on the bed, propped herself up and read through her last entries. It didn't take long before she dozed off.

The first of the visitors pulled in a little after three. Jack, Lisa and Mitch strolled up to the porch to be greeted warmly by Ella, Rosalie and Georgie then charged at by Charlotte and Katie.

"Why don't you all come inside and relax a little."

"Thanks Ella, I need a stretch though I think I'll wander a bit if that's Ok ?"

"Sure Mitch, our ranch is yours, make yourself at home."

"We'll show him around Gran, come on Uncle Mitch, Ok, Rosie ?"

"Sure sweetheart, you two go show Mitch around, that would be great and we'll have a snack for you when you're done."

"Come on Mitch." Charlotte said as they each took a hand.

They came in and sat down, Ella poured coffee and put out some cookies.

"Amy out somewhere ?"

"She's napping, I'll go wake her in a minute."

"I guess the week finally caught up with her, leaving Heartland was an emotional trial for her, some hard good byes. She Ok Rosie ?"

"She's coping, the rings were hard, I know what that's like. She was and still is very worried about Katie as well. Let me go get her up, she'll be upset if I let her sleep to long."

Rosalie walked in and sat down on the bed next to Amy. As always is seemed she had some hair fall over her face and Rosalie gently ran her finger along the strands and tucked them away.

"Hey you, here to take advantage of me ?"

"You'd like that wouldn't you but I'm here to tell you that we have guests."

Amy rolled over onto her back and sighed. "I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"You need to rest too Ames, you didn't sleep well at all last night."

Amy giggled "You were amazing last night Rosalie."

"Don't sell yourself short lover you took my breath away and I literally lost count of the times that happened."

Amy stretched and reached over taking Rosie's arm and pulling her down.

"What are you doing ?"

"Being naughty."

"We don't have time for naughty my love, your grandparents are at the kitchen table."

"Naughty"

"A kiss and then you go wash your face."

"Many kisses."

"Three kisses."

"Fine, three kisses down here" Amy said patting the bed beside her.

"Fine" Rosie said giggling and laid down. "You're impossible."

"Kisses Rosalie."

Amy's idea of when kisses started and stopped and counted as one were far different than Rosalie's but she didn't complain too much.

"That was three Amy, go get washed and come see the folks" Rosalie squealed pulling herself from Amy's grasp and getting out of the bed.

Hearing Rosalie's squeal and Amy laughing Lisa smiled and looked up "I take it that went Ok ?"

"Much ado about nothing apparently, this morning was cute, never took me 20 minutes to get Rosie up."

"That's because she's a way better kisser than you are Ella, you're not jealous are you Gran ?"

"Not by a long shot Rosie. She Ok ?"

"She's good, just getting washed up, probably changed."

"You look happy Rosie."

"Really Lisa ? We had sex, real sex and it was amazing."

"That's awesome" came a happy voice from the doorway , "hi Rosie, can't wait to hear all about it"

"Hi Ash, come on in, it's a pleasure to finally meet you face to face" Ella said walking over and putting her arms around Ashley for a big hug.

It moved on to Rosalie who had also never met Ashley face to face. They hugged and kissed for a long time until Ashley held her at arms length and looked her up and down. "You are stunningly beautiful Rosalie."

Lisa and Jack rose up, there was warm one loving hug and kiss for Lisa and a bear hug for and from Jack.

"I miss those cowboy bear hugs Jack, see mom lately ?"

"I had coffee with her at Maggie's the other day Ash. She was trying to get out of that Florida trip and come up for the signing but it didn't look good."

"She won't make is Lisa she's in this weird deal that's falling apart, it's not life breaking but she's worked hard on it, more time than money at this stage."

"She mentioned it, sounds frustrating and it doesn't sound like anything she could have done about it. Third party."

They all turned at the opening door. Georgie came down the stairs and smiled seeing Jack, Lisa and Ashley and then turned to face Amy coming out into the living room.

"Whoa" Georgie exclaimed.

"What ?" Amy asked. Her hair had been done in a French side braid, it was loose and hung over her right shoulder. She was wearing a dark blue jumper with a cotton plaid blouse and tights and carrying her black bison boots which she put in the mud room.

"You look great"

"Thanks Georgie, what is the problem you all" she said coming over to hug Ashley and then Lisa and her grandfather.

"Where's Mitch ?"

"Getting the tour from the girls" Lisa said smiling.

"Poor thing, hope he makes it out alive."

"He'll be fine Amy."

Amy walked over to Rosalie bent over and kissed her "something wrong Rosie ?"

"No sweetie, you do girlie really well though."

Amy blushed "Rosie, that's so sweet."

"Coffee Amy ?"

"I'll fix some tea Ella thanks, anyone want anything ?"

"Where did you get that dress ?"

"Hmmm, this one in Antwerp I think, here Lisa check the label for your answer "

"Yup, Belgium, it's beautifully done."

"I fell in love with a few, this was a must have."

"One day all of us will shop in Europe together."

"I'm all for it Ella, you're in charge of making that happen but there's a nude beach Ty and I favored in Toulon and that's my first stop, Rosie, you in ?"

"Absolutely."

"I'm in" Ash answered.

"What the hell, I'm young, count me in." Georgie added.

"Whatever we're doing I'm in too"

"I'm game for that" Ashley whispered to no one in particular as Mitch walked in.

"Hey, it's Mitch right, I'm Ashley, we've passed but I'm not sure if we were ever properly introduced."

"Mitch Cutty meet Ashley Stanton."

"Good to meet you Ashley, Amy talks about you all the time."

Amy walked over and hugged him "thanks for coming Mitch. Have a nice tour ?"

"Interesting, is this an initiation or ?"

"Nope, that's them and Katie is pretty much convinced that one morning soon you're taking them on a trail ride."

"Yeah Sunday, they got me to agree to that early on."

"Hey I gave you every opportunity to back out of the whole Uncle Mitch thing."

"Yeah well Ok, I'm a big boy, I kinda like it anyway." Mitch had a way of twisting and turning and being the quintessential aw shucks cowboy that just ooozed pheromones and it was out in spades today.

"Well, I'm all about being Auntie Ashley, the more to shop for the merrier. Looks like we're a team Mitch."

Mitch smiled at her and nodded.

It was then that Thomas and Ezra showed up two young pretty girls in tow.

Amy walked out on the porch and smiled, "boys you've done well, I'm proud of you." They were beaming as she walked over and hugged them.

They introduced Amy to Stacy and Ruth their girlfriends who smiled but were a bit shy.

"You needed us for something Ms. Fleming ?" Stacy asked.

"Just thought you four wouldn't mind a trail ride for a couple of hours. We could pack you a nice snack, some cocoa ?"

Ella smiled at the door and turned into the kitchen grabbing a pot.

"Sure, that would be great, thank you so much."

"Go tack up and stop by for your snack and make sure you're here for the signing tomorrow girls."

"Yes ma'am" they said together heading off after the boys.

Amy came back in smiling.

"That was nice Amy, you scare them."

"They're supposed to be scared and on their toes."

"Jack we passed a hardware store about 15 minutes back, feel like a ride ?"

"Sure thing Mitch, what are we getting ?"

"They need both panels replaced. I have one in the truck but I can get them both done easily with a little help."

"You're on. Let me get my stuff."

"I'm going to check us in Jack and get changed."

"OK Lis."

"I'll see you over there Lisa" Ash said as Lisa walked out.

"You're staying at the B & B Ashley ?"

"I am Mitch, you too ?"

"Yup"

"Great, nice to know I've got someone to share a nightcap on the porch with." And with that Ash smiled and headed out the door.

Amy looked around and seeing only Ella, Rosie and Georgie turned to Mitch "Mitch, I'm going to say this to you once. I told you to find yourself a woman who loves sex, horses and staying in one place. She just walked out that door."

Mitch stared at her for a second and then looked around the room at three women smiling at him.

Amy then put her hands on his back and arm, turned him towards the door and shoved. "Go."

"Couldn't have been a little more subtle ?"

"Come on Ella, you heard her, Ash is good to go and he's just what she needs, he's got Caleb's heart and you know, a working brain."

"And him ?"

"He'll have no complaints, Ash is a horse woman and she's ready for a small spread."

"She's here and he's there" Georgie stated.

"Starting off far is way easier than the other way around. No encumbrances, they both have money and Red Deer is halfway. They'll be fine, she still has Briar Ridge you know, living here will mean down there more and she's got clients in Hudson."

Jack passed by on his way out, shook his head and walked past.

"Done deal Grandpa, get used to it" Amy called out laughing.

"Babies still sleeping, girls wandering, you two have plans ?"

"Waiting for Rafe, wanna neck on the porch Rosie ?"

"Okey dokey" Rosalie said skipping to the door.

Georgie laughed at Rosie, "Ella, I need something to decorate, let's bake a two tier cake."

"You're on Georgie." Ella said shaking her head and laughing. "I thought you were going to be the one I had to rein back."

"Seriously, I wasn't kidding, Amy is the necking queen of Alberta."

Amy sat down on the double swing with Rosalie. They held hands and Amy lay her head on Rosie's shoulder. She turned her head about a minute later, "this is what I guess they call the honeymoon phase" she whispered as she lay her lips against Rosie's neck.

Rosie dropped her head to the side and Amy reached over to kiss her. Neither was sure how long they paid attention to each other, they weren't pressed for time.

The giggling started low but didn't last long at that volume and when they looked up they were looking at Katie and Charlotte who were both smiling.

"That was some kissing" Katie announced.

"What should we do ?"

"in a second Charlotte, Katie does our kissing bother you ?"

"Oh no, keep kissing. When my folks stopped kissing they started divorcing."

"Um Ok, good to know. See if Ella needs help and if not there is ?"

"Reading." They both answered together.

"Good answer, come on hugs and kisses." Rosie announced the kids running up and complying with more giggles.

When they had gone Amy leaned over to kiss Rosie then looked up "Strange that they're not just out riding. I used to ride every second."

"They're 8 Amy."

Amy leaned over and started nibbling on Rosie's neck making her way to her ear, Rosie cocking her head slightly to make her access easier. "8 is definitely old enough to trail ride together." It was barely a whisper as Amy nipped at her ear.

Rosalie popped her head up "that's not fair."

"Feel free to make a counter offer Ms. Boucher, I'm all ears."

"Oh I get it" Rosie said with a smile as she leaned over and started gently kissing Amy, first lingering on the lips and then moving along the jawline. "8 is too young to go riding alone." Rosie whispered.

Amy nipped at her neck "ahhh, but they're not alone, they're together."

Rosalie sighed and gently laid her hand on Amy's thigh lightly scooting her fingers under Amy's jumper along her tights. She leaned over and whispered "I never thought about that I guess."

Amy smiled and looked up "I win."

"That not how it's going to be Amy Fleming" Rosalie whispered nipping at Amy's ear again and then leaning over to block the view, moved her hand a few inches further under Amy's dress causing her to sigh. "You can't just sex me into compliance."

"If this is you negotiating I'm certainly going to try" Amy said leaning in to kiss Rosie's lips and moving her palm between them catching Rosie's breast.

"I forgot you have hands" Rosie sighed. "We need to stop."

"Spoilsport".

"Rafe's here."

Amy jumped up thinking he was standing right in front of them only to realize that Rosalie heard his truck on the road.

Rosalie laughed at her straightening her dress and fixing her hair.

"It's not funny Rosie I thought he was right there and you with your hand and my hand, well you know." Amy whispered at her and then walking towards the steps.

"Rafe it's good to meet you, come inside" Amy said with a smile and an outstretched hand.

"It's good to meet you too Amy, I've been looking forward to it." Rafe was in his 50's and had a mild Italian accent which Ella said gets worse when he gets stressed. Amy liked him immediately.

She walked him in and sat him down at the kitchen table, taking his bundle of papers and tubes and laying them on the table beside him.

"What can we get you Rafe, how about a nice glass of wine, I had my grandmother make sure to pack a nice Barolo for you, I heard you preferred them."

"Yes, a small glass would be wonderful."

"Excellent, let me get you a glass."

"I'll get the wine Amy."

"Thank you Ella and perhaps some of that dark chocolate I know Lisa always brings."

Ella smiled "of course Amy, I'll break some up." Ella watched as Amy sat with Rafe and listened to him explain his ideas and thoughts. She poured the wine and brought Amy a cup of tea. She laid out the chocolate a few minutes later. "you're very good at this Amy Fleming you remind me a bit of my Robert" she thought to herself as she poured herself and Rosalie some wine as well.

"Oh no thanks Ella."

"Rosalie my love have the wine, the occasional beer, get a bit tipsy I don't care. I'd probably like it, what do you say Rafe a little wine never hurts love."

"As an Italian I must agree Amy."

"Fine but I'm way more demanding when I've been drinking."

"I'll eat a big dinner to keep my strength up Rosie, we'll be fine."

"Come on Rafe, let's you and I talk in the barn for a while and then you'll join us for dinner and meet my grandfather."

"I'm sure that would be fine Amy, thank you."

"Coming Rosie ?"

"The babies will be up soon sweetie, I'll stay, you can tell me later."

"Ella dinner ?"

"About an hour Amy."

Watching them go down the steps Ella turned to Rosie "that woman of yours can charm the collar off a priest Rosalie."

"Tell me about it."

Amy spent 20 minutes with Rafe walking through both barns before they were joined by Mitch and Jack. Amy took the time to go over it with them and then had Rafe confirm her understanding.

"So using this plan you can add 16 stalls to these two barns which would join them and create additional space for future upgrades. You can upgrade to the new stall design 6 at a time. Add water or hot water later, offices, plenty of storage and a loft apartment or two on one of the barns. Not bad Amy, Rafe."

"Thanks Grandpa, most of this is Rafe though." Amy said smiling at Rafe.

The dining room table filled quickly and was a bit of a tight fit getting 13 around a table of 12 but it worked. Lyndy and Jared were behind Rosalie and Amy in their high chairs.

The original plan was to have Ashley and Mitch across from each other but with the tight table they switched that plan to side by side. Ash had changed into a long sleeved jeans dress with very pretty embroidery. She wore a very nice petit pearl necklace and her hair was pulled back to accommodate her hat. If anyone was cowgirl Barbie it was Ashley Stanton. Mitch had changed into dressy ariats and a dark midnight blue long sleeved shirt.

"You should all go out and celebrate tonight."

"We have kids Ella."

"Yes Amy, I can see that, I also see 3 grandparents and your pediatrician. Even sipping 30 year old scotch I think we've got you covered."

"Go to Garvey's that way Georgie and Jade can go. Karaoke night tonight, maybe dancing." Ella added.

"Then I'm putting on a dress oh and those new boots."

"Go ahead Rosie but I want the babies down before we go."

"I don't have a dress with me."

"Do you actually own a dress Jade ?"

"I think I do somewhere Amy, for weddings."

"You girls take her shopping for dresses and it's on me" Trish said laughing "and no Jade you have no dresses that would fit, at all."

They got a surprise when the tell tale sounds of a hot rod came down the road and Georgie jumped up, "that's Wyatt's Mustang for sure" she announced and charged around the table and towards the front door.

Amy and Rosalie got up and and walked over to find Georgie, arms wrapped around Wyatt, lips locked.

"Ahem" Rosalie grunted breaking them apart. "Hey Wyatt, you may not devour my daughter without saying hello first."

Wyatt smiled and hugged Rosie, "Hi Rosie, good to see you again" He then moved over to Amy "Hey handsome, you're early" she said as they hugged and Amy kissed his cheek.

Wyatt joined them at the table, he had stopped and eaten on the way and was excited that they were going out.

"Casey said it was Ok for me to come up and surprise you."

"Well we're glad you're here Wyatt, we'll get a guest room ready for you."

"Thanks Ella, sorry for just showing up like this."

"It's fine Wyatt, you're always welcome, it'll be nice having someone in that new guest bedroom right across from me."

"We also have that nice quiet room upstairs."

"We sure do Georgie but the only way for Wyatt out of that room is the window, just something to keep in mind."

"Thanks Jack, Ella, that room across from you sounds perfect."

"I thought it would" Ella said as they all laughed.

Amy's truck wasn't big enough for everyone and before Amy could come up with a solution Ashley volunteered one. "Why don't Mitch and I head back to the B&B and switch to my car since we're heading back there anyway ?"

"Fine with me" Mitch said with a smile.

"Then we'll see you two at Garvey's ?" Amy said smiling at Ashley.

"We'll be there, come on Mitch" Ash said taking Mitch's arm and leading him over to his truck.

Garvey's was nice, a dinner restaurant that served as a watering hole after the last official dinner was served. Not technically a bar but classified as a late night restaurant an as such there was no age restriction as food was served until closing allowing Georgie to stay.

Rosalie knew almost everybody and people called out greetings and several friends got up for hugs.

At a little after nine the waitress came over and took orders. She also left an iPad. "This is the karaoke interface. You can reserve a spot and you'll be called by table when it comes up."

"You should sing Amy."

"Come on Jade, this isn't Hudson."

"No she's right Amy, we have to represent and you're great at this" Georgie said handing her the iPad.

They ordered a pitcher of beer and one of iced tea and everyone helped themselves.

Amy and Georgie took iced tea and everyone else had a beer. Amy saw Georgie sneak a sip of Wyatt's beer and smiled at her. Georgie blushed and smiled back.

Amy put the iPad down and didn't pay much attention to it until after several people had sang already and they had taken a break. During their second pitcher of beer the host got back up on the stage and asked for the singer from table 7.

"I guess that's me" Amy said with a grin as the host handed her the mic.

"Amy !" Rosalie said smiling.

"You can start here and move around or head to the stage. Just hit that button on the mic to start the music and remember there's a $100 prize."

Amy got up and closed her eyes, she lay her hat on the table and hit the button.

She had heard the song a few years ago and got the CD which she loved. Jill Sobule had a playful lyric sense and a country twang to her music.

The music started and after a second and though the first stanza Amy walked around the table and used Wyatt, Ash and Mitch as song props.

She started at Georgie, smiling at her and running her hand through Wyatt's hair for the first part and then over to Mitch.

 _Jenny came over and told me about Brad_

 _He's such a hairy behemoth she said_

 _And dumb as a box of hammers_

 _But he's such a handsome guy_

 _And I opened up and I told her about Larry_

 _And yesterday how he asked me to marry_

 _I'm not giving him an answer yet_

 _I think I can do better !_

She then caught Rosie's eye as she moved around the table for the refrain.

 _So we laughed_

 _Compared notes_

 _We had a snack_

 _We had a coke_

 _She took off her overcoat_

After the dancing around she glanced to Rosie sideways, threw her hands in the air and sang

 _I kissed a girl._

Rosalie squealed at that point and dropped her face into her hands as that table roared their approval and the crowd laughed. Amy smiled and swung around to the next table and sang.

 _I kissed a girl._

She was walking the room and singing, the hugest smile on her face and Rosalie followed her with her eyes, she was blushing and kept hiding as Amy continued.

 _She called home to say she'd be late_

 _He said he'd worried but now he'd feel safe_

 _I'm glad your with your girlfriend_

 _Tell her "hi" for me._

 _And then I looked at you_

 _You had guilt in your eyes_

 _But it only lasted a little while_

 _And then I felt your hand above my knee._

 _And we laughed_

 _At the world_

 _They can have their diamonds_

 _And we'll have our pearls_

 _I kissed a girl._

 _I kissed a girl._

 _I kissed a girl_

Making her way around the room she got back around to her table and stopped to look at Rosie.

 _Her lips were sweet._

 _She was just like kissing me_

 _Kissed a girl won't change the world_

 _But I'm so glad,_

 _I kissed a girl!_

As she sang that line this time she bent over and pecked Rosie on the lips as the crowd whooped before Amy moved away to continue.

 _And we laughed_

 _At the world_

 _They can have their diamonds and_

 _We'll have our pearl._

 _I kissed a girl!_

 _For the first time_

 _I kissed a girl_

Turning quickly and staring back at Rosie for across the room she sang,

 _And I may do it again!_

 _I kissed a girl._

 _I kissed a girl._

 _I kissed a girl her lips were sweet,_

 _She was just like kissin' me_

 _But yeah, I kissed a girl._

 _Kissed a girl won't change the world_

 _But I'm so glad I_

 _Kissed a girl._

 _I kissed a girl._

 _I kissed a girl!_

She had moved around back to her table as the music stopped and there was a standing ovation and cheers when Rosie got up and they embraced and kissed.

"I can't believe you just did that Amy." Rosalie gushed, "it was awesome."

"It's how I feel Rosie, I love you so much and I'm so happy we kissed."

"That was great Amy and I love Jill Sobule." Jade told her "Didn't know you were a fan."

"I've had that album for a few years already, I love her lyrics."

"I do too, now" Rosalie agreed kissing her again.

They stayed for another hour and listened to the different singers. The voting at the end was fairly unanimous and Amy won the $100. She left it on the table and it covered the check and a nice tip for the staff. They split in the parking lot and Amy and Rosie went over to hug Ashley and Mitch goodbye.

Hugging Ashley Amy whispered "You good sis ?"

"Oh my god Amy, he's heavenly." She whispered.

"Don't hurt him Ash, he's a keeper." Amy whispered and backed away heading over to hug Mitch as Rosie hugged Ashley.

"So ?" Amy whispered.

"She's interesting."

"Interesting ?"

"Beautiful, sexy and smart."

"Atta boy, on to the chase."

"Thanks Amy."

"Lou's going to kill me."

"We'll deal with it Amy, good night, that song was awesome, I'm happy for you."

Amy kissed him on the cheek and headed back to her truck which was filled.

Driving back was mostly quiet "so how's that going ? Mitch and Ash" Georgie asked yawning.

"Figured it out huh ?" Amy asked.

"Oh that's what that was, I hadn't figured that out but those two paid a lot off attention to each other."

"I think it went well, they're off for a nightcap."

"Nice couple." Jade added.

"And you Jade ?"

"No joy in Jadesville these days, feel free to find me some."

"I'll keep an eye out Jade."

"Thanks Amy."

"Got your back kid, you do need a dress or two Jade."

"Name the date and I'll be there."

They pulled into Whispering Pines and found everyone on the porch scotch in hand.

"How are you all getting back to the B & B ? Should I drive you ?"

"We have a car coming in a little while Amy."

"We'll get a ride back in the morning with one of the others."

"Mitch and Ash are back at the B & B."

"How did that go by the way ?"

"Nicely I'd say."

"You have a way with understatement Amy, Lisa, if they're out on that porch sipping cognac there is going to be some necking." Jade said with a smile.

"That well huh ?"

"Well, they weren't drooling at the table but there is definitely a spark Ella."

"So anyone sing ?"

"Funny you should ask Jack, it's on Facebook."

"What ? Georgie you didn't"

"No Amy I didn't, someone else posted it to Garvey's page."

"Wait, Georgie get the iPad."

"Sure Ella, hold on."

Georgie came out and pulled facebook up, logged in, went to Garvey's and handed it over.

Lisa, who was sitting in the middle took it, Ella was next to her and Trish went over to sit next to Ella.

"Oh my god" Ella exclaimed "at Garvey's ?"

"Rosie, you are so adorable." Lisa said.

"I've never heard that before and when she sang it, oh my god is right Ella. I was shocked Lisa it happened so fast."

"Ok and on that not I need a shower, goodnight you all, Georgie bed, we need to get done early tomorrow."

"Goodnight Amy's" were flung about as were kisses and hugs.

"I'll be in soon sweetie."

Amy spent a few minutes hanging up her jumper. She sat down, brushed out her hair and headed into the bathroom.

Her hands against the wall, she stood under the hot water and let it flow over her head and a second later was lost to her thoughts. When the door opened she smiled and then sighed as Rosie wrapped her arms around her and gently bit down on Amy's shoulder.

"I don't recall ordering room service" she whispered as Rosalie ran her hands gently over Amy's body.

"Comes with the room." Rosalie whispered flicking her tongue against Amy's ear and nipping gently down her neck to her collarbone..

Amy turned around and pushed Rosalie back against the wall and immediately brought her lips up to Rosie's. She kissed her gently at first but they quickly became demanding and Rosie was happy to comply. Now it was Amy's turn and she ran her palm down over Rosie's body whose moan was soft and sensuous. Amy kissed down past Rosalie's neck and began softly kissing her breasts. She ran her nails slowly past Rosie's stomach.

She bought her head up again and attacked Rosie's neck.

Lost in her body Rosie murmured "you're driving me crazy" as she kissed Amy's neck and reached up to her hands over Amy.

They were kissing, nipping at each other when they could, Their hands became intimate and they combined with the pressure of their bodies against each other and when they couldn't possibly continue, they shuddered against each other, their bodies electric and even in the shower and under the stream of hot water they could feel each other's pleasure as they eased away and fell against each other.

"Fuck, that was amazing" Amy whispered.

"My whole body is tingling."

Amy was first to move grabbing a washcloth and soap and turning Rosie around to soap her back. They washed each other, it was a little playful but it had to end and soon they dried each other off and climbed into bed finding their way into each other's arms. They ended up with Amy spooning Rosie, and whispering to each other, fell into a peaceful sleep.

Ashley and Mitch met on the porch of the B&B and sat down in the love seat on the end, they were sipping scotch and looking at the stars. They didn't speak much, small talk about this and that. The car from Whispering Pines came and dropped off Jack, Lisa and Trish, Jack tipped his hat and went right in, Lisa stopped for a second and smiled,

"nice night."

Ashley looked over "it is Lisa"

"Well you two have a good night."

"Thanks Trish, you too." Mitch said tipping his hat.

About 20 minutes later they headed to their rooms. Mitch dropped the glasses on the tray by the door and Ashley carried her cognac upstairs with her. They stopped at Ashley's room which was a flight below Mitch's and Ashley opened her door.

"Good night Mitch, I had a good time."

'I did too Ash, it was nice."

They stood awkwardly for a second and then Mitch reached over and tucked his thumb under a stray hair on Ashley's face and pulled it off to the side. She turned her head for a second and smiled as Mitch pulled her closer and kissed her gently. Ashley was lost though when he ran his fingers down to her cheek and gently prodded her to turn her head slightly. Their tongues touched tentatively and then with more joy. Ash moved her freehand around his neck when his other hand alighted on her hip and pulled her forward against him. He moved that hand slightly then, not over her ass but enough to let her know that at some time in the near future he was going to ask for that liberty.

They pulled apart slowly, Ashley smiled, a blush rising on her cheeks and Mitch smiled as well his cute dimpled aw shucks look chipping away at her heart.

"Goodnight Ashley."

"Goodnight cowboy."

When Ash closed the door she leaned against it, pulled out her phone, pulled up her contacts, typed OMG and sent it to Amy who was fast asleep.


	18. AfterTyme - Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Amy opened her eyes and stretched before she glanced over at the clock, 5:10. She looked over at Rosalie who was wrapped in her blanket and sleeping quietly. Amy got up, grabbed her phone and headed into the bathroom. She found Ashley's text and sat for a few minutes wondering about the OMG and what that implied. Smiling she texted Ash back " _there better be more detail than OMG."_

Soon dressed Amy started a pot of coffee and noticed the newspaper sitting on the stoop and retrieved it. Without glancing at it she tossed it on the bench and went inside to grab coffee before sitting on the porch paper in hand. A couple seconds later she unfolded it and looking down, coffee to her lips saw her family sitting on Main Street with Georgie autographing her picture on a copy of _Alberta Jumper_. Glancing down she read the caption _"Georgina Fleming-Morris, Winner of the Canada West Fall Finale and world renowned Equine coach and trainer Amy Fleming sign autographs and meet fans outside of Pisaro's Café in Downtown Larson. Sources tell us that the Flemings are moving north to Larson which should bring an interesting twist to our regional jumping circuit."_

"Morning Amy, refill ?"

Amy looked up and smiled, "Good morning Ella, sure I'll take a fill up. Care to join me ?"

"Why not, it's early and I just have to pop a casserole into the oven and heat the waffle grill."

"Are they coming for breakfast or eating at the B & B ?"

"We didn't actually talk about it, breakfast is funny, people will eat it again without even realizing it."

"Did you see this ?" Amy said showing her the picture.

"No, isn't that something."

"Paparazzi in Larson. We'll see how this all turns out, if Georgie decides to jump the season."

Ella laughed "Paparazzi, more like someone with a phone these days. We had a good time here last night and Trish is a wonder and funny."

"We've become good friends."

"Seems like an odd match if you don't mind my saying it."

"I guess it would, we got close when I was pregnant with Lyndy. I was so nervous and Ty was gone, my emotions were out of control and she was so calming. She'd come by for tea alone or sometimes with Lisa and we just became friends. Cass was always so busy with Ty gone. Trish was someone outside the family who I could talk with face to face. Lara and Ash were great but there's something about a one to one talk. Since Ty's death she's really been there for me and we trade what we know about Georgie and Jade. She's the first one I told about Rosie. I love them both and so happy they're here for this."

"Nervous about today ?"

"Not the signing, we don't need that paper Ella, it won't strengthen how we all feel about each other and doing this. Meeting Rosie's friends, that's a different story."

"Well you won't have a problem with Callie, she's a cowgirl. Or Bryce her husband. They have a small spread, no kids yet, run a small herd and do this and that to get by. She used to barrel race, pretty good too."

"And Bee, is it bee like the bug, short for something, I never asked."

"B-E-A, short for Beatrice, college roommate, minister's daughter, never figured out why they were friends. She won't approve and her husband is that guy who never smiles, he gives me the creeps."

"I can take her in an arm wrestle though right ?"

Ella laughed, "I think so Amy, him too probably, you're lucky you've had no blowback."

"I have a funny feeling my dad doesn't approve, he's like a stealth bomb though."

"I can understand the initial feeling to be honest Amy. It was the second or third day you were here. You had strolled the kids over to the meadow over there. They were on a blanket and you were both straddling that log and holding hands, you were both leaning forward and your heads were touching. I was sitting here doing lesson plans. I had no idea what you two were talking about but you walked back holding hands. I didn't think much of it but that night at dinner you could feel that you two had connected. Charlotte even asked me about it the next day."

"I remember that, not that you were out here, now that you've brought it to mind I remember talking with you coming back. Anyway, we were talking about the men I think and the plans we had that ended so abruptly. It led to us talking about how both of our dreams met here, in this place. We were quiet for a long time, holding hands with her Ella, it felt so comfortable and then I heard her say my name, it was like a question and I knew, "I know Rosie", that's what I said, nothing else, the smallest confirmation."

"Well it scared the hell out of me, I've never had an issue with same sex anything, who the hell cares what someone else does as long as no ones getting hurt. I've lived up here all my life though and I know things have changed especially among the younger crowd, you could see that at Garvey's last night but there's an undercurrent up here. You're both tough though and this place lends strength just like Heartland does. Strong roots, strong bones. I doubt Tim really disapproves, for all his bluster he loves you, that doesn't mean he won't use it to forward his agenda."

"He won't get to do it in my home Ella, he mouths off at my table and in front of my kid's and I'm kicking him the hell out."

"Good for you Amy, it's interesting, I've talked about you two to my friends at the senior center in the reading club and my knitting circle, same group really, even the ones that don't knit come and sit, anyway, they don't have an issue either. Of course we steer clear of religion."

"Theresa ?"

"Theresa's nice, teacher, very bubbly, she won't have a problem and will get annoying about it. The thing is, her friends aren't like yours, they were couples friends. Your friendships all revolve around Ty being gone. Not you and Caleb obviously but all the others. You became close friends or reconnected with Cass and Ashley during times of Ty's absence. Lara has never met Ty. Except for you and now your circle, all her friends are a result of them being a couple. Couples friendships are never the same when one couple dissolves. You experienced that for a time with Cass, Caleb was distant and naturally so was Cass. Theresa's husband left the area when they divorced but still they were couple friends."

They walked into the kitchen and Amy helped set the table while processing what Ella had just said They actually just set up stacks of plates not knowing who would come or not. She got pitchers of juice and milk ready on the table and set up condiments.

"I GOT IN ! OH MY GOD" Georgie yelled charging down the stairs and into Amy's arms almost knocking her down. "I got in look" she said handing her phone to Amy as Ella walked around behind her.

"That's the program but there's a second email from UA admissions, I'M IN !"

Amy wrapped her arms around Georgie and kissed her "Oh Georgie, I knew you could do it, I'm so proud of you."

"Look Gran"

"I saw Sweetheart and the scholarship by the way."

"Half tuition if I accept the program, not bad huh ?"

Ella hugged and kissed Georgie as well.

"What the hell is going on out here ?" Rosie said squinting and all wrapped up in the quilt. "Georgie what's wrong ?"

"Nothing's wrong Rosie, I got in to UA and the program, I get to go to UA and stay here with you all."

"Come here you, I'm so proud of you Georgie."

Rosie hugged and kissed Georgie and a few seconds after disengaging yawned.

"Go back to bed Rosie, we'll be quiet."

"Come tuck me in."

"I'll be in in a second, go."

Amy poured the coffee from the carafe into a thermos and was about to rinse the pot to set up a second when the call came, "Amy, you promised."

Ella laughed "go ahead I'll get the coffee set up."

"Amy can I" Georgie asked glancing over at the hallway.

Amy looked at Ella who shrugged.

"Go ahead Georgie, wake him up, door open please."

"Got it, thanks Amy oh and can we hold off on grand announcements until my dad is here ?" she said kissing her cheek and heading down the hallway.

"You have that under control ?" Ella asked nodding down the hall.

"Yup, had the talk and everything."

Amy quietly walked into the bedroom and over to the bed.

"What's all this whining about huh ?"

"Come snuggle with me."

"We have guests coming Rosie."

"Five minutes, please ?"

Amy lay down and Rosie rolled over laying her head on Amy's shoulder. Amy had her arm on Rosie's back and was gently rubbing her thumb back and forth when Rosie raised her head and kissed Amy's neck.

"No kisses Rosie."

Rosie kissed her neck again and slowly started undoing Amy's top shirt button.

"None of that either."

"You don't love me."

"You're impossible and I have to help Ella before the kids are up."

"Ok, go take care of our children."

"Thank you Rosie, I do love you more than anything you know."

"I know, I love you too."

Amy leaned over her hair falling past Rosie's and kissed her gently running her thumb over her cheek. They kissed softly for a few seconds "you sleep some more my love." Amy said backing off the bed and out of the bedroom.

Ella smiled when Amy came out and closed the door behind her.

"How was Ty in the mornings ?"

"Like her, I'd go deal with the horses and chores come up and wake my ever amorous husband."

"Sounds like fun."

"It was, we had a great sex life."

"Makes all the difference in a relationship."

"I'm sure it does when they're around for it, of course Lyndy was getting older and we had a one room loft but we made due."

"Look at this one, good morning Katie my love" Amy said as Katie walked into her arms and lay her head on Amy's shoulder.

"Morning Ma, uh Amy, morning Gran" she muttered walking over and hugging Ella.

"Good morning sweetheart."

"Charlotte's still sleeping, I have to pee."

"Go pee and wash up and we'll get you some breakfast, lot of people coming today." Ella told her patting her behind and sending her on her way.

"What do we do about that Mom stuff Ella ?"

"We have to let them sort it out for themselves Amy, I think they'll both call you mom when they hit school, social stigma."

"So Charlotte and not Katie ?"

"Let's see how it goes, Charlotte might trigger her too you know."

"And Lou ?"

"I can't help you there Amy."

"Hey Katie, feeling better ?" Amy said wrapping her arms around Katie's belly.

"Yup."

"Hungry ?"

"Yup" Katie said giggling.

"We have waffles or casserole or cereal ?" Amy asked with a tickle for each.

"Stop, casserole please." She answered giggling and squirming away.

"Go sit and have some milk and I'll get your breakfast."

"Ok Mama, uh Amy."

"Sweetie, it's Ok, either is fine with me."

"What about my mom" Katie whispered.

"It's Ok Katie because I have a mom and Lou's my mom and soon Amy and Rosie will be too. It doesn't mean you love mom any less." Georgie said walking into the room.

"Ok Georgie, good morning Georgie, good morning Wyatt."

"Good morning sweetie" Georgie said bending over to hug her and kiss her head.

"Morning Katie" Wyatt said with a peck on her cheek which made her giggle.

"Eat or chores Amy ?"

"Let's all eat and then we'll all get the barn done together."

"Morning, I'm starved."

"Charlotte Boucher that is completely unacceptable, say a proper good morning please."

"Fine" Charlotte said and walked around with a lifeless hug and a kiss for everyone.

"Hey, stop, stand here, what's up ?"

"I thought we were doing the guardian stuff today but we're not."

"No, your mom and I decided to wait and do it all together when the papers for Katie and Georgie were ready sweetie, you knew that."

"I know all that, I do, but I want you to be my mom now and Katie and Georgie and Lyndy."

"We don't need a paper for that Charlotte, the paper's are just for other people, I just told Katie that she can call me mom, it's Ok."

"Calling and being are not the same."

"And it's the being part that doesn't need the paper sweetheart, I'm your mom, right now and Georgie and Katie and Lyndy are your sisters, right now, no paper will change that or make it any more special for us. Come here." Amy reached around and hugged her only to look up and see Rosalie in a robe crying.

"What is up with you ? Are you having your period ?"

Rosie looked at her and nodded.

"Pick one Ella."

"Charlotte come sit down and eat sweetheart and let your mom's sort themselves out."

"Come inside you, I'll make it all better." Amy said leading Rosie to the bed.

"I stained the sheet."

"We'll clean it Rosie, are you Ok, crampy or anything ?"

"Bleh, it just happened, ugh, ever since the implant came out and they say it can take a year to regulate."

"Lay down for a bit and I'll fill the tub for you, have a soak and I'll bring you coffee and something to eat and you can take something."

"Ok"

Amy got the tub going and went out to fetch her beloved coffee and something to eat. Ella commiserated with her, though with a smile that told Amy that this wasn't her job anymore.

"Nice having you here Amy, you know for all this. Might I ask when you ?"

"You may but I have an implant so usually not, but I was going to talk to Trish about getting rid of it. There's a tea shop in town, Red Raspberry Leaf tea helps, Ginger too."

"I'll pick some up Monday in town."

Amy got Rosie into the tub and eating. After a little kissing and Amy promising to have her implant removed and suffer with her she calmed and Amy changed the sheets and rinsed the stain out under the bathroom sink as Rosalie soaked and apologized profusely.

Amy went out in time to see Mitch's truck pulling up full of passengers followed a second after by Wade's 1961 Red Ford F-150 pickup.

"What do you say Wade, the truck is looking great " Jack called out shaking his hand and drawing him in for a hug.

"Hey Jack, just drove her from Vancouver."

Amy ran up to Lilly and hugged and kissed her. "Oh it's good to see you Lilly, Lyndy will be thrilled."

"I can't wait and to meet the rest Amy, I'm so excited."

"That motorcycle rocker was amazing, it's gorgeous."

"All Wade, are you kidding, grandson ?"

Amy walked around the truck and drew Wade in for a hug. "How're you doing Amy ?"

"I'm good Wade, one day at a time."

"I know what that's like, but better every day ?"

"Better every day."

"Good girl, that's what's important."

"Let's all go in and eat, there's riding and fixing and cooking to be done" Ella ordered easily and started to herd kids in. Amy handled the introductions on the way over to the porch.

As they were nearing the house Georgie came out with Lyndy in a pretty blue dress with embroidered flowers and Matching hat. She put her on the ground at the bottom of the stairs.

Lyndy looked up and got her balance with Georgie's help and then her face lit up.

"Pop Pop" she said and started across the grass.

"Look at her go, come on sweetie come to pop pop." Wade got down on one knee and was crying as Lyndy walked up and put her arms out for him. "Pop Pop."

He hugged her and lifted her up to stand next to Lilly who was crying too. Lyndy then put her arms out to Lilly "Gama, Gama" which broke everyone's heart as Lilly hugged her and Lyndy laughed.

A minute later Wade was handed Jared who immediately grabbed his nose. "Hey there big guy, you must be Jared, been waiting to meet you, like motorcycles kid ?"

"Come on let's go" Ella said laughing "Rosalie's going to have her hands full with Fleming kids."

"So what's the plan for today, you ready to start immediately Mitch ?"

"You know Jack, Rafe and his son texted. They're going to come and help out at 10 so Ash and I thought we might get the horses exercised. We'll ride two, pony two and maybe Charlotte and Ka."

"Yes, oh please Amy ?" Katie yelled cutting off her name.

Amy laughed, "that's fine, when you get back I want them all brushed down and put out. We'll muck out while you're gone."

"Get it all out of your system girls, dresses for the signing."

"Fine" they both droned.

"Well, finish eating and get dressed for riding first." Ashley announced.

"Ash, can Rosie and I talk to you for a few minutes ?"

"Sure Amy, where to ?"

"Bedroom will work, come on Rosie."

They walked in and as soon as Amy closed the door Ashley exploded. "Oh my god, we kissed, my head almost exploded."

"That's great Ash it was either that or well we needn't discuss it right now at least but that's not why we're here."

Amy went on to tell Ash about this morning's conversation with Charlotte and Katie. "We need you to draw up a contract or something for us that we can all sign to be in effect until the judge's chambers. Sisters, brother and Mom's are enough."

"No problem, witnesses too ?"

"Why not." Rosie said. "Now, back to the kiss."

Ashley described the evening from the club to the door closing in her bedroom.

"Good kisser, really important." Amy agreed. "How gone were you ?"

"Pretty gone I could have scared him away, it's been awhile."

"Probably awhile for him too Ash, he doesn't seem the one night stand type to me, the trail ride with the kids was nice."

"Away together and not, you know, he suggested it, very nice."

"Good for you, and take your time Ash, make it fun."

When they came out the girls were pulling on their boots. They had their hats and lassos. "We'll just keep 'em on the saddles."

"Good thinking." Amy said "Helmets girls."

"Come on Amy !" Charlotte whined.

"Yeah, it's just a trail ride" Katie chimed in.

"You know, with mature girls like you Rosie and I thought we might extend some riding privileges to you two but now I'm not so sure you're ready. You know the rule, helmets until 10 and always when jumping."

"Ok" they said.

"Insufficient."

"We're sorry Amy, we know the rules."

"Apology accepted."

"Uhmmmm well ?"

"Uhmmmm well what Katie ?" Amy asked with a smile.

"You know" she whispered.

Amy smiled and looked at Rosie. The girls looked at them both until Rosie nodded. "Rosie and I think that if you go together and wear helmets and take a phone and stay on the ranch you may trail ride alone."

They burst out whooping and hollering and dancing around. Hugs and kisses and exclamations.

Rosie smiled "Ok, enough, there are horses that need riding."

"Ash they go in front of you and follow all the rules."

"Got it Amy, we'll take good care of them, though I remember when they started letting us loose, so good luck with that."

"We were fine. Georgie fell in two wells though."

"I fell in one and that was saving Remi, Mallory fell in both."

"That's right, sorry, you were in the fire though."

"That's true."

Rosalie was staring at them her head going back and forth, "No riding, ever, do they chip kids yet or just dogs and horses ?"

"Here we go." Ella murmured.

"Ella ? Wells, fires ?" What the hell Amy ?"

"It's a ranch Rosie, we have ranch kids, they're going to jump horses, herd cows and who knows what else. Look, Georgie's right here, Mallory is wherever Mallory is, I've had 5 concussions and I'm doing pretty good."

"I want that"

"What do you want Lyndy ?" Amy asked

"Mama"

"What Lyndy ?"

"that"

"The waffle ?"

"Yeah"

"Good girl, here's a piece sweetie."

"She's wonderful" Rosie said

"And all yours my love."

"Thanks Ames."

"Ty was a late talker, he said tons of words but putting them together took a bit."

"You'll be happy to know Lilly that he actually never got over that, just more words to fumble through." Amy said laughing.

Lilly and the others joined her.

Once Ash, Mitch and the kids headed out, Amy and Jack went out to muck out the six stalls which really didn't take that long, they talked about Amy's plans for the next few weeks and Jack's, your standard mucking out conversation.

"What's up with Mitch and Ashley ?

"They're testing the waters."

"They're both good people, I hope it works out for them."

"So do I, I think Mitch is just what Ash needs and they're both intelligent to know that for now a relationship will take work on their part. Starting out in different places will be hard but it's not insurmountable with an end game. When both parties agree to work together who knows where it'll go.

"I don't like questioning your sister's choices Amy. Her marriage, now her kids, I don't get it."

"I wouldn't even know where to start Grandpa. I know you saw them as a couple, Mitch told her what he needed."

There really wasn't much for Amy or Rosalie to do except be with the kids. Lisa, Lilly and Ella were dealing with food and the house. Georgie and Wyatt went into Larson but weren't going anywhere near Jasper's. Jack and Wade talked to Mitch and Rafe and were setting up the backing and the blank panels waiting for Mitch to start transferring the breakers.

Rosie and Amy sat on the porch with Lyndy and Jared running back and forth when a denim blue F350 Crew Cab Pick-up pulled up. Amy smiled as Peter got out of the driver's side and was surprised that Lou was on the other. Amy looked at the truck for a second and then read the side "BCN Consulting, Edmonton, AB"

"Surprise. !" Lou called as Amy came down the stairs to hug her sister.

"What happened, I'm so happy you're here."

"My meeting got moved to Monday and I talked to Peter, met his flight in Vancouver and here we are. The girls around ?"

"Georgie's in Larson with Wyatt and Katie is trail riding, they'll be back soon. Do you have a place to stay ?"

"The inn is full so the Quality Inn in Larson."

"Well the ladies are inside and Grandpa and Wade are in the barn. Rosie is with the babies on the porch. Come get a drink and relax."

Amy passed Lou off to Ella and sent a text to Lisa. " _Keep Lou occupied while I talk to Peter out here."_

"Hey Amy, how are you doing ?"

"I'm great Peter, this is Rosalie, we have to talk, sit down."

"Hi Rosalie, good to meet you finally."

"You too Peter."

"Why are we whispering is there a problem ?"

"The immediate problem is that Lou is here and Mitch is going to come down that trail any minute with the girls."

"That should be fine Amy they're not together as far as I know."

"He's with Ashley. Like with Ashley."

"And Lou being Lou. Welcome to my world Amy."

"There you go, I know this isn't your problem Peter but."

"I'll help if I can Amy" Peter said laughing. "You said there was something else."

"Let me go inside, Rosie, can fill you in about school and the special added signing."

"I got it Amy, take care of her."

Rosalie stayed outside and filled Peter in on their plans with Katie. She was impressed that he listened all the way through and was thoughtful for a few minutes.

"She understands what's going to happen and she's ok with it ?"

"She also understands that the school won't give two shakes about separating them."

"And you both think she'll and you'll be able to do this ?"

"We're pretty confident Peter."

"She's never been much of a reader that I recall."

"You should sit with us later, she's reading the Hobbit, are you familiar with it ?"

"I am, saw the movies too but I haven't read it in a while."

"She's reading it herself, with help when she needs it. She's up to the barrel escape from the elves. The Hobbit is a Grade 8 book Peter, we're just spending the time and letting her make her way, she finds in exciting. Charlotte is waiting for her to catch up which will be soon. They get to see the movies when they're done."

"'Let's sit and talk later, I get the reasoning behind it and accept that it can be done and that the circumstances are a blessing, I need to process and talk with Katie and Georgie. It's a done deal anyway but I appreciate your explaining it and being patient in waiting for a reaction. I support your decisions though Rosie, that's part of the deal."

"Perfectly understandable, we love your support, it's a lot to process and a lot of work has gone into it. We'll spend a lot of time together over the next couple days. Ask any of us anything but before you leave, trail ride with those two."

"Thank you for all this Rosalie."

"No thanks are necessary Peter, we all love Katie."

As if on cue Amy followed Lou out on to the porch and they sat down by Rosalie.

"Hi Lyndy"

"Lou" Lyndy said pointing.

"That's right sweetie and who's that ?" Lou said pointing to Amy.

"mama"

"good girl Lyndy and that" Lou said pointing at Rosalie.

"mama"

"What a good girl Lyndy" Amy said bending over to kiss her.

"So that's a done deal huh."

"Pretty much going around these days Lou."

"Oh here comes Katie and Charlotte. They're adorable together."

A second later Amy watched in horror as not only were Mitch and Ashley side by side coming into view, they were holding hands and obviously very happy to be doing it. Amy glanced over at Lou then, and then back to the scene playing out just as Mitch got down and stepped over to help Ash down, leaned over and kissed her before turning to the kids.

"Have you checked in Lou, would you like me to take you over to your hotel for a while ?"

"Uhmmm, no it's Ok Amy, I didn't realize that Mitch would be here." She was staring at this stage as if what she was seeing needed a lot of thought.

"He's swapping out our electrical panels in the barns and running an auxiliary line for us."

"I should go over and say hi to Katie."

"Uhmm Ok, I'll walk you over."

Lou started down the porch followed by Amy who turned around and mouthed "text Georgie 911 now."

"Peter would you keep an eye on these two for a second ?"

"Sure Rosalie go ahead, gather reinforcements." Rosalie smiled at him, Peter was enjoying this.

Rosie headed in and outlined for Ella, Lilly and Lisa what was happening as she grabbed her phone form the table and sent Georgie a text.

"She pushes Ash she's going to get pushed back." Lisa said.

"Do something Lisa"

"I'm not going out there Rosie, Lou's nuts."

"Lisa !"

"Amy's quite capable of handling Lou but she'll need a distraction."

"I texted Georgie 911, she's on the way."

"That'll be momentary."

"No, Georgie's got news, of course we could just tell her we've pulled Katie out of school."

"What news ?"

"She's requested secrecy until the folks know."

Lisa stopped to think for a second and smiled "She got into UA, she is my great granddaughter Rosie, I'm going to figure some things out. Don't worry about Amy she'll handle Lou or Ash will."

Amy caught up to Lou before she got to the barn "hey Lou, you know."

"I saw Amy, I'm fine, I just want to see Katie."

"Lou, do not start a pissing war."

"I'm fine Amy."

They turned into the barn and a second later Katie ran across to hug Lou. Charlotte came over a minute later and hugged and kissed her as well and then went over to Amy.

"Could you help me bring over a bale of hay Amy so I can brush Cotter ?"

"Why don't we do this the easy way Charlotte since one moves and one doesn't."

Amy walked over to Cotter and walked him over to the bale Charlotte had pointed to.

"Stand Cotter" Amy said "Go ahead Charlotte, just turn him around when you're ready."

"I should have thought of that myself."

"Probably, but don't kick yourself too hard over it sweetheart, you're still young."

"I hadn't heard you were coming Mitch." Lou said walking over keeping a horse between her and Ashley.

"Amy knew, I guess she didn't think to mention it. I'm actually surprised to see you, someone mentioned you couldn't make it."

"I had a meeting shifted to Monday and flew in."

"Good for you Lou."

"He's ready Uncle Mitch, can you walk me out please ?"

"Sure Katie, mine's done too. How's yours Ash ?"

"I'm done too Cowboy, lets get 'em out. Hey Lou, good to see you" Then Ash took her horse by his bridle and walked up next to Mitch and put her hand in his. Mitch smiled at the gesture and walked out with Katie alongside them and Lou staring on.

Charlotte walked by Lou a second later "hands held, kiss sealed."

Amy almost burst out laughing but knew Lou would freak so she grabbed a broom and started sweeping. She sighed when the sound of the mustang approached "it's about time" she said muttering to herself.

Lou walked out waving at the car and Katie came over a second later and walked with her to meet Georgie and Wyatt. Peter had walked over as well.

Soon Amy heard the howls and saw the hugging. "What's going on over there I thought they were playing in town."

"They were Ash, we sent a 911 to distract Lou."

"I can handle Lou Amy."

"That's the thing Ash, can't it just be normal why does it have to be handled ?"

"Because your sister, like your father, is a lunatic."

Amy laughed.

"What's so funny ?"

"Your brother and mother my sister and father."

Mitch walked over then with Charlotte who walked by towards the group with Georgie and Wyatt.

"So you two a thing now ?" Amy asked looking over at Mitch on one side of her and Ash on the other.

"I'm pretty sure we are Amy or will be very soon, thanks."

"Thanks for what ?"

"Nothing Ash."

"Bull, spill, Amy did you ?"

"Did I what Ash, no money changed hands, we were talking the other day at Heartland and I mentioned that Mitch should find himself a woman who loves sex, horses and staying in one place. Then I saw you and him in the kitchen, shall we say admiring each other up close, and I merely let him know that you were such a woman and well worth his time looking into."

Ashley stood for a second looking back and forth at them.

"So cowboy, I've got horses and I'll buy a place to stay soon enough, looks like I only need you for the sex part."

"It's a start Ash, who knows you may have other uses for me over time, I can dance, play guitar, sing and fix things."

Ashley laughed "A cowboy with looks and brains, Amy, we are a thing and thank you."

Ashley sidestepped in front of Amy and across past Mitch where she wrapped her arms around his arm, lay her head against his shoulder and walked him up the steps and through the door big smiles on the both of them.

Lisa, Ella and Rosalie looked up and all smiled.

"Excellent" Rosie said and walked over to kiss Ash on the cheek. "Nothing like having an electrician in the family."

Ashley laughed and kissed his cheek, "I need some time and a printer Rosie."

"Wyatt we're going to use your room for a bit."

"Sure thing Rosie."

"Last door on the right Ash, printer's on the WiFi, ask Charlotte if you have a problem."

"Later for you cowboy" Ash said leaning up to kiss his cheek again.

"Ok, well, I'm going to actually do my job." Mitch said smiling as she walked away.

"That was easy" Ella said watching Mitch leave and then Ashley head down the hall.

"It should be easy Ella, relationships are a pain the ass when it's hard, honest and up front is the only way to go."

"Tell Lou about the school yet ?"

"Not the same thing Gran but Peter knows and Katie knows."

"Rosie why don't you go lay down for a bit."

"There's so much to do."

"There's really nothing Rosie" Ella added.

"See" Amy said putting her arm around Rosie's waist "A little lie down before the ceremony will be good for you."

"Ok but you have to get me when people start coming."

"I promise."

Amy kissed her and pushed her through the door.

"Hey you're not comi ?" Rosie said cut off by the door closing.

Amy walked over to the kitchen chuckling and looked around. "I should have made something, I'll do breakfast."

"You really don't have to Amy." Ella said, she was laughing too,

"Yes I do, it's only right." Amy hesitated for a bit and then "Uh, Ella, we're adding a bit of ceremony before the signing."

"Go on." She had stopped, put down the spatula she was holding and looking up.

Amy explained about the contract they had spoken to Ashley about "When Rosie and I sign we want to sign for us all, as a family."

"Rosie ?"

"Yeah, the contract is now written for us as joint partners and owners, the three of us, equally divided, we all sign."

"It's how we should have done it in life anyway so I like it in writing, but I'm going to cry."

"You're going to cry anyway. Ella, Rosie mentioned when the people start arriving. How many people ?"

Ella turned away and mumbled something.

"Excuse me ?"

"30 or 40 Amy"

"What ?"

"We've been here a long time Amy it was all I could do to keep it below 100. We're about 60 with your folk."

"Feeding them what ?"

"Smoked boar and Heartland beef of course. Jack dropped the hog off at the Glantzer's yesterday. He's got ½ a cow in the fridge outside. The boys volunteered to do the grilling, they're very good at it and the girls will keep them to the task. They're good kids."

Amy went out and sat with Peter for a while. Charlotte and Katie had come out as well and were sitting on the steps. Peter was sitting on the far end on a bench against the house and Amy took the swing.

"We've been here what 2 hours maybe ? I haven't seen them apart for more than 5 minutes."

"They have certainly embraced sisterhood."

"She's so animated."

"She feels safe Peter, she has a place, have you seen the room ?"

"It's great, Rosie mentioned in passing that some of the meetings in school touched on the effects of traveling."

"They did and I have copies of their reports to give to each of you when we sit down later. Even leaving her at Heartland had an effect. Even understanding that I'l be going back and forth, she'll be here with Rosalie and of course Charlotte and Jared. Simply having someone to call mom sometimes is a calming thing."

"Is there a schedule of events at this stage, I've spoken to Ash about meeting the Judge, I told her I can get away anytime for a flight in for a day or two."

"We can come have dinner with you in the city if there's time or arrange it for a Friday and stay the weekend. You need to feel comfortable coming here any time Peter. The judge doesn't seem to have any real issues. He will go over the actuality of the process and the consequences, I assume you understand them. Georgie was quite clear letting Lou know."

"I got it from her too, thanks Amy."

"There's something else."

"Ok."

Amy then told him about the conversations this morning with Katie and Charlotte and what Rosie and she proposed to do before the signing. Obviously for all the ceremony we want it to have for their sakes it's not binding."

"It's fine Amy and it makes sense. I guess I'm lucky, I don't get to hear her call someone else dad one day. How do you think that'll go over ?"

"It's hard trying to figure out how to make any of this palatable for her Peter. This morning Georgie told Katie that she has two moms and soon three, it doesn't mean that she loves one more than the other."

"She's determined to stick by her side."

"You had something to do with the loving person she is Peter."

"She's the joint effort of a lot of people Amy."

"We all are Peter, you should have seen her this morning with the emails, we were so proud of her."

"And Wyatt I see"

"We've talked Peter and they've talked. Seems serious for now."

"Ah, am I supposed to ask this ?"

"No but I will tell you this once, they are not, though I assume they are doing something. She understands that should she plan on that changing she is to act responsibility and we will take her to the doctor."

"You actually said that to her ?"

"Peter, I'm not Lou and I'm no longer interested in the hitting around the target. I'm comfortable saying anything to her, I was with her when Steven left, she asked me about love when we talked for hours about Adam. I saw her first kiss, I was with her through that break-up, Wyatt's brief appearance and return, Dylan and Wyatt again. Learning about, well, the truth with Ty and I for the past few years has been very hard on her and we've talked a lot about it and the many mistakes I or we made, we're very close. On top of all that, I'm her coach. I asked her and she answered, I told her what is expected of her as a mature adult. She won't let me down."

They sat and talked for a while, the girls eventually heading off on an adventure with the promise to return and get changed within the hour. Amy had Jared on her lap and Peter Lyndy. Lou had come out to join them as did Lisa.

"So Mitch and Ashley huh ?"

"It's pretty recent, they seem to make a good couple."

"Weird with the age difference."

"Leave it Lou, and the age difference isn't that huge."

Ella came out with a plate of oatmeal cookies and Lyndy immediately perked up "I want that."

"You want what Lyndy, a cookie?"

"Yah"

Ella handed her a cookie and she giggled.

"I wan"

"You want one Jared."

"Yeah" he said shaking his head putting out his hand.

Lilly came out with a pitcher of lemonade and Amy excused herself to get Rosie.

"Hey sweetie, time to get up."

"Oahhhhhhhhhhh", Rosalie groaned yawning and stretching.

"Hi Amy, that was nice."

"Feeling more yourself my love."

"You can kiss me you know."

Amy scooted down beside Rosie and faced her. She leaned forward and touched her lips to Rosalie's her hand moving to her waist and pulling her closer.

Rosie smiled when they parted "you are very good at that Amy."

"We have to join the world Rosalie and I have to get changed."

Rosie moved off to the bathroom and Amy took out a mid length denim dress with long sleeves. There was delicate flower arrangements embroidered along the bottom and Amy put on a black leather belt along with her black bison boots. She brushed out her hair, grabbed her new hat and headed out to round up girls.

They were sitting with Lilly and Ashley on the porch when Amy walked over."

"Washed and dressed ladies and we'll get your hair sorted. Your dresses are on your beds."

"I should get back and change too, now where is Mitch ?"

"Barn with the men and wires."

"I'll head over there."

Tim and Casey showed up then and just in time for him to see Mitch hand her the truck keys and his room key apparently and of course, kiss.

Ash walked by Tim and Casey stopping briefly for hugs and kisses and walked over to the truck.

"You're with Trooper now huh ?"

Ash got into the truck and started it up, she rolled down the window as she drove past Tim "Call him that again Tim and I'll slash your tires" she called out and drove off.

"Touchy."

"It's a rule around here Dad, no nicknames, they're demeaning and show a lack of respect."

Rosalie came out and welcomed Tim and Casey in. The rest of the guests arrived over the next hour, finger foods were laid out both inside and out. It was a nice day for early December with no snow evident and temps in the afternoon in the low 50's. It was a beautiful clear day and the ranch looked good.

When they got close to ceremony time Amy wandered over to the barn. She stopped for a second. The horses were out and the barn looked lifeless. 12 stalls, all full in a matter of months.

The group seemed to be in the rescue barn and Amy was alone until Rafe and Wade wandered in with plans in hand showing Wade the various changes that could be made.

"Amy, I'm sorry did we interrupt something."

"No Rafe, not at all, just trying to imagine the future is an unusually quiet barn moment."

"Little overwhelmed kid ?"

"Just a little Wade but better today than yesterday."

"Atta girl."

"We'll be starting soon, could you two get the others please."

Amy stood there as they left. She closed her eyes and took part in the quiet for a moment before breathing deeply. The smell of her barn no different here than in Heartland. Georgie startled her "Easy Amy."

"Sorry Georgie, it's so odd being in an empty barn."

Lou came around the corner then and stopped seeing them together. She watched as Georgie put her arms around Amy and laid her head on Amy's shoulder. "You Ok Mom ?"

Amy put her arms around her and started to cry "this place is my anchor Georgie, these people, Rosie and you all. How am I supposed to go back to Heartland now ?"

"I'll be with you Amy and we'll come as often as we can, you can snuggle with me. Come on I was sent to get you."

They turned and ran into Lou seemingly turning the corner.

"Just coming mom."

"You are a good snuggler Georgie." Amy said tickling Georgie.

"I learned from the best" Georgie said tickling her back.

"You know Georgie, it was those nights that showed me the person you would be, without all those layers you put up."

"You made me not scared to trust Heartland. Jack and Lou were great but I knew when you held me those first few weeks that I'd be safe."

Lou walked along smiling. She wondered how her sister who never seemed to care about her kids, especially Katie had become so much a part of their lives. Did she really miss seeing Amy and Ty and their part in her kids growing up. Facing the truth Lou realized that she saw what she wanted. Her kids were at Heartland and healthy when she got back from wherever she had gone and the who's and how's her kids were cared for wasn't something she paid attention too.

The men were behind her and her tears had dried. When Amy came up to the porch she smiled and wished people welcome, meeting people who would soon become part of her life, acknowledging this and that about them and trying to keep track of the relationships between people. Both Wally Cooper and Robert Jasper, the tack shop owners were there as well as several other shopkeepers she had met.

"You've been crying." Rosalie said coming up to her and putting her hands around Amy's waist and hugging her.

"I'm Ok, it's Ty and all of this, I can't bear to think about the next few months, I'm sorry Rosie."

"Ella and I feel it too with Jason. Carmichael, Boucher, Fleming; this ranch is in good hands Amy, and that's what today is about. We're making a family today, we're carrying on, living our lives, not forsaking Ty or Jason."

"I love you Rosie, let's make a family."

"Let's and then we'll party."

They decided to do the signing on the porch near the steps so that people could gather on several sides.

Amy turned around until she had the best vantage point so as not to have her back to anyone. "This morning over breakfast some of the more vocal younger members of our family expressed their displeasure over the fact that guardianship papers that were promised for today were shelved temporarily. We are fortunate however that Auntie Ashley here is quite an accomplished attorney so, Georgie, Charlotte, Katie come on up and if we can have Lyndy and Jared passed over. Rosalie, please read the contract."

"A contract between Amy Fleming (Mother), Rosalie Boucher (Mother), Georgina Fleming – Morris (daughter, sister), Charlotte Boucher (daughter, sister), Kathleen Fleming – Morris (daughter, sister), Jared Boucher (son, brother) and Lyndy Fleming – Borden (daughter, sister).

This contract between the aforementioned parties specifies that from this moment on these parties constitute and are a family and accept the roles as specified above. That they accept these roles with all of their hearts and that they treat each other as mothers, sisters and brother with all the love they can.

This contract does not specify in any way that we cannot love other people who we call mom or have called mom. Each mom or dad is special and has a place in our hearts.

The contract also does not require the specific use of the word mom but it does require all mom's to be respected and treated as such.

It also specifies that all relatives are equal, Great and Grand Parents, Uncles and Aunts both actual and adopted, cousins and all the rest.

By signing below we agree to abide by this agreement forever.

Ella the pen speech"

"There's a pen speech ?" Amy asked.

"You have a hearth, that's a real good one, we have a pen. A cross fountain pen that my great grandfather used to sign the land grant for this land in 1878."

Jack leaned forward "outstanding."

"Originally the pen needed an eye dropper to fill, right messy. My dad sent it back to Cross in the 20's and they modernized it a bit. Anyway, since the day we settled this land this pen has been used for marriage licenses, including mine, birth certificates, also including mine actually, deaths of course, we'll leave that for a later date, so a true family history of this place in this one pen. Today, it'll bring a family together, I can't imagine a more noble thing for it to do actually." She was crying and trying to catch her tears. Many were crying.

"Amy" Ella said handing her the pen.

Amy bent over and signed over her name and handed the pen to Rosalie. They looked at each other for a second and Amy smiled, bent over and they kissed. The crowd aahhhed and Rosalie signed. Georgie came up and hugged both Amy and then Rosalie and signed. She stood to the side as Katie prodded Charlotte to go up. Charlotte took her hand and dragged her along. With a huge smile she took the pen and signed as did Katie. Amy then took the pen in Jared's hand and helped him sign and Rosalie did Lyndy. Both girls were wide eyed, their eyes bouncing back and forth. They were holding hands, their smiles stretched from ear.

Amy took over "Now, for this to be official it needs to be witnessed and we have several sheets of witness forms so feel free to wander by and add your signature if you're so inclined. Ella, Lisa, Grandpa, if you would start please."

After the three had signed Charlotte whooped and threw her arms around Katie and they danced around. Then Charlotte attacked Georgie who was holding Jared and Katie was hugging Lyndy and then Rosalie. When Charlotte finally got her arms around Amy's neck Amy stood up and Charlotte wrapped her legs around her and squeezed her eyes shut she whispered "you're my mom now for sure."

Amy squeezed her, "signed and sealed sweetheart."

Lou watched Katie hugging Rosalie and the expression on Rosalie's face and then watched as she hugged Amy. Peter put his hand on her shoulder and Lou took it and squeezed. "Did you know about this ?"

"Amy mentioned it about an hour or so ago. She's so happy Lou, her and Charlotte."

"I know, I saw it at Heartland."

Katie and Georgie came over then and hugged Lou. Interesting enough Charlotte came over and hugged them both and of course pondered. "I guess by the rules of the contract you guys are technically my mom and dad too. I'll have to think about that one."

"You do that Charlotte but right now we have to finish so I can kick all these people off my land." Amy announced to the crowds laughter.

"Ella since you're literally giving away the farm I guess it's your turn."

"I guess so Amy. So to make a long story short, we've been rescuing and fixing horses around here for almost 100 years and it's been sad for the past few, we had some hard times, but Rosie and I came up with this idea to try to find the perfect person to take into our home and bring this place to life again. We didn't know at the time that this person would not only come into our home but become a part of our hearts and souls. Originally this contract was between Amy and I but she's insisted on changing it, the contract now names Amy, Rosalie and myself as joint and equal owners and partners."

Rosalie interrupted then "and when Amy and I sign we sign as parents. Georgie, Katie, this land is yours now too."

"Whoa" Katie whispered.

"Woah is right Katie" Ella confirmed laughing "Let's get signing, Amy, you first."

Amy took a deep breath and closed her eyes, a second later she blew out and signed, followed by Rosalie and Ella.

The crowd applauded and cheered and several bottles of Champagne were opened As Amy and Ella hugged and kissed. Jade was the one who tapped her glass first which was followed by others. Rosie smiled and she and Amy kissed.

Ash had the document officially witnessed while the festivities started up. The boar was brought out as were the sides. Steaks and burgers were on the grill and the Glantzers appeared to have that all in hand.

The first weird meeting for Amy in the day was with Callie and Bryce Vernon, no relation to Will or Joanne which may have helped. This were Rosie's and Jason's to be honest rodeo friends.

"Told you it was her Bryce, how many Amy Flemings do you think there are ?"

"Sorry Callie, you're right for sure, and to you Amy, you beat Callie in a barrel race a couple years ago, big stakes."

"I've only ever barrel raced once Bryce, a futurity race in Hudson."

"That's the one, really once ? no wonder no one knew who the hell you were."

"Sorry Callie."

"Hey no problem, it was 15 grand though so you owe me dinner."

"You're on."

"No singing, cute song though, Rosie's always blushed well."

Amy laughed, she liked Callie and wanted to get to know her better. Rosalie beamed.

"We'll get together soon" Rosalie said.

"Without Bryce though, this whole girl girl thing is fascinating."

"Girls night." Amy said and they agreed.

They ate and there was music so some dancing. Lyndy and Jared had no lack of people and relatives to play with. Georgie sat with Jade and Wyatt. Trish joined them after a time as did Lisa. Amy marveled how the generations meshed around here. At one point Amy watched Mitch kiss Ash and head back to the barn with Wade and Jack to finish up.

"I forgot how truly attentive men from Alberta are." Ashley said coming over.

Rosalie stepped up, she'd had a couple champagnes and leaned over and nuzzled Amy's neck.

"Rosalie Boucher, we are in public."

"Ash isn't public, she can neck with Mitch right here if she wants. Why aren't you doing that by the way ?"

"He's working Rosie, we'll neck later."

"Good for you Ash, Amy worries about you."

"Amy have I mentioned that I get quite amorous when I drink champagne ?"

"You have Rosalie but we're hosting a party."

"Don't be silly Amy, Ella and Lisa are hosting the party, we can sneak away."

"Go have some alone time Amy, I'll cover for you."

"You're awesome Ash" Rosalie said taking Amy's hand as Charlotte and Katie ran up.

"We have land."

"So I've heard Katie."

"We'd like to trail ride on it please." Charlotte added with a smile. They were both bouncing up and down.

Amy smiled and chuckled "I was waiting for this, go on, get changed and ask one of the boys to get two horses for you and help with the saddles. Mind you follow the rules. Here's my phone, back in one hour, set the timer and helmets."

"Thanks mom" Charlotte said hugging her followed by Katie.

"And me, I didn't say no." Rosalie huffed with a smile.

The girls ran off hand in hand after hugging Rosalie and Amy and Rosie headed into the house and straight into the bedroom. Rosie pushed Amy up against the door and turned the lock.

"Rosie we can't" Amy started and was stopped as Rosie pressed her lips up to hers.

"Amy we have a family and a ranch and I love you so much so I need to kiss you and hold you before I explode."

Amy turned, backed up and grabbed Rosie's hands. When she fell backward on the bed Rosie was more than happy to fall on top of her.

They kissed and made out, at first slowly and then with more need. Rosie had her hand under Amy's dress and was hiking it up.

"Rosie, what are your doing ?" Amy giggled and swatted at her.

"Come one Amy, tell me you never dragged Ty off for a quick blow job." Rosie said her lips against Amy's neck her hand running over Amy's ass then around and under her panties as Rosie was once again on Amy's mouth to catch her moan.

"Oh god" she whispered as Rosalie shifted a bit her gaze intent on Amy's expression when her ministrations took effect.

Rosie bent over and flicked her tongue at Amy's lips and Amy reached up to draw her down. She shoved her tongue into Rosie's mouth and shuddered as she felt herself convulse and clamp down as she cried out into Rosie's mouth and then whimpered when she slowed.

Rosie kissed Amy's forehead, "That's better, you look wonderful, I'll just wash up and take care of things out there while you get yourself together Ames."

"I'm a mess Rosie, I can't move." Amy sighed flat on the bed.

"Yes you are quite the mess but you're my mess, so come on, cowboy up."

"Go on, check the kids." Amy sighed waving her away starting to roll herself to the edge.

Amy checked her dress and then changed her underwear and tights, washed up, straightened her hair and was getting ready to come out when Ash knocked.

"Gift time Amy."

Amy opened the door, "come in I have to get my boots back on."

"Oh my god, did you just have sex ?"

"Weellll" Amy said in her best comedic voice.

"Some things never change I guess, come on, some of these are pretty big." Ashley said laughing.

"Come on Amy, there are gifts."

"What gifts Ella ?"

"Lisa and I are first Amy." Jack announced at the dining room table which had been cleared for dessert.

There was a large box on the table as Amy walked over to the table to join Rosie.

Amy took Rosie's hand for a second and Amy reached over to peck her on the cheek.

"When we turned Heartland into a horse ranch and your mom took over she decided that she needed something and headed into town. She came back with this. "Dad she said you know what separates most people from ranchers. An oilskin ranch coat. Open it up Amy."

Amy pulled the ribbon from the box and opened it. "That's your mom's first coat Amy, we had it changed a bit to fit you, new thermal pocket liners."

She pulled the coat from the box and held it up. "I remember this coat, Rosie help me please." Amy asked shrugging into it. She wiped her eyes on the sleeve and looked up. "Thank you Grandpa, Lisa, this is wonderful. Where did you find it ?"

"Professionally wrapped in the Quonset. I think she was saving it for you. Wear that in good health Amy." Jack said coming over to hug her.

Rosie ran over then and handed her the hat. "These go together."

Amy smiled at her and then shyly at her grandfather, "my mistake was actually putting it on Grandpa."

"Tell me about, it was enough for me to take mine out of the box and feel it. You wear that in good health and for many years Amy."

Amy hugged him and then Lisa who was crying "Look at you all grown up."

"I love you Lisa" Amy whispered in her ear hugging her.

"My gift is pulling up in a second."

"Ash, what did you do ?" Amy asked walking outside as a truck with a flatbed pulled up.

"The driver's been at the diner for 40 minutes waiting for my text."

"Guys if you wouldn't mind ?"

Jack and Wade pulled the ramp and climbed up, released the straps and pulled back the tarp on a large 3 bench Sleigh. It was bright blue with bells, leather seats and completed with a woolen blanket on each bench. Each blanket had the Whispering Pines logo facing forward.

Rosalie was beside herself seeing the sleigh. "I've always wanted a sleigh, I love sleigh rides. Oh Ashley you're wonderful."

"Ash isn't that the Briar Ridge Sleigh from when we were kids ?"

"Mom said take it as long as my kids get to ride in it one day. We haven't pulled it out in years. I got it all fixed up and spiffy."

"I can't wait to have Bonnie and Clyde hooked up to it."

"There's one more gift, actually two." Jack said. "It's from all of us, the whole family, Georgie run in and get Amy's truck keys please."

"Grandpa ? What's going on ?"

"Peter, keys please ?"

Georgie ran out with Amy's keys and handed them to Jack, "You hold on to those for me Georgie."

"Amy, this F350 Heavy is yours, here's the keys. It's a couple years old, almost no mileage, there's a split plow and flat bed trailer back at Heartland. This truck would pull a tractor Amy, no problem."

Peter walked over then and pulled a magnetic sign from the door and then did the same on the other side.

Amy walked around the truck and smiled at the Whispering Pines logos on the doors that Peter revealed by pulling off the signs. The drivers door had the name Amy in script above the handle on the driver's side. On the front passenger door "Rosalie". She noticed the plow controls, it had a double tank, heavy xl rear with double tires and a full set of bells and whistles including a camera setup for a trailer. All diesel with a generator and front winch to boot.

"Grandpa, all of you, it's lovely but I we can't take this, it must have cost a fortune."

"Look Amy" Peter said walking over, "Wade found it in Northern BC. Cattle rancher who was retiring and loved the idea that the truck was going to a rescue facility and gave us a great deal. I didn't miss my flight, I drove it from BC. I picked up Lou at the Edmonton airport and here it is. We all chipped in, Lou and I, Jack and Lisa, Wade and Lilly, Tim and Casey and you Amy. It's not for you by the way, it's registered to Whispering Pines, look commercial plates."

"How am I paying for it and what about this truck ?" Amy said pointing at hers.

"Easy, those keys are yours Georgie, there's a two horse trailer for you back at Heartland." Lou said smiling.

"These are Amy's keys."

"Amy has a new, well used truck Georgie, that one's yours for college."

Georgie ran over to hug Lou and Peter and then ran over to jump in the truck and crank the stereo. A few seconds later she cut the stereo and came back out all smiles.

"There will be rules Georgie." Amy said.

"Of course there will."

"Georgie !"

"Sorry Amy"

"Rosie ?"

"Just take it Amy, they all did it together and we've paid our share to boot."

"Ok, let's have dessert. I can't believe you guys got us a truck."

"And a sleigh !"

"Which is sitting in the middle of everything right now." Ella mentioned.

"Rafe could you throw together a small carport between the barns for the sleigh?"

"Sure Amy, first thing Monday, no charge as long as my grandkids get rides. I've got the wood and the shingles."

"Deal, thanks Rafe. Ezra, Thomas, please hook the sleigh up to a truck other than my new one and haul it across the grass between the barns, slowly please, then tarp it. Keep an eye on them for me girls and watch out for Charlotte and Katie."

"Sure thing Amy, let's go guys." Thomas said as they left the girls smiling at her.

Amy finally found herself meeting the other of Rosalie's friends, Bea and Matt and Theresa.

Bea and Matt Covington were stiff through the introduction and cold as Amy hugged them hello. Theresa DiCaprio on the other hand was warm and bubbly, Mallory bubbly and as promised went on about how nice a couple they made. This seemed to make Bea and Matt more uncomfortable by the minute. At one point Rosie laid her head on Amy's shoulder. Amy immediately put her arm around her and kissed her head. Apparently the scale tipped at that point.

"I'm sorry Bea" Matt said standing up, "I tried Rosie I really did but this is all, well, uncomfortable for me. You stay Bea, I'm sure someone can drop you off. I need to think about all this."

"I'll come too Matt, we'll talk during the week Rosie, maybe coffee. Amy it was nice meeting you and the children are all beautiful."

They wished Bea and Matt goodbye and watched as they walked away.

"Screw 'em if they can't deal with it" Rosie said, "they were 50 50. I'll give them some time but I'm not holding my breath. The force is strong with those two."

They sat with Theresa and were joined by others, Callie and Bryce eventually begged off to get back to their spread and eventually the crowd thinned to family. Tim and Casey pulled out as did Jade and Trish and eventually the those left of the family and Wyatt were in the living room.

"Amy, you wanted to talk about school ?" Lou asked.

"I have no idea the best way to do this but everyone but you knows Lou, sorry the original plan was to do it here and then you weren't supposed to be here."

"Just do it now Amy, I think I have an idea anyway, Katie is transferring now mid term rather than in the fall ? Katie mentioned that she was moving after Christmas."

"Well, yes and no Lou" Amy said and then went though the process they had initiated, complete with school records, recommendations from counselors and teachers and peppered with learned commentary from Ella and Rosalie. Katie piped in as well as Georgie."

"Peter ?"

"I've had a few more hours to process this Lou but the truth is splitting these two up would be a crime and Ella, Rosalie and Katie seem pretty sure they can do it. Seems for lack of a more scientific description, the stars seemed to be aligned this way."

"And truthfully, we can't stop it now could we ? It's great Amy, Rosie and thanks for taking the time to do this."

"We need your support Lou."

"You have it Amy, you all do."

"The over 50 crowd were thinking of a stroll in Larson, Christmas shopping night, stores are open and streets all lit up." Ella said.

"Ugh, I want to be wearing yoga pants and a tank top." Amy said.

"Why don't you guys go and Amy and I will stay and anyone else actually."

"Rosie and I'll keep the baby's. Katie, Charlotte ?"

"Town" they said together.

"Ash ?" Mitch asked eliciting a smile from most.

"Would you mind staying, I haven't had any real time with these two."

"Not at all, girls night at home."

The Wyatt and Georgie opted to go and Amy and Rosalie walked over to kiss them all goodbye.

"I know it almost futile to say this but please use some discretion and not just buy them everything ?"

"There are 5 people with a pronoun containing at least a grand let alone three that qualify with a great and 6 kids to deal with for their first Christmas together. We'll try to contain ourselves Amy."

"That's all I'm asking for Ella."

"Sleighing outfits Ella, they need sleighing outfits" Ashley called out.

"Ash stop egging them on." Amy said laughing and swatting at her.

It was interesting, these four spending the evening together. Amy and Rosie put the twins down. They lit the fire, Ash, Mitch and Rosie each had a beer and Amy juice. Amy and Rosie were on the couch, Amy laying back in Rosie's arms. Mitch and Ashley held hands.

"You two set a date ?"

"Actually Rosie" Mitch started and Ash broke out laughing, getting some control she commented "the truth is we've actually had a talk about how best to make this work for now. That's way more adult than I've ever been."

"Sounds adult, maybe we should do that Amy, you know before we make any commitments to each other."

"I've been an adult Rosie, it's not all it's cracked up to be. Sorry, that's not like me." Amy said.

"You Ok Ames ?"

"I'm really fine Rosie, it's been a strange roller coaster of days."

"How bad was the ring ?" Ash asked tentatively.

Amy glanced up at Mitch and then over to Ash. It was interesting that she asked the question and Amy knew that it was Ash's way of letting her know that this was important, she did not want to have personal secrets with Amy coming between her and Mitch "It was hard, Grandpa and Lisa showed up and saved me I think. Leaving Heartland this time was brutal, I cried like a baby at the jumping course."

"So what did you two come up with ?"

"Well understanding that for this to work to either of our satisfactions we need to end up in the same place. I'm committed here for a few years but more than that I want to eventually hang a shingle and have a nice small place and they're both cheaper here than in Hudson. Mitch would like to be a part of this place. Go ahead."

"I talked to Rafe about handling the electrical for the barns. I get 10 days free a month from the Heartland herd, Jack said I could do it in two sets of five. After, I could come up and help with the ranch or cows."

"Mitch you don't have to do that to come up here to spend time with Ash. We'd love to have you."

"Thanks Rosie but I want to do it. I like working with my hands, and this place is important to Ash and I respect the cause. I love horses. Truth is 10 days off a month is a lot for me, besides most of the people who make it interesting at Heartland are moving up here."

"Don't screw this up Ash, I think this one's a keeper."

"I'm hoping not to Amy" Ashley said leaning over to kiss him. He smiled and let go of her hand and put it around her shoulder and pulling her close kissed her back.

"Rosie, you'll have to get up early tomorrow to do your thing with Wyatt."

"I'm good Amy, we'll go to bed soon."

"What thing with Wyatt ?"

"My 17 year old daughter is dating a young man who is staying in my house and I haven't spent 10 minutes with him. Wyatt and I are going on a trail ride tomorrow."

"Good for you Rosie. From what I've seen of those two they seem to have it figured out."

"They're about to be separated Mitch, 3 ½ hours and a college campus is a tempting and sometimes predatory place."

"Seems being separated is going to be a thing around us all for the foreseeable future."

"I hate the separation Ash, Rosie's bad enough but both me and Georgie being away from Katie is heartbreaking. I know it's the place more than the person and she'll be fine here, it's stable and she'll get all the love in the world but it's not what I promised her and separating the twins over and over."

"You can't knock yourself around over this Amy and besides, you said yourself that it'll be easier to come more often and stay longer."

"I know Rosie."

"We should head over to the Inn or I'm going to fall asleep here."

They saw Ashley and Mitch to the porch and straightened up the living room. Amy set the table for breakfast and got the pancake batter mixed wile Rosalie got a casserole ready for the oven in the morning. They settled back on the couch and had a few minutes before the family piled in. Charlotte and Katie both carried packages right past Rosie and Amy and into their room.

"What do you think ?" Amy asked.

"You know, I don't care unless it makes noise."

"Always a good policy Rosie."

The girls door opened again a minute later and they smiled and walked into the bathroom. They were wearing robes and carrying PJ's. When they were done, Georgie and Wyatt listened to Katie read and soon Amy and Rosie were in their room kissing them both goodnight.

"I see you two got breakfast all ready for the morning."

"Table set, casserole ready for the oven, pancake mix in the fridge. Fruit laid out on a platter. Coffee ready to go Ella."

"Then I'll head to bed, you two have a good night."

They hugged and kissed Ella, Amy checked the doors and headed in to their bedroom where Rosalie was already shrugging out of her dress.

Amy walked over to the bathroom and started the tub "I am going to soak."

"I could soak"

"I wouldn't have it any other way Rosie." Amy said coming over to her and turning around. She raised her hair and turned her head "would you care to help me undress dear ?"

Rosalie giggled and slowly zipped Amy down and then helped her get her dress off.

"Thank you Rosalie" Amy said unclipping her bra on the way to the bath and dropping it on the floor and then shrugging her panties off at the door for Rosie's benefit.

Amy lowered herself into the tub and sighed as the water came up covering her.

The tub, installed two years earlier not only held a remarkable 80 gallons and was 5 feet long with high sides, it had at Ella's insistence, a self regulating thermometer which kept the temperature at a set number with small jets and drains.

She smiled as Rosalie popped into the bathroom "wasn't sure you were joining me."

"Silly girl" Rosie snipped stepping into the tub.

"Come on you, get down here." Amy said reaching up to take Rosie's hand.

Rosie lowered herself down and sighed as well. She leaned back against Amy and into her arms as they wrapped around Rosie's stomach.

"So" Amy said nibbling at Rosie's neck and immediately eliciting a sigh.

"I get the land." She said adding nibble and some kisses across her shoulder.

"You got the land" Rosie said squirming and sighing again.

"I got the house." She whispered moving her hand up and running it over Rosie's breasts lightly."

"You got the house" Rosie agreed in a whisper.

"I got the kids." She continued gently pulling Rosie's neck back and kissing it gently.

"They're all yours." Rosie moaned.

"And I've got you Rosie" who shifted a little, Amy cupped Rosie's cheek and kissed her gently."

"And finally in this tub." Rosie sighed again.

They were slow and thoughtful in their caresses and kisses.

Amy hands roamed freely over Rosie who was in heaven over the attention, her body aches forgotten. "I enjoyed our brief date this afternoon Rosie" Amy whispered as her hand reached down between Rosie's legs.

"Amy my."

"Shhhhh, we can work around that" she murmured. Amy's ministrations were slow as were her kisses, nibbles and touches. She was learning her lover's body day by day as was Rosie hers.

"That's a very good spot" Rosie whispered as Amy exerted some pressure to which she received a moan in response.

She brought Rosie to the brink and then let her back a bit. "Not fair" Rosalie gasped sucking in air as Amy brought her back and through.

"Don't move, please don't move" she gasped before joining her lips to Amy's and thrusting her tongue into her mouth her body trembling.

Rosalie lay in Amy's arms after. They nuzzled for a few minutes until it was quite obvious they were both bone tired.

They helped each other out of the tub and dried each other off.

"Fresh sheets, I'm sleeping naked." Amy said plopping down on the bed and squirming herself in.

"I can't" Rosie added pouting and backing up so that Amy was spooning her. They were asleep in minutes.

Ashley and Mitch got back to the Inn and decided to get changed into comfortable clothes and sit on the porch. It was interesting to both of them, that over the short time, a little over a day actually, they had found that they really enjoyed talking and just being with each other. Of course the attraction was evident, add to that the fact that neither had been with a lover for quite some time made their contact almost sexual. When they met on the porch, Mitch had two beers and without discussing it moved to the rocker where he sat down. Ash scrunched herself around so her legs were off the edge so she could lean her back against his side. Mitch dropped his arm around her and squeezed, then pulled a wool blanket over them.

"We fit" Ash said leaning her head back.

Mitch smiled and leaned down to kiss her. "We do, it's nice."

They had been telling each other about their lives over the past day. They came as small stories, sometimes out of nowhere and sometimes as a result of a question.

"Hot Ash ?" Really on a red Beamer ?"

"Convertible."

"In Alberta ?" Mitch said laughing.

"I was a nightmare and poor Amy, we tore at each other mercilessly and I was brutal and my mom joined in."

"uh Ash ? Your mom and "

"Us ?" Ashley answered. "You know Mitch, I've thought about that, my mom has always had a thing for Jack. A couple years ago I asked her, I mean let's face it, they don't seem to be a match. She told me "Ashley, Jack is handsome, determined, hard working, fiercely loyal, fair minded and he loves his life and his family and his land. Find that guy for yourself."

"So I'm that guy ?"

"I've done some checking and you come with excellent references Mr. Cutty. We'll get to the other determining factors in due time."

"I've done some checking too you know and I've been told that you are well worth getting to know better Ms. Stanton, you are beautiful, loving, smart, kind, determined, loyal and fun to be around."

They were kissing as Jack, Lisa and Peter pulled up and broke apart before anyone saw them though neither moved and both were obviously somewhat flushed.

Peter said hi with a smile and excused himself as he went in and they could hear him climb the steps.

"I thought Lou was moving over here into Trish's room ?" Ashley asked innocently.

"Lou decided not to move, she was already unpacked and everything." Jack said with a smile.

"What are your plans Mitch, heading back tomorrow ?"

"Originally Jack but those 5 day slots I was talking to you about, well I'll be here doing the electrical work with Rafe to start. We'll sit down Monday morning so I can start getting a plan going and a cost estimate. Amy's got a meeting with her prospective herd partners and she asked if I wouldn't mind going with her so, looks like Tuesday for me."

"Amy hadn't mentioned that, good for you Mitch" Lisa said, she had the biggest smile seeing them together. "And you Ash, flying out tomorrow ?"

"As it turns out Lisa, I have to file these papers Monday morning and then I'll be heading down to Hudson from here so I'll be driving down with Mitch, I'll turn in the rental at the airport tomorrow morning."

"Well, that's convenient." Lisa agreed.

"We thought so, Uh, Lisa, if you happen to run into my mom."

"As temping as it is to snap your picture right now and forward it to her Ash, I will leave that pleasure to you. Take my advice though, she has a thing for ruggedly good looking older cowboys herself so take that to heart."

"For the love of." Jack growled, "Val never, oh what's the use, she had a thing, she lost, hell she wasn't even in the game."

Ashley laughed "I'll handle mom Lisa, I've got an ace in the hole."

"What's that Ash ?"

"I'm not Jesse Lisa, I love my mom, she knows it, we talk now and there is Jack."

Lisa laughed, "Yes, there is Jack. Come to bed lover." She said kissing him as Jack opened the door and took off his hat.

"And I'm not that old, Jack's old, compared to Jack I'm just a kid."

"I'm glad I didn't hear that Mitch. Night you two."

"Night Jack" they said together.

They sat snuggling and chatting. Ash moved up a little at one point "a little help here cowboy" she purred as she pushed her butt against Mitches thigh. "Yes ma'am." he said lifting her from the swing onto his lap.

"That's better" Ashley whispered leaning in to kiss him.

Mitch pulled the blanket over them, the timer on the porch light had long since gone out, the three small stair lights to the porch proving a low dim glow along with the Alberta sky.

Mitch was wearing sweat pants and a jeans shirt with snaps and Ash was in full dumpy sweats. She had pulled the top snaps on Mitch's shirt and was kissing and nibbling his neck and moving down to his chest then back to his neck and lips. Mitch ran his hand up Ashley's back and gently gripped her pony tail and using his palm guided her lips to his.

Ashley was more than happy to oblige and they kissed slowly and passionately their tongues exploring each other as their hands explored their bodies. It wasn't long before Mitch had his hand under Ash's loose top and his hand opened on her hip felt electric as he pulled her even closer.

"Mitch" she whispered as he explored her neck. She ran her hand over his ass then for a second and felt him renew his embrace as their tongues again found each other.

Ash started to slip and Mitch wasted no time in dropping his hand onto her ass and gently pulling her safe. Once there Mitch moved his hand back to her back and roamed again, this time seeing no reason not to include her ass in his explorations, Ashley's moan guiding him.

As they kissed Mitch's hand became more playful. He ran his hands under her top and Ash ran her hand across his stomach pulling his shirt open. She could feel him react and smiled as she shifted her weight.

"Ash" he gasped as she lowered herself so her leg pressed against him.

Ash got her mouth over his and they both moaned as he reached his hand around and under her sweatpants. She moaned as they each moved to entice the other, their mouth exploring, hands slowly encouraging.

They lost where they were for a moment as Mitch gently eased Ashley into a long drawn out ecstasy, her hips rocking against him. She started kissing him again gently, almost thankfully for her gift and began to rub against him.

"Ash, out here ?" He whispered.

"Shhhh cowboy, no backing away now." Ash renewed her efforts her hands now in his sweats and on him, Mitch began to moan, "Ash, um, ah, ah."

She began to slowly kiss down his chest and shift herself. His hands were in her hair and his head back as her lips moved down and found their quarry.

"How pathetic we are, couldn't even hold off for two days." Ash said with a low chuckle as they recovered from their play as they finished their beers.

"Well we haven't actually, you know."

"That's true, let's hold on to that then for now." She laughed "We'll see how we fare tomorrow. You're satisfied then with our little ?

"You quite took my breath away Ash, hell, I almost passed out."

"You know I'm kinda smitten by you right now cowboy, I'd love to snuggle with you tonight."

"Let's do that then. You Ok with how this went ?"

"Quite satisfied Mitch and you uh represent well from what I can see so hurrah for me." She quipped with a smile as she straightened herself up and grabbed the empties.

They chose Ashe's room as it had it's own en suite bath and Ashley curled up against him in her nightgown as he reached around and drew her into his arms in his boxers. "You are a very handsome and well built man Mitch Cutty."

"I'm glad the package we put together for you is appreciated Ash" he whispered snuggling his lips into her neck. She turned and kissed him softly and turning her back to him again took his arm in hers and tucked herself in.

"Night cowboy."

"Night Ash."


	19. AfterTyme - Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Ashley opened her eyes, stretched and reached for her phone. 5:45. "Good morning beautiful."

She smiled when she heard his voice and looked up. Mitch was standing across the room, drying his hair, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Morning cowboy."

She watched him as her lowered the towel and wrapped it around himself to dry his back. She smiled as he moved the towel back and forth watching his muscles ripple in rhythm to his body. Ash flicked her thumb and snapped a shot.

"Hey, what are your plans for that ?"

"It's for my personal pleasure, never you mind. I was thinking Mr. Cutty that you might consider packing your room up and joining me I'm my room for the remainder of our stay.

"I had given a thought to us saving a few bucks towards our future Ms. Stanton."

"Our future huh ?"

"Ash, this morning I woke up with you in my arms and as far as I'm concerned a future of that is well worth considering."

Ash took a deep breath and smiled at him. "Certainly worth exploring Mitch."

She sucked in a deeper breath as he dropped his towel and started dressing.

Wearing his sweats from the night before, Mitch went up to his room and got dressed for the day, he packed all of his stuff into his leather grip and headed back down to Ashley's room. He knocked gently as Lisa and Jack came out of their room at about the same time Ash opened the door wrapped in a sheet. Mitch tried his best to warn her but Ash was too quick "oh good I was going to tell you to check out. Get us coffee and a bite and I'll unpack for you" she said reaching for his grip. Oh hey Jack, Lisa, good morning." She said with a smile and a firmer grip on the sheet which covered enough for propriety but little else.

"Morning Ashley" Jack said smiling. "Mitch"

"Morning Ash" Lisa said "moving right along I see."

"Mitch son, you feeling Ok, you look flushed." Jack said as Ashley burst out laughing followed by Lisa.

"I am never going to live this down."

"Nothing to live down Mitch, you and Ashley are well suited for each other, now go get this nice young lady her coffee."

"Thanks Jack" Ashley said popping out to kiss his cheek.

"Get inside Ash, you'll catch your death." Jack said heading down the stairs.

Lisa hugged and kissed her as well "we'll meet you two over at Whispering Pines."

"Stop smiling Lisa" Ash said smirking then with playfulness in her eyes "and thanks for smiling."

"Sorry Ash, I get a lot of joy seeing the young women I love happy, he's a catch. Have a good morning Ash." Lisa said heading down the stairs to Jack who was waiting on the porch. She met Mitch at the bottom of the stairs holding a tray with a carafe of coffee, two mugs and several muffins. "You take care of her Mitch, she's very dear to us."

"She's got me all turned around Lisa."

"You've had the same effect on her Mitch."

Amy woke up just about the same time Ash did, kissed Rosie on the shoulder and headed into the bathroom. After showering and getting dressed she leaned over the bed.

"Rosalie my love, it's time to get up."

"Leave me alone, what time is it ?"

"6:15."

"15 more minutes."

"Rosie."

"Please, I promise to get up in 15 minutes."

"Fine, 15 minutes."

"I love you Amy."

"I'll be back Rosie."

Amy stepped out and immediately started the coffee and the oven and poured pitchers of milk, water and juice for the table.

When her phone timer went off she walked into her bedroom and over to the bed. "Time Rosalie."

"Ok, Ok, is he awake yet and do you have coffee ?"

"No and in a minute, go shower and I'll have coffee here for you when you come out."

"You just want to see me naked."

"I just want to see you talking to the young man who is seriously dating our 17 year old daughter before they leave today."

"You're right, shower, coffee, no naked."

"You can be naked when I bring your coffee."

"We'll see." Rosie said giggling.

Amy came out and poured herself a cup of coffee. She popped the casserole in the oven and set the timer both on the stove and her phone. She left the pancake batter on the counter, grabbed a muffin and walked out onto the porch and over to Ella's rocker with the cattle business plan in her hand.

She sat reading and ate her muffin, gulping at the hot coffee. She then filled a cup for Rosalie and brought it in to find her wrapped in her robe, her hair in a towel over her head.

"I'll just leave it here Rosie." She put the coffee on a small pad on the desk and turned to leave.

"Amy ?"

Amy turned to see Rosalie smiling with her robe wide open. "Ta da !"

"Very nice Rosie, I appreciate the inspiration but the casserole." She said pointing towards the door.

"Go, don't burn my eggs."

Amy laughed and with an appreciative glance back and wink at her lover, headed back out to the kitchen.

Sitting down on the porch with her second cup of coffee, Amy read the proposal over again as she slowly sipped the hot brew steam rising into her eyes in the chilly Alberta air. She stopped every now and again to watch the clouds in the distance.

"Good morning Amy, is that the timer for the casserole ?"

"Morning Gran, yup, about 10 or so more minutes before the rest and settle. Snow coming." She said nodding off to the west.

Ella grabbed a cup of coffee and headed out as Amy got up and moved to the bench allowing Ella her chair.

"You didn't have to move Amy."

"It's your chair Ella, wouldn't look right you not sitting in it."

"How about we pick up another ?"

"Two."

"Two it is and we also need a chair for Rosie in the bedroom."

"I've got that one taken care of Ella, Christmas surprise."

"Weather report says you're right by the way, coming in tomorrow afternoon."

They heard the girls before they walked out onto the porch. They were dressed in jeans and flannels under hoodies.

"Look at you two, who shook you awake this morning ?"

"Morning Gran" they both said smothering her together in a kiss and a double hug.

"Morning you two and what a nice good morning hug."

They came over and were drawn into Amy's arms right after. "Morning mom, can we go riding after breakfast ?" Charlotte asked with a big smile.

"So that's what this is" Ella said laughing.

"You may go riding girls but Peter mentioned a trail ride with you two so why don't we have breakfast and then we'll see."

"Ok momma" Katie said.

The girls opted for pancakes and Amy warmed the griddle. Ella had gone in to the twins hearing Jared call out. She had him out soon enough and in Amy's arms a few minutes later as she returned for Lyndy.

Amy got Jared up into his chair and gave him some cut up casserole, some pancake courtesy of his sisters and some fruit along with a half sippy cup of milk. Soon Lyndy was set up as well as Rosalie came out to "good morning moms" from the girls and shouts of joy from the twins.

"What a beautiful family" Rosie said walking around the table with smiles, hugs and kisses for everyone. She stopped at Amy and reached over to kiss her gently. "Morning sweetheart."

"What's that big smile for Charlotte ?" Ella asked.

"My moms."

Rosie fixed herself a plate and grabbed some coffee as Jack and Lisa pulled up and were soon joining them. "Peter's picking up Lou, they should be along any minute."

"Ella, I wouldn't mind seeing that pen a little later."

"Sure Jack, I have my great grandma's and some other's journals as well. She wrote them with that pen we know for sure, she mentions it."

"I'd love to see them too, we have three Bartlett diaries, tough times they lived through."

Breakfast was in full swing when Wyatt popped out the door and joined the crowd.

"Good morning Wyatt, did you sleep well ?" Amy asked reaching up to kiss his cheek as he made the rounds.

"I did actually, way better than sleeping in Calgary. Since moving to Hudson I sleep way better, could it be even quieter here ?"

"So Amy, plans for today ?"

"Well Grandpa, I'm going to sit in that truck, learn the controls and drive it I guess. I also have a skype later with Haddie Mills, you know Haddie Lisa ?"

"Sure do, for years, thinking of Alpacas ?"

"Actually I am, apparently they calm herds to boot and they're adorable."

"I've heard the same, about the herds that is, tend them too." Jack agreed.

"Morning Thomas, Ezra, have you eaten ?" Ella asked as they walked in the door and stood in the small mud room.

"Yes ma'am, Amy we were going to start by mucking out and setting up the feed barrels for the week. Anything you need us to do first ?"

"Thomas, would you please saddle Lyric and Coaster and tie them out at the round pen please ?"

"Sure Rosie, so it that's it we'll see you at the barn."

"You two going for a ride ?"

"While that would be wonderful Ella not this time, I thought Wyatt and I would go for a ride, you know, get to know the young man who's dating my daughter."

"Uhm sure Rosie, that would be great but what about ?" He started.

"Georgie will be fine Wyatt, finish up your breakfast, it'll be painless." Amy added with a smile.

Jack and Lisa smiled too and a second later Peter and Lou walked through the door.

"Morning guys, come sit and we'll get you some breakfast" Amy said walking over to hug and kiss them both.

Wyatt finished up, glanced over at Rosie who smiled at him, "I won't bite Wyatt."

Wyatt smiled, "Ok, Rosie, just give me a minute and I'll get my boots."

The whine was painful to listen to "AMYYYYYYY" Georgie called out and then as the door closed they heard "damn the sheets."

"There's my teenaged ray of sunshine, I know that howl" Amy laughed getting up and heading into her room for a second and then up the stairs.

"Open up Georgie." Amy said softly knocking.

Georgie opened the door with a miserable look on her face "Oh come here sweetie" Amy said pulling her in to a big hug. Georgie lay her head on Amy's shoulder "I stained the bed, I'm days early."

Amy separated and held her at arms length for a second gaining her acknowledgment, "Here are some tampons, we'll get you some more. Come down and eat and we'll get you into a nice bath for a soak, it helped Rosie."

"We couldn't be cycling already could we ?"

"I guess it's possible Georgie, whatever, get a robe on and go down, I'll strip the bed."

"Wyatt, it's embarrassing."

"Seriously, he's embarrassed that you menstruate ?"

"Me actually ?"

"Get over it Georgie, there's a perfectly valid scientific reason for your period and you know it. Besides Wyatt is just leaving for a trail ride."

"Who's he going on a trail ride with ?"

"Rosalie."

"What ? why ?"

"She hasn't spoken 10 words to her teenaged daughter's serious boyfriend and she'd like to do that. She won't eat him Georgie."

"I know, I'm sorry, it's fine."

"Go eat and I'll strip your bed. You're going back to Hudson today anyway, with Wyatt I assume, I don't want him driving alone Georgie."

"Yes with Wyatt, we'll drive down tandem with Jack and Lisa anyway."

"Fine. Your Dad, maybe your mom too I guess, are going to ride with the girls for a bit."

Amy treated the sheets and grabbed Rosie's as well and set them up in the washer.

Georgie finished breakfast and Amy filled the soaking tub for her and smiled as Georgie lowered herself up to her neck in hot steamy water.

"Use that robe right there Georgie and take your time, relax."

"Thanks Amy."

Amy leaned over and kissed her forehead eliciting Georgie's wonderful dimpled smile before leaving her behind to soak.

"She Ok ?"

"Just surprised, she's early Ella. Lou go with Peter ?"

"She did" Lisa said nodding.

"And we're out of horses" Amy said absentmindedly walking out the door to the truck and retrieving the manual which was ridiculously large and actually a binder.

Grunting, she got back through the door a few minutes later, a huge glossy manual with a picture of a cow and a pasture on it, and dropped it with a thud. "This is absolutely ridiculous, it's a truck !"

"It does have a lot of buttons and switches." Jack added.

"Ella, tell me about how Callie and Bryce make a living please ?"

"They run a small herd 60 or so I think. They take jobs away and odd ranch jobs every now and then. Rodeo jobs. Both of them can tend the herd so that isn't an issue. They have 4 primitive cabins near the provincial land border that they rent out when they can. Eggs, pies, this and that. Why Amy ?"

"This cattle deal, a pharmacist and lumber yard manager ?"

"We run the herd and hire who we need Amy."

"I like partners that have a more vested interest. I'm too used to family Ella. You buy cows you need to sit your ass out there with them. "

"Amen to that Amy, you shouldn't own living creatures you don't have the time to look after." Jack added with a smile from Amy.

"Come on, out with it." Ella asked.

"We have them come here, Callie and Bryce, join their herd with ours, let them increase theirs if they want and pick up a third partner, someone who knows cows. They can also work as hands and help train rescues with us."

"I like them both and hate that they struggle and the third partner ?"

"Pulling up now. I was wondering where they were."

"Were you really ?, Mitch checked out and into her room this morning." Lisa added with a smirk.

Ash came in and poured a cup of coffee. "Hon ?" "Mitch ?"

"Yes please Ash. Hon really ?"

"You don't like hon ?"

"Do you have blue hair ?"

Ash laughed as she and Mitch joined the family in the living room where they'd moved. She put her coffee off to the side and dropped down to the floor with Lyndy who walked right over to her. Surprisingly Mitch did the same thing and grabbed Jared.

"Ok this is getting way too weird" Amy said watching the two of them with the kids. "Mitch, what do you plan on doing once the electrical work is done or in between your part and theirs ?"

"I'm sure they'll always be something to do around here Amy."

"When did you become Caleb ? That's your plan, what happened to figuring out how to make this work ?"

"Look at this" Ash said shoving her phone at her. "I can make this happen Amy."

"Yeah, I can see there's commitment there, still Ash."

"See what ?" Ella said leaning over. "Wow, are there actually that many muscles ?"

"No offense sweetie" she said turning to Mitch, "but you should have seen Ty Ella." Ashley said. "Oh sorry Amy."

"Hey, trust me, if I'm destined to have had one man in my life I do not regret it being Ty, for a lot of reasons not the least of which was that body and libido."

"Would you delete that picture, now please."

Ash looked up at Mitch, then sighed looking down, "oh well" and hit delete.

"You were saying Amy ?" Ella prodded.

"Right, Us, Callie and Bryce and Mitch, herd partners, 3 way split, minus expenses. Everyone helps with the rescues and Alpacas and we'll figure out a way to compensate for that, maybe a cut of the rescue sales after expenses, or the wool."

"I'm already partners in a herd."

"So ? You do your job there and then here, what difference does it make ? She'll be at work all day Mitch. Hey, you get to help teach Katie and Charlotte, how's that for a bonus ?"

Mitch laughed "Well come up with numbers, figure in the hazard pay and I'll see if I can swing it."

"We're a bit away from that still, I haven't even run it past Rosie, but you're on."

"I taught Marion, Lou, Amy, Ty, Georgie and Ashley to herd Mitch. Amy, Ash and Lou were what 5 or 6, time to start earning your keep. The only way they're going to learn is from us, it's our sacred trust to pass it along."

"Thanks Jack, I love those two anyway, I'd love to teach them."

You plan on Northern stock Amy.?"

"Haddie wants to mix her stock with the longer haired northern. I've been doing some reading and I was thinking Grandpa, I remember that you were talking about selling off part of your herd to bring in some variety and keep it fresh. How about I take them and mix 'em with Northern stock. A Northern hybrid Heartland stock."

"Get everything and everybody on the same boat and we'll all sit down and talk it out Amy. I love the idea of you runnning Heartland stock, Mitch, let's get those panels finished."

"Thanks Grandpa."

Everybody awwwed when Mitch leaned over to kiss Ashley and he blushed.

"I'm sorry, I'm new around here, how long does this go on ?"

"It'll die off eventually Mitch."

"Thanks Amy and thanks for the offer."

Rosie led Wyatt off on one of her favorite trails, it had very nice views along the way and a stream for the horses to grab a drink.

"I'm sorry to have learned you lost your dad last year Wyatt. I guess it might be something a bunch of us have in common losing parents young. Georgie, Charlotte, Amy, Jared and Lyndy those two will never know their dads."

They talked about their lives and the places they've called home. Rosie was surprised that he had recently considered teaching as a career but was still unsure, business didn't really interest him but he wanted to do something for good, hence teaching or social work came to mind. He liked law but not being a lawyer. Rosie suggested he sit with Ash and see if maybe there wasn't an avenue of law that would interest him. Charitable work perhaps.

She talked about her teaching and what it meant to her. Wyatt was surprised that she had several advanced psychology certificates for her specialty and was licensed by several agencies.

She asked and he told her about some of the things he and Georgie had talked about, school, the rest of this school year and the year coming up, she didn't push him for anything specific but was very happy to hear him speak of them as a couple and that they had taken the time to talk about the separation that was coming. She didn't envy them. She had given up a lot to attend college, time away from Charlotte while she attended class or did her student teaching was terrible but Ella was her rock as was Jason, the Carmichael and Boucher families had a long tradition of education.

"Georgie means a lot to Amy and I Wyatt, more than you can probably guess especially to her and, well, to Ty. She loves you Wyatt and she wants you to be a part of our home, so I'm just going to ask you, do you love her ?"

"I do Rosie, more than I've ever loved anything in my life. I get lost in her smile, I almost get nauseous. It's actually scary. Sometimes when we're out on a trail ride we'll stop and sit and let the world pass and just hold hands or she'll lean against me on a tree with my arms around her. It's like the world just closes in around us. I never knew anything could feel that important to me, that special, you know. I love her Rosie, I really do." Wyatt said.

"Thank you Wyatt that's all I really needed to hear. Let's head back before she worries herself silly."

Charlotte rode alongside Katie, Lou and Peter followed and listed to them talk and joke about everything. At one point Lou had asked them about getting permission for riding alone.

"We get to ride alone but only together" Katie said and they both started laughing.

They smiled at the kid's silliness. At one point they stopped to let the horses get some water and Charlotte pulled out two bottles of bubbles that the kids blew over the ridge and then at the horses whose heads followed them comically. They shared a bottle of water offering the second to Lou and Peter and surprised them both when Katie took out an apple and a small pocket knife and carefully sliced it against a log so it could be shared between the horses.

"Georgie gave it to me, it was a special knife Ty gave her when she came to live at Heartland. Amy knows I have it. I have to be very careful when I use it."

The other thing Peter and Lou were surprised about was the conversation that went on between the girls about when the land was theirs. That one statement of Rosalie's seemed to really mean something to both girls. This was their place, promised to them that no one could take away. Lou thought it sounded very close to the promise her mom and her grandmother seemed to make to Amy at that age.

They got back to the barn and were met by Georgie and soon joined by Rosalie and Wyatt. Thomas and Ezra were there to help the girls and they got the horses away joking around and laughing.

When they were done in the barn they found Amy and Ashley in the new truck with a label machine they got from Ella and the car manual. They were labelling buttons, had managed to get Amy's phone bluetooth synced and they had the stereo and navigation figured out.

"Katie sweetheart do you need to pack anything for Heartland ? You need everything you should have until Christmas." Amy asked. "Georgie, you too, we won't be back for a couple weeks."

"I have everything Amy and my own Hobbit at home." Katie said.

"Good girl."

Everybody was at the house at this point, Amy sent Thomas and Ezra home with a hug and a kiss for a good week as she'd be hopefully gone when they got here from school on Monday.

Lunch was leftovers from the celebration and Ella had prepared sandwiches for the ride home to Heartland as well. Georgie had gone in to help Katie pack and when they were done joined Lou and Peter on the porch with Charlotte.

"So Peter and I have a gift for you girls since you'll be apart and we know how hard that is." Lou said as Peter reached into his pocket for two small wrapped boxes. Amy and Rosalie came out then with Jared and Lyndy and put them on the floor as they went straight over to the swing where they sat and joined hands.

"What's going on here ?"

"Peter and Lou bought us gifts Mom, shhhhh."

"Sorry Charlotte, we'll just sit here and be quiet." Rosie said a laugh.

"Well here you go, open them carefully." Peter said as each girl took one and pulled the ribbon which they immediately handed over to Amy and Rosalie to keep as they clicked open the boxes to reveal that each held a small gold locket.

"Whoa" Charlotte exclaimed pulling it out and holding it by the chain.

"There's something inside, open it, there's a little catch on the side." Lou said.

They leaned with their backs against Amy and Rosie and opened them together. "It's a picture of Katie and I and a small braid."

"The braid is your hair braided together that way you always have each other close to your hearts even if you're apart for a short time."

"Thanks so much Lou" Charlotte said running across and hugging her and doing the same for Peter, followed by Katie.

Amy and Rosalie attached them around the girl's necks and then used the two red ribbons on their hair before they ran off to show the others.

"That was very sweet you two." Rosalie said walking over to kiss and hug them both.

"They finish each other's sentences it's weird." Peter said.

"Not as weird as them both starting to laugh or giggle without saying a word, that's creepy." Lou added.

"Someone fetch Mitch, Jack and Ash from the barn please." Ella called out.

"I got it Gran" Georgie said getting up and heading off the porch towards the barns.

"How was this morning Rosalie ?"

"Well Peter, our daughter has a suitor who proclaims his love for her quite eloquently. He impressed me, we're good. Then again I was married at 18 and pregnant with Charlotte almost immediately."

"Thanks Rosie." Wyatt walked out saying with a big grin on.

"And I believe I impressed him with the consequences of hurting my daughter or treating her thoughtlessly."

"That won't happen, I promise."

"She's gone over to the barn to fetch folks back for lunch, stop fidgeting." Amy said pulling him back to the bench. "Sit, she'll be visible in a second."

Amy looked up and snapped a shot. Ashley and Mitch were walking arm and arm chatting with the biggest smiles on their faces.

"Would you look at those two."

"They do seem happy together Ella" Peter added after turning around.

Ella looked over at Amy who was staring at Lou who looked like someone had just slashed her tires.

"Lunch everyone, they need to get on the road. C'mon sweetheart" Ella added in a whisper while putting her arm around Amy. "This too shall pass."

"Not fast enough for my tastes Gran."

They filled the dining room table with some overflow of kids but made do. Everyone put on a good face for lunch knowing that soon after the group would start separating.

"Looks like some weather coming tomorrow."

"I saw this morning Grandpa, reports aren't that bad, though I'll be traveling with it tomorrow it seems."

"Can't wait for that" Rosie sighed "you have plans for later Ames ?"

"I'm getting on a horse, it seems it's been days."

"I'd love to ride with you Amy, I haven't been out either."

"You should go with Ella, I have to finish my lesson plans for tomorrow and go over personnel reports and evaluations. I've got things here."

"Charlotte, you'll stay with Mom and help with Jared and Lyndy ?"

"Sure thing Gran."

"Ella, any word on the 6 transport sleeper ?"

"Looking like around 6,000 – 7000 for good and mechanically sound with new axles and tires. About 8,000 to 10 for like new, appliance and environment upgrade and all. We'll get it in writing in a few days."

"We need interior camera mounts on that and at least the 2 – 4 horse trailers."

"I'll have him add a quote for that too."

"You have a 6 horse trailer ?" Mitch asked.

"It's in the shop for axles, sleeps 4 too with heat and air." Rosie answered "We got it when we got married, Jason and I drove it down to Oklahoma to pick up 4 horses for our honeymoon, it was wonderful. Some convoluted deal involved in getting it including the trip."

"And you decided to have me !"

"That's the rumor Charlotte, you were born just about 9 months later." Rosie said smiling.

"And then the accident." Ella whispered her eyes closed for a second. " oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

Amy saw Lisa put her hand on Ella's under the table and look up "So we're doing Christmas at Heartland and New Year's here ?"

"That's the plan, you know Lisa, we didn't have a chance with Katie but when Lyndy and Jared are 5 we are going to have a Disney Castle Christmas at Fairfield with all the trimmings. I should start looking for a carriage now."

"Won't that be something" Ella added.

"Definitely." Lisa affirmed.

Things moved slowly after lunch but they moved forward. The girls asked to go for a walk which they were granted. Mitch and Jack packed the truck. Georgie and Rosalie went for a walk as well. Georgie was antsy about the talk with Wyatt and Rosie wanted to reassure her. Lisa sat with Jared who was always fascinated by Lisa's bracelet, Ashley was singing with Lyndy who was clapping.

"Ash, the appointment ?" Mitch asked coming into the house.

"Right, we have a real estate thing."

"Ok, whoa" Amy said standing up. "This" she continued pointing her finger between Mitch and Ashley "has to stop because it's really weird and it's freaking me out. I understand that the circumstances of all this just happened, well maybe with a prod, but still, I mean the whole moving and cows thing but it you have to go to the realtor, I don't want to know about it, and for now you can't sit with the babies cooing at each other."

"Uhmm, Ok Amy, well, Mitch and I are, uhmm going to pick up some clean underwear since we're staying longer than expected."

"Thanks Ash, see you when you get back." She said as Mitch and Ash grabbed jackets and headed out.

"Thanks for that by the way, at least it wasn't only me."

"It wasn't Lou, it went from cute to really weird as Amy put it, very fast." Lisa agreed.

"They're a nice couple and seem to enjoy each other's company. It's nice. Like you and Ty were."

"Way out ahead in maturity on that front Lou. They've decided that to continue they need a plan that centers on here and Heartland. Mitch is going to take the loft I think by the way and plant some roots here." Amy answered

"Ashley had planned to meet the realtor last week, she needs an accurate idea of land values before she can make any decisions. Going without him would be ridiculous at this stage. She's smart she won't let emotions cloud a real estate deal."

"I know that Ella, it just seems weird, that's all."

"Any idea what's she's looking for Amy ?" Jack asked.

"Ella she told you some stuff too so, anyway my understanding is she would like to have land enough to ride or more likely have a jumping ring and access to trails. 4 to six stables. Outbuilding or two. The house should be fine for a small family and be able to have outside access to an office, attached or not. Acreage is dependent on price, I'd say 20 to 100 acres depending on the numbers. Ideally, rideable to here. She doesn't plan on anything but maintenance until she's working home or the plan changes."

"That's about what she told me. She'll keep her horses with Amy and hire someone to keep the place up until she's there and can keep a few herself or with someone. Who are we kidding, he'll be there all the time."

"Well, they look like a nice couple." Lisa said in finality and laughing got up and handed Jared off to Amy. "momma" "hi sweetie, how's your diaper huh, oh not bad momma, say not bad momma." "Momma". "it's a start baby boy."

"Ella please" Amy said handing him up as she stood. "looks like the walks are returning."

The girls were stoic as they said goodbye and it was obvious that this would be hardest on them, their only comfort was that this would be the only real separation to deal with. Katie was coming to live here in a little over two weeks.

Ella kissed goodbye to Jack and Lisa as did everyone else. Rosalie and Georgie hugged each other and then Rosie hugged Wyatt. She held Katie for a long time and they whispered to each other, they both wiped tears away, they were now a family, on paper for 24 hours or so, it was harder to say goodbye. She hugged Ella, then Lou and Peter next leaving Amy for last.

"I'll be home tomorrow I hope sweetie or first thing Tuesday. Georgie will be there for you Ok ?"

Katie hugged her and whispered "Ok momma, I love you."

"I love you too Katie, so very much."

Georgie hugged Amy last also. "Take care of her for me Georgie."

"I will Amy, every second."

"Good, hopefully I'll see you for dinner tomorrow."

"Wyatt you drive carefully and take care of our girl. Love you" Amy said lastly as she bent over and into the mustang to hug and kiss his cheek.

They waved good bye from the path, Ella had Jared and Rosie had Lyndy. Charlotte turned around and a second later had her body wrapped around Amy who turned and headed to the porch where she sat down on the rocker, Charlotte in her arms.

"Tea ?"

"Please Ella and maybe a scoop of strawberry ice cream for this one." Amy said tweaking Charlotte's side for a reaction.

They all smiled when Charlotte nodded in her grief.

Rosie sat down and put Lyndy down as Ella did the same with Jared and headed inside to set up the teapot.

"Ella mentioned, cows, Callie, Bryce and Mitch ?" Rosie said. "Care to make any sense of that for me sweetheart ?"

Amy laughed and dried her tears and went through her trepidation with the offer Ella got. After talking to Jack and later Ella and Mitch she felt better with this idea. "I think I'm too used to family Rosie. Look, I shake hands with Don and Bill and then work next to somebody else."

"What about their place, Callie and Bryce's ?"

"I actually have a few ideas, especially with those cabins. I'd be interested in asking Haddie if she wouldn't mind another 50 Alpaca in the area, aside from that and overflow, I'd like to run clinics, we have those cabins and the B&B. Clinics are way better with a diversity of people, those that like B&B's along with those who go primitive. And it's all way better done off an active ranch with 50 rescues. I enjoy them Rosie, it's my way of teaching."

"I think by using all of us on both ranches we can do better than alone. My first impression of them both is good, it's much harder keeping a smaller ranch going than a larger one, they seem hard working and when we talked shop we understood each other."

"And they don't have a problem with, well, you two."

"I'd rather not think that it's coloring my thinking on this Ella" Amy said taking a mug off the tray she had just brought out. "Thanks."

"How's your ice cream Charlotte ?"

"It's good Gran but I still miss Katie."

"We all miss her Charlotte, we have to help each other get through the next few months though Katie will be here." Amy reached over and ran her hand down her head.

"Yeah, that's going to take a lot of ice cream." Charlotte giggled.

"Ha Ha, very funny, now you have tests this week are you ready ?"

"Yes Gran, you know I'm ready and Katie is ready for hers."

"Well, I do, and we are all very proud of you both, so I think Rosie's going to work on lesson plans and you'll be reading to your sister and brother and Amy and I are going to actually touch a horse."

They got Rosie and the kids settled and before long Amy and Ella were saddling Cotter and Amy was riding Jazz whom she had not ridden before.

"Charlotte usually rides her ?"

"Pretty much, she'll ride anyone but Jazzy's a favorite I guess. I'd never tell you Cotter was mine but everyone leaves him for me. Buster there is Ezra's and Topper is Thomas's. Rosie usually ends up on Lyric, two pretty girls."

"They are at that."

"You're biased."

"And you're not ? Come on Ella, show me something I've never seen before and take my breath away."

Ella thought for a few moments, come on then, 30 minutes."

"Georgie and I are so excited about this part, riding off to see things we've never seen, new memories Ella, I need new memories."

"We'll give them to you Amy, in those kids alone."

They rode along what turned out to be an advanced trail over several rises through the woods.

"The kids wouldn't come this way would they. They're good riders and I expect they'll be amazing in a year but shale ?"

"They wouldn't consider this a path, it's not made to be easy to get to, just the opposite actually. When they found it they were looking for a place to hide if there was ever a need. You have to know the way, we've never made a path."

Amy heard the water before they reached it, it wasn't a big waterfall, more like several very small ones in a concave bowl.

"My mom told me it's called Chapel Falls because of the shape and the benches along the sides there. There isn't enough water to swim in or anything but you can drink it and fish here sometimes. It's a pretty spot to get away for a few hours, soak your feet or spend the night. During sunrise and sunset there are rainbows on the walls and there are wild berry bushes all around."

"That's sounds wonderful Ella."

"And 100's of lilies open starting at the end of every June. Every new mother to the ranch comes here and plants them. It's a place for women. The men don't come here Amy, by custom, not even sure why. Weird huh ?"

"Remarkable actually, so you'll come with me ?"

"Rosie should come with you Amy, stay the night, I imagine it's quite the romantic spot, bathing in a pool of rainbows surrounded by lily's and wildflowers. You come back late summer early fall to plant the lily's, I'll come then."

"We should head back Ella, so I can hold my girlfriend for awhile. Thanks for this, it was just what I needed."

"I have a lifetime of places to show you Amy and hopefully some yet to discover."

They rode back in relative quiet, enjoying the closeness and camaraderie. Amy focused on Jazz and at one point put her reins down and rode her with leg pressure only.

"She's very responsive, I wonder if she knew that or she got it from Charlotte. I'll have to watch her ride and see how Chance progresses."

"Charlotte ?"

"Sure some riders are instinctive and use their legs and hips without realizing it, which trains the horse naturally. Watch a consistently winning barrel racer or a champion cutter, that's the control, you can learn it but it's never as fluid. Georgie's an instinctive rider like that, it's dangerous coupled with fearless. You haven't seen her trick ride."

"And you ?"

"I can't say, I've spent the past 21 years of my life riding Ella in every way and shape imaginable and on hundreds of horses. I assume I was in one form or another."

Charlotte came out to help as the babies were napping. "you two have a good ride ?"

"We did Charlotte, thank you, it was nice of you to ask." Amy said brushing out Jazz's tail. When they were done Amy checked their hooves and cleaned some out before stalling them.

"Let's give 'em some hay and feed them all later."

"You're the boss mom."

"I guess Charlotte but it's just hay, not everything is an executive decision. Ash and Mitch back yet ?"

"Looking at pictures, they really like one."

"They should be separated immediately" Amy said more to herself than any one in particular, still it got a snicker from Ella.

They got back to the house and Amy immediately went in search of Rosalie who she found reading a report at the desk in the guest room that doubled as hers and Ella's office. Amy walked behind and wrapped her arms around Rosie the chair back between them.

"Hey you, did you have a nice ride ?"

"We did, Chapel Falls."

"You gotta go at sunrise or sunset to really appreciate it."

"Ella suggested we go in July and experience them both."

"I like that idea Amy" Rosalie said reaching over to kiss her gently only to have Amy raise the stakes and draw her back into her arms.

"Oh, I see, this is that kind of visit. Rosalie whispered leaning back to kiss her again.

"No, I'm going to let you finish, I just needed a Rosie fix."

"I'm almost done, just making sure I didn't miss anything in the reports."

Amy bent over and kissed her one last time and headed out the door and back out to the kitchen.

"Dinner plan Ella ?"

"Chinese ? Pizza ?"

"Chinese !" Charlotte called out.

"Works for me" Amy answered, "whatever is fine."

The wind was picking up so Amy grabbed her ranch coat and walked out. She stood for a while looking at the ranch and then wandered over to the tree log in the distance.

She sat for a while, pulled a long stalk of still viable grass and started idly braiding it.

"Hey"

"You haven't been around lately."

"You've been busy Ames, lotta people around."

"I guess. I miss you Ty."

"You have Rosalie Amy, anybody could see that you love her."

"I do." She was crying now, they were gentle tears and she reached for a bandana. "I'm sorry Ty."

"No. No, don't cry, you have nothing to be sorry about Amy, nothing. Hey how's Shane ?"

"He was sorry but had some truck trouble, hopefully he'll come over the Christmas week. I'll bring Pal up then."

"Mind if I join or is this a private talk ?"

Amy smiled somewhat embarrassed and turned to straddle the log. Rosie put her fingertips on Amy's cheek as she sat to face her. "No need for that look between us Ames."

They sat caressing fingers and palms. They were leaning forward, their foreheads touching. They didn't really talk, or kiss or get lost in each other's eyes. It was more a slow fluid combination of the three.

Ashley, Lou and Ella sat on the porch. They weren't spying but there was no denying what they saw when they glanced that way.

"It's unnatural how she feels about leaving, sad is one thing, but."

"She hates change Ella"

"That's not it Lou and in case you haven't realized it by now she's pretty much embraced change. This is separation, the actual act of leaving, that's different for her. First your dad, then you, then your mom, then, how many times did Ty drive away from her 5 ? 6 ?, did any of those work out well ?"

"Not that I recall up front, no." Lou said. "So this is about me."

"No, this is about her not being able to be in two places at once. Caring for two families 400 Km apart is not easy. Look Lou, they know they have to separate, they've known all along. Amy won't leave Georgie in Hudson for her senior year in high school, not after the past year. She hates to be away from Katie but let's face it she has a whole family here. I think these two weeks will be the worst, another reason for me to be with her tomorrow."

"That which doesn't kill us…" Ella said standing and lifting Lyndy away from the steps.

Peter popped his head out for a second "Lou, the service texted, 20 minutes."

"I'll get her Lou, you sit." Ash said getting up and heading down the steps towards the sequestered couple.

"Hey, can anyone join in ?"

"Hey Ash, have I been a party pooper ?"

"Don't be silly, you're entitled to be overwhelmed or upset or simply emotional Amy, especially around us. The car is coming to take Lou and Peter to the airport, time for goodbyes."

They started walking back together and saw Peter bring the two suitcases they had stored inside out to the foot of the steps.

"Mitch ?" Amy asked.

"Back at the inn for a little while, figured this might be easier, he's been working so he's grabbing a shower and changing. You Ok to drive back alone tomorrow, or with Lyndy obviously. You're in that new truck."

"I'll be fine Ash, it's a truck, I won't touch anything."

"Still, I'll be done and I'm not thrilled with the idea, especially if there's weather. You have no opinion Rosie ?"

"You're doing very well with my opinion Ash, why interfere ?"

"Oh great."

"Oh great what ?" Ella asked as they approached the porch.

"Oh great, Rosie and I don't think she should drive back alone with Lyndy tomorrow and that I should be with her."

"Then that would make three votes. Ash, would you ask Mitch to turn left down that road the Inn is on and drive to the Chinese restaurant at the end and pick up our order please."

"Sure thing Ella, we'll leave the little tidbit of my leaving tomorrow out of it for now."

"Thanks Ash and I'm glad that's settled."

"Don't I get a vote ?"

"Of course you get a vote my love" Rosie sang walking by and kissing her in passing. "You lost 3 to 1, there'll be a consolation prize later in the evening."

"Ok" Amy pouted.

"Car's here folks." Peter called in as he and Lou got up from their seats on the porch where they were sitting with Charlotte and the babies. Everyone hugged and made promises to stay in touch and to see each other soon. The last group stood and waved them goodbye.

"Ok, so Ash, Ella tells me that there was this photo of a certain slightly older gentleman displaying shall we say copious amount of muscles ?"

"I told you she deleted it Rosie."

"She did not delete it altogether Ella, did you Ash ? Come on dish" Rosie said smiling.

"Fine, here" Ash said handing over her phone and watching Rosalie's reaction. As did Amy.

She took her time though her expression really didn't change much until she took the phone away from her gaze and smiled "Well, he's certainly unbelievably ruggedly attractive, you know for a man that is."

"For a woman too" Amy added with a grin.

"Good for you Ash, how's that going, you know ?"

"Just fine Rosie, we're taking it slow."

"Just feeling each other out or have there been more delicate, in depth conversations ?"

"There have been some delicate and extremely satisfying conversations for sure but nothing in depth. We slept on it which was very nice, just slept."

"Interesting." Rosie said putting the last place setting on the table while Ella pulled out beers, water and juice.

"Wine or beer Ash ?"

"Beer's fine Ella thanks."

They retreated to the living room waiting for Mitch and the food.

"So he's quite tall" Amy asked "uhmm, what's that been like ?"

"It hasn't been an issue yet, I've examined the matter thoroughly, with a proper plan I don't think it will pose a problem, though he may be the tallest man I've been with come to think of it."

"Well, be sure to let us know how that goes Ash."

"You'll be my first call Amy, I promise you."

"Nice to know that girlfriends talk about the same exact thing 50 years later" Ella added sniggering in passing. "Probably in the same exact spot actually."

"I love history in a house." Ash said laughing.

"And did you find any today Ash ?"

"What ? History in a house ? I did actually. Ella, the Warfield Property ?"

"Nice place, Ginny and Scott Warfield. Ancestors came in the early 20's, built that house from scratch. Did well until Scott took over. Sorry excuse for a rancher worse as a real estate guy. She was worse at both than him. I played there as a kid, friends with Scott's dad, nice property, can you afford that ?"

"That one's a stretch but it's a 100 acres, nicely set up. The house needs some work but there's a separate office building. That's the biggest of them but you've been in the house Ella, real old world charm."

"I have, that staircase is a work of art but I'd have an engineer in that house."

"Well we'll see, MaryAnn will feel them out for a realistic price. The other 3 we saw were nice, one very comfortable actually 'Trieste' I think ?"

"That's it, trapper family from years ago. Old man died and the kids are selling I guess. Butts up to some nice trails that one Ash. Not the nicest family though. What's that 40 – 60 Acres ?"

"About 60. This all won't happen for several months at least, I need to be here in winter to see what the land looks like and then run off, I have time, I could always rent a place."

"Good idea and Mitch is here I see. Let's scoop these two into their seats, Charlotte dinnertime."

"Coming Amy." Charlotte called back on the way. "Egg Roll please."

"As soon as we can Charlotte."

"Thanks Gran, we get ribs ?"

"Sit down Charlotte this isn't a take out restaurant."

"Sorry Amy."

They settled and ate, Haddie had asked to put off the call until after dinner and was fine having the group participate especially hearing that there may be room for more.

"Hey Mitch how tall are you ?" Charlotte asked to the grins of several at the table including Ash who blushed.

"Little over 6' 4" barefoot, taller in boots."

"Cool."

Amy looked down and excused herself for a second.

"Amy at dinner ?" Ella asked.

"Hey Georgie what's up ?" Amy answered sticking her tongue out at Ella.

"Ok, stop, slow down and give me a second."

"Ash can Georgie jump at Briar Ridge or is your mom going to act like a 3 year old ?"

"I'll arrange it, when ?"

"When do you want to jump Georgie ?" I'm sorry who should I call then ? How's Hillhurst going to be any different, you're better off with Val. I'll talk to her, she can show off. Wednesday after 4:00, we'll take care of it."

"I'll go with you or Ash will meet you. Because she loves you Georgie and we'll have Mitch bring you. See, all fixed. Bye Georgie."

"What's up ?" Rosie asked.

"The Westfield's are back in Hudson and Georgie's been jumping Phoenix there if the ground is frozen. She doesn't want to get into it and then there's the whole Dylan thing. You'll talk to your mom ? I'll call over to the _Alberta Jumper_ and ask for a short piece showing her jumping at Briar Ridge, _The Hudson Times_ too."

"Nice touch, she'll be fine Amy, she knows she screwed up."

"How So Ash ?"

"She know's that if she stayed out of it, Georgie would have won on Flame Mitch. She's her own worst enemy. I'll be there for her, I'm staying until next weekend."

"Thanks Ash, Mitch, I told her that if I'm not available you'll do it and stay with her ?"

"That's fine Amy, I love watching her jump, plus there are other considerations." He said leaning over to kiss Ash.

"Well that'll certainly take Val's mind off of Georgie and Phoenix." Rosie added laughing.

"Thinking of letting her know before hand or just necking in the stables ?" Amy asked.

"I'm telling her tomorrow when I get home, I don't tell her who to spend time with, Dan Hartfield , seriously, the guy's a pig !"

"Oh, do you two know someone named Charlie Tucker ?" Mitch asked.

Rosie started choking immediately and Amy turned to her and started patting her back and trying to get her to take a drink and calm down.

"Rosie, get a grip, are you Ok ?"

"I'm fine" she said gaining some control, breathing and sipping some water.

"You saw him ?" She asked when she was back in control.

"At the Chinese restaurant. I asked for the Whispering Pines order and he looked up. He asked how you two were doing and whether you were seeing anyone Rosie ?"

"And ?" Ella asked clearly amused by Rosie's reaction.

"And I told him yes."

"Mitch, tell the damn story, this isn't 20 questions."

"Warning Gran."

"Hush Charlotte, I'm in control."

"He asked if it was someone he might know and I said she's from Hudson so maybe not. Then he said 'she ?', you must be mistaken we're talking about long dark hair, green eyes, body that won't quit ?" I said that's her, she's living with my friend Amy. Anyway, after him hemming and hawing a bit more he mentioned that he'd stop by."

"Who is Charlie Tucker ?" Amy asked intrigued.

"Dad's friend, used to pat me on the head like I was a puppy. Phony smile."

"I never knew why Jason spent any time with that guy, and I never liked the way he looked at me and when he started hanging around here, ewww."

"I'll just ask again, who is Charlie Tucker ?"

"Rich, entitled, pretentious, handsome. Thinks he's god's gift to " Ella started.

"Tucker Equestrian Charlie Tucker ?" Ashley asked.

"Yes, you know him Ash ?"

Ash looked over at Charlotte and took a drink. Charlotte looked back and nodded "it's Ok Ash, I'm done, call me for dessert please."

"Thanks Charlotte."

"No problem, can I borrow your iPad ?" She had the biggest smile and her arm outstretched.

"You're something else you know that Charlotte, here, say hi to her from us."

"I will and thanks Ash." She called out scooting away into her room.

"Met him a few times at event dinners with Mom, even she didn't like him, but he propositioned me and then acted like I was missing out."

"He asked you out ?"

"No Amy, he told me I looked bored and that perhaps a quickie behind the kitchen or on a bathroom wall would be something I would consider."

"What ?" Mitch said standing as if he was going to drive back the the restaurant and beat him.

"Easy cowboy, we're just talking now." Amy said pulling him back into his chair.

Ella laughed, she liked Mitch, "anyway about 6 months after Jason passed he started running into Rosie or stopping by in passing. Rosie made it pretty clear she wasn't interested, as you've heard none of us likes him. He got the message, it was weird. We heard he had gone to some venture in Ottawa, guess he's back."

"Sounds like the type that will stop by just to check the rumor." Amy added.

"He'll ask around and hear about you two fast enough and who you are which will stick him harder than not having Rosie to pester. He'll see that piece in the paper on you and Georgie." Ella explained.

"Tucker Equestrian ? Jumpers ?"

"They're the deal up here Amy, our girls will compete with theirs." Ash said "when he hears about me in the mix, Heartland, Briar Ridge, Fairfield, you, Georgie and junior jumpers, especially if you start training, I wouldn't want to hear the reaction."

Amy laughed, "we didn't even make it 3 days."

"What's so funny ?"

"When we were in Larson Friday morning everyone was so nice, autographs, pictures, Georgie mentioned that she guessed we weren't in Hudson anymore. I told her that I guessed not since nobody up here was pissed off at us yet which is a good thing because we don't own the tack shop up here. She laughed and said, I'm sure with some time we can manage to alienate at least half the town and I praised her for her Fleming spirit."

"We made it 3 days and are already knee deep in Tucker and his drooling tongue. There's a whip that goes with that coat and her hat which I may just dig up."

"A whip ?"

"Rosalie, let me tell you about Amy and her whip" Ash started, "her mom started teaching her when she was 5. By the time she was 8 she could shear two tossed soda cans in half before they hit the ground. Jack took it away, he thought with her temper she'd skin someone alive."

"A whip ? Can we learn ?" Charlotte said from her spot at the door.

"Charlotte Boucher have you been eavesdropping ?" Mitch asked.

Charlotte giggled, "I ain't been dropping no eaves Mr. Cutty sir." Reciting the line from the book eliciting smiles from the adults.

"We need to process first Charlotte, apparently you've been living a pretty staid life here at the ranch and Mommy has to breathe and catch up."

"One step at a time mom and my first step is, well you see, my riding buddy isn't around so what am I supposed to do for the next two weeks ?"

"Already taken care of by the non processing mom. If your mom or Gran can't do it, Thomas and Ezra will switch off riding with you for up to one hour a day, once you are cleared by Gran or your mom."

"Well, get your riding done, winter's coming."

"We ride in winter Rosie. We'll have horses that need to know how to do it and we get to teach them sweetheart."

"I know, I do, we did it with Jason but they're 8, look at her."

"Oh no, you have a baby, right there" Charlotte pointed at her brother.

"Cha" Jared exclaimed putting out his hand after seeing Charlotte point.

Charlotte smiled "I know, I love you to Jaja."

"Jared" she said pointing at her brother "Baby", "Charlotte" she said pointing at herself "ranch kid."

"I'll teach them how to get by Rosie, how to stay warm, keep their horse and themselves safe, to read sign, a trail in snow, to start a fire."

"You can do all that ?" Rosalie asked.

"I can teach you to do it too you know. I've been riding around the woods since I'm 5 Rosie, I've picked up a few things along the way."

"There's one problem with that theory Amy and one you are about to learn. Rosalie doesn't like the cold."

"I'm fine in the cold Ella."

"Oh no" Charlotte said dropping her head into her hands.

"Stop Charlotte, Ok, not so much, I loved Jason and I love you Amy and the rest of you so I'll deal with it."

"I will buy you the warmest undies in the world Rosie, they're remarkable actually, you don't have to suffer in the 21st century and I will keep Charlotte and Katie safe on the trails."

"Let's get cleared away for coffee, Alpaca talk in 20 minutes." Ella said smiling at the look on Rosie's face. "Poor child" she thought "the first time she see's one of them fall off a jumper she'll need a sedative."

"Conversations around here are going to normalize eventually, aren't they ?"

"We hope so Mitch, it'll be fine by the time Lyndy and Jared are 8." Amy said leaning over to snuggle Rosie and get a smile "Rosie" she whispered "you know the biggest difference between our kids and city kids ?"

"What ?" Rosie whispered back.

"Our kids would rather be out there on a horse than sitting here in the house and they have a huge world to explore and learn from everyday."

"That's good" Rosie whispered starting to smile.

"That's awesome" Charlotte said reaching in to tickle her.

"Ok, Alpacas" Rosie said "they're adorable by the way."

They set the laptop up on the dining room table and gathered around.

"Hey Haddie !"

"Hey Amy, boy it's good to see you, you doing Ok kid ?"

"I'm fine Haddie and you ?"

"Busy as hell" she said laughing.

Haddie Mills was of her mom's and Lisa's generation, really the first of the real women go getters like Val and her mom. Amy had great respect for her and actually went to see her when Ty died to get her perspective on things. She was a good friend of Amy's mom and they had loosely kept in touch through the years since Marion's passing. She was 56, and had streaked brown hair with graying temples, bright warm brown eyes and a welcoming ranch smile. Haddie was real ranch folk from real ranch stock.

Amy introduced Haddie around. Haddie immediately went back to Rosalie. "You don't plan on any grand adventures do you young lady ?"

"Not without her ma'am."

"Good answer. My ranch hands call me ma'am, you can call me Haddie Rosie, good to meet you, you take care of that one, she's special."

"I promise Haddie."

"Stop you two, this has gone beyond uncomfortable."

"Let's talk Alpacas then." Haddie began and started her spiel.

They listened, asked questions and joked around. Haddie was very personable and homey as was Amy's new family and it was fun. Charlotte begged off not far into more technical aspects of keeping Alpacas. After seeing the first one press it's nose to the camera, she had three questions; how many, how soon and can she ride them. She didn't really mind the answer to her last question, they were adorable and 50 may not be enough to cuddle.

"I'm with her, they are absolutely adorable so what's the downside ?" Rosie asked.

"You won't make a fortune at this level and you do have to care for them albeit they don't take much. The first say three years will pay for the structure probably with a little mad money. I'm hoping for a good result with the northern stock and the climate. Depending on what we get they may be very profitable one day especially if we expand the herd up there, $20 to $30,000 depending on the size of the heard and the card quality."

"Thanks for doing this Haddie, I'll come over to your place and spend some time getting to know these guys. They really just lay down in the trucks ?"

"Just like dogs, they really are the easiest creatures to care for and they won't let cows wander off. They're like mother hens and the cows crowd around the shelter at night in winter."

"The videos are hilarious actually" Ella said.

"And they get along great with dogs, everything actually except predators."

"Have a good night Haddie."

"You too Amy and it was real nice meeting you all. Ashley, you can give my regards to your mom though we never got along."

"I'll make sure to mention it then Haddie."

"You do that dear."

They got the kids to sleep, skyped reading with Katie and Charlotte, got the twins down. While Rosie, Ella and Ashley sat talking and reading all about Alpacas, Amy and Mitch set out for night check."

"You're a lot different up here then you are at Heartland Amy, it's interesting to watch."

Different how Mitch ?"

"You make decisions up here, your language is different."

"Is it ? I wonder if it's just what I say is taken a bit more seriously up here."

"That may be true in part and you're good at taking the reins and including those you've taken them from, it sounds like just what they wanted. I'm talking about your demeanor, body language, you're more sure of yourself, like when you approach a horse."

"Interesting analogy. I'm protective of Rosalie, that's weird, I find myself doing it and wondering where that came from. As to the rest, maybe the difference is that this is all mine now, I don't know."

"As you can imagine I've talked to Ashley a lot over the past few days and there's a significant amount of you in there. Best friend and attorney makes for a hard combination in bed talk."

"I'll talk to her Mitch but is there something you wanted from the horses mouth ?"

"Well it's just from what you pick up here and there and the part I got from Ash, well, were you and Ty splitting up ?"

Amy sighed, she laid her broom against the wall and sat down on a hay bale.

"I want to tell myself no, that we would have worked all of this out somehow but I don't know and I don't want to dwell on it anymore. Lisa said that one of the reasons I've been able to, well, focus on Rosie in such a short period of time is that in all honesty, we had broken up before the accident, we just didn't know it yet. I'm not sure I believe that. I've been thinking about fate and karma lately. I once thought that maybe my mom died to bring me together with Ty. I guess the same could be said for this. It's exhausting rolling it all around in my head. Do you like her Mitch ?"

"Rosie ?, she's great Amy and between you and me not bad on the eyes."

"Or the hands." Amy said grinning "So you and Ash, I mean since we're talking."

"Honestly" Mitch said leaning against his broom, the perfect figure of a cowboy in a barn "It's like no other relationship I've even been in. It's easy and honest, something I haven't had in a while. Your sister well..."

"My sister never had an honest relationship in her life Mitch."

"I'm coming to learn that, I didn't know a lot about her early years with Peter and Katie for that matter. Anyway, with Ash it's weird and I know it's cliché but it feels right, there's no ambivalence. I don't actually think I've ever had that before."

"Nice to hear, the one thing in all of this I'm sure of is Rosalie, I guess we'll do that together, be apart from them."

They split up soon after getting back to the ranch house. Mitch and Ashley leaving arm and arm to the Inn. They straightened up what little there was and hugged goodnight. Tomorrow would be hard for Amy, goodbye to Charlotte first thing.

Amy and Rosalie stayed up late just holding each other. Their soft caresses and kisses being filed away as a reminder for when they were apart. Their whispered promises of being together soon, in their hearts and dreams. Their love making was slow and measured. They finally fell asleep with Rosalie half draped over Amy, Rosie's head laying on her chest, Amy's arms around her.

Ashley and Mitch got back to the inn and were greeted by the owners in the living room. Ash asked after some tea and Willa, one of the owner's said she'd put up a pot. Ash thanked her and said she's be down.

Mitch changed into loose lounge pants and a thermal shirt. He stood next to the bed and watched Ash as she got changed into a yoga set she had grabbed from Rosalie.

"Like what you see cowboy ?"

"Sure do. Wouldn't mind seeing it over here."

He was leaning against one of the posters of the four poster bed in the room and Ash thought he looked fine right there. She wandered over and laid her head against his chest as he drew her close with his free arm.

"Hey" he said causing her to glance up just enough for him to catch her chin with his finger and draw her lips up to meet his.

"I have to get the tea, open the door for me ?"

"I'll be listening."

Mitch settled himself in one of the chairs in the small seating space near the stove and sat down with his book _Lonesome Dove by Louis L'amour._ He had found it in his first room and started reading it the first night. He's read it long ago and was looking forward to finishing it again.

He heard Ash coming up the stairs and walked over to get the door and watched as she walked over to put the small tray down.

Before she could pour he reached over and took her by the hips pulling her back against him and wrapping her in his arms. He craned his head down and nuzzled her neck.

"So you're leaving tomorrow and I'll be all alone tomorrow night." He whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, about that" she sighed when he began kissing her neck again.

"It's ok Ash, I was worried about them myself."

They disengaged with a few small kisses and Mitch sat on the fluffy leather backed chair as Ash poured two cups of tea and turned to hand him one with a smile as he took the cup and held her hand for a second.

Ash took the rocker and sat back. She covered her legs and reached for a folder. She grabbed a small case and took out a small set of round reading glasses, looking over at Mitch watching her, she smiled demurely and slipped them on.

"Call me old huh ?"

"I've been told I look cute in these."

"By who ?"

"People."

"People" Mitch repeated laughing then going back to his book.

They sat reading in comfortable companionship. At one point Mitch reached over and laid his hand on the small table between them. A few seconds later Ash moved her hand over as well so they sat, caressing each other's hands and reading. They were like that for quite some time until Mitch yawned. He closed his book and stood and stretched before leaning over to kiss her. "Don't be too long." He whispered and climbed into bed switching off the small lamp on his side table and climbing under the blanket.

Ash smiled and watched him settle before returning to her brief but she couldn't concentrate. There had to be something wrong with this scenario or was it really this easy ? Connect with the right person at the right time and click, just like that ?

"You Ok Ash ?"

"What ? Ok yeah, just spacing." She said laying down her work, stacking it neatly and laying her glasses on the top. She turned off the lamp by the seating area and folded the blanket onto the chair before crawling in to bed and sliding into Mitch's arms.

"What were you thinking about ?"

"I was thinking about you Mitch and whether all this is really as easy as it seems. I don't know that I've ever been this comfortable with my feelings."

"I told Amy before that it's the first time I've ever been in a relationship with absolutely no ambivalence on my part."

"And taking it slow ?" Ash asked kissing his jaw.

"Well, slow is a relative term." He said shifting a bit to touch his lips to hers.

They kissed and caressed playfully for a time and settled back for a breather. Ash, her back against his chest her hand idly caressing his chest.

"So I've met your mom a few times with Amy and Georgie, you know training Flame and the water jump."

"Did she acknowledge you at all ?"

"You mean other than as an inanimate object, no I don't think so."

"Honestly Mitch, don't worry about it, she's got nothing to complain about. You're college educated, you've served, you've proven you can work in the corporate world and simply choose the ranch life."

"She'll think I'm your sex toy."

"What a thing to say, of course she won't."

"Too old for you."

"She chased a man 20 years her senior and her friend's dad for years Mitch and Dan has to be 10 years older than her or close."

"So dinner Tuesday night ?"

"You mean like a date ?"

"Kinda looking forward to the dating Ash."

"Dinner at Briar Ridge cowboy, meet my mom."

"Ash."

"Look Mitch, we are doing this out in the open, besides, I have a full apartment at Briar Ridge, separate entrance and everything, heat, A/C, cable, big screen TV,."

"I get the picture Ash."

"Good, so when you get the loft I will stay there as often as you'd like and if you find a short term lease in an apartment that you like, I'm all yours, but please don't make me wake up freezing cold in a trailer ever again."

"I promise Ash, I won't ever do that."

"Thank you Mitch, that's sweet" she said yawning.

It took about a minute of silence to realize that she'd fallen asleep.

Mitch looked down at her, she was wrapped around his body as comfortable as can be. Smiling he thought to himself, "Ashley Stanton, this is going to be one hell of a ride." As if on cue she cuddled closer to him as if that was possible and settled, peaceful as could be. He fell asleep that way quite sure he could get used to this.


	20. AfterTyme - Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Amy's phone alarm warbled at 4:30 as it had been set and she immediately turned it off and got up. By 5:15 she had two saddlebags set on the table and two horses saddled outside by the porch. Dressed in her mom's drover oilskin and her hat she went in search of her quarry.

"Charlotte, time to get up."

"It's still dark out, what are you talking about Amy ?"

"Shhhh, keep it down, it has to be dark out silly, how else can we have breakfast at sunrise on the ridge. Let's go, horses are all saddled, get a move on."

Charlotte sat up, stared at her for a second and threw her arms around her, "wow, wow, this is so cool, five minutes, I promise."

"Make sure to use the bathroom Charlotte, and dress warm, it's chilly up there." Amy whispered.

"Amy, what's going on ?"

"Sorry Ella, nothing going on, there's a note in the kitchen and on my bed for Rosie. I'm taking Charlotte for a sunrise ride and breakfast up at the ridge."

Ella's eyes shone as her smile deepened."That's special, I'll listen for the twins."

"Go back to sleep Ella."

"I'll grab a shower, the alarm will go off soon anyway."

"Ok, I've got Coaster and Jazz."

"Come on Mom, oh morning Gran, Amy's…"

"I know Charlotte, thank you, have fun with your mom."

They rode off from the porch and headed over to the quickest trail up to the East ridge. Charlotte had a big grin on her face as they made their way in the dark slowly. The trail was easily seen and the horses were well familiar with it. It was a chilly morning, their and the horse's breaths blowing out what seemed like bellows of smoke.

"This is so cool" Charlotte whispered, "it's so quiet."

"Are you Ok Charlotte, cold ?"

"I'm a little cold but I'll be fine with some cocoa and then the sun will come up. I'm good mom, really."

"Ok Charlotte. The woods will wake up soon, with the first rays of the sun. If you sit quietly in a meadow and listen and watch, you can be a part of it."

They got to the ridge and tethered the horses. Amy had brought a couple of blankets the largest of which they spread. She had two thermoses and thermal cups. One with coffee for her and one with hot cocoa. After pouring she took out a thermal container with steaming breakfast burritos she had made and some cut up apples which they shared with the horses. Amy also pulled Charlotte's cowboy hat that was dangling from her saddle so she could wear it on the ridge.

After they had eaten they moved over next to a log and Charlotte lay back against Amy under a blanket as they watched the sunrise. They sat, Charlotte snuggled in Amy's arms, quietly being together. Charlotte pointed at what she started to hear and then see as the sun started to rise and the woods came to life. They stayed as quiet as they could as birds took off and rabbits came out of their warrens, deer lay down to sleep and the woods came alive in sound. They also watched the colors form against the mountains and the trees and the shadows twist and then disappear as the show ended.

Amy watched the wonder in Charlotte's eyes which darted back and forth as it all happened around her absorbing each sound, movement and color. Her eye's were bright and her cheeks were flushed by cold and excitement. She could feel her daughter sapping her warmth, snuggling closer and pulling Amy closer around her.

"What do you think Charlotte ?" Amy asked softly, the 8 year old snuggled securely in her arms.

"It was beautiful, all the colors and the animals. We have to bring Katie one day."

"I promise sweetheart. You have school though so let's get back."

"5 more minutes, please."

"5 more" Amy agreed and Charlotte leaned back shrugging herself home into her arms.

One the way back Amy let Charlotte lead over a different path she said she knew. "These are the wild blueberry patches. All through up here but you can't eat them all because of the jam and pies." A little further towards the ranch house Charlotte stopped ahead of Amy for a second and turned around in her saddle.

"We know the difference between what you're doing and Lou and Peter Amy. Katie and I understand that it's not the same."

"What's not the same Charlotte, I was logging a note and missed a part."

"What note ?"

"Wild blueberries, bears and 8 year olds on their own."

"Great."

"It's not a no Charlotte, it's something else you need to be taught."

"Oh, cool."

"You were saying Charlotte ?"

"Yeah, Katie and I, we understand that you're leaving over the winter is not the same as Peter and Lou. You shouldn't feel bad for having to do it."

"I can't help feel bad and I can't help having to do it."

"I think that's our point mom, they can choose not to work at home, you can't choose between Heartland and home. Besides, we wouldn't want Georgie not to have a mom with her. It wouldn't be right."

"I'll miss you all so much."

"Probably not as much as we'll all miss you."

"That's sweet of you to say Charlotte, thank you."

They rode on for a while until they could walk side by side. Amy watched Charlotte ride Jazz admiring her natural seat, balance and control.

"Why are you staring at my butt ?"

"I'm not Charlotte, I'm watching you ride, you are a very good rider."

"Thanks, will we really be able to ride whenever we want ?"

"Well, whenever we want is a pretty broad swatch, but I do believe kids should be free to ride and explore when there is nothing else being pushed aside."

"Right, that's what I meant."

They rode up to the barn and unsaddled the horses, brushed them down, mashed them and left them to their stalls.

Walking back to the ranch house Rosalie stepped off the porch and walked towards them. Charlotte hugged her good morning and told her how awesome sunrise was, she was beaming and Rosalie loved that Amy did this for her. "Go get ready for school sweetheart" Amy said patting her head as she took off and Amy and Rosalie turned putting their arms through each others and walking side by side towards the house.

"It's wonderful that you did that for her Amy, it's a memory she'll have for a long time."

"But ?"

"I had a little memory of my own I wanted to leave you with."

"You did ? And you think there's no way we could make that up now ?"

"Well, there are Ella and the babies." Rosie mentioned as they split to walk through the doors.

"You all set to go Ella ?"

"I'll leave at 8:45. The seats are both in the blue truck, I guess that's Georgie's now, should I just take that ?

"Yup, and you'll be Ok with them at the center ?"

"Tons of help all looking forward to it with their own if they can swing it."

"Grandchildren day at the center Rosie, 9 to 11, I thought it would be fine, we can get some stuff done around here while they're away."

"You had this all planned didn't you ?" Rosie whispered.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Rosie. In the meantime though I'm going to get mine and Lyndy's packing done." Amy headed towards the bedroom and Rosie grabbed her hand gently and pulled her back.

She kissed Amy softly "thank you."

"Let's take a bath Rosie" Amy whispered kissing her again.

"With you in my arms ?"

"If that's what you want Rosie, that's what you shall have."

Amy separated clothes, those that she would need with her a several sets she could leave behind until the big move in the spring. When Jared woke Amy went to deal with him and Rosie took over duties with Lyndy a few minutes later. While they were eating Charlotte was ready and Amy walked her up to the bus stop.

"I'll sure miss you mom but remember this isn't your fault."

"I know sweetheart and I'll sure miss you too."

The driver gave them a few seconds realizing that this was more that a typical morning as she watched them hug and then both wiping away tears through their goodbye.

"I'll see you Christmas Eve Charlotte, I can't wait." Amy called out as she climbed the steps .

"Love you mom !"

The driver smiled and Amy waved as the bus took off. She smiled as Charlotte leaned over a friend and waved and was gone.

Mitch woke up to the most amazing sensation. He opened his eyes as a set of lips rose to meet his. It took a second to realize where exactly Ash's hand was and what it was doing. Her tender kisses turned a bit more urgent for Mitch and Ash complied as his hand rode along up her body. "Mmmmmm." She moaned and turned her fondle of him to a squeeze.

"Hey." He chuckled

"Too much ?" She whispered.

Mitch pulled her up closer and Ash discovered that he too had hands as he shifted her around and took over their play. Their kissing intensified and Ash shifted again, this time facing him, her knees on either side of him and raised enough for both of their hands and lips to wander.

They locked eyes, kissed, ran their hands over each other. As her pleasure grew Ash whispered his name over and over, the wash over him was surprising and when she began nibbling on his chest, moaning and her body reacted to his insistent touch, he groaned and gave in to his pleasure as well. They fell into each other's arms, panting, bucking and riding a roller coaster of emotion, and then, all reserves spent for the moment, the collapsed, Ash splayed over his body.

"Are you checking out and staying at Whispering Pines tonight or staying here ?" Was the first thing Ash said in a sultry half breath and broken whisper.

"Straight to business ?" He sighed back glancing down.

"I find it helps me center myself, weird now that you mention it." She was still breathing a little rough with an occasional shudder.

"Can we at least take a second to agree that what just happened was mind blowing."

"We can at least agree that what you just said is an understatement. I actually don't think I ever came that hard or long in my life."

"I don't know what else to say, you looked amazing Ash, your eyes, lips, smile, there is no description for that moment that would ever do it justice."

When she finally got the energy back to move she realized very quickly that they had a mess to deal with. "Uhmmmm, moment over Cowboy because this is going from romantic to sticky mess really quick. Shower lover ?"

"Yes ma'am and if we can manage to not make more of a mess getting there, that would be even less embarrassing I think."

"Go ahead and get in Rosie, I'll be in in a second." Amy said going over to her nightstand for a moment.

"I'm all alone !"

"I'm coming, here I am, just let me slide down, ahhhhhh, there we go. Hey Rosie" Amy smiled, leaning back and kissing her.

"Lay back here and let me hold you."

Amy leaned back all the way against her and Rosalie wrapped her in her arms.

"This is a nice place to be Rosie." Amy said in a sigh as she turned her head and leaned up to kiss and nibble on her neck.

"How did you arrange all this ?"

"Yesterday Ella asked me how upset I would be if she stole Jared away so she could show them both off together. So 9 – 11 was set. The meeting is at 11 so I told Ash to keep Mitch occupied until then. I wanted to do something special for Charlotte and short of keeping her out of school, I checked the weather and sunrise and here we are."

"So Ella, Ashley and Mitch all know that we're doing this right now."

"Actually Ella thinks we're riding. Ash and Mitch are probably doing pretty close to this."

"Ella does not think we're riding."

"Ok well then that's her filthy mind and not my fault, I implied riding." Sitting for a second after saying that Amy was struck by a thought. "Rosie, it doesn't bother you that Ella might think." She was leaning back and nuzzling Rosie's earlobe.

Rosie shifted a bit allowing Amy easier access. "No, not that way sweetie, I would have been the same with Jason, and was. He chided me about it, we had fun, and got caught. You know you have the softest lips."

Rosie shifted back a bit and turned the tables, running her fingertips gently over Amy's body and leaning over to kiss along her shoulder "Ah, uhm, god Rosie" she sighed. " Uh, caught is a weird term when you talk to someone who spent their newlywed year in a loft above a family barn with no door." Rosie shifted her attention and started biting gently.

"Who came up with that plan anyway ?" She murmured against Amy's shoulder

"I don't know what we were thinking" she moaned, "fuck Rosie, you're driving me crazy."

"Amy Fleming the mouth on you." Rosie murmured running one of her hands over Amy's stomach and her finger across the downy path past her navel.

Amy shifted a bit and Rosie smiled and did the same. Their lips met hungrily, tongues flashed against each other, they were slow, methodical, their hands roaming and bodies shifting. Amy shifted again and her hand moved slowly up Rosie's thigh and didn't shift their trajectory. Rosie's eyes closed when Amy's tongue made it's way across her neck followed by small kissed to her lips. She lost control soon after Amy's tongue wrapped around hers. Rosie was lost in Amy's touch and taste, time was nonexistent. Their kisses slowed and she lay in Amy's arms, calming, her shuddering slowing and catching her breath. They lay in the tub for a few minutes allowing them both, but especially Rosie to recover. "We should move to the bed Ames, I'm getting waterlogged. God, what you do to me, I don't know if I can stand."

"Let's get you up and dried off." Amy stood and helped Rosie to her feet. Much as they tried they could not keep their hands off each other. Amy wrapped Rosie in a large bath towel and patted her dry softly making sure to pepper the skin she could reach with her lips. Rosie's body reacted to each kiss, her nerves still firing from their lovemaking.

She turned and began drying Amy, mimicking her lover, she also kissed Amy as she pampered her. Nuzzling at the base of her neck and moving up to nip at Amy's ear as her hand roamed under her towel and between her legs in a quick caress she whispered "Lay a towel on the bed, I'll be there in a second."

Amy giggled like a school girl and grabbed a towel. She turned to leave and Rosie grabbed her back for a second to almost violently join Amy's lips to hers and suck her tongue into her mouth. They broke a second later and Amy was breathless, her eyes ablaze with lust, "maybe two towels." She gasped as she grabbed a second and ran to the bed.

She laid the towels flat and lay down over them. Her head was back and she had closed her eyes. She opened them a second later to see Rosie looking down on her. "You are beautiful Amy, the most beautiful lover in all the world."

"Oh Rosie, stop." She whispered looking up again her eye's catching those pools of green and being drawn into their spell. "You're beautiful too Rosie, I can't take my eyes off you."

Rosie smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed and put her hand gently out to Amy's cheek. Her long free hair brushing across Amy's body. She ran her finger gently down and caressed her neck, softly, a feather's touch, She moved her finger slowly, sometimes the finger tip, soft and sensuous, other moments the smooth cool top of nail. She drove Amy crazy slowly moving her hand, over her, caressing her sometimes with her tongue then with her finger; down her stomach and over her abs and then down her legs. Amy was licking her lips, her eyes slits as they followed Rosie's gaze, never letting up on hers. Their contact was palpable their connection locked and fixed. The first kiss was so soft Amy wasn't even sure she felt it at the tip of her foot. Soon Rosie rode her body with her lips and self. She moved around Amy's body with soft kisses and caresses. She rubbed her body over Amy's as well, exacting small tendrils of pleasure as she played with her lover. Eventually she touched her lips to Amy's whose reaction was intense, she drew Rosie in and down, her lips working to draw her closer, their tongues a sensuous flurry of contact until Rosie broke away again and began her attack on Amy's body anew, soft kisses and nibbles up and down her torso sending Amy into another frenzied run of squirming until Rosie's lips made her way to her thighs. She began kissing and licking up and down Amy's inner thighs.

Amy was lost, licking her lips, moaning as she spread her legs and then straining at her abs she reached forward to to run her hands through Rosie's hair and shuddered.

"Rosie please" Amy whispered lost in her head, her body moving on it's own then her entire physical being in limbo and in Rosie's control.

Rosie smiled and began her ministrations in earnest, reading Amy's reactions she brought her to the threshold and pulled her back, once, twice until Amy was whimpering and then she granted her lover release. It arrived in waves of pleasure, Amy's body rising to meet her touch, gyrating round, bucking and being followed by Rosie, never losing contact or giving up control. Amy lost herself to her body and the throws of Rosie's love. She had no idea how long her pleasure lasted or when and if she actually nodded off in exhaustion. She woke under a light blanket. Rosie was moving the hair from her face and she reached up and kissed her palm.

"You had me worried there Ames." She was smiling down at her, pleased at the joy she was able to bring her lover, this beautiful golden haired woman who held her heart and soul.

"Did I ?"

"Out like a light." Rosie said her eyes bright and loving.

"How long was I ?"

"Just about 20 minutes and now we have to get dressed, so come on."

"You seem awful proud of yourself Rosie."

"Felling pretty smug there Ames, have to admit it."

"You should be, that was, I can't actually describe it."

Amy reached up her arms and Rosie joined her on the bed. They held each other in the moment, not thinking that in just a few hours they would be apart for weeks.

Acknowledging the time, they broke apart and dressed. They both wore their standard ranch outfit of jeans a long sleeves tee shirt and a flannel. They both grabbed heavy boot socks and headed out in to the house.

Rosalie set up a fresh pot of coffee. Amy kissed her, grabbed her coat and stepped out to sit on the porch. Soon they were sitting together, holding hands and sipping coffee.

"Tell me about this morning."

Amy smiled and Rosalie leaned her head down on Amy's shoulder as she told the story of Charlotte's reaction and excitement. She described her waking up and her look when the words Amy was saying made sense and her eyes lit up, the dark ride up before dawn, the almost pitch blackness of the woods between the setting of the stars and moon and the first tendrils of light. She described how Charlotte strained to see and hear everything around her and how well she rode.

Rosalie's eyes glowed with the love she had for Amy listening to her describe the magic of sitting with Charlotte wrapped up in her arms and a blanket, the quiet until the first chirp and the steady increase of life in movement and sound as the sun rose and the sky and mountains filled with color and a departing shadow of night over the foothills.

"You're going to have such a profound effect on her life Amy, I see it already, her exuberance and joy in just being here in this place and the way she looks at you."

"I see you in her Rosie, she shines with your light my love. I love our kids so much, I can't wait until we're finally all together."

"We're finally all together now Amy." Rosie squeezed her hand and leaned over to kiss her.

Mitch and Ashley pulled up then and Rosie went in for the coffee and mugs.

Mitch was in his standard cowboy wear and Ash in a smart dark blue business suit, stockings, a cashmere overcoat and flats which Amy figured she would change at court.

"What do you say to saddling up 4 horses and riding out to the pastures while we talk to these guys Mitch ? We had Coaster and Jazz out this morning so the other four I guess, we seriously need 6 more horses up here."

"Here comes Ella and the babies."

"Why don't you help with that and I'll start with the horses Amy ?"

"Thanks Mitch."

Amy and Rosalie walked out to get the kids from the truck as Ella got out and grabbed the bags.

"We had such a good time and they were so well behaved. How was your morning ? Amy you look pretty well rested for a 4:30 rise."

"I managed a power nap Ella."

"Good for you, I guess I should figure out something for lunch and get these boots off."

Ashley grabbed Mitch's truck and headed into town for her appointment with the court recorder and Amy and Rosalie walked over to the barn to give Mitch a hand.

Mitch had one out, brushed and saddled that he was leading out and Rosie and Amy started on two others. Rosalie would not be going for the ride, just there for the hello's. She knew it was a formality, Amy wanted family if she could do that and Rosalie didn't really blame her. Unless these guys really impressed her this wasn't going to happen. When Amy and Rosie led their horses out towards the round pen it was pretty much game over. As they cleared the barn a 4 wheeler kicked off and was being backed off a truck, a second waiting it's turn.

"What the hell is that doing here. ?" Amy asked no one in particular as she tied Buster and Rosie tied Lyric to the pen near the trough.

"Gonna ride my pretty girl Ames ?"

"I planned on it but the cast may change. They don't actually think I'll let them use those things do they ?" She waited for Mitch and the three walked over. Amy could see Ella on the porch with the twins watching, a knowing expression on her face.

"You two must be Don and Bill. I'm Amy Fleming, good to meet you. This is my friend Mitch Cutty and of course you know Rosalie." After nods and handshakes Amy turned to them and pointed to the off roaders. "Mind telling me what these are for ?"

Don Little and Bill Wilson were locals that went back a few generations and had both inherited family businesses. Being somewhat competent businessman their two essential businesses, the Pharmacy and the Lumber Yard provided them with a decent income. They were in their late 30's, with young wives and kids, and enough disposable income to buy themselves 4 wheelers and to dally in cows as hobby ranchers.

"We figured we could head out and see the pastures." Don, the pharmacist said.

"Well so did we that's what the horses are for." Amy said "you can't ride those on my land, they kill the grass and bother the animals."

"Not very efficient doing everything on horseback Amy." Bill said.

"Maybe not but it's the only way I know, 150 years in the making."

"You want to see the pastures you really have to go by horse unless you're delivering essentials and even then these things are useless." Mitch added. "Do you guys ride ?"

"Uhmmm well yes, we both ride it's just that we have a tee off and the horses are so time consuming, could we just conduct our business now, maybe on the porch."

"Guys, you seem like nice folk, I'll tell you what, and I'm sorry, but we'd all be wasting our time. You guys want a hobby and I get that, but these cows have been my family's livelihood for those 150 years I was telling you about. Come visit, have coffee and some cake and I'll keep an ear out for something you can sink your teeth into with those things. Isn't there a four wheeler rodeo somewhere ?" Amy said taking their arms and leading them over to the porch. "Here guys, sit and visit with the principal for a bit and I'll get some coffee, hungry, how about a sandwich ?"

"No thanks Amy. Uh, Mrs Boucher, good to see you doing well." Bill said nodding and sitting down.

"You two can call me Ella at this point. She blew you off huh ?"

"It's fine" Don said "the wives weren't too happy with the whole idea."

"Yeah, they want something they can participate in somehow and this isn't it." Bill added.

"Find a fishing cabin boys and learn to fly fish, the wives will love it." Amy said laying down the coffee pot.

"You don't know my wife." Bill said laughing.

"Do I have to ? We have a fishing camp in the foothills. My husband and I would go and while he fished or attempted to fish I'd relax often writing or reading. Eventually he would get frustrated and we'd have sex until it was time to either, eat, go home or fish again. Think that would appeal to your wife ?"

"You know, it just might" Bill agreed laughing and joined by Don, "we're both sorry to have heard about your husband Amy." Don added.

"Thanks guys, so we're good, ever want to take the kids out on horseback once we're up in the spring just give us a call."

"We're fine Amy, thanks for letting us down easy." Don said laughing and putting out his hand.

"It was good meeting you Amy" Bill said also shaking hands.

They loaded their four wheeler and drove down the road waving, two happy campers in search of adventure.

"How you possibly sent those two away smiling and happy is beyond me, I thought for sure there'd be threats, cell phones and lawyers." Mitch said shaking his head and chuckling.

"They just want to ride those things like teenagers, they could care less about all this, they're better off with fishing and frustration sex. So Mitch, let's raise some cows together." Amy said walking over and putting out her hand.

Mitch smiled and they shook hands all around. Amy and Rosalie went in with the kids to get them washed for lunch and for them to have time with their moms before they had to leave.

"Ella, I need a place to say around here."

"You're welcome to stay with us Mitch."

"I know, and until something comes up, when I'm alone that's fine and I appreciate it, I guess I should talk this all out with Ash. Whatever happened to a lot of sex and then figure it all out ?"

"Seems you two each found one neither wants to let go up front. That's going to take some planning."

"Let's see what's available short term and then plan from there."

"Good choice Mitch, you two will figure it out, you know what they say, love conquers all."

"Love huh ?"

"Haven't said the words in your head yet son, because your eyes and smile say it loud and clear."

"Think she knows ?"

"She's right there with you Mitch and when her mom sees her face, she'll know it too."

Mitch sat down on the porch bench. "I've said the words in my head Ella."

"And ?"

"And what ?"

"Say them to her face Mitch."

"We never said a dozen words to each other before a few days ago Ella."

"And ?"

"And what Ella ?"

"Tell me you actually believe that falling in love is a process Mitch. Yes, there are certainly stories of people falling in love over time but typically it doesn't work that way and you know it. I'm 72 years old and know what I know and what I've seen son, don't screw this up."

"72 ? Seriously ?"

"Yes, seriously, and don't change the subject."

"Fine, I'll say the words, but in my own time."

"Fine with me, as long as they're said and you don't wait too long, life's too short and anytime you need a reminder take a good look at Amy and Rosie."

"Amy, she's different up here."

"Nobody up here to give her her opinion anymore. Her decisions, her mistakes, her successes."

"I guess that's really it, nice to see from my perspective."

"Mine too, she's something else, you now what she did this morning ?" Ella sat back and told Mitch about finding Amy and Charlotte this morning, sneaking out to see the sunrise. Mitch watched her face and smiled and thought about all the snippets and comments Lisa had made over the years and lately about things Amy had done with Lyndy.

"You're as proud of her as Lisa."

"I am, she's unsure of herself but determined to make a go of it and she's got big plans. I chose her just hearing her speak on the phone the first time. The way she spoke about horses and Heartland was quite something. It gnawed at me at the time that she wanted to leave."

"I don't think anyone really knew back then what was going on between them but Ash. Amy always thought they could get past it all if they could get back on track. Ash said she was so excited to talk to Ty about this place and he just didn't see it. Of course I was an outsider, dribs and drabs on the ranch and he was gone a bunch. It was strange to watch and I never knew about this offer until well recently. I saw a lot of young husbands away from their families when I was in the military, and naturally saw the wives on base whose husbands were away. They were for the most part happy or at least understood, they had each other, a camaraderie. That's not what she looked like. I don't think she was prepared for what she got in the end. It was like she and Lyndy were both part of and apart from the family. Animated together but then she'd leave the group and be alone, like really alone."

"You've been speaking to Amy lately as well I've seen."

"I think we're both somewhat like kindred spirits in that both of us are part of Heartland and love it and find that we're both uncomfortable being there at the moment. I'd love to take the loft but is it wrong to do that with Ash ?"

"You mean Lou ?" Amy asked walking through the door with Jared.

"Uhmmmm yeah."

"Seriously ? She's fine Mitch, what makes you so sure she hasn't climbed into bed with someone else already ? Were you the one she played hard to get with ?"

"Hadn't really thought about it actually except she didn't look too happy seeing us together."

"It's Lou, she's jealous of Bonnie, Scott's girlfriend. I like you Mitch so I'm going to be straight with you. I swam naked in a creek with Ashley when we were 3. Believe me when I tell you that one look at her this morning and I know exactly what you two were up to. Lou is not your job, let Ash take care of it. She's already taken care of my dad. He called you Trooper to her. She told him the next time she hears you called that she'd slash his tires. He knows Ash would do it to, herself and in broad daylight."

"Really ?"

"Yes really Mitch and if you sit here much longer and tell me that Lou in any way is going to stop you from doing what's right by that woman then ….."

"It won't, I love her, I wouldn't do that to her. Uhhh, what I meant to say."

"Stop, don't say another word and screw that up."

Rosie popped her head out "Lyndy's hungry, I'm going to let her deconstruct half a turkey sandwich and some pickles."

"I'll come in with this one too, we'll wait for Ash to eat and then I guess we'll hit the road. Looks like some weather will start in an hour or so. And Mitch, we'll let that last comment you made stand as the end of that conversation"

"Fine, she should be back soon, she's registering the papers, nothing else. Keep that to yourself for the time being please."

"I will and she'll be here soon unless she stops to shop." Amy added going though the door "always a possibility."

"Live and learn Mitch" Ella said walking past, smiling and patting him on the shoulder "live and learn."

Mitch joined the family inside and Ashley did not stop to shop and was with them in the house and changing in 20 minutes while Rosie and Ella set the table.

Amy sat while Ashley changed and fiddled with her phone.

"What ?"

"Mitch ?"

"What about Mitch ?"

"Ash ?"

"We're good Amy, real, real good."

"Two reals sound good if we were rating a porn movie."

"We're going to do this, that real real good though, the other, is probably better than real real, like a whole other dimension real and we haven't even, listen to me, I wasn't this frazzled with Caleb."

"Come on Ash, let's eat, it's a long ride back to Hudson. Staying with us or Mom by the way. ?"

"One of the many things we will discuss on the way home. Like your nap."

Amy opened the door then turned, "I passed out" she whispered and turned around right into Rosalie who threw her arms around her and pecked her on the lips.

"Bragging about me lover ?"

"Stop" Amy said blushing and squirming past.

Ashley walked out wheeling her suitcase and stopped to look at Rosie "I hear you got game girl" and raised her hand for a high five from Rosalie who was all smiles.

Amy grabbed Jared and swung him around. "Momma." "that's me sweetheart." She said hugging him and giving him a belly raspberry to make him laugh. "More momma" Amy smiled and did it again.

They sat down to lunch, sandwiches and chips. The babies occupied their time with pickles. Ella packed some snacks for the ride back.

"Snow's starting" Ash mentioned glancing out the window.

"Mitch could I ask you ? " Amy began.

"To make sure everything is good before I leave tomorrow, you make ask this once and know that I would never do otherwise."

"Thanks Mitch."

"We've done quite well on our own you know."

"I know Ella and I'm sure Mitch would love your help in the morning."

"I'm quite capable of running a tractor plow too you know."

"I know that Rosie and when you get up at 10:00 tomorrow, it's all yours sweetheart. I am the boss you know, Mitch is glad to do it and it's one less thing for me to worry about in a winter of worries."

"Fine, if it's better for you then I'll sleep in." Rosie said with a satisfied grin.

"Thanks Rosie, I appreciate it." Amy said reaching over to kiss her cheek. "Ash can you check Lyndy while I get my stuff together ?"

Ash nodded and Amy got up to go into the bedroom.

"Go with her Rosie, Mitch and I will …"

"Thanks Ella" Rosie interrupted with a smile and a pat on the hand, "don't need the script cue."

"Good, Mitch you clear the table, I'll rinse and load."

Amy and Rosalie were kissing as soon as the door closed.

They whispered while they kissed, gently caressing each other faces while stealing small kisses and nibbles.

"I love you Rosie,"

"I love you so much Ames."

"Two weeks this time, that's all."

"We can do two weeks."

"I kinda got used to having you around."

"It's horrible right ?"

"Yeah."

"I guess it's time."

"Right, three bags, I've got these two you grab that one Rosie."

Ella and then Rosalie hugged and said goodbye to Ashley and then Lyndy as she got put into her car seat. Mitch loaded the bags and then stepped off with Ash. Amy held Jared for a long time and then handed him to Rosie as she hugged Ella. Finally she hugged Rosalie and they both cried a little. Interestingly Amy hugged Mitch last, "so what do I tell them ?"

"I'll take the loft, we'll work out the details."

"Two families, a herd, a loft and one true love. Mitch, you owe me dinner." Amy whispered.

"I don't quite think one will cover it Amy." They hugged and Amy kissed his cheek.

"I've got her, you've got them ?"

"Deal."

They got in the truck and Rosie came over to Amy's side and held Jared out for a last kiss. "Bye sweetheart, momma loves you." "Momma"

"Love you Rosie, take Charlotte for a ride later if the weather holds up."

"I will, love you too, let us know how the trip's going."

They stopped for coffee and to top the tank off before the trip south and soon were heading towards Hudson.

They sat and sipped coffee for the first half hour, Ash set the music off of Amy's phone and they commented on the route Waze had chosen which was a straight shot with no problems so far. They both knew that with an Alberta winter storm passing through this could change drastically. Amy was impressed that it was almost 40 minutes into the trip when she said the words.

"Passed out ?"

"Really, your just jumping right in ? Passed out is strong, went from calming down to sleeping is more accurate."

"Still."

"Yup."

"That's pretty good I'd say."

"True but I was up at 4:30 so take that into account but as you say, still."

"Yeah, still, so, uhmmm, how exactly, uh, well do you know what to do ?"

"We don't, it's a learning game, like being a teenager with no space restrictions, it's not will she freak out or think too much of it if I touch her there, hands, legs, they go where they go and it all seems to work out pretty well in the end. We use towels, it's intense. It's also all a lot softer."

"Softer ?"

"Oh yeah, well you know I loved Ty's body, it was amazing, hard and defined, it drove me crazy. I would watch him work without his shirt on a hot day and literally attack him after. Rosie is soft, and curvy and downy, in a really, I can't describe it, I've grown up with a completely different vocabulary, watching her, touching her, it drives me nuts Ash. Her kisses, lips, kissing a woman is so different, her hair, smell, taste, it's all, I don't know, feminine and steamy."

"Phone call from Georgie" the speaker cut in.

"Hey Georgie, you at Maggie's yet ?"

"Hey Amy, Hey Ash, Hi Lyndy !, I am, it's snowing, you think you can pick me up coming through town. Just text and I can meet you at the street ?"

"Sure Georgie, I guess, but you may have to wait."

"No problem Lisa will be waiting for Katie and if it's not to bad take her out for a bit."

"Great, thanks for arranging that, we'll text you."

And as soon as the phone disconnected and the music started up.

"Feminine ?"

"It's as good a word as any Ash. So Mitch ?"

"Well Mitch, let's say there was this list of stuff you would check off, so far, there isn't anything I wouldn't check. Things like sits a horse, can hitch a trailer and looks good in jeans coupled with intelligence, kindness and attentiveness aren't a whole list of things that get checked in Vancouver or in a courtroom. You make due with two from column a and one from column b and then wonder if it's worth it at all."

"So tell me. Has he ?"

"What has he said something ?"

"First your side."

Ash went through their alone time together, they had decided to wait until they were together with at least Cass before there were more intimate details discussed and probably Trish actually. It was just easier and Cass would have all these questions.

When she got to last night Ash grew more thoughtful. "It was like we'd been together and had a routine almost. He got changed, I got changed. I went to get tea and he sat down put his feet up and picked up a book. No TV. At all, when we were together, no scores, rodeo results, phone calls or deals. I sat down, read some briefs, we held hands, chatted about what came to mind, sat quietly and read, caressed fingers, got tired, went to bed and snuggled. I laid there snuggled around him, my head against his chest and fell asleep mid sentence, it was so perfect, it's all I can think about Amy."

"And this morning ?"

"We made love and it was amazing even without…"

"I've been without a bunch lately Ash, I'm all for it."

"Well not really the same, anyway, we showered, dresses, went out for breakfast, talked about about our days, a bit about getting together, the where's and stuff."

"He's taking the loft."

"Excellent, we can stay at Briar Ridge for now, or the loft when you're not and then the loft when you move."

"I was actually thinking of staying in the loft when Katie is gone. Lyndy can stay with me and Georgie doesn't need me in the house. Not to say I won't be gone for weeks at a time. Change the sheets and don't break anything please."

They stopped twice on the way down, once to stretch and let Lyndy loose for a while and once for that and to grab some coffee and get Lyndy a snack.

They pulled up at Maggie's just about 4 1/2 hours from when they left. One the way down Amy decided that she loved her truck. Yes it was big but it was comfortable, powerful and she actually couldn't wait to put it through it's routines. The sound system was outstanding as was the interface. Lyndy was high enough to get a great view and see both her and Ashley which kept her occupied and happy. The truck rode almost unnaturally smoothly in her experience, more like Lisa's Porsche than a ranch truck.

They both wanted to use the bathroom so instead of texting ahead they parked and went in. They took over a small table and let Lyndy roam. With stormy weather there weren't many customers and most of those that came in were for coffee or take out anyway. Jen had decided to close early at 6:00 to let everyone get home. Jade would stay with her to close and Amy would take Georgie home.

Georgie brought over an order then went over for hugs.

"Mom, wants you to call when you have a minute Amy."

"I know Jade, so does Cass. If you see her first tell her we'll all get together in the loft."

"And you and Mitch ?"

"Mitch and I are official." Ash answered looking over with a smile.

"That's good Ashley, I'm happy for you. Mitch is great" She said and then leaning over in a conspiratorial whisper "and what a body."

"Thanks Jade."

"Hey Amy, Ashley, hello Lyndy."

"Hey Jen, talk to Lou lately ?"

"Today, she's in NY for a few days and then Nashville, then home. Then I think up near your new place for court ?"

"Right, in the new year."

"Here you are" Cass said walking in and hugging Ashley and Amy and then lifting up Lyndy who reached for her.

"Shopping ?"

"Whenever Cass, I have Haddie next Monday all day, that's it for now. How about you Ash ?"

"How's this Thursday and we can add a day if we want, Trish is off Thursday?"

"Sounds good to me Cass ?"

"Thursday is good."

"I'll text Lisa and Trish."

A second after her email sent.

"Hey Lisa."

"At Maggie's waiting for Georgie and then Heartland. Good, I think Ash will stay at Heartland tonight. That's fine, no no need. OK half hour or so I guess."

"What's up ?"

"Nothing, your Mom's been invited to dinner at Heartland where she's hanging, so you'll be joining us and as you heard, staying."

"My mom ? How about you drop me at Briar Ridge."

"Not going to happen Ash, besides, where would you rather mention Mitch, at home alone or at a table with Grandpa, Lisa and I."

They loaded into the truck and after dropping Cass and her coffees back at the clinic, headed to Heartland.

Amy pulled up at the ranch house. Jack, Lisa and Val came out to meet the truck.

Lisa immediately went to Lyndy and Katie ran up to Amy and got scooped up for a hug.

"Did you go riding today Katie ?"

"Lisa took me, it was snowing and very pretty, all white and sparkling."

"The woods are special in the winter, more quiet and peaceful."

Katie leaned over and whispered "can we go for a sunrise ride ?"

"I think so sweetheart, one morning I'll surprise you."

"Awesome."

Jack got out the suitcases as Amy said hello to everyone else including Val. "I apologized to Georgie and now to you again. I'm sorry Amy, I haven't changed at all."

"Sure you have Val, took you 7 years to apologize the first time. It's fine, jumping and competition do weird things to us. In the truck today I flashed on the lost years when Ash and I were at odds. She lost her dad and I lost my mom and we weren't there for each other. There's no point in grudges Val."

"Well, you and Georgie are welcome at Briar Ridge anytime. I appreciate the _Jumper_ and _Times_ articles but it wasn't necessary. We do need to sit down and talk about Tucker though so when you and Ash have the time."

"No problem, haven't met him yet. Apparently he finds Rosie attractive and after hearing Ash's tale I have a funny feeling Charlie Tucker and I aren't going to see eye to eye on a lot of things. Mitch met him, Ella taught him and dislikes him as does Rosie and Charlotte."

"He's a pig Amy, like Dan, who I'm done with by the way."

"Ahem" Jack cleared his throat.

"Sorry Lisa"

"You won't get an argument from me Val, my ex is a pig."

"Well good for you Val." Amy added.

They had walked into the house by then and were sitting themselves around the table.

"So Ashley, let's hear it and get it over with."

"I'm seeing Mitch Cutty, we're trying to plan things so it can work."

"You have to make it work Ashley, trying isn't enough."

"Where did you hear ?"

"There is a Facebook video which has hit the blogs, it's pretty clear you and Mitch are seeing each other."

"He's coming straight to the apartment tomorrow afternoon. I was hoping we could have dinner Mom."

"Then we'll do that."

"It's hit the blogs ?"

"First the local blogs and it's out in some nationals, getting quite the buzz, lot of same sex couples in the jumping world, out and in."

"Thanks Val, I usually steer clear of them as you can imagine but I'll peek."

"And I'll hear from Olivia how oh tres chic it all is." Georgie added.

"Amy how was your day ?"

"Wonderful actually, until the blog news Grandpa, I took Charlotte out early for a ride to see the sunrise. Spent a nice time with Rosie while Ella had the kids, let down my potential cattle partners and picked up one replacement. Mitch will run our herd with us as a partner and be a part of Whispering Pines."

"Good man and good to hear, he'll work hard, I told you Ash, you two are well suited and we'll do what we can to make it work on our end."

"Thanks Grandpa, I think Mitch and I have an understanding."

"Ashley I haven't seen you smile like that in a long time, it does a mother good to see that."

"Thanks mom, and thank you Jack, your support is important to me."

"Val ?"

"Yes Georgie ?"

"uhmmm, how's Flame doing ?"

"He's fine Georgie, we've been looking for a jumper."

"Georgie and I could work with him Val, until you find someone or even after, until we leave that is. If it would help ?"

"I'd love that Amy, Georgie would you mind ?"

"Hey, I'm a jumper, my coach says jump I say which horse and how high. I love jumping Flame Val, of course I'll help. No schedules though please ?"

"No schedules, I promise."

"You have a third partner in mind Amy ?"

"Yes Grandpa, did you happen to meet Rosie's friends the Vernons, Callie and Bryce."

"I did actually, right Lis, they run a small herd ?"

"That's them, they're not having the easiest time of it, getting ahead at least, I think by partnering up and utilizing both properties we can run multiple income streams that would work well."

"Multiple income streams Amy ?"

"I'm learning Val, crash course, with a lot of help, love and support."

"Oh Amy, I almost forgot, you got a call from a Tim Groves in Okotoks ?"

"He runs a rescue facility, I texted him before. We'll talk tomorrow."

"What's up ?" Jack asked.

"I asked him for rescues, he has six. A bit earlier than I was looking for but I'm heading over to see them in the morning."

"For Whispering Pines ?"

"Ultimately."

"So here."

"For now. I need to talk with Mitch though."

"Mitch ?"

"Mitch and I are going to be ships passing in the night for the next few months. There will definitely be times when we double up but we'll both feel better with one of us handy at Whispering pines and here for now when we can do that. So we'll switch down here too with the rescues and supporting Georgie and Heartland. If I can get the Vernons on board I'd ship this batch up a lot sooner and look for a second."

"Ash, any idea where you'll live up there or him ? Are you planning on doing this together already ?"

"Not that advanced in the discussions yet mom. He'll be up there more than me over the next few months. He's looking into a short term rental or lease, when I'm up there I can stay with him, at the ranch or the B & B. The odds are with him, who are we kidding, but the goal is a small property and I'm not sure how that'll work out right now."

"Hate to make you the topic of conversation Amy, but do you have plans for the next couple weeks ?"

"Get Katie packed, shop, help decorate, ride. I need to meet with Haddie. How many are we to Calgary Thursday for day one shopping Lisa ?"

"5 I guess."

"And Lyndy."

"Georgie, are you working Thursday or home ?"

"Home, I've got Katie, you get to ride with me Thursday Katie."

"I like riding with you Georgie."

"Good then it's a date."

"Amy, would you and the kids like to join us for dinner tomorrow at Briar Ridge ?"

"Well, I think I'd better wait to see what tomorrow brings before committing Val, there may be horses complicating my day. How about a definite I'll let you know ?"

"That'll be fine, oh and thanks for getting me that reservation. Can't wait to see the place."

"Reservation ?" Ash asked.

"The three en suite rooms at the B & B over New Year's. You and Mitch, your mom and Grandpa and Lisa." Amy said grinning like a cheshire cat.

"One big happy family" Jack said raising his wine class with a big smile at Ash.

"Peter has a room and Trish, I don't know if Lou will make it." Amy added.

"Wyatt's coming I asked Jen but she can't because of Maggie's catering."

"Hey Georgie, how about Wyatt bring Brick ?"

"Yeah Brick, we can go riding together."

"Ok, let me check with Rosie and Gran first Ok Katie and then I will call Jen, not you."

"Can I tell Charlotte ?"

"I would never ask you to keep a secret from your sister Katie but this is by no means a done deal."

"Got it mom" she whispered.

"I have been remiss so if my kids would kindly help clear the table and set the kitchen straight I really should see Spartan and the rest."

"Val if I don't see you tomorrow then Wednesday for sure."

"Katie, you and Georgie come out to help when you're done here. Did you ride Boone ?"

"Yup and Lisa rode Chance and ponied Theo."

"That was nice of you to include him. I'm going to make a point of figuring out what Theo actually likes to do."

"We'll be out soon Amy." Georgie said carrying a stack of plates.

Amy grabbed her coat and hat and headed out to the barn. "There's my boy, hey Spartan, hey there Harley, just saw your girl a little while ago. She misses you. Amy pulled Spartan out and gave him a brushing. He didn't really need it but Amy felt bad for leaving him behind. She checked and tidied his stall and set him back. She had Harley out next and went through the same procedure.

"They miss you when you're away, even mine."

"Oh hey Georgie, Well I guess they know I'm the head mare."

"Because you can talk to them"

"You can talk to them too Katie."

"Not like you."

"That's just silly, now get them some food and I'll check those outside."

Heading back into the house they found the Bouchers and Mitch Skyping with Lisa, Jack and Ash. Val had left soon after Amy left to the barn.

"Hey Sweetie"

"Hi Rosie, how bad's the snow ?"

"Getting a bit heavier now. We moved the plows so we'll be ready in the morning. Horse's all tucked away safe."

"Mom took me riding in the snow and we saw a caribou herd and one called, it was awesome."

"I've heard them at night calling once, it was such a lonely sound Charlotte, I'm glad you got to ride, I love the forest in the snow."

"Thomas said he can borrow a team so we can ride the sled to get our New Year's tree."

"Are we getting a New Year's tree ?"

"Gran said that since we're coming to Heartland for Christmas we can get a treat when we come back so that New Year's isn't really weird without a tree and we can decorate it together."

"That's a wonderful idea but I was going to ask Grandpa and Lisa to bring Bonnie and Clyde, you really haven't gone sledding if you haven't been behind a Clydesdale."

"I'll tell Thomas not to bother then." Ella said.

"Well, we have to get these guys to bed. Georgie, feel like giving Lyndy a bath ?"

"Sure, come on Lyndy bug, let's get you all washed up and in your PJ's." Georgie said swooping her up.

"owgie !"

"That's me sweetie, your big sister owgie."

Amy laughed "Come on Katie, wash and brush and PJ's, who's reading or are we switching ?"

"Switching."

"OK, let's get ready and we'll meet again in the bedrooms."

After getting the kids down and saying goodnight to Georgie, Jack and Lisa, Amy and Ash sat in the living room by the fire talking.

"So I assume you have a ridiculously busy week planned ?"

"It's not so bad but I do have to talk with Callie and Bryce and I hate having to do it over the phone."

"Then don't, meet for lunch in Red Deer, or skype a meeting from Whispering Pines over lunch, say Wednesday, do it from the loft, Mitch could be there and Rosie and Ella on the other side."

"That might work, lunch in Red Deer sounds great but it's 3 ½ hours round trip, bleh."

"So what's on the list for gifts ?"

"I've ordered bridles for all the horses up at Whispering Pines, Lyndy and Jared are easy, I've got belts and two of my buckles for the girls and some riding stuff and my old knife for Charlotte. Katie has one of Ty's. Georgie is going to work with horses so I'm giving her my first journal cover, which was also my mom's first and I'll shop for her.."

"And Rosalie ?"

"Well, Harley for starters. She has a surprise planned for us. Maybe jewelry, some nice clothes, I've never had a girlfriend Ash. Oh I promised her warm undies for riding so we have to hit a climbing or ski shop. You have to buy for Mitch, good luck with that."

"Yeah, straight to Victoria's Secret to start Mitch off. Don't really care if my mother's next door either, and no, not forgiving you for that. I've also got him a new bridle for Maverick. I'll shop, we'll see, maybe a watch and . He definitely needs a nice cashmere pullover."

"Victoria's Secret huh, yeah, I'm there too."

"Amy !"

"What ? Just thinking of Rosalie in some slinky nightgown with that figure is kind of exciting."

"And you ?"

"Definitely getting myself something too !"

They locked up, headed into Amy's bedroom, wondered together how after all these years they were scrunching in the same bed they did as kids and why they weren't at least in Lou's bed. Giggling like schoolgirls they fell asleep, best friends and sisters.


	21. AfterTyme - Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Amy's week was full and somewhat rewarding. It also surprised her that she did fine away from Rosie and Whispering Pines but she missed them terribly. She was focused mostly on them through the week while still doing her part to support Heartland which helped.

She woke Tuesday early and rode out on Spartan first thing. Just about 8 inches had fallen through the day and into the night, although the main compound was mostly cleared early the prior evening. Spartan seemed so happy to be carrying her and she felt great being at Heartland. She let Spartan pick the way himself, she knew Spartan as well as any creature, if that's the way he wanted to go it was fine with her. She did well on the ride not spending time thinking about any one thing but letting her memories wander on their own from happy to sad.

She got Georgie and then Katie to school and then sat in a meeting with Katie's Guidance Counselor and the Psychologist to sign papers for her release from the district and the transfer of all pertinent information to Larson. Back at Heartland she was out with Jack in the Quonset pulling Christmas decorations for Lisa to sort though. They discussed tree cutting and property decorations over lunch and after Amy drove off to Okotoks and met Tim Groves at his small rescue center.

Tim and Sharon Groves were a nice couple who met randomly sitting next to each other at the counter in none other than Maggie's. Sharon was a Resident Pediatrician at the local hospital and until recently from Vancouver and Tim was a ranch hand and wrangler at the rodeo grounds. As unlikely a couple as they were, they laughed at some quirk with their food, agreed to meet back for coffee later and were married within the year. A few years and 2 kids later, Sharon having fallen head over heals in love with horses agreed to purchase a small spread near Okotoks where she would continue on as a Pediatrician off the ranch and Tim would rescue horses and take care of the kids with his mom who Sharon thought was great. Amy agreed Roberta Groves was great and a real cowgirl.

Amy was greeted warmly by Roberta on the porch and then by Tim. Sharon would join them shortly, she was finishing up a shift. Tim and Amy walked through the barn and stable area and looked at all the horses Tim was working with. He was good with them and they were well cared for. Long ago Amy had sat with Tim and Sharon and turned them on to her supplement regimen for her rescues developed over time with Mrs Bell and expanding her mothers work by searching out herbs and methods used elsewhere, especially Europe.

Tim needed to get rid of six horses. He simply had too many to deal with in the winter without hiring someone which he really didn't want to do. "Take 'em, I've got nothing in them but feed, I'll even deliver them to Heartland for you. Scott vetted them for cost." Tim really didn't want anything but after a bit of needling Tim agreed to $150 each delivered Saturday which would truly make him whole on them financially.

Amy also examined several of Tim's other horses who had minor problems with things like skin irritations and flaking, gassy stomachs and one who had a stone bruise. After writing out specific dietary changes, soaks for the leg and supplements to use until the problems cleared they sat for a midday coffee break just as Sharon arrived.

Sharon had heard through Trish about Amy's meteoric rise from one 18 month old daughter to mother of 5 and they had a good time looking at pictures and Amy's description of the family and the ceremony. Here was another ranch family who simply accepted what they were told with very little processing.

As she was getting ready to leave after an enjoyable and productive afternoon Tim nonchalantly asked Amy for a bill for her nutritional consult. After declining Tim asked how he was supposed to feel, she had refused the same accommodation from him? In the end Amy got the 6 horses for $600. They were to be delivered Saturday morning around 10:00 and she promised to be ready.

Amy was excited at dinner as were the girls, they had begged off joining the Stantons as Amy was going to get back to Hudson later than originally planned.

"So 6 huh, that's so cool and we get to figure out what they do best and find them homes."

"That's the idea Georgie, fatten 'em up a little over winter and train them."

"So you took them. Where are they going ?"

"The six stables out back facing the back pasture, Grandpa, should be fine for them."

"Are they on some special diet ?"

"No Grandpa just a regular feed, oats and buckwheat, my supplements and cubes. You're pissed about something."

"I'm fine."

"I didn't ask, is that it, you didn't get to hem and haw, sleep on it before magnanimously allow me to do my job ?"

"Grandpa. I'll pay for them, what's the problem ?"

"Forget it, it's ridiculous and probably why you're leaving. You mentioned the horses, you arranged to take care of them. I'm sorry."

"It's not why I'm leaving Grandpa, I have never had a problem discussing things with you, I'm leaving because I got to give my opinion but I never got to vote."

"I've come to realize that Amy. When are they coming or do we go get them ?"

"He's bringing them Saturday morning, Georgie and I'll be ready for them. I'll have Cass come by to give them a quick check but Scott vetted them fairly recently. We'll keep them apart from ours until we're sure they're Ok. Good looking horses, oh and Tim said he had them in a paddock near some steers and they were fine."

"I know you'll do well with them Amy."

"Thanks Grandpa."

Wednesday morning at 5:10 found Amy kneeling and whispering at Katie's bed. "Come on sleepy head, wash up, use the bathroom and dress warm."

When they got outside Amy gave Katie a thrill and hoisted her up on Spartan. She was on Harley and they set off to the east and gently up the slopes to Amy's destination, one of the ridges where she hoped they might spot some wildies who had been seen in the area.

Katie was beside herself riding Spartan, she never faltered and sat up straight, maintaining control and giving Spartan his head. Amy had brought long leads for the horses and set them to wander and graze. Soon enough they sat as she did with Charlotte, quietly tucked in together as the woods woke up. When the show had ended and it was time to go Amy walked Katie over to a spot where you could see a few meadows along the slopes of a valley in snow between two other rises. Looking closely along the tree line side of one meadow Amy spotted her quarry and got behind Katie, kneeling to her height.

"Follow my finger sweetheart and look along the trees."

Katie strained slowly moving her head until she breathed "horses mom, are they wild ?"

"They are sweetheart, looks like a small family; stallion, mare and two foals."

They walked back over and packed up their stuff. Loading whatever left onto Spartan.

"Can I ride Harley back ?"

"Sure Katie, he's a good ride too. Uncle Ty trained him well."

She gave her a leg up and mounted Spartan. After getting her and Georgie off to school Amy took care of the barn and saw after the horses and then went up to the loft for paper work and was soon joined by Lisa and Lyndy.

Lyndy came over and sat with Amy for a while and then wandered off to a pile of toys to occupy herself.

Lisa sat as she did and went through her Fairfield work, every now and again mentioning something to Amy or asking an opinion.

"What are you worrying over there Amy ?"

"List of horses, coming from here to Whispering Pines and some sort of schedule based on Rafe's estimates."

"Are you keeping Bonnie and Clyde up there for the winter or forever actually ?"

"You sure you want to do this Lisa ?"

"Absolutely Amy."

"Then depending on the conversation we have later with Callie and Bryce, yes."

"You mentioned them, is that today ?"

"Yes, they're having lunch at the ranch with Ella and Rosie and then we'll have a skype. They'll broach the idea over lunch and then hopefully we can sell them on it. All in the planning stage right now. I'd like you to be a part of that Lisa, I know I'm springing it on you suddenly."

"I'd love to and it'll be fine, Jack's off with the cows today anyway. So let's hear the list."

"Six to start. If we count Bonnie and Clyde as two," Amy looked up smiling and Lisa laughed. "Then Harley, Chance, Boone and Pal."

"And Spartan ?"

"I'm thinking poor Spartan may have to wait for Georgie."

"Why for heaven's sake ?"

"It's a matter of leaving a hierarchy intact. Spartan leads our horse family. Phoenix is his second. If I take Spartan, Phoenix takes over which would be fine but he would be leaving very shortly after. We take them both at once, Maverick takes over I would bet, smooth transition, less stress for the horses."

"Maverick, not Buddy ?"

"It's not Grandpa Lisa, if that's what you're thinking, Buddy's not the horse to do this. Then again Mitch might not want to give him up."

"And Champ ?"

"They wouldn't accept Champ, he doesn't really have a place in the family hierarchy that I can see."

"Who else are you taking ?"

"Theo, Phoenix, Trouble, Checkers, Spartan and the mini's."

"We'll also have Mitch's other two Night and Coop, Apollo and the six rescues. Of course there's always the Christmas shopping." Amy said holding up the other list.

"Oh, I love Christmas lists."

"Of course you do, the twins have assorted things, clothes, toys and I got a second kid's saddle for the minis so the can both ride."

"The girls are tough. I've ordered bridles for their horses and for the boys. I got them each a belt and I'll pick two of my buckles for them. And I'm getting everyone warm riding and lounging undies, the real stuff. Still need a biggie for them."

"Georgie is getting my mom's and later my first journal binder to use."

"That should be special for her."

"And other stuff yet to be shopped for I guess"

"Rosie gets the chair of course and again a mystery until I see it. Ella too !."

"I got the general idea the other day but do I need to know anything about this meeting ?"

"They did well for a few years on the circuit, there was probably family money or what not so they bought this property, I think it's around 80 acres. Nicely placed off provincial land. They had four primitive cabins that they rent when I can to those heading off to hunt or fish. They run around 60 cows I think, take jobs off the ranch, and ranch stuff sometimes like eggs, pies or whatever."

"Go on"

"It's not easy getting ahead on a small ranch, most things providing good income grow exponentially in volume. A herd of 400 cows vs. 60. I think by utilizing the larger property to it's fullest it opens the smaller property to things like weekend barrel racing clinics, liberty clinics, jumping, training, gentling, the works."

"We combine herds and let them up that ante if they'd like. They help with the rescues and training, ranch work, the Alpacas, and we'll cut them in. In the meantime we start planning for a few late summer and fall weekends to brush that all out and see where we are. If things are smooth in the spring we may even offer a few summer day clinics to see what we have."

"And if they're willing to consider it and just start as hands for a few extra bucks that would work for you too."

"Yes it would."

"You aim to take care of two capable women do you Amy ?"

"I aim to do my job Lisa, our agreement is clear, I deal with the ranch, I don't have a problem with either of them helping, grooming, mucking or plowing but it's my job to make sure they don't have to. I can't fill that barn with horses without knowing that it's not their burden. They're teachers. Mitch is a godsend in all this."

"That was a good call by the way."

"Oh, Ash and him, sure seems that way."

"Val said dinner last night went very well."

"She likes him ?"

"Mitch is soft and well spoken, college educated, intelligent, takes care of his folks and that's just the inside. Really Amy, what's not to like. Jack could never understand that he wasn't right for Lou. You can be attracted to and have great sex but you can't build a lasting relationship out of that."

"We couldn't get together this morning to call, I had Katie and Ash had to get to court, the bank and 20 other things to be done to meet us at Briar Ridge. Oh and stopping at Trish's office."

"Is she Ok ?"

"Oh yeah, what the hell, you'll hear about it anyway. So they have this whole bizarre thing going that they weren't going to have,"

"Intercourse"

"Right, until they had a plan. It was cute I guess, sounds like it was fun but now Ash decided that they may as well be tested and get that out of the way."

"Really ?"

"Look, Ash has been tested since the last time but he hasn't. It was Lou. He trusts Lou, Ash doesn't and I don't blame her by the way, so she didn't tell him she'd been tested so that he would."

Amy got Lyndy ready and they headed back to the ranch house for lunch. It was just them and after some sandwiches they decided to have coffee in the loft and wait for the call.

"So how do you know Haddie Lisa ?" I know my mom and her were good friends but you didn't really know my mom at all except as a passing acquaintance. You knew Val as well."

"I knew Val from the clubs and Dan had some business with Val's husband Jasper."

"And Haddie ?"

"I never really knew Haddie but Betty Warner was and is a good friend going back to when we were teenagers."

"Betty the woman who takes care of the ranch house ?"

"You don't know do you ?"

"Uhmmm, no and now I'm really lost."

"Haddie and Betty have been a couple for years, about 20 actually."

"I remember her husband from when I was a kid Lisa."

"And your point Mrs. Borden ?"

Amy looked at her for a second "None I guess, wow Lisa, and no one knows ?"

"Different times Amy and different people. There is a small group that knows including believe it or not your Grandfather. Your Mom knew as does Val."

"They're never together."

"It's sad but that's the life they've always lived. They won't even sleep together when there's a guest in the house.. I've sent them to Toulon a few times where they can be together in peace or they go away where no one know's them. I don't even know if they've ever sat together at Maggie's."

"That's the saddest thing I've ever heard, they should be able to be seen together nowadays. No one seems to care."

"Not to your face anyways sweetheart. The world and Alberta is a different place socially than it was 20 years ago for sure, and attitudes reflect that but sometimes people put on a show for the outside world. Vals' rift with Haddie is over Betty."

"Oh, no Amy, Val's certainly changed and she's happy for you and Rosie, but things said years ago are not so easily forgotten."

"So back when, Val and Haddie had words ?"

"Val's husband had an issue and Val sided with him, reluctantly, but that's the way it went and when he died stubbornness took over. Truth is Tim had a problem too as well but since he disappeared about that time it didn't much matter and your mom was a fair loyal soul and a true cowgirl, she just didn't care."

"I never knew any of this, does Ashley know ?"

"I can't imagine how, you two were so young."

"Still, she might have mentioned it to me Lisa, I thought we were close and I've talked with her about Rosie."

"I know sweetheart and you have to be forgiving in this, her whole life, her friends and business at the time, just don't show up with a chip on your shoulder Amy."

"I won't Lisa."

"Are we up here ?"

"Yes Mitch, sorry, I should have texted."

Amy got up and gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I haven't talked to Ash yet but Lisa said it went ok ?"

"You spoke with Val ? You know for two people who play at not liking each other."

"I know, the truth is we do, forget it Mitch, Val and I snipe and then there's Jack, whatever."

"It was very nice actually. We spent 2 ½ hours eating, chatting, after dinner we had drinks and then Ash and I left to the apartment. It was pleasant. We talked about families, plans, of which you are a part Amy and Georgie I guess."

"She mentioned something about Tucker, I wonder what she's up to."

"We didn't really discuss it when we got back so I have no idea or if Ash even knows though it seems there's very little she doesn't know, about anything actually."

"So", Amy asked with a side glance "did you discuss anything after dinner ?"

"See, I don't know how this is supposed to work and I'm trying to reason through it."

"What's confusing you dear ?" Lisa asked sympathetically knowing full well what Mitch was fretting about.

"There's this group, Amy, Ashley, Cass, You and Trish. For Hudson that's the core 5 and then there's Val, Haddie, Georgie and Jade. 3 generations with varying degrees of separation in terms of who says what to whom and how in depth it goes. On a whole other level there's Rosie and Ella and even Charlotte and Katie who add a 4th generation. It's remarkable actually and admirable in terms of mentoring when it comes to passing on support and family values, skills, history and land in a purely Alberta thought."

"And as Haddie is somewhat a sounding board for me over the years others have the same I assume. My mentors aren't only women by a long shot but this works for us. In terms of me when Ty passed, well, they were invaluable."

"Right and I get that but how does what you asked me fit into all of this. ?"

"That's hard to say actually and would depend on your answer" Lisa answered.

"Which I have to give to assess."

"Not really" Amy began "Cass and I get the most information actually add Rosie to that, next would be Trish, though she swings with the sex and for all I know relays everything to Lisa who is a real gossip though she pretends she's not and I guess Ella now. Now Georgie and Jade, they….. You know Mitch, keep it to yourself unless you want to spill, we'll just use the normal channels. Took your blood test ?"

"See there, why should you know that ?"

"Hey, I wanted a pool to see how long Ash can hold out."

"So you know everything."

"Here's where the varying degrees comes in, tread lightly. I have more specifics than Lisa."

"How did Ty deal with this ?"

"Nothing to deal with, Grandpa, Ty, Caleb, they just ignore it."

"We're done for now partner, is that coffee fresh by any chance ?"

"Help yourself Mitch, Lisa made the muffins."

The meeting started off awkwardly as one of the things discussed over lunch was the Vernon's idea of possibly selling in the spring, spending some time saving and then trying again for something larger in a few years.

Amy started slowly and talked about herself and rescue and her ideas about how to do it full on as a viable business. She also talked about the herd, Heartland and what that meant to her. Then she surprised both Ella and Rosalie by talking about teaching and clinics. How important it was to keep our way of life alive.

She surprised them all again when it came to the cabins. Her idea was that Lisa, Ella and possibly Jen go look at the cabins thinking about bringing them up in stature, usable, perhaps not with $600 duvets but certainly nice enough. Mitch would see if it was viable to get power to the site. There was already access to a very usable and substantial underground water ultimate goal would be 6 – 8 cabins and possibly several secluded pull through sites as well. Country, comfy, homey, clean and warm..

"You want a middle income dude ranch set-up." Lisa asked.

"I guess, they'll work hard and get dirty, it needs to be comfy and able to be cleaned easily. Our initial targets are not vacationers but horse people and sports people." Amy explained.

"Or some kids for a few weeks from the city to work with the rescues." Rosie said almost to herself.

"Rosie ?"

"We talked about it, Jason and I, we have two teachers, we could take say six kids for a week or two."

"I remember that." Ella said "Hmmm, it would be nice to bring back that idea, Jason liked it."

"Then we will, I'll make a call." Amy affirmed.

In the end Callie and Bryce agreed to several things. First they would be glad to act as hands on an as needed basis for Whispering Pines as it would save them from having to look for supplemental work elsewhere. Bryce was a solid woodworker and he and Rafe had worked together before. He'd love to help get the second barn up and ready or help with any of the other plans. Callie would start with feelers to the barrel racers and Amy would ask Casey and Bonnie to gauge their interest. She was also gung ho to study Amy's methods. They also agreed that no final disposition would be made until plans were finalized and they could see the whole picture at once and the prospects for the future. The Vernon's also were fine to watch over Whispering Pines over Christmas along with the Glantzer boys who where staying at the ranch.

After discussing what they would all try to accomplish by the next time they would meet on the Wednesday after they all returned to Whispering Pines, the group broke off in good spirits.

"You have a way about you Amy, that's for sure."

"He's right Amy, you gave those two hope. They love that spread."

"We'll see, Georgie should be here soon. Mitch can I ask you to get Phoenix out and ready for the trailer, hook it to your truck please, and you can bring him back while we're working with Flame, oh you want to stay right ?"

"Wouldn't miss it"

"I'll just bet, you are adorable."

"Just trying to keep up at this stage."

Amy, Lisa and Lyndy headed over to the ranch house to wait for the kids.

"You did well on the phone today Amy, you were persuasive, had valid arguments, well thought out plans and didn't overstate expectations to them."

"Thanks Lisa, I'd been playing it over to myself for a couple of days but I didn't expect to start out from a we're giving up attitude."

"Still, you had them talk through their thoughts and worked through the points with them, you did well and kept on your feet. Sometimes just maintaining your footing is enough."

"I got what I needed for now and will gladly take the rest of it comes. The ranch is covered and I'm free to move back and forth as needed until spring, now if I just didn't have to leave Georgie."

"They're here" Lisa said as she watched Georgie and Katie walk down the road from the bus and met them at the mud room to help with their stuff.

"Here are my girls" Amy said coming into the kitchen.

Katie came over and climbed up into Amy's lap when she sat down. "I got two hundred percents in math and English."

"You did ? That's awesome Katie, why don't you run and get changed and washed and you can call Rosie and Gran and share with them and Charlotte. Do you have a lot of homework ?"

"Nope just test review."

"Good then, are you tired from this morning sweetheart ?"

"A little but I'm Ok."

"Ok good, you can nap if you want."

Katie ran off and when she returned she had her snack with Charlotte, Ella and Rosie. Amy, Georgie and Lisa joined in and they had a great time celebrating Katie's accomplishments.

"Katie sweetie, I'm going to Briar Ridge with Georgie, should we ask Lisa to take you for a ride or would you rather nap ?"

"Ride please and I'll go to sleep early."

"Lisa ?"

"I'd love to go for a ride Katie, go review a little and we'll go for a while and you can come back and study some more."

"Ok"

"Thanks Lisa, ready Georgie ?"

"Gear's all set, let's get Phoenix."

They rode over in two trucks, unloaded Phoenix and headed inside. They walked over to Val's stable office and found both Val and Ashley talking.

They both smiled when they saw saw the group and Ashley immediately went to hug Amy, Georgie, Lyndy and then Mitch who wrapped his arm around her.

"Val" he said smiling.

"Mitch, good to see you, you're in here Georgie, Ash set the jumps, they should be fine for a run through and warm up."

"Thanks Val, they look good."

"Go ahead and get started Georgie, I'll be in the office with Val and Ash."

"Oh are we getting photographers ?"

"Not today Amy, we should talk first and maybe get some mileage."

"Ok Val, no pics today Georgie."

"Fine with me."

They watched Georgie set her helmet and start walking Phoenix around as they sat down in the office.

"Ok, I'm here ?"

"I'd say so Mitch" Val answered.

"Amy, I hear you need two jumpers ?"

"True enough."

"I have four."

"Out with it Val, I was up early, Ash would you give Georgie a hand please."

"Sure Amy, just tell her mom."

"Here it is Amy, you know about this deal that went south in Florida, excuse the pun ?"

"Not specifically, I know it didn't go well, do I need specifics ?"

"Not at all, suffice it to say that I got out by the skin of my teeth with 4 Dutch Warmblood polo horses that I want made into jumpers. It's just not what we do. You get two, I get two. They're almost 7, you take them in the spring. Teach them to jump."

"And Charlie Tucker ?"

"Pissing in his bonnet is an extra bonus, whaddya say Amy."

"Guess I need jumping saddles for the girls."

"I'll throw them in, older but sound, what do you say ?"

"Don't make me regret this Val."

"I promise Amy, I'll leave you be."

"Let's get her done with Phoenix and you can show me these guys."

Ashley left to take care of some paperwork and Amy joined Georgie.

They jumped Phoenix for about an hour and he loved showing his stuff. Amy watched somewhat smugly, several jumpers stopping to watch Georgie confidently putting him through his paces, "Phoenix Rising" she thought to herself "champion cow pony jumper."

"Four Danish Warmbloods, and two for her girls" Amy could be happier for this deal and more nervous, working with Val, though this time Ash was nearby.

As they got Phoenix set back in his trailer Amy and Mitch ran Georgie through the warmblood deal. "Sounds great if Val can contain herself but jumping warmbloods, I'm excited just thinking about it."

"Come on Georgie, let's go see them and then our old buddy Flame huh. Mitch, you coming back here or ?"

"Taking Ash to dinner and dancing in Calgary, I was hoping I could."

"Borrow the car ?" She said laughing "Don't break anything and lock the door, but we're shopping in the morning and meeting at the loft I believe so up and out early please and strip the bed." Amy pulled the key off her ring and tossed it over. "Copy that please, it does both locks."

"Ok well that's more than I wanted to hear but good for you two."

"Sorry and thanks I guess Georgie."

"So Katie is happy for you too though she can't make heads or tails of why you never married Lou but she's glad you're her uncle."

"That's good to hear Georgie, thanks, uhmmm I don't have to say anything to her about Lou ?"

"You're good Mitch." Amy said as she tapped the door and he took off.

The warmbloods were nice horses. Well muscled and from what Amy could see intelligent and she liked intelligent jumpers.

"Let me guess, they ran them and they sucked ?"

"Pretty much, I got them out of the deal with my life Amy, really, get them to jump, let Charlie know you're training horses for me, whatever we get will be worth it and who knows, with you, one might end up a $100,000 bronc."

"Polo ponies huh ?" Amy said turning and walking away.

"Amy ?"

"Oh sorry Val, Flame ?"

Flame was absolutely animated when they walked up to his stall.

"Look at him Amy, what was I thinking."

"Val one of the lessons my mom taught me was if you can't find joy in jumping and losing, don't jump. He's a fine horse who lost with a strange rider by 2 seconds, and yes, to the Westfield's Phoenix was a long shot, but you knew better, because you knew I wouldn't have run him if I didn't think he could win."

"If you didn't know he could win."

"You see, we do understand each other Val."

Georgie saddled him and walked him around. They worked him slowly and Amy paid attention to his jumps, stopping Georgie to check his legs. "Let's keep him low and we'll jump him again Friday and start moving him up. Have someone lunge him, 30-45 minutes tomorrow."

"I'll do it myself" Val said "He looks happy"

"He's not the only one. What did you think of Mitch ?"

"Take him around two more times Georgie, slow centered jumps please." Amy called out.

"It's funny, after Caleb I never thought I'd see her happy again. Not happy in the normal way, happy to be, well to just be in her skin, you know what I mean ?"

"I do Val and it's nice to see. So that's good enough for you ?"

"I won't interfere Amy, I like him and he's not what I thought Caleb was. Of course Caleb's proved me wrong on that front. He's a fine man and a good provider and husband. The truth is, how many of us get the opportunity that Ash and Mitch have, they get to make all these adult decisions and have all these grown up conversations up front and out in the open and let's face it Amy, he's gorgeous."

"He does have a way and Ash has always been a sucker for the aw shucks guys."

"It'll be nice to spend time with your new family Amy, what you two have done for those kids is very special."

"Thanks Val, oh and the sleigh makes you very special in Rosie's eyes, she loves them. I'm planning to spend Monday with Haddie, can I send your regards ?"

"Send them my love Amy, that's another pig headed life choice that should change, we can at least be like me and Lisa."

"Friends at arms length ?"

"Maybe a bit more than that."

Georgie finished up and made arrangements for Friday.

"I might not be able to make it Friday Georgie so Ashley will spot you and Mitch will get you here and home."

"You going somewhere Amy ?"

"No, I'll be around just busy with stuff."

They brushed out Flame and Amy made a few changes in his diet including the addition of Bergamot which Amy would send over and a request that he be let to meadow graze in a wild field for two hours a day. She gave these instructions to Flame's handler after Val made the official change that Amy was his trainer and Georgie her assistant and Flame's training rider."

After stopping to see Ash at the apartment where she was getting ready for her night out and on cloud nine, they headed back to Heartland.

Dinner was a simple event and Amy tested Katie on her history which was her next test. After dinner they sat in the living room and Skyped with Whispering Pines. When Georgie's phone beeped she looked at it for a second and shortly after excused herself and headed up to her room.

Lisa got a text soon after and when Katie offered to take a bath with Lyndy and Amy left with them Lisa headed up to Georgie's room and knocked.

"Do you know about this ?"

Lisa took Georgie's phone and read the event reminder "Amy and Ty's Anniversary in two days."

"Ashley and Cass are taking care of it Georgie."

"Ok, I got the message and it freaked me out, I didn't even think about it."

"We've got it and let Jade know we've got it and your mom and anyone else who might think about it and ask. If you see her Friday play it by ear and no I have no idea what they're doing."

Amy sat with Lisa and Jack for a few minutes after getting Lyndy and Katie to sleep to make sure it had taken. "Lisa, where's your truck ?"

"Mitch borrowed it to take Ash out, he was sweet when he asked."

"Borrowed the keys to the loft too, they grow up so fast Grandpa."

"You don't have to tell me about it. What time are you all heading off in the morning ?"

"8:00, two malls to hit."

"How's the chair coming Amy ?"

"Painting it white and then I'll go in to do the stenciling on Tuesday morning. Then it's just clear coats."

They chatted for a bit more and they headed to bed.

Laying in bed a little later Jack looked over "Lis, you know Friday."

"We know Jack, Ash and Cass have it. I've arranged Tim to handle your cow shift starting at 2:00, I'll need you back here."

"Does Rosie know, this would seem like something Amy would not necessarily bring up."

"She knows Jack, only Ash and Cass know all the details, we have to trust them. Saturday night is a girl's night by the way, maybe go out with Mitch and Caleb."

"It's an idea, I'll ask."

"I think between Mitch and Caleb it's a foregone conclusion Jack." Lisa answered laughing and patting his arm.

"I guess" he agreed laughing along.

Amy opened her eyes and glancing at the clock, jumped out of bed. "Seriously" she thought "6:00, of all days to sleep in."

She pulled out shopping clothes and ran for a quick shower before dressing. She wore tight black Ariats and a dark blue silk blouse over a black pullover, black bison boots and pulled out her 100X hat. There were hitting two fairly upscale malls, South Centre and CF Chinook, and one thing she'd learned, if you want service dress like you have money and all her shopping companions agreed.

"Wow, that's some outfit for shopping." Georgie said "Pretty hot, what are you shopping for ?"

"Enough out of you" Amy said serving Georgie 2 pancakes.

"I think you look beautiful mom" Katie said.

"Thank you Katie." Amy said serving her one.

"Pancakes Grandpa ?"

"Sure Amy thanks, that's some outfit."

"I'll take that as a compliment, thank you Grandpa." she said flipping some pancakes.

"Are you sure you guys aren't going clubbing ?" Georgie said as Lisa came out.

"Uhmmm Lis ?"

"Just shopping Jack."

"At least you're going in a crowd."

"Knock, Knock ?"

"Come on in Cass, Trish."

"Look at you all." Georgie exclaimed "Does Jade know you're out looking like that ?"

"She helped me pick it if you must know Georgie."

"Where's Ashley ?"

"Don't know Cass, but I saw Mitch ride out to the herd a little after 6:00."

"6:00 he's late !"

"You leave him be, he stayed in the loft with Ash and they went out last night. You know Grandpa, young love."

"Not so young but I do understand."

"Haven't been late a few times yourself Jack ?" Trish teased which caused Georgie to grin, chuckle and blush when Jack turned her way. "Sorry Jack, uh, Katie come on the bus will be here soon."

"Georgie and Grandpa will be here Katie in case we're not back in time."

"Ok Momma" she said and gave her a hug before heading out with Georgie who hugged and kissed them all.

At 10 minutes to 8 they all wandered across to the barn to fetch Ashley who had yet to make an appearance and was running a bit late.

"Sorry, sorry, Mitch left and I fell back asleep. I'll be ready in five minutes."

They took Amy's truck and hit South Center Mall just before 9:00 AM where Amy handed her truck over to a valet attendant who looked almost scared.

"I'll take it Carlos, don't freak out. I'll park it in two spots ma'am, don't worry about a thing."

Amy thanked him and they headed off. They shopped for 3 hours straight, only stopping if Lyndy got fussy. After they filled the truck they drove straight to CF Chinook, the second mall and went though the same routine except this time they had lunch first.

"How many pair of warm undies outfits did you buy exactly ?"

"Not undies Cass, thermal wear. 3 each for riding and outdoor stuff and lounging at home."

"Well those _Cuddleduds_ are awesome looking." Ash said.

"Agreed but I couldn't imagine Jack being comfortable with me wearing something like that." Lisa added.

"That's the lounge stuff and _Thermalsilks_ are great for outdoors as are the _Icebreaker_ ones that are 100% Merino wool. The beauty is the girls stuff is uni so we have them for Lyndy and Jared. You two are going to be alone together next winter Lisa, why should he care what you're wearing ?"

"Amy's right, I'm going back to get you a pair Lisa" Trish announced.

"Fine, we'll try and see what he says."

"I'm heading over to lingerie, Jack have something against lingerie ?" Cass asked laughing.

"Well, I typically haven't really."

"Seriously Lisa, poor Grandpa, Ty loved lingerie, I mean really loved it and I loved wearing it, I'm heading over with Ash and Cass, Rosie would look amazing in dark green or black."

"You're not serious ?"

"The hell I'm not Trish, what makes you think for a second that I don't want to see her in lingerie or wear it for her, that's like double use."

"I guess I don't know, good for you Amy."

"You go girl, embrace the lifestyle"

"What lifestyle Cass ?"

"Well, the lesbian lifestyle."

"And what would that be aside from well, being in love with a woman ?"

"Buying lingerie for her." She answered.

"Right, ok then, let's go embrace that lifestyle. I don't have to wear pink do I ?" Amy answered laughing.

"Trish and I will meet you over there at the ice cream place."

"That's Ok Lisa, we'll just pick up a few things for you, you know to tuck under the tree. Edible undies for your stocking. Oh we need fireplace stockings for everyone."

"I have stockings ordered for the Bouchers Amy."

"Ok, meet for ice cream at 2:30 and then we'll decide ?" Trish asked.

There were two intimate apparel shoppes in the mall and the department stores. Their first stops were the private stores, they'd go to the department if needed. They didn't. They all fell in love with the small Italian lingerie shop and the staff. More importantly for Amy was the buy one get one free promotion. She had decided early on that this Christmas was going to be special. She had money for now and wasn't going to go wild and hadn't, but she wouldn't deny anyone the best Christmas she could give them.

As Amy went through the racks she was approached by a saleswoman named Denise who was about her age. After explaining that she was looking for both her and Rosie, Denise was excited to help. Since Amy and Rosalie were about the same size Amy wanted garments they both could wear. She described Rosie as a bit taller, and somewhat softer around the edges than she was, causing Denise to smile. In the end they chose 6. All were slips or nightdresses. Soft and silky or satin with matching robes. They varied in length, some had open plunged backs with ties, some covered with lace and all sexy and adjustable with ties. The long ones with slits up one side and two of the shorter ones with optional matching panties. She also picked up satin PJ's for both of them and a pair for Georgie along with a couple very nice camisoles for her.

She found 2 sets of silk PJ's and a a beautiful robe for Lisa, they would not by any standard be considered sexy lingerie but they were soft and very feminine and would be fine for her Grandpa. With a smile she purchased two sets and a robe for Ella as well.

Cass had picked up 4 sets of what could only be considered intimate sexy and hot outfits. Lace and satin bra sets, stockings and garters. The fun part was that Ash was her consultant and they had a ball talking about how Caleb would react to them. Ashley went nuts, she had a stack of a dozen sets of intimate wear including everything you could think of. She was going to stack them in numbered boxes and have Mitch pick randomly as a surprise.

When they gathered at the counter the clerk asked them if they had visited the back room. Not realizing that there was a back room the followed her into a small room of massage oils, creams, sensual lotions and bath supplies. Amy picked up and smelled every bottle and on some she went a step further to read the ingredients. Soon she had a small and well rounded section of a counter set aside with small bottles or tubes. She also chose several small silk bandana sized cloths and some sponges and the like.

"What are you stacking over there." Ash asked and walking over followed by Cass.

"Bath oil, massages, what are these for" Cass smiled holding up the silk cloths.

"Never you mind." Amy said swatting her hand away. "We have a large tub."

"How large ?"

"80 Gallons, 5 ft long, high sides."

"It looks amazing" Ashley said "clawed feet and a heat pump."

Amy looked at the counter, "being with a woman is tactile and soft, it's small caresses, kisses and nibbles that explode your nerves, it's electric, fingertips and nails running trails down your spine, it's mind blowing. Watching a bead of sweat run between her breasts and past takes my breath away. This stuff'll be great."

"Holy shit Amy." Cass whispered with a big smile on her face "what the hell has she done to you."

"Amy passed out."

"What ?"

"Ash !"

"It's Cass Amy."

"Passed out ?"

"Rosie's got game" Ash commented.

"I'll say" Amy murmured.

"Yes, well, sounds like I've been playing for the wrong team" Denise the salesclerk said laughing, "so are we all done ?"

"Look at you two, Ash what is that ?" Amy asked picking up a small jar.

"Seriously, you going to use this or are you going to torture that man forever ?"

"We're having fun Amy, it's definitely not torture and as soon as we get the all clear from Trish we'll move along."

Amy laughed, picked up the jar, walked to the display and grabbed a much larger jar of the same product and walked over putting it with her stuff. "It's on me, who were you kidding with that thing ?"

"New boyfriend ?" Denise asked looking at the tub and the stack of lingerie.

Cass grabbed Ash's phone and before Ash could pull it back handed it to the clerk. "Uhm, Ok well it the rest of him matched up to this I'd go large. Wow that's a lot of muscles."

Ash was beaming and laughed, "I can't actually count them, they move around and I can't keep focused."

Cass had a couple of things "We've always been more get down to business than all day playful like you guys, Ty and you would flirt all day long, it even got me hot. Maybe, I can get Caleb to slow down. Don't get me wrong, Caleb sends me off in all sorts of ways they're just a bit more cowboy."

"Mitch is cowboy but patient and he knows exactly how to switch me on. The other night we spent an hour just sitting and reading. He get's up stretches, I look up, he smiles, bends over to kiss me, takes my folder and places it to the side, slides my glasses off, lays them down and lifts me into his arms." She sighed, "man do I have self control."

"You need to sit Ash ?" Cass asked laughing.

"I'm fine, you don't think Trish would, you know, hold the results just to fuck with me ?"

"I think that would screw with the Hippocratic oath and privacy rules and all that Ash, besides Trish is not mean." Amy said while she handed over a sizable amount of cash

to the clerk.

The valet service at the malls came with an amazing feature. All you had to do was give the clerk the valet card and your packages would be picked up and delivered to the valet station reserved in a locker. This way you didn't have to drag your packages around. It's expensive as a single driver but divided by 5 it was a no brainer. As they wandered back to the meet-up point at the ice cream stand Amy stopped for a second and then wandered into a small jewelry shop. Followed a second later by Ash and Cass "You know you could signal a turn or something."

They wandered over to Amy who was standing in front of a glass display of engagement and wedding band sets, She had a tear on her cheek and her hand was holding the front of her blouse, her wedding band on a chain.

'You Ok Amy ?" Ashley whispered as Cass put her hand on Amy's.

She took Lyndy out and held her for comfort.

"Uhm yeah" she sniffed and whipped her cheek. "Sorry, you know they only seem to make them in male/female sets, they should have some for single sex couples."

"They're all interchangeable but I guess you're right, this day and age who are we to decide." The clerk told her as Amy walked over to another display and then another. Lyndy loved the shiny things and pointed and laughed. She stopped and looked at the glass at many things until she stared at something for a few seconds "Can I see that please ?"

The clerk removed a pendant on a filigreed platinum chain, it was a small heart shaped piece made up of small diamonds and in the center, a small dark green emerald.

"It's stunning" Ashley whispered holding it the palm of her hand. "How much is it ?"

"I'm scared to look, do you think ?" Amy started.

"That Rosie would love it, are you kidding ?" Ashley answered.

"No doubt, that emerald and her eyes ?" Cass added.

"$1600" Amy read turning the little card, "I've already spent too much."

"Wait, wait." The clerk said walking over with a calculator. "Let me check" he said walking over to someone else and punching in some numbers.

"How's $1047 out the door, cash if possible ?"

"OK, what the hell, so I go over my limit by a bit." Amy said "I'll take it."

While they were waiting, Lisa and Trish passed and noticed them.

"What do I get for Georgie ?" Lisa said walking in and taking Lyndy.

Amy smiled and nodded at a counter "young woman heading to college with a young beau will probably go out a bit Lisa, I'd say go with the diamond studs, that's a nice grandmother gift."

"You're absolutely right but I have heirlooms, what was I thinking ?" Lisa said to herself.

"Sounds like Lisa's heading to the vault." Cass said laughing.

"Yes I am Cass." She muttered back.

"Are you buying something Amy ?" Trish asked coming over.

Amy opened the box for her.

"Wow, she's going to drop when she sees that girl."

"Oh my Amy, that is gorgeous" Lisa exclaimed running her finger under the pendant and then the chain.

"I'm splurging, the one time in my life I have money to splurge with."

They decided to leave the mall and grab ice cream at a spot near the big Army Navy store that was their last stop. Things like socks, flannel shirts, cowboy wear and stocking stuffers abounded. Amy picked up two small bone handled Case knives, 2 Leatherman tools, magnesium starters, a filter straws, two good compasses, metal mirrors, glow sticks, bear spray, space blankets and a few other things.

She also had an order waiting "We have them right here Ms. Fleming and the other things you ordered."

Lisa came over as Amy held up a short kids sized drover coat similar to hers. Made in Australia, the top leather on one had a burgundy shading with the other a dark violet. The burgundy had the name Katie embroidered on the inside pocket with Charlotte in the other. They were completely adjustable and guaranteed to grow with the child for several years. Using a clever method of tucking sleeves and the bottom, along with some pulls and snaps, the coat would grow at least a foot and the sleeves at least 6 inches. Along with the two coats Amy got them heavy Australian wool sweaters to keep them warm on the trail. The coats would keep them dry. She also got Georgie and Rosalie a set on Steiger Mukluk moccasin boots. They had both admired hers. Lisa had a pair. She ordered Ella a shorter pair as Ella seemed married to the boots she had worn for years, her moccasins were more indoor/porch wear.

Everyone shopped for everyone on their list here. Ash went nuts choosing clothes and stuff for Mitch. Socks and shirts to fill gaps for Jack, Tim and the like. Small gifts for Georgie and the girls. They even had a small portable wooden toy ranch set for traveling that she bought for the twins.

The plan was to dump everything in the loft and then have two wrapping get togethers which would double as girls nights.

Mitch met them when they pulled up at the barn a little after 5. They had stopped at Maggie's and picked up dinner which Lisa and Trish carried into the ranch house along with strolling Lyndy as everyone else made multiple trips to the loft. Amy checked the stables and saw that they were in good shape and that Phoenix and Trouble had been out with Katie and Georgie.

Lisa had invited Cass and Ashley to stay for dinner and to invite the men. Ash and Mitch were staying, Cass was off to meet Caleb at the rodeo grounds and Jade was apparently already here so Trish was along for the ride.

They got back to the house and Katie ran over to hug Amy hello and got carried back into the living room. After hearing about that days exams and school Katie went off to help Georgie set the table while Amy went back to her room to call Rosie. Jade and Trish had Lyndy.

"Hey Rosie."

"Hi Ames, you look beat."

"Heavy duty shopping day, though I don't think a second day will be warranted, I spent to much. Rosie, I was thinking today that I had decided to make this a very special Christmas, more spending than I would normally do by a long shot. Don't hold yourself back sweetie, we have money."

"Ella and I are fine Amy and we typically go overboard for Christmas especially lately. I got one of those policies too you know."

"I know, I just wanted to say it."

"So what did you get me ?"

"You know, undies, nightgowns, slippers."

"Nothing special ?"

"Several special things but I'm not going to tell you."

Amy turned to a knock at the door.

"What, come in ?"

"Dinner mom, oh hey mom, two moms one shot." Katie giggled.

"Hi sweetheart, how was school today ?"

"Awesome, how was your student ?"

"Awesome too, lucky us ! Go sit down and let me say goodbye to Amy Katie and I'll talk to you later."

"Ok, say hi to everybody for me !"

"God I miss her and Georgie."

"I know what you mean. Well we get like 8 days together next week so that's something."

"Yup, go eat Ames and we'll talk later."

"Love you Rosie."

"Love you too Amy."

Over dinner Amy explained to Katie that she'd probably be gone early and that Georgie would be here to help get ready and Lisa would give her breakfast.

"Heading out early Amy, where to ?"

"I just have some things that have to be taken care of Grandpa, nothing important."

Amy wondered if no one knew or realized or they had chosen to let her have her way. Her grandfather might have done that but the others wouldn't. Tomorrow was her wedding anniversary and she wanted to spend it alone.

Katie was fine with it and Georgie was as well. After dinner they Skyped with the Bouchers and got the kids to sleep. When everyone was away Amy announced that she was going to stay the night in the loft so she wouldn't bother everyone in the morning. She checked Katie and Lyndy, thanked Lisa and her grandfather and headed off.

"She going to be Ok Lis ?"

"She'll be fine Jack, but it will be brutal for her, I can't imagine it. Rosie will be here with Jared to see the kids off in the morning. Mitch and Ashley will take the twins for the day"

"Ashley set this up ?"

"And Cass, we have the after school shift. Rosie will spend time and ride with Katie. If it gets real bad we can call Trish. Let's get to bed, it'll likely be an emotional day."

Amy took a bath and talked to Rosie for a while. She begged off quickly feigning tiredness and Rosalie let her go. Amy was sure she knew but was unsure of how to speak to her about the whole thing.

Rosalie woke at 3:30, jumped in the shower and dressed. She grabbed her bag and met Ella waiting for her with Jared fast asleep in his car seat. "You're a wonder Ella." She said taking her thermos and a bag breakfast and heading out to Georgie's truck the only one without a plow on the front, they expected some snow and the boy's plow truck was waiting for a part.

Amy woke at 5:15 and rolled out of bed. She dressed, saddled Harley, mucked and fed them all and was off with a day's worth of needs in her saddle bags. She wore her Oilskin coat and packed a sweater in case it turned brisk. She was out of site by 6:30.

She went slowly and reached the cemetery about 20 minutes later. She unsaddled Harley and set him on a long lead near several patches of grass. She knelt by her mom's grave for a while and then moved over to Ty.

Rosie made good time by not stopping, Jared slept the whole way through and she pulled up to Heartland at 7:30. Lisa met her outside and took care of Jared while Rosie rushed to the bathroom right past a very confused Katie and Georgie.

A second later she was out and being hugged by both.

"Why are you here mom is something wrong ?" Katie asked.

"Come sit down and have breakfast Katie and I'll tell you Ok ?"

Rosalie went over and hugged and kissed Jack and Lisa.

"Sorry we kept this a secret, I needed at least to get here without her freaking out and it was just easier this way, kept to the group so to speak."

"Georgie, you know about today I've been told ?"

"Jack, if I could impose on you to get the car seats out of Amy's and Georgie's truck ?"

"Sure thing Rosalie, I'll get to it now, I'm glad you're here."

"Thanks Jack, Georgie you may take your sister to school and bring her to Briar Ridge after in your truck. Mitch will meet you with Phoenix, Ash will school you and Mitch will bring Katie and the twins here and then Ash will get you and Phoenix back."

"Got it and I'd glad you're here too."

"Why already ?" Katie asked.

"Sorry my love. Do you know what an anniversary is Katie ?"

"Something that happens every year like for a wedding"

"Excellent, today is the anniversary of your mom and uncle Ty's wedding and understandably she's upset and reflective, you understand that word Katie ? Good" she answered to Katie's nod. "So mom is up at the cemetery and I'm going to go and see if we can't make her think good things about Ty instead of being all sad."

"How ?"

"For me by having her tell me her good memories on trail rides. When we get back GG and Lisa will talk about their happy thoughts with Cass and Caleb."

"I have happy thoughts, can I do it ?"

"If you're Ok that she may cry then I think she would like that."

"Ok, I'll think of something, you can too Georgie."

"I will Katie, I promise."

"Let's get you two off to school, Harley's in the barn ?"

"She took Harley it seems" Jack said coming in.

"Makes my life easier, Spartan will bring me to her if she's not up there."

Katie and Georgie came by for a hug and headed out. "Back seat and belted Katie"

"Got it mom" Georgie called back "if you have a few minutes come by and see me jump, they say I'm pretty good."

"If I can I will Georgie, nothing would make me happier."

"If she's moved Rosie maybe you should come back."

"I'm going to tell you a secret Jack, I can track a horse in the snow, build a fire, hunt, trap and fly fish. I'm a teacher and when she gets all teachy cowgirl, it turns me on so I play the helpless ranch girl. If she's moved, I'll find her and make her believe it was dumb luck. Then she'll have to take care of me, now that's a secret you'll have to keep Ok ?"

"And if she's where we think she'll be ?"

"Then Gran, she'll have to know that I'm there because I can't bear for her to suffer alone. Jack you figure she's been on her knees since 7:00 ?"

"I'd imagine something like that."

"I'd better get going then."

"Mitch pulling in" Lisa called out,

"Good, they get the car seats next. I can say hi and head out."

She stopped and wrapped her arms around Ashley and then Mitch. "Jared didn't even wake for the transfer just woke up to Lyndy so you shouldn't have any issues. I'll see you back here later, thanks guys, gotta ride."

"Take care of her Rosie."

"I've got this Ash."

They watched her walk down to the barn, She was wearing her cowboy hat and a long sheepskin coat with a hood Jason got her from a friend in New Zealand years ago. It had a fox collar and hood lining and Rosie loved it.

At about the same time Mitch and Ash were getting the kids into their car seats Rosie was talking to Spartan before mounting him and heading off after Amy.


	22. AfterTyme - Chapter 22

Chapter 22

 _ **Rescues: 6**_

"Come on Spartan, take me to her boy, take me to Amy." She whispered.

Rosalie knew the general direction to the cemetery. There was one turn she was unsure of and she knew Spartan would just take it on his own. When he turned off a side path she let him have his head and before long Rosie pulled out into the meadow leading up to the cemetery ridge. She rode slowly and after tipping her brim down at the sun, spotted Amy sitting, eyes closed.

Amy saw Spartan before anything else. Harley neighed as Spartan approached and Amy opened her eyes. It took her a second to realize who his rider was. Rosie hopped down and tied Spartan off near Harley and took her hat off. Her hair blew back as she walked towards Amy and sat down next to her. Amy started crying immediately and Rosie drew her in and let her cry.

"Go on, get it all out because we have to go celebrate."

"What's there to celebrate ?" Amy spat between sobs.

"You were married to a man you loved and have a beautiful daughter from him. Today you need to mourn and you have, but you also need to celebrate the life and love you felt. So, for the next few hours we are going to ride around and you are going to tell me all the wonderful memories you have of Ty wherever we are. And later you'll sit with Jack and Lisa and Cass and Caleb and celebrate your anniversary and we won't focus on anything else anymore."

"I'm sorry Rosie, I didn't want…."

"I know sweetheart and I understand, but you can't keep these things from me. I loved Jason with all my heart and I know the day you stood in that house you loved Ty with all yours and that's something to celebrate and remember on your anniversary. You've got it backwards my love, we mourn them every other day, not the day we swore our love to them. That's the only thing that we have of them, those vows and their imprint on who we are."

"Where are the babies Rosie ?" Amy whispered, swallowing hard with a raw throat.

"Ashley and Mitch have them at Briar Ridge, they're fine." Rosie said getting up and getting a thermos from her saddle bag.

She poured the licorice tea for Amy who smiled when she sipped it. "You've been reading my journals."

"Not all, just the ones about horses."

"I love you Rosalie."

"I love you Amy, so much. Say goodbye my love, this part of your day is over. I'll saddle Harley."

"Ok Rosie."

They rode for hours, Amy on Spartan and Rosie on Harley. They held hands and walked the meadows. Amy told Rosie about Ty and their life together at Heartland. She was happy and Rosie prodded her about the intimate details of the spots they visited. The spent the most time at the old jumping course where Amy told her about the day Ty had come to Heartland, falling in love with him. She was 15, so naïve and unworldly. She told her about that first year and his leaving and how he broke her heart then and how she had eventually forgiven him.

Amy laughed when they rode past the dude ranch and she told Rosie about their not being able to get into the room on their wedding night and how they had spent the night in that freezing loft.

"Let's have lunch Amy " Rosie said getting off Harley and walking him to the paddock.

They unsaddled the horses and fed them from the dude ranch stable and then rather than sit at the picnic table Rosie walked Amy over to a cabin and walked in. Amy smiled when she went though the door. There was a fire set and lunch laid out on the small table along with a small bottle of champagne and one of cider.

"Rosie, what did you do ?"

"Sit down by the fire and warm up Ames. I'll fix you a plate."

Rosie set to work and soon came over with a plate of food and a tall flute of cider for her.

"I would take a sip of champagne Rosie." Amy whispered.

"I wasn't going to open it but if you'd like."

"I shared some with Ty that night, he snuck back to the house to get it and some snacks, I think I would."

Rosalie smiled and leaned over to kiss her. She opened the champagne and poured a flute for them to share. They ate quietly, close to each other and Rosalie surprised her with cupcakes for desert like they had at the wedding.

When they were done Amy lay back against Rosie who wrapped her arms around her. She knew Amy was crying and let her be, holding and her and kissing her, whispering that she was loved and not alone. She whispered at how happy Lyndy was to see her and how she laughed and hugged Jared.

"She's such a precious gift Amy, she Ty's daughter and you'll always have her to love."

"I miss him Rosie."

"I know you do Ames, there's no helping that I'm sorry to say but I promise it gets easier and the memories get happier until that's all there is. Life takes over and pulls us back from our grief."

At a little after two they straightened up a bit and saddled the horses. Ash had arranged for people to clear away and clean, Mitch would get the cabin locked and secured for winter later on.

They rode down hand in hand, brushed down the horses and set them out in a meadow with the others.

"Sweetheart, I'm going to go meet the kids at Briar Ridge. I promised Georgie I would try to see her jump and then I want to get Katie home with the twins and spend some time with them. Go up and relax, Jack and Lisa wanted to come and reminisce. Would that be Ok ?"

"It would be nice Rosie and you should go see Georgie, she's wonderful to watch."

They kissed and Rosie made sure Amy was alright alone. She instructed her to get changed, start a fire and put on one of Lyndy's albums.

"Should I come up and help you settle ?"

"I'm fine Rosie, you've been amazing. Tell them to give me 15 or 20 minutes."

Rosie stopped at the house where Lisa was coming from where she and Jack were sitting in the living room.

"How is she Rosie ?"

"She's good Lisa, we took a good long ride and had lunch at the dude ranch. She's upstairs getting changed and a fire up. She asked for 20 minutes. Cass and Caleb will come by in an hour or so."

"And you Rosie, you must be exhausted."

"I'm fine Jack. Lisa can I borrow the Porsche to Briar Ridge I want to see Georgie jump and see how Katie is before coming back ?"

"Keys are by the door but Mitch is pulling in with a trailer, I have a funny feeling he's here for Phoenix ?"

"Didn't think about that, I'll grab a ride with him."

Rosie kissed them both and headed out to meet Mitch. She helped him trailer Phoenix and rode over to Briar Ridge. Rosie had texted Ash who was waiting with the kids and Val out back by the trailer drop to the main stables and jumping facility.

Both kids did their best hurrying over to her and she scooped them both into a hug to laughs and momma's and giggling.

When she stood Ash introduced her to Val and they hugged. Georgie drove in around 20 minutes later. Rosie was walking Phoenix around and was immediately rushed by Katie.

"Hi Mom, Hi Phoenix" Katie said reaching up to rub his muzzle.

"How's momma feeling, I drew a picture for her of Uncle Ty in a happy memory."

"She's good Katie and we're trying to keep her happy so your picture will really help. Now, do you have a lot of homework and want to get home right away, I'm sure Auntie Ash or Uncle Mitch would take you. I want to see Georgie jump."

"Can I stay and watch with you ? I don't have too much homework I promise."

Georgie came in from getting changed and ran over to hug Rosie.

"How's she doing ?" Georgie whispered.

"She's good Georgie, she has her moments but for the most part it's been good. Now let me watch my girl jump."

"Come stand here Rosalie" Val called out and Rosie walked over.

Ash came in and went over to talk to Georgie and Katie went over to sit on a bench. Mitch came over to her a minute later with an Apple, a couple cookies and a small milk container then sat down with her to cut the apple and share slices with her.

"Is that for my benefit ?" Val asked following Rosie's gaze and smile.

"No, Amy tells me Katie and Mitch have a special bond and I've seen it. Peter was gone and Mitch was there and then he dated Lou for a minute. Mitch caught her mini before he could run into the pond and drown, some hero worship too I think. They're cute together" Rosie said laughing.

"There's got to be something wrong with him Rosie."

"Come on Val, you don't believe that. Ash is head over heels and from what I can tell he is too."

They watched as Georgie jumped the course, changed it up and jumped it again. Phoenix was in good form and jumped exceptionally well.

"He looks in top form Georgie." Val called out walking over to meet her. "I think the press should be here Tuesday for some pictures and then we'll leak that Amy is training up in Larson and shake the tree. Some pictures on Flame too if you don't mind."

"Amy said we'd alienate people in no time, must be a Hudson thing."

"Yeah, Flemings and Stantons, we have that rep. Let's cool him off so we can send him home and then we'll work Flame for awhile, he was a different horse after jumping."

"So Peyton or Dylan ?"

"I'm done with Westfield jumpers and no I don't blame her but what she did to you was horrible. I know because I'm guilty of the same crap but I recognize it and I'm trying to maintain an even keel in light of the fact that it's all my fault that Flame lost."

"Phoenix just had the better run that day Val, you know that, 2 seconds is nothing."

"Georgie, if you were riding Flame you would have been unbeatable, you're an excellent jumper and it says nothing about this fellow here either."

"Water under the bridge as Amy says Val, you'll find him the right rider."

They packed Katie up and Mitch got the kids settled in his truck while Rosalie walked Georgie over to Flame arm in arm.

"When are you going home mom ?" Georgie asked quietly.

"I can't leave until I see our first rescues, I'm so excited."

"I'm excited too" Georgie said squeezing Rosie's side.

"I loved watching you jump Georgie, I wish I could see you every day."

"Probably get your wish soon enough Mom and eventually yell enough"

"I don't think I could ever tire of watching any of you ride." She said and then whispered "especially Amy."

"I kinda like being behind Wyatt too" Georgie whispered back with a grin and a rising blush.

"Georgie !" Rosie whispered back.

"I know, it's gross."

"It's sweet Georgie and Wyatt does have a nice butt."

"Mom, you're not supposed to be looking at guys butts. Will we have a chance to practice you think ?"

"I think so because I don't think she'll want to come to dinner but I will, so maybe then."

"Rosie ? Charlotte and Katie asked me to get you guys a present, you and Amy. I'm not sure what to do."

"I'm not sure I understand sweetheart but if you don't feel right asking me or Amy, I'm sure Ash or Cass or Trish would be glad to talk about it with you."

"Hey Flame, hey boy, this is Rosie, my mom, Amy's girlfriend, partner ?"

"Hi Flame, it's good to meet you. You're a friendly one aren't you. Good boy." Rosie was scratching and rubbing his head. "You jump her well, she's very special to me you know. Name, I don't know what to tell you. Partner covers several bases but this is Alberta they won't jump to the one you're thinking of. Girlfriend I guess, I'll talk to Amy Georgie."

Rosie gave her a big hug and kiss "Have fun sweetheart and I'll see you back at Heartland, your truck is outside."

They pulled out of Briar ridge a few minutes later with Mitch driving. "How's she doing ?"

"She's doing well I think Mitch, the object of today now is happy thoughts about Ty."

"I have a happy thought for Mom, I loved Uncle Ty and I miss him too."

"You can show her after we ride Ok sweetheart, wash up, change and homework first though Ok ?"

"OK Mom."

When they got back to the ranch Rosie asked if it would be an imposition to get Chance and Boone back for a ride and Mitch said he'd be glad to take care of it after settling Phoenix and ditching the trailer.

Katie went off to get her work done and Rosie looked around the kitchen, situated the twins where she could see them and started dinner. There were two chickens that she prepared with herbs, lemon and garlic she found and popped them in the oven along with a tray of winter vegetables to roast.

She was sitting on the floor with kids cleaning green beans when Lisa and Jack walked in from the loft.

"Cass and Caleb are there and they brought pizza and Jasper. You didn't have to make dinner Rosalie."

"Please Lisa, it's the least I can do, the majority of them are mine now and I don't mind, because I have these two messy helpers." She cooed at the kids who had mashed carrot chewings all over their faces.

"So what's the schedule for you Rosie ?"

"Well Lisa, when Katie is done with her homework I think it would be nice to stroll the twins over to the loft and leave them with their mom for a while while Cass and Caleb are there and we'll bring them back for dinner. Katie and I will go for a ride and then visit a bit with her, Katie wants to share some special memories. I don't think she'll join us for dinner but she may be ready for a bit of alone time then, we'll see. How was she with you ?"

"She had a few moments like she used to but we kept the conversation on happy memories. This was a good idea Rosie."

"It's what Ella did for me Lisa, a long ride and then friends came and we talked. She told me what I told Amy, it's all the other days that you're supposed to be sad, not the day you married your true love. Today is a day to remember the happy things, the reason you got married."

"It's a good way to look at it." Jack said "These days I only have good thoughts about Lyndy, if we ever fought I don't remember though I'm sure we did."

"Hey you two, let's see if we can scrounge up some clean clothes to bring you over to mommy, huh, let's start by getting washed up ?"

"I'll give you a hand Rosie."

"Thanks Lisa, did you happen to notice if Cass food shopped for us ?"

"I did, it's in the fridge."

"Just sides and incidentals for you tomorrow morning Lisa, Amy and I will have a French toast casserole and an egg, veggie, meat one. Big family breakfast tomorrow , rescues coming, it was always a thing at Whispering Pines on drop off or pick up days. Friends over and everything. All the girls are coming I think."

"Anyway, I'd like to get her to do the night routine with the kids and maybe spend some family time after dinner. If she comes can we all tread a bit lightly, is Tim expected ?"

"I'll text Casey and see if he's expected as a drop in. Are you saying that you'd rather he not be here ?"

"Well Lisa, I'll leave that up to you and Jack based on what I'm about to say. He will not bad mouth Ty in front of my children or Amy and now it's my job to put a stop to it and I will."

They carried the kids in and dressed them in matching dark green corduroy overalls Trish had picked up. Jared had a striped brown and beige shirt and Lyndy's brown with small pink flowers.

"Here's my homework mom and you have to test my words at dinner."

"Ok sweetie, get ready to ride and we'll go saddle the horses."

"Can we go visit Uncle Ty ? I made a heart and I want to tell him I love him and I miss him."

"Sure sweetheart and we can say hi to Grandma Marion too."

They rode out and up to the cemetery, Amy saw them from the window and smiled that they were riding.

"So you two doing Ok with the separation ?"

"It's not easy Caleb, I think I'm more stable with her around, my alter stays away when she's near."

"That's still happening huh ?"

"Less, do you uh ?"

"Not like that no, but sometimes, it's silly, sometimes I think he's right there with me and I turn to say something and realize it's either not him or no one at all. I think about him all the time especially at like the rodeo grounds. I look up when someone's coming expecting it to be him or when an old bike roars by."

"I see his handwriting at work everyday. His thoughts on a case. Last week Scott and I were checking out a dog and we came across a wound that Ty stitched for sure. Every surgeon is a bit different, it's like handwriting. Scott found that hard. He literally taught Ty everything. His name's still on the door."

"Bob called and asked if we should memorialize the nature center, you know, the Ty Borden Memorial Nature Preserve. I have very mixed feelings about that."

"He asked Scott as well" Cass said "he wasn't too fond of the idea either."

"I'll talk it over with Grandpa, Lisa and Rosie, it's not like I'll be visiting often that I'd have to see it. I know it's selfish but it brings up just the worst thoughts for me. It was hard enough not to shoot Bob last year."

"Hope you at least hit him."

"I didn't Caleb, he's an idiot and you're our brother, you needed to be forgiven, it's your way."

"Well, thanks for that."

Amy was hungry and warmed herself a slice of pizza. She wasn't in the mood for family dinner and Caleb and Cass were perfect for a couple hours.

She heard Rosie and Katie get back and after a few minutes excused herself and went downstairs. Katie ran into her arms and hugged her. "We visited Grandma Marion and Uncle Ty. I left a heart I made in school and told him I love him and miss him."

"Thank you so much sweetheart, that was very thoughtful of you."

"We're going to head back and get cleaned a bit and come back for a visit with the twins until dinner ? Caleb and Cass can give you a hand and I'll finish getting the family's dinner together."

"I'd like that, I feel bad I haven't spent time with Jared."

"Then we'll be back soon."

"Love you Rosie" Amy said leaning over for a kiss.

"Come on Katie, ranch house."

Rosie dropped the kids back a few minutes later and Amy immediately scooped up Jared "momma" "hello my sweet boy."

"Indy" he said pointing at her and Amy smiled and let him down so he could go to her.

"Ub momma"

"I love you too sweetheart."

"They're absolutely adorable together."

"Thanks Cass, they all seem to have taken it to heart."

"Coming up" Georgie called followed by her boots.

She ran over to Amy and hugged her "Are you Ok mom ?" She whispered

"I'd doing ok Georgie."

"Owgie, Owgie !" Jared called out pushing himself up and gaining his balance to be scooped up by Georgie. "Hey little brother I missed you" she said leaning over and raising his belly for a raspberry making him laugh "Owgie more".

She did it again and Amy was beaming and tearing up.

"Owgie I want" Lyndy called up and Georgie handed Jared to Caleb and grabbed Lyndy who was giggling immediately.

"I can't believe how much they say, interact and they're starting to run." Caleb announced.

"That they do and eventually they fall or ask questions. Katie what's up, you've been chittering over there with Charlotte for 10 minutes."

"We wanted to talk to you about Uncle Ty."

"Ok, what did you want to say, you go first Katie."

"Well, I love Uncle Ty and miss him and I drew a picture of a good memory when Monty was limping and I called uncle Ty and he came all the way home to take care of him and stay with me."

"Uncle Ty sure loved you Katie, he was the first one to ever hold you."

"Really ?"

"Yes really."

"Charlotte ?"

"I didn't know Uncle Ty but Gran told me about him back when she first talked to you and we googled him. He was pretty cool and I'm real sorry I never got to meet him but we're not sorry you're our mom either or Mom is Katie's mom or Georgie's my sister or Lyndy so it's like we're happy for a sad thing which seems wrong like laughing at someone when they slip but much worse."

"Well Charlotte, you can't look at life that way. It's not a continuous, one thing causes another. Sometimes it might seem like that but there's nothing really to it. The thing is life goes on and with each decision we make in life the future changes. Who's to say that had Ty not died he wouldn't have decided to come see Whispering Pines or that we would have split up because Ty wanted different things than me. Nothing is certain or predetermined Charlotte, at least I don't believe so."

"Ok mom, that makes sense." Charlotte agreed and Katie nodded.

Rosalie set the table with Lisa, pulled out the chickens which Jack ooohhed and ahhhed over, the smell in the house was intoxicating.

"French Peasant Chicken, Ella's recipe and hers is better than mine. My mom taught me the root vegetable one and well beans are beans. I assume those cupcakes are dessert ?"

"You rode for a long time Rosie, how's your butt ?"

"I'm fine Lisa, we walked a bunch, is there a clearing they didn't have sex ?" Rosie asked laughing taking out her phone and sending a text.

"I can't imagine when they had time to fit that in, outside of their antics in the doorless loft." Jack muttered.

Rosie laughed "I'm sorry, what was that Jack ?"

"Nothing and you heard me."

"I did Jack, you're cute."

"What do city folk do ? Alleys, Parks ?"

"Rosie, please." Jack droned.

"Ok, Ok Jack, I'll stop."

Lisa was having a grand laugh as Georgie and Katie came in kicking off shoes, boots and jacket.

"What's up, the tables set ?"

"Go grab Grandma Lyndy's guitar up to your room with Katie and I'll be up in a second."

"Go on up with Georgie Katie and get Charlotte on the iPad, we'll practice once or twice."

As they ran off and headed upstairs "sorry Jack, I hope that's Ok, I didn't grab one from home."

"It's fine Rosie, you have more than one guitar ?"

"Three actually 2 Martins and the Gibson I usually travel with."

"2 Martins huh ?"

"Before I decided on teaching my major was guitar and vocal performance. I got an advanced guitar certification along with a minor in guitar Performance with the teaching license. I can't bring myself to sell them, we scrimped and saved to buy them and I've played them so much."

"I understand Rosie, what are you doing anyway ?"

"I was learning a song to sing for Amy at Christmas and Charlotte sang along one day and then Katie on iPad and then she asked Georgie so we're all singing a song for Amy and now Charlotte and Katie have elicited Georgie's help in purchasing a gift that she's having a problem with so she'll be seeking advice from someone other than me."

"Geez raising 4 girls and a boy, you're in for a ride and a half."

"We're good Jack but I do have to run again. Lisa text Cass and let us know if she moves towards here. I'll go over in twenty minutes for the babies or not if she wants to give them dinner."

Rosalie headed up the stairs and when the door closed Jack turned to her. "She's quite accomplished for a ranch girl."

"So's Amy Jack, she has big plans."

"I wish only the best for them both, I wanted to ask you something by the way, about Christmas." Jack started sitting down.

Up in the room they ran through the song twice, this time with Charlotte on the skype. When Rosie was satisfied she had them get washed for dinner, put the guitar back in it's place and headed out the door throwing on her hat and coat walking across the porch.

Rosie did not announce herself but just came up the stairs. She took off her hat and shrugged off her coat and picked up Lyndy who had wandered over to her. She sat down with Lyndy on her lap and leaned over to kiss Amy. "Would you like to give them dinner here or should I take them ?"

"We can do it Amy" Cass said

"They can stay Rosie, I was actually thinking how Ty would have loved seeing them together, is that weird ?"

"Not as weird as what I've come up with what Jason wouldn't mind seeing."

"That's crossed my mind as well, I try not to go there."

"Have you ever wondered what would have happened had you moved up there with Ty ?"

"I try not to go there either Cass."

Rosie laughed "I get that, do you want them to sleep here with us or in the house ? Georgie's volunteered to sleep in your room."

"They can sleep there, We'll go over before they're up anyway. We have to get those six stalls ready first thing and I'd like to be done with our horses out before they arrive at 10.00."

"Oh" Rosie added and you're both invited to a big breakfast tomorrow at 9:00. It' a Whispering Pines tradition when we get new rescues. I texted everyone else. It's fun and it brings helping hands if we need them.

"They don't need to be vaccinated or blood work, we've done that, so we can come early and help or hang. You should have their files in your email Amy."

"Thanks Cass."

"Ok, so you're coming over for coffee sweetie ?"

"Sure, no big thing please ?"

"Coffee, kids, family and cupcakes, I promise."

"Text us and we'll come over." She leaned over then and touched foreheads to Rosie "you're amazing you know that ?"

"I do actually but it's good to hear" Rosie whispered back and kissed her.

"You Ok Caleb or should we charge."

"No, it's not that, I swear, it's just you two."

"No different from you two Caleb."

"I'm used to seeing you with Ty, I have to get used to it."

"You were married to Ashley, we're kind of close you know ?"

"I got it but you had a gap."

"I'm outta here, Caleb stop being creepy." Rosie said kissing his cheek and walking down the stairs, coat in hand and throwing her hat on.

Back at dinner that ate quietly with easy family talk about the ranches weather and the upcoming week.

"Get a tree yet Rosie ?"

"No, we'll go out and cut one when we get back and decorate it then. It'll be fun and still feel Christmasy. We've got ornaments carved by the original Carmichaels and others through the years and two brought from Scotland, cut glass."

"That's pretty amazing."

"It is, I love them and they're beautiful."

"I can't wait to see them." Georgie said.

"You kids get to draw on an amazing Alberta history on these ranches, you have deep roots, don't ever forget that."

"We know mom, we talked about it in class this week. 1850 and 1878 I said, I won and I told them about the pen and the stones GG."

"Good for you Katie" Jack said.

Rosie texted Amy as they cleared away dinner. She packed food for Amy and kept it on the counter off to the side and helped Lisa get desserts, coffee and tea ready.

Amy came in followed by Cass and Caleb with the twins who they handed off to Georgie and Lisa. They wished everyone good night and headed home.

Rosie came over and hugged Amy with a big smile. "Come sit down and I'll get you some tea sweetheart."

Amy stopped and hugged Jack, "you Ok Grandpa ?"

"I'm fine Amy, I don't need a special day to miss him. This idea of using it as a day to remember why we loved him helped a lot."

They were chatting nicely and Amy was on the floor with Jared when Tim came in.

"Hey dad" Amy called and then was immediately distracted by Jared.

"Hey Amy, everybody. Rosalie I didn't expect to see you."

"She's just here for the night dad."

"Booty call huh, I thought the contract was signed." Tim said low with a laugh but not low enough for Jack, Georgie and Rosie to miss.

Jack immediately turned to Rosie who said. "Amy, please take the twins and Katie to Katie's room."

"Rosie ?"

"Amy please." Rosie said insistently not turning around.

"Come on Katie" Amy said, take Lyndy's hand" as they left the room.

Rosie turned back to Tim "Stand up".

Tim smiled "What, too soon, it was a joke."

It happened very quickly one second Tim was standing there and one second he was on the couch and bouncing to the floor with his hand to the side of his face.

"Get your grandfather a bag of peas Georgie. Think you can drive Tim or should we send you home tied to the back of your horse ?"

"Now wait a second."

"Get out."

Tim laughed and sat up "you can't kick me out."

"Watch me" Rosalie said walking into the kitchen and coming back with a cast iron skillet. "I will beat you with this Tim, now get out."

"I think you better go Tim."

"Come on Jack, it was a joke."

"It was disgusting Tim implying that one or both of them have some ulterior motive."

"Look."

Rosalie was seething "Look nothing, get out now ! Are you retarded, too many concussions ? You just accused your daughter and possibly me of being a whore in the same room where our children are sitting, your grandchildren."

"They're not all mine."

"You are insane and until I get some proof that you're not you are banned from my children's presence especially Katie, she's too young to understand that her grandfather is mentally ill. Go see a counselor Tim and walk through your life."

"Go Tim" Lisa said "nothing you say will matter for now. See him out Jack."

They could hear Jack and Tim with raised voices outside and then Jack returned.

Rosie was sitting on the couch with her head in her hands. "I hit him, I can't believe I hit him."

"I almost hit him" Georgie murmured.

"What did he say ?" Lisa asked "I didn't hear it at all, Amy either I don't think."

Georgie looked up ""Booty call huh, I thought the contract was signed."

"What ?"

"You heard it Lis, don't make me hear it again." Jack said

"I hit my father in law"

Jack started laughing "Ty shoved him once in the kitchen but I stepped in before he could deck him. Good thing too, the kid threw punches like a sledgehammer. Peter never hit him which always surprised me. It took you Rosalie, I thought it would be Ash though, either way works for me. Tim and I have been in more fights than I can count, some within the past 10 years I think."

"How am I going to tell the woman I love that I decked her father." Rosie was saying under her breath still holding her head in her hands.

"Calm down Rosie, Jack get her some wine."

"A beer would be better Jack."

"Coming up Rosie, how's the hand ?"

"Peas would be good."

"It was a righteous kill mom, no jury would convict."

"Cut it out Georgie, I have to go in there and tell her that I hit her dad."

"You hit my dad ? Rosie ?"

"Oh Amy, I'm so sorry, god you're going to hate me."

"I am not going to hate you. I am surprised he's gotten by this long."

"I have no idea what he said so."

"Do you really have to know ?"

"I think so Rosie."

When you said I was just here for the night he said ""Booty call huh, I thought the contract was signed."

Amy shook her head, "I actually always wondered what he thought about the whole Ahmed thing. I guess now I know."

"I don't think."

"It really doesn't bear discussing Grandpa, I probably would have hit him. It's fine Rosie, perfectly understandable" she said walking over and kissing her "and very butch".

"Ok, cut that out now" Georgie said putting up her hands.

"If I can't play I am going to beat hm with that skillet." Rosie said holding the peas to her hand.

"I was wondering what the skillet was out here for, thanks for clearing that up. I guess it's time to get the kids down."

"I'll take a bath with Jared and Lyndy if you'll watch and help." Katie said walking in from the hallway.

"Deal Katie, I'll get the bath started." Amy said walking into the bathroom.

"Georgie, grab Jared and let's get them stripped."

As they were carrying the babies into the bath Rosalie's phone started buzzing, then ringing, then buzzing.

"It's Gran, those are her sounds. You better answer"

"I know Katie, Georgie, sit here with them until Amy gets here."

"Yes Ella, what ?"

"Why are you calling me, call Lisa, she was sitting right there. ?"

"Fine, Bye Gran, reading in 20 minutes or so."

"Really Lisa ? You couldn't give me half an hour ? Was it a group email ?"

"No it wasn't. I texted Trish separately. She knew, Tim's on his way to her place to get looked at."

"What are we going to do about this ?".

"We take a break Georgie. I don't want to see him until after New Year's."

"Amy, what about Christmas ?"

"What if Katie and Charlotte had heard it Grandpa ? We're their parents, I won't subject them to it and very quickly those two babies are going to start understanding way more than they let on. We need a break."

"He needs to see a counselor." Rosie said.

"Unlikely."

"Sorry Lisa, Amy and I will decide what's likely and unlikely when it comes to our kids, not Tim Fleming. He needs to accept that his children are adults and to learn to control that whole blurting out thing."

"That he does." Jack agreed.

"Grandpa, he had a problem with Haddie, didn't he ?"

"You know about ?"

"Grandpa !"

"He was a mess back then and primed to start a fight about anything so I don't know. Back then if your mom said it's dark out your dad would squint and put on sunglasses but it is one of the things they fought about."

"You don't think his problem is us, Rosie and I ?"

"I can't answer Amy, I don't know but I don't really think so."

"Moms, hmmm, is that right ? time to read." Katie called out of her room.

They grabbed the babies and sat with Katie while her and Charlotte switched paragraphs. Amy wondered at how well Katie was reading, 100's on exams it was really nice to see. After kissing her good nite and saying goodnight to Charlotte they got the twins down and went out into the living room to make sure it took. Georgie was all set up in Amy's room when there was a knock at the door.

"I've got it" Jack said walking over "Casey, come on in, he's um not here."

"I know he's not here I just drove him home from Trish's house, she wouldn't let him drive, his eye is swollen shut. He wouldn't tell me a thing but he said he was stopping here and."

"I hit him Casey, I'm sorry."

"Rosie ? Why ? Oh my god, what did he say ?"

They sat down and Jack told the story. Her reaction was understandable "He said that ? Why ? He can't possibly feel that way, I refuse to believe it."

"I need a break from him Casey, he needs to get his shit together and talk to someone, he can't just say anything in front of the kids, I don't even want Georgie hearing it."

"I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"Have him talk to Trish Casey. Maybe that thing is back and he really can't control it."

"Oh Amy, you don't think ?"

"Actually I don't, he's always done this, but this is particularly out of character. We can't ignore it though, every weird behavioral thing is going to point to that."

"I'll talk to him, Jack if I need you ?"

"I'll be here Casey." He said nodding.

After Casey left they checked the kids and satisfied they were down headed back to the loft.

"Amy, I didn't mention it before but this stack here ?"

"Is everyone's stuff, Ash, Lisa, Cass, Trish and me, we wrap tomorrow night and then maybe Wednesday."

"Thanks because this would be an issue."

"I bet, though I warned you I did go overboard."

"You did and I need to get out of these jeans."

It was a bit chilly and Amy lit a fire, so they stayed in their shirts, underwear and socks.

They set out to get the casseroles ready for the oven in the morning and got those into the fridge.

"I have a chicken plate sitting here for you Amy."

"I am getting kind of hungry."

"Come sit here and eat and I'll fill the bath."

"I'd like to soak in a hot bath, I wish we were home though."

"Soon enough Ames and we're home when we're together."

"My turn to hold you Rosie."

"That'll be nice for me." Rosie said coming over to sit down across from her completely naked.

"Ready for my bath Ames."

"I'm eating really good chicken Rosie, outstanding actually."

"Thank you, you don't plan on touching me with those fingers do you ?"

"There's no getting away from that Rosie and these lips" Amy added smiling a greasy smile.

"I'm going to get in the tub, you get washed up before you come in."

"Can I bring you a surprise ?"

"I like surprises. I'll be in here."

Amy washed and cleared her plate and herself and walked over to get a small case from the dresser to remove a pendant which she gently laid down and then palmed after stripping.

Rosie had just gotten in and scooted forward so Amy could get behind her.

Amy leaned back and pulled Rosie back, wrapped in her arms.

Amy nuzzled at Rosie's neck and nibbled along her shoulder. She whispered as she came close to Rosie ear "You're my hero today Rosalie, you made what I thought was going to be a hard sad day into a celebration and I love you for it and so much more."

"I'll always be there for you Amy, I love you." She turned her head and shifted her shoulder so they could kiss and then she leaned back again.

Amy reached over and gently passed the chain around Rosie's neck and while she was closing the clasp Rosie noticed, "hey you, what are you doing ?"

"Shhhh, lean back and I'll show you."

Rosie leaned back and Amy gently moved the pendant to rest on Rosie's chest.

"I splurged unconscionably." She whispered kissing her neck again.

"What did you do, oh Amy it's so beautiful." Rosie turned again and shifted to cup Amy's cheeks and kiss her "you have to stop doing this, but I love it and you so much."

They lay quietly, touching and caressing, little kisses and whispers.

"Let's get out Rosie I want to snuggle and I'm getting cold already."

Amy dried off, threw two more small logs into the fire before running over and climbing under the quilt shivering then sliding into Rosie's arms.

Their legs tangled, Rosie held her close up against her, spooning and drawing her tight, there were no gaps. As Amy relaxed and warmed she yawned, her long and emotional day catching up to her.

"Thank you for coming today Rosie, I love you." Amy was whispering pretty out of it fighting the weight of her eyelids and losing.

Rosie who had been up since before dawn was also feeling the effects of the day and the bath. "this is all the thanks I ever need my love" she whispered as she snuggled Amy closer and fell asleep.

Amy opened her eyes at 5:15 and stretched. Rosie had moved over and was sleeping quietly, she was laying on her back partially covered by the quilt. The pendant shining on her chest.

She padded off to the bathroom, grabbed a toothbrush and sat down brushing. She could see Rosalie and watched as she moved and kicked off another part of her quilt.

Amy sighed and muttered "You had to do that didn't you Rosie." 

After finishing and rinsing her mouth she sat down on the bed and looked over. Rosie was laying with her legs apart and Amy couldn't resist. She lay down across the front of the bed and gently kissed Rosie's inner thigh and then ran her tongue gently along then switched sides.

"Amy, what are you doing ?" Rosie muttered while squirming a bit.

"Shhhhh, not doing anything." Amy whispered as she continued on her quest to bring pleasure to her lover.

"Oh, that's what, oh Amy" Rosie sighed and moaned reaching down and running her hand over Amy's hair.

Amy focused on giving Rosalie pleasure, she listened to her moan and whisper, flowed with her body as it squirmed, tensed, rose and relaxed. Amy moved over Rosie in a rhythm and soon Rosie moved with her. When her movements slowed Amy moved her hand against her and set her into a second wave even louder and more violent than the first and Amy stayed with her until it subsided. She gently kissed her thighs again.

"More ?" She whispered.

"No more, uncle, need to sleep, I have no feelinggggg, ove u" She sighed and exhaled deeply and a second later was breathing softly, fast asleep, as Amy smiled and covered her up.

"Sleep, I love you."

She set up coffee, showered, dressed, poured a cup and after glancing over at Rosie who hadn't moved headed downstairs and started hauling hay and shavings to the back of the barn.

"Morning mom" Georgie called out as she came around the turn hauling the last bundle of shavings.

"Morning Georgie" Amy said coming out of a stall and pulling off her gloves to hug and kiss her head. "Katie up ?"

"Getting dressed, she'll be out in a few minutes and Lisa is setting up stuff in the kitchen."

"I'd better get the casseroles in the oven. Can you handle the last two stalls. Barn's mucked, once they've eaten get them all out onto the North field please."

"Go get my breakfast ready, we got this."

Amy smiled and headed through the barn and right into Katie who reached up for a hug while she yawned.

"Morning momma."

"Good morning Katie, Georgie's in the back and I'm going to head up and get some breakfast baking and Rosie up."

Amy went upstairs and texted Lisa that the casseroles were going in, started the oven to preheat and went to wake Rosie.

She sat on Rosie's side of the bed and gently moved some stray hairs from her face before reaching over and gently kissing her. "Please be naked" Rosie murmured and open her eyes a slit. "No fair."

"No complaining, I thought I was quite thorough this morning." Amy answered bending over to kiss her again.

"Definitely not complaining and this beautiful gift wasn't a dream either, I love it Ames." She said smiling holding it and looking down.

"Come on, up and showered, horses coming, big breakfast first."

The oven beeped while Rosie sat up and Amy walked over, set the casseroles in and hit the two timers, one on the oven and one on her phone. As Rosie showered Amy took up the folders on the rescues and set up six intake forms on her iPad and filled in or photographed any pertinent information she had, amending them to the file. She also printed out their feed needs and a schedule for their supplements for the feed book in the supplements room.

As she was pulling the papers off the printer she and Lisa had moved up from the office Rosie came out of the bathroom. Amy glanced up at her girlfriend standing their naked with a big smile on her face looking at herself in the floor mirror and admiring her pendant.

"I love this Amy, it's so delicate."

"It suits you Rosie" Amy said walking over and pulling her towards her.

"Can I just go around like this all day."

"Naked Rosie all day would get very little work out of Amy" she said softly touching her lips to Rosie's. She wrapped her arms around her and moved one to Rosie's bottom pulling her closer. "You can't do this to me, I have to get dressed." Rosie whispered breathless as they broke apart. "You drive me crazy Amy" Rosie whispered leaning over to nip at her neck.

"Enough, you need to get dressed Rosie."

Mitch opened his eyes and glanced at his watch, 6:15, reached over and turned off the beeper. He looked down and moved his book off the bed along with Ashley's glasses and folder. They had fallen asleep reading, Ash was laying across him and he gently moved her arm and leg and sat up. He looked back and leaned over to kiss her.

"Hey" she whispered "good morning."

"Good morning to you too Ash, horses coming today."

"More than that cowboy." She said with a big smile as she reached over to run her thumb across his cheek

"I'm trying to focus Ash. Shower ?"

"Go ahead I'll be right in."

Mitch grabbed his phone and went into the bathroom. A few minutes later he was in and showering. Ash came in a minute later, pee'd set her phone down and stepped in as well. They had been enjoying their morning showers, turning them into short satisfying lovemaking sessions while waiting for word from Trish. At first the wait was cute but now it had become exciting and as they kissed under the hot water, their hands roaming over each other their phones received text messages almost simultaneously.

"You better check" Ash gasped, "it may be Heartland."

Mitch popped the door open and reached for the phone in the steamy room. He grabbed her phone which was closer, ran his finger over the screen to clear the steam and stepped back into the shower.

"Important ?" Ash asked.

"Oh yeah" Mitch said gently moving Ash against the wall and getting down on his knees, soon Ash was moaning and sighed when he pulled away. He surprised her when stood grabbing her and lifting her against the wall.

"Oh god Mitch" she called out as he gently lowered her. "The text was from Trish."

"Thank god" Ashley gasped as her hips started moving against him and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Your amazing" she whispered in his ear and then biting and kissing it.

Mitch knew this wasn't going to last, the past few days had driven them to a frenzy. He reached one of his hands up to her head and gently grabbed a handful of hair and raised her head so that they were looking at each other. Ash's eyes were soft and filled with love and lust. He closed his eyes and put his lips to hers sucking her tongue into his mouth. Ash reacted immediately, her tongue going to work as she tightened her legs around him and began to moan. Her thrusting became small gyrations, he was fighting, trying to hold off as long as he could prolong her pleasure, one second longer, one more until she pleaded with him.

Mitch groaned, her pleas firing in his brain. He pushed her back against the wall and then his body rocked with each wave of pleasure he experienced.

Slowly their breathing became softer. Mitch had no idea how long it took for their shuddering to subside. At one point he had enough control back to let her back down. She sighed when he finally left her.

They both sunk to the floor of the tub.

Ash leaned over and with her palm on his cheek kissed him "where have you been all my life Mitch Cutty."

"Looking for you Ash, I love you."

"I love you too Cowboy, glad that's out of the way."

"We need to limit the whole apart thing Ash and we need to finish this up and head to Heartland. Meet you back here later ?"

"Count on it."

When Katie and Georgie were done they headed over to the stairs and Georgie called up "Daughters for mothers ?"

"Come on up Georgie" Amy called back and stood for a hug from each as they headed over to Rosalie.

She was sitting on the bed brushing out her hair and admiring her pendant.

"That's really pretty, are those real ?"

"They are Georgie" Amy answered.

"Did you ?"

"Sure did."

"She must love you Rosie."

"It's very pretty momma."

"Thank you Katie, I love it and her Georgie, very much." Rosie whispered.

She was wearing a light brown turtleneck with a cotton plaid open button down shirt. The pendant hung proudly around her neck.

Amy pulled out the casseroles when the oven alarm sounded and then set the timer up for 10 minutes. She pulled out the zip around thermal wraps for the platters and walked over to Rosalie.

"Stop looking at it Rosie and look at me"

"What" Rosie said putting her face up to Amy's smiling.

Amy leaned over and kissed her "just that, kissing while the lips are still accessible."

Rosie smiled and leaned back kissing her in return "I can do that."

Amy went back to the casseroles and Katie sat talking with Rosie and Georgie. When the timer went off they wrapped the casseroles and headed over to the ranch house.

"Your father wants to know if he's welcome and all is forgiven ?" Jack asked coming over to help with a casserole and get it to the stove top.

When he came over to Amy to kiss her and then Rosie, Amy said "no and no." I'll decide about Christmas and no to Whispering Pines for New Year's, wasn't he planning on being here anyway."

"Are you serious about this, they are his grandchildren."

"100% serious, he needs to see Trish for a physical and get counseling to learn to watch his tongue in front of his grandchildren. I won't discuss the incident or what he said in front of my kids so change the subject Grandpa."

"Why don't we step out onto the porch for a minute, Rosie's got the kids."

"Fine Lisa but I'm not changing my mind."

"Let's talk Amy, no one said you have to change your mind."

"Lisa !"

"Hush Jack, she has a family to think of."

"They're my family too."

"He's your ex son in law as you have reminded me for over 20 years and quite recently actually, how is that remotely family to you ?" Lisa demanded.

"What's going on ?" Ash asked walking up the stairs with both her arms around Mitch and both sporting huge smiles.

Amy looked over at them "so that worked out Ok for you two ?"

"Just fine thank you and this ?" Ashley asked pointing at the three of them.

"Family stuff Ashley"

"That's funny Jack." Ash said not moving an inch.

"We are discussing whether Tim will be allowed back to Heartland initially for Christmas."

"Thank you Lisa, and what has he done ?"

"He called me a whore and Rosie decked him."

"He what ?"

"He was vocally surprised that Rosie was here last nite and said "Booty call huh, I thought the contract was signed."

"Can that be the last time I hear that please" Jack growled.

"He actually said that ?" Mitch asked letting go of Ash.

"Down cowboy" Ash said "Rosie has apparently aptly defended her honor."

"Still Ash, is he blind ? He watched that ceremony last week like the rest of us."

"This is his way Mitch" Amy said "Don't you all get it ? Shane chose Miranda and the new husband rather than coming to live with him. Dad accused him of following the money or some such nonsense and made a bad deal out of it and now to him and anyone that will listen it's Shane's fault and only Shane can fix it."

"So you chose to go to Larson and take the kids so he starts a fight and blames you."

"This is why we're a thing, you and me Ash."

"You're saying he did this intentionally."

"No Grandpa, I think he did this because it's his defense mechanism. He did it with Mom and you, Shane and now this. He figures like with you and us, eventually it'll blow over, 10 years doesn't seem to be an issue for Dad. He needs to talk to someone so he can work through this. We're not abandoning him or choosing our lives to spite him just following our hearts."

"And you and Rosie ?"

"I want to believe that's not part of this Lisa and that he's grown in that regard if what I've heard is true but for that I need to speak to someone and that will be an interesting conversation."

"So no to seeing him today and we'll let him know about Christmas."

"That and I don't want him here following me around, he's going to have to respect mine and the kids space. Grandpa, tell him if he harasses Georgie at Maggie's, I'll hit him."

"And the counselor and Trish ?"

"He needs to do that for his own sake Jack, and the girls. What he said is out of the norm even for him." Lisa added

"I've been thinking that it really isn't, looking back on my return from Europe, what he did and said at the time all falls into place. He thought I did that intentionally and that Ahmed wasn't delusional. He thought all I needed was to be convinced to leave Ty and pushed that agenda until the blow up. Still, it wasn't this, he knew what he said in a room with the kids, Georgie heard it, heard her Grandfather call, well, her mom a whore."

"Twins are up and dressed, let's set up."

As they were setting the table with food several trucks pulled up the most surprising of which came with the appearance of Charlotte holding her finger to her lips as she walked past the kitchen into the dining room and pulled on Amy's shirt bottom until she looked down.

"SURPRISE" she yelled and jumped up into Amy's arms, "Gran couldn't stand not being here for the first horses so we voted to come down and back together, Georgie can keep her truck until New Years."

Amy hugged her and then put her down as Katie ran out of her room. "Let's go ride."

"Whoa, Whoa, settle, breakfast, horses and then maybe ride if there is time." Amy said laughing.

"Moooooommmmm !" Charlotte wailed.

"Do not Mom me young lady, Chance is in the North meadow, maybe he'll come in to see you, go on and don't wander. Grab a treat for them."

Ella who had hugged Georgie and Katie was holding Lyndy when Amy walked over.

"She drives back, no mentioning my father." Amy whispered hugging her.

"I promise, you're good ?"

"Better than good."

Charlotte hugged Rosie and then ran out behind Katie.

"She must have been a ball to drive down with." Rosie said coming over to hug Ella.

"She fell asleep, would you look at that ?" Ella exclaimed putting her hand under Rosie's pendant. "I'd keep that one Rosalie, she dotes on you."

"Looks like she doted on her this morning" Ash whispered and then smiled at Mitch.

"Nothing's off limits to you two is it ?"

"Not so far."

Mitch leaned over and kissed her. "What was that for ?"

"I doubt there will ever be a sensible answer to that Ash, can't it just be I like kissing you ?"

"Good enough for me Mitch" she said kissing him back.

"So, took my advice I see son ?" Ella asked Mitch looking at them.

"Uhm, yes ma'am this morning actually."

"I'm proud of you. He did Ok, didn't muck it up ?"

Ash looked at her aghast and then at Mitch, "what the hell is she talking about ?"

"He told you he loves you ?" Ella prompted.

"Oh my god Mitch" she yelled at him when he started laughing.

"Did I miss something ?"

"Yes Ella actually but it's rather a personal joke."

"I'll leave you to it then."

"He was magnificent Ella, spot on perfect."

Casey had also come in and went over to Amy who hugged her. "Tim told me that we'd been excluded from this morning. I told him that I doubt it included me and that those kids call me Grandma Casey and I'm not staying away from them. It didn't exclude me did it ?"

"You're welcome anytime Casey and we should talk later. Here have a grandson" Amy said handing her a smiling Jared.

"Mom's on the phone" Georgie said handing her the iPhone.

Amy stared at her for a second and then "Lou !, I'm sorry Georgie."

Georgie laughed and handed her the phone, she nodded to Lisa and walked out on to the porch. Lisa followed a second later.

"Hey Lou" "wait, wait slow down, what did he say ?"

"Did he tell you what he said ?"

"No, so I'll tell you what, you call him and ask him why he's been banned, if he tells you the truth then you can call me up and apologize. Bye Lou."

"Bad ?"

"Can you imagine, she gets off the phone with him and then calls me to yell at me. She has absolutely no idea why I said what I did."

As they went back inside Cass and Caleb pulled up followed by Scott and Bonnie. After a flurry of hellos they joined Amy getting breakfast.

Bonnie Whitefeather, Scott's on again was a 3 time National Barrel Racing Champion, currently in retirement until the next time she decides to race. "Interesting idea about the barrel clinic Amy, I'm game."

"Casey tell you ?"

"Yup, we both like it, I'll see who I think would draw and be a nice fit and not Kit, you can't teach if you won't listen."

"We should sit down and talk as well, I've been rummaging an idea around that could involve you."

"Hey, Bob call you about dedicating the preserve."

"Hey Scott, yeah, it's weirding me out and I don't know how to explain it to him because I don't know what he knows. I don't want to speak ill of Ty to his friends, it was bad enough I had to tell that bunkmate buddy of his that he died. Oh never mind that."

"Got it from Cass actually. I feel the same way, it's like that trip they took together to Mongolia changed him or set him off. Don't know how happy I am about driving under that sign forever. I miss him and want to remember him well."

"These casseroles are awesome"

"Thanks Caleb, they're a Whispering Pines specialty."

Amy got a text from Tim with the horses that they were leaving it was about a 40 minute trip at horse trailer speed.

"About 40 minutes folks." Amy called out grabbing herself a muffin. "I guess it's really up to me Scott, I need time to roll it around."

"Momma want muffa ?"

"Come sit down here and I'll give you a piece Jared." Amy said lifting him to his chair and putting some blueberry muffin in his path.

She sat down with him and grabbed him a sippy cup with some milk.

Rosie came over and sat next to her.

"He loves blueberry muffins."

"He seems to" Amy answered taking her hand and kissing it.

"Chance came over, I gave him an apple. Boone and Theo came too !" Charlotte said sitting down and grabbing a strawberry.

"Charlotte, have you ever seen a Heartland cow up close and personal ?"

"Nope."

"Grandpa ? How is it that my daughter, your great granddaughter has never seen one of our cows up close ?"

"I have no idea Amy, Charlotte how about I take you and Katie out after the horses get here and show you our herd, your herd actually."

"Awesome GG."

"Then we'll do it, go on tell Katie, after the horses are settled though."

"Have you ridden with her yet Grandpa ?"

"Sorry to say no Amy, we'll ride more at Whispering Pines and on visits."

"You should stick to that and sing with them, they love to sing, just teach them the words."

"Remember Lyndy's sing alongs ?"

"I do Grandpa, we do them at Whispering Pines as you've heard I guess."

Most people had finished eating and they cleared away everything but the breakfast cakes and drinks. Amy and several people put on their coats and hats and headed outside into the cold crisp Alberta morning.

It wasn't long before the long six horse trailer pulled in and Amy, smiling from ear to ear met Tim jumping down, hugged him and swung the latch up on the door. Ella was placed first and Amy led the first horse down to her. There were tears in her eyes as she welcomed him and stroked his muzzle while leading him to the barn to follow Mitch to his stall. Rosalie came next and was crying as well as Georgie who was watching her and waiting for the third. Amy led him out, a beautiful paint that Georgie took.

"Charlotte, come on sweetheart."

"Really me ?"

"Really you sweetheart, here you go, lead him to the back."

"Katie, you're next."

Amy led the last one down, a second paint also black and white like the first. "Are they related Tim ?"

"No way of knowing without the test, they do tend to hang together but paints are like that."

"They sure are" Jack said walking alongside. "Some good looking horses Amy."

"Thanks Grandpa, hopefully they'll be cooperative."

"You want to look them over now or after they've eaten Cass ?"

"Whatever is best Caleb and I were going to ride a bit if that's Ok ?"

"Go ahead, I'll feed them and spend some time with them."

"Go spend time with Rosie Amy."

"That too Cass, go"

In the feed room Amy grabbed a large bucket and a scoop and pulled down several bottles.

Charlotte and Katie came skipping in followed by Georgie, Rosie and Ella strolling the twins.

"Georgie let them out and take them to visit the horses please."

"Katie there are 6 horses each horse gets two scoops of buckwheat, How many scoops and what's the equation please ?"

"12 scoops. 2 x 6 = 12."

"Excellent, here's how you do a scoop measurement." Amy said showing her.

"You do one."

"That's it, drop it in the bucket."

"How many are in there ?"

"2, we need 10 more, x=12-2."

"Go ahead, 10 more scoops."

"Charlotte there are 30 total scoops of feed that we need and only one ingredient more."

"18 scoops. 30 – 12 = 18."

"Excellent there are 18 scoops of oats and 6 horses, how many scoops per horse."

'Either of you." She said quickly.

"3 they both shouted 18 /6 = 3."

"Another way ?"

"3 x 6 = 18" they shouted.

The moved down the list and included the supplements and what they did for a rescue horse. Bergamot, Black Sunflower Seeds, Echinacea, Honey and Chamomile.

Amy also showed them where to find the book with the recipes and Chance's and Boone's charts and the food they get.

"Hey Amy, need any help ?"

"Actually Mitch, if you would fetch Buddy, Chance and Boone I'l try to round up GG."

Amy texted Lisa and Jack and got a return that they were heading to the barn.

"Now, it's cold out and we may get snow so your mom and I have something for you two." Amy said and headed up the stairs to return with two big bags.

"Ok, take those jackets off."

"It's freezing."

"Charlotte, off."

"Hands up"

Both kids put their hand up and Amy and Rosie pulled the sweaters over their heads as they pushed their hands through. Turn arm out "Here you go, sleeves"

A minute later Charlotte and Katie looked down at their brand new ranch coats, just like Amy's.

"Now you're serious cattle ranchers, go and check the herd."

"Awesome !" They yelled together and then laughed and ran out to help Mitch with the horses.

"They look like adorable miniature bank robbers." Lisa said laughing.

"And those coats, they get bigger ?"

"Apparently Ella, a foot in length. There are flop hats, but I don't know if I could keep a straight face if they put them on."

"Jack, lunch around 12:30, they have to drive back."

"Just out to the herd a bit Lis."

"Have fun Grandpa and be patient, they need to ask questions to learn."

Watching her Grandfather and the girls ride off she turned as Scott and Bonnie walked over. "Can we steal some horses for a bit ?"

"Of course Scott, Mitch any horses close ?"

"Pal and Minnie are around the side."

"There you go Scott, grab some saddles. If you go up to the east ridge, about 2 valleys over, rogue horse family. 2 foals."

"I heard about them, let's go look, can I grab the binoculars from the office ?"

"Sure thing, I'll be around if you need me."

Amy turned and headed back to the rescues. Rosie was standing by one and talking to him. Amy walked behind her and put her arms around Rosie's waist.

"There you are" she said turning around and putting her arms around Amy's neck and kissing her.

"Seriously, necking in front of the rescues, what kind of ranch do you think we're running here ?"

"We're not necking Georgie."

"Whatever Rosie, it's good to see someone necking around here."

"Missing Wyatt sweetheart ?"

"Yes, this whole idea of not seeing each other during midterms sucks."

"You have a truck Georgie, convince Wyatt to take a ride with you or maybe a picnic at the ridge."

"Can you spare me from the rescues ?"

"Of course, don't even call, just show up at the house. Show up with lunch and take him out or bring him back here for a ride. It'll do him good."

"You're right Amy, it's Saturday, he can take a break."

"You all done eating, would you like to wander a bit so I can watch you ?" Amy asked walking along the horses and collecting buckets. "You've all done so well. Let's put you out in this meadow for a while huh ?"

With Rosalie and Georgie's help they brought them out to the back meadow and set them to graze. Amy leaned against the fence with her foot on the lower rail and watched them wander around.

"I know Trish had to be in, Saturday's are tough for her especially this time of the year, I assume Jade had to work ?"

"Yeah, I have to go in at 3:00."

"And you've studied ?" Rosalie asked.

"I have one exam left Mom, history on Wednesday morning and then I'm done."

"Plenty of time, I expect an 'A'."

"I'll get an "A" Rosie, I promise."

"They look fine" Amy said, "Let's let them be on their own for awhile, what are we doing for lunch ?"

"Ashley's picking up lunch at Maggie's, she's straightening something out at the bank." Lisa said walking up with Ella and the twins sleeping in their stroller.

"Out like a light huh, winter walks knock Lyndy out, I guess Jared too."

"They knocked Charlotte out, I guess it's a thing."

"Why don't you to head upstairs for a bit and we'll stroll these two back to the porch and wait for Jack and the others ?"

"I could use some coffee actually Ella" Amy said, "Thanks, Georgie ?"

"I'm going to grab some sandwiches and snatch Wyatt for a picnic on a blanket somewhere and then head to work."

"Say goodbye to these three and we'll explain to Charlotte." Amy said as Rosie walked over to wrap Georgie in her arms. They hugged and whispered some stuff and broke smiling. She then hugged Ella and finally kissed a sleeping Jared. "By little guy, Owgie loves you very much."

The group separated with Amy and Rosie heading upstairs.

"I love that "owgie."

"So do I Rosie look" Amy said walking over and digging through a couple bags until she found her quarry. Two little knit caps for the twins that said "Ja Ja" on one and "Indy" on the second. Amy then held up the third, an adult sized knitted cap with ear flaps like hers and the name across the top "Owgie".

"That's adorable Ames."

"I know, I saw them and thought of it immediately."

"Amy, can we sit and talk about your dad please ?"

"Let me grab a cup of coffee and we can talk."

Amy grabbed coffee and wandered over to sit on the leather chair which was now set up facing the French windows for the view. Rosie went over for a bottle of water, followed her and sat across her lap.

Amy had her arms around Rosie in a second and turned to kiss her gently. "I love you Rosie."

"I love hearing that, I love you too Ames."

They kissed again and then leaned back. Amy sipped her coffee.

"Amy, we can't just cut him out of Christmas."

"We won't Rosie, but he can stew awhile and think and I'd like to know he's at least talked to Trish or I will but I was thinking we could open special gifts just with the nuclear folks Christmas Eve and then a general all out go Christmas morning with a big breakfast. He can come for that. I'll talk to Casey, she'll understand."

"And then we can talk about New Year's ?"

"He'll be here at the house during that time Rosie. I don't know that Lou is coming either. Peter talked to the girls and they're fine with him meeting us for the time at Whispering Pines."

"Good, thank you, I feel so bad about the whole thing."

"This isn't over your hitting him Rosie, he can't just continue spouting off this way."

"I know, I know, but still, I hit him Amy."

"Yes you did Rosie and I can't wait to hear the damage report. How's the hand by the way ?"

"Oh it's good, not as bad as I thought it would be anyway."

"I'm glad" Amy whispered leaning over to nuzzle her neck.

Rosie giggled "hey no time for that now."

"It's just a little nibble Rosie and some kisses, no time ?" Amy whispered.

"You're impossible." Rosie sighed leaning over to kiss Amy and distract her from the more arousing kisses. It didn't work. The knock on the door did however.

"Come in." Amy called down.

"You two look cozy, we're back and Ashley is pulling up to the house."

"Thanks Grandpa, we'll be down in a few minutes."

"So what's the final decision Thursday after school or Friday morning ?"

"Thursday straight from school after Charlotte whined and droned on, in time to ride of course, we should be here 3 -3:30."

"Ok, not sure what the schedule is but we may be at Briar Ridge. She's off Thursday, maybe we'll do the morning."

"So we meet back in this chair Thursday night ?"

"It's a date Rosie" Amy leaned over and gently kissed her. When her stomach growled it ended the moment in laughter. "Grab your bag Rosie, let's head out."

They came downstairs and Amy walked over to her Grandfather who has leaning against the back door post and looking out.

"I miss him too Grandpa, the first friendly face I'd see most mornings."

"Yeah, he always had that stall. He loved looking out."

"You want one of the paints Grandpa ?"

"No Amy, Buddy's more than enough and he's from you and Georgie. Thanks though."

"Maybe you can ride one up at Whispering Pines in the spring."

"That'll be nice."

"Come on old man, lunch and goodbyes."

"The girls ride well Amy and they're comfortable. We moved some cows, they had fun."

"Wait'll I get done with 'em Grandpa."

"Getting them what, three years earlier than Georgie ?"

"Yup and set out free together every day to explore, they'll remember this time in their lives together and it will always draw them back. Lou shied away from it, it's why she doesn't miss it as much I think."

"You may be right Amy, I've given up trying to figure it out myself."

When they got to the house the table was being set and Amy and Rosie wandered over to where Ash and Mitch were sitting with the kids.

"Hey Ash, thanks for picking up lunch."

"Had to go into the bank for something. I have a check for you."

"Ok, from what ?"

"Ty had a checking account with your bank at a Vancouver branch. The address was the Vets without Borders one, you know care of."

"They got contacted when the account went stale and they contacted me. Here, it's $9800. Vets without Borders says they have nothing to do with it."

"Any ideas ?"

"Plenty, do you want to know, it's all pretty mundane actually. It's what he paid that policy from, Mitch for the truck, that stuff. He also transferred money from there to your household account because it was that up front stuff. Nothing odd. I have it here. Do you want it or can I put it where it belongs in that fireplace over there ?"

"Go ahead, I don't really want to see it and please take $5000 of it and give it to Bob in exchange for him not memorializing Ty that way. Tell him to build something and put a plaque on it."

"You got it Amy" Ash said chucking the ledger print out from the bank into the fireplace.

"And the rest ?"

"If all works out well Rosie, next winter I am taking you to Toulon and we shall lay naked in the Mediterranean sun together. I have a villa you know."

"I know and it's very exciting but don't you get, you know, burned ?"

"Well, Ty asked me the very same thing, not as long as you follow the instructions on the bottle. Reapply every 30 minutes. Made the stay you know, more intimate."

"You laid naked on a public beach, with Ty, the both of you ?"

"Yes Grandpa, and slathered suntan lotion on each other, Ty was quite the sight."

"I'll just bet" Ashley muttered

"Perhaps, you and Mitch ?"

"Er, thanks Rosie, I'll think about it."

"We'll be there Rosie, god I love the Mediterranean."

"I'll hold you to that Ash." Amy added smiling at Mitch. "Imagine the looks you'll get."

"Pretty much imagine away Amy, because I'm not going."

"Don't get too married to that thought son" Jack said laughing.

"I have no problem with naked, I mean who cares but don't you get sand in your butt and you know, "other places" she whispering the last two words.

"Well Charlotte" Amy said laughing "that's what the water's for and some people wear bottoms."

"Some people, not you" Ashley whispered to Mitch and because Ella caught it she burst out laughing.

"Ella ?" Jack asked.

"Sorry Jack but it struck me that somehow you and Lisa would have been very much like these two had you met you know 30 years ago and you were a bit closer together."

"The cowboy and the cosmopolitan cowgirl."

"That's us Lis, perfect match."

"Then it's settled, the four of us in France next year."

"Done" Ashley said.

"Not wait a minute." Mitch said laughing, blushing and aw shucking.

"Just leave it for now Mitch, it's a long way's off." Ella said patting his hand

"Fine, we'll talk about it."

After lunch there were goodbyes but just for a few days. Amy hugged and kissed Charlotte, Jared and Ella. She walked off a little apart with Rosie and they whispered to each other foreheads touching. They were smiling when Amy closed her door and leaned over to kiss her. "See you all in a few days, love you."

When they had gone Amy grabbed a cup of tea and sat with the kids in the living room.

"Lisa you coming into town with us for the gift-wrapping and snacks run ?"

"Sure thing Amy, say half hour or so ?"

"Sure, I'm going to get those rescues stalled. Katie want to help or stay ?"

"Stay please."

"I'll give you a hand Amy" Mitch said rising as they headed towards the door.

"Mind Lisa Katie." Amy said stooping to kiss her.

The afternoon went easily Lisa and Amy shopped and set up for gift wrapping. They helped Katie look for and pick for special gifts for the family at Whispering Pines and Heartland and for Abraham. She insisted that the gift for the mom's was taken care of and she was going to make cards for her gifts through the week. They bought fixings for the usual waffles and breakfast spread favored by the group and stopped at Maggies for a shake and to visit Georgie who was staying until closing.

"How was your picnic ?" Amy asked.

"It was great, he needed to get out."

"All better now sweetheart ?"

"All better" Georgie grinned and blushed.

"You'll come up to the loft with Jade after work ?"

"Yeah, she's shopping and heading home and I'll pick her up."

Both Katie and Lyndy opted to nap, Katie voluntarily and while Jack sat with them Amy and Lisa set up the loft and straightened up, put their work stuff away and separated their stuff into two piles. The rest would do the same when they got in.

By 6:30 everyone but the girls were in. Amy, Ashley, Cass, Lisa, Trish Katie and of course Lyndy who loved everybody around and eventually all the cast off wrapping and ribbons. Georgie and Jade would be by at around 7:30. They made waffles and assorted breakfast sides at around 7:00 and sat around to eat.

"Who's first" Ashley asked as all eyes turned to her.

"Oh that would be me of course."

"It was good, amazing actually, Uhmmm we were in the shower when the text came."

"At the crack of dawn I should add, should have waited until I got to the office."

"So, against the wall in the shower ?"

"Really Cass, fine, yes." It took a second before they all applauded.

"I wonder how many times that actually happens, couples waiting for a call."

"Probably not often Trish, there are condoms." Lisa answered.

"We did great, it was fun. I did not pass out."

"Pass out ?"

"Amy passed out"

"We're even now thank you very much."

"Slow down, as your doctor I have to ask you to describe pass out to me please ?"

"Fell asleep Trish, I woke at 4:30 to take Charlotte out to see the sunrise."

"And Rosie ?"

"I woke her early and when it was over she fell asleep."

"Still" Cass said looking around getting nods of approval.

"So you haven't had a problem adjusting, not missing anything ?"

"Cass, I can honestly say no and there are benefits, we don't have to stop."

"Until you pass out."

"Pretty much Trish, exhaustion."

The rule was pretty much that you shouldn't pay attention to anything unless it was held up for scrutiny. You never knew if what you were looking at was someone else's gift. Everybody wrapped their own and the gossip machine ran full on.

They showed off a bunch of the more cute gifts they had bought like the "Owgie" hat, shirts and assorted other things. They had all seen the pendant Amy bought for Rosalie, Ash showed a few shirts she bought for Mitch for going out. "He's a great dancer and not just country, fun night out."

"I love dancing, I wonder if Rosie dances" Amy shrugged and picked up her phone.

"Hey sweetie."

"Rosie, do like to dance ?"

"I love dancing."

"Ok, we should go, and at least once with Ash and Mitch, definitely before France."

"That it ?"

"Pretty much Rosie, love you"

"Love you too Ames."

They got about 60% of their wrapping done. Georgie and Jade showed up for the last hour and got most of their stuff done. Amy and Lisa cleaned up the food and before long they were just sitting and talking. Katie was fast asleep in Amy's bed. Lyndy in her crib.

"Ash what's with the texts ?"

"Nothing, Mitch, it's an SOS."

"He's staying at Briar Ridge and won't be caught there without you."

"Pretty much."

"They've been drinking and he's stuck driving."

"Pretty much."

"Tell him to bring them home, the house is empty. Cass and Lisa can decide what they want to do with theirs."

"And him ?"

"He can come up Ash."

"Speaking of Mitch" Jade started "you know Georgie and I are sort of off in January, for winter break and all that and we were wondering if well we could hang out on a totally different beach than you all, in France."

"We'll stay completely out of your hair, you won't even know we're there."

"We'll talk about it Georgie."

"Really, that's way better than I thought. Thanks Amy."

"Thank me, you can come with us. Ella and I are going as soon as they come back or before they leave, whatever they choose. Trish you in ?"

"Absolutely."

"Uh mom ?"

"Uh, Jade, don't think your mom's up to nude sunbathing ? Georgie's going with two grandmothers !"

"It's fine Mom, girls' trip to France is cool with me."

"Thank you Jade."

"The men are back."

"Are they walking on their own ?"

"Jack is but holding on to the rail, Mitch has Caleb."

"He's on his own."

"Don't blame you Cass"

"Thanks Ash, he's annoying drunk."

"Tell me about it."

"Mitch on his way."

"This should be interesting."

"Jade, don't you dare."

"Ash ?"

"Up here Mitch"

"Could you come down for a second please ?"

"Just come up Mitch."

Mitch came up and took off his hat to a series of Hi's and Hey's."

"Evening everyone."

"Ash could you come downstairs for a second ?"

"Just say it Mitch." Amy said putting down her glass.

In all eyes were on him.

"Fine but I expected to do this standing and alone, Ash" Mitch said holding his hand out and then helping her stand.

Mitch looked at her and in the second had his hands around her, his lips pressed to hers. They hooted when he reached down to her butt and lifted her prompting her to wrap her legs around him. When they broke apart Mitch pulled back and looked at her. "You are the only thing I have been able to concentrate on all day, I'm heading to Briar Ridge and drawing a hot bath, I'll have Lonesome Dove with me but I much prefer you."

Mitch put her down, grabbed his hat, turned, tipped it "night ladies".

When he had gone down the stairs Ash just turned and stared after him.

"You or me Ash" Trish said laughing.

"Yeah, I'm outta here, lunch at Maggie's tomorrow ?"

"We'll be there, have fun Ash." Amy said laughing as Ash headed down the stairs.

"Damn" Jade said.

"Georgie, you Ok ?" Amy asked smiling.

"My guy's got to pick up his game and hit a gym, chop some wood."

"Georgie !" Lisa shouted laughing.

"Come on Lisa, a little bulk wouldn't kill him."

"I'm just going to let Katie sleep with me, Georgie ?"

"Sure why not."

"Come one Jade, let's go home, I'll come by during the week for the boxes Amy."

"Sure thing Trish, I guess the same for you all."

They piled out slowly and Amy immediately stripped off her jeans as did Georgie. "Grab something to wear Georgie" Amy called as she headed to the bathroom and got washed up. She switched with Georgie and soon the were laying in bed, Amy with her nieces and adopted daughters. She smiled when the iPad went off and she picked it up.

"Shhhh. Katie's sleeping" Amy whispered as Georgie poked her head in and waved. "Hi Rosie." She whispered.

"Full house huh ? just wanted to wish you sweet dreams my love."

"Same to you Rosie, love you."

"Night guys" Rosie sang softly and disconnected.


	23. AfterTyme - Chapter 23

Chapter 23

 _ **Rescues: 06**_

Amy opened her eyes and glanced over at the clock on her desk. 6:00. She got up and immediately walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She couldn't believe Thursday had come so fast. The Bouchers would be arriving around 3 and she still had a lot to do. It had been a busy week and she had accomplished a lot.

Sunday had found her sorting through and testing lights and separating decorations with Lisa. Jack and Mitch were going to handle the lights and deal with the floral stuff, boughs, wreaths and ribbons. They were divided and placed in boxes near their ultimate destinations to make decorating easier. Sunday ended with the fireplace and mantle decorated and ready, complete with stockings and pine branches, boughs and cones. The table ware was switched and Lisa placed poinsettias all around. Space was made for a tree and aside from incidentals and things like candles and mistletoe the living and dining rooms were done, without the tree of course.

She also found time to work with the rescues and get them set out in the meadow grazing. She was feeding them several times a day to get them back to weight.

Lunch found Amy, Lyndy, Cass and Ashley having a ball at Maggie's. These three would discuss anything with each other, the core of their extended group.

"Kind of surprised to see you Ash." Amy said with a side glance and a smile.

"He's with your cows. Up at 5:00, out at 5:30."

"Late again"

"Stop, we didn't do anything, last night was amazing though."

"Haven't seen Caleb yet, got a text this morning."

"Grandpa didn't look too bad. Didn't see yours though Cass."

"He's home sleeping. Texted me at the office when he got home. I came in to do paperwork before lunch."

"So Ash, back to Mitch, how impressed are we going to be in France next year ?"

"Well Cass, it's what you'd expect, bigger than average but not scary and circumcised which I prefer. He's so comfortable to be with and he has a way with the sweetest things he says."

"That aw shucks thing is very attractive, Ty had that but it was a biker 'duh' vibe, same thing though."

"Caleb is as aw shucks as it gets, I'm a sucker for it too."

"Look, this is going to sound weird but we're going up to look at a lease next Monday so we'll meet you up there. I have to be in the Edmonton office Tuesday to Thursday and then I'm free until January. We have a room in Edmonton for Monday and Tuesday nights and then we'll be at the inn."

"What kind of property ?" Amy asked

"30 Acres, small house, 8 stall barn. Nice flat paddocks. It's a year lease, for him. The owners want someone who'll keep up and Mitch seems perfect for them. They have four horses and Mitch explained about Whispering Pines so maybe we can talk about boarding them."

"And you'll have a base to work with in the area."

"That's the thinking. He says he can swing the payments but I'll contribute and we'll see where we are in a year."

"And he'll have the loft at Heartland, we considered it for a second and Caleb's right, we take over I'll be pregnant immediately and be in the same boat as you. I think we'll have enough to buy a small place fairly soon though, thanks to you Amy."

"Thank Ty Cass."

"No, I won't, this was your decision Amy and I'll never forget it."

"Then your welcome Cass, from both of us. It doesn't sound weird at all Ash and Edmonton sounds fun."

"We have dinner reservations for Tuesday night, he made them, he's like this combination of sophisticated and cowboy and he wears a suit very well."

"I've noticed that and the dancing, I have no idea what Lou was thinking and Katie adores him, Georgie too."

"Don't ask me to explain your sister Amy and I won't ask you to explain Jesse. I've talked to him about Lou and Andy actually since he asked. As far as we're concerned they've both been over for a while, just hearing about Lou's idea of a doable lasting relationship gives me a headache."

After lunch Cass headed home and Ash and Amy took a walk with Lyndy. As it was right before Christmas the shops were open and they browsed windows. They headed back to Heartland for a 2:30 Christmas trees scouting party with Amy, Katie, Georgie, Lisa, Ashley and Mitch. The goal was three. Two small for the loft and Ash's apartment and the Heartland tree. When located they'd decide how to get them out once cut. Lisa packed thermoses with cocoa and some snacks for the riders and horses. It was an annual event and one Ty always looked forward to which brought a somewhat melancholy feeling to Amy that the women all picked up on."

"He used to love this." She sighed trying not to cry.

"Yeah, the whole family Christmas thing was very important to him. I guess he never had this until he came here. It became an important time to us over the past couple years what with the wedding and me being pregnant with her. Rosie said this would be a hard time, it still is for her."

"That's a nice one for the house, Mitch how tall is that ?" Lisa was glad to spot it and take the spotlight off of Amy.

Mitch rode over and reached to the top of the tree and dropped a measure.

"Let's see Lisa, it's about 8 feet to the bottom and 6 across or so."

"Amy, what do you think ? Girls ?"

The all agreed and marked the tree with a ribbon and a GPS coordinate which made this process much simpler than it used to be.

They were also able to find two smaller trees to suit in the area, marked those and returned to the Heartland tree for a rest and some snacks.

"Looks like it won't be too hard to get them out to the sleigh from here, right through there would work. Bonnie and Clyde wont have a problem with three trees ?"

"You're kidding right ? " Amy laughed. "No on a sleigh they'll be just fine with the trees and several riders."

"Ash, maybe you and Mitch could do the sleigh ?"

"You sure Amy, we'll do it but it's Bonnie and Clyde ?"

"Let me think about it, I'm sorry, is it wrong to run from the memories, everything is…"

"I don't think there's a right or wrong Amy, you do your best and keep on."

"When did you get so wise Georgie ?"

"I get it from Lisa I guess." Glancing over with a smile at her great grandmother.

"Can't wait till Ella rubs off on you."

"Yeah, Gran's a special one mom, I'll probably end up like an older Charlotte."

"How about you end up like Rosie Georgie, beautiful, poised and accomplished ?"

"Listen to you going off about your girl."

"Can't stop Ash, my girl is special. You should hear her play."

Back to their normal routines for the week, Amy, Lisa and the girls headed back to the ranch with Ash and Mitch returning to Briar Ridge for dinner. They'd invited Val to join them to spring the Monday real estate trip on her and Mitch's plan to take over the loft in the spring.

At Heartland the evening was uneventful and homey. Once the kids were down and Georgie was off to her room Amy sat with Lisa and her grandfather. She was writing in her journal and they were both reading.

"Going to see Haddie tomorrow for the day ?"

"I am, you'll be at Briar Ridge to meet Georgie Grandpa, sorry about that by the way ?"

"Sure thing Amy and it's not a problem, I love watching her jump."

"Ash'll meet you and if I get done early enough. We'll give Katie a choice in the morning, you'll be here Lisa ?"

"All afternoon Amy, not to worry."

Monday morning Amy woke early, mucked out the barn, set out the horses and worked with the rescues. She got the kids off to school, made sure Georgie knew she was taking Katie to Briar Ridge and took some time to have coffee with Lisa before heading off for the day.

"Please don't go in guns a blazing Amy, you have no right to judge them."

"I know Lisa, I've been doing some research on lesbian issues from the past. I don't know what to say or what I would have done. I guess I'm hurt that she didn't trust me, we've had some intimate conversations through the years."

"Don't be, please, you have to understand that everyone they knew took a side for or against. They learned to protect themselves this way, she didn't want to lose you Amy."

"You told her I know didn't you ?"

"Yes, I'm sorry if I stepped on your toes."

"It's fine Lisa, I've already decided I couldn't really be mad at her, as you said, who would I be to judge her, but I would never have turned my back on her."

"I know sweetheart, but they learned hard lessons years ago that are not easy to forget."

Amy drove down the long road to the old ranch house that was the heart of Rolling Hills Ranch. As she pulled up and got out several Alpaca walked over to look at her and then wander away. They seemed the cutest and most harmless of creatures.

Smiling and looking around she wandered over to a temporary enclosure that housed 7 Alpaca, 5 adorable cria and two full sized hembra.

"They're rescues believe it or not" Haddie said coming down the stairs and drawing Amy in for a hug.

"I didn't think there were Alpaca rescues."

"Never really heard of one tell you the truth, folks ran from their ranch, these were pets. No horses sweetheart, I checked. These guys and a passel of puppies I have in the house."

"Puppies huh ?"

"Come on, how many you need ?" Haddie asked laughing.

"Two actually but I need cow dogs."

"Well Amy, Scott mentioned that actually, these are Australian herders, cow dogs."

Amy walked in and was immediately overrun by six 4 month old blue heeler puppies to which she succumbed and joined on the floor. She was laughing and giggling on her back at one point while they were all over her. "Ok, Ok, I'll take two, uncle, Haddie."

"Come on get up" Haddie said laughing and grabbing her hand as two kept on licking her. A second later they were off and she was standing. Betty was standing with a big grin on her face and a puppy in each hand. "You'll take these two danglers Amy ?"

"I sure will Betty. I'll take those stragglers outside too. Rosie will love them she's thinks they're the most adorable things in the world."

"Excellent, I had no idea what to do with them, they have to stay as pets though unless we run DNA, not worth it. We'll shear them up when we do the herd."

"Yeah, the logistics of all this though has to be worked through."

"Sit down and have some coffee and we'll talk Amy."

"Honestly."

"I have never lied to you Amy. I am guilty of misrepresenting my life choices to you or as they say up here, minding my own business. I'm sorry sweetheart I can't take that foolishness back."

"You don't owe me anything Haddie, you had your reasons and they were important to you, I can't imagine what it would be like, the strength it must have taken. I couldn't do it, I have literally sang out my love for Rosalie to an audience."

"You didn't" Betty said coming in with the pot and two cups.

Amy got up then and took the cups from her, filled two and handed her one. "Sit your ass down, I don't have much experience in all of this and I'd like to see what two women in love actually look like." She walked off into the kitchen got herself a mug and sat herself across from them.

"I'm just going to ask, are you married ?"

"We are" Haddie said with a smile, "the day after the law was passed we drove up to Edmonton and saw a judge."

"Have you been happy ?"

"In our own way as happy as two people in love could be." She answered with a smile and a glance at Betty who had a tear in her eye.

"It's fascinating, how do you resist not touching ?"

"Years of heartbreak and training, watching a friend see you hold hands in my day is quite different than I'm sure it is now."

"For the most part we haven't experienced that. One of Rosie's couple friends from before, they sort of awkwardly left the contract signing day."

"I would have lived with one, five maybe" Haddie said softly.

"Ten" Betty added softly.

"But now, in your own home, on your land."

"We are more open, certainly when Lisa and Jack are here we don't have pretense, or for friends like your mom was, people who knew and saw us as a couple, here at least. Val called yesterday Amy" Haddie said tearing up, "thank you for that."

"I didn't do anything Haddie, there's nothing to thank me for."

"Tell us about her Amy."

"I though we were here to talk about Alpaca." She asked with a smile.

"They're cute, curious, docile, well the females anyway and you've got the pets to deal with before the herd comes, come on Amy" Betty implored.

"She's beautiful for one Betty, not cutesy pretty like me, here" she said handing her the iPad. "She's wonderful, understanding, loving, I can't describe how I feel when I see her because I don't have the language. It's not like Ty at all really. There's no mystery to it at all it's just a pure love."

"You should bring her here. I'd love to meet her, maybe over Christmas week, none of the kids can make it this year, they all came for Thanksgiving." Betty asked smiling and reaching forward to take her hand.

"No, you should both come to Heartland for Christmas Eve dinner and spend it with us. Just close family and my dad won't be there and then you can deliver those guys to Whispering Pines and see our ranch over New Year's."

"It's a bit late, where would we stay ?"

"Come on Haddie, there a B & B down the road, I think there's one room open. I'll make the arrangements."

"It may be better in Edmonton."

"If you want Betty but these innkeepers know Rosie and I, they were at the signing, from the sixties, they don't care you prefer pie to pickles."

"Amy Fleming !" Haddie yelled feigning horror.

"What ?" Amy answered "It'll be nice to see what Rosie and I will look like when we're old."

"You're not too old to get spanked miss."

"Spanking Haddie ? We haven't gotten that far, still trying to figure out the whole exhaustion thing."

Betty and Haddie and then Amy were laughing. They had second cups of coffee and talked about the kids.

"I give ours credit, never gave us a moment of grief." Betty said.

"Our's couldn't wait, what could be better than two moms."

"Imagine, we had to lead ours down the path a little."

"Different times Haddie."

"You sang to her Amy ?"

Pulling up the video on her iPad Amy watched the look on their faces rather than the video and smiled.

"We heard that song in a club once." Haddie said smiling, she was holding Betty's hand and they had moved closer together.

"So that's what we look like huh ? Not bad."

"Come on, let's go get some horses and ride out to see our herd."

Amy was very happy when she got back to Heartland and immediately ran in to find the kids. Lyndy ran up to her and Amy hoisted her up back to the couch. Katie came out and they talked about the day and school. Georgie popped her head out and said hi and that she'd be down in a few minutes.

"Lisa, I hope you don't mind but I've invited Haddie and Betty to Christmas Eve dinner and they'll be up for New Years as well."

"You're kidding ?"

"No I'm not."

"Amy, Val will be here."

"I know Grandpa, Val called Haddie yesterday after I talked to her. She switched rooms at the Inn also so that Haddie and Betty can have the larger one next to yours. I just got off the phone with her."

"Been busy ?"

"Not really."

"What's on your mind sweetheart, you're all inside yourself." Lisa walked over and sat down next to her.

"I've don't think I've ever sat across from a loving lesbian couple, I had no idea what Rosie and I looked like. Is that strange ?"

"You haven't used that word before."

"I guess not and until I find another woman to spike even a modicum of interest to me I'll let you know how I feel using it. What's interesting is that while I can certainly appreciate a handsome man or a beautiful woman neither interests me, just Rosie. To be honest, this whole season with Lyndy reminds me of Ty."

After dinner they sat in the living room, at 7:30 Katie asked Lisa for help and they grabbed Lyndy's guitar.

"What's going on ?"

"Rosie's giving Charlotte and I guitar lessons mom."

"How did I not know this ?"

"It's new."

"Ok, we'll, have fun sweetheart, send my love."

"Didn't Ty show up with a guitar ?"

"Yes Grandpa, said he won it in a poker game at the group home. It didn't come back from his first disappearing act which was fine because he was terrible at it."

"He went to try to help his dad Amy."

"There was usually a good reason for his leaving Grandpa, at least to him."

Georgie came in then and sat down with Lyndy.

"Owgie read ?"

"Sure Lyndy, let's get a book. Hey how about we get our pajamas on and then read ?"

"Otay Owgie"

"Thank you Georgie."

"I love doing it Amy."

"You're a good mother Amy."

"Thank you Grandpa, I guess the results are yet to be seen."

"You can see them in Georgie and Katie, give yourself some credit for them. Katie is different. Maybe more confident, she's been talking about jumping you know."

"I do, we talked about it a few times recently, some tentative questions on her part, I think she liked the answers."

Amy wrote in her journal until it was time to say goodnight to Lyndy and sit with Katie. She returned to the living room with a cup of tea.

"What do you think of Alpaca Amy ?"

"They're pretty amazing creatures all told and you can sell their manure, believe it or not they create a pile. Rosie plans on a large garden so we'll see. They're very curious and have no problem getting up close to you. There'll be 7 here on Friday, you'll get to meet them yourself."

"Amy, why, where are they going to go ?"

"I just wanted to hear that old whine rear it's ugly head one or two more times." Amy laughed, "just a Christmas present for Rosie in a temporary enclosure. Haddie will move them up to Whispering Pines. The dogs are staying with me though."

"Dogs ?" Lisa asked.

"Yup, Australian Herders, Blue Heelers, 4 months old, I'm going to train them over the winter and work 'em at Whispering Pines. I hear a good caller can work 300 – 400 head with two dogs."

"Well it'll be fun to watch. They are staying with you in the loft though ?"

"That'll be their main base Grandpa but they're going to follow me around. I'm sorta giving them to the girls but training and using them. They can name them. Oh and pull out those rabbit hutches, I can fill those too."

"Who's going to take care of all these Amy ?"

"I talked to Callie Grandpa, the girls will take care of them and Callie will watch over and pitch in. Everyone will. Come on, it's a ranch with kids."

"I always made you get rid of all the critters you came home with."

"Let's not do this Grandpa, my childhood was not lacking pets. So tomorrow morning I'm going to do the stencil on the chair at the paint store and they'll seal it with the sprayer a few times to be picked up Thursday morning. Lisa we'll finish decorating here and the loft tomorrow and fetch the trees Wednesday so we'll need Bonnie and Clyde stalled here tomorrow. I'm heading to bed."

"Sounds good Amy, I already made arrangements for your babies."

"Think we should get a cabin or two ready in case someone doesn't want to head home ?"

"I'll ask Jen, I don't see why not." Lisa answered, "night Amy."

Tuesday was clearly the most stress free and easiest of days. After getting Katie and Georgie ready she dropped them at school and Lyndy with Cass at the vet clinic and continued on to the paint shop where they set her up and taught her to stencil a design onto the white chair she was making for Rosalie. Amy matched the dark rose of the room to a floral pattern across the top of the chair and vining down one side to a runner. In the center of the design at the top was her name "Rosalie" done beautifully all with the aid of a computer and a cut out pattern.

All told it took her about 3 hours and she was very happy with the outcome. Angela, the owner and the one who had helped her admired it as well. "It's not overbearing at all, just enough color. Your daughter, mom ?"

"My girlfriend actually."

"Oh how sweet, it's beautiful, she'll love it. So tomorrow morning we'll give it a mat clear coat and two more through the day and you can pick it up anytime Thursday."

Amy paid so if necessary someone else could pick it up. She left the heavy cloth mat to wrap it when it was done.

After picking up lunch at Maggie's she returned to the clinic and sat with Scott and Cass over lunch. Amy told Scott about her decision to donate $5000 and have Bob build something and throw a plaque on it. "I told him Ty wouldn't have been comfortable with the whole memorial thing." Scott and Cass immediately said they'd match it as a good compromise to her husband and their friend.

"You haven't heard from them at all have you, Vets without Borders ?"

"No, why, you have Scott ?"

"Me actually, yesterday."

"Cass ?"

"They called looking for a way to contact you, apparently the Miracle Girl is too hard to find. Same kind of a thing except fund-raising. I wasn't sure I should even mention it. I told them to fuck off. Ash is telling them to fuck off officially. If they use his name they'll be sued."

"Thanks Cass, I'd actually like to speak with one of these assholes once face to face so that they could explain how my husband almost died over there, twice and once here. You'd think one of those people might have picked up a god damned phone between when he landed and when he flatlined. Forget the rest of that story."

"By the way, how much do I owe you guys for the rescues?"

"Forget it Amy, we're never charging you for rescues. Please don't argue, it's our pleasure to help when we can."

"Ok, I won't argue but I expect you both to visit without feeling the need to work, especially since I have an idea that Bonnie can help with."

"It's just us Amy what are you thinking ?"

"I have these Dutch Warmbloods to train into something sellable. Now of course if they're viable jumpers we'll go that root but they're polo horses, fast and responsive. They sucked at polo. We train them as Barrel racers, run them and win and auction them off."

"Bonnie races them ?"

"Callie, Casey and Bonnie for all I care as long as they win. Take three or four races and then sell it. I bet we net close to $100 grand on a winning horse with the jackpots and auction."

"Val gets her share for these two but the truth is no reason we can't find them amongst the rescues or search for them at auction."

"You have two ?"

"I have four, she gets two back trained for something worthwhile and I get two, hopefully as jumpers for my girls."

"So six horses, seven Alpaca and 2 puppies."

"And bunnies, how many you got ?"

"About 10 I think, we let them go in dozens. How many you need ?"

"Not sure Cass, you remember those hutches in the Quonset Scott ?"

"Remember them, I stacked 'em there 20 years ago."

"Well we're moving them, how many rabbits ?"

"You can probably do eight, get them set up and we'll bring a cage full."

"Friday, I'll let you know when if that's Ok ?"

The rest of the day was spent with Lisa and later with the kids decorating the barn and loft for Christmas and wrapping the rest of their gifts. Bonnie and Clyde were trailered in and Amy got them in some double stalls on the other side of the barn from the rescues which she checked before heading back to the loft. Later in the afternoon Katie ran off to the ranch house for a guitar lesson, the rest walked over soon after to get dinner done. Georgie effectively was done with school and they both had a 1/2 day Thursday.

Katie would be given a final reading and comprehension assessment in the morning that would be sent to Larson. Everyone was very interested in that result.

They were gifted several pounds of venison by a neighbor and Lisa was teaching Amy to make her venison stew. Lyndy was playing with plastic containers on the floor.

"We'll set the tree up tomorrow with tinsel and lights and save the ornaments for Thursday night when we're all together."

"Sounds good to me Lisa, it's going to be fun with the girls."

"I have to say that the day the Bouchers showed up for your decision Ella talked about how the twins sound together but the joy of watching those two and listening to them together is pretty indescribable."

"They're are going to cut a swath across that ranch for sure and I intend to make them the absolute best riders they can possibly be."

"Can't wait to see it. Katie is a competent rider, Boone spooked the other day and she was right on it."

"She is, one of the things I get to see on a sunrise ride is how they let the horse handle itself. It's hard to let go that way. It's why I insist on getting them bareback, there's just no better way to learn control and feel how to move with a horse."

"This clinic idea of yours is definitely worth exploring Amy, you love teaching."

"I do and I think Rosie and Ella were surprised by it."

"You teach on completely different levels, everything you do is a practicum."

"I guess you're right, my mom taught me see one, do one, teach one. If I explain why I insist all my horses get Bergamot to a client and they get a few other people to do it, my job is done. I have no desire to treat the same horses over and over, I'm not a vet."

"Tell me about this deal with Val."

"She didn't lose money on the deal that went south in Florida but she is very disappointed that it didn't go through. It's a time and heartache thing. She managed to get out with four failed Dutch Warmblood polo horses. I get two and give her back two trained for something that she can sell or a pile of money."

"It's Val, as long as you understand that."

"There's also poking the jumping bear stable of the north involved, Val and I have come to an understanding after Flame. She knows he would have won had she left us alone and she knows I wouldn't have had Georgie jump Phoenix if I wasn't sure he was horse enough to win. I think she finally gets that I'm my mom."

"You seem way more comfortable in the kitchen Amy, I must say it's an impressive turnaround."

"Focus on the task at hand, go in order, double check my measurements and directions, use two timers."

"If that works for you."

"Now it's a matter of learning substitutions, can I use this if I have it in place of that. Rosie and Ella help and google."

"That's just experience."

"And the comfort of being able to order take out if you mess up."

At dinner Georgie and Katie both insisted on being there for the tree cutting.

"Take your truck and come straight home with Katie, I'll have the horses hooked up and everything ready. You're on horseback Georgie, you're in the sleigh with me Katie."

After dinner Jack surprised everyone by pulling out the guitar to play and then Katie played what she had been learning. Amy and Jack sang a few duets and then practiced a few Christmas songs for Friday evening. The evening ended quietly and early with quiet goodnight Skypes.

Amy spent all morning Wednesday with Lyndy and the rescues. Lisa stopped by for a while and sat with her great granddaughter for a time while Amy got close with several of them.

"It's amazing how much more filled out they look after just three days."

"I'm feeding them every 4 hours while I'm up, I'll cut back when the temperature drops a bit and switch to some hay. They're very responsive, this could be a very good deal if they work out as cow horses and we can train them on our herd. Video tape them and hand them over to Caleb or Garret. I'll try to get a saddle on them after New Year and see where we go from there."

Jack was in town for last minute stuff and Lisa and Amy had lunch with Ashley in the loft. "So Friday morning we can have the large ring for checkers ?"

"All arranged and a photographer from _Alberta Jumper_ to shoot some stuff for the photo spread."

"We'll dress her up, the Bouchers will love it but Rosie will freak maybe I'll rein or do some liberty with Spartan."

Mitch came by for coffee and dessert and Amy made arrangements for him to be around to help Haddie on Friday. When Ash left back to Briar Ridge he also helped her get the rabbit hutches out of the Quonset saving Jack the chore. They spent an hour tightening them up, wiping them down and stacking them back inside so they can be set up on Friday. Amy noticed something she'd been searching for and he helped her move several large boxes to get to a large office desk which they dollied out and wiped off.

"I thought I heard someone moving things around in here."

"Hi Grandpa !"

"Hey Jack, just giving Amy a hand."

"I see you got the hutches done, what's this ?"

"Your new desk Grandpa as soon as I oil it up and wax it for you."

"I thought I'd just use Ty's."

"Ah, about that, come with me please and you'll understand. I think you'll be Ok with it."

Amy led Jack into the office and picked up a heavy box from under her desk. First she took out the desk plaque and replaced Ty's. Jack looked down and smiled. That's nice Amy, I do approve. The plaque read _Georgina Fleming-Morris._

"And this Grandpa, please, Friday afternoon." She said lifting out a brass plaque identical to the one outside the office that read.

 _Amy Fleming_

 _Georgina Fleming-Morris_

"It's nice Amy."

"Thanks Mitch, Grandpa ?"

Amy smiled and walked over to put her arms around him. "What's wrong Grandpa, is it Ty ?"

"No, oh no, it's you and Georgie Amy, seeing you two together and Katie, I'm sorry, it's Lou I was thinking of and …" There was a tear in his eye and as it left she was quick to wipe it back and kiss his cheek.

Mitch had backed away into the barn.

"I'll take care of this for you Amy, I'll leave it for as late as I can."

"Let me Jack, I can step out and deal with this stuff Christmas Eve when I help Haddie."

"That'll be better probably" Amy agreed as did Jack. "We'll move my stuff up in the spring and I'll share with Georgie until she moves and then the plaque."

"Mitch what are you up to for dinner tonight."

"Ash is with Val in Calgary so I figured Maggie's or pizza."

"Join us if you want, you're always welcome."

"Works for me Jack, thanks."

"Anyway, I'll show you the last piece."

She took something from her drawer that she placed on the center of what would be Georgie's desk.

Jack walked over and once again got that look. His voice cracked as he looked down and reached out "Will you look at that, it's been years since I've seen it. Lyndy carved it you know." " I know Grandpa, I did the back over the past month or so." The cover was a Sheridan carving, beautifully done and well worn in. In the center was a carved Heartland logo over the word journal.

Jack turned it over to find that Amy had replaced the plain back with an identical carving and the Whispering Pines logo in the center. He smiled and turned it back over and opened to a blank page. When he glanced to the left though a tear fell on the blank page and he reached over to gently touch Marion's signature _Marion Fleming, Heartland Ranch._

Underneath Marion's signature was a second distinctive one, it read _Amy Fleming, Heartland Ranch._

"Time for the next generation Grandpa, I think she's ready."

"Hard to believe that 11 year old scrappy kid turned into our Georgie, glad you talked me into keeping her around."

Lisa texted when she spotted Georgie's truck and they left the Quonset to head over to the house.

"You two have a snack and get changed and we'll get Bonnie and Clyde and the horses ready."

Everybody came along. It took about 45 minutes to get everybody saddled and ready and they took off. Amy's job was to get the sleigh up to the meadow and get it turned around so that they were heading in the right direction back to Heartland. In the meantime the rest would start working in the trees. They'd be trimmed under Lisa's watchful eye and then cut and baled before being dragged out by one of more horses to the waiting sleigh. There was also, cocoa and cookies and snow and fun. Lyndy was along as was Remi, a true family outing. Amy was somewhat subdued but when Lyndy crawled into her lap on the sleigh and cuddled close she smiled and came out of it.

They got back to the house just as the sun was setting and carried the two smaller trees to Mitch's pickup and up to the loft. The larger tree was tougher but they managed to get it in and up fine to everybody's satisfaction.

The family enjoyed a nice festive dinner along with the Bouchers on skype. Jack was back and forth on the idea but understood the need to bridge the miles every now and then. He was also slightly jealous as someone was nice enough to drop off some reindeer ribs for Ella and they were eating them basted in plum sauce. Charlotte and Jared were a mess.

"I'll try to rustle another rack for you Jack, had I known of your fondness I would have grabbed some more. Pretty popular up here, elk, caribou and reindeer."

"Thanks Ella, it would be appreciated."

After dinner they moved to the living room for dessert and coffee. Jack, Lisa and Mitch concocted some hot toddies and everyone else had cocoa. Lyndy had a ball with the tinsel and icicles and clapped and laughed when they turned on the lights. They also had a baking schedule to keep up with and the second batch of Christmas sugar, cinnamon and gingerbread cookies were out of the oven and Georgie threw in the last batch for the night as she diligently put the final touches on decorating the first batch and getting ready to move onto the second.

"Katie, come have a cookie and some milk and then bed."

"Ok, momma, which should I have Georgie ?"

"Here Katie, this one's a Hobbit hole door."

"Oh wow, yeah, cool Georgie."

"See, I can work a crowd."

"You did great Georgie, I'm going to get Lyndy down, Katie, Lisa will read with you tonight until I'm ready."

"Ok" she said drinking some milk.

They met back in the kitchen where the third rack of cookies was being decorated and the hardened first ones were being carefully packed and stored.

"So tomorrow we can do pies and muffins and then breads for Friday."

"That's fine Lisa but Friday morning we're out at Briar Ridge so maybe we get everything rising before we leave and we can bake in both ovens ?"

"That'll work."

"Uhm, where are you sleeping tonight Amy ?" Mitch asked "I'm probably one past too many toddies to drive."

"Take the loft Mitch, should I leave a key for Ash ?"

"I'll just leave the door open Amy, I guess I'll make her a key ?"

"Go ahead but answer something for me. You won't hang at Briar Ridge without her will you ?"

"I don't even like leaving there early and I'd swear Val is up at 5:00."

"Every morning" Lisa said. "So are we all usually, Val's the real deal, she works her ass off."

"I probably should have realized that."

"Rosie's not if she can help it, Ella is up with me usually. Ty could sleep in too."

"Only so many hours in the winter Mitch but back to our original topic. Why would it bother you ? She is a Stanton Mitch, there's no getting away from it."

"I'm not trying to get away from it Amy, just used to it."

"Ok, I get that, she's on her way back by the way, she'll drop Val off, change and come over. Have a good night and we'll need that loft in the morning. Sorry. The long dresser has two extra drawers Mitch. You guys should use them. Rosie's already got two."

"Thanks Amy, night everyone."

"Poor guy, I can't imagine Val as a fun mother in law in the best of circumstances, but when she's not actually your mother in law ?"

"Be nice Lisa, she does want Ash to be happy."

"I know, I know."

"Georgie I'm heading to bed, don't stay up too late. You're taking Katie in and bringing her home ?"

"Yup, Charlotte's coming so it'll be a very exciting morning."

"Be nice to her Georgie, good night everyone."

Amy opened her eyes and glanced over at the clock on her desk. 6:00. She got up and immediately started coffee, walked back into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She couldn't believe Thursday had come so fast. The Bouchers would be arriving around 3 and she still had a lot to do. It had been a busy week and she had accomplished a lot.

She was out and dressed by 6:20 and started slicing bread for French toast.

Georgie was down first and headed straight out to the barn after stopping for a hug and kiss. She was followed out soon after by Katie who also stopped for a kiss and grabbed a slice of French toast on her way past.

"Hey you !"

"I'll share with Georgie, love you mom !" She called out rolling through the door.

"Good morning Amy !"

"Morning Grandpa, coffee and French toast ?"

"Thank you Amy that sounds great"

Amy poured him a cup of coffee and served him 2 slices of the toast.

"What are you up to this morning Grandpa ?"

"Going out to meet your dad at the herd and talk."

"About me ?"

"In part and the herd and Mitch."

"Ok well, see if you can find out if he's at least talked to Trish so I can in part appease Rosalie please."

"I'll ask Amy but what if the answer is no ?"

"Then I'll discuss it with Rosie and I make no promises. As bad as she feels about this we're worried about the kids. Katie is finally starting to act like a normal kid, risk taking, pushing, I don't need setbacks."

"I'll talk to him."

"Good morning Amy !"

"Morning Lisa, coffee ? French Toast ?"

"Sounds lovely"

Amy served Lisa, turned off the stove, served herself and sat down as Jack was getting up and Katie came in with Georgie.

Lisa and Amy moved to the dining room and the kids sat down to breakfast.

"You want Lyndy for the morning ?"

"Sure Lyndy loves baking day, you have a lot to do ?"

"A couple hours with the rescues, pick up the chair, stop at Briar Ridge back here for the girls. I'd like to shower before Rosie gets here too."

Georgie and Katie went past to brush and get their knapsacks and Amy watched and then looked down at her phone.

"Katie, Vanessa was wondering if you would like to have lunch with her and Abraham after school to celebrate the last day before break."

Katie came out brushing and nodded.

"Georgie, you heard ?"

"Amy I taking her ?"

"No, I'm writing a note now that she can go with Vanessa and they'll drop her here after."

"Should I still take the truck ?"

"Sure, go ahead just let us know if you're not coming straight back. The Bouchers should be here maybe 3:30 or so."

They kissed and hugged both as they went by and out the door.

"They're giving her that test today ?"

"Right reading comp, she'll do fine. There'll be at least Trish maybe Jade and Cass that have gifts so we'll have stopovers. We'll just leave the loft open."

"Trish is coming for lunch, Jade's working." Lisa said.

"Ah, Ok, Cass will be last minute as usual. Don't hold lunch for me if I'm not back."

"Momma ?"

"Coming Lyndy" Amy called out as she headed into the nursery followed by Lisa where they got her cleaned up and changed. "You can take a bath with Jared tonight tonight Lyndy."

"Ja ?"

"Jared is coming today my love."

"Ja Ja"

"Are you hungry sweetie ?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go to the kitchen OK and you can tell Lisa what you want. Momma has to go help the horses."

"Momma horseys."

"That's right sweetheart, Lisa text me if you need something. There's a slice of French toast in the warmer if she wants that. I'll stop by before I leave."

Amy met Caleb finishing up in the barn. The horses had been put out, the stalls mucked.

"Need help with those guys in the back Amy ? I have about an hour before I have to meet your dad at the rodeo grounds."

"Anyone upstairs ?"

"Mitch is out at the herd and Ashley left about ½ hour or so ago. Think she was heading to Briar Ridge."

"Uhm, you're Ok with this I assume Caleb ?"

"You mean Mitch and Ash ? Sure, no thing, I'm not Lou Amy, we're not done with that yet, I'd watch her drinking or Ash'll hit her."

"Yeah, we're all going to have to keep an eye on that and Peter won't be here."

"Taking the smart way out, I always thought it was so strange he came and stayed here for the past few years."

"Yeah, he's mentioned the awkwardness coming here, I have a funny feeling we'll see him more often at Whispering Pines."

Since Caleb was around for a hour or so Amy decided that they should check hooves and feet. The cleaned rasped, filed and pampered the horses feet. They pulled and fixed of replaced 3 shoes and set them out in the meadow after brushing.

Amy headed upstairs to check the condition of the loft. As expected it was tidy, bed made, towels changed and coffee machine clean and ready. Smiling at Ash's efficiency she headed back over to the house and checked in.

She made Briar Ridge her first stop and spent time with each of the warmbloods, she rode each bareback to test their responses to quick motions, especially sharp turns to the right or left.

"Hi Amy, I didn't know you were here."

"Val, how's your day been ?"

"Good so far, Ash is in the office by the way. How are these guys doing ?"

"They're good, responsive and seem smart. If we get a few clear days I might bring them to Fairfield for a day or two. I'd like to separate them in those side by side paddocks and see if they jump to get back to each other. It'll also tell me who's in charge."

"I've officially signed the ownership papers on these four to Ash so I have no right to hassle you. I told her all I want is 50,000, you guys deal with the rest. To me that's pure profit at this stage that and putting the spurs to the Tuckers will more than fill the gap."

"What is it about them Val ?"

"I know what he said to my daughter Amy, that's more than enough but I don't like the way he does business."

"How does he do business ?"

"Like Jesse Amy, he's worse than Jesse actually because he's better at it."

"And us."

"He's no match for you and Ash but he'll make a thing about you and Rosalie especially if you start taking on students."

"You know Val, what he's going to learn is that I don't care, if I take on students my jumpers and horses are going to win. If my being committed to a woman bothers some people, they're welcome to any place but top 3."

"I'm glad you're with Ash, you two together are going to do well. Mitch, hopefully, Rosie, you've got a bright future I think."

"Val you actually sound fond of me, I'm flattered."

"Stop Amy"

They had walked over to Flame by then and Amy had him out for some lunging. She ran him hard and then after cooling him free jumped him for 20 minutes.

"He's looking good" Ash said coming into the ring and walking over to her mom.

"He's need a jumper to exercise him, you two should do it. Nothing rough, just moving with a rider. Georgie will deal with getting him ready to compete, just timing and distance stuff. Nice easy centered jumps."

"What do you say mom, we'll do what we can until New Year's and then we'll work by schedule."

"Why the hell not" Val said smiling "I'd love to do it."

"Good, I've got to get into town, pick up that chair and see if I can catch Vanessa and Katie at Maggie's. You coming by today Ash ?"

"I'll see what Mitch is doing but I can't imagine he doesn't want to see the kids."

"I'll see or talk to you later then, same I guess Val."

After stopping at the clinic to say hi and firm up Friday's bunny delivery Amy stopped at Maggie's and waited over a cup of coffee.

"Hey Momma !"

"Hey Katie, how was school ?"

"Good, I had to read a bunch and then answer questions."

"Well, that's over, did you say goodbye to all your friends ?"

"Yup except Abraham who's right here."

"Amy, I didn't expect you, care to join us for lunch ?"

"No thanks, I have to get back to Heartland, you're Ok dropping her off ?"

"No problem as long as Abraham can see the horses."

"Shouldn't be too hard, I wanted to touch base with you about Christmas maybe ? Afternoon sleigh ride, some on horse, we ride to a nice clearing and have cocoa and stuff."

"That sounds nice we'd love too."

"And lunch, not sit down, big buffet before ?"

"You're incorrigible, fine, thank you."

"And while your ex has him over New Years,Whispering Pines ?"

"I'll think about it, thanks Amy. How's Lou doing ?"

"On which front, the kids or Mitch ? I really have no idea, the last time I saw her was at Whispering Pines where she left with Peter and Mitch and Ash were a couple. She was Lou, you know the hard processing."

"You may do well to keep them apart, she obsesses about this stuff."

"Except Mitch is a business partner and Ash is my best friend and they're pretty perfect together so far."

"Then good luck" Vanessa said laughing. "Noon Ok for Christmas ?"

"Fine, we'll see you then."

"Katie, Vanessa will drop you home sweetheart, I'll be at Heartland."

"Ok Momma, love you."

"I love you too Katie."

Amy called the paint shop and they met her out back and loaded the chair. She was pulling into Heartland and up to the Quonset about 25 minutes later.

"Give you a hand Amy ?"

"Thanks Grandpa, it's Rosie's rocker, I need to hide it and I can't use the loft."

"Lis and I will keep it in our room Amy, drive over to the ranch house."

"Thanks Grandpa."

Both Lisa and Jack admired the job she had done and recovered the chair which was now tucked away behind their door.

Amy joined Georgie, Jack, Trish, Lisa and Lyndy for lunch and then begged off with Lyndy to the loft to make sure everything was packed and wrapped and to shower and dress for guests. She asked Georgie to fetch Chance and Boone back for the girls and Georgie joined her in the loft to watch Lyndy while she Amy finished her preps and got ready.

"Dress or jeans Georgie ?"

"How frisky are you ?"

"Excuse me ?"

"Come on Amy, When I go to meet Wyatt, jeans mean let's hang out and have fun a dress means pay attention to me."

"Dress it is then, never let is be said that I don't want Rosie to pay attention to me."

"What about you Lyndy, want to wear a pretty dress for Momma and Jaja. ?"

"Jaja !"

"I'll take that as a yes, dress, tights and boots for Jared."

"Thank you Georgie."

"Any time mom, come on sweetie let's get that outfit off you and get a dress on then we'll do your hair pretty."

Amy dressed in a dark blue corduroy jumper with a boatneck light blue pullover blouse and matching tights. After seeing Amy dressed she dressed Lyndy similarly in a jumper and tights. Amy sat down and brushed out Lyndy's hair, when she was done Lyndy had two short pigtails and Georgie was helping her with her boots while Amy also made two simple ponytails on each side of her head. A couple barrettes and they were good to go. Grabbing a pair of recently brushed ropers, coat and her hat they headed down and over to the ranch house to wait for Katie and the Bouchers.

"Look at you two all dressed up for the family."

"Indy pretty."

"Yes you are Lyndy, so pretty." Lisa added, "GG is reading sweetheart go sit with him and play."

Lyndy made her way slowly calling out "GG" as she walked towards the couch and they heard Jack getting up to scoop her into his arms.

"Need any help Lisa, I'm sorry I wasn't here to help with this."

"Please Amy, it's not easy running two ranches and parenting 5, I'm fine and Ella is bringing a bunch and will be here to help."

Georgie came down a few minutes later in a dark green jumper with a white and green striped blouse and her hair in a neat ponytail.

"Look at you in a dress. It's lovely."

"Thanks Lisa, Wyatt's coming over to see everyone and I thought it would be nice."

"He'll love it Georgie."

"Vanessa pulling in."

"I'll meet them" Amy said heading though the door.

"Cup of coffee while you wait Vanessa ?"

"Thanks Amy."

"Just going to the barn and paddocks mom"

"Fine Katie, Boone and Chance are in the side paddock. Bring them in and give them a brushing so you can be ready to ride when Charlotte gets here. Abraham can help."

"What about saddles ?"

"Mitch should be back any minute I'll ask him to give you a hand when Charlotte's close. Grab snacks and water for you both. You are to be back by 5:00 and at the table washed at 5:30 and those horses better be brushed and fed."

"Ok Momma, c'mon Abraham, you can brush Chance."

"How was lunch Vanessa ?" She asked when the kids walked off."

"Great, uh Momma ?"

"Yeah, I think it was a decision she made with Charlotte after the signing, this is all very important to them and Katie well, I think she's been insecure."

"I don't know if they have an agreement but the words sister and land had a huge impact on them, dad mentioned it to me."

"What did he say Georgie ?"

"He took a trail ride with them that weekend and Mom, Sunday morning ?"

"Right, I remember."

"They rode ahead and mom and dad rode behind and he said they had an entire conversation about one day when it was theirs and they could just ride all day. Their rooms, their horses."

"I hate saying this but you never know with a kid, they're adaptable and they can be happy in a moment and throw you, but I just spent 2 hours or so with a Katie that's different, she laughs out loud and jokes around, even skipping ahead on the street is different for her."

"Oh, that's easy, you can't do that in New York, you can't just run off in the park in NY, you can't touch any horse you see in NY, you can't just stop and look at something. You have to be watched every second when you're an 8 year old. The difference between New York City and Hudson or Larson is night and day and here we assume you can at least smile at most people and there you're taught to fear strangers. I used to remind her that she should use her Heartland smile when she was here. I've been to Vancouver and New York City and the hardest thing for me is trying to figure out how either of them could think that's what we would prefer to this."

"Hardest for me to understand too Georgie. Lyndy here would like a snack."

"And she lacks the ability to walk and speak Grandpa ?"

"Ok, Ok, what would you like Lyndy ?"

"Nana momma"

"please"

"Peas."

"Good job Lyndy, Grandpa you just going to hold her or put her in a seat ?"

Jack grumbled at her and got her into her high chair where Lisa broke off a chunk of banana for her and began to eat the rest.

"Hey everybody" Ashley called out as she came in followed by Abraham and Katie and Mitch who held the door open for everyone.

"Ash, how's your day been ?"

"Great and now I'm done till next week."

Vanessa and Abraham had to run but promised to be back for the Christmas lunch and ride.

Katie went off to change for riding and get different socks on. Amy rebraided her hair when she was done and stopped for a second to look over at her phone and hit the button.

"Hi Rosie,"

"Hi Amy, busy ?"

"Just waiting for you and finishing a braid."

"20 minutes or so."

"See ya then sweetie."

"Bye Rosie."

"Mitch, could you please help me saddle Chance and Boone ?"

"Sure Katie, going riding ?"

"Yup, just let me collect some snacks."

They watched as she grabbed a cloth bag and put in two apples, 2 granola bars, and bottles of water.

"Ok, let's go."

"Katie ?"

"At the table washed and ready at 5:30, horses tucked away. Phone please ?"

"Take mine Katie"

"Thanks GG." She called out scooting through the door.

"That's one way for them to never be bored."

"It's funny Grandpa when we were meeting with the guidance counselors they asked how many hours a day she watches TV. I was shocked, hours a day ? Seriously, no hours a day. They looked at me like I was insane."

Amy wiped Lyndy up and got her on her feet and into her winter coat. After grabbing her and popping a hat on both their heads they walked out onto the porch. Ash followed her out.

"You Ok Amy ?"

"It's the whole Christmas thing and Ty, he loved it all and last year" Amy stopped and sniffed "all he could talk about was that this year she would start remembering and he would make sure she would always have a happy Christmas. Great, now Rosie will know I was crying." She added wiping away tears as Ella's truck came down the road.

Amy glanced over and saw Boone saddled and waiting at the round pen as the truck pulled up and Charlotte jumped out and into her arms. "Hey mom, boy did I miss you."

"Where's Katie ?" She asked looking around as Rosie walked over.

"Go pee sweetheart, she over there saddling Chance. She's got snacks and instructions, go ride."

"Awesome" she said stopping for a second to hug Ashley, Jack and Lisa before bolting to the house.

Amy smiled and looked up to see Rosalie looking at her a second before smiling and wrapping her arms around her. She could feel Amy's tension release in her embrace and kissed her cheek. "Hard couple of days this time of year, I know."

"He loved it so much Rosie."

"I know he did Ames, come on let's unpack huh ?"

Amy walked over to take Jared from Jack's arms and hug him.

"Momma, Momma." He laughed as she kissed his face and the palm of his hand.

"Momma muffa ?"

"You know Jared I think there just may be a blueberry muffin bottom with your name on it inside. Here, go to Lisa, she's got you covered."

Amy handed him over and looked towards the barn smiling as Charlotte hauled herself onto Chance and they trotted off towards the trees laughing.

"You love watching them do that don't you ?" Ella said walking over and pulling Amy in.

"How do you get tired of that ?"

"Larson called a few minutes ago Amy, She's easily early 8th grade reading and pretty close to mid 4th in math."

"That's wonderful Ella" she said hugging her again.

"Amy why don't you get Rosalie settled and Mitch and I'll take care of this stuff."

"Ok Grandpa thanks, Ash ?"

"Running back to Briar Ridge to change into my jumper of course."

Rosie walked over to Jack and facing away gave him some minor instructions on several things he'll find in the pick-up.

Amy turned when she heard before she saw the mustang. Georgie was grinning and bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Georgie, stop being so anxious." Amy chided her, "he's got enough of an ego."

"Ok, ok, unladylike."

"It has nothing to do with unladylike. It has to do with your being so anxious to see him that being away may not be so bad in his head."

Wyatt parked and got a kiss from Georgie and a hug from Amy and Rosalie.

"You'll be here for dinner Wyatt ?"

"He'll be here Amy, when's Lou getting in ?"

"Actually should be soon, text me when she gets here Georgie, we'll be in the loft."

"Lisa ?"

"We have the twins Amy, go ahead."

They each took a suitcase and going through the barn Harley and Spartan neighed when Rosie walked in. She smiled and went over to each. She got kisses from both and giggled from the attention.

"They love you Rosie."

"I think they love you sweetheart."

When they got upstairs Amy walked across and began starting a fire in the stove when a pair of hands ran up her legs and under her skirt as lips attacked her neck.

"Oh Rosie, I've missed you so much these past few days." She sighed standing and turning around her arms sneaking around Rosie's neck and drawing her close for a kiss.

When they broke apart Amy lay her head on Rosie's shoulder and started to cry softly. As Rosalie pulled her in closer and tighter it grew into a deep trembling sob.


	24. AfterTyme - Chapter 24

Chapter 24

 _ **Rescues: 23**_

Rosie held her, "Shhhh, shhhhhh, here come sit with me."

"I'm sorry Rosie" Amy whispered into her shoulder "he's everywhere in my head I can't get it to stop."

"I know my love, I know, we all feel it, I found Jason's picture in Charlotte's bed one morning. It's hard on Ella too."

"We all have that Rosie, I miss my mom, Grandma Lyndy, this is different, it's almost like I can't shake it."

"You know how I've been shaking it ? I think of this" Rosie leaned over and touched Amy's lips with her finger and then across her cheek while kissing her. In a moment Amy was lost in her touch, she had craved it for days, it's comfort, it's warmth. When they broke apart she sighed "It's a pretty convincing argument, let's get you unpacked."

"Wait, I have something for you, maybe it'll help, mine has." Rosie walked over to her bag and shuffled about a few seconds before walking over to Amy. She got up close and put her hands on Amy's heart and then kissing her moved her hands around Amy's neck. When she pulled back she looked into Amy's eyes which took her breath away and took her hand bringing it up so that it lay on a small pendant on Amy's chest.

"Rosie, what did you do, you didn't have to."

"Shhhhh, you talk too much, look.'

The pendant lay on a delicate rose gold herringbone chain. It was a diamond heart similar to the one Amy had bought and in it's center a beautiful rose formed from petals of rose gold with a small ruby in it's center. "I have a friend who's a jeweler, he did me a favor and got this done in a hurry."

"Oh Rosie, it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen" She was crying when she leaned forward to kiss her. The unpacking long forgotten they sat, holding each other, whispering their love in between kisses and caresses. They were gently kissing and touching noses when Mitch knocked.

"Really bad timing" Amy yelled back drawing a mock look of surprise and a giggle from Rosalie.

"Er, um, sorry." The surprised voice called back.

"It's fine Mitch" Amy called back laughing and walking towards the staircase to get the door.

"Sorry, I"

"Forget it Mitch as you can see we were just sitting."

"Sitting is very important, I love sitting with Ashley."

"She's mentioned that endearing quality of yours Mitch, I like a sitter too and a reader or a writer, that's attractive to me."

"So I'm perfect !"

"The most perfect you could be Rosie" Amy said softly putting her hand on her pendant.

"Well, I just stopped by to tell you that Rafe and Nick have no problem getting those things done for you. Oh, and he's got the stove for the office and the safe's been delivered."

"Great, thanks Mitch, coming to dinner ?"

"No, heading out to pick up some stuff before the weekend, I'll see you both tomorrow. Looks like the girls are on their way back."

"Rosie and I will help them Mitch, go get done with your errands."

"So what's Rafe doing ?"

"Secret."

"Secret huh" Rosie said reaching over to Amy's waist.

"Oh no, no fair, you'll know tomorrow night, I promise, Rosie stop no tickling."

"Ok, Ok, let's meet the girls" she said grabbing her hat and coat and reaching over to kiss Amy between pulling on boots.

They got downstairs as the girls were pulling up. "Katie showed me the wild horses can we go find them ?"

"What would you do if you found them Charlotte ?"

"Just see them up close, you think I could touch one ?"

"Would you like that ?"

"Wow would I, it must be amazing, all wild, you think anyone's ever touched one ?"

"Amy's probably touched more wild horses in her life than most, she's saved over 200."

"Scott, stop."

"Why, it's true, three herds, Pike River, Sander's Plains and the Reserve's herd at least and that lot you set free ? The one with Ghost ?"

"Mom ?"

"I will take you both to see wild horses one day, I promise, but not those, they're a small family, let's leave them be."

"Wild horses, wh."

"Stop Charlotte, no when's, no where's, no why's, no how's. My promise is good, that's the end of this discussion. Charlotte ?"

"I understand Mom."

"Thank you sweetheart." She said looking over at a Rosie who had her mouth open.

"What's with that face ?"

"You do realize that you've just granted our daughters' what amounts to what most people would consider a gift of the fairies, to see the wild horses. You take my breath away Ames." Rosie stepped closed and whispered.

"You let me know when that stops happening Rosie." Amy whispered back and leaned it for a touch of lips.

"No worries" Rosie answered smiling.

Brushed, fed and stalled they headed back to the house.

"Scott, you're here for dinner ?"

"No, just dropping off some paperwork on the herd, I stopped in to see how you were doing and you seem good, I'll stop by Friday and then of course we'll be here for the ride on Saturday."

"See you then" Amy called out with a wave as she and the girls headed to the house. Georgie met them at the door, "Lou in 20, she stopped at Maggie's."

Amy and Rosie sat to get their boots off.

"You all Ok with the twins at night, Rosie and I could"

"Not another word Amy, there are plenty of us to deal with them." Ella said smiling.

Lou arrived as they were setting the table and after welcomes and hugs and helping her with her bags, they allowed her time to freshen up and change before they sat to dinner.

Dinner on the night before Christmas Eve and lunch the next day was the time to make room in the refrigerators and the freezers. There were several different stews and a platter of assorted chicken and sliced roast. Sides included day old salad, still sound, some potato salad and a large bowl of mac and cheese. Dessert was half a frozen Saskatoon berry pie and the last batch of molasses cookies Lisa had made also taken from the freezer.

They settled in the living room and the kids set about decorating the tree under the helpful suggestions of Ella, Lisa and Lou. Lyndy and Jared ran back and forth between the girls and Georgie and Wyatt. Finally, Jack stood on a stool and placed the angel at the top. When they turned it on they were quiet for a time, except for the twins who shouted and pointed and demanded to be picked up by Rosie and Amy.

"We did a good job" Katie stated, "sure is pretty."

"So when do we get to see the gifts and start figuring ?"

"We'll start moving everything in the morning Charlotte, tomorrow night we do personal family gifts and Saturday morning is the free for all."

"When are we heading home ?" Katie asked surprising everyone both with the question and the use of home as the destination.

"If the weather is good Tuesday, but we're moving livestock and they're our number one priority so we'll see. Regardless, even if the weather isn't good for horses we can always send a truck with people up ahead. We'll play it by ear Katie."

"What horses ?"

"Charlotte, we're starting to push it, Harley, Chance, Boone, Pal, Bonnie and Clyde."

"What about Theo ?"

"Theo is a long overdue winter project for me Katie, we need to figure out what makes him happy."

"And then re-home him ?"

"It's what we do Katie, you know that, but let's see what he likes first. We can always use a good cow pony and who knows, sometimes if they get to do the job they like they're more amenable to trail rides and things like that."

"Ok."

"Why don't you two get in the shower and maybe the Grans will bathe the twins in the morning ?"

"Works for me" Ella said peering over at Amy. "What have you been holding all night Amy ?"

"Oh, a gift from Rosie." She said leaning over so that Lisa and Ella who were sitting together could see.

"It's beautiful Amy, well chosen Rosalie."

"I thought so, I had Mike change it a little."

"I love it." Amy blushed looking down.

"It's really nice Rosie."

"Thanks Georgie."

"You two went all out this year huh ? Amy mentioned it, it's nice."

"Are you coming up to Whispering Pines for New Years Lou ?"

"I can't Rosie but I'll be up a couple of weeks into January for I guess a week at least."

"Katie's tested at Grade 8 in reading Lou and into 4th in Math, we got an email from Larson this afternoon. She's making great progress. Amy's done a remarkable job."

"That's wonderful news Ella, Amy that's great !"

"I really didn't do anything Ella, it was all her."

"Nonsense, I watched when you had them feed those six horses and do math and reading comprehension for an hour and they didn't even realize it."

"And the cooking, adding and multiplying, dividing, subtracting, equations and fractions and following a recipe is also reading comp, don't sell yourself short Amy, the time you devoted to her has made our lives and hers much easier." Rosie added.

"Rosie, let's get these two to bed, one of you want to round up the girls and get a book in someone's hand please ?"

"I've got it Amy" Lou said heading into the bathroom "Are we done ?"

"We're done mom." Katie said giggling and grabbing for a towel.

Half an hour later Amy and Rosie were kissing them goodnight and heading into the living room.

"Trimming the loft tree in the morning Amy ?"

"Or the afternoon, I'd like to ride. For now, it's been a long day and I need to be horizontal."

They said goodnight to everyone and Wyatt left to home with them. They hugged him goodnight and kissed Georgie as the headed to the loft. Amy checked the horses before locking up and met Rosalie upstairs, the tub filling.

"You read my mind Rosie, you hold me tonight."

They got in together and sank down into the hot water, Rosie wrapped Amy in her arms and pulled her back against her. They both soaked with eyes closed taking comfort in each other's presence. They did nothing more than hold hands for a long time.

"It's like nothing can get to me when I'm in your arms Rosie."

"That's nice." Rosie sighed and yawned.

"You must be exhausted sweetheart, let's get out."

"I'm a bit noddy I think."

Amy helped her dry off and then into a flannel nightgown. She tucked her in and sat down next to her to kiss her goodnight. "I'm sorry, you probably wanted to snuggle."

"I want you to sleep Rosie, we have forever to snuggle." She crawled into bed alongside her, Rosie's breathing already slow and measured and fell asleep seconds later.

Amy opened her eyes and turned her head, 5:40. She found herself in an interesting predicament in that in the middle of the night Rosie had entangled herself in Amy completely. Legs and arms woven together and Rosie's head on her chest. She didn't really want to move but she did have to pee so in the end she squirmed a bit.

"Nooooo, where are you going, don't" Rosie whined sleepily.

"Rosie, you can stay in bed sweetheart."

"Nooooo, I'll be cold and lonely, no more lonely."

"I have to pee Rosie."

"Don't think about it and it'll go away."

"Rosie, I'll come back."

"Pull the blanket over before you go."

Amy smiled and reached for the quilt, she pulled it across her body just as Rosie untangled herself, she shifted and tucked Amy's legs under the blanket she just pulled over, tangling her up and scooted towards the edge of the bed, "you're not peeing before me today Fleming" she called out and ran off towards the bathroom. Amy was laughing so hard she couldn't untangle herself at all as Rosie sat and sighed smiling. When she got up and leaned over the sink Amy rolled off the bed and walked into the bathroom, going past she ran her fingers over the dimple just over Rosie's butt as she went by.

"It's probably psychological but whenever you touch me in that spot it sends shivers up my spine, flannel nightie or not."

"Move over and let me wash."

"Pretty pushy in the morning huh ?"

"I am, want to neck for a while or get ready ?"

"Neck please" Rosie said turning towards her and kissing her shoulder.

"I guess I should brush then."

"I'm putting a pot of coffee up, how long before we get invaded ?"

"No school so Georgie may be a bit, the girls will be early though, they finish chores, they can ride."

Amy lay down on the bed and was holding and looking at her pendant when Rosie turned and walked over.

"I love mine too, it's like a part of you with me."

"A part of me is always with you Rosie, always."

"I know sweetheart and I feel it."

She sat down and Amy pulled her to her side. They lay like that gently running their fingers and hands over each other. There were gentle kisses and nibbles.

"It's nice waking up with you Amy, here or at home, just knowing you're with me."

"I love you Rosie."

Their kiss was soft and passionate, Amy felt dizzy in Rosie's embrace and cursed to herself when her phone went off. Reaching for it she smiled and showed Rosie.

The text was simple and from Lisa _"They're up and dressed for riding."_

"You've created a monster Ames."

"Come on Rosie, you love watching them ride off as much as I do. I guess this tree will get trimmed after lunch."

"I do love them riding, maybe not as much as you do, but watching them is very special."

"Ever find out anything about that gift ?"

"Nope, I guess you haven't either."

"Nope, we should get dressed, I'll get us some breakfast sandwiches ready and meet you downstairs. We're riding with them. ?"

"Absolutely, and they're going bareback."

"Not even going to argue with you about this stuff."

"Thanks Rosie, that's sweet."

Amy buttoned her flannel half way and put on a thermal vest then sat down to pull her boots on. After her coat and hat she stepped over to kiss Rosie who handed her a travel mug of coffee, kissed her again and sent her on her way.

"I guess I shouldn't get used to this treatment at home." She said laughing when she took the cup.

"I might surprise you some days."

"I like surprises."

She was feeding the last of the six rescues when Charlotte and Katie came barreling around the corner.

"Morning Mom !" They called out stopping with big smiles on their faces.

"Good morning girls" Amy said smiling and bending over for hugs and kisses.

"Can we feed Bonnie and Clyde ?"

"Sure, why don't you two feed the six along the back wall, remember, follow the recipes and sign the charts. Then we'll give them a quick brush and let them out."

"Then we can ride ?"

"Then we'll muck out and then ride and I think mom and I are riding with you."

"And this mom ?" Lou said walking around the barn.

"Excellent, all the moms, we'll put Venus, Boone, Chance, Trouble and Harley in the side paddock and the rest in the south meadow. Rescues too, their isolation is over, time to make friends."

Mitch and Caleb showed up a few minutes later and the girls were relieved by all the help. Rosie came down and sat to eat with Amy outside on a hay bale. She brought down a thermos so Amy refilled her coffee and when their sandwiches were done they sat holding hands siping their coffee and staring at the mountains.

"So this is your view huh ?"

"All my life, kissed Ty for the first time right back there, Caleb too, made and had Lyndy right up there."

"That's right, that was a horrible kiss." Caleb said walking out.

"Thanks Caleb, so sweet."

"No not that way but I sort of pushed it on you."

"True, not much of relationship though, I think we kissed four times and two of those were pecks. We never even made out."

"Well, you were into chics so there is that." He said smirking and jumping back from her swat.

"Ok, you got me there I guess. Boy, Jesse ought to feel right pleased with himself over this."

"Fuck that guy."

"No thanks Caleb, that's probably not far off the offer he probably would have given me had Ty not hit him. As if I'd ever have let that asshole anywhere near me."

"Must be talking about Jesse." Ash said walking up .

"Amy, I'm trailering Spartan and Checkers with Georgie ?"

"Right and then we'll spring Flame on the photographer. Are you staying with her Caleb ?"

"Yup all through the show, Cass will meet us there."

"Great, you can help set the jumps."

"Why are Katie and I the only ones working ?" Charlotte demanded hand on her hip. "And Katie and I are too small for Clydesdale poop and where's Georgie, she's got a whole wing of horses."

"OK sunshine, we're coming, let's get the rest of these horses out into the sun, you two do that and we'll finish the muck out."

"And then riding."

"Yes Charlotte, and then riding." Amy answered exasperated.

"Sorry mom" Charlotte whispered.

"It's fine sweetheart but you should know that you can always ride unless one of us has a very good reason and you have to respect that. Go get those horses out."

"We were heading out on the trail, mind two more ?"

"You're always welcome Ash." Amy said walking off to muck out Spartan's stall.

She was working near Mitch a little while after when he wandered over and leaned against a stall.

Amy looked over and smiled "out with it Mitch."

"Well, we were going out alone, our first trail ride together and then she saw Venus and then Lou dressed for riding and changed it to joining the group."

"She's staking her claim before tonight. I thought she'd kiss you on the porch or something but this works just as well."

"Tonight ?"

"Family gift giving is different than tomorrow, this was explained to you I hope ?"

"I have a special gift Amy yes."

"And I'm sure she has one for you and both will be given in front of Lou and Val and all of us. There's no getting out of this after tonight in Lou's mind, you become like Scott. Let it go Mitch, Ash will handle Lou and my dad."

"Seems, I don't know."

"Unmanly ? Around here ? Pay attention to my dad's absence tonight, I'm not interested in Rosie slugging him again. This is a den of strong women Mitch, it's usually best to let them hunt."

Rosie and Amy left the crew to finish and walked over to the house. They were greeted by Ella and Lisa who had both kids bathed and dressed in cute Christmas winter onesies. They were eating waffles and cut up fruit and brightened up when their mom's came in.

"Should we take them riding ?"

"The twins ?"

"Sure."

"How do they do something like that exactly ?"

"One in front of me and one in front of you or someone else, tell me you've never had him on a horse with you ?"

"Ok Amy Oakley, I've never had him on more than a mini."

"Rosie, I wasn't mocking you just surprised is all, today is a nice easy ride, let's take them, Lyndy loves it and the cows."

"Fine, is there some special saddle ?"

"I'm riding bareback and we have an attachment for them to sit in front or behind you when they're older."

"Seriously ?"

"Cowboys and Cowgirls Rosie."

"You're going to make them amazing aren't you ?"

"We both will in our own way sweetheart."

"So, we'll change them into jeans and flannels ?"

"Sounds good Ella, thermals underneath, and we leave to Briar Ridge by 11:00."

"OK, I have some errands to run, I should be back by 10:00 and I'll meet Caleb at Briar Ridge with Checkers and Spartan ?" Georgie said as she walked into the kitchen with two zip up clothing bags. "Oh and please bring these to Briar Ridge please."

"Yup and you'll wear this unless you're in your trick riding outfit Georgie" Amy said looking over at Lisa who tossed her a navy blue golf shirt.

"Wow, awesome !"

The shirt was dark blue, over the left breast in gold the words " _Whispering Pines Equestrian_ " and between the words Pines and Equestrian was the Whispering Pines Logo. Underneath were the logos for Briar Ridge, Heartland and Fairfield. Beneath those was where Georgie stopped and stared. Next to her name " _Georgie Fleming-Morris"_ were the words " _Trainer and Owner_."

"Merry Christmas Georgie" Rosie said a tear in her eye.

"I don't know what to say, thank you" she whispered. "Amy, I, um, are you sure ?"

"There will be some, let's call them attitude adjustments I require you to agree to but short of that Georgie, I'm very sure, we all are."

"Partners."

"Partners Georgie." Amy said sticking out her hand.

Georgie walked right past her hand and wrapped her arms around Amy. They hugged each other and before letting go Amy held her at arms length for a second "I don't know what fortune brought you to us Georgie but I'm so happy it did."

"We all are sweetheart" Lisa said walking over to hug her as did Rosie, Lou and Ella who were all tearing up.

"Owgie !" Jared called out seeing the fuss.

"Hey little guy" Georgie said leaning over to kiss him and see him smile. "You're a happy little bugger aren't you."

"Yes he is, we're going riding on the big horseys today."

"Uhm Ok" Georgie said looking from Amy to Rosie.

"I'm Ok Georgie, apparently this is my warmup to trick riding, I'm going to need tranquilizers."

"C'mon mom, I'm right here all in one piece, always been a good bouncer." She said laughing and patting her chest.

"I know Georgie." Rosie said leaning over to kiss her head.

As Georgie turned to leave and find Caleb to make plans before her errands Charlotte came through the door.

"Done mom, riding now please."

"We're coming Charlotte, get them dressed and bring them out please. Ella, Lisa, we'll outfit the horses and come back for them."

"Who ?"

"Lyndy and Jared Charlotte."

"They're coming with us, I wasn't allowed to ride until …."

"Enough Charlotte, there's a new sheriff in town and some things might be different." Ella announced.

"Sheriff huh, do you get a badge ?" Charlotte asked in a whisper with a side glance and a grin.

"Nope, I do get shovels to hand out though."

"Sheriff is fine by me mom, badge or not."

"Thanks Charlotte, let's go."

"Can you help with my saddle please ?"

"No saddles for you or your sister today."

"Why ?"

"The proper response would be Ok mom, why ?"

"Ok mom why ?" Charlotte said which made Rosie giggle.

"You need to be able to control your horse with your body. Bareback will make that easier for you."

"Ok mom why ?"

"Because I require it of my riders."

"Not an answer."

Amy walked over to Trouble and jumped up to his back bareback. "Because I require you to be able to do this" she said as raised her hands to the side. Shifting herself slightly she had Trouble back up, move forward, go side to side and then shift on his axis of his front legs several times. The last thing she did was have Trouble spin in place to the right and then to the left. She was completely silent the entire time and did not touch him once with her hands.

"Uhm Ok, that's pretty cool, thanks for the explanation."

"Grab a blanket for your horse and tell Katie."

"Katie heard mom, I'm good, saddle, no saddle, leg up please."

"I got you Katie, come on" Lou said laughing while giving her a leg up as Rosie helped Charlotte. "A true Fleming response sweetheart."

"We can use reins right ?"

"Yes Charlotte, for now."

"Then I'll use mine."

"Excellent, now if I may have fifteen minutes of peace to regroup please ?"

"Sorry mom."

"There's no need to ever be sorry for asking questions Charlotte. I'm sorry, maybe you and Katie are old enough to understand. This is my first Christmas, um, without your Uncle Ty and it hasn't been the easiest. Sometimes I just need to clear my head and being on a horse is that time for me, it shouldn't be your concern."

"Thanks for telling us mom, I get it, I miss my dad too, take 20."

Amy smiled at the jest "I know you miss him sweetheart, thank you for understanding."

"Uncle Ty loved Christmas, I'll bet he was watching when we cut the trees."

"He did Katie, he didn't remember happy Christmases from when he was a kid, I'm sure in some way he's watching."

"I wonder if Georgie remembers from before she came to live with us ?"

"I don't know Katie, Lou, any idea ?"

"We talked about it one Christmas, apparently all of the foster parents did make an effort, the better ones did better."

"She told me about one Christmas when their boiler went out and her foster mother I guess held her by the tree wrapped in a blanket. She liked that one." Mitch said from the back. "Want me to take her for a while Amy ?"

"Sure Mitch, Lyndy, want to go ride with Mitch and Ashley ?"

"Yeah."

"Here you go Mitch" Amy said backing up and handing her over. He fit her behind his saddle horn and she reached down to hold it instinctively.

"She's a natural Amy."

"She rides well, how's my boy doing ?"

"He's having a ball."

"And you ?"

"A bit nervous."

"I'll take him Rosie, take a rest and relax."

Rosie smiled as Lou leaned over to take him and did what Mitch did, fitting him behind her horn. He too reached down to grab the horn and settled himself well. Then Lou dropped back to ride alongside Mitch and next to Lyndy.

"Hey you" Amy said and reached out her hand to Rosie. Charlotte and Katie looked up and saw Amy move her leg. Trouble stepped over and Amy's hand joined Rosie's.

"Awesome." Charlotte exclaimed.

"What's awesome Charlotte."

"You are mom" Katie said.

Rosie squeezed her hand and Amy sniffed back a tear.

Lou watched that exchange and shook her head at how easy it was for Amy her larger than life sister to impress the girls. She glanced over at Mitch, his right hand holding Ashley's and his left around Lyndy lightly holding the reins and held Venus a second to ride along with him.

"I guess we never talked about kids."

"Between keeping me a secret from your family, Tim, Peter and the NY franchise it would never have occurred to me Lou." he said squeezing Ashley's hand.

"Well, of course, I get that."

Lou rode along for a bit and then moved up next to Katie.

Ashley looked over at Mitch and smiled "and now ?"

"Now is different."

"Kids ?"

"That far fetched an idea Ash ?"

"Not far fetched at all cowboy."

Lou glanced to the side but thought better about turning to look. She knew that they had leaned over to kiss having heard them continue the conversation she had started. Thoughtfully she rode up along Amy and Rosie.

"Momma" Jared called over to Amy putting out his hand.

"Come here sweetheart, Momma will take you to see the cows." Amy leaned over and took Jared from Lou as the first of the cows came into view.

Jared laughed and pointed.

"What sound do they make sweet boy huh, mooooo"

"Mooooo" Jared repeated and pointed again.

"Say cow Jared, cow, cow"

"Cow"

"Good boy, that's a cow and they go moo"

"Moo"

Amy kicked Trouble into a slow canter to get closer. Seeing her Mitch pulled over and rode up to her.

"Hi Lyndy, what are these huh ?"

"Cow Momma, mooo"

"You're so smart baby girl."

"She loves riding Amy, he looks pretty happy too."

"What's not to like, they love being held, it's a little bouncy ride, they love horses, we have cows, they go moo and the scenery is exciting."

"You doing ok Mitch ?" Amy asked glancing over to see everyone far enough away for some privacy.

"Just the same Lou crap, she commented that we had never discussed kids, seriously, that comment, in perspective with Katie and Georgie, is fairly off putting."

"Don't let her get to you Mitch, after this weekend her contact will probably be fairly infrequent."

"Well, at least I know Ash is interested."

"Ok, that's going to have to wait a bit."

"I know, Lou sort of walked us into that one, truth is though"

"You like the idea."

"I do actually, I thought well, you know."

"That you were getting somewhat past your child rearing prime."

"Something like that."

"You'll be a great dad Mitch, you're good with kids."

They rode back to the house after a short visit with the herd and had the horses out and pastured with enough time for a snack before heading to Briar Ridge.

Amy ran off to change and grab some stuff as there was going to be a photographer from _Alberta Jumper_ doing a feature on a new joint venture several major horse institutions were forming.

Lisa was in riding slacks, her matching blue shirt which matched Georgie's but said Fairfield Stables, and boots, looking the part and Amy assumed Val would be as well. With Val's proposal Amy got together with Lisa and approached Ashley and Val with the idea that the four facilities, Heartland, Briar Ridge, Fairfield and Whispering Pines could be connected as a force in the Alberta Equine World. "We really don't have to go any further for now. Georgie will be seen on Flame and photographed. We'll show him the warmbloods coming up with us that are moving to Fairfield for a few weeks so that we can evaluate them. Ya da Ya da. The point is really to show us together and Ash and I moving to Larson."

When they got to Briar Ridge they were met by Ash and Val. "Doug Cordoner is doing the piece and he's bringing a photographer. He wants to get some video for the website, what do you think Amy ?" Val asked.

"I think that before any pictures get printed or videos posted we get final say."

"I'll make sure of that" Ash said.

"Then if Georgie has no problem with it, neither do I."

Charlotte was absolutely beside herself when she saw Georgie come around the corner in her trick riding outfit. It was dark blue and very tight and very sparkly. She was wearing her soft trick riding booties, her hair was pulled back in a tight pony tail.

"Uhm wow, doesn't leave much to the imagination does it ?" Ella said looking her up and down.

"No one will pay attention to that at all Ella." Amy said, "Georgie's got the goods and she works hard for that body."

"Thanks Coach."

Val had cleared the large indoor arena and while Georgie preferred working outside this was fine. She walked and then rode Checkers around getting him warm and then Amy warmed up Spartan and they stabled Checkers for the time being.

Doug and his photographer Michelle showed up while Amy was warming Spartan and he stood talking with Val, Ash and Lisa waiting for Amy to be done. Michelle moved around the ring checking lights and levels.

When she was done she called Georgie over and went to meet Doug. They both knew him, having been in several articles he'd written over the years about Amy and on Georgie since her win. He introduced Georgie as her Partner in Whispering Pines Equestrian and walked him around introducing the family. When they were done Amy walked over to Spartan. The crowd had grown to include some of the Briar Ridge trainers and staff as well as boarders including several jumpers who had competed against Georgie and several younger fans and their parents. Val welcomed them all.

Amy split her time "on stage" between about 15 minutes of liberty followed by a demonstration of reining. Parts of both were videotaped and Michelle's camera snapped dozens of pictures. Two that Amy would choose had a very clear depiction of her shirt logo. When she was done she walked Spartan out and handed him off to Caleb for brushing and stalling.

Georgie was going to enter the ring through the tube at a full gallop so Amy went in to wait for Mitch's relay signal.

When it came Amy turned to the crowd, "Ladies and Gentleman, please remember to breathe and to allow the blood to flow in your neighbors arms, Whispering Pines Equestrian is proud to present Georgina Fleming Morris and Checkers !"

Georgie flew into the arena at a full gallop and immediately dropped off the saddle into a side drag.

Charlotte and Katie were hugging each other and screeching. Ella was holding Lisa and Jack's hands and Rosalie was literally squealing, hiding her head and cutting off the circulation to Amy's fingers.

"Rosie loosen up, I need those fingers, look at her she's showing off for you."

Georgie decided to go all out, hideaways to Crouppier vaults, come backs, a back break and assorted fenders. When she got into the hippodrome she pulled up in front of Amy, dropped down onto her saddle, smiled and reached out her hand, "Come on mom, show your stuff."

"Georgie no." Amy said pulling back until "Come on mom, go for it" from Charlotte and Katie jumping up and down and then applause and coaxing from others in the crowd.

"Georgie, do not break her." Rosie shouted and then hid her head in her hands.

Mitch had wandered over and put his arm around her, "come on Rosie, head up."

Rosie and the crowd watched them ride tandem and Amy dropped into a fender and then a hideaway. Rosie screeched with each and then watched in amazement as they stood for a double hippodrome and Georgie dropped off the back of Checkers into the suicide tail drag.

They got back to center ring and bowed for the crowd, then Amy stood back with her arm raised towards Georgie for her applause and then again when Checkers bowed for the crowd.

Charlotte came running over and jumping.

Amy looked down "12 Charlotte".

"12 really ?"

"Maybe sooner if you can perform without the saddle, now go help Georgie so she can get changed."

"Awesome !" She squealed running off with Katie.

"Earlier really ?" Rosie demanded

"How's she doing ?"

"A bit shell shocked Ella but still breathing." Mitch said laughing.

"I bet that last bit went over well."

"Which bit ? My girlfriend and daughter dropping off the side of a galloping horse or telling my other daughters they can do that when they're 12."

"They can start when they're 12 Rosie."

"Or earlier, you said or earlier."

"Fine a little earlier."

"You're never going to make this easy are you ?"

"I'll make you a promise Rosie, I will never ask them to do something or allow them do do something I don't believe they are ready for 100%."

"Can't ask for more than that."

"Sure you can Ella, lots more or less actually but I do trust you Amy."

"Good" Amy said leaning over to kiss her. "now I have an interview to give my love, keep the kids herded please."

"Go do your job, we'll come find you at the Warmbloods."

Amy and Ash were the heart of the group, the daughters taking the lead for shaping the future and expanding the horizons of the four facilities. Georgie was also a partner though more in the grooming stage. They walked Doug around the stables talking, clarifying and answering questions. Ash had already forwarded him a write up of Whispering Pines Mission Statement and the Equestrian arm of the ranch. They told Doug that Amy and Georgie are in fact training Flame for the time being and taking on several Warmbloods recently acquired for training in Larson as well. Fairfield was also actively prepping and seeking stock for training at Larson which may not necessarily be jumpers. They stressed that their primary function of Whispering Pines was to act as a rescue and rehab center and their hopes for eventually building an onsite medical facility.

Michelle the photographer took several shots of Rosalie with Georgie and the girls. The twins were with the grandparents. When they broke off and started walking to the Warmbloods and Flame's stall Michelle approached Rosalie who dropped back behind the kids.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help but notice, you're Amy's girlfriend ?"

"That's one name for it I guess, I'm Rosalie."

"Michelle, these and those twins I guess are yours ?"

"And Georgie, yes, mine and Amy's, we're a committed family and they're not twins."

"I'm confused."

"I'd rather this not be part of the whole story, these four are still pretty young to be written about."

"Oh, no, I'm sorry, my girlfriend, significant other, whatever and I have been considering adopting or fostering and I was just wondering if you had any issues ?"

"Well Lyndy, one of the twins is Amy's, the other, Jared is mine. The two middle girls, brown hair is mine Charlotte and Katie is Georgie's sister and Amy's nieces, her sister's kids. Georgie was adopted. Early in January we're becoming their legal guardians."

"Sorry, but you both had husband's or ?"

"My husband passed away from cancer not much before Amy's husband Ty died in an accident. This is my second Christmas and her first."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to."

"It's fine, our situation is pretty unique I think. You live around here ?"

"Oketoks, it's Ok there, quiet, no one seems to question out relationship, we like it."

"We found the school districts and the courts certainly cooperative and we've also found that CPS has no issue or it seems that way."

"How has it been ?"

"Wonderful actually, so adopt or foster as opposed to ?"

"We'd both love that, having our own, but it's not cheap and how do you choose a father, who goes first, it's in the mix too, the decisions though are emotional and confusing."

"Well, I'm good with my two but Amy may want to have another, I'd support her either way. Besides, she's apparently very frisky when she's pregnant."

"So you're each other's first ?"

"Second time around actually."

"Really, that's amazing."

"Not really, there's more amazing than that but let's not get into it now. How are your families with your relationship ?"

"They're fine but we're from the East so we don't see them often."

"So Christmas, tonite ?"

"Just us, we'll have a quiet time tonight and we're looking forward to that. We'll do something tomorrow."

"Do you ride ?" Rosie asked pointing at a stable.

"Sure, even have our own horses, trail rides mostly."

"Come for lunch and a ride with our families tomorrow at Heartland. I'd love to meet your girlfriend, did you tell me her name ?"

"Roberta or Bobbie, mind if I take pictures, not for publication of course, scenery and stuff unless you want some family fun shots."

"Sure, can you find your way ?"

"We'll manage, just trailer our horses ?"

"Yup, we'll get them squared away so you can relax for lunch."

"Thank you Rosalie, I'm sure Bobbie would love to."

"It's Rosie, put your number in here."

"Hey you, where have you been ?" Amy said walking over and kissing her.

"Making friends and inviting people to ride with us tomorrow."

"Entirely."

"Off the record, Rosie and I are now friends, you have nothing to fear Amy."

"Good, you're Michelle and you're coming with ?"

"Bobbie, uh Roberta."

"Great, I'll have Rosie send you GPS coordinates, sometimes it makes it easier."

"Val's showing one of the warmbloods, we'll head to Flame in a minute, you might want to."

"Oh right, sorry." Michelle said smiling and walking into the arena shooting.

She also called for Georgie and Lisa to take a picture with Val, now that she understood what was going on she positioned them to make sure the connections on the shirts were visible. There were also a few pictures that were interesting in that they were grouped with Val and Lisa taking a knee and Amy behind Lisa, Georgie in the center and Ash behind her mom. Standing next to Michelle Doug murmured, "that's a hell of a shot, that group just ran 1st and 2nd at Canada West."

"They'd prefer to keep any personal family stuff out for now."

"Ashley mentioned it Michelle, I don't think it's relevant for this anyway. Amy said she'd be open to that kind of an article once their court business was over but that it would be a family decision."

While the groups had broken away monetarily Amy wandered over to Rosie and the twins. "So, Michelle and Roberta ?"

"She's nice and I'd like to hear more of her experiences. They're looking into kids and that interests me."

"Rosie, we have 5 kids."

"We never really talked about this Amy, I'm happy with Charlotte and Jared but if you want to have another baby I want you to be able to do that."

"Rosie, this is so not the place for this conversation but I love you for saying that, Ty and I had always planned for at least one more but we also always talked about fostering and adopting. I'm undecided. It's just too soon."

"I know, anyway, I'd like to get to know them."

"I have no problem with you inviting anyone my love."

They moved on to Flame where Doug needed no convincing that Amy and Georgie had been training him, his reaction to their approach was evidence enough. They clipped him outside of his stall and Amy checked his legs before Georgie checking after her and then padding them.

"Why do you check after Amy Georgie ?" Doug asked.

"Several reasons, Flame should know that it's not strange for me to do this, it helps my memory so that if Amy's not here and I'm checking him alone I would know if something were different, it's a touch memory and a horse should feel a caring bond for it's rider and this is part of my commitment to the horses in my care."

"She'd never say the last reason Doug so I will, sometimes you miss something or it's something different as Georgie described that you didn't notice. I can make a mistake or overlook something. Double checking is a no-brainer."

"Charlotte, why don't you walk him around the jumps with Katie."

"Sure Georgie, hey Flame" Charlotte said raising her hand for him to acknowledge before she petted him and then took his lead, Katie walking along with her.

"Family business huh ?"

"As it's always been, we'll be training them in the spring." Georgie said grabbing her helmet.

"Jumping ?"

"Jumping, barrel racing, roping, dressage, liberty, bronc riding whatever they want, we're pretty full service."

Georgie walked off to join her sisters leaving Doug staring after her.

"Bronc-riding ?"

Amy laughed, leading Doug into the ring, "Georgie's best friend is Jade Virani, the Bronc rider, she's pretty much part of the family." She walked him over to Ash and then moved off "Come on Georgie, we still have the loft tree to decorate and gifts to move."

Georgie mounted and looked over to Amy, "let's go for timing and position, nice easy gait Georgie centered jumps please."

Amy walked and watched as Georgie jumped, she encouraged her while correcting her position and sent her around several times. "Let him walk a bit Georgie. Charlotte, Katie, help me please."

Amy walked them to jumps and spoke to them softly, eliciting answers and having them move the rails. Doug snuck up to listen when they got closer and stood back with the rest again.

"What did you learn Doug ?" Ella asked.

"Sounds like a math lesson in adding and subtracting decimals."

"Sounds right, never give up an opportunity to teach Doug."

Amy looked over "Michelle, this is the shot you want, Georgie, clear this with air to spare please. Shoot up at her, it'll be dramatic. They shot Ahmed like that, he didn't deserve it."

"What do you say Flame ? Coach wants air to spare" Georgie said patting her mount's neck as he whinnied and shook his head.

"Excellent, smile Georgie" Amy said running her hand up Flame's muzzle.

Georgie and Flame took the jump twice, both perfect and with air to spare. Michelle was thrilled with the shots as was Doug. "One of those may make the centerfold, great idea Amy."

When Doug and Michelle left Val and Lisa approached Amy, Ashley and Georgie. "That went great you three, perfect." Lisa started.

"Doug's very excited for the article, they're talking about putting it on the cover of both the Northern and Southern issues."

"It would make sense Val, we're going to effect both even if we don't jump in both divisions, though I'd like too." Amy added. "We've got to get back, have Spartan and Checkers been trailered ?"

"Mitch and Caleb have them in and Caleb will drive them back. Cass got held

up at the clinic."

"Thanks Ash, wondered where she had got to."

They gathered outside for goodbyes, most heading to Heartland and the others calling out that they'd see them later too.

Shortly after the group left from from Briar Ridge, Jack brought over platters of leftover sandwiches that were made in the morning. They squeezed into the loft to eat followed by Amy's tree decorating. When they were done it was decided that the twins should get a nap so the grandparents headed back to the house to relax and get them down. Anyone not dealing with kids were tasked to carry gifts to the big tree. Amy set aside some smaller things and boxes of more private gifts for Rosie in the loft. Georgie headed off for some time with Wyatt as they wouldn't be together on Christmas Eve, Wyatt would spend a quiet night with Jen, Brick, Casey and Tim.

Mitch and Ashley headed back to Briar Ridge to relax and dress for the evening. Katie and Charlotte went for a walk by the lake with Remi and promised to be back in time to wash, change and help with dinner prep.

Amy pulled out clothes for the evening and hung them over the door, Rosie seeing her followed suit.

"Tea Rosie ?"

"Sounds great" Rosie said walking over to the stove and throwing in a small log and then a second before grabbing the iPod control and putting on a random song list.

Amy came over with two mugs and handed one to Rosie before walking around her and sitting down sighing.

"You Ok sweetheart, you seem pretty stressed today."

"It's tonight Rosie, some of my gifts are some of Ty's things that I'd like them to have. Also some of my mom's and Grandma Lyndy's. A lot of emotions."

"I have a very special gift for you Ames, I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will Rosie. I have a funny feeling my gifts will be, well, hopefully, they'll be taken well."

"Think I'll like mine ?"

"I do Rosie."

They sat with their tea and Amy watched Rosie scroll though her Facebook feed.

"So in the interest of some naked time with you have you considered a shower before dinner ?"

"One of the many things I've considered Ms. Fleming."

"Let's get to it then" Amy said getting up and reaching down a hand for Rosie.

They deposited their mugs in the sink and wandered to the bed where they mutually began undoing each other's shirt buttons.

"So these gifts are like what, if it's not intruding." Rosie asked as they kissed.

"You could never intrude Rosie. Grandpa gave Ty a belt buckle years ago after he rode a bull. I'd like him to have it, Ty wore it on special occasions. Ty had one cowboy hat that I'd like to hang in the twins room. Maybe it would fit Jared one day, it was a gift to him from Grandpa as well. I have two pair of earrings from when I was a girl that Grandma Lyndy bought me for Charlotte and Katie. I have a pair of Grandma Lyndy's earrings for Ella and another gift. Georgie's gift, well, you should see that one happen. I have assorted other gifts which shall be be kept a secret."

They had moved into the bathroom and Rosie stepped into the shower. Amy stopped at the sink and pulled a bottle and a large sponge from the cabinet.

"I bought a whole bunch of shower and bath stuff" Amy said as she poured the soap on to the large puffy sponge and began on Rosie's back.

"What's that ? peppermint, it's nice."

"Peppermint and Chamomile."

"Oooohhh it's tingly."

"That's the peppermint, I like it."

Amy soaped Rosie softly talking her time, little kisses here and there until she was done and Rosie took over. They shampooed each other's hair which came with it's own kissing and nuzzling, they dried each other off and left the bathroom with their hair in towels and wearing fluffy robes.

Amy walked behind Rosie and put her arms around her waist.

Rosie smiled "Want the robe back ?"

Amy leaned over to kiss the back of her neck and reached around to undo Rosie's robe tie just as a knock sounded from the door. "Wow, that's bad timing." She whispered.

"It's Trish and Georgie."

Amy called out "hold on" and padded over to the door.

"Oh we're interrupting."

"Nonsense Trish, come on up, we have five kids, when we're together the surprise is not being interrupted and Georgie gets full access anyway. What's up ?"

"Well, with me or Georgie, we met in the barn."

"I'm just here to hang if that's Ok, I have to give Rosie back too you know."

"What are you wearing tonight ? You know we should probably have checked, you have enough clothes right Georgie ?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'll let you know."

"Good, tonight Georgie ?" Rosie asked

"Oh, one of Grandma Lyndy's dresses, green with red ribbons. Jack said she wore it at church when she played her Christmas show."

"How sweet. I remember going to hear her sing, I love that you fit her stuff so easily. Has he seen you in it yet ?"

"Not yet, I love how he looks at me when he sees one though."

"He had a good life with her overall I think. I'll tell you what Georgie, go grab your stuff and come back, we'll all get ready together."

"Sure, can I shower here ?"

"Everything, go on so we can talk to Trish."

As the door closed Amy and Rosie looked at her.

"Uhm Ok, Rosie whatever you hear now was repeated to you by Amy after we spoke."

Rosie nodded smiling and Trish continued "Tim gave me permission and asked me to relay this to you, uh Amy, well, anyway, he came to see me with Casey and relayed, what happened, and told me the conditions you two came up with, which I agree with actually, so here's what we set up. Tressa is scheduling him for a follow up MRI. I've examined him and there don't seem to be any of the old symptoms at least but unfortunately that doesn't rule anything out. My assumption and hope is that they won't find anything. Now you had suggested a psychologist which I agree with but I suggested a friend of mine with a specialty in parents and older children, very similar to your situation and, well, she's in a same sex relationship though he doesn't know that. Her practice is Family Counseling, I have a funny feeling at one point you, both of you, Lou, maybe Jack might be asked to participate in some way."

"Sounds like a fun time." Rosie offered.

"You asked for this Rosie."

"And I'm glad he's done it Ames, I really am."

"So ?"

"So. Oh so, so he can come, though I think you might mention to him that Jared probably won't remember much at this stage but if he pushes Charlotte away he'll push Katie away as well. They come as a package deal now."

"Couldn't hurt to mention that."

"Thanks Trish !" Rosie said hugging her "one less thing to worry about."

"Well except for the MRI."

"It's not back Ames, he needs to talk to someone who'll explain to him that he doesn't need to be jealous, you can love me, the kids, Jack and Lisa and him."

"I think you're right Rosie, Lou has it too, they just express it differently. Lou processes internally and your dad calls Lou's beau's names and second guesses his daughters, makes decisions for them, all that stuff. Anyway, I've got to go get Jade, see you both later."

Trish passed Georgie on the way up and commented on her dress before heading off.

"It's a very pretty dress Georgie. You'll look beautiful in it."

"How did Grandma Lyndy wear her hair ?"

"She had long black hair Georgie, at home sometimes in a long ponytail but usually just down, parted in the middle like Rosie. Grandpa liked it that way I think."

"I'm going to shower, one of you free up a robe for me please ?"

"We'll bring one in Georgie." Rosie said walking over to her side of the bed and undoing her hair while sitting. Amy brushed out her hair which was still damp. "Like wavy hair sweetheart ?"

"If it's your's I do, hair still damp ?"

"Yeah and I don't want to blow it just for a French braid."

"Then don't, especially on my account."

Amy changed into yoga pants, dropped her robe in the bathroom for Georgie and sat down to create an elaborate French braid.

"Where did you learn to do that ?"

"Well my love, Lara and I would braid the horses the morning of competitions her team and mine and then we decided to try it on each other. Braid 18 horses every few days and you pick it up fairly quickly."

"I can imagine, so you and Lara were pretty close."

"I don't think I would have lasted without her truthfully, thinking about it after I realized that Ahmed hated her and our friendship. We really just clicked the first week and then decided we would much rather just room together, I loved it actually, provided a buffer to the men and freaked some of them out."

"How so ?"

"Well, Ahmed demanded to know why I insisted on living like that. I explained that as an engaged woman I preferred to travel in the company of another woman. It's actually a middle eastern thing so he really couldn't say anything about it. My Barn Manager Ramal told me what to say. He was wonderful, knew so much about horses and he really loved treating the horses naturally. He was very talented."

"I'm glad you had her with you."

"Me too, seeing her again was very special, we fell right back into our old camaraderie. She wants to come visit and meet you Rosie."

"I look forward to it Ames. That's a nice dress."

"I bought it on our honeymoon in France. It was on a close out rack after Christmas. It fit perfectly."

"Still does."

Amy turned and smiled, she blushed slightly "That's sweet Rosie."

"Wow that peppermint stuff is awesome" Georgie said coming out brushing her hair. "Can't we make that ?"

"I was thinking that actually, we certainly have the skills. I bought several different ones to see the combinations and then maybe try doing a small batch of one. I'll talk to Mrs. Bell in the spring. There are also two women near Larson I've spoken to that grow many of the things I use. I'm anxious to meet with them."

"You should write a book Amy."

"When would I find the time Georgie ? I have thought about consolidating my case notes and creating case studies but haven't started yet."

"Zip me please Georgie" Rosie said coming over her hair raised.

Rosalie was wearing a very nice blue denim dress with mistletoe embroidered along the shoulders sleeves and cuffs and then along the hem.

"That's a pretty dress Rosie."

"I splurged on this Georgie, found it at a crafts fair and Jason loved it."

"But look at you sporting the vintage look."

"Wyatt actually loves Grandma Lyndy's dresses, he's into that whole vintage thing."

"Well you fill them out well, did Lisa take than in for you ?"

"Just moved the buttons a bit."

They left about 15 minutes later, walked around and wished the horses a merry Christmas. The rescues along the back looked good and happy. Their weight gain coming along nicely.

"We'll start working with them soon if the weather cooperates Georgie, they're good looking horses."

"I love this part seeing what they enjoy doing, it's like magic sometimes, they just react to an activity, boom."

"And then there's Theo."

"Well, I guess that's where you come in Mom."

"Let's go join the rest of our crew."

The house was jumping when they got in. Jack and Mitch excused themselves a few minutes later and went to work. Amy texted Haddie and Scott.

The girls were dressed in pretty Christmas dresses and their boots. Katie's was blue and had a string of puffy Christmas lights along the hem, Charlotte's was a dark forest green with quilted ornaments. The babies were in red and green overalls. Lyndy in Red and Jared in green. They had matching red and green striped shirts and socks.

"Lou they're all adorable, thanks so much." Amy gushed as she and Rosie both came over to hug her. Lou had bought all the kids Christmas outfits.

"Well look at you" Jack said his voice cracking a bit seeing Georgie standing there in Lyndy's Christmas dress. "You're as beautiful as she was Georgie."

"Thanks Jack, I love wearing them, they feel special to me almost like she's hugging me, I know it sounds weird."

"It doesn't sound that way to me at all Georgie" he said walking over and hugging her.

There were 18 for dinner so Jack and Mitch set up a long table they cobbled together which, by the time Ella, Lisa and Lou got done with it looked like a magazine spread.

"I think we're ready" Ella said with Lisa and Lou's nod.

"I'll go round up Grandpa and Mitch and I guess Haddie must be here somewhere too."

"I'll go" Charlotte said heading to the door.

"Stop Charlotte, do not go near that door."

"Why ?"

"Because I hand out the shovels, go sit, now. No one leaves this house except me."

Amy walked out onto the porch and was relieved that the four were returning to the house. Haddie and Betty walked through first and both stopped for hugs and kisses, "you're all set sweetheart" Haddie said patting her cheek.

Val ran over and both she and Haddie cried as they hugged and then Val switched to Betty. Trish and Jade showed up and a whole level of shocked hellos were made to Jade in a dress. She was wearing a black denim jumper with dark red stitching, her signature black hat and boots over blood red tights. Her boatneck long sleeved blouse was black and blood red horizontal stripes.

"You look great Jade, I didn't think I'd ever see you in a casual dress." Amy said hugging her.

"Thanks Amy, it's actually not that bad. Avery came along and helped."

"I'm glad and I'm sure your mom is thrilled."

"I am and I think she looks great !"

"Thanks mom, that's what your'e supposed to think."

"You do look great Jade."

"So do you Georgie, you rock that dress."

They sat to dinner and Ella surprised Jack with full rack of reindeer ribs she snuck down from Larson. Charlotte begged some and shared with Katie. There was large studded ham and two herbed chickens. Two kinds of potatoes, roasted veggies, corn bread and salad rounded it off. Dinner was eaten and thoroughly enjoyed amidst laughing and story telling. Val and Haddie reliving their youths, Mitch, Jack, Ella and Rosie talking about fly fishing at Whispering Pines, Amy, Ash, and the kids talking about training and jumping.

"You don't mind eating reindeer Charlotte ?"

"I don't know how things work down here GG, but up in Larson, you land on the roof, you're gonna get shot, right Gran ?"

"Words to live by Charlotte."

The exchange broke the table up in laughter, and the rest of the dinner followed in that light. With Trish's nod they gave each of the twins a small rib to play with after wiping off most of the sauce. They were a mess immediately but seemed to enjoy it. Neither Amy or Rosie thought they actually ate any of it. Mitch had been texted more pictures of the property which they discussed.

"Nice little homestead, not really viable for a herd."

"Well, of cows Jack, for sure but there are other herds."

"I know Haddie, sorry, I didn't mean."

"I know how attached you are to those cows, I understand."

Charlotte and Katie seemed to grow somewhat more animated as the meal progressed and it was obvious no one was really eating anymore sighed loudly and rather comically, it was followed shortly after by Katie exclaiming "Boy am I full, I don't think I can eat another thing, how about you all ?"

"Have something better you'd rather be doing Katie ?"

"There's a few things I could think of Lisa, should we clear off ?"

"Yes fine" Lisa agreed laughing "You can start with your place settings, rinsed and in the dishwasher please."

Georgie and Jade got up as well and started helping clear while Jack poured some after dinner drinks for guests heading into the living room. Desserts were made ready for serving in the kitchen and left until later. Coffee was set up for those that wanted.

Once the table was cleared and the first dishwasher run going they settled in the living room. Charlotte and Katie were bouncing anxiously on their knees sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace, Georgie and the twins with them and smiling, waiting for the first of the evening's special gifts.


	25. AfterTyme - Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

 _ **Rescues: 23**_

"Do we have an order ?" Lisa asked.

"Mom first !" Charlotte called out.

"Rosie mom" Katie said giggling when all three women looked up.

"That might be best" Rosie said "Jack, the girl's gifts first please" Rosie said sitting on the floor cross legged. Katie and Charlotte immediately dropped to each side of her with Georgie next to Charlotte. Before sitting Georgie placed both Lyndy and Jared on either side of Amy who was across from Rosie.

"What is all this ?" Amy said smiling.

Jack walked over and lowered two guitar cases over the girls heads and to the floor in front of them. "These are my gifts to you two. You have to promise to take care of them. They're precious." Rosie explained.

"We promise" they whispered.

They made sure the snaps were up and popped them over. Their eyes widened as they looked down at the guitars.

"Wow" Mitch whispered. "Martins."

Both the guitars were virtually identical Sitka Spruce topped DJr2 Martin Acoustic guitars, the only difference between the two was that under the name and date on the guitar's head were the kid's names, one said Charlotte and one Katie. These were slightly smaller than a normal sized guitar but were high quality instruments.

"Mitch, could you please get the cases ?"

"Sure Rosie."

"Do you play Mitch ?"

"Good enough for campfires, uke too."

"It'll be nice to add another instrument, I think there's a uke or two in the attic."

"Jack, please ?"

Jack came back a moment later and handed Rosie her guitar case. When she laid it flat the group saw the custom covered leather hard case and the embossed rose on the neck. Rosie ran her hand across the leather and snapped the case open. It was as if she held her breath as she lifted it open to reveal a sheet of white silk with a rose embroidered in the center. Her eyes shone when she pulled it back. Rosie lay her fingertips on the guitar and ran them across the body and then up the neck where she gripped it and lifted it out. Mitch reached over and pulled the case away after snapping it shut. She held it almost as if it was a baby, her eyes were closed and she ran her hand around it lovingly as she brought it up into the playing position.

Georgie had two wooden blocks in her hands.

"This started out as my gift for you Amy and it's, well, grown to this. As I understand it there may or may not be something after this. Charlotte play me an open chord please. After Charlotte complied Rosie asked "Tighten your D please, Play E,A,D."

"Perfect."

"Katie ?"

"That's good."

Rosie then ran down her strings and there was an audible gasp from the crowd. This was a very special guitar.

"Uhm Rosie ?"

"It's a 1936 D-18 Mitch, I was very fortunate to get it."

Rosalie looked up at Amy and into her eyes. Amy smiled and whispered "I love you Rosie."

A second later Rosalie looked down and nodded so that the girls started playing, Georgie keeping an easy simple rhythm with the blocks. When Rosalie began playing Jack whispered "wow" under his breath and Lisa and Ella each took a hand. It wasn't just the guitar, Rosalie was an extremely accomplished player, her notes expressive, sure and exact. She kept her eyes closed as she picked the opening and they could see her concentration in the flutter under her eyelids and her changing expressions as she formed the melody.

When she raised her head and opened her eyes the green reflected the fire to the side and were bright like emeralds flecked with shards of gold as she smiled and sang. Her voice was sweet and pure, her emotions clear, the words and her tone were captivating.

 _ **A/N – The song is called 'Love you Till the End' by The Pogues. The version I used for this is a cover by Niamh McGlinchey, you can find it on YouTube.**_

" _I just want to see you_

 _When you're all alone_

 _I just want to catch you if I can_

 _I just want to be there_

 _When the morning light explodes_

 _On your face it radiates_

 _I can't escape_

 _I love you 'till the end"_

On the last line Georgie, Charlotte and Katie sang along softly and then the three repeated it while Rosie hummed along.

" _I love you 'till the end"_

Then, after a short guitar refrain, Rosie took over again.

" _I just want to tell you nothing_

 _You don't want to hear_

 _All I want is for you to say_

 _Oh why don't you just take me_

 _Where I've never been before_

 _I know you want to hear me_

 _Catch my breath"_

Amy was smiling and looking at Rosalie, tears streaming down her face unabashedly, mouthing 'I love you' to her with the girls repeating the refrain two more times.

 _I love you 'till the end_

 _I love you 'till the end_

 _I love you 'till the end"_

It was here that Rosalie began to play, she smiled at Amy as her eyes closed again, her long dark hair hung down her arms and behind the guitar, her fingers moved with surety and precision. Her picking was sharp and it was here that the guitar sang, it's tone crisp, each note clear. No one really knew how long the break was, all concentration in the room was focused on her. She was captivating. When she brought the solo around to it's familiar melody she joined the girls again and sang.

" _I just want to be there_

 _When we're caught in the rain_

 _I just want to see you laugh, not cry_

 _I just want to feel you_

 _When the night puts on it's cloak_

 _I'm lost for words, don't tell me_

 _'Cause all I can say"_

The girls joined in again at this point

" _I love you 'till the end_

 _All I can say_

 _I love you 'till the end_

 _I love you 'till the end_

 _I love you 'till the end"_

When the last note stilled the room was silent except for several people drawing back tears.

"Oh Rosie" Amy whispered "that was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard."

"Georgie, Charlotte, Katie, thank you so much."

"Go ahead Georgie" Charlotte whispered.

Georgie looked down as if making a final decision.

"Do it Georgie" Katie said poking her.

"The girls asked me to help them with this and I had a hard time deciding but I think after talking to some people and of course Katie and Charlotte and thinking a lot about it, that it's the right thing to do."

She got up and walked over to the tree. Reaching behind it she came back and sat to the side between Rosie and Amy and placed a small box between them.

Amy reached over and pulled the bow from the center. The box was oak and obviously hand crafted. In the center the word _"Mom"_ surrounded by a circle of words.

"What's it say Georgie ?" Rosie whispered, neither her or Amy had actually touched the box short of pulling off the red bow.

"It says _'They can have their diamonds and we'll have our pearls'_."

"Oh my" Amy whispered. "Open it Georgie"

Georgie looked over at Amy and then Rosie and popped the lid. Inside were two rings, they were silver and gold colored fused together deftly on the diagonal. Cut through the metal were three small running horses and in the center 3 small shining Opals.

"They're called Pearl Opals, I thought they were beautiful."

Rosie reached down and picked the box up, she noticed her name on the inside lid over one ring and pulled it out. "It's beautiful Georgie" and then looking inside saw a number. "What's the number mean ?"

"One of the people I talked to was Ashley and asked her about the contract, I wanted to read it. She handed me a copy because apparently it's been filed as an eviden-ti-ary document for the legal guardianship. When it's processed it's assigned a document and case number to be filed under at the court. APFC 3924718A, that's the number assigned to our contract which has officially been registered with the Alberta Provincial Family Court."

Amy was staring at the ring in the box. Her hand on the pendant and over her wedding band and her mom's ring. The room got quiet as Amy reached down and ran her finger on the ring and then moved it to her ring finger leaving the ring in the box.

"This was wrong, I'm sorry, I made the wrong decision."

Amy immediately reached a hand to Georgie's and looked in her eyes. "No Georgie, no. I'm just … Charlotte, Katie what does this mean to you ?"

"They're contract rings, so that everybody knows you're our Mom's and we're a family." Charlotte said it pretty matter of factly with Katie nodding along and looking at them both.

"Has someone said something to you two ?" Rosie asked

"No one said anything" Katie started "it's just that we wanted you to have something you know to show how much we all love you and we know how much you love us, and … each other" The last part she said looking down with a little blushing. "You do love each other ?"

"We love each other very much." Amy said her voice cracking a bit.

"Rosie ?" Amy said looking down.

Rosie came and knelt in front of Amy matching how she was sitting. They were both looking down and their heads touched and they took each other's hands.

"I love you Rosalie Boucher, with all of my heart."

"And I love you Ames, my soul is bound with yours."

Rosalie took the ring she had been holding and placed it in Amy's hand. Amy reached down and plucked her ring from the case and looked at it and the number engraved inside She handed it to Rosie and they smiled and slipped a ring on each other's finger. Amy reached across and lay her palm on Rosie's cheek. "So beautiful" she whispered before kissing her.

"Woo hoo !" Charlotte shouted high fiving Katie and Georgie "who's next ?"

They all laughed and after once again wiping tears away, Rosie went to check her guitar that Mitch had laid off to the side in the case.

"Did you say 1936 ?" Mitch asked walking over with Ashley on his arm.

"Yup I have a '52 D28 too, a few others. Generally I travel with my Gibson or the backpacker if I'm on horseback."

"I have to admit that was quite the, well I don't know how to describe it."

"I loved it" Ash gushed.

"We need to get going, I have to be next before it gets too late. Just some gifts out by the barn. There are rules, first and foremost, there's no wandering ahead. Coats and hats please."

Amy pulled on her coat and came face to face with Haddie who wrapped her arms around her. "She's beautiful and wonderful Amy, I'm so happy for you."

"Let's go make her happy Haddie."

Lisa strolled the twins as the group walked toward the barn which Mitch had lit for the occasion.

"Georgie, you're first come on."

Amy walked her over to the door and stepped aside.

"Oh my god" Georgie exclaimed touching the plaque, tears formed and she began to cry her arms wrapping around Amy.

"No, no, sweetheart, come on Georgie, there's more you know. Gather round this door please, the barn door is off limits for now." Her arm was around Georgie's waist as she led her to the desk. Jack had handed Georgie his bandana and she was wiping her tears.

"This is your desk now Georgie, I bought it for Ty when he graduated and I know he'd want you to have it."

Georgie sat and touched the wood and the desk plaque that had her name on it.

Then Amy walked over and placed the journal on the desk. "You're going to start healing horses soon sweetheart, it's time you kept a journal. That was my mom's cover and later mine, my first. Grandma Lyndy carved it for her. I did the back in my spare time."

Georgie ran her hand over the flowers carved on the front of the journal. It seemed old but not worn. Well cared for. The leather was stiff and yet smooth from use so it seemed soft. There was a smooth rectangle about ¾ of the way up the front with the words _Journal_ carved into it's center under the Heartland logo. It smelled wonderful, like the barn, of oils and horses and the tack room, a rich heady smell of time worn leather. Turning it over she looked at Amy's handiwork and the sharp Whispering Pines logo carved there brought smiles to Ella and Rosie. She opened the cover and held her breath. Written on the inside cover were the words, signed by the original owner _Marion Bartlett, Heartland Ranch_. Underneath, a second signature, a bit darker and much younger but distinctively hers _Amy Fleming, Heartland Ranch._

"I can't take this, it should go to Lyndy" Georgie said tears forming in her eyes again. "I don't deserve it".

"Enough of that and one day maybe you'll pass it on to Lyndy, but for now sweetheart, it's yours." Amy said standing up and coming over. "You're her granddaughter Georgie and following in her tradition through me, there is no one more deserving than you . Sign your name under my mine, you've earned that spot, go on, we've got more gifts to give."

Amy and Lou walked behind her as she sat, Amy ran her hand down the back of Georgie's hair and leaned over to kiss her head. She watched as Georgie took a deep breath and signed, she then put in a comma and stopped for a second and then smiled and continued. When she pulled away it said _"Georgina Fleming Morris, Whispering Pines."_

Georgie smiled and stood up into Lou's arms "I'm so proud of you Georgie, Mom would be too."

Everybody came over and hugged and kissed.

"Ok let's move on, Haddie would you please help Ella on with her bandana please ?"

"Excuse me ?"

"Come on Gran, no fussing, new Sheriff remember"

"Fine Charlotte" Ella said as Haddie smiled and tied it around her eyes.

"Seems to me Ella that you've taken to de-stressing by holding a baby. All well and good I guess but they're getting a little squirmy these days so I figured a replacement was due." All the while Amy was walking Ella through the door and into the barn. Haddie had gone over and quietly taken out a large black and white bunny to the giggles of the girls and handed it to Amy. Amy stroked it a second. "Arms out gran" Amy whispered.

When she placed the bunny in Ella's arms it immediately reached over and licked her face.

"Get this thing off my eyes" she said laughing as Amy lifted the bandanna off and Ella hugged the little guy when she looked down. "He's adorable, I love him, thank you Amy."

"I'm glad Ella because he comes with buddies" she said turning her around.

"My lord, look at these adorable faces." She insisted on touching each one.

"We have bunnies" Katie whispered and high fived Charlotte.

"Haddie, blindfold these two scamps please."

"Awesome" Katie exclaimed turning her back to Haddie alongside Charlotte. Betty walked out to the back of the barn. The crowd ooh'ed as she walked back, two puppies squirming in her grip. She handed the surprisingly quiet and curious pups to Amy who looked over at a smiling and crying Rosie.

"Down on the floor you two, cross legged."

The girls sat down as anxious as could be as Amy dropped one each into their laps. As soon as they were released the lick fest began and the two girls were beside themselves on their back giggling as the puppies attacked them. They managed to get their bandannas off as Amy looked down smiling and Rosie came over to stand arm in arm and watch their girls. Remi came in then and checked them out and after giving them her seal of approval lay down off to the side.

"Girls, pay attention, you get to name them and care for them when they're with you but they stay with me so that I can train them. They're cow dogs and I'd like them to work our herd."

"So they come back and forth with you and then they're ours when you move ?"

"That's it except for them working. What do you think you'd like to name them ?"

"Fili and Kili !" Katie called out.

"Perfect" Charlotte agreed.

"Fili and Kili it is then. Get them leashed for now" Amy said handing them the two leashes she had hung on a stall.

"Rosalie, your bandanna please !"

"Amy, what is this ?" Rosie asked laughing as Haddie tied on her bandanna.

"Hush, now come on." Amy led her out to the paddock on the side of the barn. Mitch had switched on the overhead sodium lamp before so the paddock was lit and opened the gate as Amy led Rosie in. A second later a small Alpaca cria wandered over to butt her leg and look up. Amy reached back as Rosie looked down and pulled the bandanna free.

"Oh look at it, It's adorable" Rosie said bending over face to face with the wide eyed tiny Alpaca. It took a second for the rest of them to wander over. Rosie was beside herself and on her knees when she realized that there were seven and soon she had her hands on each as the Alpaca curiosity took over and they all came to stare at her face to face.

"Go on girls, go meet them." Amy said as Charlotte, Katie and the dogs entered the paddock and all hell broke loose in a good way. Everybody took their turns visiting with the animals and Haddie and Rosie walked off, Haddie assuring her and then Ella that they were the easiest creatures to love and care for and that arrangements had already been made by Amy for their enclosure up at Whispering Pines.

They then wandered over to Amy standing with Ashley and Mitch who was making friends with one of the older female Alpaca. "An adult female is called a "hembra" the foals are called Cria. Males are called a macho."

"So this is a hembra, are any of these hers ?"

"No way to know Mitch, we got them as rescues. They're very adaptable and these hembra will watch over the young ones." Haddie explained.

"We let them wander around, I love watching them explore. They never go far, they love visitors and the second you shoo them they go right back to their enclosure." Betty explained laughing.

Amy watched as Lisa stood Lyndy up and Ella Jared. She saw Georgie snap a picture of Lyndy standing face to face with a cria both of them staring at each other wide eyed.

"Look at them Rosie."

"I see them, I love the gift Amy, they're wonderful."

"And the bunnies and the dogs" Ella added with a side glance. "Can we call it quits till spring ?"

"I'm all done Ella."

"I don't believe you at all Amy, but fine, we do have other gifts though."

"Come on everyone, other gifts to be given." Amy announced.

"What about Kili and Fili ?" Katie asked.

"They can stay with you and in your room at night but you have to promise to walk them first thing. There's food and bowls for them in the kitchen."

"Amy !"

"Seriously Grandpa ? You're going to deny your great granddaughters their new puppies on Christmas ?" Amy asked laughing.

"No, of course not" Jack said realizing how silly his objection really was.

"And Grandpa if you can figure a way to label those two's collars until we can have something made ?"

"I'll take care of it before the ride tomorrow Amy."

"Can you two tell them apart ?" Amy asked walking up to Katie.

"Kili has white hair on his ear is easiest, then soon enough they just look different."

"Thanks Katie, have you two decided ?"

"No owners, it's silly for us to choose anyway."

"You're right about that, if they want to choose they will."

Desserts were being put out on the table and fresh coffee was being brewed. Amy and Rosie gave the twins each a half cookie and some milk and then got them into pajamas. They seemed happy and the moms decided they could stay up a little longer.

Amy watched Haddie pouring Irish whisky in both hers and Betty's cups, sit back against each other and sip. They were holding hands.

"Bourbon, wine, cognac and Irish coffee. You two lovebirds don't actually think I'm letting you drive home ?"

"We're fine Amy."

"Mitch could I ask you to run up and get a fire going in Cabin 2 please ?"

"Sure thing Amy, Ash feel like a ride up to the dude ranch ?"

"Val how are you all getting back ?"

"We got dropped off and will get picked up Amy, not to worry."

Turning back to Betty on the phone Amy heard her ask "Haddie, what time tomorrow ?"

"Tell them late afternoon," Amy cut in with a smile, "you can sleigh ride up with us and visit mom, we take a few hours riding Christmas Day, we stop at the cemetery."

"Late afternoon Mark. Sure thing, call or text if you need anything."

"We'll get you something to sleep in and toiletries." Lou said smiling.

"Thanks Lou."

Trish had already claimed Cabin 1 dumped her stuff and started up a fire before she came down. Jade was staying with Georgie. Mitch said he'd drop a few logs on Trish's fire as the family had dessert and chatted while waiting for Mitch and Ash to get back.

When they were all back in the living room sipping coffee, playing quietly with puppies and chatting Ella and Jack asked for attention. "We both need the twins for these gifts, Jack why don't you go first."

"Actually it's from Lisa, Lou and I. Amy would you please stand and bring Jared with you. Charlotte, Rosie, Katie, Georgie, come on you too."

"Grandpa ?"

"Come on sweetheart." Lisa said putting her arm around Amy's shoulder.

"We have a tradition to assign stones on this mantlepiece when someone joins our family and I guess after tonight it somehow seems an imperative. Rosie, why don't you go first. Amy give her a hand please."

"Lou ?"

"Go ahead Amy, we can't add Charlotte and Jared without Rosie now can we ?"

"No I guess not. Rosie, this is my stone, this Ty's, this Lyndy's and this Shane's."

"Who's Shane ?" Charlotte whispered.

"Grandpa's son" Katie answered.

"I have two mom's with a brother ?"

"Hush Charlotte, yes Lou and I have a half brother named Shane who you'll meet next week."

"This stone touches both you and Lyndy so I'll take that one and this one touches you and Lyndy and it could be Jared's." Rosie said and so it was decreed.

"Come on Charlotte where do you want to be" Katie asked

"Where's yours Katie ?"

"Over here next to Georgie and mom and dad."

Charlotte stood back and looked at both spots, her mom, Amy, Jared and Lyndy and then over to Georgie and Katie.

Amy bent over "It's all one mantle Charlotte, where you go doesn't measure how much we love you or the place you hold in this family and Heartland which is an equal share."

"Then I'll take this one next to Georgie and Katie."

"Excellent" Jack said a tear in his eye. "Ella, your turn I guess"

"Well I did this at home, better than after a bunch of Jack's scotch. Anyway, this is the Carmichael Family bible. Every year at Christmas and trust me it was the only time anyone touched it, we wrote in births, deaths, marriages and the like so under Jared's name which is the last entry I've entered Amy Fleming, Mother, Georgina Fleming Morris, daughter, Kathleen Fleming Morris, Daughter and Lyndy Fleming-Borden, Daughter. Welcome to the family folks."

"Wait, we have a bible ?" Charlotte asked giggling.

"That's enough Charlotte, you know we have a bible." Ella said laughing along.

Amy gave Jack the buckle he had gifted Ty on a new belt that she cut. "He loved it Grandpa, I think he would have wanted you to have it." Jack smiled and nodded, holding the buckle and running his thumb across the buckle thoughtfully.

"Lisa I was wondering if you wouldn't mind hanging this somewhere in the house and keep it for me. It's the painting Ty brought back in the plane crash."

"I'd be honored Amy, but, are you sure you …"

"I'm sure Lisa, it belongs here and l" Amy started and then cried, moments later she was out the door.

They all watched for a few seconds and Rosie started to get up.

"I got this mom" Charlotte said getting up and handing her Fili.

Charlotte grabbed two cookies and walked out onto the porch. She saw Amy sitting on the bench her head down and her arms around her stomach. She wasn't crying anymore just hugging herself and rocking.

Walking over Charlotte pushed herself against Amy and climbed into her lap. Amy's arms immediately went around her.

"I know how you feel mom."

"How do I feel sweetheart ?"

"When I was little, my dad painted my room and they fixed it all up the way it was when you came. I remember sitting in the hallway watching him work. I loved how he moved his hand and the color changed. I think I thought it was magic. I was so excited when we found out Katie was really coming and then GG and Lisa came up and I watched them do all that stuff to that room and all I could think of …. was." Charlotte started crying then.

"Was that they were wiping him away ?" Amy whispered kissing her nodding forehead. "I'm so sorry Charlotte."

"No, you don't understand" she was trying not to cry and spoke haltingly "don't be sorry. You see, the paint is still there, they just covered it up and now it'll be there forever, just underneath a little, I can still see it if I want to, I just had to close my eyes for a second and he's right there painting again."

Amy hugged her and started to cry again. Charlotte had her head on Amy's chest and her arms around her until she stopped.

After a few minutes Charlotte shifted a bit "uh mom ?"

"Hmmm."

"I'm freezing."

"Oh Charlotte, I'm sorry, come inside, what was I thinking ?"

"Stop, I just need some cocoa. Here I brought you a cookie."

"One cocoa for Charlotte" Amy announced coming through the door. "Go sit by the fire and warm up sweetheart."

"Ok ?" Rosie said coming over and laying her forehead against Amy's.

"Yeah, Charlotte fixed it."

No one said anything about Amy's moment. They had put Lyndy and Jared to bed in the meanwhile. Amy ran in to kiss them goodnight and when Charlotte was served her cocoa the evening continued.

Lisa and Ella had gotten together and made barrettes up for all the girls that had the Heartland and Whispering Pines logos on top. They were done by a jeweler and for special occasions only. They also had buckles and bolos made and Mitch was very surprised and thankful when he was given a set.

"You're a part of both of our families now Mitch, we're happy about that."

Amy and Lou gave each of the girls Georgie, Charlotte, Katie and Lyndy earrings that they had been been given by either Marion of Lyndy when they were kids and Jack made sure Georgie got the earrings Lyndy always wore with her Christmas dress. They also gave Lisa a pair of Marion's earrings and Ella a pair of Lyndy's.

Lisa biggest gift was to Georgie. Lisa presented her with a pair of diamond studs that had been given to her by her grandmother when she went off to college. They were apparently hers and were now almost 100 years old. "I know the setting is somewhat dated Georgie but they were, are actually, very special to me."

"They're beautiful Lisa, I don't know what to say, to anything tonight actually. I love them just this way I would never change them, thank you so much" Georgie said softly as they hugged.

"How often do you get a lifetime's worth of earrings in an evening ?" Val asked laughing.

"Seems that way, several lifetimes actually." Amy agreed.

Georgie and Jade had a Christmas ritual which they followed tonight as well, each year they gave each other a memento of their biggest triumph of the year. Georgie gave Jade a banner off of one of the jumps and a pin she had received for the Fall Finale. Jade gave Georgie a buckle from the Regionals and the hand strap she used.

"Wow, awesome, is that really a bronc riding buckle ?" Charlotte asked.

"Sure is Charlotte, here take a look."

"We've got lots of buckles. Ribbons and trophies too. That one there is for GG being in the Hall of Fame. Grandpa's got one too. That whole cabinet's full of rodeo buckles. You're a Fleming now too Charlotte, we're champions. You can't brag outside the house though."

"You have buckles Mom ?"

"I do Charlotte would you like one of my buckles ?"

"Yeah, wow."

Amy got up and went into her room. She came back with two buckles both for team roping and gave one each to the girls.

"Team roping huh, header or heeler ?"

"Those, one each actually. One with Caleb and one against Caleb."

"Don't remind me."

"Lighten up Ash, I gave you the money and knocked him down a peg."

"True enough."

"You beat Caleb ?"

"Don't be so surprised Charlotte, girls can do anything boys can do."

"I know Jade , my life is pretty much ruled by women."

"Poor Charlotte" Haddie laughed.

"No it's Ok Haddie, I get a vote."

"Nothing like a vote" Amy agreed.

Mitch's gift to Ashley was surprising and very sweet. "When I was a kid the most beautiful and special person in my life was my Grandmother. I remember these earrings especially, she wore them on special occasions and then they just passed to the family and I've got no sisters. They're simple and probably worth way more sentimentally than anything else. Anyway, I figured it's a fitting gift to the most beautiful and special person in my life now."

Similarly Ash pulled out a box with a pair of cuff links and a lapel pin with a running horse motif. Val was surprised seeing them and smiled, they were her father's, Ash's grandfather who loved horses.

The evening wound down when the puppies decided it was time to sleep and the girls followed by yawning with them. Amy insisted that the dogs sleep in the box on the floor. They skipped reading for the night and kissed them goodnight.

"Thank you for what you said before Charlotte. It helped. Tomorrow I'd like to introduce you to my mom when we visit the cemetery, would that be Ok with you ?"

"I'd like that and maybe I could take you to my dad too ?"

"We'll do that when we're back home."

Rosie and Amy left the room and headed back to the living room where Val called for a ride form Briar Ridge. Trish was driving up to the dude ranch with Haddie and Betty who were now traveling with a small kit supplied by Lou, PJ's and a morning set up including things like toothbrushes and the like. Lisa included a bag of snacks and muffins for both cabins and when the Briar Ridge truck turned in to the ranch they wished their guests goodnight. Georgie and Jade took to clearing away and everyone insisted that Amy and Rosie head back to the loft.

"I'm not going to argue, I'm exhausted." Amy said reaching for her boots.

When they got to the barn Amy walked the stalls and took in all the horses. She spent some time with Spartan, Rosie standing next to her with Harley.

"Rosie, would you ride the sleigh with me tomorrow ?"

"I'd love to Ames, you're Ok with that ?"

"I think so, I'd like Charlotte to ride Spartan."

"She'll think that's very special, Katie on Harley and they can switch ?"

"Sure, they can decide though. Katie's ridden both."

They spent a few minutes checking the bunnies and the Alpaca, all bedded down.

Upstairs, Amy kicked off her boots and plopped down in the leather chair sighing. "How did I ever come to live in a place with 8 hour winter days. Are we expecting snow ?"

"A few inches" Rosie said coming over in a flannel nightie and sitting down on the edge of the couch next to Amy. She smiled and leaned over to kiss her. "Come on you, let's get to bed, another day just like this one tomorrow."

Rosie threw some small logs on the fire and crawled in to bed next to Amy who turned and laid her head on Rosie's chest and snuggled into her arms.

"Your song was beautiful Rosie" Amy whispered raising her head to look up at her.

"I love you Amy"

They shifted so that Amy held Rosie's back spooned against her. Amy reached over to run her finger over Rosie's ring and murmured, "I didn't expect that, I was completely floored." Rosie put her hand over Amy's and the rings touched.

"Me too, you're" she hesitated for a second "Ok with it ?"

"More than Ok Rosie, I promise to always be there for you, I don't think I could go on without you" she whispered, it was very low but Rosie heard. She shifted again and this time face to face with Amy they kissed, softly, passionately. They were exhausted and used what little energy they had to have one last contact before succumbing to their dreams.

Amy woke on her back it was just 6:00 and glancing over she rolled and put her arm around Rosie and began kissing her bare shoulder where her nightie had slipped.

"Mmmmmmmm" Rosie whispered "I like waking up with you."

"It's early Rosie."

"I've learned that you'll let me go back to sleep." She turned while she said it and wrapped her arm around Amy pulling her in for a kiss.

At first it was a light scratch almost indiscernible from Amy's moaning as Rosalie attacked her neck, it was the whine that got them to stop.

"Seriously, 5 kids and 2 dogs, we may never finish this" Amy said scooting off the bed towards the door. She undid the deadbolt and opened the door to two puppies scooting up the stairs and no daughters.

"What is going on ?" Amy said as the puppies jumped up in bed where Rosie immediately started playing with them.

It took about a minute until Amy heard them whispering.

"I told you they'd run off Charlotte."

"They didn't run off, they ran to the barn that's where ranch dogs run to."

"Mom's gonna kill us."

"Which one ?"

"Oh yeah."

She smiled and opened the door as she heard them walk towards the office.

"Looking for something girls ?"

"Uh, uhmmmm"

"Are you ill Charlotte ? Upstairs, now !" Amy snapped as the dogs came running over to their little people.

"Well ?"

"Well, uh mom, you see they wanted to go out and…"

"Enough Charlotte, take your coats off, we'll make you something to tide you over till brunch and we'll review your performance as dog owners. Rosie text someone over at the house and tell them these two are here please. Have they been fed ?"

"Well, that was next, they really had to go."

"Did they ?"

"Yup."

Make them some eggs Rosie, they'll be fine."

"Why don't you shower Amy and I'll get breakfast, you're a bit tense for Christmas morning."

"I was trying to work that out."

"My poor baby, go shower, repeat after me, I love my kids so I got them puppies."

"We'll continue this conversation later." Rosie heard the shower start minutes later.

Amy was out and dressing as the girls were finishing their oatmeal and milk. "Leash these dogs and get them outside again. They'll learn to stay with you and be safe off the leash Charlotte, in time, leash first though, it teaches them."

"Right mom, sorry mom."

"Don't be sorry, be attentive."

"Ok mom. C'mon Fili"

"Tell whomever we'll be down soon."

"Ok mom" Katie called back.

Amy closed the door and came back up "Rosie are you" she stopped at the top of the stairs "look at you all naked".

Rosie had a big smile on as she walked towards Amy and burst out laughing when there was a knock at the door. Amy answered the door laughing a second later.

"Hey, care to share ?" Georgie asked walking past.

"We have 5 kids and 2 puppies Georgie."

"Ah, well Ok, horses ? Alpaca ? What are we doing ?"

"Set them all out in the close paddocks for now. Put Bonnie and Clyde in the Alpaca one. And the rescues in the back meadow. Are the girls outside ?"

"Playing with the puppies."

"Tell them to help, clip the puppies to a horse lead in the barn and let them explore. Make sure they have access to some water. They need to get used to horses. I'll be down in a minute and we can get the morning chores done. Why are we so early on Christmas Day by the way ?"

"Puppies."

"Yeah, oh well, nothing to do about that now."

Georgie smiled heading down the stairs "I don't mind, I don't think Katie has ever been as happy as she is this second."

Amy turned and ran into the bathroom where Rosalie was drying off.

"What's wrong ?"

"Nothing at all" Amy whispered as she threw her arms around Rosie and kissed her. It took a second to turn Rosie's surprise into passion as they melted into each other. When they broke apart Rosie was breathless.

"Glad we got that in" Amy said as she walked out of the bathroom with Rosie nodding at her and smiling.

Amy's first stop as always was a quick check of Spartan before heading out to the rescues. In just the few days they had done well and were filling out. She stopped at each, casually checking their stances, eye color, breath, respiration and lip color when she could. She fed them next and cleared their waters.

Walking back into the barn she laughed as two puppies strained to get at her until she was close enough to make contact.

"Hey Fili, stand here. Stand, Stand," Amy held him still and then "good boy" reaching into her pocket for a small treat.

"Fili stand !" Amy said with her finger up. The dog stood staring at her finger and Amy gave him a treat. "good boy" she added petting him.

"Fili sit" Amy said and pressed down on his butt. As soon as he sat she gave him a treat and then repeated it several times.

15 minutes later she had worked with both dogs and then went over to the Quonset to check on the sleigh.

"Oh hey Grandpa, Mitch, I was just coming to do the same, I cleaned it the other day."

"Well, we put it away to make it easy and treated the runners, let's give it a shove."

Jack and Mitch got behind and surprisingly the sleigh moved smoothly with little resistance.

"Let's leave it for now and push it out once Bonnie and Clyde are tacked up."

"Probably best Amy, it'll keep it out of the snow for now. Are you going to lead the team ?"

"With Rosie, I rode the back road up to the cemetery the other day, seemed clear but maybe a rope or two ?"

"And a couple of hooks" Mitch added.

"And an ax" Jack said walking over. They loaded the stuff into the tool box on the underside of the sleigh. While it worked fine for a ride on Christmas it's original use was to get hay and supplies out to the herd and was built that way. A side that folded down into a trough on both sides and tool boxes on the back and underside. The sleigh at Whispering Pines was a leisure sleigh and a way smoother ride.

They checked the barn and called in the girls who were running around in the snow with the puppies. The Alpaca had decided to lay themselves in their shelter and seemed content as did the bunnies.

Rosie joined them and they headed off to the house where brunch was cooking and a pile of presents lay to be opened.

Christmas morning was different than Christmas Eve. Christmas morning was an all out laugh fest. All presents were fair game, if it had your name on it you could tear it open. While the gifts on Christmas Eve were specific and came with more than love but meaning, the free for all was for everything else. Clothes, toys, horse gear, school gear, hobby gear and everything else. Since Amy and Rosie decided to go all out this year the fun went on for quite a while. Amy had bought all of the kids, and most of the women thermal underwear and loungewear. She bought trail riding supplies for the girls and gifted some of the her old riding things and ranch stuff as well. Charlotte was very thoughtful when Amy gave her an old pocket knife she carried when she was a young, a gift from her mom. Katie carried a knife Ty had gifted her just this year. He had carried it for almost 10 years. He had found it in the desk and asked Jack if he could use it. Jack agreed but never told Ty, nor did he ever know that it's was Jack's fathers knife. Katie cherished it.

Amy had gotten together with Rosie and put together survival packs for the girls. They contained things like filter straws, space blankets, compasses, multi tools, fire starters, poly rope and the like. Amy and Rosie would teach the kids how it's all used in an emergency.

Val, Ashley and Mitch fixed up two jumping saddles for the girls, both were Ashley's when she was younger and very good quality. Mitch took the time to clean and oil them. He replaced worn leather and gave them new pads. The girls hugged and kissed each of them realizing how special these gifts were.

Lisa had bought them hand made grooming kits for their horses that they would one day take to competitions and when traveling. The tools were fitted in a nice leather kit and had their names on them.

There were new bridles, lassos, flannel shirts, gloves, socks, ties, belts, toys for the twins, stuffed animal and a new iPad for Georgie who passed hers down to the girls.

Amy had bought several pairs of mukluks and wool sweaters for those that had commented on hers.

Rosie and Amy had bought several pretty camisoles for Georgie, another pair of Ariats and several very nice blouses for going out.

Ella and Rosie gave Jack 12 flies that were sure fire winners at several spots in Larson.

Additional presents were exchanged through the morning as friends and family coming to brunch brought presents for under the tree.

Scott and Cass brought on the first emotional moment of the day when they sat down with Amy, Rosie and the kids. They had checked with both Amy and Rosie who thought their idea was sweet and approved.

They presented each of the kids a set of Ty's scrubs, his name embroidered on the pocket over the words Hudson Veterinary Clinic. They were professionally cleaned and they were each in their own storage box. One of them done so that it could be hung in the twin's room in a box frame.

"Georgie", Cass began, "this is Ty's stethoscope, it was a gift from Amy and she wanted you to have it. You'll need one."

Georgie took it and held it in her hands. In her mind she brought up Ty's face, stethoscope buds in his ears and that look on his face, love and concentration melding together bringing a tear to her eyes and she put them in her ears. Amy took the end and placed it against her heart making Georgie smile, "this is the first sound Ty ever heard through these Georgie, my heart, it beats for you too, you use those well sweetheart."

"I'll pass it to Lyndy when her time comes" Georgie whispered putting it back into the case and closing it.

"That would be nice Georgie" Amy said reaching over to hug her.

The room was quiet when Casey walked in followed by Tim. The awkwardness was broken when Rosie got up and immediately went over to welcome them with a Merry Christmas, a hug and kiss, she was followed close behind by Amy.

"I'm sorry for what I said, to all of you, not just Rosie and Amy but the whole family. I'm trying to work on that, on changing my attitude towards things."

"We're all glad you understand the need Dad. Come on there are gifts for you two."

When Tim walked into the living room Amy turned and wrapped her arm around Rosalie. "You're amazing Rosie." She drew her in for a kiss right in the kitchen.

Holding her after and whispering "I'm sorry for how I acted Ames, this is the least I could do. I love you so much."

"You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for, I'm thankful for what you did and if this comes with a self realization on his part then we all owe you for this Rosie. Someone should have done it a long time ago."

Tim and Casey surprised everyone with their gifts, whether it was his health scare or an apology for how he'd acted was unknown but his and Caseys gifts were something else. They presented the girls with a package that contained a frame with three buckles mounted and removable. The two outside buckles were two of Tim's National All Around Canadian Rodeo Cowboy Buckles. The rarest and most desirable buckles in Canada. In the center was one of Casey's National Barrel Racing Champion Buckles. Not as rare but prized none the less.

As the girls reached out to touch them Tim came over and sat on the couch looking down at them "Girls, always remember that you're Flemings and that means something in this world. We don't give up and always do our best and that makes us Champions whether we win or lose. Your mom" Tim paused for a second composing himself and then continued haltingly "is the finest horseman I have ever seen, your great grandfather the best bronc rider, you two can do anything."

"Georgie, the saddle I used for those championships is outside in my truck, it's been stamped by the Cowboy association, I'd like you to have it and use it."

There was a lot of crying for a Christmas morning. Amy thanked him as did Rosalie. There was an exact duplicate of the frame with three different buckles for the twins room. Those that knew realized that the buckles and saddle represented a small fortune. At auction Tim's buckles and the saddle, sold as a lot could bring as much as $100,000. It was pretty much acknowledged that no one would ever win 4 consecutive titles again. Tim Fleming was in fact one of the greatest rodeo stars that ever lived.

"There's a trailer pulling in, are we expecting horses or riders ?"

"We are Lisa, Michelle the photographer from yesterday and her girlfriend Bobbie." Rosie said grabbing her coat and hat followed by Amy.

"That was well done Tim."

"Thanks Jack, I'm glad I did it."

"So am I, it's about time you acknowledged I was the better bronc rider." Jack said smugly with a huge grin causing everyone in the room to start laughing.

Ella came over and hugged him.

"That's it ?

"Atta boy ! That better ?" Ella exclaimed with a smile.

"Much, thanks Ella"

Ella moved on to Casey for her hug and then the girls thanked them both with hugs and kisses.

Rosie and Amy walked out as they were pulling up with their two horse trailer. Michelle was waving and immediately received a hug from Rosie and Amy who smiled as Rosie said "Welcome to Heartland Michelle, please be comfortable here." Two of the Alapaca cria wandered over, poked their noses at Michelle and stared up at her.

"Oh my god, they are so adorable

Michelle then introduced them to Bobbie and together they led their horses out into a paddock. "That's Kettle and that's Pepper, our good boys. We got them from a rescue a few years ago. We keep them at our place with a bunch of chickens we inherited with the property." Michelle explained.

The two couples walked back four across, each couple holding hands. They met Haddie and Betty coming down the hill and Amy introduced them to Michelle and Bobbie as wife and wife.

"Amy" Haddie said in a whisper.

"Haddie ?" Amy answered looking into her eyes almost defiantly. "You can be yourselves here Haddie, you saw that last night. Michelle and Bobbie are a couple. Michelle is a professional photographer and from what I've seen so far, very good. I have no idea what Bobbie does."

"High School science teacher."

"Ella and I are teachers too. I work for CPS tutoring troubled kids. Ella did the full tour and 8 years as a High School Principal, she tutors now as well."

When they got inside they introduced Michelle to those that weren't at Briar Ridge for the article and Bobbie to everyone.

The brunch buffet was set up and Lisa and Ella invited everyone to help themselves. Cass and Caleb volunteered to sit with Lyndy and Jared and see to their lunch. Amy sat with Rosie, Michelle and Bobbie.

"So is this a club meeting or can heteros join in ?"

"Sit Jade, are you hetero these days ?" Amy asked grinning.

"Well, no, solo actually."

"Jade Virani this is Michelle and Bobbie, I don't think I caught their last names"

"I'm Sanders and Bobbie is Dougherty. Good to meet you Jade. Are you the bronc rider, that Jade Virani ?"

"That's me and you two ?"

"I'm a photographer, action mostly and Bobbie's a teacher. I'd love to get access to shoot you working Jade, no money unless something gets published."

"She shot us yesterday, the pictures are great." Amy added.

"That'd be awesome, are you local ?"

"Oketokes, local enough."

"Amy, we need to get Bonnie and Clyde ready." Georgie said walking over arm in arm with Wyatt.

"Ok Georgie, have everyone get ready to saddle up and count how many horses we need. Michelle and Bobbie have theirs, Ash too. Jade, you need your own horse wouldn't you say ?"

The group, Amy, Rosie, Georgie, Wyatt, Jade, Michelle and Bobbie headed through the living room to the coats and boots. Amy stopped and let Jack know they were getting ready, walked over and grabbed his arthritis pills and in front of Lisa poured two into her hand and handed them to her. "You're riding in the sleigh with gloves, a blanket and Lisa in your arms to keep you warm, take these." She then turned to Ella and tapped two pills into her palm as well "you too, if you need, we can find someone to hug you too."

"I'm sure Rafe would volunteer next week Gran."

"That's enough Rosalie."

Amy laughed, a short giggle really ending in a broad smile.

"Amy Fleming don't you dare involve yourself in that silliness."

"No. Of course not Ella, because it would take more than a blind man to see that you're unaffected when he offers to do anything to be close to you and that smile of yours when you turn away."

"Amy he's"

"Ella" Amy interrupted "look around and be careful about what you're about to say."

Ella looked at her and then at Lisa's smiling face and Jack's smirk.

When Amy and Rosie got to the barn they found the rest of the group on the far side where the Alpaca and the Clydesdales were playing, well the Alpaca were playing and the horses seemed amused.

"How awesome is it that you have Clydesdales and look at them with those alpacas." Michelle said while shooting shot after shot of the scene. Georgie and Mitch had pulled the harnesses for the Clydesdales and Amy shooed the alpaca away and proceeded to get them buckled up. She talked to them continuously to their nods and nuzzles whenever she passed in front of them. Michelle shot these moments as well.

Bobbie watched the scene and wandered over to where Rosie stood. "They're so big she seems tiny next to them and they fawn over her."

"They all do eventually from what I've seen."

"Must be pretty special to be like that."

"She's very special" Rosie's voice cracked as her gaze covered every movement Amy made and when she caught her smile it lightened her mood and when Amy glanced over and caught her eyes she was lost.

"Wow, you've got it bad."

"You have no idea."

Amy refused to put a line on them and instead had Charlotte fetch her baton. She led the team to the back of the Quonset where Jack was waiting and kept them still while her grandfather and Mitch hitched them. Then surprising them both she pulled out two long strings of bells she had mounted to leather strips and attached them to either side of the team.

"Nice touch Amy."

"Thanks Mitch, I found these buried in a box and just redid the leather. They were stamped SB 1922. I have the strips saved on the bench Grandpa."

"I remember these from when I was a kid." Jack was smiling and his eyes were a bit moist, "imagine that, they were here all along."

It was a tight turn out of the Quonset and around the barn but Amy handled it. They were 27, 14 in the sleigh and 13 riders.

Amy went about assigning horses to those using Heartland stock and Charlotte was disappointed when she told Brick to ride Chance and Katie when she handed Boone to Bonnie.

"Charlotte, you're on Spartan, Katie take Harley please."

Charlotte stood there staring at her. Rosalie was off to the side grinning.

"What Charlotte ?" Amy asked looking down at her "you don't think the head of our family and his best friend should come along ?"

"No mom, sorry, thanks, saddles ?"

"Yeah, too big a crowd and I can't watch you."

Ordinarily, the ride up to the cemetery was an easy 20 minute or so trail leading from the barn. The logging road however, necessary for the sleigh was a good 50 minutes if clear. The large party headed out as Amy called out to the team.

"C'mon Clyde" Amy snapped, "c'mon Bonnie" as the sleigh slowly started it's trip. She had them in a canter to the main road and along it until the turnoff back up to the logging road up the mountain to the ridge line where the cemetery lay. The bells jingled and the group was happy for the trip. They sang songs and joked. Various riders changed and rode alongside the sleigh, visiting with those inside. They had brought some flowers, finding wild flowers at this time of the year was hard, and passed coffee and cocoa in the sleigh.

Mitch and Ash rode up at one point and to everybody's surprise Lyndy decided that she should be riding with Mitch and called out to him from Ella's arms and began reaching for him.

Mitch reached out and soon Lyndy was in his arms and dropping into the saddle before him. Since Jared couldn't stand the separation Ash had him a moment later and they dropped back and rode easily with the twins.

Rosie sat on Amy's right and while Amy lightly held both driving reins in her hands Rosie wrapped both hers around Amy's right arm and leaned her head on her shoulder. They stole kisses periodically to the smiles of many especially Haddie and Betty who were wrapped together in a colorful woolen blanket and truth be told stole kisses from each other as well.

Wyatt and Georgie had fallen behind and could be seen holding hands and talking quietly. Val spent her time watching Ashley and Mitch and the twins up ahead. They too were talking quietly and Val could catch Ash's smile every now and then and saw the look on her daughter's face when she just glanced over.

"What's on your mind Val" Lisa whispered reaching across to take her hand.

Val started at Lisa's touch, "oh what Lisa, nothing just daydreaming."

"Daydreaming huh ?" Trish said in a low voice with a smile.

"Her and Amy getting back together was the best thing for her. For all the acquaintances in Vancouver I honestly don't this she had a real true friend. They needed each other."

Amy turned then, not meaning to eavesdrop but sitting right there "I would have gone crazy the past three years without her Val, she was my dump, she listened to me for hours and judged nothing. She was always there for me, they'd call her out of meetings for me, she insisted. She kept me sane when Ty had his accident."

"I'll never forget her barreling into Heartland that morning, straight from the airport, a book, her pocketbook and a toothbrush. She didn't even pack before she left." Lisa recalled.

Every now and then the path would bring Mitch and Ash close and they held hands while keeping an eye on and arms around each of the twins who also reached across to each other, giggling and calling out each other names.

Rosie moved her head and kissed Amy's neck who turned her head down a moment later to catch Rosie's lips. Rosie whispered "Merry Christmas my love."

"Merry Christmas to you too my love." She whispered back.

Charlotte, Katie and Brick led the group, they were joking with Cass, Caleb and Jade who joined them to give Georgie some alone time with Wyatt. Michelle and Bobbie moved around while Michelle stopped for a landscape or a family shot. At one point she caught most of the couples in a sweet kiss and there were several pictures of Mitch and Ashley with the twins, they made a nice family.

Lou rode in the sleigh next to her dad and Casey. She watched the group, her eyes shifting to the various couples. She watched Georgie for a few minutes and saw them lean together for a short kiss. Georgie's and Wyatt's smile and their after gaze leaving no doubt they were in love. Since Katie was up front watching her brought her gaze past Mitch and Ashley and Amy and Rosie. She pulled her eyes from the first to focus on Amy and Rosie. She watched them and knew they were chatting though she couldn't hear them. When Rosie moved her head from Amy's shoulder and reached over for a kiss Lou smiled and a tear came to her eyes when she saw Amy's smile and eyes in the second their lips parted.

"It's nice to see her happy, seems it's been a while since that was her normal state."

"You mean that Dad, you're ok with her and Rosie ?"

"I really am Lou, there was a time, long ago but that's long gone."

"She needs you to tell her Dad, she's come face to face with that long ago recently and I think it's thrown her."

"Dr. Reed, the counselor, would rather I stay in the background until we can talk, meet and talk but I think telling Amy I love her and welcome Rosie would be fine."

"Good Dad, that's good."

Tim reached into his inside coat pocket and pulled out a small box.

"Haddie ?"

Both Haddie and Betty looked over at him.

"Do you remember this ?" He asked handing the box over to Betty who handed it to Haddie.

Haddie opened the lid and looking inside brought a tear to her eye. Her voice cracked "I do Tim, I gave that to Marion for her sweet sixteen."

"You should have it, I think Marion would have wanted that. I'm sorry for not being there for you two, it was a horrible time for me and I was an ass."

"Thanks Tim" Haddie insisted that Betty fasten the simple gold chain around her neck and then looked down at the single small pearl setting she laid in her palm. "We miss her so much" Betty added.

They reached the cemetery and set up a picket line for the horses. Mitch and Amy unhitched the Clydesdales and clipped them apart. It was interesting having them move about jingling. They dumped two bales of hay attached to the sled and spread them around for the horses while groups wandered and looked at the views or approached the cemetery.

Amy walked up with Jack and Lou. Jack, not one to fuss stepped in with Lisa first and stood before Marion's and then Ty's grave for a moment, touched each headstone and moved on. Lou walked over next and Georgie joined her kneeling on a blanket laid over the snow. They spent a few minutes in front of Marion and then Ty, and walked away wiping tears from their eyes.

As Amy took a breath before entering Rosie walked up and took her hand intertwining her fingers with Amy's and then turned to smile at her.

Everyone watched as Amy and Rosie knelt before Marion and bowed their heads. Neither of them spoke, just knelt, eyes closed, fingers laced.

After a few minutes Katie pulled Charlotte though the crowd. Katie walked over and stood next to Rosie "move back mom" she whispered breaking into Rosie's thoughts and causing her to look up. Rosie smiled and moved back as Amy noticed and did the same, Charlotte was next to her. Katie kneeled down and leaned back against Rosie as Charlotte watched and did the same.

"Hi Grandma, it's Katie. Well, Merry Christmas. Georgie and me"

Rosie squeezed her side for a second "oh sorry mom, Georgie and I have a new sister, brother and mom. This is Rosalie, she's my mom now too, we have a contract and rings so it's pretty official. Anyway this is Charlotte, she's great and mom, well Aunt Amy, she's my mom now too, said we could ride together whenever it doesn't interfere with other stuff so that should make you happy."

Georgie came over then and handed Jared down to Katie and took Lyndy from Lisa.

"Go ahead Katie, you're doing great."

"Ok, well you know Georgie and Lyndy but this is our new brother Jared and he's pretty cool, he likes riding too. I guess that's it, this is all of us now. Say hi to great Grandma Lyndy, uncle Ty and Jason for us. We all love you and wish you were here."

Everybody who had listened to Katie smiled at her innocence in speaking to her grandmother and introducing her new and official family as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Girls, give Amy and I a few minutes with Ty alone please. Ash could you take Jared please."

This surprised several people though they kept it to themselves and Amy and Rosie knelt before Ty and bowed their heads. Amy started crying a few minutes in and soon was in a racking sob with Rosie hugging her and telling her it's Ok.

Ella grabbed for Charlotte who hopped out of her way as she pushed through the crowd walked past Rosie and stopped behind Amy.

"I thought we talked about this Mom, anyway, don't you think you should introduce Jared and I, it's cold as a witches butt out here."

Amy pulled away from Rosie and smiled and chuckled through her tears. Charlotte pulled a bandana out of her pocket and handed it to her. "Sheesh mom, you're a mess."

"Thank you Charlotte" Amy said grabbing her. "Come here you."

Rosie got up then and walked over to take Lyndy as Georgie came forward with Jared and they returned to surround Amy. "Hey Ty, this is Charlotte, you would have loved her, she's so special and this here is Jared, Lyndy's best friend, probably will be forever at this stage. Charlotte and Katie too. I think you'd have liked our plans for Whispering Pines and I wish you were with us as weird as that might sound. I'll always love you Ty."

"Good job mom" Charlotte said and then she hugged her and whispered "I'll always love you too."

Amy smiled and hugged her back. They walked away together and Amy showed them the Bartlett's and ancestors going all the way back to the 1850's. Others then visited Marion and Ty, most walked by and nodded, spoke a few words and touched the headstones. Haddie and Betty knelt at Marion's grave, bowed their heads and walked away a few minutes later tears in their eyes. Jack walked Ella around and showed her the various Bartletts of yore.

"Lyndy isn't here I understand Jack ?"

"No, she loved our fishing cabin. She'd watch me and write songs or practice on the porch. It was her favorite place. She was a good fisherman but preferred to write or play. Her ashes are scattered in the river. It's what she wanted."

"Well, I'd love to visit there one day."

"Then we'll do it one day Ella."

They settled for a while outside the cemetery and used the sleigh as a snack area for coffee and cocoa. There were Christmas cookies and baked treats for the horses. They had parked the sleigh near the woods to provide some shelter from the wind and in a moment alone Amy dragged Rosie off into the woods and kissed her. She drew Rosie in for this and started with small kisses, her palm on Rosie's face, their eyes drawing each other in. The kisses became more determined and passionate until they lost themselves for a moment and became one.

"That was nice" Rosie sighed.

"Come on Rosie or there'll send out a party."

They walked out of the woods looking at each other and smiling and Michelle was fortunate enough to get the picture. "Hey, what are you doing ?" Amy asked with a smile.

"Best picture of the day and I have some memorable ones, here look".

Michelle pulled the camera off her neck and turned it for them to see. "It'll look amazing on paper, can't wait to develop it."

"Let's see some others"

"Just swipe your finger to the right, like an iPad."

There were magnificent landscape shots, group shots and pictures of the girls smiling some with Brick and some without, Scott and Bonnie, Cass and Caleb and the sleigh. Amy stopped when she came to a picture of Haddie and looked up."

"They're for her and Betty, they asked to be included."

Amy smiled and went on to swipe a picture of Georgie kissing Wyatt and then a moment later, both smiling and holding hands. She smiled at the pictures of Ashley and Mitch with the twins. Ashley bending over when Lyndy reached for her. A picture of the twins when they could hold hands and a picture of Ash watching Mitch bend over to talk to Jared. There were pictures of Val, Lisa, Haddie, Betty, Trish and Lisa laughing and one of her dad and her grandfather having a discussion.

When it was time to leave Amy approached the riders. "It's 20 minutes by trail and 50 by logging road. Katie, do you remember the way back by trail ?"

"Sure do Mom."

"Then you and Charlotte are in charge." Amy glanced at Georgie who was grinning. "Get everybody back safe and the horses brushed and fed. Mitch and Ash will ride with us in case the sleigh gets stuck. Georgie get some wood on the fire in the house and the loft please and get those dogs out."

"You heard her, saddle up" Katie announced "uhmmm please."

Tim and Jack had reattached the Clydesdales to the sleigh and they waved goodby to the riders as Amy clicked to the Clydesdales and made a wide arc turning the sleigh to the road.

"Amy, why don't you let your Grandfather and I handle the team for a while and you and Rosie can snuggle a little, you must be freezing."

"I'll take snuggling Lisa, thanks, let me just get them to a level spot, whoah team, easy Bonnie, easy Clyde." After bringing the sleigh to a stop, she set the brake and got off as Jack and Lisa climbed over, Amy and Rosie took their place in the corner and a second later Amy was safely in Rosie's arms under a nice woolen blanket. The twins had fallen asleep snuggled on Haddie's and Betty's laps.

"You two have a good day ?"

Haddie turned to Rosie with a wide smile "I think the best we've had in a long time."

Amy and Rosie were holding hands under the blanket and Amy ran her finger across Rosie's ring. "It feels right" Rosie whispered in her ear. Amy smiled and squeezed her hand under the blanket and then let go. She reached back behind her hat and pulled her hair to the side where Rosie immediately began to kiss her. Amy closed her eyes, lost in the soft kisses.

"Enjoying yourself Amy ?"

"I am Ash, very much actually, Rosie is quite the kisser. There's a lesson here Ash, when you have 5 kids and two are asleep, send three the other way and neck."

"Getting to be a bit much Amy ?"

"Not at all Val and we love them to death but it's a full time job on top of our full time jobs. Charlotte and Katie might be a full time job on their own. Right now alone time for us is at a premium."

"I can't believe how different and more confident Katie is, you were right about her stepping up to accept responsibility."

"Thanks Lou but that's all her, confidence is a matter of familiarity, apparently kids are like horses that way. So what do you think about this acreage Mitch ?"

"You saw the pictures, it's perfect for me, us actually, I worry that we'll love it and have to leave but what can you do ?"

"If you love it we offer to buy it."

"Easy for you to say Val" Mitch said laughing.

"I guess it is Mitch, feels good too. All I'm saying is that if you love it there's a discussion we can have with the owner."

"I agree with that" he said as they pulled through the trees and Jack checked the road before turning the team.

They rode up to the barn where they found the puppies tied off, Caleb with a bunny and Cass sitting down on a bale of hay with two cria nuzzling at her. "I love these guys, everybody should have a couple dozen."

"Like bunnies Caleb ?" Rosie asked undoing harness straps on Bonnie's flank.

"We had 'em when I was a kid, every now and then mom would cut one up, well until she ran off, we always had 'em." Cass and Caleb grabbed the dogs and headed back to the house and Mitch and Jack hung around to save Rosie and Amy from brushing Bonnie and Clyde on stools or bales, together they got them, Maverick and Apollo stalled and after checking the Alpaca and the bunnies, headed into the house.

They found all the kids in the living room. Some playing with the twins, some with the puppies. They were on the floor in front of the fireplace with the adults sitting around on couches and chairs.

"What's next mom ?" Charlotte asked.

Amy sat down on the edge of the couch, "specify mom's kid, the answer might change."

"You."

"Your mom and I are heading back to the loft to get changed and breathe. Hopefully, Michelle and Bobbie will come and visit so we can talk. Georgie loves _The Santa Clause_. I suggest that. Should we take the twins ?"

"We've got 'em" Cass and Ashley said together, they each had one. Lyndy crawled over to Ash as soon as she got down on the rug.

"Dinner ?" Lisa asked.

"What do you two think, 5:30 ?"

Rosie and Amy shrugged. "Sure."

The four walked back to the barn and up to the loft.

Amy immediately added some wood to the fire and Rosie asked about refreshments. The three had beers and Rosie fixed Amy some tea. Amy and Rosie changed into comfortable loungewear, all brand new. Designed for an evening at a ski lodge or some nonsense like that, it fit well, was sexy and it was warm.

"This stuff is great Ames."

"See Rosie, sexy for me and toasty warm for you."

Amy was lounging back against the corner of the couch, one leg on the couch and one bent touching the floor. Rosie came over and put Amy's tea in her hands. She sipped twice and laid it down on the small table. Rosie returned a minute later with her beer and Amy opened her arms. "Snuggle please."

Michelle smiled as Rosie lowered herself and leaned back against Amy who immediately took her hand, ring to ring.

"Care to explain those rings ?"

"They're contract rings as you've heard." Rosie said leaning over to kiss Amy who was beaming at her.

"Hand me the iPad love"

Rosie leaned over and reached the device on the coffee table and handed it to Amy who called up the ceremony at Whispering Pines, queued up to the contract reading and handed it to Michelle. Since Bobbie had also moved to the corner of the couch Michelle smiled at the couple across the table and snuggled up next to her girlfriend who smiled and wrapped her in her arms.

They watched it twice and Bobbie was misty eyed. The subsequent conversation of the event leading up to her going to Whispering Pines was emotional and when they described Christmas Eve their new friends were wide eyed.

"It seems so tragic and beautiful, you sang to her ?" Bobbie asked wiping her eyes and looking at the rings.

"She sang to me first."

"Seriously ?"

Rosie snatched back the iPad to Amy's protests and queued up the karaoke performance of " _I kissed a Girl"_ and passed that over.

"Wow, that's awesome, talk about a coming out" Michelle laughed.

"I don't think either of us considered ever being under." Amy said questioningly.

"I didn't, kissing you was as natural as kissing Jason. This is a matter of raising kids to be empowered. Hopefully our kids will never have an issue with who they are. Amy is a strong woman, it's exhilarating being with her."

"I feel the same way about you my love, your strength is the ultimate turn on."

"So what are your plans for this evening ?" Michelle asked.

"You heard, dinner at 5:30. There's a Christmas light walk in town folks might gravitate to. You two want to stay, we can put you up for the night ?" Amy asked.

"No, we can't, we have plans, I was wondering though, would you two care to join us ?" Michelle asked.

"That's a great idea, you really should." Bobbie agreed nodding.

"Where ?"

"Christmas Party in Oketoks at the Barn Door, I promised I'd take some pictures for the website, They don't allow cameras generally, this is a charity event."

"The gay bar ? Amy asked."

"Actually it's not technically gay though there are certainly more men than women most nights. It's true Thursday night is officially ladies night but men and women are welcome every night. We've even gone with straight couples, no judgements. Anyway, on family holidays like Christmas or Thanksgiving, Easter, New Year's, they throw a party for all. It's those days where same sex and non traditional couples are often disassociated with their families both for regular reasons and those more related to our romantic interests." Michelle explained this matter of factly to the newly same sex couple who had experienced none of that.

"I guess, we're fortunate." Rosie whispered. "With our families I guess."

"You should definitely come, there's a band, videos, dancing; they cater snacks and a late night buffet, free beer and champagne" Bobbie described.

Amy cut her off then "free champagne, we're in."

"I thought you didn't drink ?"

"Oh no Michelle, I don't but my sweet Rosalie here gets awful frisky and I'd love me some frisky tonight." She turned to see Rosie smiling at her with an almost impishly lustful grin and then was lost in her touch and eyes as she ran her finger across Amy's chin "What time should we be there ?"

Michelle smiled and laughed "you two are something else, nothing really happens before 9:00. It's couples only which is strange because in a queer place any two people qualify."

"Sometimes three" Bonnie added giggling.

"As I said" Michelle continued, strange, it's $100 a couple and a charity event for the Coalition. They'll recognize you and if they can put your picture on the website it'll be free."

"Amy, can we come up ?" Haddie called from the stairs.

"Sure Haddie, your'e always welcome."

The couples disentangled themselves as Haddie and Betty came up. "Looks like we've interrupted, I'm so sorry."

"Nonsense Betty, we were just relaxing and making plans for tonight. By the way, we'll pay, it's a good cause and if you control the pictures Michelle and think it will help to use my picture, that's fine, you Ok with that Rosie ?"

"Sure, I'm past worrying about what people think about my happiness."

"I think I am too, fuck 'em, I'm too old for this shit." Haddie said.

The girls all applauded when Betty reached over and kissed her. "I expect you two to join us for breakfast at Maggie's tomorrow morning, bring the kids, I'm taking my girl out."

"We'll be there Haddie, good for you !" Amy said hugging her and then Betty.

"I assume you're talking about the party in Oketoks tonight ? The Barn Door ?" Haddie asked.

"Yup. You two want to join us ?"

"Sorry Rosie and thanks, we'll be exhausted."

"Amy, there will be blowback somewhere down the line, I know you're not naïve but you live in part in a competitive world and they'll find a way."

"I do know Haddie and I've thought about it. The way I look at it if parents or people don't want the best training and care I can give them, their kids or horses, then so be it. My kids and horses will win, and they'll have to watch that and decide."

"Your mom and Grandma would be proud Amy, of both of you. We're proud."

"That means so much Haddie, your love, support and friendship is important to us." Rosie answered blushing when Amy took her hand and kissed her palm.

"We have to get going, there's a few hundred Alpaca that probably have missed us." Haddie said putting out her arms for Amy's hug. Rosie hugged Betty and they switched and then Michelle and Bobbie did the same.

"You four give us hope for the future." Haddie said at the stairs.

"Your strength made this possible Haddie, Betty, thank you so much for leading the way."

"We hid" Betty whispered.

"You stood up, drove to Edmonton and married and that public record stands as a testament, don't ever say you didn't make a difference. You persevered through hate and prejudice, be proud of that." Michelle announced.

"Thanks Michelle, have a good night, Amy we'll talk soon, how's 9:30 for breakfast ?"

"Sounds great Haddie !"

After they left Michelle looked back at the three. "I can't imagine what they went through."

"Thankfully none of us can." Amy agreed.

"What do we wear tonight ?" Rosie asked.

"Dress nice, nothing fancy, it's a party, dressy jeans, nice blouse." Bobbie added.

"It's going to be nice dancing with you Rosie."

"I can't wait Ames."

Their guests left at about 5 and Rosie and Amy spent some time straightening up and pulling out clothes for later. Regardless of plans all the kids but Georgie should be in bed by 9:00 which would leave Amy and Rosie free.

They cleaned themselves up, checked the barn and all the critters and wandered out to find Georgie, Wyatt, the girls, the twins, 2 puppies and Remi on the grass in front of the house.

"Hey Mom" Katie called out running over to Amy who was closer. "Dinner time ?"

"Soon sweetheart, let's get washed up and these guys fed."

They sat to an elaborate dinner of leftovers, the crowd was smaller and when Amy, Rosie and the kids came back inside several people rose to leave. Caleb and Cass left as Cass was on call both tonight and over New Years. Trish was also on call and left as well. Jen had left as she had to deal with Maggie's in the morning and Brick was staying over.

It turns out that Mitch and Ashley were somehow convinced to take the girls and the twins into town for the light show and that the grandparents were accompanying them. Georgie, Wyatt and Jade were meeting some rodeo friends for a Christmas Party. Rosie mentioned without detail that she and Amy were joining Michelle and Bobbie later and hopefully dancing. She didn't give any details and Amy offered none herself.

They also told the girls that they were meeting Haddie and Betty for breakfast at Maggie's in the morning, Wyatt and Brick were of course welcome.

They stayed as Georgie's group left in Jade's truck and the rest left to the Christmas display. After locking up the house they headed over to the loft to change. At least that was the plan until Rosie unclipped her bra and Amy ran her hands around her.

"We are all alone on this ranch" she whispered.

"We promised, think of the long game, dancing, champagne, flirting and necking."

"It all sounds like appetizers."

Rosie giggled and turned to her side of the bed to change. Amy stripped naked and knew Rosie was watching. First, she walked over to the small table and chose a small bottle. The orange lilac infusion was Rosie's favorite and after turning the bottle on her finger ran it from her neck, through her breasts and down past her navel. The she slowly shrugged into a pair of plum colored satin lace low cut panties. When she dropped the matching camisole over her head Rosie sighed. Amy sat down in front of the mirror and brushed out and arranged her hair. She used the new barrettes from the night before and sprayed some curl and shine. She did her eyes lightly with sharp lines over a soft base. She wore pair of dangling diamond earrings that seemed to go well with her pendant. After dropping the Plum colored silk blouse over her head she pushed 6 gold bracelets on her right arm. She then pulled on skin tight double black ariats and fitted her loops with a black bison belt and her new Heartland/Whispering Pines buckle. Black socks and her black bison boots along with her 100x hat and she was ready.

She turned and looked up at Rosie and they both smiled when their eyes met.

Rosalie was also wearing dark black ariats along with her Black Cherry boots and matching belt and buckle. She wore a dark emerald green silk blouse and dangling emerald earrings. It was her eyes which she did in shades of green with black highlights. They were shocking and sexy as hell.

They didn't say anything for a moment and then exactly at the same time "you're beautiful."

Then Amy surprised her, "Do you think you could do that to my eyes ?"

Excitedly Rosie turned away and a second later returned with a huge smile and a small box "go sit."

They walked up to the line and got on the back. They were holding hands and stealing a few kisses when one of the security people walked over. "Excuse me, Ms. Fleming, please follow me."

Amy and Rosie followed the gentleman to a separate door, "if you agree to be photographed admission is covered."

"I agree to be photographed and here's our cover, it's a good cause" Amy said pushing $100 bill into the tub.

"Thank you very much ma'am, I believe your niece's party is already here."

"My niece ?"

"Yes ma'am Georgie Fleming Morris."


	26. AfterTyme - Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

 _ **Rescues: 23**_

"How many in her party ?"

"Georgie, a young gentleman, Jade Virani and Avery Jenks."

"Thanks, I'll find them."

"Not hard, they've been seated in the VIP section."

"Of course they have."

They walked in and were immediately greeted by a VIP hostess and a second later Michelle and Bobbie came over. "We have a table for the four for us."

"Sorry Michelle, but there's been a slight change in plans." Amy turned to the hostess and took her off to the side. They watched her pull a bill from her pocket, see the hostess nod when talking to Amy and walk off.

The hostess returned a few minutes later. "I told them there was a mix-up and would they mind sharing with a very nice group ?"

The four, Amy, Rosie, Michelle and Bobbie followed her to a table for eight where 4 people were being seated and served 4 beers by a departing waitress. Before they could see who was behind them Amy and Rosie reached over and snatched the fresh beers from in front of Georgie and Wyatt.

"Hey, what the …." Georgie and Jade who saw the hand come down and remove the beer said simultaneously.

"Uh, Amy." Georgie stammered obviously shocked when she turned and looked up.

"I think I'd prefer the title right now Georgie."

"Coach, what are ?"

"Wrong title young lady." Rosie said walking around the table to a seat followed by Amy.

"Mom ?"

"Better."

"Maybe we should give …."

Amy looked over at Jade who had started to get up, it only took a second before she sat back down.

"What are you doing here anyway ?" Jade asked.

Amy looked over at her clearly annoyed by the question."I'm here to dance with the woman I love and reap the benefits of her champagne induced friskiness, visit with Michelle and Bobbie while lending my support to a good cause, we were invited, and you ?"

"Same here without the woman loving thing."

"Bullshit Jade, you're here taking advantage of the cause by taking the free admission and the free booze. You could care less about the cause and I don't care about all that, you brought Georgie here Jade. There are rules and you know them. You both know them."

For her part Amy was impressed that Avery kept her mouth shut. She had seen the results of nights out with Avery on Jade before and she didn't like the pattern especially including Georgie and Wyatt.

When the waitress came over Rosie asked for champagne and Amy a large water. "I'd also like their check please and if you could please give this $200 for their admissions I'd appreciate it."

"I'll take care of the admission but there is no check, beer and champagne are on the house tonight."

"How many is this for them ?"

"Their second round."

"Thanks, they're cut off by the way."

"Keys Jade" Amy said holding out her hand.

"I'll drive you home, are you staying at Heartland ?"

"Avery's, it's in town"

"I'll drop you there and I'll drop you Wyatt."

Amy pushed the two beers back in front of Georgie and Wyatt. "We are not unreasonable but this is wrong Georgie. We will discuss it tomorrow."

"Amy."

"I said tomorrow Georgie, let it be."

"Michelle, not one picture of her or him with a beer or at all if we can help it please."

"I'll pull and destroy her permission file Amy, Wyatt's too, it's not a problem."

"Thanks Michelle, you two either drink those things or get rid of them." With that Amy and Rosie pushed the beers back in front of Wyatt and Georgie.

"Come dance with me sweetheart." Rosie said taking her hand.

Amy smiled and got up holding Rosie's hand, she stopped between Wyatt and Georgie and leaned over to kiss Georgie twice on the head and wrap an arm around her for a hug.

"I'm sorry Amy" Georgie whispered.

"I know sweetheart, tomorrow. Wyatt, perhaps a dance with the young lady ?" Amy whispered leaning over and kissing his head too.

This band was bluesy country so the dancing was slow and close. Rosie had her arms around Amy's neck and Amy had her hands on Rosie's hips, they roamed as did Rosie's but stayed mostly as described. They also kissed and swayed and attracted attention. Michelle and Bobbie identified them to nosy patrons and celebrity hounds over and over. Amy and Rosie were oblivious to it all. The only thing they noticed was Georgie and Wyatt dancing. His arms around her and her head on his chest, both their expressions priceless. Amy smiled when Michelle walked by, smiled at them and snapped a shot of the young couple.

They returned to their table when the waitress passed by with their drinks. They held hands and chatted with Bobbie who was usually around when Michelle was off shooting.

"You two are making quite the splash."

"Excuse me ?" Rosie asked.

"A lot of people want to know who you are."

"Why ?"

"Hmmm., well, you're not regulars, you're two very good looking women, obviously in love and out wearing cowboy hats and boots. In between there's tight jeans and, well, excuse me, pretty amazing bodies and rings. You've also dropped three hundred dollar bills for a free event. I was asked, is that a $1000 hat Amy ?"

"More actually, but I didn't pay that much. Look, I bought some stuff with insurance proceeds, it's a once in a lifetime special occasion going out purchase, like the boots."

"Don't let it concern you Amy, you're heading to Larson, you may never walk in here again."

"I guess."

Amy ordered a cranberry juice and Rosie a Kir Royale before they hit the dance floor again.

The music was a bit livelier and Rosie was in her element. Unlike Ty and Amy, Rosie was 18 when she married Jason who was 23. He was great with horses and was a head wrangler with a small rodeo. He planned to work out his 2 year contract and return home to work the ranch with his dad and provide a home for his months later with Rosie pregnant with Charlotte and his parents and Grandfather dead he returned to Whispering Pines and set to work. He was successful, they sent Rosalie to school and with Ella happy to babysit, Jason took his wife dining and dancing often. Yes, it was hard with school, the baby and the ranch but they did it and vowed not to let available good times pass and nothing made Jason happier than showing off his beautiful wife on the dance floor and Rosie loved to dance.

She flirted with Amy shamelessly and missed no opportunity to entice and arouse her. For her part Amy was beyond desirous of Rosie's advances and soon began returning them. They held hands to their sides and danced very close, at one point Rosie moved behind her, their bodies rubbing and Rosie's hands roved over her, they were subdued motions stopping before going too far and she drove Amy crazy. When she could draw their lips together Amy left no doubt of her feelings and Rosie pushed her farther. They were breathless and flushed when the set ended. Amy guzzled her water down and called over the waitress for more and another champagne for Rosie.

For their part Georgie, Wyatt, Jade and Avery danced as a group, they split off in two's every now and then but got back together. At one point Jade and Georgie looked over at Amy and Rosie.

"Your mom's are pretty into each other kid."

"They're apart a lot and they've had a pretty busy few days with very little time alone. They needed this, I feel bad."

"They don't seem that bent out of shape, it won't be that bad. What are the odds of her mentioning it to my mom ?"

"I don't know but I'm not so sure she's not that bent out of shape. Tonight though, I'm dancing, Amy's always been fair, I'll see the light of day soon."

They left around midnight and Amy was quiet driving everyone home. She heard that Jade would be waitressing in the morning and heading to the rodeo grounds after. Georgie was jumping at Briar Ridge in the afternoon. She wondered about Avery but she certainly wasn't Amy's big concern at the moment.

They got back to Heartland and both kissed and hugged Georgie goodnight.

"I'm sorry about the beers you two."

Before Amy answered Rosie spoke. "I have a question that I expect an honest answer to in the morning Georgie. That was your second beer of the evening, how many of those before you regret not having an implant ?" With that she turned and walked towards the barn.

"That was blunt."

"True but definitely something you need to give thought to, we have an agreement Georgie and Rosie's worried about you. I don't have a question per se but I need you to think about whether we made a mistake in naming you a partner, it comes with public responsibility. That championship title of yours does too. Goodnight Georgie, get some sleep. We leave by nine so be in the barn by 7:30."

Amy hugged and kissed her again before they went their separate ways. She waited at the office until she saw Georgie get in and then locked up the barn.

Rosie was in the kitchen, leaning against the counter and downing a bottle of water when Amy came up a few minutes later, kicked off her boots and hat and walked over. She didn't say anything but leaned over to lay her lips against Rose's neck and reacting to her sigh by continuing. Rosie giggled and pulled her hair back as Amy continued and opened Rosie's buckle. Rosie giggled again when Amy started lifting Rosie's blouse over her head and running her tongue and lips over her neck before moving down to the top of her camisole. Rosie was squirming and trying to get Amy's pants open or her blouse off and was unsuccessful at both as Amy's ministrations kept distracting her.

"Amy, you're driving me crazy" Rosie moaned as Amy continued down easing herself onto her knees while slipping Rosie's pants lower. When she got them down and off Rosie's feet she pulled her panties to the side driving Rosie crazy and she grabbed Amy's head pulling it towards her as she cried out. Amy continued; she was unrelenting and soon she felt the shudder in Rosie's legs when she let go of Amy's head and gripped the counter. She was holding herself up as she froze stiff while whispering Amy's name. Amy slowed down as Rosie calmed. She held her as she got up and was immediately pulled in for a kiss. Rosie's arms were around her and Amy knew she was partially holding her lover up.

"Think you can handle a shower my love ?"

"I really need to get off my feet for a few minutes, that was intense."

Amy smiled as she walked Rosie over to the bed and stepped back. Rosie laid down and patted the bed beside her, her eyes beckoned at Amy who slowly undid her buckle and pulled her belt free. Catching Rosie's eyes, she flicked her tongue over her lips and reached down to unbutton her jeans and pull the zipper down slowly. After making sure she had Rosie's full attention she lifted her blouse off and let it drop to her feet. Rosie licked her lips and snuggled down onto the pillow never taking her eyes off of Amy.

Her expression turned wanting when Amy rubbed her fingers over herself and she swallowed hard when Amy shrugged her jeans off and stepped out of them. Watching her and completely hypnotized Rosie sighed and when Amy ran a finger down over her cami and then continued down sliding her hand into her panties. Amy's gaze blurred as she moaned and lifted her head, her eyes disappearing under her lids. She pulled her hand back and crawled onto the bed.

"What about our shower ?" Rosie whispered almost breathless, she couldn't take her eye's off of Amy.

"After." Amy whispered back and surprised Rosie by straddling her. Rosie could see Amy's panties were wet and it made her dizzy, and she was caught, her arms were pinned lightly to her sides by Amy's knees.

"What do you see ?" Amy whispered smiling her eyes holding fast to Rosie's.

"My dream and desire." Rosie whispered, she was lost, her body felt like a current was running through her. "Come closer."

Amy reached down and ran her thumb lightly across Rosie's lips and past her cheek and Rosie mouthed a silent "I love you" to her. Amy smiled and pulled aside her panties and Rosie sighed breathing out, she couldn't pull her eyes away.

"More ?" Amy whispered her voice almost wistful.

"More" Rosie whispered and then gasped as Amy moved leaned back and moved her fingers down Rosie's belly, then Amy began to touch herself and Rosie together.

Rosie was caught and began to squirm under Amy's fingers. Her moans joined Amy's until Amy couldn't stay up any longer and collapsed on Rosie.

Rosie sighed and reached out to touch Amy's leg, the easiest part of her to reach.

"You Ok Rosie ?" Amy sighed.

She started giggling in response "wow, I, I couldn't pull my eyes away from you, Ames, wow."

"That's the thing Rosie, I get lost in your eyes, your expression and my body just, I can't describe, I see your love and how much you, well, want me, how much you want to touch me, love me, I lose myself in you, I lose control, wow doesn't really cover it."

She had turned around and now lay with her head on Rosie's chest, they were holding hands and Amy had wrapped her leg around Rosies. Their eyes were closed the only thing moving were their fingers, soft caresses and even these sent pulses through their bodies.

When they recuperated enough they had a small snack of strawberries that they dipped in chocolate syrup and caramel and fed each other along with several bottles of water. They laughed the whole time and never moved from the counter. It was extremely decadent as they licked the drips from each other's bodies and because they were standing, when the liquid ran, chocolate, caramel, strawberry juice or all three, it made for some interesting moments and long sensuous trails.

They made love again in the shower cleaning up and a few more times through the night between naps and snuggles, the last time on two thick quilts on the floor in front of the French doors as the moon dropped and the first rays of light started to show over the mountains still a long way from sunrise in the foothills. The last hour of the evening they spent sleeping in each other arms by the large window facing the Rockies in all their beauty.

They didn't get enough sleep but they were both completely refreshed and content sharing a big cup of coffee completely naked with Rosie on Amy's lap in the big leather chair trading soft kisses between sips.

"Ames ?"

"What my love" Amy whispered, they were gently running their fingers together and Rosalie ran one of hers over Amy's ring.

"Thank you for last night, it was very special."

"Rosie, that wasn't all me, it was you too, your touch is electric. I'm so in love with you."

Rosie looked at her and their eyes caught. She took Amy's hand and placed it against her heart. "This heart beats for you Amy Fleming."

Amy kissed Rosie's palm and then held it against her cheek.

"What ?"

"I would stay here and make love with you all day Rosie."

"But you have to work and Georgie's coming. We have a lifetime to make love, I'll get our first breakfast going. Buckwheat cereal and Pecan syrup ?"

"You do know the way to a cowgirl's heart."

"Let's get dressed and you can get started. I'll call you up to eat."

They shared another prolonged kiss before they split to dress, each glancing back and savoring the evening in memory.

Rosie handed Amy her travel cup of coffee as she headed to the stairs and with a kiss and a smile they started their day.

It was still early and Amy got a huge head start on the day's work. By the time Rosie was ready she had turned and mucked out the four in the barn and fed the rest. She had also fed the bunnies and the Alpaca. Before going up to eat, she waved at the girls who were out in their flannel PJ's, coats and wellies walking Fili and Kili.

Rosie was sitting in the leather chair with coffee. She smiled when Amy came up.

"I've always loved this view, these doors are perfect. Everyone thought I was crazy."

"What I've missed the most at Whispering pines was sitting on the porch and watching the horses. When we had 20 or 30 horses you could look out and watch them grazing, hanging out with their buddies, they were all over, the perfect content landscape."

"We'll do that together soon Rosie, I promise."

"I guess it'll have Alpacas, cows, dogs and bunnies."

"Sure looks that way."

Back downstairs after breakfast Amy collected feed buckets and set out the rest of the horses. She was coming back to start off mucking out when two puppies ran around the corner and right up to her.

"Good morning boys" Amy sang getting down to pet them as the girls walked around the corner following the dogs, leashes in hand. "We just let the go on the way over mom, so they could run a little."

"It's fine Katie, good morning" Amy said kissing her and getting a hug. "Good morning momma."

"Good morning Charlotte !" Amy said getting a kiss and hug as well and replying with a "Morning mom."

"You two start mucking, where's Georgie ?"

"Talking with Lisa, she's ready, just whispering in the living room. What'd she do ?"

"Thanks Katie, and what Georgie did or didn't do isn't your concern, let me just check on Rosie and I'll be back, keep an eye on those two and get them some water please" she said pointing at the puppies as she headed up the stairs.

Rosie was making the bed and Amy found the vacuum out, 2 loads of laundry sorted and the dishwasher running. She smiled watching Rosie bent over. She had earbuds in and was dancing and humming. She startled when Amy walked over and ran her hands around her waist to her front.

Standing and turning Rosie pulled the buds out and ran her arms around Amy's neck and into a kiss. "You don't have to clean sweetheart."

"Of course I do horsey girl, we do for each other, I'm going to own a lot of horses and assorted critters soon and I need you and Georgie to take care of them for me" she said with a smile and kiss to the end of Amy's nose.

"It's Lisa and Georgie, can we come up ?"

Amy walked over to the stairs "Is someone down there helping the girls and can you spot Fili and Kili ?"

"Mitch and Caleb are here and the pups are fine." Georgie said coming up followed by Lisa.

Amy and Rosie walked over to hug and kiss both of them.

Rosie set up a fresh pot of coffee and came over to sit with the group at the couches.

"Lisa are you here as Georgie's advocate, grandmother or not about Georgie at all."

"I guess grandmother and friend Rosie."

"Fair enough, Georgie did you think about what I asked you ?"

"I have and after being upset that you would ask me something like that I realized that I couldn't really answer which brought up whether getting it now would make it easier to get caught up so…."

"That's fine, it was asked to get you to think Georgie. We understand what you're saying but let's get this other part done first and then maybe the answer to that part will be easier." Amy began. "Georgie, I get that being there last night didn't seem wrong for you."

"No it was, I'm 17 and you've treated me like an adult and I abused that trust."

"Well yes sweetheart there is that but there's a much larger issue. You see, you signed a waiver for your photographs which is not fine. Georgie, I, well we actually, made you our partner and we're planning to entrust not only horses but students to your care and training. You need to understand that many people will have an issue with that trust certainly if the 17 year old but also the 18 year old they're handing their 8 year old to teach them is seen partying it up the night before or even known to be a partier. I'm not even talking about what the commission would do if a picture like that got out and you or a horse was hurt the next day. Those pictures would have ended up on the jumping blogs Georgie, they're predators. We control our media."

"You and Rosie signed."

"Rosie and I signed after being assured that Michelle will give us control of what she prints or posts and that the club was very strict about things like unauthorized photos."

"Got it."

"Good, now let's get back to the drinking part. I've grown up around here and I understand that I'm the anomaly, I expect those weren't your first beers which we're not here to discuss, but we're scared of your being hurt and I'm not talking about Wyatt but Jade and Avery and driving."

"It's not her fault Amy, you can't blame Jade."

"That's where you're wrong Georgie, I can and do. Understand the position we allow her in our family, she's effectively your big sister and you know it and I'll let you know right now, the day you bring Charlotte and Katie into a bar on your own before they're 18, Rosie and I will have an issue with that."

"The girls are going to be influenced by what they see Georgie. Two very smart, precocious and outgoing girls look up to you and in turn to Jade. You're both bigger than life to them now, they see and log everything."

"I know Rosie."

"There's one more thing and I'm not sure that you know the family lore of the one and only time I drank and got drunk."

"Wait, I thought you don't drink." Rosie asked.

"I don't, Jeremy Hayes slipped vodka into my cranberry juice at a party at Ty's trailer and I got drunk."

"That's the guy who killed his horse and blamed Ty"

"Yes Georgie, and drunk without realizing I was drunk I gave him Phoenix to jump the end of that season to save his horse from surgery."

"You what ?"

"You heard me. The next day I confronted him about it and took back the offer. You need to be careful Georgie, it's your life, we understand that, but you're young, and young is when we make and learn from our mistakes. We would prefer you not drink but understand that it's your choice. You're almost 18, if you must drink there is no driving and no bars and no public displays, remember what happened to Jade and Chuckwagon. We'd rather you come up here and have a beer with your friends than be in motion."

"Ok, I understand, I'm sorry, I guess I'm grounded ?"

"Of course not, you and Wyatt do owe me $100 for admission though, I'll collect from Jade too."

"No punishment ?"

"Are you 5 ?"

"Well no but ?"

"What would be the point ? We're trying to teach you Georgie, you know first hand what a picture or video can do and what the competition jumping world is all about and the truth is, with Rosie and I not hiding away our relationship there will be enough flak. All we want is for you to learn and think of the bigger picture first Georgie. Now let's get back to our initial question."

"What do you guys think ?"

"I think you should never drink again and stay a virgin until you're married."

"Seriously Amy ?"

"Of course not Georgie unless that's what you want. What do you think, this is your rodeo and you have a partner in this. Our opinion is pretty much meaningless, I'm all for the no drinking virginal plan."

"You're right Rosie, I'll talk to Wyatt."

"Good choice. Rosie and I would like to know how that goes, as a couple, we'd like the decision to come from both of you."

"uhmmm, what are you looking for here."

"Do we see Trish or not and that what we said about how we act in public is understood."

"Ok Rosie."

"Are we done then ?"

"Rosie ?" Amy asked.

"We're done Lisa" Rosie said "come on give us a hug."

Georgie hugged them both and Lisa "you two are awesome and I'm sorry we acted without thinking I guess I didn't quite get it, I do now."

"Go make sure everything is Ok downstairs and get the girls and the dogs back to get ready for Maggie's. Oh and Georgie, you need to talk to Jen about quitting Maggie's. Tell her you'll stay on until she has a replacement."

"What about money ?"

Amy looked at Lisa, "we'll give you a draw against future profits. We have 12 horses to train Georgie, you're a partner, when they're sold or they win you share in that. Once we have a steady income stream we'll start with salaries. If you need or want something you can ask, mom means mom. Val's also been contacted about some endorsements that we have to look at. One more thing, think about stabling Phoenix and Checkers at Briar Ridge, they can be with Flame and the four warmbloods. I'm not keen to have them in a trailer every couple days in the winter. It's your decision though but they'll get great care there and they'll exercise them while we're away."

"It would be Ok with Val ?"

"She'll be fine with it Georgie."

"Ok, it's a good idea I think but…"

"You have a few days for that one."

"Jen, not Mom ?"

"Jen is your boss."

"I'll walk you back Georgie, the twins are up. We'll be ready at 9:00 Ames, meet us at the house."

"Ok Rosie" Amy said giving her a kiss.

Lisa poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table.

"Lisa ?"

"No punishment ?"

"Ok, I didn't drink but if you think I wasn't in KO's when I was 17 you'd be wrong. Had she heard about the party and asked to go with us we would have been fine taking them. The beer is what it is, wasn't too long ago that 16 was legal. In Europe it still is. She's an adult, it would be like my dad or Grandpa disciplining me at this stage. We need the lesson learned, if being treated as an equal does that, we're good."

"I don't disapprove Amy, I just wanted your reasoning. Tell me about Jade."

"Have you spoken to Trish ?"

"No, I just found out about all this, Georgie was all fidgety this morning and I made her tell me. Jade ?"

"I haven't decided yet, though I have an idea which will rattle some cages."

"Care to share ?"

"Not at all, I have to see her first, let me change and we can head back together."

"By the way Lisa, do you know who paid for these rings ?" She was behind the curtain and called out while she shoved her hand through for Lisa to see.

"Actually I don't."

"Sniff around for me please, I think Georgie paid unless Ella was involved."

"Or Ash, I'll ask around Amy."

They left in Amy's truck and got to Maggie's at about 9:20. Jade met them at the door and had a table ready.

Lou came over with coffee and Rosie invited her to join them. Jen came by to see Brick and Wyatt and to say hello before excusing herself to the office.

A few minutes after they had rolls, biscuits and pitcher's of water, juice and coffee.

Haddie and Betty came in holding hands a few minutes later, they kissed at the door and walked over to the table as those able to rise easily hugged and kissed them hello.

Jade came over again when they all were sitting, she was off color and looked washed out.

"You look like crap Jade, I dropped you off fairly sober so let me guess, you went to KO's after."

"Haddie, I need to speak with Jade for a minute and those two busybodies need straw hats, would you two please ?"

"Sure thing Amy, we'd love too, come on kids like shop !"

"I'm game" Katie said getting up.

"Good bribe mom" Charlotte said scouting away from Rosie's swat at her butt.

"Jade ?"

"I'm fine."

"Yeah, right, I grew up listening to that crap. If you feel half as bad as you look you're hungover as hell. Sleep much ? Guess not, don't let me hear that you got on a bronc today. Jade, can you tell me why you're still a waitress ?"

"It's mindless, I live home, doesn't interfere with the rodeo or school, it's flexible and decent pocket money."

Amy looked at her for a second, and took a bite of a roll. After swallowing she said "You left off being able to put up a good front at work. I would have thought you would have moved on by now. You'll never be a champion working as a waitress, champion isn't mindless and it isn't flexible. I'm actually disappointed, I never thought all you wanted was to be the side show novelty act."

"I'm a pretty good bronc rider Amy."

"You're wasting your time, you'll end up an arthritic footnote, Jade Virani pretty good bronc rider for a girl. I expected more."

"Kind of harsh coach."

"You think Georgie ? Because the day you tell me pretty good is good enough you can find another coach and someone else's horse to jump. I spend my time with strong determined women who are always at their best. Mindless, flexible, non interfering and pretty good won't cut it. You need to be on a horse 15 hours a day Jade or at least every hour you can, you need to ride a different horse every day and you need to spend time with cows roping and wrestling. You need real work to bulk up your muscle mass. Waitress is a dead end job and beneath your skill level."

"And how do you propose I do all that ?

"Like every other rodeo star you become a ranch hand."

"Who would hire me ?"

"Are you looking or is Maggie's your dream ?"

"Ok, let's say I'm looking."

"Rosie ? Georgie ?"

Rosie immediately nodded and then realizing what she was doing Georgie smiled and nodded as well.

"Excellent, then starting January 2nd you work for Whispering Pines, hear that as I work for Amy Fleming, you do what I say and work where I point. You're here at Heartland until the semester ends. Transfer to Canmore and pick a realistic major, you need direction and I require purpose and a best effort from those that work for me, and you will get 'A's Jade, there are two very competent teachers at your disposal one of whom I'm sure has guided many young women."

"Well, can I think about it ?"

"Sure, let's say you let me know by Tuesday. On Wednesday, I talk to your mom."

"Great, and say what ?"

"I'll tell her to kick your lazy ass out of the house and maybe then the thought of free room and a chance to improve and define yourself will look better."

"How much ? Duties ?"

"More than you get as a waitress and all the respect you earn, we can discuss duties and deal with your salary as you learn the job, you ride every horse we rescue first, you get a horse of your own and I'll get you a brand new shovel and some gloves for the rest."

"Where would I stay ?"

"When you move up I'll give you until January at the ranch in Larson rent free or close to it, after that we'll talk. For now stay with your mom. Time to lose the Beamer too, get something useful."

"I love my truck."

"It's not a truck Jade, it's a fat pretentious car, but if you love it fine, keep it, but we don't have time to dig useless fat cars out of the snow, get a pick-up, preferably one that'll take a plow and pull a trailer, ask Dad to help. You need to live the life Jade."

"You know I'm sitting right here." Lou said. "You're actually poaching my waitress ?"

"I'm saving her from herself and treating her as an adult and friend Lou. I'm not poaching anything. Find some mindless high school graduate to wait tables and it's two waitresses, Georgie's got horses and jumpers to train."

"This is a family business too Amy."

"Is it the one you want the girls to focus on ? Jade and Georgie are far too talented to waitress, I'm sorry if you can't see that or consider this the best use of their natural talents. Soraya practically managed this place her last two years in High School and managed it and the Dude ranch for you in college, is waitressing your way of training Georgie or Jade to take over for you one day ?"

"Why now all of a sudden ?"

"We've made Georgie a partner in the family business Lou, she's taken another job."

"And Jade ?"

Amy looked up at Jade and made sure she had her attention "Jade needs to understand that what she's chosen to do comes with responsibilities both in her personal life and career. She needs to set a good example to younger women or get off the bus. There are more than enough drunk cowgirls and broken bronc riders in the world. As I said, if she's determined to be a novelty act then she should quit."

"What about Tim ?"

"What about him Jade ? Leave him to me, he knows what's going on, he'll agree that if work for me, in a year there won't be a horse you can't ride for 8 seconds, a calf you can't rope as a header or a heeler or one you can't bring down."

"You think my mom will go for this ? It's pretty drastic."

"Are you committed to being a champion rodeo cowboy ?"

"Yes absolutely !"

"Then she'll be thrilled because her dream for you doesn't include hawking a side order of fries. For now though do your job please."

Rosie spent a lot of time talking with Haddie and Betty about the Alpacas. She concentrated more on herd health rather than the 7 "pets. They discussed grades of hay, time frames for shearing and the main structure for the herd. The plan was to let the herd pass this year before introducing a Macho or two to the herd.

Amy sat discussing the horses Georgie had to deal with at Briar Ridge that afternoon. Ashley would be in the office and keep and eye out for Georgie and spot her. She was to jump Phoenix and Flame and lunge the Dutchies. They'd have someone ride Checkers at the ranch for his exercise.

Lou fussed over the twins with Georgie and Jade jining in every now and then. Charlotte and Katie keep straightening their new hats.

"Get those back in the boxes girls, enough's enough" Rosie said softly and with a smile.

They girls both gave her an "Ok Mom" and fitted them back in their boxes.

"Lou do we have an appropriate account setup ?"

"I'll start a family account for you and Rosie."

It was interesting that several locals came by and made a point to wish Haddie and Betty a Merry Christmas, several left by saying that it was good seeing them and that they should get out more often. Val came in for coffee and stopped by the table to hug them both and greet the Heartland crowd.

Amy walked back to the counter with Val and then walked her out to her truck. They hugged goodbye and Amy came back to Georgie "She has no problem with Phoenix and Checkers at Briar Ridge, think about it and we'll talk."

When they got back to Heartland it wasn't hard to miss Tim's truck out front.

The kids and Georgie headed straight in and Amy and Rosie stayed behind to walk the twins in. It took a while as the girls immediately came out with puppies that needed walking and questions. They twins were engrossed in the puppies.

"Riding ?" Katie asked.

"Well your mom said she'd be here around noon to help you get some of you packing done and then I'd like you to go to Briar Ridge and help Georgie. Go ride for an hour, and then you can both help Lou, have lunch and be ready to go with Georgie at 2:30."

"You riding with us mom ?"

"I'd like to ride with Rosie for a change, is that Ok ?"

"Sure, Georgie said your, Uhmmm, alone time, that's it, is important, we get it, can you help with the saddles ?"

"Yes, well, of course Charlotte, thanks for understanding." Rosie said smiling.

"Rosie, why don't you get these two and the puppies in and warmed up and I'll deal with the saddles. You girls have the phone ?"

"Yup, all set, and the saddlebags." Katie answered heading down the steps.

They were saddling Chance and Boone. Before the saddlebags went on they checked the contents and made sure the phone was charged before getting up.

"You two do know that alone time doesn't mean that if you need us …"

"We know mom, all access" Katie answered turning Boone and getting him to stand still.

"That was well done Katie, nice body control, you should both try to do as much with your hips and legs as you can. Where are you heading ?"

"Mitch is out with the herd, Caleb had to meet Cass for a couple hours, we were going to practice."

Amy noticed the lassos and told them to mind their time and listen to Mitch. She stopped at the hutches and found a note directing anyone who cared that the bunnies were in the first stall. It was signed Ella. Amy glanced over at them hopping around and smiled. The Alpaca had wandered into the paddock and found a melted spot in the sun where they had laid down, their heads raised and looking around. Someone had opened some hay for them and they seemed more than content.

She got back to the ranch house and took a deep breath when she heard Jack telling her dad that he's going to have to wait for Amy to get answers. Taking a deep breath she headed in to face the music.

"Amy" Tim started walking over.

"Please dad, go sit down in the living room, let me see my kids and have a word with Rosie and I'll be right in."

Tim looked at her for a second and thought better of doing what he would normally do, nodded and went in.

"Grandpa please ?" she asked nodding towards her dad and Jack smiled, got up and followed Tim.

"Tea Amy ?"

"Probably a good idea Lisa, it'll give me a minute. How ?"

"Lou called him."

"Of course she did since this doesn't involve her at all."

"She does own Maggie's Amy."

"I know Georgie but the truth is this is more Jen's problem than hers" and then lowering her voice "and I'd rather he not find out about last night and her subsequent hangover unless he pushes."

"She doesn't."

"Enough Georgie, once is enough and you and I both know that's not the end of it and no, I don't want to know if you've ever been like that."

They were whispering when the kettle sang.

"Want me in there with you ?"

"Ordinarily having a tough biker chick like you with me Rosie would be great but under the circumstances I'll stick with Georgie. Should we take the twins on our ride ?"

"Lyndy, Jared, want to ride horseys ?"

"Horseys Momma" Jared said and Lyndy nodded "ride momma."

"I'll get them ready, no fighting you" Rosie said leaning over to kiss her.

"Ella, you Ok ? Sorry but I didn't."

"Sure Amy, puppies, bunnies, alpacas and Jade, see, I knew you weren't done."

"You're the best Gran. Come on partner, your grandfather is about to question our hiring decision."

"How have you been Dad ?" Amy asked sitting down on the couch after kissing him hello. Georgie following right behind her.

"Georgie, I have to talk about something with Amy I'm not sure you should hear."

"You want to talk about Jade I assume Dad ?"

"Well, yes."

"Georgie's our partner Dad, all four partners voted yes, we could add partners to this discussion but I can't rightly ask Georgie to leave."

"She quit her job and told Lou she's working for you and moving to Larson."

"After the semester, like Georgie."

"And then what ?"

"She'll be a ranch hand, she'll spend all day on a horse, cut every yearling, bring down every calf, every time, every day, she'll ride rescues and saddle break horses, she'll shovel and move hay and snow,, ride and fix fences and work her ass off. When she's done all that she'll practice. She'll give being a champion all she has. More importantly she won't have any unsupervised free time if I can help it. Until then she'll be at Heartland, Grandpa you can have her when I don't need her, let her do it all."

"Can't really argue with that Tim."

"There's more to this Jack, something brought this on, what ?"

"Jade needs a break from the familiarity of this place, mindless waitressing and some people I don't consider the best influence, she needs to focus Dad."

"Bad influence, I hope you don't mean me ?"

"No dad not you, of course not, you've done an amazing job with her."

"Then ? Look, I've talked to the counselor and still have loads of work to do but I promise what you say here won't leave the room."

"Avery, they go out drinking and she's got an apartment in town." Georgie said. Amy looked over at her then and smiled, she knew where this was going and that Tim needed to hear it. "She's making bad decisions."

"They're partners."

"At the rodeo AND the bar Dad, I've caught Jade hungover too many mornings lately, she needs discipline and hard work to keep her occupied but you know this already because you care about her. We can give her that, now and in Larson."

Tim rubbed his hand on his forehead, "yeah, she's definitely got "one too many" syndrome. I really thought she had learned her lesson but you're right, she gets egged on and Avery's a wild card."

"And she's learning to hide it" Georgie added

"If she's going to stand up there as a woman then she needs to be a woman to be proud of. She needs to give it her all. So what do you say Dad ?"

"I'll see what we can do to get you bronc time up there and Casey and I will look for a set of chutes you can use for practice, bronc and roping. We'll coordinate the circuit."

"Thanks dad, up to being a part of a rodeo clinic or two ? Grandpa ?"

"Sounds like fun."

"If you're in Jack, I'm in."

"Good, I'll keep it in mind, maybe in conjunction with your school, Northern clinics or something like that. Rosie's handling that stuff. Grandpa, Ella mentioned a fly tying clinic, Rosie ties also and she wants to teach the girls. Tying during the day and fishing sun-up and sun down or something like that."

"I've seen their work, it's good. I'd like that too Amy."

"I'm holding you to that Jack" Rosie called back from the kitchen "Can't wait to take you fishing on our ranch."

"Looks, brains and she fishes Amy, that's pretty much a home run."

"That and I'm crazy in love with her Grandpa."

"Certainly more important than all the other stuff."

"You really feel that way Dad ?" Amy said reaching out to take his hand.

"If there's one thing I'm sure of Amy is that you being happy, seeing you happy, is very important to me, Rosie's wonderful, not much more I can ask for. She, Dr. Reed, Robin, has me doing these exercises, it's not good to be me; well in my head at least these days. She'd like to meet you or at least speak with you by the way, you can go with Rosie if you want and Lou or alone."

"Not with you ?"

"That comes later."

"Ok, give her my number and have her call me to set something up."

"I will, thanks."

"You know Tim, I'm almost sorry I decked you" Rosie called back.

"Come on Rosie" Georgie said "cut the guy some slack."

Rosie walked in smiling, "you've got me all wrong Georgie, I'm sorry it was Tim but the truth is under any circumstance your Grandfather knows that if someone else implied what he did."

"I would have done exactly the same thing."

"Thank you Tim."

"I'm sorry I gave you cause Rosie"

Rosie smiled, "see Dad, all better" she said walking over to kiss and hug him.

"Georgie you ready to go ? Grandpa, you're going with her ?"

"All set Amy, as soon as the girls get back."

"Good, text Ash when you leave Georgie, Rosie are we ready ?"

"Let's hit the trails kiddo !"

They saddled Spartan and Harley and rode back to the house for the twins. Ella and Lisa brought them out and they headed off along the pond.

"Where are we going to put Jade ?"

"Well there's always the room upstairs, she can stand getting up at sunrise but I'd like to find out what it would take to get a barn loft ready in time. Nothing fancy but livable for one and set up to expand, I've explained to Rafe what I'm looking for a few weeks ago actually. I don't want Mitch to feel obligated to get a long term something. If this property their looking at falls through we'll talk but if not Jade could get it."

"Talk to Trish yet ?"

"Nope, that'll come soon enough. I think she'll be good with it, she sees what's going on."

They rode aimlessly for about an hour. Holding hands, talking quietly or playing with the twins who absolutely loved riding, they really didn't speak much, quiet time together was what they needed and they simply enjoyed being in each other's company. They got back to the barn as the girls were pulling down their saddles and hauling them to the tack room.

"I like bareback more and more" Charlotte moaned hauling her saddle over with Katie.

"Let's get these guys brushed down and out with the rescues in back; packing, lunch and Briar Ridge for you two."

"And what are we doing ?" Rosie asked

"More alone time." Katie giggled.

"Katie Morris, what's that all about ?"

"It's the kissing mom, you guys kiss a lot."

"Thanks Charlotte, you two Ok with that ?" Rosie asked nonchalantly with a side glance and a grin.

"Yup, it's pretty neat" Katie answered then softer "definitely keep kissing."

"Katie ?" Amy asked "what was that last part ?"

"My mom and dad, they stopped kissing and then they started fighting and it was never the same. I like it when you kiss."

"Well you two let us know if we slack off" Rosie said with a giggle "go on get to the house."

They finished up and let the four horses out in the back meadow to join the rescues. Amy watched as Spartan walked right into the crowd of rescues followed in a little group by the others. She then watched one of the paints move over and drop his muzzle down a second for acknowledgment.

"He doesn't pull any punches my boy."

"What was that, with the Paint ?"

"That paint seems to be the rescue herd's leader who just deferred to Spartan. It's an integration thing, Spartan is the dominant horse around here with a fairly large and loyal family that includes Clydesdales. This is how a herd survives, they follow the head or heads of their family group."

Rosie slipped her arms around Amy's waist and pulled her in. "I get all frisky when you go all horsey girl on me too you know." Their kissing started as playful fare but seeing that they were alone it heated up. At one point Amy was somewhat on or against a couple of hay bales her legs around Rosie's waist her head up and eyes closed as Rosie kissed her neck.

"See mom, I'll be fine, it's like a big cowgirl porn set up there."

"Oh hey Trish, Jade, everything Ok ?"

"Everything's great Amy" Trish said laughing and swatting Jade, "you two done, we brought lunch. Jade mentioned she ran into you this morning and I was jealous."

"Sure, lunch, that'll be great, let me just text over to the house and tell them we're eating in the loft." Amy said blushing and tucking her blouse back in. Trish was grinning and leaned over for a quick kiss and hug from her and then Rosie. "Sorry about that." She whispered.

"That's fine Trish, we were just gathering a head of steam." Rosie sighed.

Amy giggled and pulled out her phone just as Georgie rounded the corner. "Ohhhh keeeey" she drawled looking at the scene. "Lunch ?"

"In the loft, you too Georgie, text the house, uh Lisa or Ella please." Amy said heading up the stairs.

"Drinks ? Jade asked pulling out a beer and opening it. On it's way to her mouth Rosie took it and had a sip. "Thanks Jade, here you go" she said handing her a bottle of water. A second later her hand was in the cabinet and she popped the top on some generic headache pills and handed her two. "These work better sweetie, sit, have some greasy chicken and salad."

Trish watched that scene unfold and the look on Jade's face as she sat and took the two pills.

Amy sat down with a stack of plates and cutlery and started handing them around. "So Trish, what did you want to talk about ?"

"Well, I'm not here to argue if that's what you're thinking, it's about time she listened to someone. I'm here for a schedule, oh and I have the truck papers and signed them, get her what she needs and I'm good for the difference."

"We'll take the difference out of her pay and winnings, she's a big girl."

"Fine with me, and the insurance ?"

"Cover it and tuition for now Trish if that's alright. She'll work at Heartland until the semester ends and then up to Whispering Pines with Georgie. She needs to transfer to Camrose and I think the whole coasting without a major is at an end."

"Do I get a say in anything ?"

"Sure Jade, Potato or Pasta salad or both ?" Amy said reaching out waiting to grab one for her.

"Both."

"That would be both please Amy, coach, or boss, whatever suits. Don't you dare be pissed at me or anyone around this table Jade Virani, we're giving you a choice and a chance."

"I'm not pissed. Wait, I am pissed, but at me, you're right, I'm coasting. I'll do what you say coach."

"Excellent. Trish I can't wait for all the visits, we won't miss you near as much as I thought."

"So that's what this is all about, getting your girly girl hands on my mom." Jade said with a grin.

"This is about your being a woman worth looking up to Jade, an example to all those girls who come to take pictures with you and your Chuckwagon crew or at the rodeo."

"Besides" Rosie said "how do you know we're not all about getting our girly girl hands on you Jade, you did sort of, you know, proposition me."

"Well, you have to assume sarcasm when I speak Rosie. I'll have to tell Chuckwagon and gauge their reaction."

"Have them call me if it's an issue, I have no problem sponsoring you on a winning tour Jade."

"Can we come up ?"

"Come on up Ash, you hungry ?, oh hey Mitch, thought you were with the cows ?"

"Caleb's back."

"Mitch you want to just eat here ?"

"Sure Ash."

Amy shoved plates and cutlery at them and looked over at Jade.

Jade continued "you would do that, sponsor me ?"

"We would do more than sponsor a proud responsible Jade Virani who gave it her all, we would support her any way we could."

"I'm all for that" Ash said "can I ask what we're talking about ?"

Rosie ran it down for Ash and Mitch while they ate, she steered clear of how they got to this point and stayed with the offer Amy made and Jade's acceptance. Ash and Mitch nodding and looking over at Jade and Trish.

"So" Mitch asked.

"She cuts every calf, wrestles anything we need down and rides as often as she can. When she's not doing that she helps with everything else, just like a real rodeo cowboy." Amy explained to Mitch while looking at Jade.

"We have a big tub to soak in for the rest of your time Jade" Rosie added with a smile.

"I can do this, uhmmm, what about Avery ?"

"What about her ?" Amy asked

"I need a doubles roping partner."

"You've got me" Amy answered with a smile.

"And me", Rosie added "I used to team with Jason on local stuff, we mostly fooled around but we were pretty good. Bryce and Callie too."

Amy looked over with a huge smile. "Rosalie Boucher, fishing with Grandpa and doubles roping, now I'm feeling a bit frisky."

"I've got some game yet Ames, just upping the ante a bit."

"Well living with you two won't be dull, what do I tell Avery ?"

"Tell her it's up in the air for the time being but I'll tell you right now Jade, this party shit is over for you and you're wasting your time partnering with someone who won't give it her all. You need to lay it on the line and get her on board or cut ties as her partner."

Jade looked over but before she started Amy held up her hand "wait, listen, we have no problem with moderation, but what I saw last night and this morning and too many times lately, will not happen again, especially on the road. Avery is an issue and you need to deal with her."

"What " she started looking back and forth at Rosie and Amy.

"Jade, the answer is I understand Coach, trust me on this one." Georgie said.

"I understand Coach."

"Good" Rosie said getting up and kissing her, "we all good ?" She added looking for head shakes. "Excellent."

"I have to get to Briar Ridge."

Amy looked over "go with her Jade, watch her with the horses and learn. Oh and we'll be docking your pay the $100 for that charity event, you can collect Avery's share."

"I understand Coach" she sighed and grabbed her hat. "Later mom or moms, whatever."

Georgie kissed and hugged them all goodbye. Ash and Mitch were heading over right behind her

"Mitch we have a skype call with Rafe and Nick at 3:00, need anything ?"

"No, we're good, I'll spend Monday and Tuesday at the ranch and get back for dinner, final hook-ups on several projects. Enclosures and heat for bunnies, something about water for the Alpaca and a surprise for the boss, don't ask me, I don't know."

"I like surprises", Amy announced and then "wait, am I the boss ?"

"I think so Ames." Rosie answered laughing.

"Cool. By the way Mitch, what do you think the odds are that Rafe actually cowboys up and asks Ella out ?"

"Is she really 72 or is that a joke."

"Almost 73 Mitch, Gran is a wonder and I bet with just a bit of cajoling she'd go if he asked."

"Rosie, you're not asking me to."

"No Mitch, far be it from you to interfere in someone else's life, you did so well yourself."

"Fine, I'll feel him out." Ash was smirking at him when he agreed.

"That's all I'm saying."

"I'll let you know how it goes Rosie, Come on Cowboy, Georgie's waiting."

"I'll head out with you Ash. Amy, Rosie, we'll talk."

"It's inevitable now Trish, lock the door on your way out please." Amy called down as she began unbuttoning her blouse and heading to the bed.

"How frisky are you ?" Rosie asked.

"Don't toy with me Rosie" Amy said detouring to the kitchen and grabbing Rosie a second beer and a bottle of water for herself.

"More beer huh ?"

Amy grabbed Rosie then and attacked her neck, pushing her back little by little until she had backed into the bed. "We've hit an impasse" Rosie whispered.

They got past it and snuggled until Amy's alarm went off a 2:30.

"That's rude" Rosie sighed kissing Amy again.

Amy giggled "30 minutes, I built is some recovery time, you know in case."

Amy grabbed a quick shower and tied her hair up wet. She checked with Ash and spoke with Georgie. The horses were fine and after speaking with Val and Ash and more importantly Clarissa their groom and hand Georgie had decided that it would be smart to stable Checkers and Phoenix at Briar Ridge for the Winter. Ash passed Georgie a key card that allowed her access to the stable after lock up and Clarissa was assigned to exclusively deal with what were being referred to as Amy's horses.

They had invited Lisa and Ella to the skype meeting, they were to be discussing some of the ongoing projects at Whispering Pines as well as several things Rafe was looking into for her. They came with the twins who ran over to Amy and Rosie as soon as they hit the ground. Amy set up the laptop and they sat and chatted and played with the babies until the call came.

"Hey Rafe, Nick, how's everything home ?"

"Coming along nicely Amy, I think you'll be pleased. The stove is in the office and warming nicely with the blower attachment. The safe and shelves are in. You and Georgie should be nice and warm, the spray insulation worked well. The family barn will be done as soon as Mitch makes the final connections, outlets near every stall, on demand hot water, bubblers for the troughs and a surprise."

"I've heard of a surprise, I can't wait, thank you."

"We've insulated a slot for the rabbit hutches and we'll make it so they can go out in the spring." Nick started. "The dog pen is set up against the house and the Alpaca between that and the garden, which we have chicken wired. Mitch is set to make the hookups to the vehicle heaters, the dog pen and the Alpaca pen."

"Are we still on budget Rafe ?"

"Yes, yes, much better actually with Mitch and Bryce, pitching in and we've made the enclosures with recycled lumber."

"Oh, the trailer is done, they stopped by" Nick explained. "I told them delivering it Wednesday or Thursday was safe. They said it came out really nice."

"Have you looked at the loft ?"

"We have, skipping bare bones, a studio like yours or similar of course would be ready for fixtures, plumbing and kitchen for about $15000, all things as they are now. We do our own plumbing and Mitch does the electric, spray foam insulation. Everybody paints and finishes and that would include the on demand hot water by the way."

"One bedroom ?" Amy asked.

"Done right now add $3 – 4,000. Later add $1500 or so to that."

"The whole ball of wax ?"

"Haven't really given that much thought, I'd say $60000 depending on fixtures."

"60,000 ?" Ella asked.

"Three bedrooms, a master suite and a second full bathroom, that would be for a family."

"Georgie." Rosie said looking at her.

"If she chooses to make or start her life at Whispering Pines, yes."

Lisa turned to Ella and seeing tears in her eyes took her hand. "Ella, what's wrong ?"

"Nothing really, it's just this conversation. A year ago we had no idea about our future as a working facility, and now my daughter's, granddaughter's are already planning for it's next generation. I'm just a little overwhelmed."

"Rosie and I intend for Whispering Pines to go on way past us Ella. Heartland and Fairfield too. I'm done winging the future and we're committed to including the kids in our decisions and the work."

"How's the weather been Rafe ?"

"Not bad Ella, it'll get much worse."

"You should be fine to caravan on Tuesday if that's still the plan. We'll be ready." Nick added.

"Let's give Jade the choice. Studio for free or one bedroom for say $100 a month."

"That's a great idea Rosie." Amy agreed enthusiastically. "Rafe, could we have either by say the end of June ?"

"Oh absolutely, way before that."

"What happens after January by the way, you told her free until then."

"I don't know Rosie, say $400 month give or take or she can find somewhere else." Amy answered. "It's a bargain."

"It'll be nicer than that Amy."

"We know Nick but we're not looking to be real estate tycoons, we'll work out the money. We're good getting back half or more of the original investment in 4 years with the ability to expand at that point if warranted."

Rosie nodded in agreement.

"How many of those snow machines are running Nick ?"

"The boys got two working fine, the other two need parts. Both snow blowers are good. They've been working hard Amy."

"Tell them to make a list of what they need. They'll be more important when we have the herds but I'd like to know we have them for rescues. The sleds are good ?"

"One had a cracked runner. The trailer guys are rewrapping it."

"Ok, we'll have a certified check for the trailer waiting. You two have been amazing, I don't know what we would do without you."

"Well I guess that's it, anyone have anything else ?" Amy asked.

Everyone agreed that they were done and signed off until the next afternoon.

"Does Georgie know about the loft ?" Lisa asked.

"Well, we've discussed the 4 year plan but about fixing it for Jade in the interim, no."

"Let's keep it between us until we know for sure this will all work out. Jade's got to earn that loft."

"Rosie's right, I'd like to reward commitment and success rather than induce it with a carrot. I am her coach."

"Ok, well Ella and I have to get dinner up, you two want to stay here with your mom's ?"

Both twins nodded and soon they were alone with their mom's listening to music and playing quietly on the rug.

"Poop momma" Lyndy said.

"Do you have to poop Lyndy, good girl, come on" Amy jumped up and walked her quickly to the small stool in the bathroom.

They sat for 20 minutes and Lyndy pooped a little and peed as well. Rosie and Jared came in and danced around when she was done. After the ceremonial emptying and flushing Rosie asked Jared if he wanted to try on his very own potty but he simply said "no poop."

They owned 6 potties, 2 in each residence. It seemed silly but they had to be ready, they'd pass them along eventually or have a huge yard sale.

As was pretty normal girls took to it easier than boys which was fine. They expected at least a year of training, and Lyndy was early. The twins started yawning soon after and they laid them down in the center of the bed. Rosie and Amy on either side. They hadn't planned it but they fell asleep along with the kids, it was understandable considering the past 24 hours.

They woke to a knock at the door and Rosie ran over to let Lisa in. "Sorry Lisa, we all fell asleep."

"That's fine Rosie, kids need to be changed ?"

"Well, let's see, Lyndy do you need to poop or pee ?"

"No momma."

"Want to try. I'll sit with you ?"

Lyndy nodded and Rosie smiled, "good girl. Jared want to try with Lyndy ?"

Jared nodded too and Rosie smiled, "what good kids."

Rosie sat and showed Jared to point down and soon she was sitting with a book and reading to them. They both peed, no poop and both had woke wet but it was an excellent start. Once again there was a bit of a celebration as they cleaned the basins.

"Let's go and tell Gran how good we've been today, pooping and peeing like big girls and boys."

Not surprisingly and completely understandable Jack was less than thrilled of the party atmosphere over the twins bathroom exploits and successes today at the dinner table but grudgingly went along. Ella went on and on and Charlotte and Katie made jokes which the twins found amusing.

After dinner Rosie and Amy sat and helped Katie pack some more, there really wasn't much left and she was left to pick some personal things and toys to bring and some to leave for visits. Charlotte had brought some of her things to make visits more comfortable and they packed those away. The girls were going to spend most of Monday with Vanessa and Abraham so that Katie got a proper goodbye. They'd ride some in the morning and then head out to lunch at Maggie's and finally the Calgary Children's Museum. She'd have them back by dinner.

Bobbie called Rosalie on Michelle's behalf to set up a meeting for Monday so they could go over several sets of pictures for her to work on while everyone was in Larson. They'd get a final selection layout to approve early in January. Michelle also had some pictures from the charity event and personal pictures to show them. They arranged to meet for lunch at Briar Ridge 12:30 Monday and left it at that.

They also decided that Amy and Jack would pull out Amy's 4 horse trailer and check it through, it was time it moved to Whispering Pines. After talking it over with Rosie, Pogey would go up as well. Jared needed to ride, Amy insisted, even if it was only back and forth in the barn on the worst of days. Monday would be full of small details and a meeting and Tuesday was one of the bigger days, moving Katie permanently to Whispering Pines.

Peter had arranged to come to Heartland on Monday rather than straight to Larson. He'd drive up with Georgie and the girls in Georgie's truck. He was staying for two or three weeks as he had interspersed meetings in Edmonton and Fort McMurray now seemingly a realistic 3 hour drive rather than the the 7 or 8 it took from Heartland. There was also a college trip to Canmore and some guidance counselor meetings for Georgie after New Year's. Peter loved that he was able to be a part of it all and happy to take her. Amy was going to ask Jade if she wanted to go along to see the campus.

She had also arranged for a surprise, Jeff Crawley, Georgie's brother who had been working the Alaskan Oil fields for several seasons was returning to Canada and flying into Edmonton on Wednesday. He had called Jack but after listening to what's been going on he called Amy. He was going to spend New Year's with the family and then Peter would drive him home to Fort McMurray during the week. Jeff was moving back and getting ready for his own big surprise, he was engaged to a woman he met in Alaska. She'd join him as soon as her contract was up. They hoped to stay in Canada and build a home there.

It wasn't until they were alone and back in the loft that Rosie asked Amy what was wrong.

"What do you mean Rosie ?"

"Come on Ames, you've been getting quieter and you're tense which is pretty amazing considering well, you know." Rosie was grinning at her and Amy smiled and blushed a little.

"It's the kids Rosie, I'm packing Katie to leave up there. I'm leaving four of my kids for weeks at a time."

"With me."

"I know with you Rosie which is the only possible way I would do it. I don't have that thing, that ability to do this easily."

"I have to go to Ottawa for a conference and training for 2 weeks at the end of February. You have to be home for that, I don't want to go either but they need me to do it, I need the professional development courses for my specialized license and it'll help my students. Ella said she'd handle it but."

Amy interrupted,"You were saving that for this conversation weren't you ?"

"Ames, you know that no one doubts your love and commitment to our family right ?"

"Yes, of course I know, and that it's almost irrational to feel this way. I think of all that time Ty and Lou were away, I mean I know it's not the same, Georgie is here and I have work that has to be done down here. I'm her coach and now I've taken on Jade and I've got horses. Technically I'm not even going anywhere, just coming back to what amounts to as much our home as Whispering Pines. I'll be there to take you to the airport and welcome you back my love and I'll be fine."

"Of course you will because we take care of each other and our kids."

"And I'll make sure Mitch is at Heartland."

"And our families" Rosie added laughing "wherever they are."

Their evening was quiet, they were exhausted and the next couple of days would be emotional. They crawled into bed and snuggled together and finally with Amy tucked into Rosie's arms they passed into sleep.


	27. AfterTyme - Chapter 27

Chapter 27

 _ **Rescues: 23**_

Amy woke Monday when she heard the Quonset door open. She checked out the French doors and saw it was Mitch loading the rockers and a couple boxes of tools. She watched him strap them down, close down the Quonset and head off down the road. When he waved she noticed her Grandfather standing on the porch, coffee in hand waving back.

Amy set up a pot of coffee and climbed into the shower. She was dressed and pouring coffee in her work mug at 5:15.

"Hey, everything Ok with you Ames ?"

"Fine Rosie, go back to sleep sweetheart."

"Ok, I love you" Rosie sighed dropped her head.

Amy smiled to herself and wondered how she would have felt if Ty was the sleep in type when he showed up. True he could sleep through anything but he got up early most of the time. She didn't mind at all with Rosie, she loved watching her snuggle back down content, another thing that just made her happy. "I love you too Rosie" she whispered.

The first thing Amy did as always after saying her good mornings was to feed the rescues. Once done with that she fed the rest and went back to get the rescues out while she started mucking.

"Morning Amy" Jack said from the back doors. "Can I help in lieu of Mitch ?"

"Good morning Grandpa, can I run up and top off that coffee for you first ?"

"No, I'm good, how can I help ?"

"Ok, they've all been fed so if they're done why don't you set them out into the North meadow and we can finish mucking and deal with the trailer. Are you coming to lunch with us ?"

"No, I'll pass" Jack answered laughing "I'll be with the herd this afternoon, Caleb and your dad are riding the Big River fences."

"Ok, the girls will be with Vanessa and we'll have the twins and Georgie. Let's get this done."

Georgie, the girls, dogs and several alpacas joined them 10 minutes later. By the time Rosie came down looking for her they were almost done.

"Come on up Ames you haven't eaten yet. You all had breakfast ? Jack, let the girls finish, this isn't your job, come have a cup of coffee and warm up."

Rosie sat Jack by the stove and put a small log on. She sat Amy at the dining room table and served her a bowl of oatmeal with some fruit and nuts on the side and filled her coffee. She brought Jack a hot cup and the newspaper.

"Rosie sit down, this is weird."

"It's not weird Amy, what did you expect, I'm a teacher and I'm off. At home, Ella takes care of breakfast, you wouldn't stop to eat and he'll work until his arthritic hands are balls. Ella and I take care of all of this stuff, you have another job. Besides we have to keep your strength up for you know, me."

Amy giggled and grinned, her mouth was full of oatmeal and she was blushing.

"Really Rosie ?" Jack groaned.

"Oh come on Jack, we have a door and everything."

Amy burst out laughing at the same time Ella called up "I have your kids, I'm putting them with the bunnies."

"Wait Ella what ?" Rosie called out grabbing her boots.

They were downstairs a minute later and walked over to Ella, Georgie, Charlotte and Katie, the last two on hay bales looking into one of the clean stalls.

Amy and Rosie looked at the scene and immediately started smiling. Lyndy and Jared were in the clean stall with 8 hopping bunnies, all having the times of their lives. Georgie was filming and Jack walked over and lifted Katie and dropped her in followed by Charlotte.

"Go on shoo, go on find your mommas" Lisa called out as she turned into the barn.

"OK Lisa ?" Ella asked laughing.

"They're adorable but do they have to be so curious and underfoot, what's going on here" she asked walking over to stand next to Ella.

"Would you look at those two. Happy with your bunnies Katie ?"

"Yes ma'am !"

They let the kids play for a little while longer until moving on to visit the alpacas.

Amy and Jack begged away and pulled out the trailer. They checked the tires, brakes and the connections Mitch had made for the video feed. Since the weather was cooperating it was left to air out against the roadside paddock and disconnected from Amy's truck.

Vanessa stopped by and dropped Abraham off to ride with the girls. They had saddled up Chance, Boone and Pal and headed out to explore for 90 minutes or so before Vanessa would return to take them for the afternoon. Rosie, Ella and Lisa had headed back to the ranch house with Georgie and the twins.

"Bonnie and Clyde ?" Amy asked when they were sitting and waiting for a fresh pot of coffee.

"We'll drive their trailer and a Fairfield truck to bring them up."

"Thanks Grandpa, I love your truck but those two literally weigh tons."

"You don't have to convince me Amy I just want you to be careful with the kids and that new trailer of yours."

"Don't worry because the girls are going with their big sister and Peter and the twins with Ella and Rosie, I know how much weight I'm pulling Grandpa, not my first rodeo."

"I guess there's not a whole lot you haven't done at this stage Amy."

"Seems that way Grandpa, feels that way too sometimes."

"You are way too young for that kind of talk Amy."

"I've had 5 traumatic brain injuries Lisa, not sure if I even know how many minor concussions, broken or fractured bones. Trish loves reminding me to take it easy."

"What does that mean please ?"

"What Rosie ?"

"Five traumatic brain injuries ?"

"The five refers to actually being unconscious from the blow. Minor concussive injuries are bad bangs to the head without a loss of consciousness."

"Join the club" Jack added.

"I was born a charter member of that club Grandpa." Amy added laughing

"Stop, please stop."

"Rosie what's wrong ?" Amy walked over and sat next to her.

"Describe a traumatic brain injury, how does that happen ?"

"One truck accident, head smashed against glass, 3 falls from horses, I think I hit a rock twice and one kicked in the head by a stallion."

"How serious were these ?"

"Rosie, I'm Ok."

"Amy please just answer my question."

"The accident was when my mother died, I was in a coma for a few days. The three falls knocked me out. The kick, I was out for about a day I guess."

"Amy"

"I was going to say it Lisa, and blind for about 3 days after."

"Blind ?"

"Temporary blindness Rosie."

"And Georgie ?"

"Never knocked out that I recall though she may have a minor concussion. She's had the wind knocked out of her a few times. Broken arm, collar bone and wrist, three separate incidents. Scraped almost every inch of her body at this stage I'd say. The primary requisite for trick riding seems to be the ability to bounce well."

"Ok, thank you."

"You Ok Rosie ?" Amy whispered.

"Are you ?"

"I get an MRI every year like clockwork along with every evaluation Trish can come up with, eyesight, hearing, coordination, stress tests, the works. I take care of myself Rosie, I might ignore eating or sleeping sometimes but I understand the cost of what I do. I work with troubled horses sweetheart, I can't stop, it's part of who I am."

"I'm sorry, it all sounded so matter of fact to you all. Amy I." She was crying and Amy immediately had her arms around her. "Shhhh, I'm fine Rosie, I'll tell Trish to answer all your questions when she comes up, I would have told you differently if I thought for a second it would scare you. I didn't mean to and we didn't mean to sound so matter of fact about it. I guess for us it's another day at work, we ride broncs, wrestle cows, jump, trick ride, falling's all part of the life."

"They'll all fall Rosalie, you fell, I fell." Ella told her.

"Rosie, competing on performance horses is dangerous, it's why the training is slow and seems tedious for both the rider and the mount, you see how much effort Georgie puts into staying toned." Amy said holding her hand.

"Uh oh" Georgie said coming down the stairs "what brought this discussion on ?"

"We're good Georgie, apparently you bounce well."

"The bounce hurts but nothing's as scary as the flight, my record's 21 ft off of Checkers. It's like time stands still until you hit and roll."

"I'm going to be sick." Rosie groaned.

"21 ft's got me beat" Jack said laughing.

"Me too." Amy said putting up her hand for a high five.

"You're all insane." Rosie said looking back and forth.

"Come on Rosie, they're giving you the gears, we don't actually measure." Lisa got out, barely, she was laughing too hard.

"Rosie, mom, look, we all understand what we do and the danger involved. The first thing Amy taught me was what Grandma Marion told her students "you're not a rider until you've fallen off a horse 20 times."

"Great."

"That dresser full of buckles and ribbons comes with a price mom, and a reward. We are the best that we can be, no one can ever take that away from us, at one time in all our lives we were the absolute best, a champion."

"Well said Georgie."

"Absolutely Ella" Jack added.

"And the price ?" Rosie asked.

"It varies, I got bullied, fought with Wyatt, Amy at times, competition changes you" she said the last softer as if she was asking forgiveness. "Seems listening through Amy's life and experiencing my part in it Amy paid an emotional price for most of her victories. In the end the answer you'd want is Tim's I guess. For his part, 4 National buckles and what that actually means, he lost his wife forever and himself and his family for 10 years, I'm not sure he ever fully got them back."

"Doesn't seem worth it to me."

"True Gran, maybe in Tim's case, but I grew stronger in the end with my win, and I think for what it's worth Amy did too for her victories. I guess it's what you make of it all.

"And that's what life is." Jack said.

"So what's the plan with Jade ?"

"Familiarity Georgie, horses, cows and manure. Grandpa we'll start her with you, on your schedule. When you're on cows, she's on cows. Fencing the same, every other second she's working with horses. We'll give her Theo to ride to start with."

"He's a pain in the ass Amy, you said you were going to work with him."

"He's perfect for her, get her in the round pen with him, have her push him around a bit and saddle him. Let's see how good a rider she really is."

"You're the coach."

"Jade and I are going to deal with Theo and those 6 rescues and you and I will deal with the Warmbloods Georgie."

Amy and Rosie took a walk with the twins and the puppies down by the lake and wandered around a while. Amy did some minor dog training while Rosie sat and played with the kids as they tried their best to throw small stones at the water. They wandered back when the trio of young trail riders returned and helped them with the saddles. When they were done they all headed back for the kids to get washed up and to wait for Vanessa.

They left to Briar Ridge in two trucks. The meeting was set up to discuss a clear structure between what would be the responsibility of Whispering Pines and Whispering Pines Equestrian and who would be responsible for what. They would also be discussing what they'd learned about outfitting the cabins to house clinic attendees for the summer. Bryce, Callie, Rafe and possibly Mitch would be Skyping in for that part. They met in Ashley's apartment, it was more private than the conference room and more homey. There was a small lunch buffet set up, mostly salads which was fine for everyone.

Ashley's apartment had one very large bedroom, two baths, one en-suite, a nice well appointed kitchen which was part of a huge room which served as dining and living space. The walls were a light mauve and Ash had decorated in what could only be described at Modern Alberta Foothills. One long wall had a stone fireplace, mantle and chimney surrounded by a very cozy seating area. Louie L'Amour prominently sitting on a small table next to a large leather loveseat with a nice blanket laid over top. It was next to Ashley's reading glasses and a Jodi Picoult book. A nice eclectic combination of older washed soft wood tones with bright contrasting modern accents. It had actually been shot for Alberta Jumper, the apartment was a converted jumping ring. Amy and Val commented on the obvious recent changes, a couple extra cowboy hats adorned the wall by the door and a few pair of cowboy boots obviously not Ash's by their size. Neither commented on the loveseat configuration, both noticed.

"Not wasting any time I see." Amy commented leaning over.

"Well, I've got my fingers crossed."

"That's sweet Val." Amy said patting her hand.

"How's Flame jumping Georgie ?" Amy asked, when they sitting around the room eating, making idle talk and catching up.

"I had Clarissa raise his free jumps and I'm working him to a sweat today. He's been fussy, Flame's not a fussy horse, I think he's bored. We're going to need to jump him in competition and maybe one or two of those warmbloods. We need jumpers folks."

"You're Ok with that Georgie ?"

"I'm good with it Amy,I talked it out with Lisa and Dad. I'm fine and I'm fine to the point where I'd love to jump Flame half the season. I'd like to do the Fall Finale on Phoenix but If it's decided otherwise I can do that too."

"Georgie I think we're all good with you jumping any horse you want in the Finale."

"Thanks Val."

"You can jump Amy"

"I guess Ash but I only do well jumping against you, want to ride for Tucker ?"

"Funny."

"Come on Ash, we can both help out, I jump you jump, it'll be fun. Let's see how it goes and if we can't show the horses well we'll try something else. We can keep looking for jumpers."

"Jumping huh ?"

"It's jumping Rosie, not foreplay."

"I don't know about that Ella."

"Momma potty" Lyndy called out. Rosie flew to the door and out to the truck for a potty while Amy took Lyndy's hand and led her to the bathroom. Ash elected to stay with her and as usual Jared had "no poop" but sat anyway a few minutes later on the second potty they fetched.

"She's kind of young for potty training. I guess Ash was almost 3, Jesse almost 4 with accidents."

"I don't know about me, maybe Grandpa remembers or Haddie. Lilly said Ty took his time with everything. I guess that never changed."

"How have they been coping ?" Lisa asked.

"It's going well I think. Wade's been strong for her. They were going to meetings every day for a while. It's been hard on them. I'm glad he saw them before." Amy's voice drifted off and she turned away for a second.

"Back to Jumping" Georgie started "Clarissa was a circuit jumper, she told me about it."

"She was a good jumper" Val started, "placed a few times. Her horse was Ok, she was learning. Their family was forced to cut back. Last year she spoke with Ash. Her folks were moving and she wanted to stay for the year and apply to UC, I think there may have been a boy. She's good with the horses."

"I've seen her jump Amy, she was quite good. She's great with the horses, a real rapport, I think you'll like working with her Amy, we put her there intentionally."

"Good to know Ash, let's have her jump and see, she does seem to have a good relationship with all our horses, they've been calm. If you want to take her on Georgie, I'm game, Val, Lisa ?"

"Maybe we should take a moment at this point" Ella began looking over at Val and Lisa.

"What ?" Ash asked

"Go ahead Ella" Val said with Lisa nodding.

"It's like this, we'll be here to look after things in your absences and to advise you but you, four I guess, have to make the decisions. If there's a lesson in all that's led up to this moment, this partnership of ours, is that you are all capable, smart and determined to build a future together, we've done our part, it's your turn, you've earned it."

"All done" Lyndy announced to break the silence that followed Ella''s announcement.

Amy laughed "good girl Lyndy."

"Me too" Jared announced.

"And our sweet good boy" Amy sang coming into the bathroom with Rosie who was clapping.

"Ok" Ash announced laughing after all the congratulations were made. "This is the most bizarre corporate meeting I've ever attended. Uhm well, Mom, Lisa, Ella we won't let you down."

"I guess I should talk to her and tell her ?"

"That's fine Georgie, let's get her some shirts, 6 should do, Assistant Trainer would work for now."

"That's good Amy, I guess we should put her on the Whispering Pines Equestrian payroll." Ash added, "I'll take care of that and get her off Briar Ridge as soon as Georgie tells me she agrees. I'll bump her salary too, tell her I'll talk to her about that when we go over her duties and what we expect. Status quo until January 2nd."

"I'll talk to her this afternoon. This is pretty cool."

"Until you have to fire someone."

"Thanks Val"

"Just trying to keep things in perspective Georgie."

"Which is your job I guess, the sobering voice of experience, I'd just rather not dwell on it."

Ash smiled "relax Georgie, take comfort that you're on the nice side of that coin, shall we move on to structure and responsibilities ?"

Ash went on to outline what she had put together talking with the other three. Whispering Pines would act primarily as a rescue, rehab and training entity. The training would be both equine and human. They would handle all clinics in the North as well as rescue work and rehab. They would also train cow, trail and rodeo horses including trick horses. Sales of these animals could go through Heartland, Casey and Tim for the rodeo, through another entity such as Garret's or they could be sold directly from the ranch.

Those horses destined as high end performers; thoroughbreds, jumpers and specialty horses, dressage or liberty would go through Whispering Pines Equestrian and sold either through Briar Ridge or Fairfield.

"Just for the record Amy, our stock ?"

"Two performers; Phoenix and Flame, 4 Warmbloods. Whispering Pines has the 6 rescues."

"Once we start training jumping students that'll of course be on the Equestrian side."

"Who's responsible for what ? Amy ?" Val asked.

"Livestock rescue health, welfare and training, students, my kids and Rosie."

"Thank you sweetie" Rosie cooed.

"So basically if it doesn't have 4 legs, call you coach, mom or Ames."

"It's not my concern Georgie."

"Georgie ?"

"School, training, students, sisters and poor Wyatt if I have the time."

"You'll work closely with Clarissa Georgie, if you start getting pulled away we need to know, bravado won't be welcomed. Your school work is important, we have plenty of hands to deal with the horses."

"Duly noted" Georgie shot back with a grin.

"Rosie ?"

"Well, I have students, kids and Amy. I deal with the business end of Whispering Pines. Coordinating clinics and setting up the camp. If it's not livestock it falls under my purview. I've been handling the Whispering Pines books for a couple years now. By the way, our first clinic will be a weekend fly tying and advanced fishing group. Jack, Ella and I will teach fly-tying and take 'em fishing. Nice and easy, no livestock required, we'll use streams we can hike to. I've been talking a lot with Jen, she'll teach me the reservation system, on the go check in with the iPads and she'd love to come up and help with ideas about the cabins. We can get some high school help for hospitality stuff."

"The camp ?" Lisa asked

"CPS kids, the first for 7 days, it's been a dream of ours for years, Jason originally." Now it was Rosie and Ella's turn to become retrospective.

Amy looked up "It's non negotiable, if we do nothing else, we do this."

Rosie smiled and nodded "Ash has been looking into it, the insurance, legalities, apparently CPS assumes much of the responsibility and the Bartlett Fleming record speaks for itself apparently."

"There's a picture of both Ty getting his diploma and Georgie at the Fall Finale in the hallway to Clint's office in Calgary." Ash told them "I meant to surprise you when we had to go in but they'd prefer us to coordinate through Edmonton."

"I think we should get a couple small "easier" clinics under our belt before we jump into the heavy livestock stuff like trick riding, jumping and rodeo stuff. We have a good start on a barrel racing and a trick riding staff and obviously jumping but we need a soft opening or two. I was thinking of having Amy do a few one day clinics on training, care and nutrition. I'd like to eventually coordinate clinics with stock to sell. Say we have 6 or 8 family trail horses to sell. Sounds like a perfect time to teach basic riding and trail skills, the horses they ride are all for sale. Same with barrel racers, liberty horses, they can be sold as trained, started for training, quarter ranch horses, whatever."

"Ash ?"

"Well, fill in for Amy on training if we're in the right place so to speak but I'm the business end of the Equestrian side and of course legal to both. We're all going to cross paths on this, it is a family business. Oh, I also have a job and a tall cowboy."

"And hopefully kids somewhere down the line." Val whispered.

"Mom ?"

Rosie and Amy were snickering, Lisa had a big smile on her face.

"Well what do you expect Ash ?" Ella opined "You and Mitch seem to gravitate towards the twins, which is great, but seriously the way you two look at each other with them, well it's disgusting. Even Charlotte mentioned it."

Amy had fallen to the floor laughing and the rest were doing their best to hold it together when there was a knock at the door and Georgie stumbled over giggling to answer. She hugged and welcomed Michelle and Bobbie, they had a large laptop with them.

"Hey guys" Amy said sitting up with Rosie's help. "We're late or you're early ?"

"We're early, if it's a problem we could wander, I have a camera."

"No, grab some lunch, we're just waiting for a skype from the North."

"I'll get set up too. We'll just do the article today, I have a link for you four with all the other pictures and as soon as the article is published you can use whatever I didn't."

Ashley's laptop went off and Georgie walked over to make the connection.

"Hey how about 'Chelle and I take Lyndy and Jared for a walk and visit the horses, get out of your hair while you finish ?"

"That would be great Bobbie, kids want to go with Michelle and Bobbie and visit the horses." Rosie asked.

"Ok Momma" Lyndy said picking up her arms for her hoodie followed by Jared.

"Ride ?"

"Sorry Jared, Mommy will let you ride later." Amy said kissing his head.

"Ok Momma."

"Just bring them back if they get fussy."

"We'll be fine Amy."

"Hey Bryce, Hey Callie" Rosie said.

"Hey Rosie, you look great, that girl of yours taking care of you ?"

"You know it Callie, what's up ?"

"Hi Amy, we were down at the cabins today with Mitch, Rafe and that company, Heritage that your sister used and it's not bad but there is an investment."

"Can we get power down there ?"

"Mitch scouted around and will talk to the power company tomorrow." Rafe began "There's a power line on the county road, Mitch thinks they may cover it or a percentage. It's a business so we'll see. The well test is fine and we have some brochures on modular units some of which are local to Alberta and come as kits. Heritage will measure the existing cabins and create log shells for them. This will allow for insulation, plumbing and electricity to go in just like your dude ranch. We'll get the cabins ready per their instructions."

"And air conditioner/heating units." Amy added.

"Air conditioning and stoves or fireplaces."

"Fair enough."

"We'll finish the interiors and Lisa and Ella will paint and furnish."

"And the new modular units ?"

"Very customizable, hell, I may move to one." Callie said laughing "can you believe an option is granite countertops ?"

"We're still debating on how fancy we'll make the new cabins. Granite may not be out of the question."

"Ella's right" Lisa nodded "Jen brought up some interesting ideas including a stable on site. Some of her ideas can generate $1000's of dollars on "off" weekends. They bear future discussion."

"I'm not doing trail rides."

"No. No. We won't involve you in any way and we're still talking about it, you've made it perfectly clear, no dude ranch. I promise Amy." Lisa said reaching over.

"Any news on a herd ?"

"We'll sit with Jack and go over that later in the week."

"Ok Bryce, how about we all do this again face to face sometime later this week and see where decisions are heading."

"That's fine Amy, and then ?"

"You'll all explain to Georgie and I, in baby talk how we pay for all this, however much this is."

"Ashley's got a handle on that part Ames."

"I know Rosie, I understand the accounting on how to make the money. It's the spending part to make more and the not focusing on it while it's still here that's the weird part. Not paying attention is" Amy stopped and closed her eyes for a second " how I got here, let's not dwell on it and Ash has to get going."

"Why don't we straighten up and get on with our days" Rosie announced standing. "Anyone else have anything ?"

"I have a question for you Rosie."

"Sure Georgie."

"All this contact with Jen ?"

"Yes ?"

"Well ?"

"Georgie, I thought I had the leisure to grow into being the mother and confidante of a beautiful, attractive, outgoing, intelligent and talented teenager. Luck of the draw one was dropped on my doorstep and I'm thrilled but it scares the hell out of me. I went into Maggie's last time I was here and introduced myself, we had coffee and enjoyed talking. I expect to know Charlotte and Katie's, I guess boy or girlfriend's folks because we're local. It's Alberta, we meet parents and smile at each other in the street, sometimes we become friends."

"Ok, I get that but."

"Your confidences are safe with me Georgie unless it has to do with something harmful. Amy and I expect Wyatt to cowboy up about you two with Jen though and soon."

"How soon ?"

"Before you are down here without either of us. This isn't a matter of trust but of honesty and respect, if he's serious about transferring to Camrose he's got to talk to his mom."

"Ok, I feel weird about it anyway, I love Jen, and Brick, they're awesome, she should know that we're, serious ?, is that a good word ?"

"It'll do for now" Amy said nodding, "go deal with the horses and let Michelle know we're done. Get Clarissa started and I'll be out as soon as we're done."

"Ok Amy, see you all later. Oh who ?

"Apollo first then we'll try Phoenix."

As soon as the door closed Ella looked up "How serious ?"

"Excuse me Ella ?"

"Fine, Fine, I get it, but that boy sleeps across the hall from me Rosalie."

Amy laughed "as if that's what they're planning, how do I sneak past Gran and up creaky stairs, with that Mustang, her pick-up and 1000's of acres to ride"

"So they're still in the planning stage ?"

"This is the last time Ella, yes, still planning." Rosie said.

"He's a nice boy from what I can see."

"He is Val and the truth is I'm glad he's out of the horse world. Dylan Westfield, please."

"Probably why I like him" Val answered laughing.

After checking the twins on their return while Michelle got her stuff ready, they sat and went through the pictures. The editors were giving them 7 1/2 sides including the centerfold and the cover of both editions. Michelle got Doug on the phone and he looked along at the pictures they chose. The photo chosen as the centerfold and for the cover were perfect. The centerfold had both Amy and Georgie in it. Georgie had a big smile on as Flame arced over the jump with Amy smiling and looking on. Georgie's shirt logo, clear as a bell and obviously the same as Amy's.

The cover photo was impressive, it showed Val, Lisa and Ella on one knee, behind each, Ash, Amy and Rosie leaning over and Georgie smiling over Amy's back and on either side of her, Flame and Phoenix, wearing their ribbons. It was meant to look dynastic, and to those that knew, it was.

Michelle was good at what she did as was Doug. They chose shots that highlighted the horses but clearly and continuously showed the pedigree of the organization being created. The photo of Val and Lisa on either side of the Warmbloods was also impressive. She also had one of Georgie trick riding and Amy reining. Rosie's favorite was the one that appeared to be a clandestine nod to her family, there was a picture of Charlotte and Katie being handed Flame's lead. Amy and Georgie were there next to Flame with Rosie next to Amy and the twins looking on in the stroller. "The girls will be beside themselves when they see this."

There was a strip of pictures of Amy winning the fall finale, the Ring of Fire, a Doubles Roping event, the Futurity race and receiving a Tournament Championship Cup in Belgium as well as Georgie and Flame receiving their ribbon.

"Ash, you have to leave, are you good ?"

"I think they're great, Michelle, we'll need prints to frame. There's only one thing more, I'd like a picture of Marion, there's one I remember of you jumping Amy, and her standing there, like the centerfold."

Amy looked up and paused as if the request was somehow strange.

"Amy ?"

"Uh yeah Ash, it's framed in the office. I even have the negative. How did you think of that ?"

"I've always wanted to include her somehow in other than words and as soon as I saw the centerfold I remembered the picture."

"I love the idea" Val added with Lisa smiling and nodding "Jack and Tim will love it as well."

"Can I follow someone back to Heartland and get it, it'll be some work to digitize. ?"

"Is that a problem ?" Amy asked "I don't want to …"

"Not another word, it's a great idea and I think the juxtaposition of generations is fantastic, especially in this article."

"So we're good with pictures ?" Doug asked on his end.

"Looks that way Doug."

"Great, thanks Amy, I'll get you the final draft sometime after the first. They're printing extra copies of this one. Have a great New Year you all."

After they all wished him well everybody headed out, Michelle and Bobbie were following Rosie, Lisa, Ella and the twins back to Heartland. Before they left Michelle handed Amy a card with instructions on how to access the "family and Barn Loft" pictures on the cloud. Georgie and Amy were staying for a few hours.

Amy walked with Val over to the large ring where they would find Georgie. Sure enough she was jumping Flame as they walked into the ring. Seeing them she finished the circuit and got down, walking Flame over to the trough and letting him stand.

"He's doing great, we'll see how he is later after a good workout. I'll rest him for 15 minutes, check him and do 5 or 6 more circuits."

"Clarissa ?" Amy asked.

"Really happy and excited. We've set up the small ring with an intermediate course."

"Who's she jumping ?"

"Here she is Val, she's jumping an old friend."

"Hey Apollo, good boy." Amy said rubbing his muzzle a second before he leaned down so they were forehead to forehead.

"Amy ?"

"What Clarissa ?"

She was startled and then laughing a second later when Clarissa threw her arms around her. "Thank you so much."

"Well, you're very welcome but you were Georgie's idea and I'm glad to have you with us, we've got a lot of work to do before I leave you on your own to jump my horses young lady. Let's see what you've got, I want nice centered jumps, let's leave speed for now, form first. Run her through Georgie, 5 circuits, switch order on 3 and 5. Whenever you're ready."

"Why Apollo ?" Val asked when they walked away.

"He's older and not Flame or Phoenix which would make her nervous. Besides, let's move him over here anyway. We'll jump him and take care of him. We go back a long ways Apollo and I."

"What a time that was."

"Val, you gotta hang back on the whole baby thing and let them move at their own pace which seems, well, weird and fast enough without, well, impatience."

"I know, I know, it just came out, Ella punted the field goal, good luck with her."

"Ella's great, between her, Georgie and Charlotte it'll be interesting."

"You know this whole business about him looking at this place is a joke right. He won't do it without her saying it's Ok and then she'll decorate it and never leave."

"I don't know what to tell you Val, really, all I did was give him a shove. Look, I didn't put Louis L'Amour in his lap or make him completely disinterested in anything but her. She describes sitting and reading or working while he reads as if it's sex. He doesn't watch sports, loves wine and she's never seen him turn on a TV. If it's as you say after a year, I'd say you'll be hosting a wedding soon after and those two will make a family fast."

"I completely understand her you know, he's Jack" Val said. "Tall, handsome, happy, loyal and at peace, content with a sunset and some wine and that's what she wants, smart girl."

"She's a good jumper Val, I can work with that." Amy said nodding at Val's thought but watching Clarissa.

She walked out into the ring and Clarissa rode up alongside her. "Relax Clarissa, you've got the job. Are you comfortable jumping higher ?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, no ma'am, Amy or coach. You'll learn the circumstance for each. Go saddle Phoenix, I'll brush Apollo down."

Georgie nodded and smiled at her as she walked down the breezeway. When Clarissa was out of earshot she turned to Amy "You think Phoenix will go for it ?"

"She's been taking care of him, pampering him actually, I think so. Let's do 5 circuits in there and then the large arena Georgie, form not speed and make sure she's relaxed."

While Val and Amy brushed down and stalled Apollo Clarissa, came around the corner leading Phoenix to the entrance of the first ring.

They watched George walk Clarissa and Phoenix in and give her a leg up.

"She's doing well, Phoenix is an anxious horse, she's built a good rapport with him."

"Let's see how she jumps him. Georgie seems comfortable with her, calm, that's good."

"I think Georgie's got what it takes to be a top notch coach and trainer Val, this is good for her.

Georgie looked over and Amy and Val walked up to the sideline. Amy nodded to her and she spoke with Clarissa. She rode well and Phoenix seemed to be fine with her along for the ride. Amy could see she was a bit nervous but that was understandable. She had good form. There were several out of place motions that they would take care of but Amy liked what she saw.

"That was very nice Clarissa, I want you to know that the students I'm interested in taking on in the future will have to jump for and impress me to get a spot. From what I just saw I'd have no problem doing that. Welcome to the team, we're going to work your ass off. First rule, you don't jump without a spotter, period, and for now that's Georgie, me, Ashley or Val. We'll put together a schedule to lunge and free jump them all over New Year's. Checker's is the same as you have been, trail ride him too if you'd like, he loves it. You've been exercising and getting to know the warmbloods ?"

"Lunging and trail rides."

"Great. Val you're coming up Thursday ?"

"First thing, I'd be glad to spot her tomorrow and Wednesday."

"Excellent, same as today, just the intermediate. Form over speed nice, easy, centered jumps. Before we get into serious training I need everyone as comfortable as possible, horses, jumpers and staff. Ok for now I need you Val if you have the time ?"

"Sure, I miss this."

"Starting now these two need to understand that both Georgie and Clarissa are their jumpers. Whenever possible they are to stand, off to the side and watch the other get jumped. When Georgie jumps Flame, Clarissa stands with Phoenix and vice versa and we'll split sessions once we start. We rotate everything, jumpers coaches, they have to be comfortable with it all."

"I'm going to jump Flame ?"

"You'll both jump both and I'm looking for Red's and Blue's at every competition until we get a third."

"You think I can beat Georgie."

"I think Flame and Phoenix are pretty well matched. You're a good jumper Clarissa and we're going to make you better. There's no reason to think you can't beat Georgie on either of those horses. Let's not focus on that though. Georgie, let's get Flame in the big ring. Clarissa get Phoenix in there off to the side just like you were waiting for your next. Val will stand in as your trainer. Keep him calm."

"Let's go Georgie, I've got packing to do."

Flame did very well as Amy followed them around, he jumped strong and got a good workout. Amy stopped them after 6 circuits when Flame was showing the beginning of a sheen.

"How's Phoenix ?" Amy called out.

"He huffed a little, Clarissa calmed him well." Val smiled at her and Clarissa lit up.

"Lets Val and I get his saddle off and you can walk Clarissa and Phoenix Georgie. We'll mash him and brush them both after."

They returned as Georgie was giving Clarissa a leg up. "Whenever you're ready Georgie." Amy called out.

They were tentative for the first 10 jumps but by the time they hit the 3rd circuit they had synced up and were jumping well. All three trainers were impressed by the 6th and last circuit.

""Excellent first effort Clarissa, get him taken care of and we'll talk."

"Thanks Coach !"

Amy smiled "I'll leave her jumping Flame tomorrow and Wednesday to you Val. If you're comfortable fine, if not, let her lunge and free jump him and just jump Phoenix."

While they were getting the horses settled Amy started to build her bond.

"You're 19 Clarissa ?"

"Yes just turned last month."

"Future plans ?"

"Funny you should ask Amy, I just got an awesome job !"

Amy and the others laughed. She liked this girl.

"Someone mentioned UC ?"

"I was going to apply for September but now ?"

"It's a job requirement actually, do you have the money ?"

"I think so, I've been saving, my parents will help."

"Talk to Ashley, maybe we can help with your tuition as part of your employment package if you have a problem, our help depends on your grades by the way. We want you to do well and have a choice in life Clarissa."

"Are you seeing anyone ?"

"No, I was, but he was an ass."

"And you're here in quarters ?"

"Grooms quarters."

"Val ?"

"I think we can do better. There's a small trainer apartment available."

"Do you have a horse ? A plain everyday head out on horse ?"

"No horse period."

"One comes with the job, we'll find you one. Ok, these guys look great and I have to go. Georgie you ready ? Georgie will text you the schedules and from this point, anyone on the list of numbers is open access 24/7 when it comes to you or these horses. If you call the Hudson Clinic for anything make sure you say it's my horse."

"I understand Coach"

"I see Georgie got that title thing done for me. Good."

Amy reached over and hugged her "welcome to the family, do you mind Clarie ?"

"Nope, I like it actually."

"Have a very happy New Year Clarie, one of us will be in touch every day."

Georgie stayed for a brief talk with Clarissa while Val walked Amy out.

"They're jumping very well Amy."

"They are and I'm not really interested in stepping up their training for the next few weeks. I need them both to be as comfortable with Clarie as with Georgie and then we'll see Val. I have a good feeling about this and if those warmbloods jump well we may have a lot of fun next season."

The small caravan of trucks left Heartland a little after 8:00 AM Tuesday morning in a light rain which was supposed to linger all the way to Whispering Pines. The first truck was Georgie's blue Dodge with Peter, Charlotte, Katie, Fili and Kili. She was followed by Ella who rode with Rosalie and the twins. Then came Jack and Lisa pulling Bonnie and Clyde and lastly Amy and Jade with Harley, Chance, Boone, Pal and Pogey.

They figured about 4 ½ hours with the trailers but when the rain started to unexpectedly freeze they pulled over to plan.

After an argument that Amy was determined to not allow to get heated it was decided with Rosie's objection to send the two trucks with the kids and pups on ahead rather than match the speed of the much slower trucks.

Hours later Amy sighed and loosened up on the wheel as she turned her truck and trailer onto the Whispering Pines road towards home.

"That was intense Amy."

"You were a great companion Jade, couldn't have done it without you."

As they pulled up Rosalie ran up to the door and threw her arms around Amy as Mitch walked over with the girls to open the trailer and offload the horses.

"What am I, a tuna sandwich ?" Jade announced walking over her arms flung open.

Rosie smiled and gave her a big hug, "Welcome home Jade."

"Home huh, guess I landed on my feet, this place is looking pretty awesome."

Charlotte and Katie were leading Chance and Boone, Rosie grabbed Harley and Jade took Pal. Amy of course led Bonnie and Clyde. Rafe and nick were waiting with big grins when they walked up.

"Rafe ?"

"Here, here Amy" he said excitedly motioning her over to his side while Nick took the leads from her hands.

Rafe opened a small wooden door to a metal box. Amy looked in to see a series of green and red bottoms and a key panel. "Hit the top green button Amy"

As she did the front barn door whirred and split opening to either side.

"Oh Rafe, Nick, it's wonderful, thank you so much." She gushed kissing and hugging both followed by Rosalie and then Georgie.

They led the horses in to discover that they had made the stall for the minis smaller and shortened the stall door, fitting it with a screen. By doing this they had increased the size of the two neighboring stalls set up for Bonnie and Clyde.

The barn looked immaculate and Amy noticed Thomas and Ezra smiling off to the side.

She smiled at them and walked over to hug each. "You've done well you two, thanks for your hard work. Rafe tells me you've been busy as beavers."

"Just doing our jobs Boss"

"Well I'm proud of you both Ezra."

"Come see the office Amy" Nick called out.

"So many things to see" she laughed walking over.

"It's beautiful guys, look Georgie."

Georgie walked in and looked around. There was a large cork board and a blackboard along one wall with a nice sized stove in the corner. Large sections of shelving for books and mementos. There was small glass fronted refrigerator tucked under a counter and on the wall behind two old desks, a large safe centered between two Fall Finale banners. Amy's behind her desk and Georgie's behind hers.

Rosalie walked in then and quietly placed a double frame on each desk. And a second single frame on Amy's. She set them up so that you could see them seated and so Amy and Georgie walked around. Amy's double frame contained a picture of her and Rosie coming out of the woods on Christmas Day. They leaned over to kiss and Michelle had caught the moment. It sat opposite of a picture of the family shot by Michelle at the interview. The single frame had a picture of Ty holding Lyndy on her naming day. Georgie's pictures had her in Wyatt's arms on the dance floor at the Barn Loft. Her head against his chest, both content and smiling. It was opposite a picture of her, Flame and Phoenix.

"They're perfect Rosie, I remember Michelle mentioning this picture." Amy said leaning over to kiss her. "Thank you sweetheart."

"Georgie, what do you think ?"

"I've thought about that dance Rosie" she whispered.

"Then it'll be nice to keep that night in mind." Rosie said putting her arm around her shoulder and kissing her head as Georgie melted into her side.

Amy walked back into the barn and from horse to horse. 12 stalls all full.

Rosie came over and put her arm around Amy's waist "Look what you did Ames." She whispered.

"We have more to go my love but it's a start, a good start. Let's head back to the house folks, I need a cup of tea."

She stopped at the nook set up for the rabbit hutches that were coming up with Haddie and smiled at that as well. Before going into the house she looked at the Alpaca set up and stopped to see the dogs getting used to their home next to the house. "Gran said in the winter they have to come in at night." Charlotte said walking up and taking her hand "this place is going to be hopping in the spring Mom."

"It sure will sweetheart, let's go inside, I hear there's a tree to decorate."

Callie, Ruth and Stacy took some time for baking treats in the morning. There were several cake loaves; lemon poppy, blueberry and chocolate chip as well as several dozen cookies. Callie had gone with Bryce when she was done, Bryce had family matters to deal with and they'd be gone till sometime Wednesday.

Ruth and Stacy, Thomas and Ezra's girlfriend's were often at the ranch, they were helpful and friendly and the girls and twins loved them. They were both juniors at Larson High and dating the boys they became fast friends with each other. They spent the afternoon helping the girls decorate while the rest of the family looked on and lived in their second Christmas of the year. Amy had invited Nick and Rafe to join them for some family time, they both begged off the invitation but after some cajoling Nick convinced his dad that he and Mitch would handle the work. He sat next to Ella chatting with Lisa, Rosie and Jack while Amy sat off to the side and worked in her journal, curled up in the big comfy living room chair. Peter sat off in another chair reading a work report but spending more time watching everyone than really working.

Jade and Georgie came down from unpacking and sat down on the floor near Amy. Jared wandered over and plopped down on Georgie's lap. The puppies were laying by the fire.

"Whatcha working on coach ?"

"You Jade, we need a roping horse and a bulldogging horse for you and to get you in shape."

"Coaster's an amazing header and a sturdy bull dogger, Jason rode him. He's all yours Jade. Lyric's his partner, she's awesome, heeler and hazer."

"Uhm, thanks Rosie"

"No worries Jade, Jason would get a real kick out of you taking home some buckles on him. It's also probably why Coaster's such a handful. He loved it, probably misses it."

"Coaster's officially yours up here Jade, Theo at Heartland, we'll have to train him though."

"How do you propose I get in shape ?"

"Sit-ups, pull-ups and pulling fence, the first two are easy the second is tricky in the winter. Thomas, do I recall a old fence puller in the rescue barn ?"

"Yup, we stopped using it a couple years ago so it probably needs some work, you want to sell it ?"

"No, I want you to oil it and make it work again."

"We have the machine Amy."

"I know Ezra, Rafe I need 3 fence posts sunk in a row somewhere out of the snow and rain."

"How about between the barns, we can extend the sleigh port."

"Perfect, Grandpa, I need the same at Heartland, we'll have to figure something out."

"What are these for ?"

"Jade needs to pull fence."

"Ok, why ?"

"Think about it Grandpa, you have to dig your heels into the ground and pull that lever until it snaps and then do it again. On the middle wire you need to bend your legs, dig in and …"

"Pull it over, that's very good Amy, very good."

"By March she needs to pull that thing tight with the lever tucked into her elbow. That's at least 200 kg."

"We'll need the post hole machine in the winter but we'll find a place."

"I'll get it done here Amy but I want tickets Jade."

"You got it Rafe, right up close and personal."

"Start her off on 25 sit-ups and pushups tomorrow Georgie, I want her up to 100 by the end of January. Rafe, one other thing, pull up bar about 6 ½ feet off the ground. It needs to be able to be locked in place or raised to between that and out of the way."

"10 pull-ups legs outstretched, palms front and back, I want 50 by the end of January. Start her a chart Georgie."

"Where you want it Amy ?"

"Right in front of Coaster's stall Rafe."

"Can't wait coach, bring it on" Jade groaned.

"Grandpa, the massage table somewhere ?"

"I'll pull it out Amy and our fence puller, can you make that creme when I'm not around please ?"

"Sure Grandpa."

"Massage table ?"

"Oh Jade, trust me, when she gets done with you those massages of hers are amazing."

"Amy, you have a yet unexplored hidden talent I'd be interested in exploring."

"Calm down Rosie, you and I aren't getting the same massage."

"We'd better not be Jade.".

"Kids in the room please ?" Jackie intoned.

"You're adorable Jack." Rosie laughed joined by several others.

When the tree was done they put the gifts they had left for this small celebration under the tree and once again they were celebrating Christmas. It was pretty obvious what the big item that had Rosie's name on it was when Mitch finally carried it in. The plan was to wait until Thursday night before gift opening."

"Go ahead Rosie, rip it off." Amy said laughing.

The twins help tear and everyone admired Amy's work and the painting and stencil job.

Jack carried it into the bedroom and placed it across from Amy's which was brought in from one of the trucks after they arrived.

"It's perfect Ames, I love it." Rosie said sitting down. She closed her eyes and rocked smiling when Lyndy wandered over and started to climb into her lap.

"Rock momma" she said looking up.

Everybody laughed as Lyndy rocked back and forth with her. Amy's smile shone seeing how happy Rosalie and Lyndy were in that moment.

"Tell us about the property Mitch" Amy asked when they had gone back into the living room.

"Well I have to leave in a few to meet Ash for dinner but the short story is we loved it. The house is solid, built in the 1920's, electrical and plumbing's been redone, the roof could probably bear replacing but it's sound for now. Structures are kept up well. Nice views and probably some great trails. Drainage reports are good. I'm not seeing a whole lot of downside but we'll talk it through and we're going back Thursday."

"Where are you taking Ash tonight Mitch ?"

"A place called Corso 32 Ella, hear of it ?"

"I have, best Italian in Edmonton."

"So I've heard, I hope she likes it."

"Are you kidding Mitch, she'll love it." Amy answered "Dancing ?"

"Ash wants fun so the Cook County Saloon."

"We loved that place, it was fun, it'll be good to get a report ."

"Rosie, do you miss going out ?"

"I think we've been lucky Ames."

"You think anyone cares anymore ?"

"Honestly Jade I don't know and I'm not really sure I want to find out. The Barn loft was amazing but my kind of dancing at a regular club ?"

"We'll look around Rosie, I think a younger 20's club in Edmonton would be fine. Just because we have 5 kids doesn't mean we aren't still in our 20's."

"May I ask what your kind of dancing actually means ?"

"Close, up personal, in your face, kissy, huggy, touchy dancing Ella."

"And she's very good at it" Amy said with a grin and leaned over to kiss Rosie.

"What are you two giggling about" Peter asked the girls.

"Kissing makes them giggle, they like it." Rosie answered.

"They're pretty huggy kissy Dad." Katie said blushing.

"So Rosie and I are doing dinner tonight I guess we better get to it." Amy announced getting up. "Georgie, call Clarissa and Val please, see how things went."

"Rafe, you'll stay for dinner I hope ?" Rosie cooed.

"For you Rosalie of course."

"Excellent, why don't we open a bottle of wine in the meantime" Lisa suggested and Jack seconded the thought getting up to grab a bottle. "What's for dinner ladies ?" Jack called out heading over to the case of wine Lisa was kind enough to pack.

"Seared Wild Duck Breasts and a Reindeer back strap, Jack, a nice Zinfandel or Merlot will work and I'll need a cup and ½ please so open two."

"Sure Rosie, thanks. Would you like a glass ?"

"She would Grandpa, thank you" Amy said with a smile as she was salting and peppering. Rosie turned and smiled at her, a loving smile which brought a blush to Amy's cheeks.

Once the prep work was done Rosie sat down and gave the girls a guitar lesson while Amy got the sides cooking or in the oven and mixed a salad. Thomas and Ezra headed out to check and feed the growing livestock along with Ruth and Stacy. Georgie and the girls set the table and Lisa, Jack, Peter, Rafe and Ella sipped wine, nibbled on crudités and cheese Amy put out and chatted.

When the lesson was over, the girls went off to their room to practice and Rosie, accepting a refill joined the conversation.

"So Amy and I are volunteering to be home New Year's eve which leaves you all free to head out."

"Let's go dancing Jack."

"We can go to the country club." Rafe suggested.

"Oh, I don't know."

"Go on Ella, you love dancing, some dinner, some wine."

"Rosalie please."

"Ella, come dancing with me" Rafe asked taking her hand "We even have adult supervision."

"I don't know Rafe."

"Well Ella, if you really don't want to Val loves dancing Rafe." Lisa suggested.

"My mom too, have you met my mom Rafe ?" Jade asked.

"Stop, fine, alright; Rafe, I'd love to go dancing with you New Year's."

"Excellent, I'll have her home early Rosie." Rafe said with the biggest smile.

"Keep her as long as you want Rafe" Amy called out.

"Amy Fleming you mind your own business."

"Whatever you say Gran, meat's going in the cast iron. 10 minutes folks."

"What the hell am I supposed to wear ?"

"Don't worry, Lisa's taking you shopping in Edmonton tomorrow, you'll find something."

"Rosie, I have too much "

"You have nothing to do here Ella, there are plenty of people, have a ladies day, hair, nails, pedi's and clothes."

"And you Jack ? I suppose you have a suit with you ?"

"Actually Ella."

"How long have you all been planning this ?"

"Ella, what's the real problem ? You're a beautiful, smart, strong woman, I just want to take you to dinner and dancing."

"I'm 72 Rafe"

"I'll do my best to keep up with you"

Ella laughed and smiled "Thank you Rafe, I haven't been dancing in a long time."

"I promise you a wonderful time Ella."

"What am I doing ?"

"You're going to give me a complex Ella."

"We can' have that now can we, you're too sweet for a complex."

Rafe's face lit up at the words and Ella patted his hand.

"Dinner's on, someone get the girls and the twins please." Amy called out carrying serving platters to the table.

"Come on kids, dinners on" Rosie called out to the teenagers outside playing with the puppies.

After they started passing food Amy looked up at the boys who were across the table from her. She had Jack sit across from Ella when he was up.

"Ezra, Thomas, how are the college admissions going ?"

"Uhm fine Amy, we both got into Camrose."

"So that's your choice, we'll work your schedules around your classes."

"Well, we were going to speak to you about that."

"About what Thomas, you boys quitting for the dorm life ?"

"No ma'am, uh Amy, we were thinking of a year off, you know a break."

"Oh god" Georgie moaned and the table went silent.

Amy put her fork and knife down and looked up "a break from what exactly ?"

"School, figure things out before we move on, what we want to do."

"So you're quitting ?"

"Well no, we were hoping to work here for the year."

"You two figure that shoveling manure all day will give you a perspective on life, help you figure things out do you ?"

Ella laughed and looking up saw the smile in Jack's eyes.

"Well, there's more to it than shoveling manure Amy."

"Actually no there isn't, you will enroll in university full time or you will shovel shit from the moment you wake up to the moment you go to sleep, all day, every day, do you understand me ? What the hell are you thinking or are you thinking at all ?"

Both boys were staring at her, Amy didn't go to college, this was not going how they thought it would go. Ella and Rosie just looked on and stared at the scene with big grins on their faces.

"Did you talk about this with your parents ?"

"We figured we'd talk to you first."

"Oh I see, you were going to go home and present your folks with this grand plan involving me, my ranch and my blessing, how brave."

"Really Amy it wasn't like that."

"It wasn't ?"

They both stared at her, unblinking and not having a thing to say.

"Nothing. You two listen to me, you will both take a minimum of 12 course hours starting in September or you will shovel 1000 kg of manure a week for every hour less than that you decide upon, do you understand ?"

They both just nodded, eyes wide open, mouths shaped in big "O"'s.

"You need to say the words guys" Jade whispered.

"We understand Amy"

"Rosie my love, would you pass me the bread please." Amy said changing her tone and demeanor completely with a big smile.

"And you girls, plans for the summer ?" She continued without a beat.

"Looking for jobs, ice cream shop, icee house, counselor, something like that." Stacy answered with Ruth nodding along with her.

"Well, I think Rosalie can use your help, we'll have guests attending clinics and we'll need help with our kids and younger groups of students. Reservations, hospitality staff stuff. You both ride well, we'll get you horses. Sound good ?"

"Sounds great Amy, Rosie, thank you so much."

"Good, it'll be great having you" Rosie added with a smile. "We can even arrange for you to see these two every now and then."

"uh mom ?" Charlotte said.

"Get your pound of flesh from the boys Charlotte."

"You heard the sheriff guys, I need a dollar."

"Each."

After each handed her a dollar she smiled "pretty gutsy though the whole stopping school thing around here, probably do better, well, saying anything really."

"Just so we get the rules Amy" Ella began laughing at Charlotte "Someone says something that makes you curse and they pay your fine ?"

"Seems fair to me. Time for dessert ?"


	28. AfterTyme - Chapter 28

_**A/N – Thanks for the reviews and PM's. Here are some answers, The "Factory Girl" version I used is by a group called The Roches, find a live version on YouTube. Recipes in a chapter or two. Yes, I know a couple like Haddie and Betty who raise Alpacas in Alberta. No, I know generalities about the world of horse jumping but a good amount about rescue. To the fan who wants Lou and Peter back together, sure, no sweat, no they can't have the kids back.**_

Chapter 28

 _ **Rescues: 23**_

Amy woke at 5:20 and noticed two things. They had gone to bed with her in Rosie's arms and woken up with Rosie in hers. The second thing she noticed was that it was cold. They had gone to bed in flannels and sweats and woke up without them. Amy rolled off the bed and listened to Rosie groan "throw a log on that fire please and come back to bed."

"I have snow to move sweetheart, I'll get you another blanket."

"Thank you, I love you"

"I love you too Rosie."

After showering, she was in her robe setting up a pot of coffee when Ella walked in dressed the same way. "Morning Ella, we've got more snow than planned."

"Well, the trucks and plow are all on the new heating blocks, doesn't look too bad."

They were surprised at the knock and found Jack and Lisa at the door. "Jack insisted on getting here to help."

"Morning Grandpa, Lisa, thanks for coming, let me get dressed and we can get to it."

"I'll do the plow, you the truck Amy ?"

"That'll work, text the boys Ella, we need some paddocks cleared."

"I'll put some cereal on Amy."

They had most of the snow cleared pretty quickly. It's easier earlier in the season and there wan't much of it just some bad drifts. She met the boys plowing their way down the road and sent them down to get to the paddocks and the Alpaca shelter cleared, they were arriving today.

About an hour later, the boys came in to the ranch house and were promptly handed thermoses and hot breakfast sandwiches to take out to the barn with them. They had cleared two paddocks for the horses and Amy asked them to get a fire going in the office, have their breakfasts, and get to the horses.

Rosie came out in her, _I'm not sure about being up yet loungewear_ , leaned over to kiss and hug Amy and grabbed a cup of coffee before sitting down.

She took a big gulp, swallowed and looked up. "Morning everyone."

"How exactly did you end up on a horse and cattle ranch Rosie ?" Lisa asked laughing and taking a spoonful of oatmeal.

"Fell in love with a cowboy and then a cowgirl Lisa."

"Well she fell in love back Rosie, thanks for staying on."

"Why are you always so chipper in the morning ?"

"I honestly don't think Grandpa could stand that answer sweetheart but the truth is, you want chipper in the morning you should bunk with Lara, she skips to the coffee pot, it's disgusting."

"What's up for today ?"

"I need to make the rounds in town and I need to speak with Peter Jasper. We're going to stroll with Rafe and talk about the next project first. Haddie's coming and I haven't even seen Bryce and Callie yet, they're away and due late morning, early afternoon."

"I'll come to town and to see Peter, we played at rodeo together and the Truman's are old friends and fishing partners."

"Great Rosie, I also need Georgie, Jade and you to come with us Grandpa."

"I'd be honored but why ?"

"Buzz of course and spruce up a bit, they'll want a picture."

"Amy ?"

"Grandpa, I'm not asking you to ride a bull. Shake Wally Cooper's hand and let him take your picture and then do the same for Peter. I'll buy you a toy."

"Go on Jack, your adoring public awaits."

"You know Lisa, you can come too, I'm sure Robert Jasper would love your picture."

"I'm staying with Ella thank you and when Haddie and Betty get here we're going shopping and then we will sit like civilized women and drink something."

"Any word on the rings Lisa ?"

"I helped her Amy, I insisted she take at least half from the Beggar's fund. She took exactly half on behalf of the girls, paid the rest and wouldn't hear about it."

"How much Ella ?"

"Her half, about $500."

"What are you going to do ?"

"Absolutely nothing Lisa, I wouldn't think of taking that away from her. I might love her a little more if that's even possible."

"Morning everyone" Mitch said walking through the front door and taking off his hat.

"Good morning Mitch" Amy answered getting up to kiss him followed by Rosie.

"Pretty early for you Mitch" Ella said.

"Ash left at 6:00, meetings all day, she'll be here by dinner. Ella she mentioned that 12 year single malt would be a very welcome sight."

"Sounds like it, it'll be waiting Mitch."

Mitch walked over to grab a cup of coffee just as two puppies shot out of the bedroom straight to the front door followed closely by Katie who opened it and sat down to pull on boots.

"Morning Katie" Rosie called out.

"Morning mom, I gotta catch up." She said grabbing her coat and heading out.

Charlotte walked out a minute later, yawned, kissed Amy and Rosie good morning and grabbed two dog bowls.

"Three chicken backs each sweetheart."

"This is gross Mom, raw meat and bones ?"

"Sorry Charlotte, it's what I want, a raw diet."

"Called barf, is that for them or me ?"

"Barf ?"

"Bones and Appropriate Raw Food, BARF Grandpa. It mimics the diet of a dog in the wild including fasts when they're older, the book was actually written by an Australian vet who had herders like us."

"Barf."

"Yes Ella, it's an acronym."

"I'm good, cheaper than buying dog food I guess."

"You don't have to handle it."

"Are you complaining Charlotte ?"

"No mom, just commenting" Charlotte said with a big forced dimpled smile at Amy.

"I think it's the best for what we need them to do and the life we need them to lead sweetheart."

"I know mom, I'll get used to it and it is pretty cool listening to them crunch these things."

She met Katie at the door and handed her a bowl then sat to pull on her boots and coat. Ella met her with the other bowl and she headed out to get the pups fed.

Jade and Georgie came down next and after hitting both bathrooms and making the good morning rounds grabbed the last two cups of coffee and while Jade sat, Georgie took a sip, rinsed and set up another pot.

"So I'm in all black with a shiny buckle today Coach ?" Jade asked.

"Sure Jade, just dress the way you always dress."

"It's an image."

"I'll just wear something jumpy."

"That'll be fine Georgie." Amy laughed.

"Haddie and Betty will be here in an hour, they left at some ungodly hour."

"They must have Lis." Jack said getting up to grab a fresh cup.

"Ruth and Stacy just got dropped off should we help or breakfast first ?"

"Come on in Katie, they'll be fine. Are you girls coming to town with us or staying here."

"Can we ride before we go ?"

"Sure, just don't fight the snow."

"We know mom."

"You can go once the alpacas and the rabbits are settled and be back to leave."

"Good morning all, Ella, you look wonderful this morning."

"Good morning Rafe, and thank you. Have you eaten ?"

"I have thank you, ready Amy ?"

"Come on Rosie, Mitch, let's talk expansions. Georgie ?"

"Uhm sure, can Jade come along ?"

"Of course, come on Jade."

"You two done eating ?"

"Yup" Charlotte answered while Katie cleared.

"Here are your assignments, you may do your chores and ride after, those bunnies should be here by then."

"Thanks Gran" they said walking back.

"Their chores ?"

"They each have a stall to muck and a barn to sweep together. Exercise the dogs and starting tomorrow mucking and feeding the bunnies. They'll ride and brush down their horses so that'll take care of that. She runs a tight ship."

"She's like her mom in a lot of ways, Marion doted on her but she made Amy work and the more she went to the horses the more Marion taught her. She spent every free second of her days with her mom. By the way Ella, in case I didn't mention it before, you do look wonderful this morning."

"What am I supposed to do with that man ?"

Jack and Lisa looked at each other and then at Ella, both had big smiles on their faces.

"Oh stop you two, I'm out of the game so to speak."

"Why Ella and don't you dare quote me your age."

"Lisa."

"I know Ella 72, so what, you look and act like you could be my sister."

"It's been almost 10 years since Robert's died Lis."

"All the more reason then. Oh I get it, Amy's taken away your excuse."

"What excuse ?"

"The one you gave yourself. That you had to take care of them, see Rosie through school, help Jason grow the business and then he was gone so you had to focus on that."

"It's dinner and dancing with chaperones Ella. He adores you, you know."

"And what else has he confided in you Jack ?"

"Not a word Ella but it's obvious he looks on you kindly."

She smiled at him and took on a melancholy expression "I haven't heard someone use that expression in 40 years Jack."

"And ?"

"Well Lisa, he's handsome, intelligent, talented, funny, an excellent father and grandfather…"

"And", Jack asked.

"And I have a kind eye for him as well Jack, I guess we'll see if Rafael can hold his own on the dance floor. Dresses and shoes today Lisa, Friday is spa day. Text Val and Trish."

"Yes ma'am" Lisa agreed enthusiastically.

"What am I getting myself into" Ella said laughing and standing to clear the table.

The conversation in the barn was a bit different.

"Let's stop in the office and look at the plans and then Mitch and I will walk you around." Rafe began walking into the warm office.

"Let's talk about New Year's first." Amy said sitting him down.

"And what exactly would you like to talk about ?" He asked as his accent returned.

"I love how that happens, the whole Italian thing." Amy chided him. "your plans Rafe, how long have you been waiting for this ?"

"A long time Amy."

"Good, so we've arranged for a limo to pick you up, stop at the Inn for the ladies and head on to Whispering Pines."

"Ok, any other meddling ?"

"It's not meddling Rafe" Rosie started "it's coaching. You are also sending a dozen roses in the afternoon with a note that says " _Ti Penso, Rafael"._

"Do you have a nice suit ?"

"Yes Amy, I have a nice suit, it's new, tailored Italian wool and fitted well. I am Italian you know, I understand how to dress myself well and how to treat a woman. The "ti penso" and the limo was a nice touch, thank you."

"It's just that we care about her Rafe."

"I know Rosalie, I care about her too."

"Then let's talk barns" Amy said putting her hand gently on his shoulder and reaching over for the tube.

They wandered back out of the rescue barn a half hour later when they noticed Haddie and Betty pulling in. Everyone was excited with the animal arrivals but none more than Ruth and Stacy who immediately attached themselves to the alpacas. There were selfies and snap chats to their friends and facebook. At one point there was a shot of Ruth laying on the ground with 4 or 5 bunnies on her, one puppy and two cria hovering at her laughing and giggling face. They settled the alpacas in their pen with a bunch of hay and set up the rabbit hutches in their little warm corner in the barn.

Amy gave the boys and their girlfriends leave to spend the afternoon together and they grabbed sandwiches and headed off on horseback. The girls also opted for sandwiches on the trail and since the boys would help them with their saddles, Charlotte and Katie headed off on horseback as well.

Surprisingly Haddie and Betty were fine with attending the dinner dance as they'd be among of group with Val and Trish. They were also thrilled for a day of shopping and then a spa day. Trish and Val we're heading into Calgary as soon as Clarissa was done with her jumping. Both were looking forward to a spa day as well.

"You should go to the spa Rosie, get pampered."

"You don't pamper her enough ?" Betty asked laughing.

"That's not the point and take Georgie and Jade, spend time with Trish and get to know Jade here."

"Spa huh, think I can use a steam room ?"

"I don't see why not Jade."

"I'm in."

"Me too, I've never been pampered, they can do my eyebrows which would be great."

"I'm excited, ladies day huh Georgie, couple places near Hudson we could hit, bet Cass would jump at it."

"We're in, there's a resort spa near Okotoks, they have these overnight group spa packages, we've gone with one of the Alpaca breeding groups." Betty added.

"If I like this Lisa, I'm all yours." Georgie added "can I get a make-up consultation ?"

"Georgie, if they have it, you can get it and I wouldn't mind getting to know Jade and Trish better. And you ?"

"I'll spend the day with the kids, maybe Callie. I don't get the spa thing Rosie and I'm not big on all that stuff on me, I like my own stuff."

"I'm in" Rosie announced clapping.

Amy nodded, smiled and headed to the door to greet Bryce and Callie who were pulling up. She had a big smile as she hugged Bryce and then Callie.

"It's so good to see you again Amy, Skyping is all well and good but I'm a contact kind of gal."

"I am too Callie, we were just discussing Friday, there's a scheduled Spa trip going on but I've taken kid duty, how about we spend the day seeing your place and talking."

"Not Bryce though so we can girlie talk about Rosie"

"Deal !"

When the girls returned they found Mitch in the barn to help them and were soon washing up and changing for a trip into Larson. Callie was coming along as a friend of well all the horse folks but also because she missed hanging out with Rosie and she wanted to spend time with this new family.

"Bryce before we go, cows ?" Amy asked.

"Yes, cows, I know you're busy tomorrow Amy but Jack if you could spare a couple hours, I have an old rodeo wrangling buddy who has 150 prime northern cows and a couple seasoned bulls he's looking to get rid of to a good home, he's rodeo."

"Price ?"

"Still negotiable but he's real close to market, it's a nice herd."

"What time ?"

"How's 8:30, I'll pick you up at 8:00 ?"

"If we pick up those and a 100 of yours Grandpa with the Vernon's that would bring us to about 300. We could run those and break even while we increase the stock from the first years breeding."

"That's how I would do it Amy, we can add yours to ours for sale if that would help. Garland will take it all."

"I like that we have this connection Grandpa, with Heartland, Fairfield, Briar Ridge all working together, it feels right."

"Well, I've got stock to check and bunnies and Alpacas to visit and introduce myself to. Regards to the townies." Bryce said kissing Callie and heading out.

The groups split soon after, the Edmonton shopping group in Ella's truck and the larger group to Larson with Amy and Callie driving two trucks.

They were a happy group moving slowly down the street since Lyndy and Jared wanted to walk. Jack, Amy, Callie and Rosie walked behind the group that elicited smiles from passerby's. They were in full cowboy gear, boots and hats except for the twins who just wore their tiny boots. Amy and Rosie walked behind the empty stroller, Rosie's hand on hers.

"So you two are doing Ok with the whole switching teams thing, figuring everything out ?"

"I think so Cal, Ames, you good ?"

"I'm good Callie, we like figuring things out."

"Great, Wally the first stop ?"

Amy heard her grandfather's chuckle and turned "What grandpa ?"

"When you meet people out of the life, one of the things they always ask is what attracted me to the rodeo and cowboy world. Answer's pretty simple, the people. In too many places that three line conversation would have, I don't know, taken up a lot more space, but Callie there and Bryce, make up the best of what we stand for. Live your life and until someone else's life threatens yours, their life isn't your concern and their happiness is something to be admired."

Callie brushed her sleeve over her eyes and sniffed "Uh, thank you Jack, seeing that light in Rosie's eyes is very important to both of us and I don't care what put it there, it never occurred to us that anything we saw on that signing day was at all wrong. Have you heard from Bea, have that coffee ?"

"Bea is going to be that awkward meet at the supermarket person. Matt may not even acknowledge me."

"I'm sorry Rosie."

"The hell with them Ames, Georgie, help your sisters with straw hats please. They're getting awfully sweaty in the dark ones"

The girls whooped and sped up their walk. Georgie and Jade had already been elected to "carry me" status.

"Owgie" had Lyndy and Jade had Jared, everyone was happy and all declined the stroller.

"Straw hats huh ?"

"Me too, I've tried yours on, I look good."

"Can't actually imagine that not being the case." Amy said smiling and reaching over to kiss Rosie's cheek just as they hit the door.

Charlotte and Katie barreled through the entrance, the bell's ringing pretty loudly.

"Good morning , Merry Christmas !"

"Good morning Charlotte, and you're Katie right ?"

"Yes sir, we're supposed to pick straw hats."

"Do you need help ?"

"I'll help them Mr. Cooper, we'll ask if we need something."

"Thank you Georgie, and this, my, my Jade Virani as I live and breath, I saw you at Grand Prairie last year young lady, that was a hell of a ride, you earned that buckle. Rosie, Amy" he said smiling at each. "Here to sign your picture Amy ?"

"I am and as you can see I brought you someone else." Amy looked over at Jack who was looking at a bridle.

"Grandpa ?" Amy asked.

"My lord, Jack Bartlett in the flesh. It's good to meet you sir, Wallace Cooper, Wally" he said jutting out his hand.

"Good to meet you Wally, that's some nice work" Jack said motioning to the leatherwork on the work table.

"Thank you, kind of you to say, it keeps me busy on slow days."

"Callie, always a pleasure, how was that herd Bryce went up to see ?"

"He liked them, Jack's going up with him tomorrow."

"He told me you two were throwing your lot in with Whispering Pines, I wish you all the best of luck, those herds keep our way of life going, it's good to see the young stepping forward. You must be proud Jack."

"More than you know Wally."

"Let's get a picture of you two and maybe one with Jade Wally." Amy said grabbing her phone from her back pocket.

They called Jade out and Amy got the two pictures and then signed hers for the store. "I'll get these printed and autographed for you Wally."

Amy turned as the girls came out with the biggest smiles "Look at you two."

"What do you think Mom ?"

"I think you both look wonderful Katie." Amy said approvingly.

"Come on Mom, you need one too." Katie said pulling on Rosie's hand.

"Ok, Ok, where's Georgie ?" Rosie asked getting pulled along.

"Trying on a blouse." Charlotte called back.

"So Wally, how about some business talk ?"

"I'll wander, Amy owes me a toy." Jack said with a smile and a tip of his hat.

"What kind of business are we discussing Amy ?" Wally said showing her to his desk.

"Coffee ? It's fresh."

"Black please." She said walking over and sitting down, hat in hand.

"How can I be of service Amy ?"

"It's like this Wally, we'll be dealing with two kinds of horses eventually, rescues and everything else. I can take the everything else in stride but paying full price for what I need for the rescues is hard. I'm willing to make you an offer, it may or may not work out but I think if we give it a chance we can all walk away feeling good."

"Sounds intriguing" he said sitting back.

Amy outlined the plan in dealing with clinics and to use horses for sale during those clinics. Amy's idea was that on the last day of a clinic or the last few hours on a one day, if the clinic involved western gear, like rodeo, herding or anything like that, Wally could set up a table or two with some saddles, bridles and the like and make some sales. She told him the same would be offered for jumping clinics or shows to the Jasper's and if they felt there would be a need for both they would consider that as well.

"A lot of the jumping crowd ride western as well, I guess that's something to consider. So in exchange for favorable rates on rescue gear I'd get a coveted spot to sell at your events ?"

"And 15% off the top ?" Amy added as Rosie walked up followed by Georgie in a plum satin cowboy shirt with snaps and embroidered flowers on the lapel and sleeves.

"10 %"

"10% will be fine Wally" Amy said shaking his hand then turning "And now look at you both, you buying that Georgie it looks great ?"

"I don't know, where would I wear it ?"

"How about the New Year's party at the arena. We put it on for the teenagers, no booze, three bands and a DJ. The Jasper's and I do it. All free, parents must drop off and pick up, last year we had over 150 teens. You two would be something, these are rodeo and jumping crowd kids."

"Well, we have no plans." Georgie said, "I'll talk to Wyatt."

"I may be too old Georgie."

"Nonsense Jade, there are college kids that go too, we have plenty of high schoolers dating college boys."

"I'll take it then Mr. Cooper."

"Good for you Georgie and we'll take Rosie's and the girl's hats and a travel case for the girl's please. Grandpa, have you found a toy ?"

"You'll have to owe me one Amy."

"Fly shop's next Grandpa, I think we have you covered."

"Fly shop, now you're talking."

"You'll love Tom and Mary Jack and they do some fine tying, pisser to have on a fishing trip too."

"That's the truth Rosie" Wally agreed. "Which of you is paying for all this or should we just throw it on the account ?"

"Just put it on this" Rosie said handing a credit card over.

"So not meaning to be personal, I mean people have asked, I told them about the signing if they asked, are you married, the rings are new ?"

"I don't think we mind you asked Wally, better than assuming for sure but the truth is I don't know that we have come up with an appropriate term." Amy answered.

"They're contract rings Mr. Cooper" Charlotte explained. "Katie and I thought that the contract left out that our mom's love each other, I mean it says that they love us and that we're mom's and daughters and sister's and brother, so we figured, and Georgie, that it would be pretty cool if they had rings. The contract number's inside."

"Thank you Charlotte, so committed couple would work fine", Wally said smiling and nodding, "most are Ok you know, not that you seem to care or would I expect you to, raised the way you both were."

"Committed couple would work Wally" Rosie said with a smile.

Wally printed out the receipt which she signed. "I'll hold this stuff for you ?"

"Thanks Wally, by the way, what's the news around town."

"Well, a very happy Italian gentleman has been whistling around town and happened to stop off for a haircut and shave this morning at Presto's before picking up his newly shined and buffed shoes. How long has he been chasing her ?"

"5 or 6 years at this stage Wally."

"Probably thought about it for a year before that Rosie, I can't wait to see Ella decked out again. She definitely had a way of drawing a room's attention."

"That'll be some table then, Lisa, Val, Ella, Trish, Haddie, Betty and Ash."

"You two aren't going Amy ?"

"Kind of want to spend this one close to home Wally, it's been a pretty hectic few months and they are our kids."

"All true I guess, just drive up to the back when you leave town."

After thank-you's and good bye's they walked further down the street and then Rosie had them turn into a small street with several shops along a small stream than ran past the back of the properties. The quaint hand painted storefront Rosie stopped before was the Larson Fly and Tackle Shop, Tom and Mary Truman, Proprietors.

"It's a small shop Georgie, how about you and Jade take the kids down a little to the bridge and they can throw rocks into the water."

"Sure thing Rosie."

"Remember mom, you're supposed to teach us this year."

"You will be taught by a host of people girls, all with the patience of saints if they survive."

"Ha Ha GG, very funny but you're gonna like fishing with us, you'll see." Charlotte smiled her adorable dimpled smile, blue eyes shining behind dark hair.

"I can't wait Charlotte. Go on now." He said laughing. He followed a chuckling Rosie inside, followed by Amy and Callie with big grins.

"Rosalie it's been forever since you've stopped in and I can see why, you must be Amy, I'm Mary Truman, it's good to meet you."

"And Jack Bartlett, in my fly shop, well, that's something." A mid height stocky man in wellies called from the door as he struggled to get them off. "this casts just fine Mary" he said handing her a fly on a line and walking over to shake Jack's hand. "Wally texted to make sure I was here, it's an honor Jack, I rode bronc for 6 years. I have no idea how you rode like that."

"Thanks, uh, "

"Tom, sorry Jack, Tom Truman."

"Good to meet you Tom, that's some tying rig, mind if I have a look ?"

"Sure, I'll show you all it's magic powers, we rep the company up here."

"Ella tells me you have a proposition for me Rosie, come sit."

Mary led them to a round table off to the side and sat down. There was a rule at Trumans', Tom handled people and fish, Mary handled business.

They declined refreshments and Rosalie spent a few minutes outlining their idea to offer tackle and the like after or during a clinic. They could tailor what they bring based on the level of the group. They could also work with the ranch to run some through the shoppe itself and conduct everything at the ranch.

"That's always been our biggest problem, shop size. Let us know if you need us or what we need to know and we'll talk about running some through the shop."

Mary was nice enough to allow Rosie upstairs to change the kids while Amy wandered over to where Jack was sitting at the tying rig.

"See Jack, just slide the magnifier over and clip this and then you can work again or clip both and walk away with everything tight."

"So Grandpa, found your toy I see ?"

"Certainly better focused and it would help the hands Amy, thank you."

"Pack two Tom, you and Ella can pass yours on to Katie and Charlotte."

"I put them together when I get an order Amy how about I drop them at the ranch tomorrow."

"That'll work."

Rosie came over then "We all good Ames ?"

Without thinking Amy ran her arm through Rosie's and around her waist "I think so Rosie."

"So, committed couple, quite the mouthful." Mary said watching them with a smile. "Guess the fishing girl small talk's going to change a little, you two are cute and I'll have to hear about how much planning it got to get Ella to finally put that sweet man out of his misery."

"You know my best friend's mom ran the local diner and then my sister bought it, my daughter now, I guess was a waitress and her best friend and I thought we got town dirt fast."

"Well, the places Rosie would stop for what you're doing are all old friends. Some of us were Ella's students early on and Robert taught most of us to ride, not the Jasper's or Cooper's obviously but Tom and I for sure, anytime we'd show up Robert and Ella were glad to send us out."

"You'll be happy to know that it's our plan too, everybody rides. Well, let's go see what damage Tucker's wrought at our last two stops. Come out and meet the rest of the family folks, got a bronc rider out there Tom."

"I heard, Jade Virani, we all saw her at Grand Prairie last year. Peter went on and on. You going to the arena too ?"

"Last stop." Rosie said.

"He'll be thrilled to meet her."

After appropriate hand shaking and introductions they headed off towards their last stop before lunch, Jasper's, the Equestrian shop in town.

Of course Robert was waiting, his text came in right after Wally's text to Tom. He greeted Rosie, Amy, Callie and Georgie with hugs and was thrilled to meet Jack and Jade as well, being a secret rodeo fan himself.

After signing the photos from their last visit Amy gave Robert the run down of her idea. Rosie stayed with the girls and the twins. The girls tried on jackets and jumping hats while, the twins wandered around between them all. Georgie signed autographs and sat and talked with a stream of junior jumpers. Even Jade had her following and the store was soon full.

"Seems we're good for business" Amy said laughing when she glanced up from the little office.

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice, 10% will be great Amy. You know Pete's meeting me for lunch up the street, why don't you all join us ?"

"We were heading there next so why not, less business like, I prefer family myself. Out of curiosity have you heard from Tucker ?"

"Oh yes, Pete as well, he called to ask what we've talked about, pushed Pete that way too."

"Anything specific ?"

"The article, it's all over the rumor mill, probably because he's an idiot and can't keep his mouth shut, but this places him in an odd position. He's the game up here so he can treat his clients and everyone else like crap. You pose a threat to him Amy, is it true the cover is the Stantons, Bouchers, your family and the horses."

"Yup, at Briar Ridge."

"Jesus, you going to jump Phoenix and Georgie up here ?"

"I'm going to lay this on the line Robert, Rosie and Ella trust you, we're going to run both Flame and Phoenix in both zones, back and forth."

There was a slight flurry at the door when Peter Jasper walked in. He and Rosie hugged

and she introduced him to Georgie and Jade. He also said hi to Charlotte, shook Katie's hand and made contact with both twins. He stopped at Jack for a few words, Amy wasn't sure what he said but her grandfather laughed.

"I assume that's Peter, he seems a friendly sort."

"It's the business Amy, and Peter loves seeing kids on horses."

"I do too, my motto is everybody rides, I really believe that no life can't be improved by a couple of hours on a horse."

"We are of a mind then, Amy Fleming I assume ?"

Amy got up and smiled, "and you are Peter Jasper, it's good to meet you, I have a funny feeling you and I are going to be good friends Peter."

"It's Pete Amy, hey Rob, I thought we were going to lunch, you're mobbed."

"They'll follow us out, Robert's invited our clan to join you if you can handle the crowd."

"Let me call over and have them get ready."

"Let me Rob, you deal with this mess."

"I got it guys" Amy said standing up, "Georgie, we have to go sweetheart let's get the kids together. I'm sorry girls, but we're moving up here after the school year so you'll have plenty of chances to meet Georgie and Jade and watch them work."

"Thanks, Ms. Fleming, we're all excited. Are you going to open a school ?"

"We'll have lessons and clinics and schooling shows, all in good time though, and we are late for lunch. When we're ready, there'll be a website and posters here and at the arena. I will say this, if you want to jump at Whispering Pines you will have to jump for us, interview and show us that you have a bond with your horses. So practice ! Rosalie are we ready ?"

"Let's go team." She replied as they made their way out into the street.

"We're like a small herd."

"Thanks Jade, I was thinking more of baseball but cows will work."

"Oh not cows Rosie, those alpaca, our kids are cute as a button too."

"Good recovery Jade."

"Thanks Amy, all part of being a rodeo cowboy."

"So Jade when exactly did you ride your first bronc ?"

"STOP" Rosie called out to the group. "Charlotte, Katie stand here in front of me and pay attention. In answer to your next question Charlotte, there is no age, none, where you will climb onto a bronc and it is not up for discussion, compromise or vote. Do you understand ?"

"We understand mom."

"Good, all of you please ?"

"All of whom Rosie ?" Amy asked.

"Everyone of you has the ability to place one of my children on one of those things and that will not happen." She said matter of factly. "Let's go, we don't have all day."

Amy smiled as the group muttered their "we understands."

"And you ?"

"I understand my love, there's always bulldogging."

"Amy please !"

"Rosie, I'm just kidding, stop being so serious."

"And your Dad, Tim Fleming and I are going to have a conversation about all this."

"Let's wait on that a little Rosie, let the man recover from your last conversation."

"Fine Jack, I'm just saying."

It was a fairly raucous group they made at the diner and the Jasper's spent their time in easy conversation with Amy and Rosie. Pete was thrilled that she wanted to use the arena for some of Jade's training as well as an indoor arena for her jumpers when they started.

"I think we'd be willing to have some open practices, let the kids see what it takes."

"That would be great Amy and jumping ?"

"Everything Pete, Liberty, jumping, rodeo work and if you'd like Winter clinics if you have a spot for the horses."

"Full indoor facility, 30 stalls, seats 5,000."

"And you don't host a rodeo ?"

"We did, lost it three years ago, we've been looking."

"McMurtry ?"

"I didn't think they came up this far."

"I'll talk to Casey."

"Friends ?"

"Part of the family actually, that one dates a McMurtry" she said motioning to Georgie and Casey's been with my dad for a few years, Grandma Casey."

"Well, if you can work something out that would be wonderful. You all seem to have married well."

"Look at this cozy group !" The slightly nasal voice announced way too loud and jovially walking to the head of the table. Rosalie, it's a pleasure to see you again, I keep meaning to stop by and see how you're making out ?"

"You want to watch them neck ?" Jade asked with a grin.

"Awesome" Charlotte whispered giggling which set Katie snickering. They stopped immediately when Rosie turned to glare at them.

"Yes well, Pete, I had just come by the arena to ask if you were scheduling any events for this season, I was thinking about a schooling show or two at our place and I'd hate to double up. They said you went to lunch but I didn't realize you were with a group."

"Sorry I missed you Charlie, Amy and I were just going over the arena schedule. Have you met Amy Fleming ?"

"Can't say that I have, I'd certainly remember a face like that."

"How droll, Amy Fleming and I assume you're Charlie Tucker." She said it standing and holding out her hand. She wasn't sure or if it was just her imagine but she thought it was rather clammy. "I'm actually sure we've never met, did you have any jumpers at the Finale ?"

"No, we had a few injuries, lost out on points, you know how it is."

"Actually I don't, maybe one day."

"I hear you're moving your operation up here, leaving Hudson."

"This is more of an expansion actually, we can't just forgot about Heartland, Fairfield and Briar Ridge."

"So that's all true, you and Ashley Stanton are partners, how does Lisa Stillman fit into this."

"Lisa's my grandmother."

"Your grandmother ?"

"My wife, I'm Amy's grandfather, Jack Bartlett." He said with a nod. "Nice meeting you."

"Yes sir, you too."

"Rosalie and Georgie are partners as well, all in the family."

"Oh, I'm sorry I should have recognized the famous Georgie, how's Phoenix ?"

"He's fine, thank you Mr. Tucker."

"I'd love to see him, is he here with you ?"

"No he's back with our other jumpers staying in shape, have to keep him and Flame on their game."

"And you young lady ?"

"Jade Verani"

"Are you a jumper Jade ?"

"Only after the 8 seconds are up, I ride broncs."

"Broncs, interesting."

"You plan on jumping them both Amy, Phoenix and Flame ?"

"Hoping for three this year actually, we have some young warmbloods that have been very promising and you ?"

"We have some interesting prospects. Well I have to be going, Pete, we'll get together, Rob nice seeing and nice meeting you all."

"Well, that was fun."

"Glad you enjoyed it Rob."

"Thanks Amy."

"Well, I think our time has been well spent here" Jack said with a laugh.

"Wow, how happy is our little Charlie now ?" Pete said laughing. "You're not actually thinking of running a schooling show up against his are you ?"

"No, I would never do that, wouldn't be right to not take his ribbons, we'll jump at his show and run a rodeo event against it." Amy said, her small grin and expression leaving no doubt she intended to poke Charlie Tucker every chance she had.

"Harmless fun."

"See Peter, we have an understanding."

"You two have a history ?"

"Never heard about him until a few months ago and as you heard, never met him."

"So what's this all about ? You don't have to deliberately confront him."

"He's disrespected two of my partners, perhaps seeing that those women are his betters might temper his disposition."

"He won't fight fair Amy."

"I have a first line defensive squad and I've built a fairly hard shell."

"Defensive squad ?"

"Ella Boucher, Lisa Stillman and Valerie Stanton will protect us and deal with his crap."

"Dad's leaving Edmonton." Georgie said checking her phone.

"We're done I guess Georgie, let's go see the arena and then head back."

Callie and Rosie had gone to check the twins soon after Tucker showed up and were coming back to the group standing.

"Did you play nice Ames ?"

"I guess, he is a bit of an idiot."

Rosie reached over and kissed Amy's cheek. "Love you."

"You too Rosie."

They made up to meet at the arena as the family had boxes to pick up at the tack shop. Amy promised to have Rob and his family up to the ranch next time she was back and soon they were on their way.

The arena was old school but obviously kept up with pride. It still had the old wooden walls, well worn but oiled and obviously loved and cared for. The walls were covered in photos stretching back 60 years.

"Jack, there's one of you here."

"Well, I'll be, I probably have that buckle at home, how about we hang it here Pete ?"

"I'd be honored Jack, so it's not much huh ?" He said to the group walking them through.

"What are you talking about Pete, it's beautiful, I love that you kept it up, it's a gem and we should bill it that way, old time rodeo event for charity maybe, old time dress, food. Get some press so people could see this place. We can put up the old banners, sell commemorative posters, we need to get Casey and Lisa here."

"Old time rodeo with tuna wasabi burgers, excellent."

"No, come on Jade, Lisa can do period and they do make a good team."

"Charity event, thought you'd sneak that in there and I wouldn't notice ?" Pete said laughing. "Fine but we come up with the charities together."

"Deal !" Amy said sticking out her hand.

"I'll be back in a few weeks and we can all sit down at the ranch and talk."

"I look forward to it Amy."

They got back to the ranch and Amy helped Rosie in with the twins.

"You ok with them for now sweetheart, I want to check on the barns and the animals."

"We're great Ames, I'll get them settled and dinner started."

"Girls get those puppies out of the pen please." Amy called out as she went through the door.

"Just changing into work clothes mom."

"That's fine Katie" Rosie called out answering for Amy who was long gone.

Callie followed Amy out towards the barn herding alpacas back towards their pen.

"They're like puffs of cotton candy that follow along and they watch everything, I think they're plotting."

"Yeah, having a herd of them will be interesting."

After checking on the bunnies they were joined by Georgie, Jade and the girls.

"We'll get them in and brushed down Amy, go give Rosie a hand."

"Thanks Georgie, Callie ?"

"I'll help the girls Amy, maybe grab a ride if I can break Bryce free."

"I can use a ride, maybe later, I miss Spartan."

"Tell me about it, at least Caleb and Casey are there and Clarissa has Briar Ridge covered."

"I'll call after I check on Rosie, girls mind Georgie and Jade and keep an eye on those pups."

Amy walked in just as Rosie was dumping an industrial sized can of San Marzano tomatoes into the pot over the sautéed peppers, onions and garlic the odor of which filled the house. There was soft music playing and Rosie was humming along.

"The twins ?"

"Out like a light."

"Grandpa ?"

"Back to the inn for a nap."

"So, we're alone ?" Amy said walking over behind Rosie and putting her arms around her.

"I have to make the meatballs my love."

"In a few minutes" Amy whispered placing her lips next to Rosie's ear.

Turning in place Rosie kissed her gently. "Just a few."

Their kisses and soft caresses were slow, reconnecting after a day spent together and yet subdued. With the music and the snow on the steps and the porch they didn't hear the men coming up to the door and were startled when it opened.

"The only way to cook Italian, with plenty of love thrown in."

"Will you be joining us for dinner Rafe ?" Amy asked after one last peck at Rosie's lips and a touch of her thumb across her cheek.

"If you two get to those meatballs, I think I can be persuaded."

"Then why don't you go home and get changed and leave us to this."

"I'll bring the wine and perhaps a bottle of Limoncello."

"I'm going to head over and check into the B&B and shower up too. Ashe texted that she'll be here by 6:30 depending on traffic. She's got to go in tomorrow afternoon after seeing the ranch and then she's done until next Tuesday."

"Our kids Mitch ?"

"Peter's here and with them and the dogs, bunnies and alpacas. Bryce and Callie went for a ride."

"Go ahead Mitch and bring Ash back something to change into please. We'll hold dinner for her."

"Uhmmm Ok, you think you could ?"

"Come on, it's just jeans and a blouse Mitch."

"Still, well, thanks Amy."

Amy went out with him and after a few minutes had clothes set aside for Ash. Peter wandered over phone in hand. "Sounds great Lou, I'd go with that, yup, yup, anytime, you too, bye."

"How's she doing." Amy asked as Mitch backed up.

"Great, stepped out of a meeting to get my opinion on a few things."

"And you ?"

"Uhm, great actually, I wanted to talk to you about something going on."

"Well, I was hoping to go and ride for a while, care to join me ?"

"Let me grab some jeans and boots."

Amy rejoined Rosie in the kitchen as she was sliding a tray of meatballs into the oven. "Girls should come into practice and read before dinner Ames."

Amy walked out, whistled and motioned. The dogs ran in faster than the girls. Amy got down and petted them, accepted their kisses and then welcomed the girls who immediately sat to pull off their boots.

"Go get washed up and changed girls. Tune up your guitars and I'll be in."

"Ok mom" they called and and headed down the hall.

"I'm going for a ride and talk with Peter sweetheart, you Ok here ?"

"I'm fine Ames, take Harley please, I feel bad."

"I will Rosie. Ready Peter ?"

"Let's tack up."

Amy tacked Harley and had Peter saddle Jazz, they rode out and quietly on to a trail Amy let Harley choose.

"Everybody seems to be doing great, Georgie tells me you have someone else to jump and you'll have them jumping Phoenix and Flame, that sounds exciting."

"Well, the moms have told us that they're stepping back leaving it to the four of us. It's a bit overwhelming I have to admit."

"I think I can imagine what it's like for you, it never quite made sense to me how there wasn't a line of trailers waiting to get to you every morning."

"It's why we're involving the kids in everything."

"Lou was kind of shocked to hear Georgie was quitting."

"And Jade, I guess. It's not the right path for either of them Peter."

"I know and the opportunity to grow this business and be a part of it has had a pretty amazing effect on her I think. She even talks admiringly about Val again."

"They've all been very supportive, I think Val's thrilled with several prospects."

"I was talking to Mitch before, that sounds pretty promising."

"I think they've been open and honest with each other, they compliment each other and seem to want the same things. She wants a cowboy and he wants a woman happy with a cowboy."

"And you and Rosie ?"

"We're good, the next few months will be rough but I think it'll get easier as the winter dies down. And you're love life ?"

"Part of what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Getting serious with Sylvia ?"

"Exactly the opposite, it seems we're at an impasse. She wants kids and I want to get closer to mine. There is of course the problem of my not being able to see a future with her, we don't track."

"Well, I appreciate your telling me Peter." She was confused at the knowledge he just disclosed and her voice relayed that to him loud and clear.

"No, that's not it." He said laughing, "I've been offered an opportunity that I'm considering. I wanted to run it by you and see what you think about it in regards to the family, our family I guess, something else Sylvia can't wrap her head around."

"Out with it Peter."

"This project I've been working on seems to be getting very involved in the Edmonton office with Fort McMurray the focus and my boss proposed that perhaps I wouldn't want to move to Edmonton for awhile, take over the project from here and test the waters. They'll cover expenses, handle leasing my place in Vancouver and help me find a place in town. Figure about a year and then we can see."

"We'd love to have you close if that's what you're worried about Peter. How do you feel about it ?"

"Well, this goes back to the whole Sylvia thing, I miss my girls Amy, I mean, I really miss them."

"Then do it, they miss you too Peter. The other kids can also use a father figure around and besides, we're starting a veritable fly fishing operation up here."

"I've heard tell."

"Ella and Rosie are quite the team. Callie, Bryce, Grandpa. Tonight Grandpa and Ella are giving the girls rods to learn with. Charlotte is getting Jason's that Robert made for him and Katie is getting my mom's that Grandpa made her."

"Really, that's great, they seem to both be pretty enamored by the whole history thing."

"We'll be running fly fishing and tying clinics if you want to help out, rumor is you were a guide in another world."

"I was, I'll keep it in mind. What should we tell the girls ?"

"Nothing until you've got a key to an Edmonton apartment."

"Works for me. Thanks Amy."

"Nothing to thank us for Peter, the girls need you and we welcome all your involvement in their lives."

"I'll try not to intrude. What about Lou ?"

"I actually wanted to talk to you about Lou. You two seem to get along well these days. She picked you up in Calgary Monday and you two spent the day together, showed up all smiles, you talk on the phone and text all the time it seems."

"I guess without all that other stuff we enjoy our friendship."

"All that other stuff that no longer exists you mean ?"

"Now, I'm confused Amy, what are we talking about ?"

"You love her Peter and I'm pretty sure she loves you too. You're doing great as friends apart, you do your thing, she does hers, there's no finger pointing because there's nothing to point fingers about. The kids are fine, completely accessible, what's actually the issue between you two now ?"

"You're serious about this ?"

"Monday afternoon, did you have sex ?"

"Amy, no, we walked and talked, shopped, had dinner."

"And if she would have suggested the Hilton for a few hours you would have objected ?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Seriously Peter ?"

"Fine, I would have loved it."

"I figured, so ?"

"This is like a bombshell Amy, you think this would work ?"

"It's not up to me Peter, what do you think ?"

"Lou ?"

"Open honest discussion, your feelings, her feelings, dinner, a couple drinks. You'll fly to meet her, she'll come up here, she can stay with you or you can get a room at the Inn. A non binding monogamous adult relationship."

"Not marriage ?"

"In time who knows, for now, have fun without the binders and restrictions."

They were thoughtful until the barn came into view when Peter turned to her. "Where would you think to have this conversation ?"

"That's up to you, I think if you, say, asked her out in either Nashville or New York, get a nice hotel room, 5 star dinner, maybe dancing, pull out all the stops, have that conversation and hopefully, after a nice breakfast, you're in business."

"Just like that ?"

"It's a simple plan Peter."

"What's a simple plan ?"

"Hey Rosie."

"Hey Peter, how've you been ?" Rosie walked over to hug and kiss his cheek.

"Amy thinks Lou and I"

"Good, she's right, the Gran's are back and have started on the Barolo, they had a ball and spent a small fortune."

"There's also serious discussion going on for Peter to come to Edmonton for a year, to start, I guess, from what I understand."

"The girls would be thrilled Peter, that's wonderful."

"You two are pretty amazing about all of this."

"Our daughters need good men in their lives Peter, Ella says it's the only way to learn how to tell the difference. If the examples they see and grow with are good they learn very quickly to steer clear of the men who aren't. Her logic's usually sound."

"I've noticed that, and Katie is reading at an 8th grade level and playing the guitar."

"She's dug in here Peter, I'm almost sorry for the time she spent moving around but that might very be the cause of her freedom now, apparently an 8 year old in the city actually has no freedom at all."

"I guess, she's happy as a clam that's for sure."

"Why don't you go check in and get cleaned up for dinner, we'll get these two taken care of. I owe Harley some time anyway. I doubt we'll sit to dinner before 6:30. Lisa, Haddie and Betty might want a ride back, that first bottle didn't last long."

"I'll check, you sure Rosie ?"

"I'm fine, oh, do you have plans for New Year's ?"

"Not really, what's going on ?"

"Most are heading to the country club, dinner and dancing. Amy and I are doing sitter duty. I think Georgie and Jade are heading over to the arena for a teen party they throw. Wyatt too I guess."

"Ok, we'll talk over dinner."

When he left Amy and Rosie took to brushing the horses, it was coupled with kisses, fleeting caresses and giggles. After stalling them and checking the rest, they sat in the office and Amy called Clarissa and Caleb. Clarissa was great, Val had her jump Flame on a low course and she had taken him for a trail ride. She was also pampering the rest of them which was fine, the stronger the bond she built with her charges the better as far as Amy was concerned. She had two more she hoped would be added to the group. If the paints were cooperative and as intelligent as they seemed she was hoping to get them to work as a liberty team.

She got Cass answering Caleb's phone, they were great as were the horses, they had opted to stay in the loft which was fine with Amy, she liked having someone near the livestock. She trusted Cass and Caleb and knew they would watch over things.

When they were done they strolled over to what had become their log and sat. It was getting colder and they were expecting a few inches overnight but a relatively sunny day after. The sun was already setting and they sat watching it.

They were joined by Georgie and Jade and a few minutes after by Charlotte and Katie.

"Why is this still log still here, weren't Thomas and Ez supposed to cut it up ?"

"Your mom and I came to an understanding on this log Charlotte, it's not going anywhere."

"Really, that's kind of cool."

"It's more than kinda cool Georgie, when she's away as long as this log is here I know she'll be back."

"Oh Rosie, that's so sweet." Amy said leaning over to kiss her.

"So where do I fit into all of this ?"

"Well Jade, do you consider yourself Georgie's big sister ?"

"I guess, I've always treated her that way."

"Good enough for Amy and I, how about you two ?"

"I'm good" Charlotte answered.

"Yup." Katie agreed with a nod.

"You're in Jade, we're not big on formalities."

"Thanks Rosie"

Georgie smiled at Jade and put her arm around her. "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

They all laughed at that and returned to their quiet camaraderie staring at the Alberta sunset in all it's glory.

Back inside Ella had brought the twins out into the kitchen and was reading them a story while stirring the sauce. She was watching a large pot of water come to a boil.

The meatballs had come out of the oven and gone into the sauce along with a stack of sausage. Garlic bread was ready to go in. When she walked over to the door Ella smiled at the site of all of them, backs turned to the house watching a sunset sitting on that log like birds on a wire. She took several pictures and went back to attend the sauce.

All those with phones smiled when the picture she sent showed up on their screens. Rosie handed her phone to Charlotte and Katie to see. Ella had sent out the picture.

A second later Rosie's phone got another message.

"What's that Charlotte ?"

"Gran says it's time to set the table, it's for Katie and I"

"We'll help" Georgie said "give these two a few last minutes."

"Thanks Georgie." Rosie said with a smile.

"So Peter huh ?"

"It was an interesting conversation that started with him telling me that Sylvia ?"

"I remember"

"Well she's brought up kids and he realized that he doesn't want more kids and he really misses the one's he has so he ended it. She also didn't get the whole joined family thing."

"I guess that's understandable though I don't think it's that odd especially in my line of work, a lot of the kids I deal with are not with their parents. And Edmonton ?"

"He's thinking he wants to do it, sounds like it would be a good career move, the implication I get is that they want him to stay, maybe head it up if this year works out. He won't tell the kids until he has an apartment key."

"I'm good with it Ames, I like Peter, we should head in, that looks like Lisa's truck pulling up."

They met the truck as they parked. Mitch came along since Ash would have the car and Haddie and Betty came along so they didn't have to think about it. Peter begged off joining them, he was on the phone and would be along later.

They entered to the wonderful aroma of Rosie's dinner topped off by the smell of baking garlic bread.

"Ella, go fix your hair and get changed for dinner, Amy and I will take care of this. Here take this with you." Rosie said giving her a slight push and handing her the glass of Barolo.

"Why would I get changed ?"

"Rafe went home to change for dinner, shoo."

"Rosalie."

"Ella at least try to play along please."

"This is all you Amy Fleming."

"It is not all me Ella, now go before I have Lisa drag you."

"She's going to look stunning Friday night."

"I'll say Lisa, 72 with the body of 50 year old."

"I'd dump Haddie in a second if she'd have me" Betty added laughing.

"Maybe then I'd get a breather" Haddie added with a side glance and a grin.

"Should I leave ?"

"Sure Jack, if you think it's safer in the kitchen with Amy and Rosie."

"How much she go for Lisa ?" Rosie called out laughing.

"You don't want to know Rosie but as soon as she had it on she was done and I don't blame her. She was stunning."

Peter showed up a little later and sat with Georgie and Jade who were sitting with the twins.

"So Peter, Amy mentioned New Years at the country club ?"

"She did Lisa but it seems other plans have come up, trying to get a handle on them but I might have to be away a day or two."

"Oh, work over New Years ?"

"Actually helping out a damsel in distress."

"Got a hot date dad ?"

"Well, the damsel is your mom Georgie, who was describing the abysmal New Years she had planned, alone and in New York. I wouldn't hear of it so I'm flying to NY tomorrow evening and I'm taking her out."

He smiled at Katie's expression and then glanced over at Amy who was standing with Rosie, "too soon ?" He asked.

"Nope, perfect I'd say, have a place to stay ?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, it wasn't cheap but I have a room at the Ritz Carlton, dinner reservations and a limo, which was the hardest. Waiting on airline info."

"Will you see the ball drop ?"

"I doubt it Georgie or maybe from a distance, getting near Times Square on New Year's Eve is a trial at best."

"Sounds nice Peter, you'll have a great time."

"I hope so Mitch, Lou sounded pretty stressed, I think a night unwinding and being pampered is what she needs."

"I'm glad you're going too Dad." Georgie added with a glance at Amy.

"I just kept the room at the Inn, if you get an unexpected guest just call over, I let them know it would be fine."

Rafe knocked gently and walked through the front door with a smile. Dressed in pleated black slacks with a dark gray shirt he looked fit and his face left no doubt that he was very happy. He had a bag with two bottles of wine and a very chilled bottle of Limoncello which Rosalie deposited in the freezer. Jack took the bottles and set them down to rest for a few minutes.

Ella came out wearing a dark blue long sleeved mid calf length cotton dress. It was simple and fit her impeccably. She had her hair down and parted in the middle, her two Whispering Pines barrettes holding it off her face. Amy could never actually remember seeing her with her hair down, it was long and shiny. The gray tinges were dignified as were Rafe's. Her make-up was subdued but highlighted her eyes and smile. The simple string of pears and pearl stud earrings also made a statement. The dress set off her beautiful blue eyes. Simply put Ella knew how to make a stunning statement.

"Ella, you look beautiful".

"Thank you Rafael" Ella said with a kind smile. Rosie noticed the slight blush to her cheeks.

Rafe smiled again as Jack handed him two glasses of wine. He passed one to Ella who sat down on the couch leaving a space between Haddie and her for Rafe.

Ashley showed up around 6:20. She looked frazzled until her head turned and she saw Mitch smiling over at her from the living room. They all noticed her harried appearance dissolve into a broad smile when he came over to hug and kiss her.

Amy passed her a tumbler with two fingers of scotch Lisa had handed her. Ash smiled and took a sip, her eyes closed for a second and she sighed.

"Come on Ashe, I pulled some stuff so you can change and then we'll eat."

Amy sat with her while she changed and slowly sipped her scotch. She filled Ash in on the meetings they'd had and the conversations with both Jasper's, Wally Cooper and the Trumans. They exchanged the news from Briar Ridge, what Val reported and what Amy got from Clarissa.

They sat to a raucous dinner full of laughter and smiles. There was a small gift giving part of the evening where the girls got their fishing gear and the family exchanged little things to celebrate their second Christmas. Grandpa and Ella were promised the delivery of their new fly tying stations, Amy and Rosie got their own porch rockers and others got this or that.

"What are we doing tomorrow mom ?"

"My brother's coming in the morning Charlotte, I'd like to spend most of the day with him and you're certainly welcome to join us. I think he'll want to spend time with Pal, he's Shane's horse and they miss each other."

No one commented but Ella and Rafe stayed close to each other, their attentiveness showing. Ella's smile somewhat more open and Rafe's eyes shined when he looked at her. She walked him out and he kissed her cheek before leaving. Her eyes were bright and she was smiling when she came back in. "Control yourselves you two we won't be discussing any of this, any time soon."

"Whatever you say Ella, I'll get it from Lisa and Haddie tomorrow." Amy said with a grin and went back to loading the dishwasher.

Though Ash and Mitch stayed for a while longer the rest of the Inn residents left shortly after Rafe.

The kids were either sleeping or gone to their room as did Ella. Once they had all yawned, they hugged and kissed goodnight and Mitch drove off with Ash. Amy and Rosie closed up and snuggled down to bed. They were exhausted and nodded off soon in a jumble of connection between arms and legs.


	29. AfterTyme - Chapter 29

_**A/N – Sorry for the delay but I had a problem with uploading for a couple days. The next addition Chapter 30 will be a recipe page. I will upload it with the next story Chapter so if you don't want to see the recipes just move on.**_

 _ **Thanks for the reviews and PM's.**_

Chapter 29

 _ **Rescues: 23**_

Amy pulled on her boots and ran out of the house when she saw the Subaru Forester start down the road. As soon as the smiling young dark haired teen stood up she wrapped her arms around him, pulled him down to her level and kissed him several times.

"Hey sis, guess it's been about a year or more since you were in Regina, I still can't believe you're here."

"Oh Shane it's so good to see you, texts and emails are great but you look wonderful and what 6 ft tall ?"

"About 6'1" I think."

"And your mom and step dad ?"

"They're great, both send their love, mom's thrilled you're here and close enough to keep an eye on me I think, she wants you to call."

"I'll make sure to speak with her soon. Pal first or the family, Grandpa is out scouting cows but Lisa, Georgie and Katie are inside and you can meet the rest ?"

"Family first I think, maybe a cup of coffee ?"

"Come on in then."

Rosie was first, walking right up and wrapping her arms around him, "welcome Shane, consider this your home."

"Thanks Rosalie, so happy to meet you. She's a looker sis, wow, my sister's girlfriend is hotter than mine, give a guy a complex why don't ya."

"Come on Shane." Amy said laughing and taking Rosie's hand.

"Kim's beautiful Rosie but you've got game."

Next came Katie, "Last time I saw you Katie, you fit in my arms. I got my stone the same day you did."

"Mom told me, this one, Amy, not Lou."

"Got it, and you must be Charlotte." He said giving her a high five.

"You want Shane or Unc ?"

"Shane will be fine Charlotte, thank you."

Lisa came over to hug him next followed by a handshake by Peter.

Georgie was grinning, dimples and all, she was anxious to spend time with Shane and get to know him and grill him about college and the campus. "I still can't believe this is the first we've ever met" she said hugging him.

"Yeah, that's the worst part of all of this Georgie, we'll become friends this year I promise and we have to teach Kim to ride."

"And get her a horse" Georgie added.

"Absolutely !" Amy agreed.

He got another hug from Ella and a big smile. She held him out and declared, "you must favor your mom, your Dad's not this handsome. Everyone calls me Gran Shane."

"Yes ma'am"

To meet the twins, he got down on the floor, he was smiling and gentle and soon had Lyndy sitting in his lap. "They're wonderful Amy, Lyndy is beautiful."

"She is at that, you're good with them Shane."

"I like kids, actually considering Early Ed."

"Best job in the world"

"Are you a teacher Rosie ?"

"I am, Ella as well."

"Great, I'd love to talk with you both about it."

"How's the writing Shane ?

"Pretty good, I had two short stories published in the lit magazine and one of my plays is being performed by the drama department in the Spring."

"I read the stories, they were great."

"Thanks Georgie."

"And you'll have to get us all tickets for the opening night of your play." Lisa added.

It was Georgie who suggested that perhaps two rides were in order. She'd go out with Jade and the girls. Amy with Shane and Rosie. They'd ride out as a family after lunch maybe a sleigh ride.

"Ride Momma" Jared said looking up after hearing the plans.

"You stay with Gran and Peter sweetheart and we'll ride in the sleigh after lunch when it's warmer."

Jared smiled and nodded.

"Peter, you sure you don't want to go ?"

"I've got to firm up these reservations Ella and check in with the office. I'll ride after lunch."

Pal immediately reacted to Shane and after 5 minutes they were old buddies again. Amy watched Shane saddle him out of the corner of her eye.

"You can check when I'm done sis, I've ridden since, I'm a Fleming too you know."

"Sorry Shane."

"Don't be, it's your job and I appreciate it. I've missed you a lot Amy."

"Same here Shane."

Rosie saddled Harley and Amy checked the roster and saddled Cotter for herself. After leading them out, Amy tied Cotter off and went back for Bonnie and Clyde. Shane watched and smiled as these two huge horses followed his big sister out of the barn and straight into a paddock. Amy giggled as 4 small alpacas pushed past her to graze with the Clydesdales. She watched the bizarre scene as she closed the paddock gate.

"What is up with those little buggers and those horses Ames ?"

"The Clydesdales are gentle as lambs and it's pretty common for horses to connect with small animals. I fixed Fairfield Flyer, one of Lisa's thoroughbreds by stalling him with a goat. The cria feel safe with them and I actually think Bonnie and Clyde enjoy their company."

They rode off with Shane on Amy's left and Rosie on her right. They rode aimlessly, stopping here or there to admire a view.

"Amy, when I heard about Ty, I"

"Shane, I know the decision was hard for you and these things don't allow for much time, you were there in my heart."

"Ty was special, one of the special people in my life, I miss him."

"I know you do."

"How's dad doing ? That thing is still gone ?"

"As far as we know, he's being tested again next week."

"Problem ?"

"More routine, we had a bad, uhmmm."

"Blurting out inappropriately incident" Rosie inserted.

"That's funny, you must mean really inappropriate, like more inappropriate than blurting out I was his illegitimate son at dinner ?"

"He didn't !"

"He did Rosie and if you can believe it Shane, this was more inappropriate than that."

"I slugged him"

"Come again Rosie, you hit my dad ?"

"I'm not proud of it Shane."

"You're like my hero Rosie, we should get you a cape !"

"Grandpa's too." Amy laughed.

"I can imagine." They were all laughing at this stage.

"Ok enough" Rosie said gaining some control, "anyway he's seeing a family therapist and Amy and I think you should go with her to talk and try to get things out into the open."

"Amy, I don't know, no matter how he rationalizes it, he wants me to apologize for choosing to live with my mother over him, it's ridiculous and I refuse to do it."

"I don't expect you to apologize for anything Shane, I expect you to say that you miss him and love him and want to have a relationship with him and don't care to have to choose between your mom and him to do it."

"I can do that, you think you can run it past my mom ?"

"Yes Shane, I can do that for you." Amy answered laughing.

"Thanks sis."

"Maybe we'll figure out a Friday where we can leave in the morning, see the psychologist in the afternoon and spend the night at Heartland before heading back."

"Ok, I'm just going to get this out the way and ask."

"Neither of us ever had any proclivity or attraction towards another woman and we are not going any further in that discussion."

"Good Amy because I don't really care, anyway, while you did explain the contract you two appear to be wearing rings, which is where my question lies, I spend a lot of time with actors and performers, no sexual relationship seems strange to me anymore and you guys are pretty plain vanilla."

Rosie laughed and explained the rings to Shane as they came down a path and spotted the barn. The girls had beat them back and soon the barn was full of horses getting brushed and mashed.

"Charlotte will you get Lyric stalled and mashed for me please I have to make a call."

"Sure Georgie."

"Problem Georgie ?"

"I don't think so Amy, I think it's about the meeting we have next week."

"We're here if you need us."

"Me too kid." Jade added.

When the group headed back to the ranch house Amy and Rosie stopped in the office where they found Georgie reading something on her phone.

"Georgie, what's going on ?"

"Mr. Unger, my admissions counselor called, he was approached by the Dean of the School of Agriculture that runs my Equine Rehab program. They're expanding an existing program with a new specialty and I was chosen to be invited. He called me a perfect fit."

"That's wonderful Georgie, what is it ?" Rosie asked

"There's a 4 year program, Bachelor in Animal Health for Companion and Performance Animals. It's a generalized program, all pets including horses, so I didn't think about it."

"And now ?"

"Bachelor in Animal Health for Companion and Performance Animals with a specialty in Equine Rehabilitation and Training. They've separated horses out of small animals."

"Sounds right up your alley Georgie, what do you think ?" Amy asked.

"It does sound great but I should read it all before deciding anything and this phone doesn't make it easy."

"Let's head back to the house and a bigger screen, almost time for lunch."

"That sounds great too Rosie, I'm starving."

They went in and got rid of the outerwear as Ash and Mitch pulled up. Amy smiled at Ash wearing her business suit with Wellies and her sheepskin coat. Mitch carried in a small bag for her.

"So ?"

"One year with an option to make an offer. We or I take possession March 1st. It'll be empty in February so we have access to store things and get measurements and the like. It's just been painted and the floors done so that's good for the year. If we buy or stay the roofs will have to be done. They also have an option for 200 acres of adjoining provincial land at prevailing rates. Part of the old land grant rules."

"Congratulations Mitch and you of course Ash. This land grant, Ella do we ?"

"Sorry Amy, we bought ours years ago, brought us up to 750. Believe me, if there was land adjoining this up for sale we would have bought it."

"Mom just texted" Jade said walking in "Val's picking her up at Maggie's at 1:30."

"I have the papers she asked for Jade."

"Thanks Ash, you two should read them."

"Read what ?" Rosie asked.

"Medical proxy, in the event they can't get my mom on the phone you and Amy get to make the call."

"Who gets to make it now, not my Dad ?"

"Casey actually, there's a problem with Tim."

"Of course there is, almost goes without saying" Shane answered under his breath.

"I like you Shane, you should speak up at the table more often." Ella said looking up with a smile.

Shane and Amy looked at each other and grinned.

"Look at this Ames" Rosie said pushing the last sheet of the document over, "it says that we have the right to have your Dad removed from any floor Jade is being treated on."

Shane burst out laughing followed by Lisa, Amy and the rest of the table.

"Ash, what is this all about ?" Rosie asked.

"Cross Bow. He's on some list at Cross Bow which is where until now or the summer she would most likely end up. Trish is on emergency staff there and she can see her patients so she went to their legal department to ask what she would need in the event Jade was hurt and she couldn't be reached. When she suggested Tim, they said absolutely not. There's a list of troublemakers, repeat troublemakers that make the staff nervous, and well, he's on it."

"Wow." Was all Amy could get out.

"Right, so Casey is and has the right to throw him out and now it's you two."

"Thanks Jade, Casey huh ?"

"I ride a lot of Casey's rodeos, she's always at the grounds, made sense."

"You're 22 Jade ?"

"Yup."

"Well it sounds like you'll like the loft, gonna to be like Amy's."

"Charlotte !" Rosie exclaimed looking across the table.

"What did I say ?"

"You said that Jade was going to get the loft."

"Katie !" Rosie exclaimed again.

"What ?, Charlotte said it already, besides what's the big deal anyway."

"What are we talking about ?"

"They're making part of the barn loft into an apartment for you" Ash said. "Surprise !"

"Not a surprise any more." Rosie pouted.

"I don't know what to say, thank you."

"Our agreement is free until January and we're going to give you an option, studio or one bedroom. The agreement is for a studio, one bedroom will cost you $125 a month starting in July and will increase the monthly come January. It'll have a kitchen but you're always welcome to eat with us. You have to work hard Jade."

"I will Amy, $125 is reasonable so thank you, I won't let you down, I'll give you my best, I promise all of you."

"And there will be rules." Rosie said looking across the table at the both of them.

"We understand." They said in unison.

"And for the record, let the little people know about the secrets huh."

"Fine Katie, thank you" Rosie said with a smile.

"Sheriff ?"

"Duly noted Charlotte. Lisa have you heard from Grandpa ?"

"They're on their way, Callie needed to stop and look at goats."

"Goats ?"

"Yes Charlotte, goats and chickens."

"Cool Gran."

"Cool indeed" Ella agreed.

"Any word on the herd ?"

"All good, 150 and the bulls, vetted in March, delivered in April, pregnant or not."

"Rosie my love, we have a herd."

Rosie turned and put both hands on either side of Amy's face and kissed her, "I love you Amy Fleming."

"You two want to sneak off ?"

"Heh, be careful Shane, you never know." Jade added

"So just like Ty huh ?"

Rosie giggled and got up collecting plates.

"Enough please" Amy said standing and taking her plate to the sink, she was smiling and blushing.

Shane was formally introduced to Ash and Mitch a minute before Ash excused herself and walked out heading to Edmonton for an afternoon of meetings.

"Amy want me to tack up the Clydesdales ?"

"Oh if you would that would be great Mitch, thanks, are you riding with us ?"

"I think just in case."

Rosie and Georgie went in to get the twins ready to go out while Amy and Ella cleared up.

Within the half hour Haddie and Betty drove up followed by Jack, Bryce and Callie.

Both groups came with good news. Jack and Bryce went through their deal which was as Lisa described. "I'll get the numbers together with Bryce and Mitch for Ash to look at. Figure you'll need as much as $150,000 which will probably leave enough for a maintenance fund for several months as well. That's a good deal Amy."

"Ash and I will come up with $50 Amy, you all need $100,000."

"It won't be a problem Mitch." Rosie said "we have a herd."

Rosie leaned over and kissed Amy's cheek "you are very good at keeping promises Ames."

"Kiss her again Rosie, we have a North Country Highland macho to breed our hembra. Their cria are absolutely gorgeous."

"Thanks Haddie, I think I will" Amy turned this time and caught Rosie's lips as she leaned forward, "we're going to breed beautiful alpacas and nice fat cows Rosie, save magnificent horses and raise amazing children."

"And the other stuff ?"

"Lots of other stuff my love, a lifetime of other stuff."

Jack, Bryce and Callie all backed off the ride. Bryce and Callie needed to get back and deal with some stuff on their spread and Jack simply wanted to sit by the fire and wait for Tom and the fly tying rigs.

"You want me to stay with you Jack ?"

"No Lis you go get a nice afternoon in while you can, I was out all morning, coffee, the paper and the fire will be great."

"Where's Peter ?"

"Here Amy" Peter answered coming down the hall from the spare bedroom/office, "sorry, unexpected emotional call. I have a flight into NY at 6:30 Saturday morning so I'm going to stay in Edmonton tomorrow night, I'll meet Lou for lunch at the diner in NY and then check in to the hotel while she finishes up."

"That was emotional ?"

"No there was a business call which went great and then Sylvia called a little while ago to talk about New Years."

"I thought you weren't together anymore ?"

"Technically, I'm not together with Lou either."

"So ?"

"I told Sylvia about Edmonton and that I had plans with Lou for New Year's and well, that turned emotional."

"Come for a ride Peter."

"Amy, do you have that check for the trailer ?"

"It's on the fridge Ella, do we need to stay ?"

"I've got it Amy, that spot next to the barn ?"

"Please Grandpa and let them do it please, oh and for now those fly tying things can go in the rescue barn."

"I'll See to them both, can't wait to see either."

"Me too on the trailer, gives us a way to get stock to a rodeo or jumping competition and stay overnight and a distance rescue if one appears."

"Or just head out with some horses for a few days."

"Or that Ella."

Amy walked out to where the Clydesdales were tied off and after they gave her an appropriate greeting, stood stock still while she clipped them together and practically pranced to the sleigh.

"They actually love this don't they ?"

"They do Mitch and watch them, they revert to their original training, high step, head held high, they're very proud."

Amy backed them between the rails and she and Mitch clipped them up. She had them step forward pulling the sleigh from between the barns.

"Who's in the sleigh and who's riding besides Mitch ?"

"Jade wants to ride."

"Go saddle Coaster Jade. Girls ?"

"Sleigh" Charlotte said climbing up followed by Katie.

Amy looked at her for a second, grinned knowingly, and then watched as the others climbed on and under the woolen blankets. Rosie climbed up alongside her and leaned over to kiss her. "This is awesome" she exclaimed taking hold of Amy's arm and laying her hooded head on her shoulder.

Ella, Peter and Lisa sat with Jared and Lyndy who were very excited with Charlotte and Katie across from them. Georgie sat with Shane talking about UA, Haddie and Betty were snuggled in the back. When everyone was set Amy clicked to the horses and called out, "come on Bonnie, pull Clyde."

The massive horses stepped forward and with seemingly little effort pulled the sleigh straight and then right per Amy's command. They started out slow across the meadow path and through the gate along the field. The twins were very excited and took a lot of focus at first, their exclamations were wonderful. After about 10 minutes Katie leaned over, "Hey Mom ?"

"Here it comes" Amy whispered to Rosie. "Yes Katie ?"

"Uhm, you think, uh, I could uh"

"Yes Katie ?"

"Well, lead the team ?"

"This team ? My team, My Clydesdales ?"

"Uh, yeah, those."

"Come on between me and Rosie then, carefully please." She answered with a smile.

"Oh man, I can't believe she said yes." Charlotte moaned dropping her head between her hands.

"You can try it after Charlotte, stop complaining." Amy laughed, reaching back to touch her cheek with a smirk.

"Thanks mom."

Rosie got Katie situated between the two of them and Amy handed over the reins whispering instructions. Katie was giggling and nodding as Amy got her to get them into a canter. With the bells jingling and the slight side to side motion of the sleigh the twins started laughing again. Mitch got ahead and took a picture of Katie and soon Amy took back the reins and Charlotte got her turn and her picture.

Amy pulled over at the far end of the property so she could get a cup of coffee and rest the horses for a few minutes though they hardly needed it. Charlotte and Katie got down to pet them and give them a couple of apples as treats and offer some water from a bucket. She sat looking out as the steam rose past per nose and she sipped at the hot cocoa.

"Hey, where are you ?" Rosie asked leaning over her from the back.

"There'll be cows here next winter Rosie, piles of hay and one of us keeping watch."

"And a couple dozen alpacas darting around, plotting."

Amy giggled and leaned back for a kiss.

"You two are getting good at the whole hat kissing thing, A hat and a hood, I've never had to deal with it." Georgie said leaning over the seat and putting her hand out to Jared who was reaching for her.

"I've grown up wearing a hat though Ty never really wore one. I figure if two people want it bad enough they'll figure it out. Wyatt seems all about the hair like Ty was."

Amy let the girls lead the team again on the way back in exchange for volunteering to get them brushed. Jade and Georgie would supervise as the girls climbed the stair of hay bales Georgie and Jade moved around. For their part Bonnie and Clyde seemed to enjoy watching the girls scramble around attending to them. Of course the cria who followed them into the barn just made it all the more comical. When the puppies ran in Georgie pulled out her camera to record.

"Oh my god" Ella exclaimed looking at the video coming in on the iPad "those horses are the most patient creatures on earth."

Amy and Rosie came over and smiled then laughed at the video when Ella handed it to them and started it again. The scene was comical, Bonnie and Clyde stood clipped side by side. Charlotte and Katie were standing on a double bale at each horse and were brushing them all the while the horses had their heads down and were being licked by the puppies who ran back and forth pushing the cria who moved around with wide eyes and scooting under the horses and between their legs with the Clydesdales trying to follow their motions with their enormous heads. Jade sat to the side in tears she was laughing so hard.

Mitch took the next video they received when Georgie stepped down to teach the girls how to get the Clydesdales to raise their legs so she could check their hooves. Charlotte was standing in front of Georgie listening and nodding as Georgie tapped and then raised the huge hoof which at one point almost blocked out Charlotte's face. She watched Georgie clean it out and check it and then as she raised the next hoof and Charlotte cleaned it. Charlotte raised the last two, the first with Georgie and while Georgie moved to teach Katie they saw her glance over to check Charlotte's progress as she worked alone.

"She's a natural" Rosie said.

"She learned from the best" Lisa added patting Amy on the shoulder as she went by.

Shane came down the hall from where he was talking on the phone "Amy, mom wants to say hi."

Amy took the phone smiling "Hey Miranda, its been too long."

"Hi Amy, it's definitely been too long. We were real sorry to hear about Ty, Shane was heartbroken, we offered to send him, but with Tim."

"It's fine Miranda, he's here now with us and that's what's important."

"Is he there with Kim ?"

"Nope, alone, I told him it would be fine to bring her."

"Uh Amy."

"Hold on Miranda, what Shane ?"

"Before you, uhm, "

"Sorry little brother you had your chance, go find Georgie and Jade."

"Something about Kim Miranda ?"

"Not really Amy, I've never met her, or the other three girls he's referred to as girlfriends since he got there."

"I see."

"Look, he's young, I don't know what to say and now he wants to stay for the summer semester and work with the drama club. The dorms are all coed in the summer."

"And David ?"

"Well, he's sympathetic to my feelings but he's a man, did the same thing in college and tells me Shane's young and will meet the right girl. He does agree that he should work for the summer, you know make his own pocket money or books. That should slow him down for 5 minutes."

"He can stay here for the summer Miranda, Rosie and I would love to have him and hire him. Who knows maybe he would agree to stay here next year if he likes it. Georgie, her friend Jade and my two teenage hands will attend full time from here."

"He'd never go for that."

"Let us work on him, we can get the summer for sure, leave that to me."

"And Tim ?"

"He didn't tell you, well to be completely honest he asked me to."

"Tell me what ?"

Amy went through the tale of Tim's recent blurting session which set her off laughing when Amy told her Rosie hit him.

"So you want to bring Shane with you to speak with this counselor and then you'll go back and have a meeting with Tim and try to straighten things out."

"And I won't let him alone or push him if that's not what he wants."

"Tim doesn't know ?"

"He definitely knows Shane is here and he knows that I've kept in touch, Lou as well and even Georgie in an odd way."

"Does he ask about him at all ?"

"Not as often as I'd like but he does."

"It's fine with me Amy, It's alright to ask you to keep an eye on him ?, I know I worry too much but he's headstrong, like Tim."

"You don't have to worry about that Miranda and you should feel free to call or even come and stay with us anytime, Rosie and I would love to have you and David. We have plenty of room here and there's a lovely B & B just down the road."

"That's a thought, thanks Amy and I can't wait to meet your new family and see Katie, who's yours now ?"

"It's a long story but Peter and Lou live in different cities and she was getting moved around too much so Rosie and I have her and Georgie, we're becoming their legal guardians, well all the kids legal guardians in a few weeks. I was thinking of inviting Shane to the ceremony and the celebration certainly."

"He'll like that, so you have 5 now ? How's that going ?"

"You know, it's a learning experience and well, we're learning."

"He told me Rosalie and Ella are teachers, he loves kids and working with them."

"He's mentioned it, they both love teaching and speak of it as the best calling in the world. Let's let that be enough for now."

"I'll let you go Amy, I feel so much better knowing you're there for him."

"We're always here Miranda, for anything."

"Thanks Amy, Bye, give my love to everyone."

"I will and ours to David."

Amy walked out into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"You need to talk, I know."

"Still processing brother."

"Well, in my own defense."

"You have nothing to defend Shane, your mom said that you want to attend summer session ?"

"Yeah, she's a little put off by the co-ed dorm."

"I can imagine, well I mentioned that there is a co-ed dorm available with a no worries clause and she's quite amenable, you stay in the room across from your cousin, we'll arrange your work schedule around your classes. Oh and you'll be surrounded by women."

"Work schedule ?"

"Not cottoning to the whole summer job thing Shane ?"

"I'll think about it Amy, thanks."

"I've invited your mom and David to visit anytime Shane, we have plenty of room and she's fine with you coming to the counselor with me, that's your decision though."

"Meaning the rest isn't ?"

"Feel free to state your case brother, I've got an open mind."

"It's like I never left."

"Don't ever consider yourself as having left my heart Shane, I probably could have stayed more connected but my life went through it's share of a roller coaster ride."

"I know Amy, please, I've missed you so much, I don't want to do this."

"Fine, then let's not talk about it anymore, I will worry about you and be an advocate for your mom and for you to her but I will follow my heart Shane and I want you here for the summer."

"And everybody here would be Ok with that ?"

"I'll tell you a secret kiddo, I pretty much rule the roost around here."

"No doubt about that." Charlotte said climbing into Shane's lap. "Welcome aboard Shane, I'll find you a shovel." She then gave him a hug and slipped off.

"And a rake" Katie added leaning in for a hug as well.

"Thanks girls."

They both smiled, called for the puppies and ran out the door.

"And we'll hold off on an extra horse until there's a woman Shane thinks we should meet."

"Shane's a player huh" Jade quipped from the couch where she was leafing though a jumping magazine.

"I'm not a player Jade just a normal guy who writes plays."

"Don't get the connection."

"I'm not surprised, how many times have you been dumped on that pretty head of yours ?"

"Pretty head, definitely a player."

"Enough Jade, looks like your mom's here, go say hi." Amy said laughing.

"We good sis ?"

"We are fine, you Ok to stay for dinner ?"

"Absolutely, home cooked food ?

"You bet and leftovers, right now I have guests to attend to."

Amy went out to greet Trish and Val and got them sitting and a cup of coffee.

"Wyatt should be right behind us Georgie, he was just stopping to check in with Jen before heading up when we were leaving."

"Meeting the boyfriend then, is he worthy of our Georgie ?"

"Wyatt is very nice Shane, we all approve."

"Thanks Rosie."

"You're welcome sweetheart."

The distinctive growl of the mustang filled the air shortly after and Georgie went out to welcome Wyatt. When the door opened a minute later they all looked over and then down at the ever adorable Brick standing with his 10 gallon hat perched on his head. "Surprise !"

"Hey Bricker, come give me a big hug" Rosie announced getting down on a knee for Brick to run towards. He had taken a big liking to Rosie and thought she was beautiful.

"Hi Rosie, were you surprised ?"

"I sure was Brick, it's good to have you here. I think the girls are out at the barn with the puppies, why don't you go find them and we'll call you for dinner."

"Ok Rosie, Hi Amy" he said coming over and picking up his arms for her hug.

"Hey Brick, go on, find the girls." She said releasing him, he had a crush on her too.

"You gotta love that hat" Rosie said laughing.

"Brick's special, that's for sure."

"What he do now ?" Wyatt said hearing the tail end of the comment coming through the door.

"Nothing, he's wonderful."

"He thinks you're both the most beautiful moms in the world."

"And you don't ?" Shane asked. "Shane, Amy's brother." He said sticking out his hand.

"Wyatt, Georgie's boyfriend. I think for me it's safest to say that I think they have the most beautiful daughter in the world." He answered while shaking Shane's hand.

"Look at her blush."

"Stop Shane" she said grinning. "Thank you Wyatt, that was sweet."

When Ash arrived and changed they sat to a hearty country dinner of a large pork roast Ella prepared with garlic slivers under the skin and all the fixings. It was followed by a Saskatoon berry jam cobbler. Shane's predilection for Saskatoon berries having preceded him.

Shane headed out soon after dinner, a large sack of food and the rest of the cobbler safely tucked inside the car. Amy walked him out, "Text me when you get to the campus."

"How about tomorrow, I'll probably drive then too ?"

"Don't be a smart ass, text me."

"I will."

"Shane, there's a fine line between having fun and disrespecting women."

"I know sis." He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed. "I'll see you soon Amy."

"You better and remember that whether I'm here or at Heartland you are always welcome here, no questions asked, a hug, a meal, a bed, an ear, anything. Share some of those leftovers."

"I will, I like Rosie Amy, It's good to see you happy."

She smiled as he backed up and waved from the driver's side at her as he pulled up the road.

Amy wandered back into the house and after grabbing a cup of tea, to her room. She changed into some loungewear and started a small fire in the stove. After brushing out her hair, she opened the door and went back to sit in her rocker after grabbing her journal.

While she was writing Rosie came in and smiled at her and then dumped the twins on the bed to play while Amy wrote. Amy smiled at her and she went back into the living room.

Trish walked in a little while later and sat down in Rosie's chair across from her. Ash walked in a minute after and laid back on the bed, Lyndy climbed on her a second later.

"You look pretty comfortable Amy, it's nice to see."

"I love this house and this room Trish."

"Nightmares pretty much gone ?"

Amy looked up, "so that's what this is."

"It's not anything Amy, get your hackles down, we've noticed that you're," Ash began.

"More at home in your skin." Trish finished.

"I haven't had one in a while, I mean he's dead and actually never coming back I guess there's nothing to be scared of anymore the nightmare became a reality."

"What nightmare ?" Rosie asked plopping down in the bed and grabbing Jared.

"Amy's nightmares about Ty ?" Trish answered off handedly.

"What nightmares ? I'm not a light sleeper but a nightmare would have woke me."

"She doesn't, you don't know about them. I started to have nightmares after Ty got back from Mongolia, they got way worse after the wolves and then the whole poacher thing. They were horrible, him getting killed, or hurt, not coming back, lost, poachers getting Lyndy, it was bad, I'd wake up sweaty and gasping for air. Not every night but often enough. Trish wanted me to take Ambien, but you know me and it was Ok, I used tea and herbs."

"Have you ?"

"No Rosie, not for months really, like I said, I guess the nightmare became a reality and disappeared and you Rosie, being with you helps."

"I'm glad that's over for you Amy, I think we should head over to the Inn, big day of pampering tomorrow."

"Have fun Ash."

"I'll join you Ash, night Amy."

"Night Trish."

Georgie and Jade came in to collect the twins for a bath. The girls would read and then shower. The plan was to finish the Hobbit and watch the movies on New Year's day followed by starting a new book.

"Finish writing sweetheart." Rosie leaned off the bed and kissed her and went out to the girls.

She wrote until she looked up at the twins coming over in their big slippers and flannels.

Leaning over she hugged them both together, Rosie smiled at them from the door. "Come on you two, mom will come in and kiss you both goodnight."

"They insisted Ames. What's that smile about ?"

"Just tonight, sitting here, the twins playing, you and Grandpa and Ella out there talking, I don't know, my life was so different last year."

"Come on, lets get this lot to bed and snuggle up, throw another log on there."

"Go on, I'll follow."

Amy walked in as Jack was finishing a bedtime story and stood next to Rosalie while he kissed them goodnight and their mom's came over to do the same. They were pretty much asleep immediately tuckered out by ranch life.

The girls came next and were finishing up with Ella. They too hugged and kissed their moms. They had placed a large dog crate in the girls room that the pups shared. The door was open so one invariably ended up sleeping on the floor or at least half way out. For now they were asleep in the crate side by side.

Lisa and Jack got ready to leave and stopped for goodbyes. "It was good seeing Shane again and watching you two together. You always had a bond with him, even before we knew."

"I guess, I think he'll be here for the summer."

"You think ? Didn't sound like that to me."

"It'll work out fine Grandpa, is there an objection ?"

"No, there is not, he's certainly better off here than in a dorm."

Amy kissed and hugged them both good night and closed the door. She locked up and walked over to Ella who was reading by the fire and leaned over for a hug. "Night Gran."

"Goodnight Amy, I like your brother."

"Me too, Rosalie you coming ?"

"In a second."

Amy added two more small logs, changed into her flannels and climbed into bed. Rosie joined her 10 minutes later and immediately wrapped Amy up in legs and arms.

"Miss me Rosie ?" Amy giggled.

"I miss having my arms around you."

"I miss your kisses." Amy whispered turning her head slightly.

"Hmmmm" Rosie sighed as she touched her lips to Amy's neck.

Amy shuddered "How do your lips do that to me ?"

"These lips ?"

Amy squirmed around and tilted her head to join her lips to Rosie's. "These lips, right here" she whispered gently touching them to hers again. They were tired and content with their soft kisses and caresses as their weariness overcame them.

Amy opened her eyes and glanced over to see that it was 5:20. She got up and immediately dropped two pieces of wood into the fire and stoked them ablaze before adding a third. She padded over to the window to check the snow and turned towards the bathroom for a quick stop before setting up coffee and heading into the shower. 20 minutes later she was dressed, tucked Rosie in to murmured appreciation and a second later sipping a cup of coffee, soon to be joined by Ella.

"Am I ever going to beat you awake ?"

"I assume once I'm permanently here there'll be times when my or Rosie's needs."

"Ok stop." Ella called out laughing.

"I should get rid of this snow, I'll plow up the road first, the boys should be here soon."

"Breakfast ?"

"Hot bowl of what's handy is fine for me Ella."

"Buckwheat porridge it is."

Amy smiled, it was her favorite, she'd eat it everyday if she could. "Thanks Gran."

"We're getting picked up at 8:30 by the way."

"I'll be fine, send the girls out to get started when they're up."

Amy plowed out the road and entrance when the boys waved and turned down the drive before her. They stopped by the house and waited for the plow to follow them widening the path as it came down.

"Morning Amy !"

"Morning boys, why don't you head in and grab something warm and I'll get this mess cleaned up. Paddocks, feeding and out."

"Got it."

As Amy was parking the plow the boys came out with a thermos and bag followed by Georgie, Wyatt and Jade who all waved. A second later the puppies flew out followed by Charlotte pulling on her coat.

"Morning mom" she called out waving at the plow and chasing down the pups.

Amy smiled, climbed down and headed inside passing Katie and Brick heading out after her with two bags of dog breakfast. "Morning mom, we'll feed them in the office" Katie said in a combined passing hug. "Good morning Amy, can I ride the tractor with you in the morning tomorrow ?"

"If there's snow, I'll come looking for you Brick, would Grandpa or one of the boys do ?"

"I guess." He said.

"Come on give me a big hug Brick."

His smile was a mile wide as Amy wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

Amy sat as Brick bolted off after the girls.

"Plowing's done, kid's have the rest for now."

"That didn't take that long, come sit, Rosie's in the shower."

"Those block heaters are worth their weight in gold Ella, tractor fires right up, engine oil and hydraulics are warm and ready to go."

Amy sat down and Ella shoved a bowl and spoon in front of her and a second later a cup of coffee and a glass of water. Amy drank down the water immediately and started on her cereal. Rosie came out and wrapped her arms around her from behind.

"Morning Rosie"

"Morning Ames, thanks for the tuck in this morning."

"You're very welcome my love."

Rosie leaned over and kissed her cheek before grabbing herself a cup of coffee as Jack and Lisa came though the door.

"Morning Grandfolks" Rosie said coming over to help Jack and Lisa with their coats.

"Morning Rosie, Amy, Ella." Jack said sitting down.

"Half cup each while we brew a new pot" Ella announced setting down two cups.

"Thanks Ella" Lisa answered after a sip, "Mitch and Ash are up and Val is sitting with Willa waiting for Trish, Haddie and Betty."

"Willa and Sam are coming for lunch Sunday ?" Amy asked.

"They are, Callie and I talked with them about the cabins, they've had some interest expressed on some family reunions that would work for us and fall leaf seekers that fill them up ever year, they also figure our overflow would be great for business."

"And let me guess Rosie, they really don't care anyway."

"Remarkable couple actually, came up here in 1995, bought that building, fixed it up and opened the inn." Ella said bringing over the fresh pot and cereal for Jack and Lisa.

"They stay busy ?"

"They have a pretty loyal following. They were or are Deadheads, however that works, they had regular jobs and took time off to travel when the Grateful Dead did, like a caravan. When Jerry Garcia died they moved up here. They don't question what people do to relax so if you want to say smoke a joint on the porch or have sex in the woods they're good with it. They get people like them who have "straight" jobs and then they run off for two weeks to relax far from home and since October they get a steady stream of aged hippies coming north to the land of legal pot, Canada."

"Well their guests can't do that and ride our horses. They want to sit at the campfire at night and get high I'm fine with that if there aren't kids around but I don't trust riders high or drinking."

"Understandable" Jack said.

"I'll talk to Ash I will not pay out insurance claims because guests act stupidly. I wonder what Lou does with the dude ranch."

"I'll check with Jen Ames, I'm sure there's something they can sign."

"So never smoked pot either huh ?"

"Sorry Rosie, Ty would every now and then when it was offered and he's definitely come home from the nature preserve a bit stinky. I don't want to know what went on in those vet camps."

"I tried it, Lyndy too, between the rodeo crowd and the music crowd there was no lack and all that other stuff. God knows what Tim got into."

"Jack Bartlett !"

"Come on Lis, it was the 60's"

"I started kindergarten in the 60's Jack."

"Don't rub it in Lis."

"I was an out of control teenager in the 60's, ran off to California and everything."

"Ella !"

"What Rosie, can't see your Gran hitching down the Pacific Coast Highway ?"

"You must have been something to see Ella." Jack said.

"You bet your ass Jack, I was young, beautiful and stupid as the rest. I lasted two weeks and took the bus home. It was filthy and gross, San Francisco, not the bus. The funniest part was I ran into all these people who wanted to head north and live close to the land. Figured I was ahead of the game."

"I can imagine, we had several colonies of folks who tried to co-op provincial land back then. They'd wander through Heartland, colorful bunch, Lyndy loved them."

"I can just see Grandma Lyndy calling them in at night like the alpacas and handing out cookies like it was hay and feed then shooing them away."

"Pretty much", Jack said laughing "and you're mom was maybe 5 or 6 and just like Charlotte, some of the things that came out of her mouth."

The kids came in then with the puppies, Jade and Georgie grabbed coffee and set up yet another pot to brew. Georgie shared hers with Wyatt.

"How should we dress for this and how are we going ?"

"You can dress in sweats to go, I like bringing something nice to come home in." Haddie said coming in and pulling off her boots next to Betty.

"How we're going, don't know."

"Mercedes bus will be here at 8:30 and bring us back. We're 10, we can actually offer this as an option to say women accompanying their husbands for the weekend fishing clinics and things like that. They were very accommodating, we'll talk over our complimentary lunch."

"Rosalie Boucher, seriously ?"

"I just thought of it when I was asking about getting picked up and booking the thing. Complimentary champagne, wine or beer comes with it and while talking about the group it struck me so I asked. We'll call this a test run, we are going to be very pampered."

"Who's going to be very pampered ?" Ashley asked walking through the door with the others followed by Mitch.

Lisa relayed the story as Ash's smile grew wider. "I love pampered."

"So what are the men doing before meeting us at the Vernon's ?"

"Wyatt and I are heading to Edmonton. He wants to explore and I have work, we'll meet for lunch I think, he wants to see the office and then we'll head back."

"You and Wyatt ?"

"Yes Georgie."

"Okay" She said slowly.

"Not asking for your hand Georgie, just want something nice to wear to the dance and to see the town."

"Well ok then, I think."

"Are we done with that ? We're going to trailer some horses over to the property Mitch and Ash are looking at and scope out the 200 acres after we ride the rest, then we'll head over to the Vernon's and we can ride out to the cabins." Jack explained.

Mitch took over, "we figured you and Callie can check out their land and the surrounding and we'll meet at the cabins. Rafe has the electrical survey."

"What's up with the 200 acres ?"

"Just curious Amy, it has to be used for an approved agricultural purpose, so we want to see it. Is it flat, can it be grazed, used for hay, horses. I'm going to hook that 4 horse up to my truck. Just follow the roster ?"

"Skip Coaster if he's up. Chance, Pal and Boone are coming with us for the girls and Brick. Callie has horses for her and I. I need to hook up the other 4 horse."

"I'll give you a hand Mitch, looks like Callie and Bryce are pulling in, we'll hook yours up too Amy."

"Ok Grandpa, thanks."

"Hey Callie."

"Morning Amy, you riding one of ours ?"

"Yup, bringing three for the kids and we'll take Jared and Lyndy in front of us."

"What is that ?"

Amy looked over, "that is a Mercedes bus coming for the spa contingent. Ladies, your chariot has arrived !"

They walked by each hugging Amy as they went.

"Have fun Georgie !"

"Well have fun or be completely weirded out."

"You'll do fine, stick with Jade and Rosie, they have no shame."

She stepped out and waved and smiled when Rosie tapped a champagne glass against the window.

"You better take a nap later, I know what she's like after a day like this, maybe eat a big lunch or something. Champagne before 9 AM."

"Callie !"

"Just saying Amy."

"I'll be fine."

"I'm sure of that."

"Girls, Brick, let's get a move on horses to ride."

As they drove through the gate to the Vernon's farm Amy checked the box. "No name ?"

"No name, sad huh ? The land is the result of a feud amongst the family when the patriarch died. There were four houses spread out because they hated each other and then they each sold out. This 80 acres was part of like 400 originally."

They pulled up at the 8 horse barn and unloaded horses and saddles. "Anyone need to use the bathroom while I check the twins, now's the time."

Callie helped Amy while the kids went to use the bathroom. Callie had saddlebags of supplies ready and it wasn't long before they set off.

"You three can ride up to the herd if you'd like, we'll be along soon."

"Thanks Callie" Katie called back as they broke their horses into a canter.

"You two get any blow back after the other day ?"

"That fast ?"

"Who knows, I know Charlie's the big cheese but there are a few other medium and small cheeses that might consider you a threat as well."

"Yeah, we're watching the blogs and keeping an ear to the ground. We also have a few friends with the papers and the _Alberta Jumper_ that are listening as well. Truth is I'm not really interested in making a huge splash, I want between 6 and 12 good, competent jumpers, the rest can stay where they are. Don't get me wrong, I'd love to teach more, but it'll take time, for now Georgie and Clarissa can help but it's only one part of the equation. And before you ask, yes I want them to win, all of them."

"That's the Amy that goes with those buckles in the kids rooms."

"Cal, I'm going to need you to keep on Jade's ass when she gets up here, she needs to toughen up and I have other jobs."

"I've got her Amy, we'll all take her under our wing."

They rode on slowly the twins chittering to themselves and playing with a hunk of mane or Callie or Amy's fingers. She was always fascinated at how alert the twins were when they rode. Their heads turning back and forth their wide eyes following and adjusting to the sites.

"You know, no matter what size a piece of Alberta property there is always a breathtaking view. This is a nice piece of land Callie. Trails all off to provincial land ?"

"Nice trails and fishing too."

"Ever consider a small boarding barn for locals who just want to fish or ride out on Sunday's with their families."

"Not really, neither of us is really cut out for customer service if you know what I mean."

"I do, believe me."

"We have considered expanding the cabins, fixing them up."

"Well, that's good then, you nervous Callie ?"

"It's like butterflies but I can't decide if it's fear or excitement."

"So I have these 6 rescues I'm going to work with. Are you up to playing with the ones that'll be trained for ranch work ?"

"Sure, we'd love to, what are you looking for ?"

"The best they can do, if that's trail ride horse, fine, if it's rodeo star, that's fine too. Truth is if they're good competent ranch horses that we can get rid of for a decent price. Train them well, video tape them working and ask a premium because we trained them, I'm good. You won't be going into this blind, I'll work with them first and get a good idea of what they do and how reactive they are."

"So I do get to work with you because that's important to me Amy, I've looked you up, you're the real deal."

"I'm flattered Callie, I'll do my best to include you."

"Here they are" Callie sang out to the moos that called to her as they approached.

Amy checked and saw the kids riding on the other side.

"Nice cows Callie, got some calves coming too."

"Few late preggers this year, we'll keep an eye on them. Of course they'll drop at 2 AM."

"I'm sure they will." Amy agreed laughing, cows were not very cooperative in that respect.

Amy signaled the kids to meet them at the head of the herd and they walked on to the cabins on the edge of the property.

Amy handed Lyndy down to Charlotte and Callie lowered Jared to Katie and then got down. They tied off the horses on a long picket so they could graze through the snow and in the clearings. Amy gathered dry grass, twigs and some sticks and began piling them in one of the campfire rings.

"Will one of you get me one of those fire-starters from your packs please ?"

Katie was first and ran over. Amy opened her knife and scraped the magnesium onto a pile of shavings and small twigs then stuck her knife on the flint to create a spark and light the fire. A few careful blows later and a swipe or two of her hat and she was piling on sticks. A few minutes later Callie laid on two small chopped pieces of firewood and they all sat back for some cocoa, coffee and cookies.

Charlotte, Brick and Katie found a spot between two cabins where the snow was minimal and set up to blow bubbles with Lyndy and Jared while Amy and Callie sat near the fire.

"Well Callie, it's now or never."

"Tell me about Ty."

"That's a question I didn't expect and a pretty long story."

"Fair enough, I figured, you know the bed talk, I've got a pretty active imagination and well, I've been a woman all my life so I've got a good idea of what goes on and knowing Rosie as I do, well, lets just say I know you two are happy. So what else is there, Rosie tells me you met when you were 15 and he was 17. You married at 23. He was gone at 26. Who you are, is in that 11 years Amy, so start and we can continue later, I have a funny feeling we'll find the time, I like to ride early, I hear you do too."

Amy threw another log on the fire and filled her cup. She started with Spartan, almost a month before Ty showed up so many years ago and that first day when he rode around her and Jen on the road.

She told her about Jesse and Ashley, Soraya, Jen, the party, the open house gathering at Heartland training Spartan with Ty's help, the barn fire, Whiskers, Gallant Prince, Kerri Anne, the Fall Finale and his leaving.

"God, you must have been devastated."

"It was pretty bad, I moped for months, not a damn word from him."

She went on to talk about his return, Ghost, Caleb, Kit, his dad, Apollo, Ashley again all leading up to them getting together finally. They were cut off at this point by the men riding up and the kids having seen them coming over to help with the horses and to say hi. Rafe and Bryce pulled up and the girls took their horses.

Mitch and Jack got dropped off on the road to follow the survey the electric company had provided for the line down to the cabins. They noted the property line mark, set the GPS coordinates and then dropped a measuring wheel for the slow ride down to the cabins.

Instead of waiting Bryce and Rafe walked the group to the first cabin and described the changes that would be made. He showed them the architect's rendering of the camp house they would build and the two new small cabins that were favored and the larger 2 family cabins. Amy preferred to listen all the way through, she stepped past the orange stakes that were set up to give them an idea of the space. When Mitch joined them he sat down making notes onto the survey based on his notes and then sat with Jack, Rafe and Bryce.

Amy didn't really want the numbers, she was interested in feasibility, was it possible to get power here and get this up and running. She had a vague idea of the costs of the cabins, no clue about the electricity but she wanted to get that information in a package explained by people she trusted of what it would cost, how it would be paid for and what it would take to not go broke and lose their shirts. There was also the idea of the separate stables to customer horses but as always she was scared about disease.

"So the original for cabins would be for 2 or a couple with two beds set up that can be pushed together. The two smaller cabins we build could be for a couple and two drop down beds would make it a cozy 4. The larger two would be for two couples, with a loft for 2 people, a separate bedroom for 2 and 4 additional in a drop down bunk setting. 32 smashed together."

"I think they'll be happy with 20 for events Amy."

"I guess they'll tell us what'll make them happy Cal, I really don't get this part at all and the truth is I've really never spent much time in hotels, don't watch much TV so a comfortable bed is really all I would know to look for. I've only spent one night at my own dude ranch."

"You're 26 Amy, you must have gone somewhere."

"Sorry Callie, Ring of Fire Tour was motels shared with my dad, Europe was estates, like jumping facilities, honeymoon in Toulon at Lisa's house, that's it. Oh a yurt in Mongolia."

"Mom lunch ?" Charlotte asked.

"Let's head back."

Mitch took Lyndy and Jack took Jared, Callie and Bryce stayed at their spread and Amy and the rest headed back. Mitch was stopping for pizza along the way.

They unloaded the horses and brushed them down. Amy checked on the rest and soon they were starting fires in the ranch house fireplaces and settling in.

Rosalie called during lunch and Amy excused herself to her bedroom.

"Hey Rosie !"

"Hey Ames, they stuffed me with shrimp and now I'm in a tub full of mud with a cucumber facial on."

"You must be a sight Rosie."

"Missing you is what am right now Ames."

"Give a girl a complex why don't you"

"Hey Jade"

"Hey coach, lots of women pampering your girl here."

"I can't wait to see what they've done to you. Actually, I can't wait to taste the aftereffects of cucumber facial, I'll try not to think about the mud."

"How's Georgie doing ?"

"She may never leave, she may volunteer as a test subject."

"Stop Jade, I'm fine mom"

"Hey Georgie, you sound pretty relaxed."

"Well, once I got over the whole naked touching thing it's all pretty wonderful. We should definitely build a sauna."

"We'll get right on that Georgie and our more mature contingent ?"

Rosie laughed, "Ella had her hair done, trimmed and colored, brows, lashes and everything else, waxing and all."

"Everything else ?"

"Everything else, the woman is a force of nature."

"Georgie sat right there with her, I thought she'd kiss the beautician when they finished her brows."

"And the everything else ?"

"No more acrobat Georgie for a few months." Georgie called out.

"And you Rosie ?"

"They did my bangs and split ends, no waxing my love."

"Thank you Rosie."

"Oh my god, I'm sitting right here."

"Sorry Georgie, too much ?"

"It was too much the first time and the whole back thing."

"Back thing ?"

Jade laughed "the first thing you get is a relaxing massage and we're split in groups, Haddie and Betty are having the romantic day so they're off on their own. Ash is with her mom, Ella, Lisa and Trish and Rosie is with us. Anyway, Rosie's masseuse suggested that they could remove a certain, let's call it a whispy trail."

"Enough Jade, I get it."

"Ok, well, you'd have thought they stuck her with a cattle prod and then it all sort of gushed out of her mouth."

"And into my ears."

"I'm sorry Georgie."

"It's fine Rosie, I'm a big girl. I guess we've all got our spots."

"You have spots ?"

"Yes Jade and I'll keep them to myself for the time being thank you very much."

"Secret spots, got it."

"Well I guess I'll leave you to your pampering." Amy was laughing and glad they were having fun and more that Rosie had opted to spend the day with Jade and Georgie. "Any pretty prospects rubbing you down Rosie ?"

"None for me thanks Ames, I've got a ring, Jade of the other hand."

"Is not interested. Bye Coach."

"Bye you all, what time ?"

"Bus pulls out around 4 Ames, see you later, Love you."

"Love you all, bye."

After checking on the twins who had gone down for a nap with Jack's help and the girls and Brick who were out with the puppies at the barn Amy walked into the kitchen and started getting ready for dinner. Jack and Mitch had gone back to the Inn to get changed after a long day of riding and exploring the woods.

There were three cut up chickens that needed breading and then some time to rest and sides that needed to be prepared. She found a bunch of leftover macaroni which she mixed into a salad and several packs of Asparagus that she got ready for the oven or sauté pan. She dipped and coated each of the chicken pieces and placed them on two oven trays off to the side and started on a batch of large cookies for dessert to be made into ice cream sandwiches.

As she eased them into the oven, Peter and Wyatt came in, grabbed coffee and sat down.

"Find some stuff Wyatt ?"

"I did, nice shirt and new jeans."

"And you Peter ?"

"Apparently looking for an apartment in Edmonton, big secret."

Amy looked over as Peter looked at her. "They didn't know and handed me a packet of places the real estate people left for me. He was standing right there."

"Then Peter will talk to Georgie Wyatt, not you, and we will still keep this from Katie please."

"Sounds like a done deal Amy."

"I know Wyatt, though keys would make me feel better, please for now let's not involve her, Georgie is certainly old enough."

"I agree and I'm sorry Amy."

"Water under the bridge Peter and it seems pretty innocent, you staying for dinner ?"

"I am, I'm going to head over to the Inn to pack a bag and leave from here to Edmonton after. Lou's beside herself happy that I'm coming. She's texted me like 10 times today."

"Well, let's not get all ahead of ourselves."

Peter excused himself and drove off, Wyatt situated himself on the chair in the living room, stoked up the fire and when Amy checked had fallen fast asleep rolled up like a ball.

The twins woke soon after the cookies were out and cooling and Amy snatched them up and into her room with the door closed so as not to disturb Wyatt.

She sat and went through her journal while the twins played on the bed and waited for Rosie to find them when the bus brought them back.

About 30 minutes later the bus pulled in and up to the house. Amy heard them but didn't stir. She saw Georgie pass and wave to her as she walked over to wake Ryan. A second later Rosie popped in and the twins erupted seeing her. She cooed and reached out to them as she made her way to Amy leaning over to kiss her and stomp back and smile.

"You look happy Rosie."

"I've very happy Ames and I missed you today." Rosie sat down on the bed and had both twins climbing on her. When Ella popped her head in smiling Amy gasped.

"Oh my, look at you."

Ella smiled "oven ?"

"215 for 30 minutes and then 190 for an hour."

"Are we roasting the Asparagus ?"

"Either is fine and there's macaroni salad. The cookies are for sandwiches."

"I'll set the oven, how many are we for dinner ?"

"Count and no, I did not invite him, he can wait until tomorrow night unless of course you ?"

"Tomorrow will be fine. Haddie and Betty arranged to have dinner served in their room, those two are a trip and a half."

"I'm glad they're having a good time."

"And they've hit it off with Willa."

"Wonderful, I'd love them up here more often or at all."

"Can I help with something ?"

"Take the twins so I can have 10 minutes with Rosie Georgie."

"Sure, Wyatt, grab a kid."

"Come on Lyndy bug" he said walking over.

"Door ?"

"Closed please Georgie."

"What's up ?"

"Nothing's up" Amy said moving from the rocker to the bed and leaning over to kiss her. She pushed back and put her arm around her and laid her back gently all the while kissing her, prodding her with her lips, playing with her tongue.

Rosie joined right in enthusiastically, their hands became playful and they quickly lost track of time until they came up for air. Amy smiled "I guess that'll have to do until later. How many jealous women ogled your body today Rosie ?"

"So that's what this is, you're jealous, I hear tell that Haddie and Betty got lot's of alone time on their Romantic Spa day." She said smiling and leaning over to kiss her.

"You don't say ? Well, winter goes on long up here, I might just drive up and surprise you one day."

"I'll wait for that day." Rosie said kissing her again. "We have to make an appearance."

"Your hair looks nice Rosie and those nails. You can't possibly be more beautiful can you ?"

"Stop, just got some polishing that's all, some of us like more pampering than oatmeal baths."

"I could pamper you in an oatmeal bath you know."

"Up and out Fleming." She said pushing Amy off the bed laughing.

"Mom, want to listen to us practice ?"

"Specify Charlotte, I have to check on dinner."

"Rosie mom."

"I'll check the chicken and listen from here."

Amy came into the kitchen past Jade, Wyatt and Georgie sitting at the table with their iPads out.

"Where is everyone ?"

"Mostly back at the inn, Ella's in her room."

"You three have plans for the night ?"

"Classic movie night at the theatre, _The African Queen_ in playing."

"Great movie Wyatt."

Amy checked the chicken and turned the trays to even out the coloring. She shoved the Asparagus tray into the oven as well and set a second timer. After checking the cookies were cool she wrapped them in plastic and into the freezer and crushed some nuts to spread around the edges of the ice cream sandwiches.

"We've been here three days and that TV hasn't gone on once."

"I don't know why we own it Jade, the news I guess, every now and then we watch a movie." Amy said looking up at Jade "I'm pretty proud of that actually, have you missed it ?"

"No but if I was cooking I guess I'd have it on as background noise."

"I have kids for background noise."

"I guess."

The contingent from the Inn returned at 6:00 and dinner was again a nice family time filled with laughter and joking. Everybody loved the idea of the ice cream sandwiches and ended up in the living room with their coffee and treats while Amy and Rosie cleared away. When they were done and the kitchen was closed away Ash walked over, ready Amy ?"

"Pretty much, you got the kids ?"

"You bet."

"You two have fun tonight" Jack said from his spot with Jared and Lyndy on each knee looking at his fly fishing magazine.

"Say goodnight to the kids sweetheart, we'll see them in the morning."

"Amy what's going on ?"

"We're trading with Ash and Mitch, we have a night alone at the Inn, now come on, I've got you packed."

"God I love you." She whispered as she walked over to the twins and Amy went to the girl's room.

"So this is alone time ?"

"Yes Charlotte, this is alone time."

"And we can stay up tomorrow ?"

"We can certainly try Katie."

"I can do it."

"We'll see Brick, I've fallen asleep several New Year's before midnight. Personally I would suggest a nap if you want to stay awake."

When Rosie came in they kissed them all goodnight and Amy stopped in with the twins who were already half asleep.

"The boys will be here at 5:30 Ella, there's no need to go out there. I've given them permission to use the plow and Rosie's truck and to let Brick ride in the tractor if he's amenable to getting up. Thanks for watching the kids." Amy leaned over and hugged and kissed her and then the rest including Georgie, Wyatt and Jade. "Have fun tonight, enjoy the movie."

"You keep in touch too" she said hugging Peter and reaching up to kiss his cheek.

"I will"

Rosie grabbed Amy in front of the truck and kissed her, drawing her in between bulky coats and hats. "You keep doing this stuff and it's amazing Ames."

"Come on my love, we are far from done."

Rosie smiled and clapped and ran around to her side and got in. It was only a five minute drive over to the Inn. Willa and Sam were sitting in the living room with Haddie and Betty. They were having tea. "Everything's upstairs Amy, have a wonderful night and help yourself to whatever if you need a snack or another snack, whatever."

"Thanks Willa, good night everyone."

"What's upstairs ?" Rosie whispered as they made their way up to the room.

"Seriously Rosie ?"

Once inside they shrugged off their coats and sat down to pull off their boots. Amy threw a few logs on the fire and turned straight into Rosie's arms. "Hey you, there's champagne and strawberries over there."

She smiled at Amy and ran a finger pulling back her hair and exposing Amy's neck. Slowly she lowered her head and ran her teeth and tongue along her neck. Amy lifted her head and moaned as Rosie continued, her hands pulling Amy's shirt free from her pants and her hands ran up her back. "Rosie, bath, I worked all day, bath, clean, cuddling, I promise my love."

"Go fill the tub and I'll get some snacks Ames." She whispered with a last light kiss.

Amy smiled and padded off to the bathroom to start the tub, she added some lavender oil and two containers of thick oatmeal and almond milk she had dropped off earlier. She left the bathroom and took a few minutes to zip open the suitcase and remove several boxes and a change of clothes for each of them. She laid the clothes on the dresser for morning and a box on Rosie's side of the bed. She had a similar box on her side and a smaller one.

"What are those ?" Rosie said taking a sip of champagne. She then dipped a strawberry in her glass and placed it by Amy's mouth for her to bite. Followed by a very sloppy and giggly kiss. "The boxes ?"

"After our bath" Amy whispered walking past and lightly slapping Rosie's behind.

"It's naughty isn't it" Rosie giggled, the champagne having a slight effect on her.

"Time to get naked Rosie."

Rosie giggled again and grabbed the champagne and the bowl of strawberries and followed Amy who was lowering herself into the bath, sighing as she dropped slowly into the milky water.

"What is that ?"

"Oatmeal and almond milk and lavender."

"Sounds like fun" she said climbing in and leaning back into Amy's arms.

They immediately shifted into a more conducive position for necking and contented themselves with soft touches and sweet whispers. They rinsed off in the small shower and patted each other dry. All the while they kissed, nibbled and touched; they were in a zone, connected to each other like magnets, a current drawing them together.

They each went to their side of the bed and Amy brushed out her hair then leaned over to undo the ribbon on her box. Rosie had waited and reached for hers as well. Without reaching into her box she watched Amy stand and slip the nightgown over her head and then set her hair over the top. Rosie sighed as she watched the satin and lace fall and hug Amy's body. Every curve covered by a dark dusky blue, when she turned around Rosie could see her hard nipples straining against the cloth and then Amy's shining bright blue eyes boring into her, desirous, on fire.

Rosie's night gown was dark green and fit her like Amy's, every curve gently licked by the soft smooth fabric. Amy watched and it was all she could do not to lick her lips. Both had plunging back lines, Rosie's naked and Amy's covered by sheer lace.

"How bad do you want this right now ?" Rosie asked as she ran her hands down her sides and then lifted her leg onto the bed. The gowns had a slit that ran up to mid hip on the right ride and it fell open revealing her leg as the gown fell to each side.

"There's another box." Amy whispered nodding at her nightstand.

"Is that for me or you ?"

"How bad do you want it ?" Amy grinned. "If you open it you have to use it."

Rosie giggled and dived across the bed, grabbed the box, sat down in the middle of the bed and patted the spot next to her. She smiled, pulled the bow and set it aside, she opened the box and pushed the tissue paper away. There were four woven silk strips in the box. Each about 50 cm long with a loop on the end.

Rosie stared at them for a second. "I have to use these, oh my, you want me to, Amy, really ? Is it my birthday ?" She was positively giddy at the prospect and that turned Amy on "now please Rosie" she whispered, her voice sulky, almost pleading. She was shaking with excitement as Rosie loosely tied her hands to the bedposts and panted when she spread her legs and tied those as well. The lights were off and several candles burned around the bed. The flames flickered in their eyes as Rosie leaned over and kissed her, softy and then deeper with Amy straining to raise her head and get more contact. She sighed, almost a whimper when Rosie pulled away.

A second later she leaned over and nipped at Amy's ear before beginning a slow methodical exploration of Amy's neck with her lips, teeth and tongue. Amy squirmed, sighed and moaned under Rosie's gentle ministrations. She lightly ran her fingers here or there while exploring with her lips and tongue. Amy gasped when Rosie let her tongue flick across her breasts through the cool satin.

"Not very talkative Ames."

"I, Rosie" she panted, almost unable to get words to formalize into coherency.

Rosie nibbled at her ear, she whispered softly, "tell me" and again she ran her hands softly down Amy's body.

"Please Rosie" Amy panted, there was a light sheen of sweat across her brow and Rosie wiped it away with her thumb before leaning over to kiss her again.

"Me first I think."

Amy stared at her not understanding until Rosie lifted her night gown enough to straddle her. She could feel her body react as she watched Rosalie run her freshly manicured fingernails across her self. Amy licked her lips as Rosie reached down and rubbed her self slowly, spreading herself open.

"Oh" Amy shuddered. Rosie smiled down and whispered, "You Ok sweetheart."

"Let me."

"Ah, Ah, no, no, no, my show remember." Their eyes were locked and Amy was lost in deep pools of green. She gasped when Rosie shut her eyes and Amy looked down to watch Rosalie pleasure herself. She watched her hips sway back and forth and held her breath as she moaned her name "Amy".

"Oh yes my love." Amy whispered. Rosie smiled and leaned over to kiss her again and Amy was breathless when she slid away. "No" she whimpered as Rosie moved further from her lips. When she felt Rosie's tongue moving up her leg followed by soft kisses she sighed and gasped again in surprise as Rosie moved herself up and began rubbing herself over Amy's thigh, she was grinding and again Amy watched breathless as Rosie gyrated against her, she could feel the moisture from between Rosie's legs coat her thigh and was lost in her head again when Rosie reached over and ran her fingers under the edge of Amy's gown. She pulled at the hairs and Amy growled at the brief pain which fired shocks across her she was so aroused, her nerves on edge.

Rosie shuddered as the wave of pleasure took her body and she ground herself against Amy, rolling her hips. She released Amy's uncovered leg then, pulling at the simple slip knot she has tied. She immediately moved up and ground herself against Amy. Amy cried out at the contact and shifted her hips as much as she could. Rosie couldn't take her straining and pleas anymore and quickly pulled the other ties free. Amy was on her in a second, grinding herself against Rosie. Their arms forced the air from between them until their bodies were wrapped around each other rocking on the center of the bed. Pressing against each other, they kissed in reckless abandon and when the wave of orgasms struck they held on and rode each other for what seemed like forever. Their bodies calmed after a while in brief shudders until they collapsed against each other and fell together to the side and disentangled. They were laughing, their joy in each other filled their space and hearts.

While recovering Rosie lay against Amy wrapped in her arms. The soft knock at the door surprised them both and Amy shook her head, straightened her gown and walked over to peer thorough the peep hole.

"No one there." She said as she slowly opened the door. The odor hit her first and looking down she smiled and bent over.

She stood and backed into the room kicking the door gently shut and laying the tray on the bed. Waffles, vanilla ice cream, bacon and maple syrup. The note read "A little something to keep up your strength."

"Thank you" Rosie called out giggling as she bit down on a slice thick bacon.

"Your welcome girls, good night" Betty sang out and they distinctly heard giggling after.

"You don't think they ?"

"Heard us Ames ? They definitely heard you and my name and god in the same sentence several times."

"Stop" Amy giggled "You're not very mousy either you know."

They sat and ate like schoolgirls, joking and giggling. They settled back and made love again and one last time before they succumbed and fell fast asleep, Amy's head across Rosie's chest her body held snuggled under Rosie's arm.


	30. AfterTyme - Chapter 30 - Recipes

Chapter 30 – Recipes

 _ **(A/N – The Story continues in the next chapter !**_

 _ **I've actually never been asked to do this in any Fandom but here goes. All of these recipes require some adjustments of final cooking times. Eggs need to be cooked and incorporated well in the custards. Also, the resting times of all of these are imperative as the dishes continue cooking out of the oven during these times. Some will come out very puffy and they will firm up when the air leaves them. With any type of berry pie, slight adjustments should be made depending on the juiciness of the berries which changes during the season. Yes, you can add veggies and change the meats in the Ranch Omelette recipe. We always add a leafy green like spinach.)**_

French toast casserole

1 loaf Challah or Brioche bread

6 large eggs

2 cups half-and-half

1 tsp. vanilla extract

1/2 tsp. ground cinnamon

1/2 tsp. ground nutmeg

Dash salt

Topping:

1/2 pound (2 sticks) butter

1 cup packed light brown sugar

1/2 tsp. ground cinnamon

1/2 tsp. ground nutmeg

1 cup chopped pecans

Instructions:

First, make the topping: Melt the butter in a pan and add the brown sugar and spices. Use a whisk to combine. (If you're having a hard time with it, let it sit for a few moments. Once it cools, it'll be easier to mix.) Then add pecans, if you're adding those.

Pour the sauce into a medium-size rectangular casserole dish (13 x 9 '), making sure it spreads to all four corners. Then cut the bread up in 1/2-inch size slices (about 20 or so), and spread them out over the casserole.

In a bowl, beat the eggs with the cream and the spices. Then pour over the bread, again making sure to cover completely and reach every corner. Cover with foil and refrigerate overnight. In the morning bake at 350 degrees for 40 minutes or until the bread gets crusty on top.

Sticky Bottom French Toast Casserole

Ingredients:

1 1/2 cups dark brown sugar

3/4 cup unsalted butter

6 tablespoons light corn syrup or maple.

1/2 cup whole milk

1/8 teaspoon salt

1 (1 pound) loaf challah bread, cut into 1/2-inch slices

2 1/2 cups whole milk

6 eggs, beaten

1 1/2 teaspoons vanilla extract

1/4 teaspoon salt

3 tablespoons white sugar

1 1/2 teaspoons ground cinnamon

Directions:

Lightly grease a 9x13-inch casserole dish.

Combine brown sugar, butter, corn syrup, 1/2 cup whole milk, and 1/8 teaspoon salt in a saucepan over medium heat; cook, stirring constantly, until sugar is dissolved and syrup is smooth, about 5 minutes. Pour syrup into the prepared casserole dish.

Arrange bread slices atop the syrup layer in the casserole dish.

Whisk 2 1/2 cups milk, eggs, vanilla extract, and 1/4 teaspoon salt in a bowl; pour milk mixture over bread. Cover casserole dish with plastic wrap and refrigerate 8 hours or overnight.

Preheat oven to 350 degrees F (175 degrees C). Remove plastic wrap from casserole dish.

Mix white sugar and cinnamon together in a small bowl; sprinkle mixture over casserole.

Cover casserole with aluminum foil.

Bake in the preheated oven for 20 minutes. Remove aluminum foil and continue baking until casserole is cooked through and eggs are set, 25 to 30 minutes. The casserole will be syrupy, but should thicken as it cools.

Saskatoon Berry French Toast

Ingredients

1 cup Saskatoon jam

1 (16 oz.) Challah or Broche, cut into 1 1/2-inch cubes

1 (8-oz.) package cream cheese, cut into 1-inch cubes

6 large eggs

2 cups half-and-half

1 teaspoon ground cinnamon

1 teaspoon vanilla extract

1/2 cup firmly packed brown sugar

Toppings: maple syrup, whipped cream

Directions:

Cook jam in a small saucepan over medium heat 1 to 2 minutes or until melted and smooth, stirring once.

Place half of bread cubes in bottom of a lightly greased 13- x 9-inch baking dish. Top with cream cheese cubes, and drizzle with melted jam. Top with remaining bread cubes.

Whisk together eggs and next 3 ingredients. Pour over bread mixture. Sprinkle with brown sugar. Cover tightly, and chill 8 to 24 hours.

Preheat oven to 325°. Bake, covered, 20 minutes. Uncover and bake 10 to 15 minutes or until bread is golden brown and mixture is set. Serve with desired toppings.

Ranch Omelet Breakfast Casserole

Ingredients:

1 lb bacon, cut into 1-inch pieces

1 medium onion, chopped (1/2 cup)

1 medium red bell pepper, chopped (3/4 cup)

1 package (8 oz) sliced fresh mushrooms

2 tablespoons Dijon mustard

½ teaspoon salt

½. teaspoon pepper

¾ cup milk

12 eggs

1 package (2 lb) frozen hash browns, thawed

2 cups shredded Cheddar or Gruyere cheese (8 oz)

Directions:

In 12-inch skillet, cook bacon until crisp. Using slotted spoon. Remove from pan to small bowl. Cover and refrigerate. Drain drippings, reserving 1 tablespoon in pan. Add onion, bell pepper and mushrooms; cook 4 minutes over medium heat, stirring occasionally. Stir in mustard, salt and pepper. In large bowl, beat milk and eggs with wire whisk.

Spray 13x9-inch (3-quart) baking dish with cooking spray. Spread half of hash browns in baking dish. Spread onion mixture evenly on top. Sprinkle with 1 cup of the cheese. Spread remaining hash browns over top. Pour egg mixture on top. Cover; refrigerate 8 hours or overnight.

Heat oven to 325°F. Uncover; bake 50 to 60 minutes or until thermometer inserted in center reads 160°F. Sprinkle with remaining 1 cup cheese and the bacon. Bake 3 to 5 minutes longer or until knife inserted in center comes out clean, top is puffed and cheese is melted. Let stand 5 minutes.

Saskatoon Double Berry Pie

Ingredients:

Baked 9" pie shell

3/4 cup sugar

3 tablespoon cornstarch

1/8 teaspoon salt

1/4 cup water

4 cups fresh Saskatoon Berries

1 tablespoon Butter

1 tablespoon Lemon juice

Whipped or ice cream (optional)

Directions:

Combine sugar, cornstarch, and salt in a saucepan. Add water and 2 c. Saskatoons; cook over medium heat, stirring constantly, until mixture comes to a boil and is thickened and clear. (Mixture will be quite thick)

Remove from heat and stir in butter and lemon juice. Cool.

Place remaining 2 c. raw Saskatoon berries in pie shell. Top with cooked berry mixture. Chill for several hours. Serve garnished with whipped cream.


	31. AfterTyme - Chapter 31

_**(A/N – Welcome back to the story and thanks for the PM's and reviews, I can't believe the amount of PM's this story has gotten !)**_

Chapter 31

 _ **Rescues: 23**_

Amy woke to her phone chirping with a text message. It was 6:10. She couldn't help but laugh at the video of Brick sitting on the plow next to Ella, the biggest smile in the world on his face as they shoved a pile of snow into a small mountain alongside the barn.

"Show me" Rosie groaned turning over.

"He's the most precious thing."

"First time we met he hadn't talked in weeks since their dad died. They were both devastated and Brick, he was so sad and so sweet. First words out of his mouth was saying goodbye to a horse. He was holding my hand."

"I wouldn't mind seeing if a few spectrum kids would do well, we could try a couple small sessions, I'll ask around."

"I've worked with a few autistic kids, ask, Chance is the perfect horse. The Clydesdales too but they aren't ridden. You know Rosie, since your up I mean."

"Come here you, let's work up an appetite and get the breakfast end of this deal."

They had no where to be and after an evening of intensity they were measured and flirty with each other. They silently agreed to take their time and make the most of really being alone, a state they did not find themselves in often these days. Even their shower was slow and sensual, kisses and caresses to remember during the time they'd be apart again, sooner than either would like.

Amy found a text from Peter that he was aboard his flight and ready to taxi, she wished him luck and made a note to have flowers sent to his room for Lou on New Year's morning.

She also got a text from Georgie demanding to know how Wyatt can have information she can't until Amy talks to her. What is going on ?

Amy dialed her number and waited.

"I knew something was going on."

"Listen to me Georgie, very closely, this is not set in stone and I do not want your sisters to find out or anybody other than you two. You're father has been offered a long term temporary assignment in Edmonton that could become permanent. He wants to take it and is trying to work out the details."

"And New York ?"

"You have all the information Wyatt has and I will discuss the rest with you when I get there. We're going to have breakfast here and pack. Georgie please, I don't want to do this over the phone."

"Fine, how does the Edmonton thing look."

"I think it will happen and he wants to do this Georgie, he misses you both very much."

"Ok, well, that's something else you and I have to discuss, we'll need to ride."

"That's an excellent idea Georgie. We'll see you soon."

"She'll figure it out."

"Not the reasons Rosie, like this Edmonton thing, I know what she's going to ask, why couldn't he just transfer to Calgary if he missed us and then this stuff with Lou ? We'll see, Georgie is a processor, this may take a group effort and several rides."

"Why didn't he just transfer to Calgary ?" Rosie asked it matter of factly.

"Because their relationship began with secrets, lies and dishonesty and all that dirt fouled the waters. Peter never felt welcomed at Heartland, when we met the atmosphere was adversarial and my father hounded him and demeaned him from before they were married through the divorce and to this day. I don't blame him his discomfort and Lou never made it easy or understood. Let's go eat sweetie, I don't want to fill my head with this stuff."

Amy and Rosie held hands coming downstairs and smiled at their welcome.

"Here they are, morning girls."

"Morning Haddie, Betty, Willa, Sam" they said or nodded before sitting down.

"I have Cream cheese stuffed French toast, how does that sound ?"

"Sounds perfect Willa, thank you."

"Your very welcome Amy, I'll bring out the coffee and some fruit."

"Thanks for the snack Haddie, it was perfect."

"Nothing to it Rosie, have to remember to eat." Betty said trying her best not to laugh.

"God, how bad were we." Amy asked the blush rising in her cheeks.

"I doubt your Grandpa heard." Haddie snickered.

"I'm sorry you two."

"Please Amy, it was truly inspiring."

"Stop Betty."

"Ok, Ok Rosie."

Both Amy and Rosie were blushing as their coffee was poured by Sam and Willa carried out luscious plates of French toast, Saskatoon jam and powdered sugar.

The others joined them in coffee and nibbled at small baked goods from a plate in the center of the table.

"Where do you put that all Amy ?"

"In all the right places Sam." Rosie answered looking up at him with a grin.

"So, we've been discussing an idea that we wanted to run by you both if that's Ok ?"

"Sure Willa, you're still coming for lunch on Sunday right ?"

'Oh yes, of course Rosie, wouldn't miss it, this was something we learned from Haddie and Betty."

"Someone get on with it" Amy said looking up. Rosie grinned and wiped powdered sugar off Amy's lip with a napkin. "this Saskatoon jam is great, do you make it ?"

"Sam makes it, actually took three years to get it right."

"It's very good Sam."

"Thank you Amy, well here's the thing. Haddie was telling us about other couples wanting to get away, let their hair down so to speak and they know these folks who run websites and travel agencies where places like us can get referred and on their list."

"Referred for what, why are we beating around the bush." Amy said looking at them confused.

"Closet lesbian couples who want a safe, non judgmental atmosphere to visit when they want to get away."

Amy and Rosie both looked up at that point, and Amy looked at Haddie, in a completely non judgmental way, "couples like you two ?"

"Exactly, if we found a place like this, an accepting place to stay, ride, learn fly tying, fish, learn to ride or throw a lariat or even work at a ranch near the animals we would have come back and will actually. We're part of several well, travel groups run mostly by women like us, all the places are referrals and will be checked out but I can't imagine they wouldn't love to carry you. They'd be special event weeks or weekends, just couples and all they really want is to be themselves."

"Is there an age group we're talking about ?"

"No Rosie, you two are living a dream, there are women of all ages who are for whatever reasons behind that door. Up here it's easier and usually involves a specific conservative atmosphere or home life. The states are different, pockets of judgement, all that religious right wing nonsense and a left wing that believes that these women's lives would be best made public. They hide for their own reasons, military people, business people, religious and conservative families and business that run their conservatism and religion on display. You'll be shocked at how many young women even young families who hide themselves away, have male friends escort them to functions, attend parent teacher conferences as singles and don't even file as guardians of their own kids."

"Have you discussed this with the others ? Lisa, Ella ?"

"You two first, you see, they'll need to see you two to feel safe."

"All well and good Betty" Amy answered "we have men working at the ranch."

"Men who don't care and work for you and mind their own business."

"How much business are we talking about here ?" Rosie asked.

"Haddie and I think with our endorsement it would be easy to get listed, you can fill four weekends over the summer and two for leaf peeping, Inn and Cabins."

"That's a lot of of couples depending on how the cabins are used." Rosie said mostly to herself "and a lot of money, 6 full weekends of relatively light work. $10 – 20 thousand in gross income each depending and add to that sales of equipment and stock, spa day fees, I'm sure they'd shut down for 30 lesbians getting fluffed and polished."

"Earth to Rosie" Amy chided.

"Sorry Ames, but this is my part, just weekends huh ?"

"We may be able to do a fall leaf thing over a week." Willa pondered. "We should start with weekends."

"Sure, I get that, I need to talk to the rest and get some feedback. They'd be willing to just get lunch and deal with their own at the cabins for breakfast and dinner and dinner if they stay here ?"

"I was thinking we'd add a bar-b-que on say Friday or Saturday night yours or Heartland beef. Campfire singing and then on their own. Friday might be best as an ice breaker."

"Ok, got it, wow, could you at least get some feelers and gauge a reaction ?"

"Already started, we'll see what we have, they're sending out an email with no real specifics to see the interest level and ask for dates."

"More coffee ?"

"No, thanks Sam, we actually have to get back to the ranch and I don't think Rosie can stand more coffee right now. She's positively giddy."

"I'm fine Ames really but this kind of thing can really make a difference for us and we can make a difference for these women, give them a chance to be comfortable in their own skins for a change."

"Atta girl" Haddie said with a smile.

"Let's go pack my love and go make a difference at home."

"We'll see you on the way out girls" Willa said standing to take their plates.

They stopped down for goodbyes to the four around the table.

"Willa, we stripped the bed for you. If you could do me a favor and put this gift on Mitch's side of the bed when they leave for the Country Club ?"

"That's fine Rosie and thanks for stripping the bed, it was wonderful having you both."

"All set up for tonight ?"

"They'll be handed invitations as they leave Amy."

"Thanks you two, we'll see you Sunday Willa and you two delinquents ?"

"We'll be over for lunch Amy." Betty laughed.

Amy started backing out and when she shifted forward "Gift box my love ?"

"It's the box from last night."

"Rosie you didn't ?"

"Maybe it's Mitch's birthday, I put a note on it."

"Stop that" Amy said laughing "what did you write ?"

"Thanks for last night, here's a little gift, the one who opens the box has to use it."

"This is going to get out."

They pulled up and Amy backed into her spot. They got out and grabbed their bag before heading in. Ella, Jack and Lisa were at the kitchen table with coffee and the house was dead silent.

"Did you sell the kids ?"

"Puppies are asleep by the fire, Mitch and Ash have the rest on horses."

"Twins too ?"

"The whole kit and caboodle."

"Trish and Val ?"

"Shopping."

"Driving up, shopping, those two are getting close."

"Trish is lonely, Cass is swamped, we're up here a lot in December and Val's fun to hang around with when she's just being Val."

"I feel bad Lisa."

"How can you feel bad sweetheart, I'm sure we'll see them both a lot over the winter. You can't be in two places at once, I think Trish gets that."

Amy got the flame up in the bedroom stove and changed into loungewear. Slippers on she curled up in her chair with her journal. A few minutes later Rosie joined her and sat across from her with student folders.

They worked quietly for a long time. There was some foot touching and sly smiles at each other Amy wondered if somehow this could all disappear. When her eyes began to blur, she put the journal down on her lap and closed her eyes. Her dream was an extension of her waking thoughts, she could see herself sitting in Grandma Lyndy's chair in the living room with the kids all around. These kids, Charlotte and Jared included. Ty was sitting in Grandpa's chair reading a journal, he turned to her and smiled."

"Ames, come on sweetie, they're back."

She opened her eyes to Rosie's smiling face "hey you Ok ?"

"Fine Rosie, just didn't expect to doze off I guess. Let me wash my face and I'll be right out. We should find out what the kids want for dinner."

"You sure ?"

"I dreamed about Ty and our kids at Heartland, it was normal and weird at the same time."

"Yeah, those are weird, go wash up." Rosie leaned over and kissed her "what I can't have weird dreams ?"

"Thanks Rosie."

"Just doin' my job."

Amy came out to the family settling in the living room with warm drinks.

"How was your ride ?"

"Great, we saw horses on the side of the mountain from the back ridge."

"Where Charlotte ?"

"Back ridge across the valley at least 8."

"Well, we'll have to keep an eye out for them if the snow gets bad, Mitch see if you and Charlotte can mark the spot on a map please."

"What are you gonna do mom ?"

"I am going to ride out and see if I can find them when I come back."

"In the winter ?"

"Seriously Rosie, if we limited ourselves to not winter I'd have three months a year to work. I'll get as close as I can in the truck and ride over on Spartan."

"I'll go with you."

"It's not necessary Mitch."

"I can go."

"No Charlotte you can't."

"I'd feel better if I went."

"I'll bring a rope to haul you back."

"Haul me back from what ?"

"From whatever the hell you'll fall over or off of unless you get delirious from fever or run into poachers."

"Excuse me ?"

Jack, Lisa and Georgie were all laughing.

"Sorry Mitch, Amy's experience with riding into the wild with people on rescues is pretty much the tale of hauling them back broken." Lisa explained.

"Look, I'll start right across the valley to see if I can pick up a trail, you'll be able to watch from the ridge and if they haven't moved much I can assess them and have them marked by the RCMP."

"I'll go with you."

"Not on your life Rosie."

"Amy look"

"Enough, all of you, my job, best done by me."

"Amy !" Rosie demanded.

"Fine." Amy took out her phone and walked away.

"Hey old man. I miss you too, still riding ?"

"Who is she talking to ?"

"I have no idea." Lisa answered watching her back.

"Actually they were spotted across the ravine from my ranch. Right Whispering Pines. Ok, I'll let you know, bring a saddle we don't want to scare the natives. Yes you can ditch it if it's a burden. I hope not, overnight in winter and my arthritis acts up" she said laughing, "Larson. I'll talk to you next week. Love to June."

"There, I'm not going alone."

"June Whitetail, you called Victor ?"

"You all insisted I not go alone, I don't have to worry about Victor."

"How old is he ?"

"Not as old as you Grandpa and Victor shoots 18 holes before breakfast."

"Who is Victor Whitetail ?"

"He was Marion's First Nations counterpart, colleague."

"One of my mentors, my mom and Victor had a thing."

"Amy I don't think."

"Oh poo Grandpa, Dad was gone and mom and Victor loved each other in their own way. She broke his heart, not the other way around, let it go."

"And he's better than me somehow ?"

"He's done this before, it's more than riding Mitch, it's dealing with wildies. I'll take you in clear weather so you can watch."

"And only Victor would do ?"

"No actually Mitch, Georgie would do fine but she's got school, my only other option would be Scott."

"You would take Georgie over me ?"

"I have worked side by side with Georgie and Scott for years Rosie, I'm not going to lie to you, this isn't a pleasure trip, getting there is dangerous and dealing with an unknown herd of wild horses is as well. I can't worry about you and do my work, I need someone backing me up that I trust implicitly and don't have to watch. Please my love, don't make this harder on me than it has to be."

"Then you'll teach me when this is over."

"I promise all of you" she said taking the time to look at them all including Charlotte and Katie, "that over time if you want to learn I will do my best to teach you, it would help, I can't teach a gift."

"What's that supposed to mean ?"

"It means Charlotte that for the past 12 years I have been described as gifted, that somehow what I do is part of who I am, passed on by my mother, I'm the Miracle Girl, and if that's the case then Georgie or you or Katie or Jared can't do it. I'd feel better for the future if that's not the case. I think you can all do what I do."

"Mom, you talk to horses, I've seen you, they answer and nod, it's scary."

"It's a learned response to my voice and tone Charlotte, it's an extension of liberty."

"I don't know about that."

"Well I do, now let's eat and what do you all want for dinner ?"

Lunch was leftovers made into salads, sides and sandwiches and the girls decided on Chinese for dinner, "egg rolls and ribs please."

"Jade, we have permission for you to drive tonight or one of us can drop you."

"I'll drive, I'll take my mom's Beamer."

"One more thing."

"Here it comes." Georgie said looking over.

"Sorry you two, Peter's going to give the crowd 10 minutes."

"I can do 10, Wyatt, you Ok with 10 ?"

"I'm fine Georgie."

"I'm good Amy, gotta sell the stew."

"Thank you all."

"10 minutes of what ?"

"Autographs Charlotte." Katie said matter of factly.

"Are you freakin' kidding me, at a dance ?"

"Charlotte, do you expect to win when you jump ?"

"Sure, me or Katie, 1st or 2nd."

"So one day when you and Katie take first and second in the Fall Finale you're just going to blow off your fans and the girls that look up to you as an example of what hard work and dedication and a bond with their horses can do, the difference it can make in their lives and their mounts ? I'd be very disappointed if it's all for your vanity. We're teachers Charlotte, my mother taught me about horses, my dad and grandfather taught me ranching and rodeo, I taught Georgie and we will teach you and Katie and you'll help teach Lyndy and Jared and as many people that we can teach along the way."

"Gonna get awful crowded around here teaching all these people."

"Yeah, I plan on spreading us out Katie." Amy laughed.

"Where do I end up ?"

"When it's your time Georgie we'll hand you the keys and a map."

There was a door knock as they cleared away and Rosie walked over and smiled when she signed for the long white red bowed box.

"Package Ella" Rosie sang laying it on the table.

Ella came over smiling and undid the bow. The box contained 12 flawless red roses wrapped in fern leaves and baby's breath.

"They smell beautiful Gran."

"Look that way too."

"They are beautiful girls."

"There's a card, Charlotte said reaching over only to get a mild swat from her Gran as she picked up the card and opened it.

The card was simple " _Ti penso"_ and signed simply " _Rafael"_

"What's it say Gran ?"

Ella took the card and smiled, a slight blush rose in her cheeks as she slipped the card into her pocket.

"What's it say Gran ?" Charlotte repeated.

"It's a knock knock joke Charlotte."

"Come on Gran" she said as everyone laughed.

Rosie brought her a tall vase from the living room and helped Ella arrange the bouquet. Lisa wandered over and leaned in to smell while reaching into Ella's pocket and snatching the card.

"Lisa, give that back." She reached out but Lisa backed away with her hand behind her. Haddie snatched it from her hand and ran into the living room.

"Haddie !"

Everybody was laughing when Trish and Val walked in.

"ooooh, who got flowers ?" Trish asked walking over.

"Ella." Rosie answered smiling.

"Very special flowers it seems." Lisa said handing the card over.

"What's it mean ?" Charlotte asked.

"Thinking of you" Jade answered looking up from her phone, "that's so sweet."

Ella was blushing, "honestly, it's like being back in high school with you all."

"We had fun in high school" Val said "you're going to blind that man tonight Ella."

"Yes she will" Lisa added walking over to kiss Ella's cheek "You would have been fun in high school."

"I like to think I'm still fun Lis."

"No one funner Gran."

"Thank you Katie" Ella said with a laugh and bending over to kiss her.

"What's everyone got planned for the afternoon ?"

"I'm taking a nap, Lis, you in ?"

"Absolutely Jack, anyone else ?"

Most, including the girls and Brick agreed. They wanted to stay up till midnight.

"I could nap." Rosie added

"I'm going for a ride, maybe nap later." Amy answered heading for her boots.

"I'm coming with you."

"Go nap Rosie, I'll join you later."

"I'm going up to that ridge with you Amy Fleming, you're not fooling anyone."

"Me too." Georgie added "I'll get changed."

Wyatt and Jade went for their boots as well.

"Fine, I'll get the spotting scope and binoculars."

Ella volunteered to get the kids set up before her nap, Brick and the girls promised to cooperate and stay in the house. They all figured the twins would go down easy after a morning trail ride.

It took about 30 minutes of slow riding to reach the ridge. Georgie immediately took Amy's and Rosie's reins and Amy grabbed her bundle. She walked a few steps around and laid down a space blanket and two woolen blankets and then lay down. Georgie came over a second later and handed her the spotting scope she snapped the legs onto and then sat up close to Amy holding a pad and pen.

"Really straight across at that meadow at 3:00 Amy."

It took about 5 minutes for Amy to spot them further up at the edge of the clearing.

"Got them." She whispered and then she started. She described each horse as best she could, estimated hand height and weight, coloring and any distinct markings. She made her way through 8 and then paused. Georgie transcribed as she spoke.

"Any others ?"

"8 horses, 40 feet, there are two foals down there Georgie, they're being shielded. No stallion in site. You look and let me know it you spot anything and then we'll see if we can zone out and spot the stallion." Before standing she locked the scope and was careful standing. Georgie lay right down and Amy immediately moved to her side.

"I see the legs too, that's a good tip, count the legs, winds blowing that way, foals are shielded on that side, makes sense. I'll pull back and start, what do you think ?"

"He'll be dark, brown or chestnut by the younger horses, look north of them, pull back 50 mm."

"I got 2 more, 11:00 from the herd, between those two evergreens."

Amy grabbed the binoculars and looked, yeah, yeah, can you describe them ? Take back the 50 mm."

Georgie started talking and Amy immediately scribed for her "they're yearlings Amy, maybe long and there he is, look." She said moving back and having Amy look in. "Wow, he's huge, 17 easy, nice chestnut, he's all of 550 kg. Dark black mane, handsome horse."

Amy then took the map and shifted her focus towards what was marked as two roads and tried to spot them. "That's not too bad, across that flat and down, maybe set the horses to rest with Victor by that stand of birch, that looks pretty shielded."

"Is that a real road, can't really see much through these."

"I can't tell from this angle Georgie, we'll have to scope it ahead of time."

"Looks like maybe 45 minutes to an hour, you'll need a full moon."

"All right, we'll check the charts and come up with a plan. Rosie, want to see sweetheart ?"

Rosie lay down next to Amy who snapped the scope back to their first setting. "They're beautiful."

"They always are" Amy replied then showing her how to change to the second position and operate the zoom and focus. "Got it." She said while turning the knob slowly. "Wow just like that a dozen wild horses." Then after Georgie showed Wyatt and Jade they mounted and headed back to rest or start getting ready.

"Maybe I'll get together with Michelle next week and see if we can get her up here to take pictures."

"Could you make out the head mare Georgie ?"

"Nope, they really didn't move. She'll show herself as soon as you do though."

"I'm wondering if she isn't one of the mares shielding those foals."

"That may make it harder."

"We'll see, first they have to decide to stay."

"Exactly what are you planning to do ?"

"Walk out into that clearing and come to an understanding with the head mare."

"How exactly do you do that ?"

"Well, I'll probably walk out and sit down out there and wait."

"For what ?"

"Not sure, hopefully for her to come over and check me out."

"What if she doesn't like what she sees ?"

"What's not to like ?"

"That's not a plan."

"It's what I got Rosie, if she doesn't like me I'll just send Georgie."

"Then what's Victor for ?"

"You my love, I'm not going to have a 60 year old man sit in a field of snow in the winter, he'd do it if I asked but I won't. I'll get it done, horses like me."

"I like you too. Watching you and Georgie work together was pretty special, I understand what you were saying Ames, I'm sorry I pushed you."

"There's safety in trust and familiarity. Georgie can ride without reins and command Checkers to perform actions by voice or hand signal and get down to carry an injured rider, Tesla, Victor's horse will do the same. I'm more comfortable riding with Georgie than anyone else in the world at this point and if you ask Georgie what you just asked me she would tell you the exact same thing."

"She's your daughter."

"I guess."

"Apparently when she was scared she crawled into your bed Ames, Lou's her mom because of timing. If she came along two years ago she'd be yours."

"Who knows."

"I know, the only reason I was able to stay was you refused to let me go. Jack told me a few years ago. You've never let me down Amy, ever."

"Stop Georgie, I have always loved you in whatever context you want to put it and I have always treated you exactly as if you were my daughter, Katie too."

When they got back to the house everybody split to their rooms for some rest before the evening. Amy showered and got into loungewear and found Rosalie snuggling a pillow with her iPad. Amy pulled the pillow away and snuggled herself in and under Rosie's arms.

"That's better." Rosie whispered in her ear.

"Kiss me here Rosie" Amy whispered pulling her hair away.

"Anywhere else" Rosie asked softly after complying.

Amy squirmed her way onto her back and wrapped her arms around Rosie's neck and drew her in for a kiss.

"I thought we were resting." Rosie whispered when they broke apart.

"We are but I can't resist kissing you, it's an issue we'll have to live with."

"Ok, one more really good kiss."

"Really good ?"

Rosie put her palm against Amy's face and drew her close gently touching her lips. Slowly she drew her in, her lips caressing Amy's, gently drawing her deeper until their tongues touched, minutes passed until they separated to smiles.

"That was really good kissing Rosie."

"Turn around and close your eyes Amy, rest in my arms."

"Okey dokey" Amy quipped and spun around.

Amy opened her eyes when she heard the soft knock. A second later the door cracked open and a wide eyed boy looked in. He smiled when he saw her looking at him and ran over to climb up next to her "What's wrong Brick." She whispered.

"Dream about my dad" he whispered back. Amy wrapped him in her arms and pulled him close.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, would you like to stay here for a little while ?"

"Ok." He agreed with the smallest voice he could muster and settling back against her.

Amy held him and wasn't surprised that he dropped off to sleep in her arms soon after.

They were up about 45 minutes later when the pups shot through the living room followed by the girls.

"I have to call the Trumans" Amy said pulling out her phone. She walked into the living room with Rosie staring after her and Brick sitting one the edge of the bed rubbing his eyes.

"Hey Bricker, had a bad dream sweetheart ?"

"Amy made it go away."

"She's good at that."

"You're lucky Rosie, you probably never have a bad dream."

"I am lucky Brick, you too I guess, she's awful special."

"You are too Rosie."

"So are you Brick, very special."

"I'm going to take a quick ride into town, Mary's waiting."

"What ?"

"I'll explain later."

Amy left minutes after and after stopping in town for 20 minutes started back for the ranch. She noticed the time and stopped in to the Inn where not surprisingly a small cocktail party was in full swing.

"This was a wonderful surprise Amy, thank you so much." Val said, she was standing close to the door holding a martini.

"Seems kind of strange asking ranch folk to wait to eat until 9:00, We figured some snacks and drinks to hold you all over would be nice. Rosie and I are thrilled to do it for you."

"The limo helps too."

"That was a no brainer. Rafael, doing Ok ?"

"I am Amy, thank you" he said raising his glass in a toast. "Oh the limo will make you the last stop home Rafe, after Whispering Pines."

Trish laughed, "you two are out of control."

"We are not out of control. Goodnight you all, have a wonderful evening."

When she got back to the ranch she was greeted by Rosalie who was setting the table. Georgie and Wyatt were picking up dinner and Ella has moved into the master bed room to get ready.

"The cocktail hour's a big hit and Mary and Tom send their love."

"What is all this ?"

"We're going to make Brick a dream catcher."

Rosie looked at her and her face softened "I never though of that, you're unbelievable Ames."

"I hope it helps him, where are they by the way ?"

"Out there somewhere."

"They'll come back when the mustang gets here with the food."

"I need to soak these willow rods in boiling water so they'll form the circle."

"Where did you learn this ?"

"When I was young and my dad was gone we spent a lot of time with Victor and June, his sister. She taught me. The willow from the ends of fly rods are perfect."

Amy went out to the barn and came back with a PVC tube that has one end sealed. She dropped the willow rods in and poured boiling water to cover them and left them to soak.

"Two times should be fine."

"Hello Amy."

"Ella, having a good day ?"

"Yes, thank you."

"I expect you to eat something with us."

"Oh I don't know."

"A little dinner and some wine will do you wonders. It's a long time until 9:00 Ella and as you keep reminding us you're 72."

"Fine, Rosalie, my hair please."

"Coming Ella."

Jade came down from upstairs and helped Amy continue to set the table for dinner.

"Thanks for going to this thing Jade, I'm thinking you may be a little old."

"It's fine Amy, I guess eventually I'll meet a crowd my age at least at school."

"Third year, got a plan ?"

"Physical Ed, the education degree is like all the others and well it's what we do here right ?"

"That's a great idea Jade, we'll help any way we can."

"Come in here Jade and tell me your plans" Ella called out from the open master bedroom door.

"Go on, make them proud." Amy whispered.

Jade smiled at her and got up.

"You do blush, I'll make sure to let your mom know, she worries about things like that."

She fetched the twins when she heard them talking to each other and found them standing in their cribs facing each other.

"I think you two need kids beds, I'll talk to your other mom about that."

She checked their diapers and changed them. Neither wanted potty time and they wandered out and straight into the bedroom and Rosie.

She leaned over, hands full and kissed them both. "Jade put them on the bed with you please while I work."

"So a focus on High School so you can get a rodeo team or something like a club ?" Ella asked.

"Or run one here or in Hudson. Maybe take over for Tim."

"That's nice and to hear you have a focus, I'm proud of you Jade."

"Thanks Rosie, it means a lot."

"I can tell you that my most rewarding rotation was dealing with special needs kids, try it once, they respond well to animals and they love unconditionally."

"I will, there are several specialties I'd like to look into, kids like Georgie and Ty, like you do Rosie. I think I'd find that rewarding too, I love it and there's all that there but for the grace of god stuff."

The girls and Brick joined them in the bedroom soon after and Georgie and Wyatt returned.

Amy set things up and as soon as Rosie was done with Ella's hair they got the twins set up and all sat to dinner.

"I hear there's quite the get together at the Inn tonight."

"They had to eat Ella."

"Must have missed my invitation."

"Nope, didn't send you one, you get one appearance tonight Gran, besides we wanted you here."

"Excited Gran ?"

"To be completely honest Charlotte, I am and I've got butterflies."

"Mr. Santorini really likes you Gran, nothing to be nervous about."

"I know he does Katie."

Amy served Rosie and Ella wine.

"You're driving Jade, you can all feel free to come back early and have a beer or some champagne but remember your public responsibility."

"It's fine Amy, we get it."

"Thanks."

After dinner they cleared away. Amy sat down with Rosie for a few minutes. The girls came over to watch as Amy braided the willow and then slowly bent it into a circle.

"Rosalie if you would wind the red thread tightly around this joint please."

Rosalie did as instructed "now begin a simple box knot."

"That's it, now Brick sweetheart put your finger in that loop so Rosie can catch it. That's it, nice and tight Rosie, pull your finger out Brick. Excellent. Thank you both."

Amy sat and began the outline of the catcher. The kids were in their room playing with the puppies, the twins sat in the living room playing with Rosie and Georgie, Jade and Wyatt were off getting dressed.

"My face Rosalie."

"Let's go Ella" Rosie answered getting up and then calling back down the hall, "Charlotte, Katie, twins duty please."

Georgie, Wyatt and Jade kissed everyone goodnight, promised to keep in touch and headed out. Jade was in a pair of skin tight black leather pants and dark red and black shirt, her signature black hat and boots and of course a champion Bronc buckle, this one from Grand Prairie. Georgie was in her black ariats, her plum blouse, black boots and her Heartland/Whispering pines buckle and barrettes. Georgie wasn't one to wear a hat to a dance. She wore her diamond earrings and when she saw her Ella excused herself and came back with a very petit gold chain with a small diamond heart on the end.

"That's perfect Georgie, it goes well with those earrings."

Georgie smiled "I'll take good care of it Gran, thanks."

Wyatt had a dark blue shirt under a nice vintage sports coat, dark grey pleated slacks and loafers. He was very sharp and Amy had to admit. Handsome.

"That's pretty Amy."

"I'm glad you think so Brick."

"Looks like a spiderweb."

"I've always thought that."

"What is it ?"

"It's called a dream catcher Brick."

"What's it do ?"

"They're not real, you can buy them in tourist stores."

"They are definitely real Charlotte Boucher, the ones in the stores are more for decoration, that's true, but made in the old ways with a mother's love they are very real."

"Come on Mom"

"That's enough Charlotte, the woman you claim talks to horses has no desire to discuss what is real and not with you."

"Sorry mom."

"Thank you Charlotte, in the future you should know that the beliefs of the First Nations are very dear to me and part of what made me who I am, there is a big difference between Santa and the spiritual wisdom of people who settled this land millennia ago."

Charlotte walked over and climbed into Amy's lap wrapping her arms around her. "I didn't mean anything mom, I'm sorry."

"I didn't mean to sound that harsh Charlotte so I'm sorry as well." Amy hugged her and kissed her. "It's Ok sweetheart, maybe one day we'll walk the wheel together. Never mind," Amy added.

"Already forgotten."

As Charlotte stood, the door to the bedroom opened and Ella walked out. She was wearing a dark blue and green sequined gown with a boat neck and a plunging cowled back. She wore dark blue sapphire earrings and a stunning Cloisonné brooch, beautifully done on the end of a platinum necklace that laid on her chest. It was the Whispering Pines logo and it looked 100 years old. Her hair was up in an elaborate bun made up of braids and held together with two barrettes. He face was perfect, a light foundation, dark sharp lips and her eyes were sharp and sexy as hell.

Brick stood in the center of the room and stared, his jaw down.

"Wow, you're beautiful Gran, like a fairy queen."

"Thank you Brick, that's very sweet."

"Ella, I don't have the words." Amy said standing up.

"Thank you sweetheart, some wine please ?"

Amy rushed over and poured her a glass.

Amy's phone chirped "5 minutes Ella, breathe"

"What the hell am I doing ?"

"Being a woman, a beautiful woman Ella."

Ella smiled at Amy and took another sip.

"There's champagne in the limo Ella, enough wine."

"Why am I so nervous ?"

"Do you need me to tell you, you like him and he thinks you're special and now you have the time for that."

"So I owe all of this to you ?"

"Yup." Amy said with the biggest grin she could muster.

"What cosmic die did we roll to get you Amy ?"

"I fell in love with Charlotte."

"Me too" Katie agreed.

"Sounds like someone deserves a sundae." Charlotte murmured.

"Chocolate waffles and ice cream later sweetheart."

"Awesome, headlights coming, show time Gran."

Ella and Amy turned to the window. "Rosalie my coat please."

Rosie came out carrying a dark floor length ranch mink.

"Wow" Amy exclaimed.

"Wow what, tell me Lisa and Val aren't wearing minks."

"They may all be wearing minks Ella and as bad as I feel saying it, I can't imagine any of them will hold a candle to you."

"I have a reputation to uphold Amy, I have no intention of letting people down while my money holds out. Happy New Year sweetheart"

Amy hugged her and gently kissed her cheek, they all came over and hugged and kissed their gran when there was a knock and the door opened.

Rafe walked in and turned into the living room as Ella stood and faced him. He was wearing a dark gray wool suit, impeccably tailored on his slim frame, a sharp blue and with striped shirt and a dark blue silk tie. His black loafers were shined and bright. Rafael Santorini knew how to dress, he was positively dapper and his smile and eyes said it all when she turned to him.

"Una visione di bellezza, come un angelo dal paradiso." He said it almost as a whisper and bent over to take her hand and kiss it.

"What's that even mean ?"

"Quiet Charlotte" Ella snapped gently, "it doesn't really matter, I just hope he says it again."

"Your grandmother is a vision of beauty Charlotte, like an angel from heaven. Shall we go ?"

"One second Rafael" Ella turned into the kitchen and came back a moment later with a rose, "Rosie a pin please ?"

A moment later Ella was pinning a rose through the hole onto his lapel. "So that I can see your gift when I look at you." She then leaned over and kissed his cheek, after wiping the smudge with her thumb she turned her back to him. Amy smiled at his expression when he saw the plunging back.

"You Ok Rafe ?"

"Fine Amy, thank you Rosalie" he said as she handed him her coat and scarf. After helping her on with her coat Rafe turned and both Amy and Rosalie kissed his cheek.

"Happy New Year Mr. Santorini, Happy New Years Gran" the girls called out as they walked out onto the porch.

"My god, she's absolutely stunning" Val whispered, "you weren't kidding Lisa."

"It has a plunging cowl back Val, it's really breathtaking."

Amy and Rosie took pictures of them on the porch before they walked down, Ella's armed wrapped around Rafe's.

"How much ?" Ash asked.

"2 grand Ash, she dropped 2 grand the second she stood in front of the mirror in that outfit, didn't even flinch, the woman is a force of nature."

"I'll say Lisa, I hope I look that good at 72."

"Ash I don't look that good at 60."

"Give yourself some credit Val, you haven't scared me away but that there is some good genetics." he said watching Ella.

"Thanks Mitch."

Ashley smiled and leaned over to kiss both his mom on the cheek and Mitch on the lips.

"this is like a whole new experience for me, my mom and the man I love actually like each other, may even admire each other, kinda makes a girl all tingly."

Rafe helped Ella step in and Jack gave his hand to her seat.

"You look lovely Ella."

"Thank you Jack."

Mitch handed her a glass of champagne and then one to Rafe as he settled next to her.

"Cheers folks, happy New Year !" Mitch said raising his glass.

"Happy New Year" they all agreed in toast.

"This is very good champagne." Ashley noted "like really excellent, like Lisa excellent ?"

"1972 Dom Perignon Grand Cru."

"God bless you woman."

"Agreed" Ella exclaimed "To Lisa Stillman and her golden corkscrew !"

They managed to finish the first bottle in the car and sneak the second into the party.

Mitch and Jack checked the ladies coats as they entered the cocktail hour and made their way to a table. Rafe broke away from the group for a second once Ella was seated and was back a few moments later followed by a waiter with Champagne flutes and a bucket.

"How the hell did you manage that ?" Haddie asked.

"The caterer is a member of my lodge, a matter of honor amongst brothers. The champagne and wine here are swill. I have a case of wine in the back for us."

"You see, this is why you hang out at the adult table." Ashe said sipping her champagne.

"Dance Ash ?"

"I'd love to Mitch."

"Ella ?"

"My pleasure Rafe."

Back at the ranch house Amy had taught Rosie how to stretch the cording and follow the pattern. While Rosie worked the girls and Brick were watching the Grand Central New Years broadcast and Amy was mixing chocolate waffle batter. They had gotten texts from Lisa and Georgie and the local news website had a reporter at the arena party and a couple seconds mention and video of Georgie and Jade signing autographs. Amy had gotten several texts from Ash as well and two pictures of Rafe and Ella dancing, Amy found both pictures amazing in how many people seemed to be watching them. She wondered about Lou and Peter, she spoke with the hotel concierge and arranged to have the flowers brought up when they ordered breakfast as she hoped they would.

When the center pattern was complete Amy braided three feathers onto the bottom and a long braided string to the top for hanging.

"That's a nice job" she said hanging it from her finger.

"Brick ?" Amy called out softly.

Brick came over to stand in front of Amy. "This is for you sweetheart, it's a dream catcher as you heard and this one is made with two mother's love, mine and Rosie's, just for you. It should keep most bad dreams away but if one should get through you only have to look at the dream catcher and you'll know that Rosie and I love you very much and there is nothing to be scared of or to worry about."

Brick smiled and threw himself into her arms and then switched to Rosie. "Tonight you can keep it under your pillow and we'll ask Wyatt to hang it over your bed in Hudson"

"Thanks Amy."

"You're very welcome sweet boy." She said bending over to kiss his cheek. "I'm going to go put it in the room." He picked it up gently and walked by the girls.

"Uh mom ?"

"Charlotte ?"

"That was nice, I'm sorry about before."

"It's fine Charlotte, thank you."

Wyatt, Georgie and Jade had a good time, they stayed together since they really didn't know anyone anyway. They were accommodating when they arrived and as soon as the first person got up the nerve to ask for an autograph the deluge came. Wyatt moved back and found himself standing with Peter Jasper.

"I guess you're used to this young man ?"

"This is nothing, I've been to the Stampede with the family, I'm Wyatt McMurtry, Georgie's boyfriend."

"Peter Jasper, I run this place, I met them yesterday, interesting group for a guy to spend time in. McMurtry huh ?"

"Yeah, that McMurtry, I don't rodeo though, wrong end of the family."

"Well Casey is considering a rodeo up here."

"Amy will make it happen."

"That's how it goes huh ?"

"She generally gets her way."

"I guess that's enough, go get her Wyatt, I'll call off the hounds."

They were all surprised at how crowded it actually was and had to admit, three bands, free food, the arena threw a good party and as far as they could tell, no alcohol inside at least. After watching the ball drop in NY Jade was off to the buffet and Georgie wanted a breather so Wyatt took her outside and over to a bench that was mostly clear of snow.

The cold was refreshing and they were shielded from the wind. Wyatt put his jacket around her shoulders, sat and pulled Georgie down onto his lap. She smiled and he leaned over to kiss her. His hand moved behind her head as hers came up to cup his cheek. "I love you Georgie." His voice was a bare whisper their faces so close. "I love you too Wyatt." They pecked at each other and Wyatt's hands explored as they kissed. "Georgie, there's something I bought for you today."

"That's so sweet Wyatt, what is it ?"

Wyatt reached into the pocket of the sport coat around Georgie's shoulder and pulled out a small box. She looked at it with wide eyes as he pulled it open. The ring was gold and delicate, a thin band ending in two horses heads intertwined. Georgie held her breath, "it's beautiful Wyatt."

"It's a promise ring Georgie, would you wear it for me ?"

She nodded almost imperceptibly, he smiled and took her hand sliding the ring on on her finger. She looked at it and smiled at him leaning over to kiss him and get drawn into his embrace.

When they returned to the arena the music was slow and Georgie danced with her head against Wyatt's chest her arms around him, the only place she wanted to be. Jade found them a half hour later kissing on the edge of the dance floor and motioned Georgie.

They showed up at the ranch a little before 11:30. The arena screens had shown the ball drop in NY time as they did in the house, the two hour time difference a lively discussion with Charlotte, Brick and Katie and was still going on and had become quite amusing. They had got the twins down at their normal time the pups were fast asleep near the fireplace, clearly their favorite spot in the house.

Amy had taken the kids out to do night check and see to the bunnies and Alpacas. Now they were trying their best to make it to midnight.

Rosie offered the newly arrived group from the arena champagne, wine or beer. They all chose beer and soon were in the living room watching the news showing Edmonton and Calgary celebrations and musical acts from across the continent.

Amy sat down to the left of Georgie on the couch. Wyatt's arm was around her shoulder, her beer was in her right hand and her left hand lay open on her leg.

Georgie was startled when Amy brought her hand down on Georgie's and rubbed the ring she had seen on her finger. She was crying when Georgie turned to her, her face showing no doubt that in this moment Georgina Fleming Morris was the happiest woman in the world.

Rosie saw Amy's tears and looked over in concern. Amy smiled and turned her hand to reveal the ring on Georgie's. Rosie scrunched up and cried through joy too.

"What the hell is going on with you two ?" Jade said looking over. She looked at Amy who did the same thing.

"Georgie, what the hell, you couldn't say something ?"

"I don't know Jade, for just that time is was just us you know."

"Wow Georgie is that ?"

"A promise ring Katie."

"We're gonna have a big brother Katie !"

"We have to get you a horse Wyatt, mom, he needs a horse."

"We'll get him a horse Katie, I promise."

"Georgie, are you gonna be my big sister ?"

"I sure am Brick, you Ok with that ?"

"Yeah, that's great Georgie, you'll be a great big sister."

"She's already is a great big sister Brick."

"Thanks Charlotte, enough now please, all of you."

"I need a hug, come on Wyatt" Rosie said getting up and walking over.

They hugged and celebrated until 5 minutes to midnight where they all sat down by the screen and watched the countdowns.

Charlotte tried to sync a video of the NY ball coming down and came close. They had made a video of a Happy New Years cheer that they texted out to the country club and Lou and Peter. Amy's iPad chirped a few minutes later and Peter and Lou filled the screen from a balcony overlooking Central Park and Upper Manhattan.

"Happy New Year's !" They called out each holding a flute of champagne.

"Are you all having a good time ?"

"We're doing great Lou, get any pictures from the club ?"

"We've gotten a few, Ella can dress me anytime. Looks like they're having a special time."

"They're not the only ones it seems." Amy quipped nudging Georgie. Lou however thought Amy meant her "We're having a special time for sure, Peter pulled out all the stops."

"That's great Lou but Georgie's had a rather special evening as well."

Both Lou and Peter looked at her until Rosie comically pointed at Georgie's hand and mimed "look at the ring " and brought her hand up pointing at hers.

"Oh my god, Georgie, is that ?"

"A promise ring Lou." Wyatt said.

"Are you happy Georgie ?"

"I'm really happy dad, I love Wyatt so much."

"I love her too Peter, with all my heart."

Ok kids, say goodnight you've been up past midnight, go get into your pj's."

There was a series of goodnight's and Lou and Peter signed off as well. When the kids were settled and the rest of the house was closed down for the night Amy snapped on the porch light and Rosie and Amy begged off to bed. Jade had already gone up and they wished Georgie and Wyatt good night. They were sitting on the loveseat by the fire curled up.

Rosie smiled and turned off the overhead leaving them bathed in the firelight. Georgie smiled at her as Rosie smiled back and closed the door.

As the cocktail hour at the country club wound down and guests were asked into the dining room the tone of the evening changed. The cocktail hour was a busy time and more crowded with servers moving amongst groups and small pockets of dancing. There were two bars and waitresses and it was noisy. The Whispering Pines group sat until most of the crowd had left to the dining room, they were having a good time and had already started on Rafe's wine selection for the evening.

Most of the people were sitting by the time they made their way into the dining room. They made a handsome parade walking across the almost empty dance floor to their table and drew some looks. None of these women were local, they were all dressed to the nines and on the way fairer side of good looking. The room dropped in volume when Rafe escorted Ella into the room.

Giselle Carmichael Boucher was 72 years old and looked 60. Tonight she seemed a far cry from that. She had lived virtually every day of her life in this community, Whispering Pines was one of the oldest ranches for miles and the only one still held by the original settlers. More importantly, she taught every local person in the room under the age of 50 at one point or several in their lives. In this crowd she had not only done that but quite possibly was their kids or grandkids high school principal. The family was never wealthy as wealth was usually measured but they were comfortable with room to splurge if need arose. It didn't come up often but when it did it came as a result of the Carmichael women's need to be, well, a Carmichael woman. They were through the ages beautiful and had a certain inborn grace and dignity and when they went out they went all out. Ella as her mother's before her considered herself an elder of the community and carried herself that way.

Every person they passed on the floor stopped for her, heads nodded and smiles sent her way as she made her way to their table on Rafe's arm. He pulled out her chair and slipped her in, she turned her head slightly for a moment settling herself and Rafe used that opportunity to kiss her cheek. She stopped and smiled at him and then patted the chair next to her.

"Damn Ella, that's a hell of an entrance, do they all owe you money ?"

"No Haddie but I taught them all about dignity and grace and how to show respect to those who had it."

"And the body to pull that off, To Ella !" Val proclaimed.

They finished the wine that had brought them to this point after the champagne.

"So" Rafe began "Robert Tomasso is a good friend of mine and the finest wild game chef around here. The menu lends itself to assertive red wines so I chose those which will be fine with the smoked fish but if you prefer a Chardonnay I have one in the back."

"I vote we let Rafe choose." Lisa announced and when that was decided Mitch and Ash got up to dance as did Jack and Lisa. A handsome gentleman came over a few minutes later and leaned over Ella. She smiled and whispered back.

"Dr. Virani is it ? I'm Thomas Wright, Tom usually works, I was wondering if you'd care to dance ?"

"I'd love to Tom, thank you, and it's Trish."

"Ella, would you care to dance ?"

"In a second Rafe, Haddie, Betty, I also taught them to mind their own business and respect the decisions of others." With that she took Rafe's arm and headed out to the dance floor.

For the next dance a gentleman named Harry Ockers asked Val.

After 15 or 20 minutes or so the servers came out to the tables and began service. The tables filled again and appetizers were served. The system used was French service from platter meaning you could choose one, two or all three of the dishes as the first was served and then the platers were left.

There were three appetizers served, Rabbit Tortellini in a brown Morel sauce, Pappardelle with a Venison Ragu and Squab in Plum Sauce all three rich and all three paired by Rafe with a 2013 Ojai Vinyards Syrah. This was a group that loved their food and wines. They were loud, laughed, danced and let it be known that they enjoyed each others company.

Though Val had several gentleman dance with her Trish and Tom Wright seemed to have a good time together and when Ella suggested that perhaps he join the table, all agreed and it seemed Trish had a date. Tom was a lumber buyer who grew up in Larson and was fortunate to not only have had Ella as a teacher for two years, his kids had as well. He was divorced for almost 10 years, his wife had recently remarried. He had a good sense of humor, a nice smile and he danced well.

The entrée's were equally rich, Venison Osso Buco, Tenderloin of Elk in chanterelles and juniper berry glaze and smoked trout and salmon medallions in horseradish and apple chutney. For these Rafe chose a 2015 Robert Biale Vineyards Black Chicken Zinfandel.

Lisa smiled when Rafe made sure to include Ella in the 'nose' and taste when he was brought the bottles to sample.

At one point in the evening the group contrived to form a dancing couples cover for Haddie and Betty off to the side of the dance floor. With several couples shielding them Lisa and Val coaxed them to the dance floor and they danced. After a time the shield opened a bit and no one really cared.

Dessert was a welcome and light treat, a delectable Panne Cotta served along with a fruit and cheese platter and a very light chocolate torte.

As the desserts were served they again brought fluted glasses and two ice buckets. The wine served was a Fattoria Conca d'Oro Prosecco, light, fruity and cold.

For all her fears and nervousness Ella had a wonderful evening, one that she would remember for a very long time. Rafe was an excellent dancer and a very attentive partner and she enjoyed his charm and company immensely. His smile was infectious and when she was accompanied to the ladies room by Lisa they talked.

"So Ella ?"

"So Lisa ?"

"You seem to be enjoying yourself."

"He's wonderful to be with Lis."

"Then I'm glad you have him to be with Ella."

"Is this supposed to lead somewhere Lis ?"

"Maybe for now just to the porch and a pair of rockers or a quiet trail ride, I think kids are out."

"Think he'd be happy with that ?"

"I do, I think he just wants to be with you Ella."

"Well then, let's go give him that."

They stayed until 2:00 and were still laughing in the limo. Ella made sure to invite Tom Wright to New Year's day lunch at Whispering Pines. He promised he would make it just before kissing Trish's cheek and wishing her a goodnight at the limo.

"That looks promising Trish."

"We'll see Ash, he travels a lot, nothing farther sound than Red Deer."

"I'm traveling a lot farther these days Trish, besides Larson is home base for him."

"That's true, we'll see, I definitely enjoyed his company."

Everyone got out of the limo for goodbye's at the Inn. They'd all sleep in and meet along with the innkeepers at Whispering Pines in the late morning.

Back at the ranch Rafe helped Ella from the car and walked her through the light falling snow to the door. She turned and they faced each other. He held her hand and smiled.

"I had a wonderful night Ella."

"I did as well Rafe I haven't enjoyed myself that much or danced with a handsome man in a long time."

"Maybe not so long next time." He was smiling and his eyes were shining.

Ella smiled as well "oh god, come here you" she said pulling him closer and kissing him gently on the lips. "What am I going to do with you Rafael."

He leaned forward and drew her close "Kiss me one more time for now Ella."

She smiled and complied, his hand rested on her hip as she placed her fingertips on his cheek when they pulled apart.

"Good night Rafe."

"Sleep well Ella."

Ella sat in the mud room, shrugged off her coat and sat to remove her shoes and stretch her toes. She hung the coat over a chair and left the shoes by the door. She stopped and looked over at the couch, Wyatt and Georgie were sleeping, she was lying against him, his arm around hers. Georgie opened her eyes and looked up at her and then sat up.

"Sorry Gran."

"Shh, no sweetheart, it's fine. Ella sat gingerly on the edge of the loveseat next to Georgie. She didn't want to disturb Wyatt. She put her arm around Georgie's shoulder and used her finger to brush a stray hair from her face. Georgie smiled as Ella reached down and took her hand to look at the ring. A picture had popped up on Lisa's phone of a smiling Georgie hugging Amy, the ring quite evident.

"Are you happy Georgie ?" Ella whispered.

Georgie smiled and nodded, her dimples tucked in, she was blushing. "I better get to bed."

"This is fine sweetheart" Ella whispered grinning and giving her a little push back down into Wyatt's arms. Wyatt instinctively drew her in and Ella pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and laid it over them. She reached down and kissed Georgie's head, then got up and turned towards her room, she stopped for a second and without turning whispered, "Good night Amy."

"Good night Ella." Amy whispered back and closed her door, a second later she was snuggled back into bed and just as Wyatt had, Rosalie reached around and pulled her back against her tucked in under her arm.


	32. AfterTyme - Chapter 32

_A/N – First, obviously this story is not done and I apologize for the delay. I was away for several weeks and for some reason couldn't access this story on my iPad. As many have PM'ed me, the other Fic I started "What 'this' is"_ _was written to occupy my time without this story. "What 'this' is" is actually complete and is over 30 shorter chapters that I'll roll out every few days for the next few months while I add to this._

 _One other note, now that most of the relationships both business and personal are almost set, the story should move along faster, possibly months at a time and I think I'll vary page length as well. Any way, as always thanks for your comments and reviews._

Chapter 32

 _ **Rescues: 32**_

By the middle of January Amy was itching to get back to Larson and her family. With all the attention she garnered from her friends and relatives at Heartland, her heart was far away at Whispering Pines.

Within a week of them getting back Georgie had officially moved into the loft. She had gone back to school and after a week of leaving from the loft, coming back to the loft, eating, doing homework and sometimes showering in the loft they gave in to the inevitable. Amy actually preferred it. She had begun having long conversations with Ty or at least going about having him visit during her day, they disappeared with Georgie around but not Lyndy which she was starting to find awkward.

She began each morning as always in the barn. Georgie would get up and take care of Lyndy and then bring her down to wander or play while she helped or they would just switch when Georgie went off to school. Based on her school schedule Jade was either in the barn or not at 6:30. Caleb, Jack and Mitch when he was around would also show up to help and they meshed well together. If it was Jade's day on she shadowed the hand on duty so to speak. Amy told them that the shadow part basically meant that Jade took the lead.

Amy would spend the next two to three hours at Briar Ridge working with Clarissa and the horses. She had the two rescued Paints trailered over and spent time with them every day. They also dealt with the warmbloods. Amy got them started on free jumping and they seemed to take to it well. Clarissa exercised them daily and had them outside in a paddock as well as trail ridden. Everyone took turns caring for Lyndy and Val had taken to getting her each morning and putting her on a pony in one of the indoor rings. Amy was not surprised that Lyndy took to it as she did. She settled well on a saddle, sat up straight and was a calm rider. She smiled every second she was on a horse and Val was an excellent and surprisingly patient instructor with kids, having literally taught several generations through the years, many of whom became champion jumpers. The last time Amy walked by Lyndy was cantering.

"She really rides just like you did Amy, Ashley was a nightmare."

"If you say so Val, no jumping please ?"

"I promise, she keeps going like this though I might set some poles for her."

"Who's pony is Thunder by the way ?"

"Technically mine I guess, don't know what I'll do with him when you move though so yours in the end."

"Did you buy him for this ?"

"Why else would I have a miniature horse Amy ?"

"That's so sweet Val. Ash can have him when I'm done I guess."

"That's the plan but keep it between us huh ?"

Amy also had the two puppies with her almost everywhere she went. Ordinarily they would sit off to the side at her command and watch, every now and then they would sneak off. Val learned to live with it, they were adorable and for the most part stayed within Amy's sight. Fili was her right side and Kili was her left, they were taught to automatically return to that position when she called. They had also learned ready, stand, stay and rest, four distinct commands they needed for herding. She'd start on the movement commands in a week or so.

For the first week back Jack and Caleb took turns working with the four non-paint rescues each morning. They or Jade actually found that they had all been saddled in the past and after an initial relearning period Jade was riding them and Theo through the day. They took them each through several tasks, Caleb and Jack showing her how to approach the herd, read a cow's motion and movement, round up a cow and how to move the herd. For her part Jade became familiar with a horses nature, how feeling a horses muscle and body shifts telegraphs to an experienced and attentive rider what it's about to do. More importantly she was learning how to telegraph the same with her body and either follow or counter the horse. It was a process and she had a long way to go.

She also had to build up those core lower muscles muscles which pretty much meant she was sore by the end of the day. She woke early to exercises she followed in a regime, she studied before work and during breaks and listened to lectures while she rode the herd. Amy had her working, exercising, going to school or studying 16 hours a day. She left each night back to her mom's house and soaked in a tub before either being rubbed down by Amy or her mom and then collapsing in a heap to heal and start again the next day. Amy would get Lyndy down and Georgie would stay often with Lisa and Wyatt or Grandpa while Amy drove in to spend time with Trish while doing her best to get Jade past the pain. Her rub down cream full of menthol and eucalyptus seemed to do well in loosening stiff muscles and joints. More times than not Jade was nodding on the table by the time she was done and Trish reported the same for those nights she didn't come.

She and Lyndy had met with the judge officiating the guardianship on the Monday after New Year's before heading home. Lou and Peter had also met with him the following week and CPS visited the ranch. While they weren't happy that Amy wasn't there, the circumstances were understandable, the Calgary regional director was clearly supportive and Amy was more than happy to meet with anyone if for now they could coordinate with her schedule, there were two children in the group she had with her. Rosie had gone in to meet the judge with Charlotte, Katie, Jared and Ella, a meeting Amy and Georgie were allowed to attend by Skype. Georgie had gone in earlier with Peter while visiting college and meeting with her counselor.

Amy also took on two client horses that she was dealing with in the afternoons. One, named Thorn had gotten restless in his stall and one, Glory, had become bighty and disagreeable with the two sisters that rode her.

For her part Georgie went in to school everyday and straight to Briar Ridge after. It was then that they jumped the horses. They rode both Flame and Phoenix for three circuits of 5 jump rotations switching riders back and forth. Amy spend time every day watching Clarissa and giving her tips, she did the same with Georgie. Clarissa was doing very well and was working hard to correct unnecessary movements and motions caught in her riding. Amy noticed that Georgie and Clarissa were also becoming friends and she was happy about that. She had been to dinner and had joined Georgie, Wyatt and Jade for lunch at Maggie's over the weekend and suggested that they trail ride and pony the warmbloods every now and then and they both agreed. This was the time to build bonds, between the horses and riders, the horses with each other and the riders. She did not want any animosity between Georgie and Clarissa, they were a team.

Val noticed early on that having Amy at the stables several hours a day became a minor attraction especially when she spent time with the paints. They were smart and eager to learn and please. She named them Butch and Sundance for no real reason other than she already had a pair named after famous outlaws and it just popped into her head. Val had to admit it was fascinating to watch and came to understand what people thought it looked like, she kept up a continuous patter with them, she never stopped talking. She spoke in almost a non conversational sing song cadence to them that they responded to as if they understood her which Val knew was ludicrous past a certain point. She asked them questions and answered them herself in the 3rd party as if she was actually having a conversation. Still Val watched and within a week both horses obeyed rudimentary hand commands, more importantly, focused on her to the exclusion of anything going on around them even when she walked away.

When she took breaks working with them she answered questions and joked around with the other trainers and spoke with the boarders who happened by and always the kids. Liberty work took patience and when it came to horses and kids she had it in spades. Val noticed it all and the amount of time it took from Amy's work. She also noted that Amy was, for lack of a better word, consulting with several grooms, trainers and coaches, almost making the rounds to look, give her opinion and then check up a day later and again if necessary. She gave out her cell number and one afternoon she stopped and spent 20 minutes helping a 10 year old girl with her first jumps. From crying to jumping in 20 minutes. Her calm and understanding demeanor took over immediately putting the little girl at ease with her horse. Val spoke to Lisa about it who said she would try to bring it up at lunch one day, and then she spoke to Ash.

"How much time are we talking about Mom ?" Ash asked.

"I don't know, could be as much as several hours a week, even if it's four Ash at what Amy should be paid at a minimum that's $1000."

"I don't want to have this conversation with her, she'll look at me as if I'm nuts. Lisa might be best but if that doesn't work I'll give it a go. She really doesn't see things this way mom, it's Amy."

"I'm uncomfortable Ash."

"I know mom, we'll deal with it, I have an idea. How's she doing otherwise ?"

"She works hard I can tell you that and what she's done with those paint horses in two weeks is pretty amazing and those dogs. She's got the warmbloods free jumping, we may be lucky and get 4 jumpers. Let me know how all this goes Ash, I just want her to get paid."

Ashley got off with her mom and dialed Lisa.

"What should I say to her Ash ?"

"Tell her that Briar Ridge is benefiting from her work and she deserves to be paid. We'll give her a flat up front fee through June, figure that's when she'll move permanently. We'll keep track of her consults and if they exceed what we've given her she'll get a bonus."

"How much ?"

"Say $15000."

"She won't take that."

"Tell her to buy horses with it or something, it's not like she doesn't have 7 mouths to feed."

Amy had lunch with Lisa at Fairfield almost every day. They sat with Lyndy, ate, gossiped, and talked business. Billy, Fairfield's manager often joined them and Amy listened to them discuss breeding. The vagaries of blood lines began to fascinate her, scores for races, temperament, demeanor, comportment, overall health and of course speed and competitiveness. Every detail became a factor.

What confused Amy were the behavior scores. What difference does it make that some horses grandsire was bitey ?

"You want horses that all exhibit the same kind of behavior Amy, how else would we train them, breeding bad tempered horses wouldn't make our lives easier."

"You see that's where you lose me Lisa. Why not channel bad temper into competitive spirit ? I can fix a bad tempered really fast horse. I can't make a docile horse faster."

"So breed for speed and Amy Fleming will fix all the problems ?" Billy asked her laughing, "I'm not mocking you Amy, I've seen what you can do and believe me, when I get a sure fire winner with an attitude problem you'll be the first person I call but we have to deal with reality and we breed for customers as well as racing. We just don't have the time and these methods have proven themselves."

"I know, it all seems so structured though, not much fun for the horse you know ?"

He chuckled "You're something else Amy, I've got to get back to work."

When Billy left they cleared off and moved into the living room where Lyndy wandered off to play in her little play corner.

"Val called."

"What's up ?"

"You're consulting and training at Briar Ridge."

"I'm being nice Lisa not consulting."

"Most people charge for your nice Amy, Briar Ridge is profiting from your being nice and Val and Ash are uncomfortable with it."

"So I shouldn't be nice ?"

"Ash suggested a consulting fee. They'll have their people keep track of the time you spend and if it's more than they paid you they'll make it up."

"What if it's not more ?"

"That won't happen. They propose $15000 up front."

"That's ridiculous."

"It's not, Ash said to buy horses with it or feed your ever growing family and I agree with her."

"Fine, I have to get over to Briar Ridge and meet Georgie."

"I'm heading to Heartland to get dinner started and do some straightening up, can I take her ?"

"Lyndy, want to go with Lisa ?"

"Yeah Ok."

"Mommy's going to see Georgie and I'll come straight home Ok sweetie ?"

"Ok Momma" she said picking up her hand to Lisa.

"That's done, tell Ash $10000 in Cash and $5000 to Rosie please."

"Cash ?"

"Hand it to Caleb and tell him to bring me lots of horses, apparently Rosie wants to put every lesbian in North America on one of our horses.

"So I've heard, she's very excited."

"I'm having second thoughts, I told Rafe to join the barns and do the loft with the bedroom, $50,000 and we need $100,000 for cows. "

"We're working on it."

"I for one can't wait, but I don't understand why Rosie and I can't just build it, any word on Ella and Rafe ?"

"They ride together and take Jared along usually, there's also the dude ranch.."

"I'm sure they all love that and dude ranch, really do we have to call it that ?"

"Can't you get this from Rosie by the way, what would you prefer ?"

"Sure, how about Trish and I'd prefer camp ?"

"You see Trish every other night, I'll spread camp around."

"Still, you may know something ?"

"He's in Saskatchewan that's all I know."

"Well I know more than that."

"What do you know ?"

"You first ?"

"Amy !"

"What ?"

"Fine, he's taking her to dinner Saturday night in Edmonton."

"Hotel ?"

"Not that I know of, she's terrified Amy, going slow."

"Rafe's the one I'm worried about."

"You're horrible, what about Trish ?"

"They're having dinner in Red Deer at about the same time."

"Hotel ?"

"She has a room as well, different hotel, I don't think Trish is ready for a permanent long term yet plus it is their first date alone or ever actually."

After lunch Amy would usually drive back to Briar Ridge to meet Georgie who was now out at 1:00 everyday and at work by 1:30. True, the guidance counselor laughed at them when they sat there and told their tale. She had to be out early to get to her job done.

"Jumping horses."

"It's my job Mrs. McCaffrey."

"Of course it is Georgie and your favorite activity. I've applied for the job of sitting on my porch with a good book and a hot cup of tea but I doubt the school board will comply. Regardless, I'm officially jealous. You're out of study hall young lady, 1:00 PM dismissal. Amy, nice seeing you again."

"You too Mrs. McCaffrey and thanks."

"Good luck on the circuit this season. We're all proud of you both."

Ordinarily Amy would get to Briar Ridge with Lyndy at about 1:30 and would stay for about an hour. Since on this particular day Lyndy was with Lisa she opted to stay longer and spend some time with Apollo and Checkers. She had them out in the smaller arena and was lunging them, giving them both attention and a good workout. She had checked in at Heartland and learned that Caleb had Jade out on Thorn one of her client horses as she had instructed he was to be worn out by stall time when they'd see how fretful he was having worked all day. Amy was of the impression that it was pent up energy. Today they were testing that theory.

She noticed him early on but let it go, it wasn't uncommon for people to stop and watch her. She had seen him recently standing off in the corner. She had also seen him following Georgie and Clarissa and taking with them. Granted, she was just lunging them but whatever, he was welcome to watch. After a time though it became odd so she stopped and turned away. She smiled when Checkers walked up behind her and nudged for her hand. She ran her hand over him and gave him a peppermint. "I wasn't going for that but thank you boy" Amy said "but you knew that didn't you."

When Checkers nodded his head as if he was agreeing with her she heard him gasp.

He looked about 18 or so with dark hair and eyes, he wore brown plastic shell glasses. He was wearing blue jeans, a button down shirt and runners. He had a nice smile and she assumed Down's syndrome. "Hi I'm Amy."

"I'm Joshua, that's Georgie's horse, you can call me Josh."

"That's right, Checkers is Georgie's horse."

"She does tricks."

"Yes she does."

"How do you know Georgie Josh ?"

"I live here and sometimes my Abuela let's me come watch."

"That's Apollo. Miss Ashley's horse."

"Do you know Ash ?"

"Sure do, she's very nice."

"Well I have to finish with these horses Josh and these two puppies have to be walked, feel like helping me out ?"

"Sure Amy."

"Dogs or horses ?"

"Oh dogs, definitely."

"Not horses ?"

"No no, not horses."

"Ok, well there are two leashes over there, take them out to an empty paddock and, well, you know."

"I know" he said with a laugh.

"That one's Kili and that ones Fili."

"Kili and Fili"

"There you go."

"Ok Amy."

Joshua got back about 15 minutes later. Amy was lunging Apollo who was just about done. "You want to help me brush them down Josh ?"

"I don't, uhm ?"

"Are you scared of them Josh ?"

"They're very big and I fell off once."

Amy walked over and sat down near the pups who hopped up to kiss her face. She patted the floor next to her and Josh sat down.

"Why haven't I seen you before Josh ?"

"I used to live in a group home when I had a job." He was petting Kili now who laid down across his legs.

"You lost your job ?"

"I made leather wallets, the factory closed and that's the rules of the group home, you have to have a job. It's Ok because Abuelita is getting older and I help her."

"Are you looking for another job ?"

"Yeah but it's hard because I have Down's Syndrome."

"Well, I'm sorry you lost your job. Let's get back to the horses though, you know there's really nothing to be scared about, they're really very sweet."

"That's what Georgie and Clarissa say, do I have to ?"

"I can't hire someone to work for me if they're scared of horses."

"What kind of job ?"

"Taking care of our horses silly, feeding, mucking out, walking them, brushing them down, talking to them and riding them."

"Oh riding, I don't know about riding Amy."

"How about we try, right here, right now, no one else around to see but you and me."

"Checkers is Georgie's and Apollo is Miss Ashley's."

"Well, Georgie is my daughter and Ashley is really like my sister so I think we're Ok, what do you say buddy ?"

"We need a saddle."

"If you trust me Josh we can make due without this time. Come on," and with that Amy got up and held out her hand to help him up. She turned a second "rest" she said to the dogs who plopped down immediately.

"First we'll get you one of these" she said grabbing a helmet off the rack and adjusting the straps. "You look very handsome !" Josh smiled at her.

"How will I get up ?"

"That's a problem isn't it ?" Amy agreed "maybe Checkers will help." She walked up and smiled at him, then leaning over a bit and tapping him whispered "down Checkers, down."

Josh sucked in air "wow."

"Come on Josh, step over, sit down and take the reins. I'm right here so take my hand. Don't be scared, Ready ?"

"Yeah." He said obviously unsure.

"Up Checkers."

Checkers rose in a fluid motion front to back and Amy held Josh's hand tightly.

"I'm up Amy, I'm up !"

"Yes you are Josh, now lean over and wrap your arms around Checkers neck but don't squeeze too much."

"That's it, we'll have him walk a little so you can see how that feels."

"Ok, go slow."

"You're doing great Josh."

"I'm on a horse." He kept repeating breathlessly.

"You sure are Josh. You're doing very well."

She coaxed him to sit after 5 minutes and his smile split his face.

"Georgie have you seen Joshua ?"

"Look straight ahead and sit up straight Josh, that's it."

"Sorry Val, not today, I've been jumping with Clarie."

"In here Val" Amy called out.

Amy kept walking Checkers as Georgie, Clarissa, Val and Carmella, Briar Ridge's long time chief cook and housekeeper, walked through the door into the smaller arena.

"Abuelita, look, I'm riding a horse, I'm doing it !"

"Way to go Josh !" Georgie called out

"I'm riding on Checkers Georgie."

"I see, that's awesome buddy."

"Look Mrs Stanton."

"You look wonderful Josh !"

Amy smiled, Val had her arm around Carmella and both had tears in their eyes. "Ok, let's say we've had enough and Clarissa will show you how to brush them down and feed them and I'll have a talk with with your Abuela and Val and Georgie."

"Ok Amy, how do I get down ?"

"Oh yeah, let's try the normal way, go back to holding his neck, now I've got you, that's it, right, slide your leg, see you know what to do. There you go. How was that ?"

"It was the best, Abuelita What's wrong I rode on a horse, be happy !"

"Nothing wrong sweetheart, I'm very happy and proud of you." She had tears in her eyes hugging him. "Thank you Miss Amy, so much for this."

"I think Checkers and Joshua should get the credit Carmella, plus it was a job interview."

"Job ?"

"You have to ride on a horse if you want to work for Amy Abuelita. Now I can help take care of the horses and I have a job again."

"Clarissa, Josh here is now officially our groom so if you'll show him how to brush down these guys and get them watered we'll expect him at ?"

"Oh say 8:00 AM ready to work Josh ?"

"Ok Clarissa, I'll be here."

"And Georgie can order you some shirts. But you'll need riding lessons, I guess you can learn on Apollo, he's very gentle, but a teacher." Amy glanced over at Val who smiled.

"I'd love to give you lessons Joshua, you can come with Lyndy in the morning."

"Oh, Mrs. Stanton you don't have to."

"Please Carmella, it'll be my pleasure."

"I'll talk to Ash about a salary." Amy added.

"Do I have to go back to the group home ?"

"Do you want to go back Josh ?" Amy asked.

"I like living with Abuelita and helping her with the heavy things."

"You can stay with me sweetheart, like old times."

"Ok, I have to work now, thank you Amy, I won't let you down."

"Of course you won't. And make sure you bring Tito here, no reason you shouldn't take care of your Abuela's horse too. Soon you'll be able to go on rides together."

"I would love that Joshua."

"Me too Abuelita."

"Come on Josh, work and then quitting time."

"Ok Clarissa, I'm coming."

"Here, take Apollo's lead and walk next to me and he'll come along. That's it, see nothing to it."

Amy smiled as they walked away and Clarissa showed him how to clip Apollo to the stall before reaching for a brush and explaining the process.

"He was so sad about losing his job and we'll be getting more horses at Heartland so I may be held there. Clarissa can stand the help I think, Carmella, how much did he get at his last job ?"

"$15 an hour but that's part from the government to cover rent."

"$15 an hour is fine, we'll set up hours convenient to you Carmella if you need his help for things that would be ok too. Is there school ?"

"No he reads and basic math, his last school was for trade."

"We'll teach him a trade for life Carmella. I'll talk to Rosie about something we might do to help him continue his learning."

"Amy"

"Please Abuelita you practically fed me all through grade school." Amy said putting her arm around her and using the loving title Josh gave her.

"I'll make you a carrot cake, you always loved my carrot cake."

"Deal, I do love your carrot cake and so do the horses."

Amy or Lisa made dinner for the family in the ranch house most nights. Jade and Mitch would usually join them. A group or all the small family would eventually make it back to the loft each evening. Mitch would head back to Briar Ridge where he and Ash decided it was best for him to be for now. He was gone early most mornings. Jade would head home and soak and study until massage time.

Amy wasn't the only one busy, Rosalie was on a mission. The "agencies" or "referral services" Willa contacted received an amazing response from their email and Rosie was excited and in the planning mode. She had asked for and received a firm time table for refinishing the 4 existing cabins, the meeting cabin, and the two smaller new ones and was pressing the others for the decisions of how fancy to make the two larger family cabins. The first 6 would be done by June 15. The open meeting cabin by the 30th. She wanted the other two by July 31, August 10th the latest.

Rosie was also up to six students and they were pressing her to take more. She saw each for 2 hours a week and her job was to break through to these kids which was far more than teaching. As a matter of fact she did very little actual teaching. These kids were damaged; scared and distrustful. Rosie's smile and attitude were key to doing this, her seemingly carefree attitude with them and her patience in their progress made a huge difference in their lives. She chose to teach English which to Rosie meant reading and that was her focus. A child that read well and enjoyed it fared better in life and in the system. Reading took you to another world and was an outlet for frustrations, personal issues and loneliness. How she accomplished her job was questioned by some but in the end the results were what they were. The kids looked forward to seeing her and they all did their reading assignments and many read ahead into unexplored territory. Rosie used the ranch as a teaching tool. The rabbits, alpacas and horses were all props as were the trails when she could get to them. It wasn't strange to find her and a student in the barn office, her student reading at the big desk while a bunny hopped around on top of it. Sitting in the barn reading to the horses or playing with the alpacas was also a big choice.

Her students were in elementary school, abused and used by their parents, abandoned and some traumatized having seen things no child should ever have to see. She had two students who had witnessed their mother's inject heroin and die before their eyes. Both called for help which came too late. They lived mostly in group homes, they seemed well cared for and those that came looking undernourished soon put on weight. Rosie felt her job was to make them as comfortable to be with her as they could and then simply read. She did have students that were taken in by family members from the area. Many of those through the years requested placement with her. It was odd that Amy had never seen her work. At first she had no students and then when she did Amy spent most of her time at Whispering Pines on the weekends and over the holidays. Rosie wondered what Amy would think watching her and Amy wondered what these kids thought of this beautiful by any standard woman who made them her whole focus while she was with them.

Ella told her one day "When I see the way every horse in that barn turns to you when you walk in, that's what these kids look like when they see Rosie. It's what every teacher hopes for actually."

"Yeah, mine just want the peppermints."

"Don't kid yourself Amy, that's all they want from her as well."

Katie had lessons with Ella and Rosie for four hours a day. Reading, writing, history, civics, grammar, math and science all taught the Boucher way. Reading and writing assignments were given daily and reviewed. Questions were posed and answered and more writing and reading was done. History and civics were taught on the trail. Ella or Rosie spoke and Katie listened, she repeated dates, asked and answered questions and when she was back she made bullet points to study on the iPad which were supplemented by Ella and Rosie for studying, memorization and testing. Science and math were taught in the kitchen and doing chores. Even the boys did their part in the afternoon. When Charlotte got home she and Katie did homework together, then chores and often a ride, not far or long but they loved being out there together and nobody could really say no unless the weather just prohibited it.

They had also started trying to integrate Katie into some of the activities at school, Ella or Rosie took her to play with Charlotte's class sometimes during recess. Katie attended some of the birthday celebrations at school and Gym class three times a week.

Ella and Rafe went for a ride every morning at nine. Generally it lasted about an hour. Unless it was prohibitively cold they took Jared along. Usually they rode quietly, sometimes they gossiped, discussed kids or plans but for the most part they enjoyed each other's company. He was always welcome to eat with the family and they both seemed happy with the pace.

When they had free time the Glantzer boys were tasked with clearing the front of the loft which took about two weeks, swept clean it was a nice space and Rafe had begun marking out walls, for outlets, plumbing and the like. They were adding several windows, Amy insisted that it was those windows that made the loft a welcoming space. Rafe had ordered the lumber to start the job, with the roof only a few years old the inside was dry and tight and once closed off and insulated it would be pretty cozy. The insulation would come after the framing electrical and plumbing were in place. The framing would include the extra windows and the new flooring which would make the room warmer for working. That was their first task.

As soon as Rafe was done with the mark-up they would rough plumb and run the electrical. The idea was to get done and ready for finishing by April 1 when they would expect the first outer shells for the existing cabins to be delivered and for the electrical company to start the line down to the camp. They'd use generators at the Camp until then.

Things in their already full schedules at Heartland picked up one afternoon when Caleb, $10,000 in his pocket headed to a foreclosure auction in the snow. There were three horses for sale. They were all bridled and though somewhat neglected and underfed, looked stout. They're weren't many people around because of the weather though Caleb did see his opposition quite clearly, kill buyers waiting off to the side. After outbidding them to $1200 for the three he decided to try a strange notion and followed them when they left. He smiled when after 15 minutes they pulled into another auction he had not known about. 90 minutes later, having just outbid them on 4 more he got for $1500 he followed them to yet a third where he outbid them on 2. Amy was dumbfounded when he called late in the afternoon and told her they had 24 hours to pick up 9 horses stolen from the slaughterhouse for $3400.

"That's a good days work" Jack agreed when she rushed into the kitchen to tell them.

"I'll take the four we have when I head up then and we'll work on these here. I have the two paints at Briar Ridge. We'll need to sit down and bang out how we're going to split all this up."

They were having coffee when Caleb showed up later on with a big grin on. He told them what he did and Amy loved hearing every second of it. "We need to find out how these auctions are announced, all of them so if we can, intervene."

"I talked to the auctioneer at the last auction. He told me there are bank lists issued publicly announcing them, it's a matter of registering. I also filled out contact forms with the auction houses. I texted Ash to see if she can get a list of any bank in the area that deals in mortgages and ranch operating loans. I'll deal with the local ones in town and then we'll expand."

He then surprised them by proposing an idea. "Why don't we start by agreeing that of these 9, Jack and I get 5 viable sales ?"

"I get 4."

"Right but let's face it Amy, for now you're looking to fill mostly leisure riding slots. You can take any that dance or jump fences on their own and any of these quarters that are a little older or who just don't have what it takes for cows or better yet rodeo."

"That's fair Caleb, congrats you two, you're officially in business."

"Caleb, let's have a beer" Jack announced patting him on the shoulder and getting up.

When Cass got there to join in he made another announcement. "Amy and I guess Ty's generosity has changed our financial position a bit so Cass and I decided that we'd like to put aside maybe 20 grand towards stock just so we don't have to pass something up off the cuff you know."

Cass was thoughtful for a few minutes, "you know, why don't we designate say 5% of the profits to Lyndy's college fund, like Ty was still adding to it in a way."

Caleb and Jack agreed immediately and Amy teared up as expected. "that's so sweet an idea Cass, all of you really."

They set it up so that Amy and Georgie would pick up 4 horses in her 4 horse trailer. Lisa and Jack would pick up the 3 horses in a Fairfield trailer and Caleb 2 in his trailer.

They set up 3 sets of isolated outdoor stalls to keep the groups separated and once filled Cass and Scott vetted them, took blood, stool and urine samples and made notes of their general condition.

The horses were then washed down and brushed out. 4 of the horses needed their teeth floated. Those same were underweight and generally worse than the others. Thankfully 5 of the horses seemed to have been better cared for. Their hoof and shoe condition matched their overall condition. While they all needed farrier work the four less maintained horses needed work immediately.

Amy and Caleb decided to handle the four together and Scott would float their teeth. They would rasp down and reshot the four and Amy would work on their diet as well as set up a regimen for the others to build their immune systems and take on a nice healthy sheen. Once they were cleared for integration with the rest of the horses Jade and Jack would work the 5 and Caleb and Amy the other 4 though Amy would be leaving for a week pretty soon.

Lou would be coming in from Nashville in 4 days and in 6 they were heading up to Larson. Amy couldn't wait, in 10 days her and Rosie would become legal guardians over their families and combine them in the eyes of the law. Shane would be meeting them as Tim begged off coming and Lou was anxious to reunite. She had also kept up with Shane but not as much as Amy had over the years. Peter had officially accepted the position in Edmonton and would be given the keys to the condo he chose for the year, they would tell Georgie and the girls at the celebration after the judge's chambers.

Lou's flight was scheduled to arrive on time and Amy took the time to go pick her up. She waited and talked to Rosie from the cell phone lot.

"You look tired Ames, are you sleeping Ok ?"

"I miss you Rosie."

"I miss you too but you still have to sleep sweetheart."

"I'm fine, I'll be in Larson soon."

"And I'm going to make sure you rest."

"Fine, Oh I have to go Lou's coming out of customs, love you Rosie."

"Love you Ames."

Amy drove around and Lou threw her bag in the back seat and got in. They hugged until the officer tapped on the window and Amy pulled out.

"We haven't talked in a while, how's it been Lou, it's good to see you."

"It's been interesting, nice actually."

"Good, care to elaborate ?"

"How did you know to send flowers to me on New Year's."

"Seriously Lou ? You waited this long ?"

"How did you come up with this idea ?"

"First tell me that you at least considered it."

"I'm staying at the condo part of the time to help decorate."

"Good, I'm happy for you Lou, for both of you."

"Amy, look."

"Lou it just seemed to me after spending time with Peter that any block to your being a couple had to do with the kids or the distance. You've both made a life apart and that's great. Your kids are loved and with a family. Peter isn't interested in a new family and I doubt you are either. Be in love, be together for your kids and be yourselves, all at once."

"Best friends with benefits."

"If that's how you feel Lou but Peter was pretty clear that he still loves you."

"I love him too and he really is my best friend."

"Then be happy Lou, the kids will be thrilled."

"Won't they think ?"

"Stop, Katie won't think anything and I've been talking to Georgie."

"Does Georgie have a problem with it, is she upset ?"

"Well not that you'd be say, a dating couple, it's more a backstory problem."

"Backstory ?"

"Why is moving to Edmonton what he wants to do but Calgary was never an option and why was Nashville or NY suddenly Ok for you when Vancouver was never an option."

"Oh yeah, that. So how ?"

"I'm being honest from my perspective. Peter never felt truly welcomed or comfortable at Heartland and his visits to the house and dude ranch as a divorcee were stressful. Dad pushed every button he could and frankly Lou you just watched it happen. Your insisting that Heartland be your home was never going to work and both your problems were intransigence and an inability to compromise. You were both stubborn as mules."

"I should have done something about dad."

"Yes you should have Lou and Peter will be at all family functions at this point I assume, and Dad best watch his mouth at my house. I'll never understand how Grandpa allowed that disrespect at his table."

"Let me do it Amy, you guys have enough stress from him. How was your New Years ?"

"We had a nice quiet night and Rosie and I spent the night before at the Inn alone which was very nice."

"Uhm, how's that going, I've never asked you."

"We never had that kind of relationship with each other Lou. It's nice and very different actually."

"I assume you mean different other than the physical different."

"Yes and no and I can't really put it into words. I told Ash and Cass that the best I can do is it's softer and very feminine."

"Non aggressive."

"Definitely can't say that Lou."

"Really !"

Amy blushed, "It's very intense Lou, there's no defined stopping and starting point like with a man, you know ?"

"I never thought of that, so you can literally…"

"Pass out."

"Wow."

"Wow." Amy agreed.

They both giggled.

"Is it weird that I can't even imagine it ?"

"Lou, you think I walked around wishing I was with women before Rosie ? Even now I don't find other women attractive and we'll both comment on a guy, how weird is that ?"

"These days I spend a lot of time in New York City and that's not weird by any standard I've seen. How's it going with Jade ?"

"I'm proud of her, she's working hard, she's focused, chosen a major and got her transfer set to Camrose."

"Really what major, Trish must be thrilled."

"Phys Ed Teacher, Trish is thrilled and Ella and Rosie are happy as clams."

"Katie seems happy and making friends with some of the girls in her new grade I guess and Georgie is still on cloud nine."

"Jen's talked to him about not staying in Calgary this year. He really wants to stick by her and Brick though. Georgie understands but it's going to be a rough year or at least six months."

"Poor kids, they can do it though."

"I'm sure they can, it's going to take some trail rides though. We'll all be in Larson at that point so she'll have support and Jade. It's Wyatt I worry about."

"She hasn't, they ?"

"Not as far as I know Lou, they have an agreement. She has a general physical in May before the circuits start up, I'm going to suggest she deal with it then."

"Makes sense, thanks for letting me now."

"Should we stop at Maggie's, I could deal with a shake."

"Sure if we have time."

"Lyndy's at Fairfield with Lisa and Georgie's at Briar Ridge by now, Val's coaching them today so I'm good."

"And we drive up on Sunday ?"

"Sunday and we're bringing a trailer of horses."

As far as Amy was concerned it was the longest 4 days she could remember. She woke early each day and worked with the new lot of horses. She and Caleb, rasped, cleaned, soaked and shod their 4 horses. They were being fed 4 times a day with a high nutrition diet and immune system supplements. They were gaining weight even in this short period of time which Amy took as a good sign. She gave Mitch very specific instructions on their care. Caleb, Cass and Jade were coming up for the ceremony. Mitch was staying behind with Tim. Ash was flying into Edmonton for the ceremony and heading to Hudson after the party. She'd help him at Heartland and take over for Amy at Briar Ridge for a few days though with Clarissa, Josh and Val they were fine. Clarissa was more comfortable and confident working for Amy and stepped up nicely into her new responsibilities. She was kind and patient with Josh who was a hard worker and they worked well together.

The ceremony was scheduled for Monday morning at 11:00 it was in the Edmonton Provincial Courthouse and they had a private lunch scheduled after for the family at Sabor, a Spanish and Portuguese Restaurant that Ella and Rafe raved about.

As usual when Georgie needed something different to wear she headed into the Quonset to search thorough the vintage dresses of her grandparents. She found a very pretty dark blue long sleeved dress that fit her well enough for a quick fix by Lisa. Surprisingly Amy also found a dress, it was also blue and had red flowers down near the hem which was boot height as was Georgie's. Amy's dress also only needed minor fixes. Her dress had belonged to Marion, her mom.

The caravan to Larson left Heartland at 10:00 in the morning. Jack and Lisa in the Porsche, Jade, Lyndy and Georgie in Georgie's truck. Jade had traded in her BMW for a Dodge Ram, it was being fitted with a plow attachment. Georgie was followed by Amy, Lou, 2 dogs and 6 horses. The road was thankfully clear of snow and the weather was clear and bright. Cass and Caleb would be heading up a little later with Trish in tow.

They arrived at Whispering Pines a few minutes after 2:00, the trucks pulled up at the house and Amy pulled the trailer up at the rescue barn. She was met immediately by Glazier boys who got a hug and kisses from her. The boys unloaded the horses and let the dogs loose while Amy was rushed by Charlotte and Lou by Katie. Then they switched while Georgie came over with Jared and handed him to Amy who had tears in her eyes listening to him call out Momma and wrap his small arms around her neck. Rosalie hugged Georgie and took Lyndy from the girls for her hug. Amy and Rosie contrived a kiss and smile while holding the twins. Amy then handed Jared to Lisa and hugged Ella who had a big smile on her face "Welcome home Amy" she whispered and then leaned over for Lyndy.

"Mom can we ?"

"Go ahead, I want you both back and in the house way before dark."

"Come on Katie, let's get saddled."

"Girls have you seen the wild horses ?"

"Still across the valley mom, on sunny days the babies lay down in the sun."

"When are you going Ames ?"

"Next trip up there'll be a full moon for two nights."

"I'll be in Ottawa !"

"And I'm sure someone will tell you all about it. Michelle and Bobbie are coming up later to take pictures of the ceremony tomorrow and try to get some shots of the herd."

"You arranged that on purpose !"

"What Rosie, your conference or the full moon ?"

"We'll discuss this later Ames."

They sat down in the living room with coffee after rolling in Amy's suitcases. The rest would check into the inn a little later. Amy sat sipping and holding Rosie's hand. Lisa could swear that it's the most relaxed she'd seen Amy in weeks.

"Ash renting a car ?"

"No, meeting up with Peter, they got him a lease."

"Nice and the house ?"

"All signed, they or Mitch I guess gets it February 1."

"Right, he mentioned that."

"Go, go inside and kiss and hug, this conversation is killing me." Ella said laughing "we'll take the twins out to see the Alpacas while the sun is shining."

"We'll go out and check the four rescues, make sure they're settling well. C'mon Georgie."

"Thanks Jade."

Amy went into the bedroom followed by Rosalie. They sat on the edge of the bed and held each other. Amy sighed at the contact. She got up and stripped off her blouse and went to wash up. Rosie lay back and watched her change into sweatpants and a loose blouse and then join her on the bed, they kissed and soon Amy was in Rosie's arms being spooned.

"You Ok Ames ?"

"I'm fine now Rosie, just seeing the girls and holding Jared and this" she said putting her hand on Rosie's which was resting on her belly. They lay for a few minutes before Rosalie realized that Amy was fast asleep.

"Amy, time to get up and get ready for dinner. Come on mom."

"Georgie ? What's up ?"

"Dinner time, Rosie's helping serve so get some clothes on. Everyone's here."

"Is she up Georgie ?"

"Rosie why did you let me sleep so long ?"

"Don't complain, you were tired and Georgie says you haven't been sleeping well and working every second."

What about the rescues ?"

"Georgie and Jade took care of them. Callie wants to talk to you before she takes two of them to her place."

"I thought she'd work here."

"We have no cows sweetie, go wash your face and get something nice on."

"Oh yeah, cows. She should talk to Jade and Caleb, she worked with them, Caleb watched. Kiss me before you go Rosie." Amy said it sitting up at the edge of the bed.

Rosie leaned over and they touched lips tentatively, Amy pulled her down on the bed and the kiss intensified. They came apart in a series of smaller kisses.

"There's just no substitute for that is there" Rosie whispered.

"No there isn't. Everyone's here ?"

"Everyone's here."

"Go be hostess then and I'll be right out."

Amy put on a floor length denim dress and her indoor mukluks. She did her hair in two braids on either side and headed out.

Ashley got to her first and they hugged and kissed. Trish was next and then Rafe.

Ella and Rosie had set the table as a thanksgiving in honor of the next day. There was a roasted goose and a fresh country ham with all the fixings. Rafe and Lisa chose the wines and there was a crisp late season pear cider for Amy and the girls. Georgie had a glass of wine with her dinner as did Jade.

"Can I stay in the loft next week ?"

"Not alone I don't think Georgie, Jade how about you stay with her. Lisa, Grandpa would that be Ok with your two ?"

They nodded and Jade agreed.

"No parties and no overnights Wyatt."

"We know the rules Amy."

After dinner everybody found a place in the living room. Rosie and the girls played their guitars. The girls had improved and even sang a song they had learned. They sang a few songs together and Amy and jack sand one while he played.

Jared fell asleep in Amy's lap and she took him into bed humming softly to him. Rosie followed a few minutes later with Lyndy. "All official tomorrow."

"I'm glad it's over with."

"One more step closer Ames."

"I doubt I could be anymore in love with any of you."

"Still, I like to know that we can't be questioned, it's legal not just in our hearts."

A large group went out to do night check. Amy and Rosie watched and sat with the puppies and joked with the kids. Caleb who hadn't been up yet was knocked out by the two barns. "Why don't you guys run a stock business ?"

"In a way we are Caleb, the process is just slower."

"I guess, this is a nice spread you two. This is the place Ty mentioned to me isn't it ? Like a year ago ?"

"I didn't realize he'd said anything to anyone."

"I didn't get it for a while, this sounded like a hell of a deal and then I realized that the reason was it wasn't Heartland and the only way he could ever justify leaving was that you were safe at Heartland. His biggest fear was that something would happen to him and you'd be alone away from Heartland with no way to get back."

"I guess the whole concept of staying home became elusive to him or maybe it was never in him to begin with. It's all I ever really wanted in the end to settle somewhere, anywhere with him and build the life we dreamed of, fixing horses and being together."

Back at the house they got the girls down and the caravan to the Inn departed. Georgie and Jade headed upstairs and Ella, Amy and Rosie remained.

"How's it going with you and Rafe "

"It's been nice Amy, we've been having a nice time. Hearing and saying words I thought were past my time."

"I'm happy for you Ella, I hate thinking we're ever past the time for those words and feelings."

"Ash and Georgie mentioned you hired a young man with Down's syndrome as a groom ."

"I did, he was so sad when I met him and after talking to him, well I thought."

"It's a good thing Amy, Georgie said he's doing fine and happy. We're speaking with CPS and the Larson Schools about therapy sessions. Let them see a ranch, hug a horse."

"He was so happy and excited when he was on a Checkers, like his whole world had changed in that one second."

"I've seen that with my kids, realizing that they just read a whole sentence without help. The look and understanding that they've accomplished something they thought was impossible, it opens their world up. One of the things about my job that I love."

Ella smiled and got up, "couldn't have said it better myself Rosalie, big day tomorrow, let's close up."

Amy and Rosie snuggled when they were alone. Amy was still tired as was Rosie and they contented and satisfied their needs slowly and intimately. Their lovemaking was gently and measured more touching and re connecting than anything else, whispers of love and romance and kisses until they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	33. AfterTyme - Chapter 33

_A/N: Sorry, sorry, more coming I promise. I had more to publish today but decided to leave this day aside on it's own. Sorry about forgetting Jeff, I was so fixated on Shane that I forgot him in my notes. Here you go, double dose of Jeff._

Chapter 33

The caravan arrived at the courthouse at around 10:30 AM and pulled into the parking lot. They had passed Peter waiting on the steps and walked around to meet him. He was talking to two young men who turned as the group approached.

"Jeff !" Georgie called out and charged across the plaza to wrap her arms around him and receive the same.

"Hi Jeff" Katie said looking up.

"Hey Katie Cat" he said bending over for a hug and a kiss.

"Nobody calls me that anymore" she whispered.

"Katie Cat ?" Charlotte said laughing.

"Cut it out Charlotte."

"Sorry Katie."

"Hi, I'm Charlotte" she said holding out her hand.

"Hi Charlotte, I'm Jeff, Georgie's brother."

He then got hugs from Amy, Lou and Lisa. "This is Rosalie Jeff."

He smiled and hugged her and was joined by a pretty woman with a dark complexion, dark eyes and a bright shiny smile. She was Inuit.

"I'm Marilyn Aalnik, Jeff's fiancé."

"Oh hey" Georgie said going over to hug her "guess we'll be sisters."

"And it seems an aunt Georgie." She said patting her belly. "Mind if we join you all for a brief wedding ceremony, Peter talked to the judge who said it would be fine. Just picked up the license" she said holding it up.

The group brightened up and agreed immediately, especially Georgie.

"I was so sad to hear you were sick and couldn't come in December."

"Not quite sick Georgie, pregnant, I didn't want to leave before her first examination." Jeff said "And we didn't want to pull out of her contract until I had a job which I do so we're here for good."

"Great, what kind of a job ?"

"I work for Peter, operations liaison in Fort McMurray."

"That's awesome Dad !"

"Georgie, would you be my maid of honor ?"

"Sure, what do I do ?"

"Just stand there and make sure neither of us runs."

The group laughed as they walked up the stairs. Jeff dropped back.

"Hey Jade." He said kissing her cheek.

"Hey Jeff, big day huh ?"

"I guess."

"So still have a thing for long dark hair and eyes I see ?"

"Pretty much a lock now."

"I'm happy for you."

"Thanks" he said and nodded.

The other young man was Shane who was hugged by Amy before being passed off to Lou and then Lisa and Jack and back to Lou who wrapped her arms around his left arm and walked with him talking and catching up. Caleb, Ashely, Trish, Michelle and Cass followed to group in.

They arrived at the judge's chambers with five minutes to spare and knocked.

They were surprised when he opened the door himself. Judge James Tarkington had a broad smile on his face. "Ah, my joined family and a wedding, this is a good day, come in, come in."

The judge was tall and well built and looked like he played football. He leaned over and picked up Lyndy "Hi Lyndy, remember me, today you're getting your new mommy made all official."

Lyndy smiled "2 Mommas". This was Lyndy's new saying whenever someone asked.

"Aren't you lucky and a new brother !"

"Jaad" her new name for Jared.

"Which first ?"

"Wedding please before I have to pee again" Marilyn groaned.

"That's fine" he laughed, "no problem, let's see the license, who's giving the bride away ?"

"Uhm Peter would you be my best man and Jack could I ask you to stand with Marilyn ?"

"I'd be honored Jeff" Peter said walking over.

"As would I" Jack acknowledged as well and walked over to place his hand on Marilyn's shoulder. "You're like the perfect fill in dad Jack." She whispered with a smile with Lisa joining in.

Georgie stood with Marilyn for the brief ceremony and the judge supplied some rice to toss for the kiss. After kisses and congratulations the judge called in the stenographer to officially record the guardianship contract.

"I have to admit that when I first went through the file without having met any of you I was somewhat taken aback. The joining of three families into one is something you don't see everyday. It was then I noticed and read the contract and then met you all individually and in groups and I have to say that you all, each of you make up the best in this family and I'm pleased to be officiating at this auspicious occasion. All the papers have been signed and filed. So let's see Amy why don't you take Jared and Rosie you take Lyndy, Georgie between them and the girls up front so I can see you all. There, the perfect modern family" he said smiling.

"Ordinarily I would have you all say something but the truth is I have your signatures on Ms. Stanton's marvelously worded contract here which Marge will enter into the record by the way, so without further ado, Rosalie Boucher and Amy Fleming, seeing you both of sound mind and body and knowing the love and dedication you have in your hearts for each other and these children equally I do hereby decree as a Judge with the full authority of all governing provincial bodies that you are in mind, body and fact the legal guardians of Charlotte Boucher, Kathleen Fleming Morris, Georgina Fleming Morris, Jared Boucher and Lyndy Fleming Borden. Congratulations to you all !"

Amy and Rosalie were crying and kissing the twins and passing them back to each other. Charlotte was next with Amy and Katie with Rosie. Georgie had Jared over next to Jeff. The judge also kissed and congratulated everybody. He was fine posing for pictures with the new family and the married couple.

Peter had planned for one cake at Sabor where they had arranged for a private dining room to celebrate the legal guardianship and now a small wedding cake for the newlyweds was hastily added. The food was a mix of Chilean and Portuguese and was excellent. Lou and Peter paid for the lunch, they insisted, and Amy and Rosalie relented.

The food was served family style and started with Tapas of varying sorts usually roasted veggies, sausages and fish including garlic prawns that everyone commented on. It was followed by a Portuguese Fish Broth that was rich and succulent. Charlotte's favorite and they were glad to bring her some more. There was a rice course which included a Lobster Risotto and a Chicken and Chorizo Paella as well and then the mains, Fresh Icelandic Crab and Prawns, Bacalhau, Piri Piri Chicken and Roasted Lamb.

Lisa chose the wines consulting with Rafe and the family celebrated and partied for several hours. The restaurant was fine giving them their time. Rosie and Amy were in heaven and smiled the entire time. Michelle had come up in the morning to take pictures of the new family and then of the small wedding party. Virtually everyone was heading back to Hudson after the party.

Michele would ride up to the ridge with Amy Tuesday morning and see if she could get some preliminary shots of the wild herd and then she had to get to Grand Prairie for an article the next day.

Jeff and his new bride were being treated to a three day stay at a hotel in town by Peter's company and then they'd be driving up to Fort McMurray where they had a furnished apartment waiting for them. Marilyn was a testing agent but Jeff and she had money, no rent and one very good salary so she would work part time until the baby came and then they would decide.

Shane was heading back to school, they sent him with a load of leftovers. The plan was that Lou and Amy would pick him up Sunday on the way to Hudson. Monday morning Shane and Amy would meet with Dr. Reed, Tim's family counselor and Mitch would drop him on Tuesday in time for his afternoon classes. Amy had checked with Miranda who was fine with the plan.

Jeff, Marilyn and Georgie moved off to the side at one point and caught up. He was most interested in the new family and didn't have all the information. He wasn't even sure how Ty had died and had no idea who Wyatt was. Jeff was isolated at his last job. He took it because he met Marilyn and one year of remote work at remarkable pay was what they both did. Now with the good fortune to be working for Peter at a company facility with an apartment in addition to a very decent salary they were back and they both were thrilled at being able to spend time with each other regularly and of course for Georgie to spend time with her new sister in law and niece or nephew.

Amy and Rosie sat holding hands in a group with Lou, Cass, Caleb, Michelle and Ashley. At one point Lou leaned over "who's your momma Lyndy ?"

"2 Mommas Lou"

They had a good time and towards the end of their time Lou and Peter took Katie and Georgie aside and officially told them about his job and described their relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend. Amy and Lisa had been talking to Georgie so she smiled and hugged them both. Despite her confusion about the past she was asked to pay more attention to the present. She remembered what Amy said "Georgie, believe me there is no going back to fix the past and you can't let it consume you, focus on them in the present."

Katie asked very bluntly "but I can stay with my other mom's right ?"

"As long as you want Katie, that was our promise." Peter assured her which seemed to make everything fine. Peter also looked at Amy and smiled so she knew that it was done and the kids were at least outwardly accepting.

It was sad saying goodbye to Georgie so soon after the ceremony but she had already missed school as did Jade and everyone had to get back to work. Lisa had buyers coming in the morning. Amy was thankful that Ash would be around for the week and now Georgie had both Clarissa and Josh to help with the horses. Jade would stay with her and Lisa would be there as well.

This was a good day and Amy would only be gone for the week. Mitch would be at Heartland during the week and they would overlap for a day in Hudson before he came back up with Shane. Their goodbye's were happy even though Ash had only been able to visit with Amy and Rosie for the night. Ash, Trish and Cass would be able to catch up.

Michelle drove in her own truck. Lou was staying in Edmonton for a few days and help pick furniture for the condo. Peter was leaving back to Vancouver on Thursday and Lou would come to Whispering Pines. Amy and Rosie drove with the twins and Rafe and Ella had the girls.

Callie was sitting on the porch with the dogs when they got back.

"Congratulations Rosie, Amy !" She called out and came down to hug them and then the rest of the family.

"So, that mare Sophie. She's a barrel racer or I think we can make her one. She turns on a dime, nice and compact and she's got some speed.

"Take her by all means, and the others ?"

"Caleb said they'd all make decent cow ponies. How about I take all four with me tomorrow. Bryce is away and you're here, I have to tend our cows anyway."

"I'll come out and ride with you Wednesday, how's that sound ?"

"Great, love the company."

They had hoped to get a ride in with the family but the party ran long and goodbyes took time so the sun was already setting when they got back.

Callie had started a fire when she was texted they were on their way back. After changing Amy threw a few logs on while Rosie started a fire in their bedroom stove.

The girls had their days school assignments to write up, they had read on the way to and from the courthouse. Ella, Rosie, Michelle and Amy settled in the living room. Michelle and Ella sat in big leather chairs with light blankets. Rosie had her back into the corner of the couch with Amy curled up next to her. They had almost been in physical contact with each other all day, holding hands or simply sitting close to each other.

"Pretty special day for you two, Bobbie was sorry she couldn't come, but teaching well you two know what I mean." Michelle said looking at Ella and Rosie.

"Yeah, time off during the school year is precious, it's what you trade for summers and holidays." Ella nodded patting her hand. "Still you were here."

"How do you describe the feeling you had at that moment to someone who wasn't there ?"

"You tell them that there was a lot of love in that small space."

"Still Rosie, that feeling ?"

"Hold her in bed at night and describe it then." Ella said.

Michelle smiled and patted her hand as Ella had patted hers.

"You're awful quiet Ames, you Ok ?"

"I'm fine I guess Rosie."

"That doesn't sound good, you want to talk ?"

"My life is this strange bout of longing. For the past few weeks I have longed to be here, just like this in your arms, the twins, and girls, Ella, our bed right through there."

"And now you long for Hudson."

"I long for Georgie. I'm with her all the time, I reach out my hand here in the barn and there's no one who knows exactly what I need. I turn to say something to her at Briar Ridge, maybe a larger bit on one of the Warmbloods and she's on her way back saying here, let's try this. We switch off taking care of Lyndy, we have a solid routine. I don't know how to live like this and it's only been weeks."

"How can we help sweetheart ?"

"I don't know Ella, I guess I have to start dealing with things like I told Georgie to deal with her parents, focus on the now, the moment and the future."

"Good advice to give yourself."

"I guess Ella but sayin' ain't doin as we're so often reminded. You and Rafe seem good."

"It's been very nice, saying and hearing things I thought I'd never say or hear again. Riding these trails with him and Jared bring back nice memories."

"You are giving him time to work though, we are paying him." Amy said with a grin.

"Your empire is safe Amy."

"Good to hear."

"Speaking of empires, 9 new rescues is a good weeks work Ames."

"Thank Caleb, he was awesome. Heartland's keeping 5 of them and it looks good that all the warmbloods will jump and we have a groom whom we have to discuss."

"Joshua, Georgie told us about him. Sounds like a nice young man."

"He is and I know his grandmother for years. Ash and I would get dropped off at either Briar Ridge or Heartland and either Grandma Lyndy or Carmella would sit us down with snacks and ask us about our days. Apparently his mom was abandoned as soon as she told her boyfriend she was pregnant and she had issues with addiction. She cleaned up apparently but died young."

"So what do we have to discuss ?"

"Well, we'll teach him a trade. Groom, assistant trainer maybe wrangler depending on his riding skills over time but I can't help but think that not being in a group home setting stunts his learning. Carmella said he knows how to read and do basic math. Should we just accept that ?"

"That's Rosie's line but start him off with a list of duties. Have Clarissa sit him down every morning with a list of duties that he reads to her or she helps him read. Make sure he understands his tasks and he has to cross them off when he's done."

"I'll let her know to do that."

"And I'll meet him, spend time with him and evaluate him next time I'm down there. I'll speak with his grandmother first. There is always more capacity for learning Ames, it may come slow but it always comes and there are things he needs to learn himself, doing his own laundry, shopping; that's what you get in a group home, they teach you to live independently. Not what Grandma's are known for."

Katie came out then "who's checking ?"

"I'll get it Rosie, you two seem pretty comfortable."

"Not getting any arguments here." Amy said snuggling closer.

"Georgie not the snuggle bug I am ?"

"Georgie is a good snuggle Rosie but she's not you" Amy said and reached up for a kiss.

"Bobbie ran across a thread on a travel forum about you guys."

"I should check some of those."

"Be careful of getting drawn into those things Rosie they can get addictive."

"You went on them Ames."

"And I got out. I went because I didn't know what to do Rosie. I was in love with a woman and my husband had just died and I had a baby and I needed to hear or read that it was Ok and I realized that it really didn't make a difference, you were what I wanted and I was done with having other people make decisions about my life."

"Some woman can't do that Amy, maybe watching you will show them a way."

"They won't watch me fish or tie flies or peep at leaves Michelle, I signed on to rescue horses and just because my life here has become so much more special than that" she said it and reached up to kiss Rosie again and then hold her fingers against Rosie's cheek for a second, "so remarkably special, I can't lose my dream. I'm scared that becoming the rainbow flag vacation destination of lesbian empowerment will hinder our work. I'll welcome them to our home and sit to dinner with them over a bar b que, but I don't know that modeling our relationship is what I want to do. Even the scheduling of Lesbian only weekends is starting to worry me and I'm scared Georgie and Jade will get dragged into it unwittingly. We have bloggers to contend with in both worlds, Rodeo and Jumping, and when word gets out they'll fall all over themselves to get pictures of Georgie and I that they can twist and those of Jade which can also hurt her. She has a sponsorship with Chuckwagon, I don't know how they'll react."

"Let's sit and talk this week then Ames, I don't want you uncomfortable and I admit to not giving much thought to what you're saying."

"I'm not saying we shouldn't do it Rosie but it's the easier route and it won't spread the word. And truthfully, I wonder if I can be sympathetic to women who have chosen their careers over their loved ones needs. Last I checked America was a free country, and I understand that it's not easy to uproot yourself and start over but I consider the other option cowardly."

"You consider Haddie a coward ?"

"Early on no, but that's my point, they stayed that way when there was no reason to, they became comfortable hiding, it was easy, they didn't even come out to me until I walked Rosie around Hudson and made no bones about it."

"And look how you helped them."

"I'm sorry Michelle but I'm not going round and round a circular argument. I expressed my fears and the guilt I'm supposed to embrace over the choices of others is not going to change that. I fix horses and people who have issues with horses. There are lists of things I can do to change the world and make it a better place, I choose to help horses. As I said I would never say no to what Rosie feels strongly about, I just don't want to lose our focus. I'm also not blind to the money. Rosie and I will speak about it and come to a happy medium."

"We will." Rosie agreed and leaned over for a kiss.

Joined by Ella and the girls they did something they almost never did and watched a DVD. The original _"Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory_." At one point Amy wandered over and put her arm around Michelle, "I'm not a heartless bitch and I understand what it could mean to those women but I have to concentrate on the part of the world other people can't. I won't hide from who I am but I can't give up what I am."

"I know and I'm sorry I was, what I was, I'm the picture taker not the wordsmith. I do understand Amy, I've spent the last 5 years of my life shooting people with horses and no one has ever invited me to watch them make friends with a wild horse let alone a herd of them. When we started the article about Whispering Pines, Doug forwarded me your online file so I can see what I'd be dealing with. I remembered seeing that Miracle Girl video years ago. What got me was the Ring of Fire, bridle broke to standing on his back in 3 hours, how the hell do you do something like that ? Jumping championships as both jumper and coach, barrel racing, coaching in Europe and the articles about the horses, Alcatraz Run, Gallant Prince."

"Ok, Ok, my life wasn't as exciting as all that, hell I had to stop a cull and walk through a herd to get Ty to finally marry me which was lucky I guess. He had to see for himself that no matter what I could be I would always be this person."

"So I guess a front page article on say Amy Fleming, Coach, Horse Whisperer Super Lesbian isn't in our future."

"No and for more than one reason actually, I don't allow the use of the words horse whisperer in anything. All the publications and media outlets know it."

"Really ?"

"It's absurd and super lesbian, what is that exactly ?"

"Horse Whisperer I guess" she said laughing.

"Hey, where did you go ?"

"You fell asleep during Charlotte's trip to the squeezing room so I switched."

"Well come back."

"As soon as the pizza gets here and we eat."

"Oh excellent, how long, I'm starved."

"I knew this would happen, you're becoming Amy." Ella said laughing.

"I am not becoming Amy, just you know, being more active."

"We know about sex mom."

"Probably not as much as you think Katie."

"What else is there birds and bees, we live on a ranch."

"You see birds and bees here Charlotte."

"No but Gran explained it. Which are you by the way, I'd rather be a bird."

"I choose bird too" Katie added then getting a high five from Charlotte.

"Definitely bird." Michelle agreed and got a double high five.

"Gran explained what exactly ?" Rosie asked wide eyed.

"Part is parts."

"That's actually brilliant, you should right a children's book called Parts is Parts Ella."

"I'll add it to the list Michelle."

"Who'd we order pizza from anyway ?" Rosie asked.

"Rafe." Ella answered, "he'll be on his way in 10 minutes, are we eating here or at the table like humans."

"We'll set the table Gran, so we good, we're birds ?"

"We are birds Charlotte." Amy answered laughing.

"Someone get the oven up all the way for the last 10 minutes." Ella called out heading to the bedroom.

"Where's she going ?"

"Get changed, fix her hair, her boyfriend's coming." Rosie said with a smile "she's a Carmichael, she puts on lipstick to trail ride."

"Good for her, what's Rafe's pizza ?" Michelle asked putting out glasses.

"Rafael Santorini aside from being an excellent carpenter has a stone pizza oven, makes his own sauce, uses fresh basil, garlic, fresh mozzarella and his own pizza dough. He under bakes them by 10 minutes and we finish them here. It's an experience."

"Beer, wine ? Michelle."

"Oh wine would be great."

"Rafe will bring a bottle or two, probably a Barolo or a Zinfandel."

"Ames ?"

"Water's fine Rosie."

"Hungry Momma."

"Here Jared, have a piece of pepper and we'll be eating soon." Amy said.

"Ok, Indy too"

"Of course, here you go Lyndy."

When Rafe arrived there was a flurry to get the two pizzas into the oven. Amy turned when Ella came in to the kitchen and smiled when she leaned over to peck Rafe on the lips. Their eyes seemed to tell a different story than the simplicity of the kiss. Ella had changed into a simple dress, more suited for the house. She was wearing flat ballet slippers and she had her hair in a simple ponytail and not a bun or up as she usually did.

Ella walked by her when Rafe turned to the oven. She stopped for a second and whispered "stop staring."

"Sorry Ella, I'll adapt." Amy giggled.

Rafe poured wine and Amy got the kids juice or water. When the pizzas were cut and they heard that crunchy roll of the cutter everybody smiled. The first two slices were cut into pieces by Amy and Rosie and set to cool for the twins while Rafe doled out the first round pizza to the family. Michelle stood off to the side and got a great picture of Rafe turning around and his smile as he presented the first pie to the table. She had also got a shot of the loving kiss between the two and the look immediately following.

"I've never had pizza like this, it's very different. How do you get the crust like this ?"

"This is the way pizza was when I was a boy, the crust is from a stone bread oven with wood. We used to have pizza for lunch, sometimes with an egg on the slice, very good. The sauce is sweet from the San Marzano tomatoes and the mozzarella is fresh. Garlic, oregano, basil and you have pizza, Napolitano, thin, round and fresh."

"It's excellent Rafe" Michelle nodded "and the wine is perfect."

"Barolo stands up well to the pizza, beer as well."

Rafe had also brought cannolis which were Katie and Charlotte's favorites and Rafe made his special cocoa so they had dessert by the fire in the living room. It had started snowing outside. Michelle who had driven up from Okotoks in the morning begged off to call Bobbie and get some rest.

"I have a lot to say to my journal tonight so I think I'll curl up by the stove." Amy said kissing Rosie and standing up.

"I have a lot to say too, that soup was awesome." Charlotte added.

"Why don't you two grab your journals and we'll sit together, pups and twins."

"Cool, can we bring blankets ?"

"Sure Katie, go on."

"I got one too."

"One what Rosie ?"

"A journal, I was going to start tonight, with today."

"Can I read it ?"

"No, it's my journal, maybe one day I'll read you something."

"Fair enough, come on, we can play footsie."

The girls lay down on their stomachs facing the headboard, the twins in front of them, playing with soft horses. Amy and Rosie sat in their rockers. Amy who was most used to putting her thoughts down wrote the most and got lost in her thoughts. Charlotte found herself watching her.

"Charlotte, is something wrong ?" Amy asked glancing up.

"Just watching you write mom, your face changes, I guess depending on what you write."

"I never watched myself write Charlotte so I guess it's unconscious because I never realized it."

"It's nice, I like to think when you read back and smile you're writing about me."

"And when I frown ?"

"Anyone but me."

"Or me" Katie agreed.

Rosie was trying her best to keep looking down but her giggling was getting the better of her "that makes three of us" she blurted out laughing.

"Am I that bad ?"

"No sweetie, you're not bad at all."

"Girls ?"

"You're great mom." Charlotte said

"Really great ! Katie agreed.

Amy smiled "Good, you two have reading and we should get the twins down."

When they piled out of the bedroom Rafe was getting his coat on and Ella was standing by the door to close up.

"Good night Rafael" Amy called out walking past.

"Good night Amy, it's good to have you back."

"How's our loft coming ?"

"Very well and the barn work."

"Good to hear, you can show me in the morning."

Ella joined the girls and sat with them while they read. They read quietly now to themselves though they still read the same book. The were reading " _The Hunger Games"_ , first book and Ella was waiting for them to approach one of the mom's about getting bows. Not her problem though she couldn't imagine either of them saying yes though Amy could be a wild card.

Ella checked her phone when it toned and then smiled at the picture, Michelle had sent her the kiss picture and the one immediately following.

"What's the picture Gran ?"

"None of your business Katie."

"What's none of her business ?" Rosie asked walking in followed by Amy.

"None of your business either." Ella muttered.

"Gran got some pictures and smiled."

"Maybe this was my business and not yours Charlotte."

"Sorry Gran, she asked."

"Let's see" Amy said holding out her hand.

"Go away."

"I just got here."

"I don't mean leave, just leave me alone."

"Fine Ella, don't want to share with the class I get that, can't imagine what it would be, unless it's a gift for us, that must be it, Ella bought us a gift. Oohhh maybe it's a canoe."

"I love canoes." Charlotte said.

"I was in a canoe by the dude ranch, dad paddled though."

"Here, here, it's just a picture of me and Rafe Ok ?"

"Oh it's sweet, from just before, why wouldn't you want to show us that ? Ella we all know how you feel about Rafe from before New Year's."

"I don't really know, are we ready for bed ?"

"Yeah I can't concentrate any more." Katie said closing her book. "Night Gran, Mom's, Charlotte, Kili, Fili."

"Good night Katie my sweet." Rosie said leaning over to kiss her.

"Goodnight Charlotte" Amy whispered kissing her as well.

Ella was also heading in to do some reading and get to bed. After goodnight kisses Amy and Rosie locked up and went to bed themselves.

They lay comfortably snuggled together. They were both wiped, it had been a long day.

"It was a nice day Rosie, thanks for the kids."

"I don't think any of them gave a hoot about today in the end."

"Except for Charlotte and that soup."

"Yeah, we're going to have to figure that recipe out. Taking Katie to recess tomorrow ?"

"I am, I'm excited about it. Have you tested her again ?"

"No need, she's starting to understand Charlotte's homework assignments, she's very smart and a lot less quiet, she's doing great and working hard. She's a great kid Ames."

"You teach 10-12 and 1-3 tomorrow ?"

"Yup, Ella is 2-4. She'll teach Katie in the morning, maybe you two can go out for a little."

"Ok, I'm going up first thing with Michelle for the pictures, then recess, Ella will have the twins then, after I'm heading over to the arena to see Peter and she'll have Katie and I'll have the twins."

"What's up with Peter ?"

"I want to bring the Paints if I'm coming up for two weeks when you're away and I want to be able to work with them."

"I want to watch" Rosie said pouting.

"I want you to watch too but for now sweetheart this is what we have, I hate it but today brings us one step closer."

"So what are two paint horses worth ?"

"If I train them for liberty work and they're good, a pair might be worth as much as $50,000. They're beautiful together and a matching pair of liberty trained paints will bring a premium."

"And that horse Sophie ?"

"Good solid winning barrel racer $20 to as much as $35,000. If you add in a few winning pots."

"That's good money."

"Do we need money Rosie ?"

"Oh no sweetie, we're great and we need to sit down and show you the business accounting but the family isn't an issue, Ella and I are doing very well and you just sent $5,000 so thanks."

"Well we just got four more horses and if the warmbloods all jump we're doing very well. My side of the business takes time to start showing a profit."

"Don't rush it Ames, I don't want anyone hurt. We're fine financially for now and we can certainly wait out the sale of some horses. How about you talk to Peter about making sort of a clinic one day. Talk, work with them, answer questions, you love that."

"Maybe, let's see what he thinks." Amy said yawning. Soon they both simply fell asleep, snuggled against each other, their family now sealed with the government's approval which in the end made no difference them at all.


End file.
